


Tree Without Blossoms

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Tree Without Blossoms [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: (not between Kurt and Dave), (of an OC), Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Switching
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 125,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel 2025 le vite di Kurt e Dave s'intrecciano di nuovo, provando quanto sia davvero piccolo il mondo e quanto il Fato abbia un senso dell'umorismo completamente contorto.<br/>[Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agosto 2025 (parte 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tree Without Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416233) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Questa fic è AU dalla fine della seconda stagione. Avrà come pairing romantico Dave Karofsky e Kurt Hummel – se non si tratta del vostro genere di fic, fermatevi qui. Se invece è proprio il vostro genere, spero che vi piaccia. È una future!fic, quindi i personaggi sono maturati/cambiati un po’. Questa è la prima fic che io abbia mai pubblicato – non la prima che ho scritto, solo la prima che ho avuto le palle di postare su internet. Ho già scritto gran parte del secondo capitolo, ma si parla di college e di geografia statunitense, quindi dovrò fare delle serie ricerche prima di aggiornare. Ho già bene in mente la trama dei prossimi dieci capitoli circa.  
> Disclaimer: Io non possiedo Glee.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

Kurt si strofinò il viso, stanco morto. A prescindere da quanti aerei avesse preso e da quanto effettivamente durassero i vari voli, non mancavano mai di stremarlo e di dargli l’impressione di essere stato confinato per ventiquattr’ore in una stanza chiusa ermeticamente con tanto di deumidificatore acceso. Guardò fuori dal finestrino del taxi, notando a malapena come il paesaggio della città stesse prendendo un aspetto più suburbano. Avrebbe potuto chiamarla prima, Mercedes sarebbe stata felice di venirlo a prendere all’aeroporto, ma lui aveva solo pensato ad andarsene. Lontano. In qualsiasi posto che non fosse il suo appartamento a L.A. Lei sapeva che sarebbe arrivato, ora. L’avrebbe spettato. Preoccupata.

Il veicolo si fermò di fronte alla casa, le cui luci erano accese quasi a ogni finestra, come anche fuori – un faro brillante – e lui sorrise a quell’immagine. Pagò l’autista e percorse il viottolo d’ingresso con in mano valigia, borsa porta-abiti e bagaglio a mano. Non c’era bisogno di bussare, la sua amica era sulla soglia: evidentemente aveva tenuto le orecchie aperte, aspettando il suo arrivo. Vide l’espressione preoccupata sul suo volto e sentì un lieve calore pervadergli il corpo. Lui _era_ amato. Forse se lo sarebbe dovuto ripetere come un mantra per qualche giorno, ma in quel momento seppe di aver scelto il posto giusto.

“Theo! A cuccia!” ordinò lei con una smorfia, sapendo come la pensasse Kurt sulla gioia di avere peli d’animale sui propri vestiti, ma si stupì leggermente quando quello, invece di usare la valigia come barriera, s’inginocchiò e l’accarezzò con entusiasmo.

“Deve essere bello avere a casa qualcuno sempre così felice di rivederti…” rifletté lui, alzando lo sguardo. Mercedes si morse un labbro, mentre lo sguardo s’intristì. Non sapeva perché fosse arrivato così all’improvviso, fuori dal nulla, ma sapeva che alla fine gliel’avrebbe detto.

“Sì, infatti. Devo dire che è un fantastico cane, anche se ha una dipendenza da attenzioni,” affermò, chiudendo la porta. Osservò i suoi abiti sgualciti, gli occhi stanchi e le ondate di puro sfinimento che sembravano uscire dal suo corpo. “Che ne dici di andare a farti una doccia mentre io ti preparo qualcosa di leggero da mangiare? Non m’interessa che siano già passate le dieci, hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa e-”

“Sì. A tutto. Una doccia sarebbe meravigliosa. Come anche il cibo. Avresti del vino? Penso di aver bisogno di un bicchiere. O due,” la interruppe. _O una bottiglia intera_ , pensò.

“Nessun problema. Un rosso ti va?”

“Va benissimo. Poi potrei usare la tua lavatrice? Ho… Ho bisogno di lavare un po’ di vestiti.”

“Certo,” sussurrò lei, “vai, sai già dov’è tutto.” Era peggio di quanto avesse pensato, se stava viaggiando con degli abiti sporchi. Si era calmato un po’ dalle superiori, ora incanalava tutta la creatività nel lavoro, ma il suo aspetto era ancora per lui fonte di estremo orgoglio. Lo guardò attraversare il salotto e salire le scale, con Theo che lo seguiva scodinzolante e con la lingua penzoloni.

Kurt poggiò le valige nella camera degli ospiti, appese la borsa porta-abiti nell’armadio e con movimenti veloci tirò fuori l’astuccio con gli articoli per il bagno. Sentiva la gola stringersi e le lacrime gonfiargli gli occhi, ora che… ora che se n’era andato. Chiuse la porta e con un gesto secco accese la doccia, facendo riempire di vapore la stanza. La voleva alla temperatura più alta che potesse sopportare. Si lavò alla svelta corpo e capelli, non gioendo alcunché nella sua routine di pulizia perfezionata dalla pratica, lasciando che l’acqua bollente portasse via le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo il viso. Rimase lì per qualche istante, dopo aver finito, facendo dei profondi respiri tremanti. Sapeva che ne avrebbe parlato con Mercedes, che adesso ne sarebbe stato in grado. Ora che col pianto si era liberato della maggior parte dello shock che ancora aveva in sé – non che prima di allora non avesse pianto; e sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto ancora e ancora, prima di aver superato la cosa.

Chiuse l’acqua e uscì dal box, avvolgendosi in uno dei grandi asciugamani di microfibra. Si asciugò velocemente, tamponandosi con la stoffa, prese in prestito l’accappatoio di Mercedes per ritornare nella camera, quindi aprì la valigia. I vestiti che conteneva li aveva usati nelle ultime tre settimane a Londra. Si mise l’unico paio di jeans pulito che gli era rimasto – l’unico indumento veramente pulito che aveva con sé, dato che non aveva avuto l’occasione di indossarli mentre era stato via. S’infilò una canottiera, non curandosi della mancanza di stile: era solo con Mercedes, d’altronde, e lei era in pigiama.

Separò rapidamente i vestiti in diverse pigne: quelli che avrebbe dovuto portare dal lavasecco, quelli da lavare a mano e quelli che poteva infilare in lavatrice – dividendo bianchi e colorati. Al momento non aveva la forza di stare a separare anche i tipi di stoffa. Raggruppandoli in un mucchio trasportabile, si diresse al piano di sotto, facendo il primo carico prima di tornare in salotto, dove trovò l’amica rannicchiata comodamente a un’estremità del divano, con un bicchiere di vino in mano. Lui si sedette sull’altro lato, prendendo l’altro calice e assaggiandone un sorso.

“Niente male…” mormorò, ripetendo soddisfatto l’azione.

“Ci mancherebbe altro, l’hai comprato tu,” ribatté lei con un sorriso, porgendogli una ciotola d’insalata di pollo fatta in casa. “Per favore, mangia,” disse quando l’altro fece una piccola smorfia. Lui sospirò ma annuì, imponendosi di portarsi una forchettata di cibo alla bocca. Il suo stomaco brontolò grato, e le scoccò un sorriso imbarazzato. Non mangiava dal volo da New York a L.A., che aveva preso quella mattina presto.

Si rifocillò in silenzio. Stare qui, conoscere una persona così bene da non sentire il bisogno di riempire di chiacchiere ogni minuto, lo metteva a suo agio. Sorrise dolcemente, però, sapendo quanto fosse rara quella quiete tra loro. Di solito uno dei due stava sempre parlando. Ripose la ciotola vuota sul tavolino e riafferrò il bicchiere, fissando con sguardo vacuo la libreria contro una delle pareti laterali, confuso e chiedendosi da dove cominciare. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a dormire finché non ne avesse parlato.

“Sono arrivato a casa presto… ti ricordi che ti avevo parlato dell’ex di Alex, quello che si era sposato?” iniziò, dopo molti altri momenti di silenzio.

“Ehm,” tentennò lei, “l’ex che aveva sposato una donna?”

“Sì. Lui. Marcus. Hanno un bebè adesso, è carino.”

“Il bebè, vero?” domando l’altra, sapendo che intendesse il bambino, ma spingendolo comunque a chiarire. Kurt non era coerente, era ovvio che stesse soffrendo, che la sua mente fosse confusa. Sapeva da esperienze passate che il racconto avrebbe iniziato ad avere senso, una volta che avesse cominciato a parlare.

“Sì, il bebè,” ripeté, facendo ruotare il vino e guardando il residuo oleoso aggrapparsi al vetro. “Allora, sono arrivato a casa prima del dovuto, e Marcus e Alex stanno dormendo nel nostro letto. Il mio letto. Il nome del piccolo è James. Jamie. Sua madre è deliziosa. Cassie.” Tacque un attimo, mentre una lacrima solitaria gli scorreva lungo una guancia. Mercedes poggiò il proprio bicchiere sul tavolino, fece lo stesso con il suo, poi aprì le braccia e attirò l’amico in un abbraccio gentile.

“Non stanno scopando solo alle mie, di spalle, ma anche a quelle di Cassie e di Jamie ed io non- Puzzava di sesso. Preservativi in ogni cazzo di angolo. Io non-” Le gocce salate sgorgavano liberamente, ora, e lei allungò un braccio per prendere la scatola di fazzoletti che teneva di fianco al divano, sfilandone un po’ e dandoli a Kurt. “Mi sento un idiota. Alex mi aveva detto che Marcus l’aveva tradito più volte quando stavano insieme. Perché non avrebbe dovuto tradire sua moglie con lui? E sai cosa mi ha detto Alex al loro matrimonio? Che per lui Marcus era _‘l’uomo che si era lasciato sfuggire’_. Cazzo. Avrei davvero dovuto aspettarmelo.”

“Tesoro, lo ami. Amavi. Con il senno di poi sembra sempre tutto ovvio, sai,” affermò lei con tono gentile, cullandolo. “Ehm… cos’hai fatto quando li hai trovati insieme?”

Si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo di risate, ma nel suo stato, tra naso colante e rubinetti aperti, sembrò più un grugnito indecoroso. Si tamponò gli occhi e cercò di soffiarsi il naso il più delicatamente possibile, sedendosi dritto e scostandosi leggermente da lei.

“Quello che ti aspetti. Una sfuriata di proporzioni epiche. Ho urlato e insultato e lanciato soprammobili. Alex non si è neanche scusato, né ha cercato di spiegare. Marcus mi stava supplicando di non dirlo a Cassie. Bastardi.”

Prese il calice e bevve un lungo sorso di vino; il suo sguardo era distante, la mente a L.A. e diverse ore prima.

“Sai, non stavano neanche solo scopando: il modo in cui li ho trovati, raggomitolati l’uno attorno all’altro come due pezzi di un puzzle. Mi fa sentire di non aver mai avuto davvero Alex… Quattro anni giù per lo scarico. Pensavo seriamente che fosse l’uomo per me, sai?” Le lacrime ricominciarono daccapo e Mercedes deglutì ripetutamente per allentare il nodo alla gola. _Odiava_ vederlo così.

“Oh, piccolo, lo so. Mi dispiace tanto.” Lo attirò di nuovo a sé e lo avvolse in un abbraccio. Lui non si trattenne più, lasciando che le lacrime inzuppassero la maglietta del pigiama dell’amica. Mercedes lo cullò.

Kurt riusciva a sentire la rabbia ribollire dentro di sé, insieme al dolore. Non era mai stato una di quelle persone incapaci di ammettere la realtà, ma in aereo e nel taxi aveva continuato a chiedersi se non gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa. Da quanto fosse andata avanti. C’erano stati indizi che non aveva voluto vedere? Un altro quesito da aggiungere alla lista.

Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Alex. Avevano un appartamento insieme. Delle proprietà comuni. Più che altro era deluso. Dal suo ex e da se stesso. Per aver scelto di accogliere l’ennesimo stronzo nel cuore e nella vita. Ma adesso era al sicuro. Scaldato dalla stretta della sua migliore amica, che lo amava incondizionatamente da più della metà dei loro anni. Avrebbe affrontato tutto. Ma non ora.

 

Entrò a passo incerto in cucina, attratto fuori dalle coperte dal profumo di caffè. Aveva dormito, sfinito emotivamente e fisicamente com’era dal giorno prima. Oggi era giovedì. Forse. Non ne era del tutto sicuro. Era partito da Londra martedì sera e adesso era troppo stanco per stare a fare i calcoli. Non che gliene importasse poi tanto, comunque: c’erano questioni più urgenti a cui pensare.

“Ecco, caffè. Il tuo bucato è tutto fatto – la roba che poteva andare nell’asciugatrice è piegata sopra la lavatrice, il resto è steso nell’armadio riscaldato.”

“Grazie,” disse lui con voce roca. “Non devi andare a lavoro?”

“No no, niente lavoro per me, oggi. Ho chiamato la clinica dicendo di avere un’emergenza in famiglia e ho cancellato le lezioni di questo pomeriggio. E anche di domani.”

“Non ce n’era bisogno, posso prendermi cura-”

“Di te stesso, sì, lo so. Ma oggi voglio prendermi cura io di te. È bello scambiarsi i ruoli ogni tanto, no?”

Le rivolse un sorriso tremulo e un piccolo cenno affermativo, ricordando con aria gentile il numero di volte che era volato da lei per una moltitudine di ragioni diverse.

“Allora, sto andando a portare i tuoi vestiti in tintoria. Poi farò una capatina al negozio di alimentari per fare un po’ di provviste. Vuoi qualcosa di specifico?”

“Un ananas fresco,” rispose senza esitazione.

“Okay, tu cosa farai stamattina?”

“Io… Penso che andrò a correre, poi dovrò… Devo chiamare Alex. Ma-”

“Aspetterai che io sia tornata prima di farlo,” ordinò con espressione severa.

“Sì, è quello che stavo per dire.”

“Bene. Felice che la pensiamo allo stesso modo. Tornerò tra un’ora al massimo,” affermò, abbracciandolo brevemente ma con decisione. Lui le disse a gesti di andare pure e la guardò prendere chiavi e occhiali da sole prima di uscire.

Sorseggiando il caffè, Kurt aprì l’ingresso posteriore e andò in giardino, dove Theo lasciò cadere la palla che stava masticando e trottò da lui per un po’ di sana attenzione. Gli carezzò le orecchie vellutate con fare distratto, poi emise un lungo sospiro. Deciso e determinato, salì le scale e si mise gli abiti da ginnastica (ora per fortuna puliti). Portandosi dietro le chiavi di riserva e il guinzaglio, programmò l’allarme, chiuse la serratura e si mise a correre. Se tutto fosse andato bene, l’esercizio gli avrebbe chiarito le idee.

Quando fu di ritorno, l’auto di Mercedes era di nuovo nel vialetto. Aprì il cancelletto laterale e condusse il cane nel giardino sul retro, assicurandosi che la sua ciotola fosse piena di acqua fresca. Cominciò a fare stretching, sentendosi meglio dopo l’attività fisica, visto che aveva dovuto passare così tanto tempo seduto, negli ultimi giorni. Non era un fan della ginnastica, ma lo entusiasmavano ancora meno i rotolini sulla pancia. Mercedes aprì la porta e lo guardò tendere i muscoli e riscaldarsi.

“Mi stai facendo sentire pigra, sai. L’ananas è pronto per la tua colazione.”

“Fammi fare una doccia e cambiarmi… e poi telefonare ad Alex. Non voglio che il pensiero di chiamarlo mi faccia passare l’appetito. Voglio farla finita una volta per tutte. E ho bisogno di chiamare a lavoro e poi allo studio,” rispose, mentre la testa si riempiva di tutte le responsabilità lavorative, degli impegni mondani, di appuntamenti che avrebbe dovuto spostare. Doveva controllare sull’agenda elettronica e riorganizzare la settimana successiva. Aveva riassunto il tutto mentalmente quando era fuori a correre, ma adesso avrebbe dovuto farci i conti per davvero.

 

Selezionò la voce giusta in rubrica, sfiorò col pollice l’icona verde e aspettò. Non dovette farlo a lungo. Alex rispose prima che finisse il secondo squillo.

_“Kurt… mi dispiace da morire. Ti prego, devi-”_ ma lui non gli lasciò aggiungere altro.

“Non voglio sentire niente, Alex. Ti voglio fuori dall’appartamento entro il prossimo fine settimana. Se-” deglutì convulsamente, bevendo rapidamente un sorso d’acqua per sciogliere il nodo alla gola. Non gli avrebbe permesso di sentirlo piangere. Era fuori questione. Mercedes gli strinse il braccio per mostrargli sostegno. “Se c’è qualcosa che non sai se debba andare a me o a te, chiedimelo via e-mail o con un messaggio. Non voglio parlarti di nuovo. Fammi sapere a che indirizzo mandare la tua posta. Tu… esci dalla mia vita.”

_“Io… Okay. Posso farlo. Ti amo davvero, Kurt.”_

“Evidentemente non abbastanza,” ribatté, terminando la telefonata. Si voltò e abbracciò stretta l’amica, posando il mento sulla cima della sua testa. “Cazzo, se è stato difficile,” mormorò contro i suoi capelli.

“Sul serio? A me sembri abbastanza calmo e padrone di te. Pensi che sia saggio lasciarlo indisturbato tra tutte le tue cose? Non hai un po’ paura che le getti fuori di casa?”

“Onestamente? Penso che adesso si senta così in colpa da non fare nient’altro che mi possa turbare. Se fossi stato io a fare le sue valigie, sarebbe tutto per strada, lanciato fuori dalla finestra o in fiamme.”

“Non così calmo e padrone di te, allora,” osservò lei, con un lieve sorriso.

“No. Se ci fosse un sacco da boxe qui, adesso probabilmente mi ci starei accanendo contro. Sono dell’umore per un po’ di terapia delle compere, tu che ne dici?”

“Assolutamente sì!” esclamò, e il suo entusiasmo era solo in parte forzato.

 

Erano raggomitolati sul divano a guardare l’ultimo film su Biancaneve, sfiniti da ore e ore in piedi a fare shopping, e intenti a ripulire i contenitori del _take-away_ cinese, quando sentirono qualcuno bussare all’ingresso. Lui inarcò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.

“Aspetti visite?”

Mercedes spalancò gli occhi e, imprecando sottovoce, cominciò a far scattare lo sguardo dalla porta a Kurt. “È Mike – mi sono dimenticata che avevamo un appuntamento, stasera! Oddio, non posso credere di essermi dimenticata!” esclamò, saltando in piedi e coprendosi la bocca con una mano, contrita.

“Possiamo sempre invitarlo a unirsi a noi-”

“No! Sono in pigiama e ho una maschera di bellezza in faccia, Kurt. Questo tipo di cose si tengono per dopo il matrimonio, non per il quinto appuntamento!” Il nuovo arrivato bussò di nuovo.

“Veramente? Okay. Vai di sopra a cambiarti, io vado ad aprirgli,” propose lui, sogghignando. L’altra aveva un’aria indecisa. Lasciare il suo nuovo ragazzo con Kurt per un periodo di tempo da definirsi o lasciare che il suddetto nuovo fidanzato la vedesse così?

“Al diavolo. Se vale davvero qualcosa riuscirà ad accettarmi in questo stato e il fatto che ho scordato l’appuntamento,” mormorò lei, ma il modo in cui si mordicchiava il labbro rivelava la sua agitazione. Camminò silenziosa fino all’uscio (lui la seguì, curioso) e aprì. Sul gradino più alto c’era un uomo afroamericano molto alto, con le mani nelle tasche di un bel paio di pantaloni eleganti – _Hugo Boss_ , se aveva riconosciuto a dovere taglio e materiale.

“Mike. Ciao. Entra pure.”

“Ehm, va bene. Ho sbagliato giorno? O orario?” Kurt spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso dal leggero accento; non era statunitense. Inglese? Irlandese? No, era appena stato a Londra, e di certo non era inglese.

“No, mi dispiace. Mi è del tutto passato di mente. L’ho proprio scordato. Quando ti ho sentito bussare mi sono ricordata…”

“È tutta colpa mia, scusami tanto. Sono Kurt. Il migliore amico di Mercedes,” intervenne lui, spostandosi da dietro la donna con un braccio teso per stringergli la mano. Quella di lui, calda e decisa, l’afferrò, e Mike sorrise.

“Il costumista,” disse quest’ultimo, sorridendo alla sua ragazza mentre lei annuiva disorientata e il suo nervosismo si iniziava a calmare.

“Hai sentito parlare di me?” chiese lui, sbattendo le ciglia con fare timido.

“Smettila di flirtare, Kurt,” mormorò quella, schiaffeggiandogli un braccio. Mike non sembrava per niente sconcertato, il che lo soddisfece non poco. Sapeva che l’amica non avrebbe frequentato un omofobo, ma c’era sempre differenza tra il dire e il trovarsi davanti a una situazione reale.

“Solo quello che mi ha detto Mercy. Siamo andati al cinema e mi ha fatto aspettare finché non fosse comparso il tuo nome nei titoli di coda.”

“Aw, lo fai ancora?” chiese, sbuffando una risata al cenno affermativo di lei. Fece scontrare gentilmente la propria spalla con la sua e scosse piano la testa, divertito. Questa era un’altra ragione per cui erano riusciti a rimanere migliori amici dopo tutti questi anni: i suoi successi le davano sempre grande gioia.

Mercedes indietreggiò mentre Mike entrava e lo invitò con un gesto a sedersi sul divano. Kurt si riaccoccolò nel punto di prima, gli occhi puntati sul nuovo spasimante della sua amica.

“Vado solo a lavare via questa roba, torno subito. Kurt, fai il bravo!” intimò con lo sguardo assottigliato. Lui le sorrise con aria angelica, ottenendo un grugnito come risposta.

“Allora… hai intenzione di torchiarmi?” chiese Mike, con un sorriso aperto in volto.

Gli occhi chiari guizzarono verso le scale, poi tornarono su di lui, e fece spallucce. “So già parecchio di te. A Mercedes piace parlare.”

“Mi piace ascoltarla. È… piuttosto speciale.”

“Molto speciale. E, da tutto quello che ho sentito, tu mi sembri un tipo a posto. Davvero sincero,” affermò, facendo una pausa di silenzio. “Tuttavia, se la ferisci, emotivamente, fisicamente o psicologicamente, conoscerai un dolore come non ne hai mai sperimentati prima. Tutto chiaro?”

“Chiarissimo. Penso che sia quella giusta, comunque, se ti fa stare meglio.”

“Sono sicuro che la pensavi così anche riguardo alla tua prima moglie,” ribatté. Sapeva che sembrasse una cosa stronza da dire. Diamine, lo _era_. Ma qua si trattava della sua migliore amica e se gli si fosse presentata l’occasione di risparmiarle qualsiasi tipo di delusione, allora vi avrebbe tentato con tutte le sue forze. Inoltre, ciò aveva l’ulteriore vantaggio di non permettergli di crogiolarsi nei problemi della _sua_ vita amorosa.

“Avevo solo ventitré anni quando sposai Kara, non avevo neanche finito il college. Ero troppo giovane e ingenuo. È uno dei pochissimi lati positivi di cercare l’amore alla nostra età: sai cosa stai cercando. Cosa vuoi, cosa non vuoi. Mercedes ed io abbiamo gli stessi valori di base e obiettivi. È un buon inizio.”

Lui annuì, concordando appieno. Sapeva che Mercedes l’avesse incontrato in chiesa. Che si erano conosciuti lentamente davanti a vari caffè dopo la messa e poi pranzi, i quali erano diventati… qualcosa di più. Sapeva che lui era riuscito a erodere goccia dopo goccia l’irremovibile rifiuto di lei di non uscire mai più con un uomo e di essere soddisfatta della sua vita così com’era. Era ovviamente persistente e cocciuto quanto bastava per tenerle testa. Il che era un bene. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che fosse forte quanto lei.

“Cosa avresti fatto se non avesse mai ceduto?” chiese, curioso.

“Sarei stato deluso, ma avrei comunque voluto esserle amico. È eccezionale.”

“Stai sfondando una porta aperta,” ribatté lui, sorridendo.

 

Kurt si svegliò presto la mattina dopo ed emise un lungo sospiro. Era andato a letto presto la notte prima: il suo orologio interno esigeva un po’ di riposo e gli sguardi che Mercedes lanciava in modo neanche troppo furtivo al suo ragazzo gli avevano dato l’impressione che il suo allontanamento sarebbe stato apprezzato. Ma adesso erano le cinque e lui era completamente vigile. Superando in punta di piedi la porta chiusa della camera dell’amica, sollevò le sopracciglia e sogghignò. _Qualcuno ha fatto un piccolo pigiama party_ , pensò, divertito.

Una volta in cucina, accese la caffettiera e frugò all’interno del frigo, cercando idee per la colazione. Decidendo di fare le crêpes, si mise a mescolare gli ingredienti e a tagliare della frutta. Aprì l’ingresso sul retro per far entrare Theo, mormorando piano. Dando un’occhiata all’orologio, rimise l’impasto liquido in frigo, decidendo di aspettare un’ora più ragionevole per mangiare. Prendendosi una tazza di caffè, si sedette al tavolo e accese il portatile.

Ieri aveva chiamato Sandy e avevano parlato di tutti gli impegni lavorativi per i quali l’avrebbe potuto sostituire. Sapeva di essere uno stacanovista e che quello era il motivo per cui, quando le aveva detto che si sarebbe preso dieci giorni di permesso per motivi personali, lei non aveva fatto domande – il che era una delle caratteristiche che amava della sua superiore. Erano sempre stati sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda, dal punto di vista creativo, fin da quando aveva fatto uno stage con lei. Citando le sue stesse parole, Sandy aveva affondato gli artigli e non se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire, assumendolo come proprio assistente non appena finì l’università. Ora era vicina alla pensione, ma era ancora coinvolta in numerosi progetti.

Oltre alle video-conferenze con lei, aveva mandato messaggi a molte altre persone e attività per ridistribuire i vari appuntamenti. Ora sorseggiava il caffè e sfogliava le risposte, con il cane sdraiato ai suoi piedi, e si chiedeva se forse non fosse stato un po’ precipitoso a prendersi dieci giorni di pausa – era un lungo periodo di assenza, nonostante i contatti costanti che aveva con Sandy.

“Eh… buongiorno,” esordì piano la voce di Mike, interrompendo il suo ragionamento. Kurt si girò e guardò l’altro, in piedi in cucina con addosso quelli che sembravano un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica di Mercedes e nient’altro. _Siamo in gran forma_ , dovette concedergli, e inarcò un sopracciglio a mo’ di domanda.

“Giorno. Tutto bene?”

“Ehm, sì, senti, non abbiamo fatto-” Ma Kurt sollevò una mano per interromperlo.

“Bleah! Fermo. Non voglio sapere. Siete entrambi adulti, io non sono suo padre e abbiamo messo in chiaro le cose ieri sera e… io _davvero_ non voglio sapere, okay?” Quello annuì con aria impacciata, strofinandosi il volto con un palmo. “Suppongo che Mercedes ti abbia mandato giù a prendere il caffè. Dille di smettere di nascondersi e che sto facendo le crêpes. Rimani per colazione?” Non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere. Lo sorprendeva il fatto che Mike sembrasse più in imbarazzo per essere rimasto a _dormire_ che per trovarsi mezzo nudo in una cucina con un uomo gay. _Evidentemente è molto sicuro della sua sessualità_ , decretò. _O mi sbaglio. Non sarebbe la pima volta_.

“Il mio turno inizia alle otto, quindi sì: la colazione sarebbe fantastica, grazie. Vado a chiamare Mercedes.”

 

Sul tavolo c’erano le ultime due crêpes rimaste nel grande piatto e un vassoio quasi vuoto di fette di frutta. Kurt si poggiò allo schienale e fece una piccola smorfia. _Quell’ultima crêpe era di troppo_. Sorseggiò il caffè, guardando l’amica versare gocce di cioccolato liquido sulla sua seconda ‘ultima’ crêpe ( _‘Questa è_ davvero _l’ultima!’_ ).

“Andiamo ancora, domani sera? Puoi venire anche tu se vuoi, Kurt.”

Lui si destò dal suo sogno a occhi aperti – era rimasto affascinato dai disegnini che Mercedes stava tracciando sul piatto con i rimasugli di cioccolato.

“Cosa succede domani sera?” chiese prudentemente, avendo imparato per esperienza a non accettare alla cieca: era così che ci si ritrovava a dei party _Tupperware_ , seduti di fianco a persone che normalmente cercavi in ogni modo di evitare.1

“Uno dei miei amici fa una cena, ce n’è una al mese, ma questa serve a far conoscere tutti a Mercedes. E a far conoscere a tutti lei,” spiegò Mike, mentre lo sguardo gli si addolciva guardando la sua ragazza. Kurt riuscì a trattenersi dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo: era cotto a puntino. Mercedes gli rivolse quel sorriso misto a una specie di smorfia che lui riconobbe come il suo sorriso da diva determinata, e represse una risata, camuffandola da colpo di tosse; quella particolare espressione significava che sarebbe andato a quella cena, pena la morte.

“Averti con me mi aiuterebbe davvero a sentirmi più calma,” affermò, e lui sospirò, acconsentendo con un cenno del capo.

“Una cena… Dio, quanto mi fa sentire vecchio. Ti ricordi quando andavamo alle feste, invece?” mugugnò, intendendo la domanda in senso retorico. “Di quante persone stiamo parlando, comunque?”

“Al massimo dodici. Di più non ce ne stanno a tavola. E ci saranno almeno due coppie gay, lì, quindi non sarai… eh, l’unico…”

Inarcò un sopracciglio, incerto su come interpretare quell’affermazione. L’unico single? Dio, sperava di no. Ovviamente non l’unico omosessuale. L’unico omosessuale single? Beh, quella sì che era storia vecchia.

“Non mi sono espresso bene. Insomma… ci saranno altre persone gay, ma ci sono coppie e single, e tu non salterai all’occhio perché sei…”

Il sopracciglio si sollevò un po’ di più. Ora si stava segretamente divertendo a guardare Mike che scavava furiosamente, cercando di uscire dalla fossa in cui si era cacciato e, a ogni passo che guadagnava, scivolava indietro di due.

“Cavolo. È meglio che stia zitto. Mi sa… farei meglio ad andare a lavoro. Ci vediamo domani?”

“A quanto pare,” rispose lui con tono sarcastico, mentre Mercedes si alzava per accompagnarlo alla porta.

 

Era seduto nel sedile posteriore della macchina di Mike e fissava incredulo l’e-mail: non sapeva cosa Alex e Marcus avessero detto a Cassie, ma ora il suo ex era _loro ospite_ e Kurt doveva far inviare tutta la sua posta al loro indirizzo. Sentì la nausea invadergli lo stomaco. Aveva ricevuto un’e-mail dalla donna che non aveva ancora aperto e che aveva ignorato da quella mattina. _Che cazzo le hanno detto?_ L’aprì velocemente, mentre la sensazione di disagio aumentava.

> _Kurt, spero davvero che tu stia bene. Sono incazzata nera con Alex, non mi vuole neanche guardare negli occhi, ma Marcus insiste per farlo rimanere con noi. Sai, migliori amici e balle varie. Ma sono completamente dalla tua parte, tesoro, anche se Marcus insiste che non dovremmo prenderne alcuna. Non so come sia essere traditi, ma non credo che il verme se la caverebbe con niente meno che le palle chiuse in un barattolo come souvenir, succedesse a me. Fammi sapere se te ne posso fare omaggio, so dove dorme, dopotutto. Ti prego, se c’è qualsiasi cosa che io possa fare, dimmelo. Faccio sul serio. Basta una parola. Suppongo che tu sia da tuo papà o da Mercedes. Fammi sapere quando tornerai in città – verrò a trovarti e insieme potremo dare alle fiamme tutto quello che Alex ha lasciato lì – mi ha dato la sua copia delle chiavi. Apparentemente pensa che tu sarai più felice se sono io ad averle. Comunque, fammi sapere se ho il permesso di mettergli dell’arsenico nella cena – è un tipo di sale, no?_
> 
> _Prenditi cura di te. Ti vogliamo bene._
> 
> _Cassie (e Jamie) xxx_

Avvertì lo stomaco contrarsi e la gola stringersi. Deglutì convulsamente, cercando di inumidire la bocca. _Bastardi, bastardi, bastardi!_ Aveva voglia di sfogare tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. _Come osano mentirle?!_ Non sapeva cosa fare. Cassie era sua amica, ma solo grazie alla relazione tra Alex e Marcus; si erano comunque abbastanza avvicinati negli ultimi quattro anni… _Merda_. Avrebbe potuto dirle esattamente quello che aveva visto, ma l’avrebbe ferita e… _Non so cosa fare e la cosa mi sta dando sui nervi quanto il tradimento di quegli stronzi_.

“Kurt? Stai bene?” chiese Mercedes dal sedile anteriore.

“Mm, sì. Sto solo controllando le e-mail,” rispose lui, non volendo tirar fuori l’argomento della sua vita amorosa incasinata in presenza di Mike, che era ancora un perfetto estraneo, a essere sinceri – e stasera avrebbe dovuto essere _piacevole_.

“Ugh! Onestamente, quel coso ti dà dipendenza. È da stamattina che ce l’hai in mano!” mormorò.

“Beh, sai, è la mia ancora di salvezza,” ribatté acidamente, cercando di alleggerire il tono ma temendo di aver fallito miseramente. Gli occhi di Mercedes incontrarono i suoi nel riflesso dello specchietto laterale, confermando i suoi timori, e lui distolse lo sguardo, tentando di tenere sotto controllo la rabbia e il dolore che sembravano tornare a nuova vita dentro di sé.

 

Mike bussò alla porta dell’appartamento e lui la osservò venire aperta da una delle donne più minute che avesse mai visto. Se non fosse stato per il taglio di capelli carré e per le lievi rughe che comparvero quando sorrise e abbracciò l’uomo, l’avrebbe scambiata per un bambino.

“Ehi, Karen, lei è Mercedes, la mia ragazza, e lui è il suo migliore amico, Kurt. Ragazzi, questa è la mia amica Karen, la partner di Dave.”

Kurt rimase lì impalato e sconvolto, mentre la minuscola donna stringeva in un abbraccio stritolante lui e Mercedes, ricoprendoli di saluti e di esclamazioni di benvenuto; poi fece una smorfia quando quella gridò: “Dave! C’è Mike! E la sua _ragaaazzaaa_.”

“Diavolo, donna: sono nella stanza accanto, non in un altro Stato!”

Pensò che la voce gli fosse vagamente familiare, poi seppe per certo di averla riconosciuta quando Dave Karofsky voltò l’angolo del corridoio. Gli sembrò che tutto allo stesso tempo accelerasse e rallentasse.

Dave aveva un bell’aspetto, il che lo fece incazzare un po’. Indossava dei jeans scuri coperti in parte da un grembiule nero, una maglietta bianca sotto a una camicia a maniche corte verde scuro. Sembrava a suo agio, rilassato e sicuro di sé nell’ambiente che lo circondava. Il che aveva assolutamente senso, dato che quella era casa sua.

Guardò Karen camminargli incontro e dargli una pacca sul sedere; l’ex-compagno alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare scherzoso per via di qualcosa che lei gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, prima di dirigersi in un’altra parte dell’abitazione. A quanto pareva Dave aveva abbracciato brevemente la propria sessualità, per poi indietreggiare a tutta birra e sbarrare porte e finestre. Adesso si era avvicinato a loro e stava abbracciando l’amico, dandogli il benvenuto, ma le loro parole gli sembravano distanti. Kurt scosse la testa, tentando di schiarirsi le idee.

“Non penso di riuscire a stare qui. Mi dispiace. Ci vediamo a casa, Mercedes. Scusami, Mike. David,” affermò, quindi si voltò dall’altra parte e riaprì la porta, prima di chiudersela alle spalle una volta uscito. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di restare calmo, e marciò verso l’ascensore.

  

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – I _party Tupperware_ sono le dimostrazioni a domicilio dei prodotti _Tupperware_ , in cui una dimostratrice mostra agli aderenti tutti i vari prodotti della linea, sperando di farglieli comprare, ovviamente. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupperware).


	2. Agosto 2025 (parte 2)

Mercedes fissò Dave, sbalordita, registrando con lentezza chi fosse esattamente l’uomo di fronte a lei, prima di indietreggiare verso la porta, seguendo Kurt.

“Jones, no. Va tutto bene. Vado io,” disse quello, prendendo con una mano le chiavi di casa da una ciotola di vetro su un tavolino di fianco all’uscio e sciogliendo con l’altra il nodo frontale del grembiule.

“No, non penso che sia una buona idea, Karofsky,” rispose lei scuotendo la testa e accennando già a girarsi per andare dietro all’amico. Mike guardò dall’uno all’altra, confuso.

“Voi due vi conoscete?”

“Siamo andati alle superiori insieme,” spiegò Dave, appallottolando il grembiule e mettendolo sulla ciotola. Mike guardò prima lui e poi la sua ragazza.

“Allora… conosci anche Kurt,” desunse, guardandolo con attenzione. Colse il veloce lampo di allarme negli occhi nocciola, le sopracciglia che si aggrottavano e infine un cenno brusco del capo. Mercedes si era fermata per guardare lo scambio silenzioso.

“Vado io. Farò uno squillo a Mike se ci sarà bisogno del tuo intervento. Solo… fidati. Penso di sapere cosa non vada.”

“Io _davvero_ non penso che tu lo sappia e _davvero_ non penso che lo debba seguire tu…” iniziò lei, ma quello era già uscito. Schiaffò la borsa tra le mani del suo ragazzo e lo seguì a ruota.

 

Kurt non aveva fatto molta strada, aveva dovuto aspettare l’ascensore, che ci aveva messo un’eternità, poi era semplicemente uscito in strada, fermandosi e guardandosi attorno e non sapendo cosa fare o dove andare. Dave e Karen erano così _a loro_ _agio_ insieme, erano evidentemente in una relazione da un periodo di tempo significativo. Il che lo colpiva dolorosamente al cuore, ricordandogli i piccoli modi in cui Alex e Marcus comunicavano. Dettagli e gesti che aveva visto e che aveva liquidato, attribuendoli a una semplice amicizia. _Bastardi_. Passare la serata circondato da coppie, soprattutto con Dave Karofsky in una di esse, _non_ era negli accordi.

“Kurt…” la voce di quest’ultimo venne da dietro di lui. “Stai… bene?”

Sentì la rabia contro il suo ex riempirlo e si voltò di scatto, avvicinandosi a grandi falcate all’altro, mentre gli occhi lo fulminavano, i pensieri vorticavano, notando a malapena che Mercedes era solo un paio di metri dietro di lui.

“Sei gay o stai facendo finta di essere etero? Perché l’ultima volta che ho controllato eri gay!” lo accusò con voce bassa. Quello corrugò la fronte, perplesso dalla domanda. Qualsiasi problema avesse pensato che ci fosse tra lui e Kurt, questo non se l’era aspettato. Kurt si accigliò all’esitazione egli diede un calcio allo stinco.

“AHI!” esclamò, saltando all’indietro. “Cazzo, Kurt! Che diavolo di problema hai?”

“Karen! La tua _partner_!”

“Che problema hai con lei? L’hai appena incontrata!”

“Sì, ma tu le sei fedele? O ti stai facendo qualche altro tizio alle sue spalle per soddisfare quei desideri che apparentemente stai ancora negando? Sono stanco di uomini che mentono a donne innocenti solo perché vogliono una fottuta perfetta vita delle favole!”

“Di che cazzo stai parlando? Siamo insieme da cinque anni. E non ho portato a letto nessuno da sei mesi…”

“Wow, sei mesi interi solo di sesso etero, complimenti.”

“Che diamine stai dicendo? Non sto facendo sesso. Di nessun tipo. Perché dovrei stare…” si zittì a quel punto e lo guardò. “Aspetta. Tu pensi che io e _Karen_ stiamo facendo sesso?”

“Siete insieme da cinque anni, ciò che cosa implica di solito?”

Quello scoppiò a ridere, continuando fin quasi a piangerne. Lui aggrottò la fronte, non capendo cosa fosse così divertente, ma non aveva mai apprezzato la sensazione di venire deriso. Incrociò le braccia e sbuffò, seccato. Le risate dell’altro si calmarono e iniziò a riprendere fiato, riuscendo a infilare una parola tra un respiro e l’altro. Mercedes aveva un’espressione leggermente perplessa e lui era contento di non essere l’unico.

“Karen è… la mia partner di lavoro. _Solo_ … a lavoro. Siamo… in polizia insieme. Partner,” spiegò, facendo dei respiri profondi, ancora divertito.

“Oh… davvero?” chiese lui, cominciando a sentire il rossore salirgli lentamente lungo il collo. Dave annuì, non riuscendo a trattenere un enorme sorriso. “Beh… ora mi sento stupido. E so molto più della tua vita sessuale di quanto avessi voluto,” mormorò, sentendosi non solo estremamente imbarazzato, ma anche come una prima donna melodrammatica. Non c’era da meravigliarsi che Dave fosse divertito. Probabilmente lo era anche la sua amica, ma lei era più allenata a nasconderlo.

“Non c’è problema… i miei cosiddetti amici ne parleranno comunque a cena, probabilmente. Ma tu di solito, ehm… reagisci così quando pensi che un uomo gay sia con una donna?”

Lui si accigliò. Non era più un adolescente, come neanche un ventenne. Era maturato. O gli piaceva pensare di averlo fatto. _Sebbene le mie azioni negli ultimi minuti abbiano di certo gettato quella teoria fuori dalla finestra_. Emise un lieve sospiro e decise di sputare il rospo. Sarebbe diventato più facile. Lo sapeva. Mercedes gli si era accostata e l’aveva avvolto in un abbraccio, mentre i suoi occhi si spostavano con diffidenza dall’uno all’altro uomo.

“Il suo ex sta andando a letto con il suo ex – mmm, che confusione,” iniziò a spiegare lei e Kurt sorrise un po’.

“Ho un… ex-ragazzo, Alex, che mi ha tradito con uno dei suoi ex, Marcus. Che è sposato con una donna, Cassie, e ha un figlio con lei. A quanto pare ora ho problemi con uomini _bisessuali_ che sposano donne e poi le tradiscono con il mio ragazzo perché loro due insieme sono dei rovinafamiglie. E poi mentono alla propria moglie e fanno vivere con loro il proprio ex.”

“Cosa?” strillò Mercedes.

“Sì, ora Alex sta con Marcus e Cassie. Era quell’e-mail che ho letto in macchina venendo qui…”

Lei iniziò a borbottare sotto voce sull’idiozia della gente in generale e quali parti del corpo le piacerebbe appendere come decorazioni. Gli occhi di Dave si spalancarono alle chiare descrizioni e gli lanciò un’occhiata.

“Ehm, non devi rispondere se non vuoi, ma quanto ex è il tuo ex? Voglio dire, da quanto avete rotto?”

“Mmm… quattro giorni fa.”

“Ahia. Brutta cosa. Mi spiace, amico…”

“Va tutto bene, è solo che non so se potrò sopportare una stanza piena di innamorati, al momento.”

“Oh – è per quello che sei corso via, allora, non perché hai paura di me?”

“Paura di te?” ribatté lui, guardandolo incredulo. Anche Mercedes aveva un’aria divertita. “Ehm, Dave, ho smesso di avere paura di te quando hai dovuto indossare quel ridicolo berretto e scortarmi da una classe all’altra. Chiunque sia disposto a sembrare così stupido non è qualcuno di cui sarò spaventato. Tu e Karen… mi avete solo fatto pensare ad Alex e Marcus.”

“Oh. Davvero? Ehm. Okay. Bene. Allora… ci sono solo tre coppie: ti basta tornare dentro e immaginare che abbiano tutti in testa quei dannatissimi berretti rossi,” quindi fece una pausa di silenzio e la sua espressione cambiò leggermente. “Prometto che possiamo lanciare loro delle palline di mollica se diventano troppo disgustosi.”

Sbuffò una risata e non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo ghigno all’improvvisa immagine creata da quelle parole; annuì, seguendolo nel suo condominio, sentendosi un po’ meglio e scoccando un’occhiata all’amica. Si sentiva tremendamente melodrammatico, ma il suo stomaco ribelle aveva già cominciato a calmarsi.

“Prova a lanciarmi _qualsiasi_ cosa e conoscerai il _vero_ dolore…” intimò lei, pungolandolo con un dito.

 

“Grazie al cielo sei tornato! Il forno ha cominciato a suonare e non ero sicura se dovessi mettere roba dentro o tirarne fuori. Stavo per telefonarti-” esclamò Karen quando i tre tornarono nell’appartamento.

“Karen, rilassati. Dai a Kurt e Mercedes un drink e io mi riprenderò la mia cucina,” affermò lui, interrompendola. Lei sembrò sollevata e si voltò verso Kurt.

“Cosa prendi?”

“Penso che mi limiterò all’acqua per ora…” rispose. Incrociò lo sguardo di Mercedes e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso e un cenno del capo prima di seguire il padrone di casa in cucina, lasciandola a scegliere da bere, trovare Mike ed essere presentata ai suoi amici. Lui si sarebbe inserito con cautela nel contesto sociale, per ora preferiva un ambiente più tranquillo per raccogliere le idee e socializzare. Dave era un buon punto da cui iniziare. E in questo modo avrebbe potuto evitare la stanza piena di persone che forse – o forse no – avevano sentito il racconto del suo improvviso congedo.

“Ehm, scusa per il calcio,” esordì, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento dall’imbarazzo. Il gentile sbuffo dell’altro, l’alzata di spalle e il cenno negativo della testa gli mostrarono che non si era affatto offeso. Pensò che forse Dave pensava di essere in debito con lui per via del bullismo al liceo, nonostante le scuse passate.

“Allora, come conosci Mike?” chiese, scuotendo via quasi letteralmente le sue riflessioni mentre lo guardava muoversi con sicurezza per la stanza, spostando le pirofile nel forno e inserendovi una teglia piena di quelli che sembravano piccoli pasticcini.

“College. Giocavamo insieme a hockey. Poi lui è andato in Maryland per la specializzazione di medicina, siamo rimasti in contatto e circa tre anni fa si è trasferito qui. La maggior parte delle persone qui stasera sono suoi amici e ne abbiamo parecchi in comune. Giochiamo in una squadra di football informale con Adrian e Keegan.”

“Sto per cenare circondato da un gruppo di atleti?” chiese, e non poté negare il tono lievemente malizioso nella propria voce. Era una civetta naturale, secondo la sua migliore amica, ma Kurt pensava che L.A. l’avesse corrotto con il livello di falsità con cui si ricoprivano alcune persone, tentando di proteggersi dagli altri. Si era adattato abbastanza facilmente quando vi si era trasferito, poco meno di dieci anni prima, ma a volte faceva fatica a mettere da parte l’armatura quando non ce n’era bisogno.

“Mi piace pensare che abbiamo superato quel tipo di pregiudizi. Adrian è un dottore e Keegan un contabile. E tra Mike, Mercedes e me conosci già un quarto dei commensali,” asserì, spennellando dei piccoli cosetti a forma di cestino con una qualche glassa. Lui mormorò una risposta affermativa, silenziosamente affascinato e colpito dalla disinvoltura con cui Dave si muoveva nella sua cucina.

Non erano stati amici per la pelle nell’ultimo anno di superiori, ma erano stati più o meno amichevoli tra di loro e, onestamente, tutto era un miglioramento, rispetto ai primi due anni e mezzo della loro ostilità. Aveva fatto fatica ad accettare la persistente riluttanza dell’altro a fare _coming out_ e solo ora poteva davvero rendersi conto di quanto fosse stato rompipalle.

Dave aveva rivelato la sua sessualità ai genitori a quei tempi, apparentemente al solo scopo di far tacere suo padre, che continuava a tormentarlo perché si trovasse un’altra _‘brava ragazza come Santana’_ , se quello che gli aveva detto era vero. Lui non aveva saputo se essere più sbalordito dall’idea che avesse fatto effettivamente _outing_ o da come Paul Karofsky pensasse che Santana fosse una _brava ragazza_.

“Allora cosa fai adesso? Non ho visto il tuo nome su cartelloni illuminati a giorno,” chiese Dave, e il dolce tono scherzoso privò le parole di qualsiasi possibile offesa.

“Evidentemente non sei stato abbastanza attento. Io-” ma venne interrotto dal campanello. Suonò di nuovo poco dopo e Kurt notò lo stesso sguardo calcolatore sul viso dell’altro, oltre a sentire uno _‘stronza impaziente’_ mugugnato sotto voce. Sparito quello sguardo, Dave gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante. Lui assottigliò gli occhi, sospettoso.

“Che c’è?”

“Ti spiacerebbe aprire la porta?” chiese lui, continuando a sorridere e dandosi un’aria molto impegnata, occupandosi di numerosi piatti. Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò all’ingresso, aprendo la porta.

“Ciao, io son-”

“Se tu sei la nuova ragazza di Mike, allora mi sa che bisogna portarlo a fare una visita oculistica,” affermò Santana, esaminandolo da cima a fondo prima di superarlo a forza per appendere una giacca leggera alla piccola rastrelliera lì vicino.

“ _Santana_?” non riusciva a crederci. Tentò di mettere insieme tutti i pezzi: non solo Dave doveva aver saputo chi fosse alla porta, ma lui e lei erano ancora amici. _O qualcosa di simile_.

“Sì, sono io. Kurt, lei è Kate, la mia ragazza. Kate, lui è Kurt. Avevo lo sventurato compito di essere una dei suoi _amici_ alle superiori.”

“Aspetta. Cosa? Non eravamo amici alle superiori. Noi- ferma. La tua ragazza?” domandò, un tantino sbalordito. Nella sua mente aveva in un certo senso un’immagine ferma nel tempo di lei, con il suo amore quasi ossessivo per Brittany.

“Ciao,” lo salutò una donna bionda e flessuosa, e lui non poté fare a meno di notare la somiglianza tra le due. _Non ci sono sorprese, almeno qui_. Sembrava dolce e lui era quasi certo di aver sentito un accento inglese nell’unica parola che aveva pronunciato finora.

Gettando al vento ogni decenza, sorrise a trentadue denti e gettò le braccia attorno a Santana, intrappolandola in un abbraccio; era incredibilmente felice di rivederla, stronzaggine compresa. Lei gli diede delle pacche impacciate sulla schiena e cercò di districarsi dalla sua presa, infilzandolo infine con la punta acuminata del tacco sulle dita dei piedi. La lasciò andare con uno strillo di allarme, la guardò storto e tornò velocemente a riabbracciarla.

“Sei la sveltina di emergenza di Dave? Perché la cosa è un po’… disfunzionale. Probabilmente per te funziona, però.”

“Dio, quant’è bello rivederti. Sei sempre una stronza totale,” mormorò, ghignando. Ed _era_ bello vederla. Non erano rimasti in contatto, tranne per lo sporadico commento sarcastico sulle rispettive pagine di _Facebook_ , ma gli sembrò che un peso sulle spalle fosse improvvisamente scomparso. Mercedes poteva anche consolarlo con vino e cioccolata, ma Santana si sarebbe offerta di scovare il suo ex e tagliargli le palle ed essere _completamente_ seria. E, tutto d’un tratto, si ricordò di nuovo di Cassie. Era piuttosto sicuro che se quelle due si fossero incontrate, si sarebbe verificata una specie d’implosione.

“Ehi, Satana, vedo che hai incontrato il nostro ospite a sorpresa,” intervenne Dave, schioccandole un veloce bacio sulla guancia – e lui non aveva _idea_ di come facesse a passarla liscia.

“Vorrei davvero che non la chiamassi così,” mormorò Kate – e quello era sicuramente un accento inglese. Allo stesso modo sapeva (tramite Mercedes) che per qualche motivo il quasi-accento di Mike era scozzese.

“Mi spiace, Principessa, ma la conosco da più tempo di te,” rispose lui, dando anche a lei un breve bacio.

“Lo so, ma non fa altro che incoraggiarla,” affermò, superandoli ed entrando in un’altra sala, e Kurt non riuscì a fare a meno di pensare di nuovo a Brittany e al suo approccio con la testa tra le nuvole al mondo esterno. Si chiese che cosa stesse combinando adesso l’ex-compagna e se Santana ne sapesse qualcosa. O se gliene importasse. Si era perso un pezzo della conversazione e la sentì minacciare Dave con il tacco aguzzo prima di allontanarsi con passo deciso verso quello che presunse essere il soggiorno, a giudicare dal livello di voci che attraversavano il passaggio ad arco.

Riuscì a sentire la sua voce anche da lì: “Oh buon Dio, ma cos’è? Una mini riunione del McKinley?” A quelle parole seguì l’urletto sorpreso di Mercedes e non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno, sapendo che nessuno le avrebbe negato un altro abbraccio a sorpresa.

“Sapevi che era lei alla porta,” dichiarò, e Dave annuì.

“L’ultima ad arrivare; e ora conosci quasi la metà delle persone a cena. Non male, eh? Sono piuttosto sicuro che indossi quei tacchi apposta, giusto per avere sempre un’arma a portata di mano.”

Lui dovette convenire, su tutti i fronti. Era passato da una serata alla quale conosceva potenzialmente solo la sua amica del cuore (e Mike, se si sentiva generoso), a una situazione del tipo quasi-cena-con-gli-amici. Mancava solo che si presentassero qui Blaine o Rachel e la cosa sarebbe diventata surreale.

“Inoltre, Kate e Santana diventano _disgustosamente_ affettuose quando hanno bevuto un po’ troppo…” aggiunse con un sorriso maligno che Kurt contraccambiò un po’ disorientato, avendo l’impressione di essere scivolato in una realtà alternativa. Ma il fatto che Santana avesse insinuato che lui fosse la sveltina d’emergenza di Dave, cosa che non era stato in grado di negare, gli aveva appena fatto capire che l’altro dovesse essere dichiarato. Si chiese quanto.

“A lavoro lo sanno che sei gay?” domandò e si sentì all’istante mortificato. Non solo non erano affaracci suoi, ma gli sembrò di essere tornato sedicenne. _Ancora_. E non aveva neanche voluto chiedergli _quello_ , voleva solo assicurarsi che non sarebbero spuntati fuori altri ex-studenti del McKinley. _Davvero_! Ma Dave sembrava più divertito che altro, e lui si rilassò lievemente contro la maniglia della porta.

“Kurt, lo sanno a tal punto che mi usano nei loro opuscoli per l’ _Opportunità di lavoro equa_ ,” rispose.

“È vero,” s’intromise Karen, intrufolandosi di fianco a lui per entrare in cucina. “Quanto manca perché si cominci a mangiare? Harry si è già tolto la maglietta. A quanto pare Tom gli ha lasciato bere qualche drink prima di venire qui. Non credo che ripeterà l’esperienza molto presto,” commentò, allungando furtivamente una mano verso un vassoio di cibo.

“Toccalo e lunedì non porterò la torta,” minacciò lui, al che lei sorrise a Kurt e fece la linguaccia alle spalle del collega. “Comunque, non riesco a immaginare Tom che gli _lascia_ fare qualcosa. Quel ragazzo mi fa sentire antico.”

“Non puoi minacciarmi con la torta, lunedì è il mio compleanno! Comunque, Harry ha solo sette anni meno di te. _Tu_ sei solo un retrogrado. Devo ammetterlo, però: il panorama è piacevole. Non mi capita spesso di poter sbavare su bei ventiseienni celibi…” e gli rivolse un occhiolino: si rese conto allora che stava probabilmente cercando di dare sui nervi a Dave di proposito. Decise che Karen gli piaceva.

 

“Dovremo mangiare tutta questa roba?” chiese Kurt, guardando la moltitudine di piatti di fronte a sé. Tapas spagnole, a quanto pareva, tantissimi piatti dall’aspetto delicato che aveva aiutato a portare dal forno al grande tavolo quadrato in sala da pranzo. C’erano dodici pietanze in tutto, alcune variavano per quantità e grandezza, ma tutte erano diversissime tra loro. Stava puntando con interesse i kebab di frutti di mare marinati al chili e lime.

“Sì. E c’è anche il dolce, alla fine…”

“Vado a radunare l’orda, allora,” annunciò lei, dirigendosi in salotto.

L’ambiente si stava riempiendo di persone, tra le quali un uomo che si stava rinfilando una T-shirt, quindi suppose che si trattasse di Harry. Non ci sembrava essere alcun ordine da seguire per sedersi a tavola e lui non fu sorpreso quando la minuta poliziotta lo spinse su una sedia e gli si sistemò di fianco.

Il cibo, le bevande e la conversazione fluivano tra tutti i convitati e lui ascoltò, felice di rimanere in silenzio e lasciare le vite di queste persone circondarlo. Soprattutto visto che ogni volta che apriva bocca sembrava perdere quindici anni di maturità. Harry si stava lamentando (di nuovo – a quanto pareva ciò succedeva di frequente) di come sua madre gli avesse dato il nome di Harry Potter e di come fosse ovvio che l’odiasse, per infliggere su di lui un nome talmente orribile – numerosi occhi si alzarono al cielo quando iniziò a cercare di farsi chiamare Alex.

Scoprì che Tom era il fratello di Mike; parlavano entrambi con un accento quasi scozzese perché avevano vissuto lì finché il secondo non aveva finito le superiori. Tom stava con Harry da cinque anni e Kurt soffocò come meglio poté il risentimento provocato dal vedere una coppia così evidentemente felice. Per quanto leggermente strana. Il più grande era un architetto: aveva un’aria molto calma e controllata e sicura di sé. L’altro, al contrario, aveva appena terminato il suo master in scienze informatiche e aveva deciso di odiare la disciplina: ora voleva diventare capufficio e comandare tutti a bacchetta.

Adrian, Christine e Kate stavano parlando di qualcosa che era successo in ospedale e Mike stava cercando di farli smettere con tutte le sue forze, dicendo di non voler pensare al lavoro, stasera. Non stava avendo molto successo; Christine, più grande della maggior parte di loro di almeno un decennio, continuava a zittirlo. Aveva tre figli adolescenti, da quello che stava dicendo – _‘quattro se contiamo Mike!’_ – e quest’ultimo borbottò di avere già una madre e di non aver bisogno di un’altra, ma era chiaro che ci fosse un legame molto forte tra loro.

Mercedes fu splendida per tutta la durata della cena, facendo domande e parlando del suo impiego come terapista musicale e insegnante. Menzionò di adorare i bambini e Adrian la informò di averne _‘quattro di quella specie’_ e che se li poteva prendere in qualsiasi momento, se li voleva. Ma fu chiaro quanto li amasse quando tirò fuori il portafoglio e le mostrò molte foto di una piccola di quattro anni e di tre bambini che ne avevano appena compiuti due. Spiegò che i gemelli erano la ragione per la quale erano tornati negli Stati Uniti dal Canada, la sua madrepatria. Sua moglie Anna aveva qui tutta la famiglia e loro avevano bisogno di tutto l’aiuto che potevano trovare.

Guardò Santana e Kate con aperta curiosità. La seconda non aveva problemi a dimostrarle affetto pubblicamente, sporgendosi spesso verso di lei per baciarle la guancia. Il numero di effusioni ricambiate aumentava di numero e durata man mano che il pasto andava avanti. Dave incrociò il suo sguardo e sollevò tra le dita una pallina di mollica, inarcando un sopracciglio – ma lui scosse la testa. Per quanto potesse essere strano, gli piaceva vederla così felice. Era un’avvocatessa adesso e secondo lui doveva essere un portento. Di certo non voleva trovarsela di fronte in un’aula di tribunale.

Kate aveva passato gran parte della cena a cercare di convincere gli altri che la lettera K fosse chiaramente superiore a tutte le altre dell’alfabeto e citò la presenza di Kurt, Karen e Keegan per provare come un giorno loro domineranno il mondo. La sua ragazza sembrava divertita e Mercedes aggiunse che anche Karofsky doveva essere ammesso tra le K.

Quell’intervento si trasformò in un’altra conversazione sul perché Dave fosse chiamato così spesso col suo cognome al liceo; quello li informò che c’erano stati quattro ‘David’ nella sua classe alle medie e l’insegnante li chiamava Dave, David, Karofsky e Theobald per differenziarli: ‘Karofsky’ gli era rimasto attaccato. Si passò quindi a una discussione sugli insegnanti in generale e, sostenendosi a vicenda, gli ex-studenti del McKinley intrattennero gli altri con storie divertenti su Sue Sylvester. Mike era ugualmente esterrefatto e affascinato, dicendo a Mercedes che, sebbene avesse già sentito alcuni di quei racconti, era sempre stato piuttosto certo che Santana e Dave lo stessero prendendo in giro.

Erano rimaste solo piccole porzioni di cibo sui vassoi, e lui prese l’ultimo kebab di frutti di mare con falsa riluttanza quando Karen gli cacciò il piatto sotto il naso. Keegan – che era rimasto silenzioso quasi quanto lui – aveva iniziato a ritirarli, ma non prima di aver posato una mano sulla spalla di Dave e avergli sorriso. Quello ricambiò il sorriso e lui si chiese quale tipo di rapporto avessero, perché era chiaro che ci fosse un passato tra loro. Sembrava che rimanere più o meno in silenzio gli avesse fatto riguadagnare anni di maturità, perché non si mise a fare domande a persone dall’altro lato della stanza senza aver prima pensato.

Con la tavola sparecchiata e ripulita, si spostarono tutti con passo letargico in soggiorno e Keegan poggiò un grande vassoio pieno di fette di frutta e di cioccolatini sul tavolino, tra i lamenti di tutti, poiché non sarebbero stati in grado di far entrare più niente nei loro stomaci tesi al massimo. Quello disse che fossero tutti degli idioti per non aver lasciato un po’ di spazio, prima di accomodarsi sul pavimento, a distanza strategica dal dessert. Kurt si era impossessato di una grande poltrona con orecchioni e aveva rannicchiato le gambe sotto di sé, dopo aver infilato le scarpe sotto di essa.

Studiò la stanza: una grande tela raffigurante la foto di un vigneto autunnale occupava quasi una parete intera, altre fotografie in bianco e nero di persone che lui non riconosceva erano appese su un muro laterale, formando un’opera d’arte collettiva, e dietro di lui c’era una libreria alta fino al soffitto, piena di tantissimi libri ma anche ninnoli che di certo avevano un certo valore intrinseco. Resisté l’impulso di frugare tra i volumi e studiare i soprammobili, riconcentrandosi invece sulle persone nel salotto, trovandole tutte intente a fissarlo.

“Che c’è? Ho rovesciato qualcosa?” chiese, guardandosi prontamente la camicia bianca, che solo molti anni di pratica avevano mantenuto immacolata.

“Keegan ti ha appena chiesto che lavoro fai…” spiegò Mercedes, divertita.

“Ehm,” indugiò. Era passato molto tempo da quando era stato con persone che non sapevano chi fosse e quale fosse la sua professione. “Disegno vestiti. Costumi. Sono un costumista,” disse, facendo una smorfia al modo incomprensibile con cui le parole gli ruzzolavano fuori dalle labbra. Non aveva bevuto niente di alcolico, quindi non aveva scusanti da usare. Arrossì lievemente e si mortificò del fatto che fosse successo di nuovo in così poche ore.

“Deve essere affascinante. Quindi ti occupi di teatro?” chiese Christine, con interesse che sembrava genuino.

“Mm, a dirla tutta lavoro più che altro nel cinema. Capita che realizzi qualcosa per il teatro, ma è raro.” La verità era che Kurt era diventato così conosciuto e ricercato che poteva scegliere quali progetti ritenesse interessanti o una sfida dal punto di vista creativo. E gli unici costumi per il teatro che aveva ideato negli ultimi cinque anni erano tutti stati ufficialmente richiesti (o meglio, ordinati) dall’unica e sola Rachel Berry, secondo la quale solo i migliori potevano vestirla. Lui avrebbe soltanto voluto che l’amica si vestisse meglio quando non si trovava su un palcoscenico, ma quando lo definiva _il migliore_ , molte cose le venivano perdonate.

“Sta anche facendo il modesto,” intervenne Mercedes, adocchiandolo da sopra il calice di vino. “Ha vinto un _Oscar_ l’anno scorso.”

Quell’informazione interessò Christine, che esigette di sapere per quale film, così lui si ritrovò in una conversazione espansiva con lei, Karen e, sorprendentemente, Adrian. Gli altri sembravano interessati, quindi iniziò a parlare, con un po’ di imbarazzo, del procedimento dell’ideazione dei costumi, degli _story board_ , dei campioni di stoffa, delle misurazioni delle celebrità. Immaginò che sembrasse tutto meraviglioso, ma non accennò alle estenuanti ore di lavoro, ai costumi che erano creati e poi bocciati, ai vip malevoli che ti trattavano come cittadini di serie B. Avere a che fare con i grossisti di stoffe, cercare di trovare il tipo di struttura adatto per un costume d’epoca, fare degli screen-test alle stoffe e scoprire che sotto a quelle luci _non funzionavano_. C’erano molti aspetti del suo lavoro di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, ma il lato creativo? Quello non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato.

Elencò tutte le pellicole nelle quali era stato coinvolto e, quando spiegò di essere appena tornato da Londra, Kate si entusiasmò da matti (era la sua città natale, a quanto pareva) e fortunatamente la conversazione si spostò dalla sua professione e si concentrò invece sui viaggi: le peggiori e le migliori esperienze e le situazioni ridicole in cui ci si era trovati.

Fu sorpreso di scoprire che Dave sembrava aver viaggiato parecchio, a giudicare dagli aneddoti che stava condividendo con loro. E lui non riuscì a farne a meno: era _curioso_. Voleva saperne _di più_ su di lui, su come fosse adesso. Comunque, quel percorso conduceva al disastro. Era appena uscito da un rapporto di quattro anni e la sua vita era a quattro ore di volo da qui. Quindi… _amici_. Era interessato a essergli _amico_. Il che significava che la prossima volta che sarebbe tornato a Chicago avrebbe avuto qualcun altro con cui poter passare del tempo. Amici. Poteva riuscirci.

Harry era steso supino, con le braccia e le gambe spalancate, intento a disegnare un ‘angelo di moquette’ e a dichiarare sopra le voci di tutti gli altri che voleva che lo chiamassero Kelly, così da potersi unire alle altre K nel loro piano per la dominazione del mondo. Il suo ragazzo decise che era ora di andare a casa, fintanto che Harry si reggeva ancora in piedi, e Christine, Karen e Adrian li imitarono: gli ultimi due dissero che li aspettava un risveglio mattiniero con i bambini, mentre la prima intervenne con un: _‘Al diavolo i marmocchi! Sono troppo vecchia per questa roba. Io ho solo bisogno del mio letto!’_ E quindi rimasero in sette. Quattro ex-alunni del liceo di Lima, Mike, Keegan e Kate.

Santana affermò che secondo lei avevano spaventato tutti gli etero presenti – vide Mike alzare gli occhi al cielo. Lui probabilmente la conosceva meglio di Kurt, adesso. Era curioso di sapere con chi fossero ancora in contatto gli altri. Non tanto Dave, perché dubitava che sentisse qualcuno che gli potesse interessare, a parte Santana, ma quest’ultima era sempre stata… difficile da decifrare.

“Chiedi e _basta_ , Kurt. Riesco a sentire i tuoi neuroni che girano sulla ruota,” lo informò Mercedes, e lui si morse un labbro. Il filtro cervello-bocca dell’amica spariva quando aveva bevuto più di due bicchieri di vino e la cosa gli fece ricordare com’era da adolescente.

“Mi stavo solo chiedendo se voi foste ancora in contatto con qualcuno… dei vecchi compagni, intendo,” aggiunse in fretta alla fine della frase, prima che Santana facesse un commento sull’essere sempre in contatto con qualcuno.

“Sì, ogni tanto vedo Brittany,” disse lei. “Lavora a _Disneyland_. Ha fatto Cenerentola per qualche anno. Ha sposato Artie e ha una bambina di nome Jasmine. Artie fa qualcosa di noioso con non so che.”

“Questo restringe il campo,” borbottò Mercedes con tono sarcastico, ma il cuore di Kurt si strinse al disinteresse che la Santana aveva per l’ex-compagno – o profonda antipatia che provava verso colui che, a quanto pareva, ancora rimaneva al fianco del suo primo amore.

“Allora sono in California, dovrò cercare di rimettermi in contatto con loro,” affermò, sebbene sapesse, mentre le parole gli uscivano di bocca, che probabilmente non l’avrebbe fatto.

“E voi? Chi sentite, ancora?” chiese Santana.

“Beh, Finn, naturalmente. Sta bene. Ha sposato Melanie, che è deliziosa. È un elettricista d’auto, lavora con mio papà. Ha un figlio e ne sta aspettando un altro. Rachel è a Broadway. Ovviamente. Anche Blaine è a New York, è un direttore musicale. Mmm, Puck insegna storia, Tina è una designer tessile e Mike è un biologo di acqua dolce,” elencò lui, ed era tutto qua, davvero. Vite riassunte in una frase.

Non sapeva cosa fosse successo a Quinn, Lauren o Sam. E le nuove aggiunte al Glee Club nel suo ultimo anno non avevano avuto alcun impatto su di lui, in pratica, quindi non gli interessava particolarmente sapere dove fossero. Ora che stava pensando agli altri tre membri del coro, però, gli venne da chiedersi cosa stessero combinando.

“Lauren è una fotografa, lavora un sacco per il _National Geographic_ ,” affermò Dave, e il ghigno sul suo volto diceva quanto fosse compiaciuto di sapere qualcosa su uno dei loro amici delle superiori di cui loro non erano al corrente.

“Come fai a saperlo?” domandò Mercedes, battendolo in velocità.

“Il mio ultimo ragazzo era un fotografo. Conosceva Lauren. Si erano incontrati a qualche premiazione o roba simile. Sono piuttosto vicini, come colleghi, suppongo. Ha sempre un bel caratterino. Le piace la fotografia perché non deve avere a che fare con troppi idioti al giorno.”

“Sì, quello è proprio da lei,” mormorò l’amica.

Kurt però stava studiando le foto alle pareti con interesse rinnovato, chiedendosi se fosse l’ex l’uomo dietro l’obiettivo. Chiese indicazioni per il bagno e l’altro gli disse di seguire il corridoio. Si alzò, camminando con solo le calze ai piedi. Le luci del passaggio erano accese e Dave gli aveva dato una scusa per sbirciare le altre immagini sui muri. _‘Ti basta cercare la porta con sopra la foto di un bagno’_ significava che lui non si sarebbe sentito troppo in colpa a studiare quelle che adornavano ogni uscio.

Erano tutte in bianco e nero e, benché lui non fosse un esperto, era abbastanza sicuro che lo stile fosse il medesimo di quelle in soggiorno. Su una porta c’era Dave con in braccio un bebè e tre bambini attorno a loro: si chiese che diamine ci potesse essere in _quella_ stanza e chi fossero gli altri soggetti. Di fronte a essa c’era la soglia decorata con l’immagine di un bagno, ma Kurt si ritrovò attratto dalle altre tre, con la curiosità che si faceva di nuovo sentire. Il ritratto di un letto gli fece pensare che quella fosse probabilmente la stanza per gli ospiti, quello dei tre bambini che questa volta stavano giocando con delle lenzuola gli fece stabilire che lì ci fosse un ripostiglio per la biancheria.

Anche l’ultima foto ritraeva un letto, ma l’uomo nudo addormentato tra le sue coperte gli fece mordere un labbro. Non c’era nulla di osceno nell’immagine: un lenzuolo copriva la parte inferiore del corpo, una gamba spuntava dalle coltri e c’era un cuscino tenuto sopra il viso. Le spalle erano ampie, il petto forte e definito, ma non nel modo prodotto da ore e ore in palestra. C’era una fine peluria che si stringeva fino a diventare un sottile percorso che dall’ombelico scompariva sotto le coperte.

Gli prudevano le dita. Voleva poter abbassare il lenzuolo e _guardare_. Aveva imparato molto negli ultimi quindici anni e tra quelle cose c’era il fatto che preferisse fisici mascolini a letto, non corpi snelli e sgambettanti come il proprio. E quello che aveva di fronte soddisfaceva tutti i parametri. Con qualche extra. Si rese conto allora di starsi ancora mordendo il labbro – gli sembrava gonfio – e il sangue stava fluendo verso il basso. Gemendo piano, si rimproverò mentalmente. Potevano anche essere state quasi quattro settimane, ma lui non si sarebbe masturbato nel bagno di Dave Karofsky!

E poi riguardò il ritratto davanti a sé e si rese conto che l’uomo steso tra le lenzuola doveva essere Dave. Lo stesso Dave che gli aveva mostrato compassione per la recente fine della sua relazione. Lo stesso Dave che gli aveva offerto un proiettile di mollica con ogni intenzione di lanciarlo contro Santana al suo segnale. Lo stesso Dave che era stato sorridente e affascinante per tutta la serata. E che a quanto pareva sotto ai vestiti nascondeva _quel_ corpo. Aveva mentito. Si sarebbe masturbato nel bagno di Dave Karofsky, dopotutto.

 

Chiuse la porta, posandovi contro la schiena, col cuore che batteva come se qualcuno l’avesse rincorso. Non riusciva a credere di stare seriamente considerando l’idea di farsi una sega, proprio qui e proprio ora. Sapeva di dover fare in fretta, ma anche che erano passate quattro settimane dall’ultimo orgasmo, quindi la _velocità_ non sarebbe stata un problema. Riuscire a non ridere in modo isterico quando avrebbe rivisto Dave, magari sì.

Ancora incredulo che lo stesse davvero facendo, abbassò la cerniera dei jeans, prendendo con l’altra mano dei fazzolettini da una scatola di fianco al rubinetto del lavandino. Il suo pene si stava riempiendo e diventando sempre più duro, ovviamente elettrizzato dal più piccolo pensiero o attenzione che gli stava finalmente per rivolgere. Controllando di nuovo che la serratura fosse definitivamente chiusa, si abbassò intimo e pantaloni fino alle ginocchia. Non poteva rischiare di sporcarli, perché _quello_ di certo l’avrebbe tradito al volo.

Si sputò rozzamente sul palmo, il suono sembrò fortissimo nella quiete della stanza, e trattenne un altro gemito: si sentiva assolutamente _osceno_ al momento. Con la mano circondò l’erezione, afferrandola con decisione ma non così stretto da impedirgli di venire. Il tempo era di cruciale importanza. La sensazione di carne su altra carne, sebbene stesse facendo tutto da solo, gli era mancata da troppo e non aveva tempo di pensare a fantasie elaborate per aiutarsi a raggiungere l’obiettivo. Tutto quello a cui stava pensando era di trovarsi in quella foto, di essere steso su un letto dopo essere stato scopato a dovere.

La sua mente sembrava essere stata stimolata fin troppo, continuava a fornirgli immagini create dal nulla di Dave sotto, sopra, attorno a lui. Roventi baci appassionati, la carezza ruvida di un accenno di barba contro le labbra, dita che scivolavano lungo la schiena. _Cazzo!_ Avvertiva l’orgasmo avvicinarsi velocemente, la calda sensazione di strettezza che cominciava nell’addome, dandogli l’impressione di star trascinando il corpo intero in una sfera di energia compressa che sarebbe esplosa a momenti.

“ _Cazzo_ …” gemette – piano, sperava – quando venne.

Giurò di non far passare mai più tanto tempo senza venire, perché non era assolutamente possibile che avesse appena avuto uno dei migliori orgasmi della sua vita. A ripensarci, magari l’avrebbe rifatto, se quello era il risultato. Posò per un momento la testa contro il muro coperto di piastrelle, facendo tornare il respiro al ritmo normale. Rinfrescandosi il viso con dell’acqua, procedette poi a mettersi a posto, lavandosi meticolosamente le mani e assicurandosi che la stanza fosse esattamente come l’aveva trovata. Il fatto che si fosse appena masturbato nel bagno di Dave Karofsky, immaginando e pensando a _lui_ , lo faceva sentire diverso. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse cambiato, però.

 

“Scusate, le altre foto in corridoio mi hanno distratto,” disse, sperando di sembrare disinvolto, quando rientrò in salotto. Non riuscì a fare a meno di lanciare un’occhiata al padrone di casa, sapendo di avere ancora le guance accaldate, ma quello evitò di guardarlo negli occhi e sembrava essere nella sua stessa situazione. Si domandò cosa si fosse perso.

“Sei pronto per andare a casa? Vogliamo andare a messa domani,” intervenne Mercedes, e lui ammirò la sua devozione. Non era una donna mattiniera e, con i postumi della sbornia che si sarebbe portata dietro, Kurt decise di provare con tutte le sue forze a starle alla larga il giorno dopo, almeno fino alle due del pomeriggio – da cui lo separavano solo dodici ore. Magari l’avrebbe evitata fino a lunedì…

Gli sembrava di avere un ronzio in testa, da quanto era stanco. Sentì Dave proporre a Keegan di stare a dormire, piuttosto che prendere un taxi. Mike si oppose, offrendogli invece un passaggio, e lui accettò. Guardò Santana abbracciare Mercedes, e Kate abbracciare tutti quanti. Diventava amichevole con tutti quando era un po’ brilla.

Dave gli chiese per quanto tempo sarebbe rimasto a Chicago, ma la sua migliore amica rispose per lui. Gli disse che gli avrebbe mandato un messaggio dal cellulare di Mike con il numero di Kurt, così si sarebbero potuti organizzare per uscire insieme per un drink o qualcosa di simile. La sua mente era vigile quanto bastava per urlare: _No! No! No!_ Ma venne ignorata. Uscire a bere con Dave avrebbe potuto essere interessante, comunque, e forse sarebbe riuscito a dare risposta ad alcune delle domande che gli erano venute in mente quella sera.

Salutò gli altri in uno stato un po’ confuso – e doveva avere un aspetto distrutto, perché Mercedes lo stava accompagnando gentilmente verso la macchina. Non si ricordava neanche di essere uscito dal condominio. Keegan e Mike stavano parlando dell’allenamento di football per il pomeriggio successivo. Intanto che lui si accomodava nel sedile posteriore e poggiava il capo sul poggiatesta, si rese conto di avere ancora davvero bisogno di fare pipì.


	3. Agosto 2025 (parte 3)

Kurt rimase nascosto in camera per la maggior parte di domenica. Riusciva a sentire Mercedes pestare i piedi in giro per casa e imprecare. Era piuttosto sicuro che, poiché faceva tanta attenzione a non farlo a lavoro, quando non era lì cercava (a volte) di recuperare le occasioni perdute… a vagonate. Non gli sembrava di ricordare che l’avesse fatto con Mike accanto, però. _Probabilmente cerca di apparire raffinata_. Mentre lei era in chiesa, Kurt ne approfittò per andare a correre, fare colazione e preparare dei panini di cui avrebbe fatto scorta in camera. Voleva solo un po’ di quiete e l’amica sapeva cosa volesse dire la porta chiusa.

Lavorò un po’, mandando un’e-mail dopo l’altra a vari fornitori, organizzando consegne di campioni di stoffa così che fossero lì ad aspettarlo quando sarebbe tornato a L.A. Era all’inizio di due progetti, il che era insolito: di norma ne aveva tre, ognuno a uno stadio diverso. Fece qualche schizzo, non riuscendo davvero a concentrarsi, ma almeno avrebbe avuto _qualcosa_ da mandare a Sandy, domani. Rispose a Cassie con un’e-mail attentamente composta, dicendo che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto invitarla a bere un caffè quando sarebbe tornato, ma si astenne dall’invitare Marcus.

Chiamò suo papà e gli disse che lui e Alex avevano rotto, e no, non c’erano possibilità di riconciliarsi. Non voleva entrare nei particolari, ma Burt glieli tirò fuori lentamente, come spine dal fianco. Pianse di nuovo, ma le sue dolci parole calmanti lo rassicurarono, dicendogli che era forte e che l’avrebbe superato e che il suo ex non valeva un altro secondo del suo tempo.

Gli passò brevemente Carole, la quale chiese quando sarebbe tornato in California e quando sarebbe invece venuto a casa a trovarli. Non c’era alcuna critica nella sua voce, solo amore e la voglia di sapere quando avrebbe rivisto il suo secondo figlio. Le promise un weekend di visita a settembre, sapendo che per allora il nuovo nipotino o nipotina dovesse essere nato, e lui avrebbe potuto giustificare il viaggio al suo cervello fanatico del lavoro.

 

Lunedì passò in un lampo. Mercedes ritornò a lavoro e lui usò quell’opportunità per pensare seriamente ai suoi due progetti: un film d’epoca ambientato nella seconda metà del 1800 e una pellicola di fantascienza che gli concedeva una licenza artistica molto più ampia. Più si concentrava sul lavoro, meno doveva pensare ad altro. Sapeva di essere in vacanza, in teoria, ma avere troppo tempo libero con niente da fare era il modo migliore per renderlo triste. Così lavorò. Gli sembrava di essere più produttivo, qui, con meno distrazioni, ma era difficile dirlo; sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a giudicare i suoi risultati una volta tornato a L.A.

Quando Mercedes finì le sue lezioni serali di musica, disseppellì la vecchia _Xbox_ e cercò di inserire _Rock Band_. Kurt scoppiò a ridere quando il gioco non si avviò e lei si vendicò lanciandogli contro il controller senza fili. Decise che domani sarebbe uscito a comprarle una nuova consolle, fintanto che avesse un gioco o qualcosa di simile con cui potessero cantare. Si fece un appunto mentale di chiamare Finn e chiedergli consiglio. Suo fratello passava ancora una quantità di tempo ridicola ai videogiochi, tanto che Melanie, sua moglie, diceva sempre di avere _già_ due figli. Tenendo in considerazione quanto potesse essere infantile su certe cose, lui era pienamente d’accordo.

 

Martedì passò quasi nello stesso modo di lunedì, tranne per il fatto che prese un taxi fino in centro e andò di nuovo a fare spese. Trovò l’ultimo modello di _Xbox_ e pensò che il commesso dovesse essere pagato a provvigione, perché lo caricò di una batteria, due controller per chitarre, due microfoni e due stativi per microfoni (così sarebbero stati in grado di cantare e suonare uno strumento allo stesso tempo) e cinque giochi diversi che avevano a che fare col canto e/o con la musica.

Rifiutò l’offerta di giochi con ballo e canto combinati. Ballare e cantare erano fattibili quindici anni prima, ora era più probabile che si facessero male inciampando contro lo spigolo di qualche mobile. Disimballò il tutto e li installò una volta tornato a casa. Mise la vecchia consolle, i controller e i suoi giochi nella borsa per il riciclo fornitagli dal commesso e testò il sistema, cantando la prima canzone che comparve sullo schermo (di una band di nome _Sferics_ ).

Di pomeriggio presto, Mercedes chiamò e chiese se gli andasse di fare qualcosa quella sera con lei e Mike. Lui disse che non gli dispiaceva stare da solo, non c’era bisogno che se lo portassero appresso a reggere il moccolo, ma lei gli assicurò che non sarebbe stato il caso. E quando si fece sera e Kurt si ritrovò seduto con l’amica _sull’erba_ di fianco a un campo di football dedicato a un certo tizio di nome Bill, seppe perché l’avesse voluto accanto.

Erano lì per guardare Mike allenarsi e per lui non era affatto una grande rinuncia guardare quaranta omaccioni correre avanti e indietro a petto nudo (anche se in alcuni casi avrebbero fatto anche meglio a tenere la maglietta). Era una bollente serata estiva piena d’afa e stava sfoggiando i jeans più spesso quella settimana di quanto non fosse successo nel corso dell’ _anno_. Perché avesse _acconsentito_ (cioè, fosse stato corrotto) a venire con lei per guardare un _allenamento di football_ e perché stesse indossando dei _jeans_ con quel caldo – beh, non era sicuro di cosa l’avesse posseduto in entrambi i casi.

A dire la verità, la promessa di una cena e di alcolici _dopo_ l’allenamento aveva influenzato – parecchio – la sua decisione, quando Mercedes gli aveva finalmente detto dove stavano andando (ovviamente pensava che non sarebbe saltato giù da un’auto in corsa; e aveva ragione… nella maggior parte dei casi). Tuttavia pensava che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di quell’incentivo se lei avesse menzionato che i ragazzi avrebbero scorrazzato per il campo mezzi nudi. Quindi, in fin dei conti, non aveva rimpianti.

Era piuttosto sicuro che gli occhiali da sole gli celassero abbastanza bene gli occhi, così da non farlo sentire troppo pervertito. Poteva sentire la leggerissima brezza proveniente dal laghetto dietro di loro e si chiese quanto ci avrebbe messo ad annoiarsi. Godersi lo spettacolo della natura era buono e giusto, ma gli stava anche ricordando l’incidente imbarazzante di sabato sera e far fluire il sangue a sud mentre era seduto di fianco alla sua migliore amica era… beh, sarebbe stato strano in più di un senso. Per non parlare dell’imbarazzo.

La sua conoscenza dello sport era quantomeno approssimativa. Aveva sopportato più partite di quante ne volesse ricordare e aveva imparato piuttosto in fretta a smettere di fare domande. Suo padre aveva una pazienza infinita per tutto. Tranne per il football, apparentemente. Perfino a Carole piaceva guardarlo, il che lo lasciava perplesso. Doveva ancora trovare uno sport che gli piacesse guardare e per ora si era rassegnato al semplice disinteresse. Sarebbe sopravvissuto.

“Non sembrano avere problemi ad avere Dave e Keegan in squadra,” affermò, avendo scorto entrambi ricevere più volte pacche sulla schiena e pugni sulle spalle: quel linguaggio del corpo tra maschi che non era mai riuscito ad afferrare. Finn aveva cercato di fargli toccare il pugno chiuso con il proprio, ma si era arreso velocemente alle sue occhiate di sdegno fulminanti e incredule.

“Doveva essere una squadra di soli gay, in origine. Ma non c’erano abbastanza giocatori, allora hanno ammesso anche gli etero. Più che altro buoni amici e parenti. Quindi la maggior parte degli uomini che stai facendo finta di non stare passando ai raggi X sono in realtà della tua sponda,” rispose lei, cercando di trattenere una risatina quando gli occhi chiari si spalancarono dietro alle lenti, guardando il campo con interesse rinnovato. “Smetti di sbavare, Kurt.”

“Non sto _sbavando_. Dici sul serio, però? Quanti sono? Insomma, di che percentuale stiamo parlando?” domandò, e seppe di essersi appena perso qualsiasi chance di fingere disinteresse. Mercedes gli avrebbe ricordato questo giorno per _anni_. Dio, sperava che Finn non lo venisse mai a scoprire.

“Circa il settantacinque percento, a seconda dei turni a lavoro dei ragazzi. Avrei dovuto accennare a _questo_ piuttosto che alla cena, eh?”

“Che?” chiese, avendo smesso di ascoltare dopo le prime parole, perché all’improvviso stava guardando il linguaggio del corpo tra maschi con occhi del tutto nuovi. C’era ovviamente almeno una coppia in campo, perché, nonostante la sua ignoranza in fatto di football, sapeva che le regole non comprendessero sporadici baci o pizzichi al sedere. Beh, forse i pizzicotti sì, non ne era certo. Le rivolse un ghigno impertinente prima di rimettersi a guardare, interessato.

 

Dovettero aspettare che i giocatori si fossero fatti la doccia e lui era tremendamente curioso di sapere se si lavassero tutti insieme come un’unica squadra felice o se si separassero. In ogni caso, era grato del fatto che se la facessero: non voleva cenare con tutti quegli uomini sudati, a prescindere da quanto fossero attraenti. Solo ‘una manciata’ di loro sarebbero venuti a cena, a quanto diceva Mike, ma lui non aveva mai saputo come interpretare quell’espressione: in fondo una manciata di sabbia e una manciata di popcorn erano due quantità del tutto diverse.

Quando finalmente una quindicina di uomini si unirono a loro tre al grande tavolo nel locale-trattino-ristorante per sportivi, tutto rivestimenti di legno scuro, ampi schermi TV e luci soffuse, lui si sentì lievemente sopraffatto. Era contento di conoscere già Mike, Keegan e Dave. Una veloce occhiata a Mercedes rivelò che lei si sentisse piuttosto compiaciuta di essere l’unica donna presente.

Vennero presentati agli altri commensali, definendoli entrambi amici del liceo di Dave e specificando che Mercedes fosse la ragazza di Mike. Lui non si prese la briga di ricordare così tanti nomi, soprattutto poiché era improbabile che rivedesse ancora queste persone o che riuscisse a parlare loro dall’altro lato dell’enorme tavolata. Si offese un po’, però, quando nessuno di loro gli rivolse uno sguardo che non fosse di cortese interesse.

_Sapeva_ di non essere al meglio, al momento. Dopotutto aveva addosso dei jeans della stagione passata e una maglietta leggermente stropicciata che meno di mezzora prima gli si stava appiccicando fastidiosamente alla pelle. Ma di certo non aveva un aspetto così tremendo che non ci fosse una scintilla d’interesse in _nessuno_ di loro. Si sentì il cuore sprofondare, come un peso nel petto. Forse non era più nel fiore degli anni. Forse era semplicemente destinato a essere solo. Si lasciò scivolare un po’ più in basso sulla sedia.

Arrivò una cameriera che chiese cosa portare loro da bere e il modo disinvolto con cui lei e i giocatori scherzarono chiarì che questo faceva parte della loro routine. Tornò qualche minuto dopo con le loro bevande e chiese se volevano le solite ordinazioni. Lui e Mercedes scelsero dei piatti a base di pollo e Kurt liquidò il suggerimento di Mike di prendere qualcosa di più piccolo o perfino solo degli antipasti. La sua ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiata così feroce che quello si zittì all’istante. Lei si assentò per andare ai servizi e Mike prese il suo posto, così da sedergli di fianco.

“Ho un favore da chiederti…” iniziò, e Kurt corrugò la fronte. La maggior parte delle buone notizie non cominciava così. Gli fece cenno di continuare.

“Venerdì è il secondo mesiversario mio e di Mercedes e mi stavo chiedendo se potessi portarla fuori a cena. So che sarà la tua ultima notte in città, quindi ho pensato che magari avevate qualcosa in programma, e se è così posso spostare tutto a sabato, ma ho solo pensato che avrei chiesto…”

Il fatto che l’altro sentisse il bisogno di chiedere il _suo_ permesso lo divertì e lo commosse in egual misura. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto chiedere alla sua ragazza, e lei- Si fermò a mezzo pensiero e gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Lo stai chiedendo a me perché io darò a lei la precedenza e dirò di sì. Perché se tu lo chiedessi a Mercedes, lei darebbe a me la precedenza e direbbe di no,” tirò a indovinare e seppe di aver ragione quando l’altro annuì con un po’ di vergogna. “Prendila tu, io farò il nido davanti alla sua TV e anticiperò la mia morte via cibo, abbuffandomi di troppo gelato e cioccolato.”

“Ne dubito fortemente,” commentò lui con tono sarcastico.

“Potresti venire da me,” propose Dave. “Non abbiamo avuto davvero una possibilità di raccontarci tutto, sabato sera. Potremmo andare per locali o roba simile.”

“Andare per locali? Alla nostra età?” chiese, dubitando di poter scoprire granché l’uno dell’altro in un club. Tuttavia il suo stomaco fece un piccolo salto mortale all’invito e gli venne voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo a quella reazione. Si era convinto che sabato sera fosse stata un’anomalia, che il suo corpo fosse disperato di avere un qualsiasi tipo di sollievo. Era stata semplicemente una coincidenza.

“Ehi, abbiamo poco più di trent’anni, non siamo mica da reparto geriatria! E poi ho detto _o roba simile_ ,” rispose Dave, e lui non poté fare a meno di pensare a decine di doppi sensi sconcissimi per quelle ultime tre parole, a prescindere da quanto innocentemente le intendesse l’altro. Il suo corpo e il suo subconscio sembravano determinati a rendere in qualche modo sessuale tutto quello che diceva o faceva.

“Considerando che verrò abbandonato in favore di una cena romantica, suppongo di poterti graziare della mia compagnia,” affermò.

Keegan emise uno sbuffo divertito di fianco all’amico e lanciò a Kurt un’occhiata divertita. Lui gli sorrise con fare timido e, per qualche motivo, ciò fece scoppiare i due uomini a ridere fragorosamente. Si accigliò, sentendosi un tantino ferito da quel comportamento, ma forse farglielo notare sarebbe stato considerato una reazione esagerata. Rimase in silenzio solo perché si era sentito melodrammatico quanto bastava nell’ultima settimana, senza bisogno di aggiungere nient’altro.

E nonostante non gli interessasse davvero quello che Dave pensava di lui, non voleva comunque dargli ulteriori ragioni di pensare che fosse più pazzo di come già si sentiva. Sebbene si sentisse come uno spreco di spazio asessuato al momento e volesse lamentarsi col mondo intero dell’ingiustizia della sua vita. Si ritirò leggermente in se stesso e lasciò che la conversazione al tavolo gli scivolasse sopra come acqua.

 

Le ordinazioni arrivarono e lui fissò incredulo il piatto che gli venne posto di fronte. Era enorme. Non c’era da sorprendersi che la squadra mangiasse qui. La quantità di cibo sul piatto avrebbe corrisposto facilmente a tre delle sue solite cene e lui non si affamava di certo. Mercedes stava guardando il suo con tanto orrore quanto piacere e Mike stava trattenendo a fatica un _Ve l’avevo detto_. Gli altri stavano divorando con entusiasmo la propria cena e lui suppose che la maggioranza di loro avesse passato le ultime due ore circa ad allenarsi.

“Non avrò spazio per il dessert!” gemette piano Mercedes e lui sbuffò una risata.

“C’è sempre la prossima volta,” rispose, iniziando il proprio pasto. Il cibo era buono. Non troppo raffinato, ma era saporito e caldo e ce n’era in abbondanza – ed era quello che contava, al momento. Almeno per la maggior parte dei commensali. Desiderò di aver ascoltato Mike.

 

Mercoledì l’umidità raggiunse picchi insopportabili e quando il temporale si decise finalmente a scoppiare, Kurt si godette il suono delle grosse gocce che colpivano il tetto. Si concesse un lussuoso sonnellino pomeridiano e si svegliò con un messaggio da Dave. La notte prima si erano separati senza fare alcun programma preciso. Lui non aveva voluto insistere, soprattutto se l’invito era stato fatto senza alcuna intenzione di essere davvero accettato. Si era rassegnato a quell’idea quando l’altro non ne aveva più riparlato.

Il messaggio che però recitava: _Ti va ancora venerdì?_ gli disse che l’offerta era sincera. Si affrettò a mandare una risposta affermativa e nel giro di qualche minuto ricevette: _Vieni da me alle 7. Penseremo a qualcosa_ , e non riuscì a trattenere lo stupido ghigno che lo accompagnò per tutto il pomeriggio.

 

Permise a Mike e Mercedes di accompagnarlo fino al condominio, assicurò all’amica che sarebbe stato bene e che era perfettamente in grado non solo di prendere un taxi per tornare a casa, ma anche di andare al bagno senza aiuto, adesso. Gli fece una linguaccia ma lo salutò allegramente con la mano mentre si allontanavano. Gli aveva detto di non aspettare sveglio il suo ritorno e Kurt non doveva davvero pensare a cosa _ciò_ implicasse.

Suonò il citofono di Dave ed entrò, sentendosi un po’ strano a venire qui da solo per parlare di quello che era successo nella sua vita con un tizio che più o meno conosceva alle superiori e con cui aveva quasi fatto amicizia. Questo sarebbe stato il loro terzo pasto insieme in una settimana. Erano più di quanti ne avesse avuti con la sua famiglia negli ultimi sei mesi. Si chiese cosa avrebbero pensato se avessero saputo dove si trovava ora.

Bussò alla porta dell’appartamento e non dovette aspettare molto prima che venisse aperta: Dave era lì in piedi, con un sorriso sorprendentemente ampio in volto. Lui non poté fare a meno di ricambiarlo. Era quel tipo di sorriso.

“Ehi, ce l’hai fatta,” esordì quello, e lui si chiese se non fosse per caso un po’ nervoso. C’era un lievissimo tremolio nella sua voce. Ma scartò quell’idea.

“Sì. Mike e Mercedes mi hanno dato un passaggio. Mi hanno fatto sentire come un adolescente. Ci mancava solo che lei mi desse un coprifuoco,” spiegò, togliendosi le scarpe solo con l’uso dei talloni, imitando il look del padrone di casa.

“Voi due sembrate piuttosto legati,” commentò, tornando in cucina, dove c’era un profumino celestiale.

“Sì, abbiamo attraversato dei momenti abbastanza duri insieme. Cosa stai cucinando?” domandò – e se il cambio d’argomento sembrò brusco, l’altro non glielo fece notare. Adesso non voleva pensare a quelle brutte situazioni.

“È una nuova ricetta. Tu sarai la mia cavia. Pollo con glassa di mango su un couscous, con contorno di insalata. Niente di troppo elaborato. Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?”

“Beh, ha un profumo fantastico. Tu cosa stai bevendo?”

“Ho una bottiglia di _Sauvignon Blanc_ da abbinare alla cena, ma adesso credo che mi prenderò una birra.”

“Un bicchiere di vino va bene, grazie,” disse lui, e lo guardò aprire con gesti esperti la bottiglia e riempirgli un calice.

Tornarono in soggiorno e Kurt occupò la poltrona su cui si era sistemato sabato sera. Le fotografie attirarono nuovamente la sua attenzione e questa volta non ebbe esitazioni a chiedere.

“Chi sono i bambini nelle foto?”

“Hmm? Oh, loro? Sono i miei nipoti.”

“Hai dei fratelli?” domandò, leggermente sorpreso. A quanto ne sapeva Dave era figlio unico, come lui. Finché Finn non era diventato parte della sua famiglia, ma comunque…

“Sì, due sorelle. Entrambe più grandi.”

“Oh. Strano. Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi figlio unico.”

“Beh… suppongo di poter anche essere chiamato così. Insomma, Pat e Jen sono più grandi di me di circa una decina d’anni e noi non abbiamo mai vissuto insieme, quindi… sì.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Ehm, beh, mio papà era un po’ uno stronzo da giovane. Tradiva la sua prima moglie. Eh... la tradiva parecchio. Con più di una donna. Non con mia madre, ma con altre. Ha avuto le mie sorelle durante il suo primo matrimonio. Hanno divorziato quando Pat aveva nove anni, poi ha incontrato mia madre circa due anni dopo. Lui ha tipo sedici anni più di lei…” fece una pausa di silenzio e guardò Kurt, il quale stava ascoltando con attenzione.

“Comunque, si sono messi insieme e si sono sposati. Mia mamma è una dottoressa. Molto presa dalla carriera. Non aveva affatto programmato di avere dei figli, quindi quando ha scoperto di essere incinta di me… Non era neanche troppo entusiasta di ospitare Pat e Jen. Due ragazze adolescenti e un neonato non corrispondevano alla sua idea di un piacevole fine settimana. Non le ho viste granché finché non crebbi un po’. Ora però sono piuttosto legato alle mie sorelle. Jen vive qui. A Chicago, intendo.”

“Tua madre ti ha abbandonato?”

“Cosa? No… Oh. Perché non voleva avere figli, pensavi? No. Mia mamma… non è una delle donne più materne del mondo. Insomma, mi vuole bene, ma penso che sarebbe stata perfettamente felice anche senza di me. Mio papà dice che sono la miglior svista che lui abbia mai fatto – mamma aveva fatto confusione con antibiotici e pillola e avevano deciso di correre il rischio…”

“Era un po’ una brutta situazione, però…”

“No, non era male. Veniva a tutte le mie partite, ai campi scuola estivi, c’è sempre per me. Non mi ha mai fatto sentire indesiderato o non amato. È fantastica. Ma ho sempre avuto l’impressione che la sua felicità non ne avrebbe sofferto se io non fossi mai nato. Penso che sia più brava a essere un’amica che una madre, però. È uno dei vantaggi di essere adulto, adesso: andiamo d’accordissimo. È anche più rilassata per quel che riguarda Pat e Jen. Penso che fossero una specie di minaccia per lei, quando era più giovane. Inoltre avevano solo una dozzina d’anni meno di lei.”

“Oh,” mormorò lui, sentendosi un po’ frastornato dalle sue spiegazioni, e si chiese come fosse crescere sapendo di non essere del tutto voluto. Si chiese anche se Dave avesse sempre saputo quello che provava sua madre o se se ne fosse reso conto gradualmente, facendo combaciare i pezzi man mano che cresceva. A ogni modo, si sentì tutto a un tratto rincuorato dal fatto di essere sempre stato amato e voluto da entrambi i suoi genitori.

 

Quando Dave tornò dalla cucina e lo informò che la cena era pronta, lui ne fu felice. Aveva appena finito il suo secondo bicchiere di vino e stava cominciando a sentirne gli effetti. Avevano parlato dei film che avevano visto e che volevano vedere e lui ammise di aver perso un po’ della sua soggezione per il cinema, ora che lavorava nella stessa industria. Aveva scoperto che l’altro sapeva suonare il sassofono, una cosa che sua madre aveva insistito che imparasse così da avere un’istruzione più completa. Non riuscì a non esserne divertito, ma fu soddisfatto di sapere che lo strumento nell’angolo della stanza non fosse lì solo come decorazione. Scoprì che Dave era una specie di nerd vinicolo e che tutto il suo girovagare aveva avuto come meta predominante vigne in varie parti del mondo e, da quello che gli aveva raccontato, il suo ex ragazzo Greg, il fotografo, aiutava a pagare il conto, essendo apparentemente un fotografo di vigneti specialista. Ciò dava molto più significato alla grande stampa nel salotto.

Lo seguì in sala da pranzo e guardò sbalordito la tavola. Quella che sabato era stata una grande superficie quadrata era adesso molto più piccola, rettangolare e apparecchiata per due. Evidentemente era uno di quei tavoli estendibili. Sentì un piccolo movimento nell’addome vedendo quell’atmosfera. Sembrava un appuntamento romantico. Quindi si rese conto che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto usare il bagno e trattenne un gemito imbarazzato, sedendosi.

“Ci sarà anche il dolce,” disse Dave, posandogli di fronte insalata e couscous in due ciotole separate.

Prese anche lui posto e Kurt non poté fare a meno di notare le sue braccia. Indossava dei semplici jeans con una T-shirt, avendogli spiegato prima come avesse passato tutto il giorno in divisa e avesse bisogno di rilassarsi per un po’. A lui non era dispiaciuto. Non gli dispiaceva neanche adesso. I jeans e la maglietta non erano larghi, quindi gli permettevano di scorgere le cosce muscolose sotto al tessuto resistente e un petto e un addome definiti sotto al cotone. _Non è un appuntamento, non è un appuntamento, non è un appuntamento_ , cominciò a cantilenare tra sé e sé.

“Ancora un po’ di vino?” chiese Dave, e lui annuì. Non doveva guidare e se fossero davvero usciti per andare per locali, allora avrebbe avuto bisogno di tutti il coraggio liquido su cui riusciva a mettere le mani.

 

Per tutta la cena Dave continuò a far fluire la conversazione, raccontando storie divertenti sui suoi nipotini. Anche lui ne aveva qualcuna su suo nipote. L’altro passava ovviamente molto tempo con i figli di sua sorella Jen, perché la porta con la loro foto conduceva alla loro stanza. Avevano finito di cenare, i piatti erano stati caricati nella lavastoviglie in cucina, erano a metà della loro seconda bottiglia di vino e Kurt si sentiva decisamente rilassato.

“Sei mai stato tradito?” chiese, e sapeva di dover ringraziare l’alcol per quell’uscita, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva ritrattare la domanda o chiedere scusa. Voleva sapere. Quello lo guardò con uno sguardo comprensivo.

“Una volta. Circa dieci anni fa. È davvero una cosa… fa cagare.”

“Che cosa gli hai fatto?”

L’altro rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Niente di così semplice, davvero. Siamo ancora amici. Ottimi amici, a dirla tutta. Il tradimento ci ha obbligato a parlarci e a renderci conto che non stavamo più funzionando come coppia. Andava avanti da un po’.”

Era rimasto di sasso.

“L’hai perdonato?”

“Beh, gli ho dato un pugno prima, ma sì, l’ho perdonato. Alla fine. Avere un nuovo ragazzo ha aiutato,” sorrise malizioso, e lui sbuffò una risata divertita.

“Com’è naturale. Sembrano sempre attenuare il dolore, vero?” rifletté ad alta voce, e ripensò all’assoluta mancanza di reazioni negli uomini di martedì sera, corrugando la fronte. Le sue possibilità di tirarsi su il morale con una botta e via sembravano praticamente inesistenti. Almeno qui a Chicago.

“Stai bene?” domandò l’altro.

“Sì, sono solo un po’ giù. Scusa, non volevo deprimere anche te.”

“Non c’è problema,” ribatté, facendo spallucce. “Allora, pensi mai di rimetterti con il tuo primo amore?”

“Chi? Blaine? Bleah… no. No! Insomma, siamo amici adesso e io lo adoro, ma noi due non siamo adatti a stare insieme…” spiegò, mentre il collo arrossiva, e l’altro inarcò un sopracciglio. Si chiese come avesse fatto a non notare quanto fossero perfettamente delineate.

“Ma è lui il tuo primo amore, giusto? È un bene che siate riusciti a rimanere amici dopo tutto questo tempo. A volte le persone si frequentano, si lasciano per crescere un po’ e poi tornano insieme. Succede.”

“Non penso che accadrà. Non per me e Blaine, comunque. È quello che speri accada con il primo ragazzo di cui ti sei innamorato?”

“Eeh… no. Non lo so. Voglio dire, non sono mai stato con il primo di cui mi sono innamorato, quindi non staremmo riattizzando alcuna fiamma… dovremmo cominciare da zero, il che sarebbe impossibile. Lui… è andato avanti, comunque. Quindi: tu e Blaine non siete due giovani cervi in cerca d’amore, eh?” chiese, con un ghigno furbo. Lui avvertì il rossore tornare e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Era… la persona giusta con cui imparare. Io non ero… _appassionato_ con lui, ma è stata un’esperienza di cui non mi pentirò mai. Abbiamo imparato insieme e ci siamo divertiti un sacco. Ma ci siamo resi conto, una volta che le cose da scoprire erano finite, che non c’era più… niente, dopo che l’emozione di provare qualcosa di nuovo era svanita, capisci cosa intendo? Era una persona sicura con cui stare…”

“Sì, capisco. È più o meno lo stesso motivo per cui Keegan è stato il mio primo ragazzo. Non avevo paura di romperlo.”

“Aspetta, _Keegan_ Keegan?” chiese lui, riportando in superficie l’immagine dell’uomo alto, dalle spalle ampie, amichevole ma riservato e silenzioso. E anche attraente. Capelli scuri, occhi azzurrissimi. Era un po’ sorpreso. Anzi, era _molto_ sorpreso. Aveva pensato che gli piacessero uomini… beh, più simili a Kurt che non ad altri della sua stessa corporatura. Keegan era sì e no cinque centimetri più alto di Dave e con spalle altrettanto imponenti.

“L’unico e il solo. Io sono il suo tipo, ma lui non è il mio. Soprattutto dopo che l’ho picchiato.”

“È lui quello che ti ha tradito?”

“Già,” rispose, svuotando il calice e riempiendolo di nuovo. “Ho imparato che anche le persone per bene fanno scelte di merda, a volte. Mio padre. Keegan. Io,” e incontrò il suo sguardo.

“Se ti riferisci alle superiori, allora non conta. Tutti fanno cazzate al liceo. Me compreso.”

“Sì, beh… Alle cazzate che abbiamo fatto al liceo!” intonò quello, sollevando il bicchiere in un brindisi e sorridendo tetramente. Lui sorrise e imitò il gesto.

 

Dave era andato a prendere una terza bottiglia di vino e il dolce. Kurt era piuttosto sicuro che l’idea di fare il tour dei club fosse stata gettata fuori dalla finestra, cosa per cui era grato. Non ne era mai stato un grande fan e, alla velocità con cui stavano andando, avrebbero finito per sdraiarsi sul tappeto in soggiorno a fissare il soffitto e ridacchiare come dementi.

“AH!”

Quella forte esclamazione fu seguita dal rumore di qualcosa che cadeva e si spiaccicava, poi da una serie di invettive che avrebbero reso Mercedes orgogliosa. Si alzò subito dalla sedia e si diresse velocemente – e con passo solo leggermente instabile – in cucina.

L’altro era lì in piedi, con il piatto vuoto della torta sul pavimento, insieme ai resti bollenti del loro dessert sparsi dappertutto, come anche sui suoi piedi. Stava cercando invano di pulirseli sui polpacci. Kurt fece una smorfia pensando a quanto dovesse essere doloroso sfregare la pelle appena scottata su una stoffa ruvida come quella dei jeans.

“Fermo,” gli ordinò, tornando a muoversi all’istante. Evitò le zone inzaccherate di torta, afferrò un canovaccio e lo mise sotto l’acqua fredda del lavandino, poi glielo passò.

“Grazie. Il piatto mi è scivolato di mano. E me lo sono fatto cadere proprio sul piede,” borbottò con evidente risentimento verso le proprie capacità motorie.

“Vai a metterlo sotto dell’acqua corrente fredda. Io pulirò un po’ qua,” suggerì, e Dave annuì prima di districarsi in modo impacciato dalla scena del crimine.

Lui si mosse rapidamente, un tantino deluso che la torta al rabarbaro e lamponi il cui profumino aveva deliziato il suo olfatto per l’ultima ora stesse decorando il pavimento. Usò dei tovaglioli di carta per raccogliere l’ammasso caldo e viscoso, quindi ne bagnò un po’ per pulire il residuo appiccicoso rimasto sulla superficie. Mise il piatto a mollo in un lavello pieno di acqua e andò a controllare come stesse Dave.

 

Era seduto sul bordo della vasca e un getto d’acqua fredda gli stava bagnando il piede, ora di un color rosa acceso. Sembrava orribilmente doloroso dal suo punto di osservazione, sulla soglia, mentre cercava di non pensare a cosa avesse fatto in quel bagno lo scorso sabato.

“Come va?” domandò Kurt, e l’altro alzò lo sguardo.

“Brucia. Penso che l’acqua gli stia dando un aspetto peggiore di quanto non sia, però. Sento già un bel bozzo che si sta formando e sono piuttosto sicuro che si stia preparando un bel livido,” rispose, indicando il piede. Kurt gli si avvicinò un po’ e notò il basso gonfiore scuro.

“Ahia. Almeno non c’è nulla di rotto. Ho pulito come meglio ho potuto.”

“Grazie. E anch’io sono contento che non ci sia niente di rotto. Sarebbe la ferita più idiota del mondo. Mi sono fatto cadere un piatto per torta sul piede. I dottori al pronto soccorso soffocherebbero dalle risate.”

“Sembra comunque abbastanza doloroso. Penso tu debba tenerlo così per almeno una decina di minuti. Andrò a prendere i nostri bicchieri.”

Quando fu di ritorno, pensò che questa doveva essere una delle serate più surreali della sua vita: era seduto in un bagno con Dave Karofsky a discutere della dipartita di una torta.

 

Venti minuti dopo, erano di nuovo in salotto, con tra le mani ciotole di gelato e ripieno di torta avanzato. Dave fece un breve commento su come avrebbero rovinato il gusto del vino, così, ma che era troppo ubriaco per curarsene. Kurt concordava, ma ciò non gli impedì di divorare il dessert improvvisato.

“Sei piuttosto giù di morale, stasera.”

Quelle parole lo distrassero dalle sue fantasticherie e gli sorrise con aria triste, sentendosi male per poter offrire solo una compagnia così infelice. Sapeva che il pensiero di tornare a L.A. domani gli stesse pesando e l’alcol gli stava facendo scivolare la solita maschera dal viso.

“Scusami. Sto solo pensando che domani andrò a casa. Non ne ho una gran voglia. Mi sento un po’ di merda in generale, a dirla tutta.”

L’altro fece una smorfia alla vulnerabilità che sentì nella sua voce.

“Insomma,” continuò, “martedì sera, a cena, non mi ha guardato di striscio neanche uno dei ragazzi, era come se mio papà stesse facendo la guardia dietro di me con tanto di fucile in mano.”

“Ehm… già. A proposito di martedì… potrei aver detto loro qualcosa.”

“ _Cosa_?”

“Non volevo che nessuno dei ragazzi ti mettesse a disagio. Sei appena uscito da una brutta rottura e non pensavo che avresti voluto essere circondato da uomini che ci volevano provare con te,” spiegò; ma pensava anche che forse non aveva voluto vedere nessuno di loro flirtare con Kurt, nella possibilità che lui avesse risposto alle _avances_.

“Beh… è stato… un pensiero dolce. Ma non necessario. Mi avrebbe fatto bene un po’ di attenzione. È che io… volevo sentirmi desiderato. Sessualmente.”

“Oh. Mi dispiace. Ho solo…”

“Baciami.” A quella richiesta Dave lo fissò incredulo.

“Cosa?”

“Baciami. Solo… per farmi sentire desiderabile.”

“Non credo davvero che sia una buona idea. Voglio dire: non abbiamo niente in comune. Tu sei abbastanza attraente-”

“ _Scusa_ tanto? Abbastanza attraente? Fottiti anche tu, allora!”

“Cazzo, mi sono espresso male. Senti…” la pausa di silenzio fu lunga e lui vide Dave riflettere bene su quello che voleva dire. Voleva ben sperare che fosse meglio di quello che aveva appena affermato. Diamine, non stava chiedendo un impegno per la vita e neanche del sesso. Solo un bacio. Che si sarebbe probabilmente (con un po’ di fortuna) trasformato in una sana pomiciata, ma comunque niente di serio. “Siamo a malapena amici. Conoscenti, al massimo. E sebbene io ti trovi attraente – molto attraente: cazzo, Kurt, tu sei l’archetipo del mio tipo – io ho bisogno di qualcosa di più prima di andare a letto con qualcuno. E tu sei _appena_ uscito da una relazione. Per quanto siete stati insieme?”

“Quattro anni. Non sto-”

“Porca- Quello è un sacco di tempo! Penso tu debba prenderti una pausa, Kurt. Permetterti di essere arrabbiato e ferito e apatico. Non sminuire qualcosa per cui ti sei impegnato per quattro anni saltando nel letto del primo uomo disponibile che ti capita. Ti è consentito essere triste, sai?”

Kurt era metà tra il seccato (anzi, incazzato!) e lo stranamente commosso da quelle parole. Voleva anche ridargli un calcio allo stinco.

“Non ti sto chiedendo di fare sesso. Voglio solo un bacio.”

“Penso che sia un po’ ingenuo alla nostra età, tu no?”

“Forse, ma io… ne ho bisogno. _Per favore_.”

La supplica sincera nella sua voce e l’espressione triste e quasi disperata ruppero qualcosa dentro di lui. Dave si alzò e gli porse una mano, volendo che fosse in piedi di fronte a sé; quello la accettò e si alzò, con un briciolo di esitazione. Dave ne approfittò per mandare a memoria i suoi lineamenti, passando i polpastrelli delicatamente sui suoi zigomi e lungo il collo.

“Tu hai questa sensualità naturale… Sei così sicuro della tua identità e di cosa può fare il tuo corpo che si riesce a percepirlo solo guardandoti. È così _sexy_. Anche alle superiori tu… sapevi chi eri e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a farti cambiare idea. Cazzo, quanto era attraente. Vuoi sapere quante volte mi sono masturbato pensando a te? Non immaginavo neanche niente di scandaloso, solo la tua camminata, il movimento delle tue anche, il modo in cui facevi sporgere un fianco di lato quando ti fermavi… non saprei dirti quante volte sia successo. Erano tante. E quei fottutissimi sogni. Dio, mi perseguitavi. E non avevi idea di quello che mi stavi facendo. Neanche la più pallida, ed era sexy da morire. Lo è ancora.”

Le mani grandi erano sui suoi fianchi, il respiro caldo sul suo collo mentre quelle parole gli scivolavano addosso, attirandolo più vicino, così che i loro petti quasi si toccavano.

“Ho fatto incazzare almeno tre miei compagni, martedì sera, quando ho detto che eri _off-limits_. Quindi non ti sto dicendo tutto questo solo per farti sentire meglio. Tu sei… così provocante. Quando ti ho visto, sabato, lo eri ancora di più rispetto al liceo. Tutto di te… il modo in cui le tue dita tengono lo stelo del calice, il modo in cui i tuoi sorrisi nascono negli occhi.”

Aveva intenzione di dire di più, invece le sue labbra si ritrovarono su quelle di Kurt. Tra di loro il sapore di vino, frutta e gelato, mentre gliele mordicchiava adagio, quasi con fare esitante, durante la lenta esplorazione della sua bocca. L’altro corrispose con passione, sporgendo in fuori la lingua per leccargli le labbra prima di aprire la bocca, prendergli tra i denti quello inferiore e _succhiare_.

Lui gemette, felice che non rimanesse passivo. Aveva un palmo sulla sua vita, l’altro sul suo collo, entrambi con un fervente desiderio di portare Kurt più vicino a sé. Che lui esaudì. Quello sul suo fianco si spostò, andando a stringere una natica, e cominciò a muovere il bacino contro il suo, mentre la lingua s’infilava nella sua bocca, oltre i denti, per tracciare i rilievi del suo palato.

Il corpo di Kurt era languido e determinato. Aveva una mano tra i capelli dell’altro, tirandoli un momento e carezzandoli quello seguente, e l’altra era sulla sua schiena, essendo riuscita facilmente a intrufolarsi sotto la T-shirt per trovare la pelle. Riusciva a sentire l’erezione di Dave, dura contro il proprio corpo, e l’idea che lo stesse eccitando era inebriante.

“Camera. Per favore. Niente sesso, solo… per favore. Ho bisogno…” le parole di Kurt erano frammentate ed esalate a fatica, e lui poteva avvertire la pressione del suo pene contro di sé. Sapeva che non fosse una buona idea, ma la sua mente era offuscata dell’alcol e dall’eccitazione. Continuò a baciarlo, iniziando a muoversi, camminando cautamente e tirando con sé il corpo snello.

Riuscirono ad arrivare sani e salvi in camera e Kurt strattonò la sua maglietta, mormorando: “Via, via!” Lui lo accontentò senza troppo indugio e quello ricambiò il favore sbottonando velocemente la propria camicia e gettandola sul pavimento. Dave si prese un attimo per ammirare la pelle perfetta e lattea, facendo scorrere le dita dal suo osso iliaco, su, verso lo stomaco e il petto, per incorniciargli il capo e riiniziare il bacio.

Il letto era di fianco a loro e, se la mente di Kurt non fosse stata concentrata in modo così assoluto sul tocco, le labbra, il fisico dell’altro, si sarebbe messo a esplorare la stanza. Invece gli stava massaggiando il pene attraverso il materiale dei jeans e con i fianchi spingeva ritmicamente verso di lui. Il respiro di Dave era bollente e umido contro il suo orecchio, dove al momento stava lasciando una scia di piccoli morsi dal lobo fino alle labbra, per poi ripetere il percorso a ritroso, mormorando senza tregua: “Così fottutamente sexy.”

Dopo essersi stesi sul materasso, prese una delle mani di Dave e la posò sulla propria erezione ancora coperta dai pantaloni, sussurrando piano un _‘ti prego’_ con voce rotta e sincera, mentre l’altro cominciava ad applicarvi una pressione costante. Poi le sue dita gli stavano abbassando la cerniera e slacciando il bottone. Lui lo aiutò sollevando il bacino e strattonando verso il basso calzoni e intimo.

Fu ricompensato da una mano che si avvolse all’istante attorno alla sua lunghezza e gemette a quella sensazione. Grande, leggermente ruvida e fresca contro il calore della sua pelle sensibile. La mano di Dave si muoveva con sicurezza e lui non poté fare a meno di venirle incontro, spingendo.

“Cazzo, _sì_ …”

L’angolazione era scomoda, ma a Dave non mancava la pratica e Kurt stava cercando di non venire in tempo record. Non era un bello spettacolo. Le loro labbra stavano di nuovo impegnando battaglia e quando poteva, Kurt passava quello inferiore sulla sua guancia, apprezzando il grezzo accenno di barba che vi aveva trovato. Il suo corpo stava puntando all’orgasmo a tutta velocità e una piccola parte di lui voleva far durare quell’esperienza di più, perché avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima forma di intimità che avrebbe avuto per un po’, grazie ad Alex, e all’improvviso stava venendo e piangendo e stava piangendo per aver cominciato a piangere. _Merda, sono impazzito del tutto!_

Per un brevissimo istante, Dave pensò che stesse ridendo, ma poi si rese conto del contrario. Fece quello che faceva sempre quando si confrontava con quel tipo di dolore: lo abbracciò stretto, avvicinandolo a sé mentre Kurt piangeva e dei grandi singhiozzi lo facevano sussultare. Accennò a cullarlo, sperando che trovasse quel movimento confortante. Suppose di avere ragione, perché dopo pochi secondi il pianto si acquietò e diminuì gradualmente, e il corpo snello divenne un peso morto tra le sue braccia; si era addormentato.

 

Quando si svegliò, il mattino seguente, il suo letto era vuoto. Non aveva bisogno di andare a guardare in giro per sapere che nel suo appartamento non avrebbe trovato un certo signor Hummel. Non sapeva neanche cosa diavolo pensare della sera precedente, ma decise che ci avrebbe pensato in seguito.

Poco tempo dopo, trovò un biglietto sulla cassapanca in cucina.

> _Dave,  
>  Grazie per la notte scorsa. Per tutto. Spero che il tuo piede stia bene. Rimani in contatto! Hai il mio numero.  
>  Kurt_

Non lo aiutò a decidere cosa pensare.


	4. Settembre 2025

Dave sapeva di essere di un umore un po’ depresso. Era così da un paio di settimane, ormai, e non aveva bisogno di Karen che lo scrutasse dall’altro lato del loro ufficio per martellargli in testa quel fatto. Stava cercando di far finta che fosse tutto normale. E lo era, in effetti. Non doveva fingere fino a _quel_ punto. La sua vita di ogni giorno non era cambiata.

Il lavoro poteva essere estenuante sia mentalmente che fisicamente e aveva imparato sulla sua pelle che mantenere un alto livello di esercizio fisico era necessario per affrontarlo, soprattutto in quei giorni più scuri nei quali si trovava a detestare la specie umana. Andava in piscina la maggior parte delle mattine e agli allenamenti di football due volte a settimana, più una partita nei weekend quando era stagione. Era cintura nera (secondo _dan_ ) di karate, che praticava un minimo di due volte a settimana, di solito tre. Non si preoccupava di quello che mangiava, perché con la quantità di attività fisica che faceva aveva quasi costantemente fame. Passava l’esame fisico annuale a lavoro con pieni voti, benché i suoi compiti non comprendessero spesso di essere fuori in ronda – quasi mai, in effetti.

Sarebbe stato il primo ad ammettere di avere una vita piena. Gli piaceva tenersi impegnato e gli piaceva muoversi. Di tanto intanto insegnava dei corsi di autodifesa e si occupava delle lezioni di karate per i più piccoli, quando si sentiva particolarmente pieno di energia. O quando aveva bisogno di tirarsi su. Vedeva sua sorella Jenny e i suoi figli ogni fine settimana e se a volte sentiva la mancanza di un ragazzo, beh, quella sensazione a tratti dolorosa di solito non ci metteva molto a svanire. Non aveva bisogno che qualcun altro lo rendesse felice.

Avere Kurt nel suo letto, però, aveva reso una presenza costante nel suo cuore e nella sua mente quell’anelito di avere qualcuno con cui condividere la sua vita. Non pensava che dipendesse da Kurt nello specifico e sapeva, a rigor di logica, che lui non fosse attuabile come scelta. Viveva a Los Angeles, tanto per cominciare e, mentre non avevano problemi a parlarsi, non gli sembrava che avessero molto in comune. No, non aveva bisogno di un'altra persona per essere felice, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno con cui condividere la sua felicità. Con cui amplificarla.

Gli mancava Greg, il suo sorriso spontaneo, la macchina fotografica sempre in mano, il peculiare senso dell’umorismo e le strane abitudini e l’adorazione pura e semplice delle _sue_ strane abitudini. Greg gli imponeva sempre di dare la precedenza alla sua felicità. Di essere un pizzico egoista. Non voleva e non poteva essere responsabile della felicità di Dave e non si aspettava che lui lo fosse della propria. Motivo per cui la casa base del fotografo era diventata Londra, quasi sette mesi prima. Dave non poteva trattenerlo, ma non poteva neanche seguirlo, nonostante gliel’avesse chiesto. Il che non gli impediva di sentire la sua mancanza. O di ciò che avevano avuto.

Quando ci pensava (e stava accadendo parecchio), non _credeva_ che la piccola fitta nel suo cuore dipendesse nello specifico da Kurt, ma non ne era _sicuro_. Ed era quello a dargli maggiormente fastidio. Alle superiori era stato attratto da lui in un modo quasi morboso – e aveva affrontato quell’aspetto, con l’aiuto di un professionista. Ma adesso stava avendo dei seri dubbi, chiedendosi se quelle di adesso fossero nuove emozioni o vecchie che erano tornate in superficie. In entrambi i casi, comunque, era inutile stare a discuterne. Kurt non si sarebbe di certo trasferito tutto d’un tratto a Chicago e lui non sarebbe andato a vivere a L.A.

Riusciva a sentire lo sguardo di Karen ancora su di sé, così prese una delle palline colorate di gommapiuma che teneva nel secondo cassetto e gliela gettò addosso, facendola seguire da un’altra e poi un’altra. Nessuna aveva un peso sufficiente ad arrivare più in là dello spazio tra le loro due scrivanie e lei alzò l’indice e lo scosse lentamente, rimproverandolo e cercando di rimanere seria.

“Lo so… Ci sto riflettendo.”

“Oh. Okay. Beh, io sono sempre qui, sai. Anche quando non mi vuoi,” rispose lei, con la testa inclinata di lato mentre lo osservava, sembrando sollevata che lui avesse ammesso che stesse bollendo qualcosa in pentola, anche se non sapeva esattamente _cosa_. O se fosse solo una.

“Lo so che ci sei e grazie per interessartene, ma non ne posso parlare quando non so con esattezza di cos’è che ho bisogno di discutere…”

“Beh, quando lo saprai fammi un fischio.”

Lui annuì e si chiese come avrebbe reagito se le avesse semplicemente detto di aver fatto una sega a Kurt e che quest’ultimo era scoppiato a piangere tra le sue braccia. Ne era ancora un po’ confuso e non pensava che la collega sarebbe riuscita a dargli un punto di vista utile. D’altro canto, di solito riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo. Anzi, s’interessava alla sua vita sessuale a un livello quasi patologico. Si ricordò del commento che gli aveva sussurrato quando erano arrivati per cena: _‘Oh, guarda, Dave: un bel bocconcino da poter spogliare con gli occhi.’_

Arrossì a quel pensiero e abbassò la testa, mordendosi un labbro per l’imbarazzo. Alzò rapidamente lo sguardo e la vide intenta a osservarlo avidamente con un ghigno astuto in volto. Riconosceva i suoi segni rivelatori. _Merda_.

“Ha a che fare col _seeessooo_ …” cantilenò lei, sebbene quella voce la facesse assomigliare a una fastidiosa sorella minore. Le fece la linguaccia in modo altrettanto infantile e le lanciò altre palline, con più forza questa volta, e alcune di esse atterrarono sulla sua scrivania, rimbalzando morbidamente.

“Dimmi dimmi dimmi!” esigette, e lui scosse la testa. “Inizierò a dirti tutto della _mia_ vita sessuale. Di quello che combiniamo io e Mark quando ne abbiamo il tempo, l’energia e l’opportunità… È questo il motivo per cui devo vivere indirettamente attraverso di te, non capisci? Allora? Chi è? È stato _bravo_?”

Era quasi sovreccitata nel suo bisogno di sapere e ciò lo inquietava un tantino. In quel momento suonò il suo telefono e lui vi saltò sopra con gratitudine, imponendole il silenzio con un gesto – ottenendo in risposta il dito medio. Fece girare la sedia così da non riuscire a vederla.

“Pronto?”

_“Ehi, amico, sei occupato?”_ chiese Mike dall’altro lato della linea e lui ghignò.

“Posso parlare,” rispose, ambiguo quanto bastava per non far capire a Karen se fosse una chiamata lavorativa o personale. Se fosse stata certa della seconda, non si sarebbe trattenuta dal rivalersi con il suo arsenale di palline, che aveva adesso radunato sul tavolo, in paziente attesa di una chance.

_“Mi stavo chiedendo se volessi venire da Mercedes per cena, sabato sera. È solo una grigliata, lei inviterà alcuni dei suoi amici e io inviterò te, Santana e Kate, Adrian e Anna con i loro bambini. Ti va?”_

“Direi che mi sembra fattibile… quale sarebbe l’orario preciso?”

_“C’è qualcuno che ti ascolta?”_ chiese quello, accorgendosi del suo tono formale.

“Sì, penso che possa essere promettente.”

Lui scoppiò a ridere.

_“Okay. Ti mando un’e-mail con ora e indirizzo. Ci vediamo all’allenamento, oggi?”_

“Sì, ci vediamo lì,” disse, girando di nuovo la sedia a fronteggiare la sua partner, la quale aveva effettivamente l’aria di star lavorando – il che era sospettoso in tutt’altro modo. Questa stanza era il loro piccolo mondo per causa di forza maggiore, considerando alcune delle cose con cui dovevano avere a che fare, ma sgobbavano anche come muli per assicurarsi di non essere sotterrati dalle scartoffie o di sentirsi sopraffatti dalla natura pura e semplice della loro professione.

Decise di prendere il suo esempio e concentrarsi sul lavoro, anche se ciò consisteva solo nell’esaminare un po’ di moduli da consegnare nella seconda metà della settimana. Stava lavorando intentamente quando venne improvvisamente bombardato da una dozzina di palline colorate.

 

Quando arrivò alla casa a due piani dall’aspetto ordinato nella periferia della città, si sentì inspiegabilmente agitato. Non riusciva a indicarne il motivo esatto, tranne per il fatto che Mercedes era la migliore amica di Kurt e di conseguenza avrebbe _potuto_ sapere dove avesse passato il venerdì sera quattro settimane prima. _Dopo_ cena, s’intendeva. Bussò all’ingresso e sentì un cane abbaiare. Aveva portato le sue patate al forno con formaggio a richiesta di Mike, insieme a qualche bistecca per la griglia, un po’ di birra e un po’ di fragole con la panna.

Quando la porta si aprì e Mercedes lo accolse con un sorriso, sentì la tensione nelle spalle dissolversi all’istante. Nonostante quello che forse sapeva, non sembrava avercela con lui, prendendo con gratitudine il cibo che aveva portato e ammettendo di avere appena bruciato le patate al forno. Gli fece fare un piccolo tour del piano terra, indicandogli bagno, cucina e un piccolo mini-bar che aveva preparato sulla credenza, lontano da piccole mani esploratrici.

Con le pietanze in mano, sparì in cucina, lasciandolo solo in soggiorno, dove scorse un’estesa collezione di vini in un bellissimo armadietto a vetri. Riconobbe alcuni loghi di vigneti sulle etichette. Ce ne era una varietà da tutto il mondo e, a giudicare da quello che riusciva a vedere senza togliere le bottiglie, c’erano dei marchi molto buoni.

“Ne sai in fatto di vino, Mercedes,” commentò quando lei fu di ritorno e fu leggermente stupito quando quella scoppiò a ridere.

“Mi piacerebbe. È stato Kurt a comprameli. Adora il vino.”

Ne era sorpreso e cercò di ripensare alle loro conversazioni a cena. Kurt non gli aveva offerto molte informazioni su di sé. Anzi, era sembrato piuttosto deciso a scoprire il più possibile su di lui, ora che ci rifletteva bene. Era colpito. Di solito si considerava un tipo piuttosto perspicace, ma in qualche modo l’altro era riuscito a superare quella qualità ed estrarre da lui il più possibile senza condividere granché di se stesso.

“Non lo sapevo. Non l’ha menzionato, quando abbiamo parlato,” le disse, e lei sembrò lievemente perplessa.

“Davvero? È strano… lui-”

“Ehi, amico…” lo salutò Mike, interrompendo la sua ragazza e porgendogli una birra stappata, che lui accettò grato, sorridendo all’altra per scusarsi del comportamento dell’amico – sebbene quest’ultimo avrebbe dovuto farlo da sé. Gli fece cenno di seguirlo e Dave si ritrovò in un giardino sul retro abbastanza ampio, dove un labrador color cioccolato sedeva in una cuccia, guardando fuori infelicemente e piagnucolando di tanto in tanto.

“Lui è Theo,” lo informò, indicando l’animale. Dave annuì, guardando l’altro preparare il barbecue. Si chiese se a Mercedes dispiacesse che Mike avesse preso le redini della cena o se quello fosse stato il suo intento dall’inizio. Sapeva di essere in anticipo: aveva pensato di poter essere un possibile legame comune tra i due gruppi di amici e, sebbene non si potesse considerare vicino a Mercedes, almeno aveva un pratico inizio di conversazione già pronto all’uso: _‘Io andavo alle superiori con lei. Tu come la conosci?’_

Avrebbero mangiato presto per via dei bambini e lui si offrì di aiutare in cucina, solo per essere tempestivamente scacciato via da lei e un’altra donna arrivata poco prima, che era stata presentata col nome di Paula. Non si sarebbe di certo dimenticato il suo nome, era troppo simile a quello di suo padre, e tornò in giardino ad aiutare Mike.

 

In cucina, Mercedes stava presentando gli ospiti a Paula. Era il turno del suo ragazzo di incontrare i suoi amici e lei aveva pensato che, dato che lei aveva avuto già Kurt, Dave e Santana tra le sue conoscenze quando era toccato a lei, Mike avrebbe dovuto avere lo stesso effetto rassicuratore. Ciò l’aveva resa molto meno nervosa, ma lui non sembrava avere lo stesso problema. Aveva meno amici a Chicago rispetto a lui, avendoci vissuto solo per tre anni, e le piaceva l’idea di ristringere i rapporti con Santana. E Dave sembrava una persona per bene, adesso. Ed era il migliore amico del suo ragazzo. Stava canticchiando a bassa voce _È un mondo piccolo_ senza neanche essersene accorta, finché l’altra non la rimproverò per averle messo quell’orribile canzoncina in testa.

Non aveva neanche degli amici così intimi, in città. Aveva Paula, un’altra terapista musicale con la quale aveva in comune dei turni alla clinica; Phoebe, una donna con la quale aveva fatto amicizia in chiesa e che era un’insegnate (e conosceva anche Mike) e Mara, una cugina di secondo grado che aveva cercato quando era appena arrivata, così da avere qualcuno con cui parlare. Fortunatamente la più giovane pensava che fosse _‘una figata’_ che lei si fosse trasferita qui e le aveva fatto conoscere tutti i posti migliori in cui mangiare, fare spese, farsi tagliare i capelli. Cercava di ignorare il fatto che la facesse sentire vecchia, sebbene vi fossero solo sei anni di differenza tra di loro.

C’era solo un’altra persona che non apparteneva alla sua famiglia e la cui opinione le interessasse davvero, ed era Kurt, e lui aveva già incontrato il suo ragazzo. E sembrava piacergli, come a Mike sembrava piacere lui. Con quel semplice fatto si era guadagnato tanti di quei punti… ma non glielo avrebbe fatto notare, benché sospettasse che lo sapesse già. Aveva chiesto di tanto in tanto come stesse Kurt e a lei piaceva che mostrasse interesse nel suo migliore amico, malgrado si trovasse dall’altra parte del Paese.

 

Quando Adrian e Anna arrivarono con i loro quattro figli, Dave venne sommerso da un coro di _‘Dabey!’_ e lei guardò affascinata la scena, mentre la sua mente faceva fatica a unire l’adolescente che conosceva al liceo e l’uomo su cui si stavano arrampicando dei bimbetti entusiasti per formare la stessa persona, a discapito di tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme nell’ultimo mese.

Dave non vedeva i figli di Adrian da circa sei settimane, ma prima di allora li aveva visti quasi ogni quindici giorni. Aveva avuto un sacco di esperienza con Kadin e Kruze, i suoi due nipotini a Chicago, quindi si offrì di aiutare. Adorava i bambini. C’erano così tante cose che amava di loro, ma una delle sue ragioni principali era che gli permettevano di essere un bambinone lui stesso.

“È un gigante gentile, guardalo,” affermò Mike, affiancandosi a lei, che stava guardando divertita l’ex-compagno gattonare in salotto con un bambino sulla schiena e gli altri che lo seguivano come i vagoni di un trenino.

“Così sembra… è solo un po’ strano, sapendo com’era alle superiori.”

“Intendi il bullismo?” chiese lui, e le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono a quella domanda. “Sì, me ne ha parlato. È una delle ragioni per cui ha scelto il suo impiego, in maniera un po’ indiretta. So che è uno dei suoi rimpianti più grandi, ma gli dico di continuo che facciamo tutti degli errori idioti quando siamo ragazzi. Penso che sia stata una buona cosa che lui e Kurt si siano incontrati di nuovo dopo tutto questo tempo, sai, per metterci una pietra sopra.”

“Pensavo che l’avessero fatto ai tempi della scuola. Almeno, così sembrava.”

“Forse è stato così, ma Dave sembra ancora portarselo sulle spalle. È un po’ più libero da quando l’ha rivisto, un po’ più sicuro di sé. È un bene.”

“Quando ti ha raccontato di Kurt?”

“Quando eravamo al college. Ci siamo ubriacati e abbiamo ammesso le nostre paure più grandi. E ci siamo aiutati a vicenda a superarle.”

“Qual era la tua paura più grande?” chiese lei e fu sorpresa di vederlo scostare lo sguardo, imbarazzato. “Non sei obbligato a dirmelo,” aggiunse rapidamente, avvertendo il suo disagio.

“Io… È un po’ imbarazzante e… Non so, non fa più parte di me, adesso. Ma okay… Dave non voleva più mentire e io non volevo essere grasso. Lui è diventato il mio personal trainer, in pratica, e io andavo con lui agli incontri PFLAG.1 Ci siamo sostenuti a vicenda, il che ha contribuito a farmi scegliere di vivere a Chicago. Mi avevano offerto due posti, uno qui e uno in un ospedale a Seattle. Dave era qui, come anche Tom, quindi è stata una scelta piuttosto facile.”

“Oh,” rispose lei, incerta su cosa pensare.

Era sempre stata in lotta con il proprio aspetto, finché non aveva accettato le curve e deciso che, finché fosse stata in salute, avrebbe amato ogni centimetro di se stessa. E lui aveva dimostrato di apprezzare il suo corpo, quindi non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi in _quel_ campo. Non era abituata, però, a sentire un uomo che ammetteva di avere o avere avuto dei problemi con il proprio fisico. Tranne Kurt, ma lui era il suo migliore amico, quindi apparteneva a una categoria completamente diversa.

E poi si accorse di un dettaglio. Le aveva confidato questa informazione, non preoccupandosi che lei la conoscesse, o meglio: fidandosi di lei abbastanza da sapere che non l’avrebbe ferito con essa. Si sentì pervadere da un piacevole calore, come se fosse stesa sotto il sole, e avvolse le braccia attorno alla sua vita.

“Ti amo, signor Michael McKenzie,” mormorò. Era la prima volta che gli diceva quelle parole e il sorriso che ottenne come risposta sembrò andargli da orecchio a orecchio.

“E io amo te, Mercedes Jones,” ribatté, proprio prima che una pallina di mollica gli colpisse la tempia.

 

Kurt era esausto.

Aveva passato il fine settimana a Lima, andando a far visita a Finn, Melanie, Ryan e la nuova arrivata, un piccolo fagotto rosso e ancora accartocciato che avevano battezzato Imogen. Era bello rivedere suo papà e Carole, ma dormire nella camera degli ospiti di quella che era stata casa sua era sempre un po’ strano.

Era tornato a L.A. e il suo appartamento gli sembrava silenzioso e vuoto, dopo il rumore e movimento costanti che l’avevano circondato in Ohio. Prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi, e cominciò a fare una lista tra sé e sé per prepararsi al lavoro della settimana successiva. Gli sembrava di avere la mente un po’ frammentata: una parte era ancora a Lima e un’altra ancora a Chicago, soprattutto a causa di un incontro inaspettato con Paul Karofsky e una donna che probabilmente era la madre di Dave.

Era stato imbarazzante sotto diversi aspetti, con il signor Karofsky che gli aveva chiesto come stava e cosa faceva adesso e lui che rispondeva con mezze risposte educate ma poco espansive. Aveva portato Ryan con sé per cercare di dare una pausa a Melanie, e aveva dovuto cercare di rispondere abilmente quando gli fu chiesto se fosse figlio _suo_. Era stato grato di riuscire a uscire dal negozio senza dare l’impressione di essere un idiota scortese o lasciarsi sfuggire qualcosa di inappropriato.

Adesso che era tornato, i suoi pensieri su Lima e Chicago iniziarono a svanire non appena si ricordò di cosa lo aspettava. Il suo gruppo di amici sembrava un alveare in piena attività, a giudicare da tutte le dicerie e congetture che giravano. Tutti sapevano che Alex era stato buttato fuori di casa per averlo tradito e che Marcus l’aveva ospitato. E ora Cassie se n’era andata e si era trasferita da sua sorella, portando Jamie con sé. Lui sapeva che li aveva scoperti a fare sesso, perché se l’era trovata sull’uscio dell’appartamento, in lacrime, che esigeva di sapere se lui ne fosse stato a conoscenza.

Lui era rimasto lì impalato, folgorato, senza sapere come rispondere, prima di avvolgerla in un abbraccio e piangere insieme a lei. Erano andati a prendere suo figlio dal seggiolino in macchina e i due erano rimasti a dormire, con lei che si lamentava senza fine degli uomini in generale e lui che aggiungeva un commento qua e là. Aveva telefonato a sua sorella e quando Renée Walker, una delle celebrità più di spicco del momento, si era presentata alla sua porta, lui l’aveva guardata sbalordito e aveva detto: _‘Renée Walker è tua sorella?!’_ con voce completamente sconvolta. Le due donne avevano annuito, l’attrice gli aveva sfilato Jamie dalle braccia e aveva aggiunto: _‘E Reese Walker è nostro fratello’_. Lui non sapeva chi fosse Reese Walker, quindi aveva ignorato il commento.

Tornò al presente e gli sembrò che la stanchezza tornasse a opprimerlo. Aveva trascorso un bel po’ di tempo con Cassie: la loro amicizia si rafforzava ogni volta che si parlavano, con l’avversione comune dei loro ex che agiva come collante. Gli sarebbe piaciuto pensare di non rivedere mai più Alex, ma a L.A. e nel loro cerchio di amici, non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Cassie non aveva altra scelta, era una persona troppo per bene per negare al proprio figlio un padre, e lui la ammirava per questo.

Il che non significava che gli dovesse piacere per forza Marcus. Con quella sua espressione da cane bastonato, come se il suo mondo gli si fosse infranto ai piedi. O Alex. Avevano fatto le loro scelte e ora ne dovevano accettare le conseguenze. Avevano voluto la bicicletta eccetera eccetera. E benché lui non giustificasse la violenza, di tanto in tanto sentiva la voglia piantargli un pugno in faccia, in particolare quando si metteva a supplicare Cassie perché si riconciliassero e giurando di non ripetere l’errore.

Le azioni parlavano più delle parole, secondo Kurt, e fintato che i loro ex vivevano insieme, Cassie non avrebbe ascoltato nulla che lui aveva da dire. Almeno, quella era la sua opinione. L’amica aveva scelto un approccio molto più proattivo e aveva informato Marcus che l’avrebbe prosciugato fino all’osso, e non in modo piacevole.

Stava passando una quantità di tempo considerevole con le sorelle Walker nella casa dell’attrice a Beverly Hills. In quel momento preferiva trascorrere del tempo con lei che non con i suoi amici, perché molti di loro stavano frequentando anche Alex, nonostante il loro apparente disgusto-sbarra-orrore verso il suo comportamento. E a volte si sentiva come un’attrazione secondaria: era la curiosità dei suoi cosiddetti amici a spingerli a organizzare uscite con lui, solo per vedere come stesse affrontando il tradimento. O forse no. Poi si sentiva in colpa per pensarla così dei suoi amici, quindi stava di più con Cassie, perché quando lo beccava ad affettare delle carote con una brutalità mai vista fuori da un film horror, lei prendeva un coltello e una carota e si univa a lui.

Inoltre non era sicuro di cosa pensare di quello che era successo con Dave. Le sue emozioni erano in un tale subbuglio che non riusciva neanche a ricordare l’accaduto senza arrossire come un peperone dall’imbarazzo. Aveva pianto tra le sue braccia per poi addormentarsi! Non esattamente una reazione di cui andare fieri e se aveva pensato di colpire Dave con la sua abilità a letto… beh, era certo di aver fallito miseramente.

Aveva detto a Finn di averlo visto (limitandosi alla prima cena e saltando la seconda) e aveva anche menzionato Santana. Ciò aveva guidato il fratellastro su un percorso di rimembranze liceali che lui aveva smesso di ascoltare dopo circa due minuti. A parte il Glee Club, lui non aveva tutti questi gran bei ricordi delle superiori, ma Finn sembrava vedere quel periodo in modo nostalgico e lui suppose che faceva tutto parte del suo _charme_.

Quando aveva ricevuto l’e-mail da parte di Rachel e Blaine in cui si parlava di una mini-riunione a New York e di quanto fosse un’idea eccezionale, era rimasto un po’ perplesso – ma era qualcosa che aveva suggerito Finn e a cui lui aveva acconsentito, a quanto pareva, mentre il suo cervello era approdato su altri lidi durante il monologo su quanto gli mancasse il liceo. E così aveva prenotato dei biglietti per la Grande Mela per ricongiungersi agli amici della scuola a ottobre. Suo fratello aveva intenzione di cercare di rintracciare un po’ degli altri. Tra loro due e Mercedes, avevano i contatti di ogni membro.

Non erano riusciti tutti ad andare alla riunione scolastica dei dieci anni dal diploma, lui compreso, quindi in alcuni casi era passato letteralmente un decennio da quando aveva visto alcune di queste persone. E ora sarebbero andati a pranzo e poi a cena e poi a uno spettacolo, il tutto organizzato da Rachel. Kurt stava aspettando quell’incontro con emozioni discordanti, il che era di norma in questo periodo; da un lato gli dava l’opportunità di lasciare L.A., cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Dall’altro, avrebbe voluto non dover andare fino a New York per cambiare aria. E sperava che questa piccola riunione del club comportasse meno drammi dell’ultima volta che erano stati nella metropoli.

 

Dave aspettò che suo padre alzasse la cornetta. Di solito si affidava alla posta elettronica, era molto più concisa, considerando soprattutto il modo in cui poteva parlare l’altro, ma era il suo compleanno, quindi una telefonata era un male necessario.

_“Pronto?”_

“Ciao, papà; buon compleanno.”

_“Ciao, David! Come stai?”_

“Tutto bene, papà, grazie. Com’è andata la giornata?”

_“Bene. Il solito, sai. Il lavoro. Tua madre e io siamo andati a cena in un piccolo bistrot che ha appena aperto. In Elida Street. È un ristorante molto grazioso, pulito e intimo, ottimo cibo.”_

Lo ascoltò raccontare per filo e per segno il suo pasto, descrivendo sia gli antipasti sia i piatti principali. Lo seguì non prestandogli troppa attenzione, iniziando a preparare la cena. Era tardi, ma aveva bisogno di mangiare qualcosa, soprattutto con l’altro che gli descriveva una pietanza dopo l’altra come uno chef in un programma televisivo. Selezionò il vivavoce e cominciò a muoversi per la cucina, aprendosi una birra e decidendo di prepararsi un curry di scampi saltati in padella. Rispondeva al suo racconto di tanto in tanto con degli _‘hmm’_ e _‘oh, davvero?’_ e _‘sembra fantastico’_.

_“Sai chi abbiamo visto mentre eravamo là? Burt e Carole Hummel. Ti ricordi di Kurt Hummel?”_ gli chiese, e lui per poco non si strozzò con la birra, della quale aveva appena preso un sorso, ovviamente.

“Sì, papà, certo che mi ricordo di lui. Perché?”

_“Oh, beh, avevo portato la macchina da Burt – ti ricordi di Burt Hummel?”_

Aveva voglia di gridare che _certo che se lo ricordava, cazzo!_ ma sapeva che non avrebbe avuto alcun risultato, con lui. Aveva intenzione di raccontare una storia e l’avrebbe fatto, e sarebbe stata probabilmente lunga e tortuosa, senza un punto definito e noiosa da morire. Tuttavia, se l’argomento era Kurt, avrebbe dovuto fingere un po’ d’interesse.

“Sì, papà. Mi ricordo del signor Hummel,” rispose, ed era piuttosto sicuro che quell’uomo sarebbe sempre stato una figura leggermente spaventosa nella sua testa, nonostante tutti gli anni che erano passati.

_“Beh, la mia auto faceva da un po’ questo strano rumore simile a un ticchettio, ma intermittente, sai, non costante, tanto che pensavo che qualcosa fosse rimasto intrappolato nella camera d’aria.”_

Cominciò a fare degli esercizi di respirazione e continuò a emettere i soliti _‘ah-ha’_ e _‘mm’_ alle pause appropriate. Suo padre sarebbe arrivato al punto, prima o poi, ed era il suo compleanno, quindi Dave avrebbe esercitato tutta la sua pazienza. Compiva settantatré anni oggi e, per quanto quel numero gli mettesse un po’ paura, rimaneva ancora più stranito quando pensava di essere già a metà strada lui stesso verso quell’età.

_“Beh, tua madre e io eravamo a fare spese e ci siamo imbattuti in Kurt Hummel. È un costumista, adesso. Me l’ha detto stasera Burt. La mia macchina va che è un sogno da quando l’ha messa a posto, tra l’altro. C’era un bambino con lui, suo nipote a quanto pare. Della stessa età di Kruze. Era in città a trovare la famiglia. Dovresti venire più spesso anche tu, sai, ci farebbe piacere vederti.”_

Ed ecco qui quello che celava in realtà tutto il suo discorso sconclusionato. Voleva che lo andasse a trovare. Non era da lui parlare chiaro e chiederglielo direttamente, ma non si tirava indietro se poteva usare un po’ di sano senso di colpa per convincerlo di non aver fatto il suo dovere e aver fatto loro visita abbastanza. Era un po’ deluso che non avesse notizie su Kurt, tranne per averlo visto a Lima di recente, il che non era una sorpresa.

“Sarò lì per il Ringraziamento. Ho preso una settimana di ferie per quel periodo. E verrò anche per Natale, quest’anno. Potete sempre venire voi a trovarmi, sai? Chicago non è così lontana e qui c’è anche Jenny,” gli fece notare.

_“Okay, penso che sia un’ottima idea. Tua mamma ha bisogno di una vacanza, comunque. Cosa ne pensi del primo fine settimana di ottobre?”_

Lui fissò il telefono, basito: suo padre di solito non prendeva decisioni in modo così risoluto e improvviso. Sapeva che tutti i suoi weekend di ottobre erano liberi dai soliti eventi sociali e sportivi, al momento. Niente di importante, comunque.

“Sarebbe fantastico, papà. Mi piacerebbe molto vedervi,” affermò, e stava dicendo la verità. Non aveva alcuna preferenza per il luogo in cui incontrava i suoi genitori, ma non dover lasciare la comodità del suo letto matrimoniale era sempre un vantaggio. Terminò la conversazione con la scusa di aver bisogno di cenare e mise giù con un sorriso sul volto.

 

Quando il giorno successivo fu di ritorno dal lavoro, scorse Santana con la schiena poggiata al muro di fianco all’ingresso del condominio, intenta ad armeggiare con il _touch screen_ del suo telefono. Rallentò il passo e le si avvicinò.

“Stai aspettando me o sei in cerca di affari per stanotte?” la stuzzicò, ghignando e inclinando la testa di lato mentre la osservava nel suo abbigliamento lavorativo. Lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, il che lo fece semplicemente sorridere di più.

“Hai da fare il secondo weekend di ottobre?”

“Perché?” chiese lui, subito circospetto e chiedendosi perché mai fosse iniziata la gara per accaparrarsi i suoi fine settimana d’ottobre.

“C’è questa cosa a cui devo andare, a New York. Kate non può venire perché è di turno e a quanto pare io sono obbligata ad andare a questo stupido incontro. Ti pagherò biglietti e alloggio. Non costringermi a ricattarti.”

“Faremo finta di essere una coppia o roba simile?”

“Solo se lo trovassimo divertente. Altrimenti no. Sei libero?”

“Io… sì. Puoi dirmi di più sul motivo per cui dovrei venire? Non voglio fare la figura dell’idiota.”

“Quello sarebbe inevitabile e ineluttabile. Voglio solo che ci sia qualcuno che trovo… tollerabile,” spiegò, fingendo un disinteresse che Dave sapeva essere falso, perché lui le piaceva davvero. Emise un lungo sospiro.

“Certamente. Fammi sapere cosa mi devo portare come vestiario e i dettagli del volo. Non puoi continuare a minacciarmi con i ricatti, sai.”

“Beh, funzionano, no?”

“Otterresti lo stesso risultato se chiedessi e basta.”

“È quello che dici tu. Io penso che sia meglio non rischiare. Mi inviti per un drink da te o no?”

“Ehm, vuoi venire a bere un drink?” chiese, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“No, grazie, devo andare. Kate mi sta aspettando per cena. Ci vediamo!”

“Stronza!” le urlò dietro mentre lei iniziò ad allontanarsi; qualche persona girò la testa verso di lui e in quel momento fu davvero felice di non essere in divisa.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Gli _incontri PFLAG_ ( _Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays_ ; si legge ‘pi-flag’) sono incontri di un’organizzazione non a scopo di lucro statunitense il cui scopo è quello di fornire supporto a, come dice il nome stesso, genitori, famigliari e amici di persone omosessuali, bisessuali e transgender, oltre a queste persone stesse, ovviamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm – sto rimanendo apposta sul vago a proposito del lavoro di Dave in polizia per un buon motivo. Cercate pure di indovinare cosa fa o le mie motivazioni. Oppure aspettate pazientemente.  
> *  
> Spin-off da leggere dopo il capitolo: _Cherry Blossom_


	5. Ottobre 2025 (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dovuto fare un po’ di ricerche per delle date in questo capitolo, che non verranno esattamente menzionate, ma mi servivano per scrivere bene la storia, e ho scoperto che c’è un giorno festivo che cade a fagiolo per la mia linea temporale. Ci saranno montagne di interazioni tra Dave e Kurt per compensarne l’assenza nel capitolo scorso.  
> Se siete dei fan dell’amicizia tra Kurt e Mercedes, sappiate che ho postato una piccola one-shot su di loro.

Dave aveva pensato di annoiarsi per la maggior parte del viaggio. Santana era stata molto evasiva e vaga ogni volta che le aveva fatto una domanda e aveva cominciato a diventare apprensivo a proposito del suo atteggiamento verso il fine settimana, ma non ne aveva fatto parola. Le sedeva accanto in prima classe e, mentre l’aereo cominciava ad atterrare, sapeva che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire cosa. Quando quello stesso venerdì sera vide Mercedes e Mike nell’aeroporto _La Guardia_ di New York, il suo stomaco si strinse e gli occhi cominciarono a scattare da una parte all’altra nell’area del ritiro bagagli: le sue peggiori paure erano state confermate.

Quei sentori che gli avevano affollato la mente stavano iniziando a prendere forma. Sapeva che Rachel Berry viveva a New York, come anche Blaine Anderson (del quale faceva sempre finta di non sapere il nome, al liceo), quindi era piuttosto sicuro di trovarsi davanti a un’imboscata o a una riunione. E, a essere sinceri, una riunione del Glee Club e un’imboscata erano praticamente sinonimi, al momento.

Combatté l’impulso infantile di piantare i piedi e rifiutarsi di lasciare l’aeroscalo, ma decise (con una sorprendente premeditazione) di poter benissimo farlo dall’agio della camera d’albergo, pagata da Santana e dove ci sarebbe stato il servizio in camera. Lei non aveva badato a spese e ora sapeva perché. Gli stava smorzando il colpo per quando si sarebbe reso conto che avrebbe passato i giorni successivi con un gruppo di persone che praticamente lo odiavano, alle superiori. Si chiese quando pensasse che gli si sarebbe accesa la lampadina. Non era stupido, a prescindere da quanto si lavorasse di fantasia.

Certo, aveva lei, Mike e (sperava) Mercedes dalla sua parte, adesso, i quali senza dubbio avrebbero garantito il suo cambiamento. _E Kurt_. Incespicò un attimo quando gli venne in mente che forse anche lui era qui. Non era sicuro del perché non avesse immediatamente pensato a lui, ma supponeva di essere stato troppo occupato a cercare di capire cosa diavolo stesse pianificando l’amica.

Non sapeva se era pronto a rivederlo. Erano passati quasi due mesi dall’ultima volta che si erano incontrati, ma non riusciva a farselo uscire di testa. Suo padre gli parlava di lui al telefono, Mercedes lo nominava di tanto in tanto o conversava con lui al cellulare mentre stavano passando del tempo tutti insieme… gli sembrava che fosse ovunque, aveva persino usato la stanza degli ospiti per qualche notte solo per assicurarsi di dormire in pace.

Ritornò al presente e non fu sorpreso di notare di non stare trasportando solo i suoi bagagli, ma anche quelli di Santana. Si sarebbe comunque offerto di portarglieli, suo padre gli aveva ficcato in testa a forza come essere un gentiluomo e, anche se era gay e non aveva tutte queste occasioni per sfoggiare un po’ di galanteria, quell’abitudine non si lasciava mai ignorare, anche con lei. Sussultò quando sentì Mercedes dire il suo nome, ma si rese conto che stava parlando di lui, non con lui, e sembrava che stesse rimproverando l’ex-compagna per usarlo come facchino.

“E per che altro lo dovrei usare? Non è che moriamo dalla voglia di calarci le braghe,” rispose quella e Dave fece una smorfia schifata, facendo ridere l’altra.

Riuscirono a stringersi in un solo taxi per andare all’albergo e lui rivolse a Santana uno sguardo per farle sapere che aveva capito il suo piano; lei si limitò a sorridergli di rimando con aria benigna e incredibilmente soddisfatta. Non si sarebbe abbassato a chiederle chi di preciso avrebbero incontrato. Il suo migliore amico era qui, quindi il fine settimana si poteva ancora salvare. E avrebbe usato la sua stanza come nascondiglio, al massimo. E se quello non dovesse funzionare, beh, New York era una grande città; si sarebbero potuti separare e lui avrebbe potuto spegnere il telefonino per assicurarsi di non essere ritrovato finché non ne avesse avuto voglia.

Santana aveva prenotato delle camere comunicanti per loro due, il che lo spinse come prima cosa ad assicurarsi che la porta tra di esse fosse chiusa, così che lei non potesse sgusciarvi dentro. L’ultima volta che si era addormentato con lei nei paraggi, cinque anni prima, si era giocato le sopracciglia, e non avrebbe corso di nuovo quel rischio. Karen aveva cercato di disegnargliele a pennarello, facendolo sembrare un clown, e lui aveva dovuto sopportare gli sfottò dei colleghi per settimane, finché non gli erano ricresciute.

Quando Mike bussò e lo informò che sarebbero andati al bar dell’hotel per qualche drink, lui sospirò e acconsentì. Non era sicuro di cosa sarebbe successo quel weekend, ma era grato che l’altro fosse qui. Aveva sempre notato a scuola che le cose tendevano a prendere una strana piega quando si aveva a che fare con il Glee Club ed era pronto a scommettere che questa volta non sarebbe stato affatto diverso.

 

Non sapeva cosa avesse in mente Santana, ma si era accomodata sul suo grembo, drink in mano, e gli stava carezzando l’avambraccio con fare distratto. Lui lanciò un’occhiata perplessa all’amico e scorse Mercedes che cercava di non mettersi a ridere e cadere dallo sgabello.

“A che cosa stai giocando?” le chiese piano, tentando di capire dove volesse andare a parare. _Sapeva_ che non ci stava provando con lui.

“Niente. Mi sto solo intrattenendo, tutto qua…”

“Fantastico,” borbottò, per poi gemere sotto voce quando Finn Hudson e Puckerman entrarono nel bar, li videro e si diressero verso di loro.

Rimase un po’ sbigottito a rivederli, sovrapponendo il loro aspetto da adolescenti a quello degli uomini che aveva di fronte, prima di concentrarsi e vedere semplicemente due persone dall’aria normale. Fu circondato da saluti e presentazioni, sopracciglia inarcate quando lo riconobbero e ordinazioni al barista.

“Oh. Quindi voi due siete tornati insieme?” chiese Finn, e lui incrociò lo sguardo di Mercedes, facendole scappare uno sbuffo di risate. Mike aveva un’espressione altrettanto divertita, ma la stava nascondendo molto meglio.

“Sì, siamo inseparabili,” mormorò lei, tornando a carezzargli il braccio e facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo. Puckerman li stava osservando in modo contemplativo.

“Oh. Non l’avrei mai detto. Pensavo che tu fossi lesbica,” affermò Finn, deciso a parlare a lei e ignorare Dave. Il che gli andava bene, stava cominciando a trovare anche lui quella situazione ilare. Puckerman incrociò il suo sguardo e lui gli sorrise cortesemente.

“Oh, lo ero. Ma davvero non riesco a resistere a un bel pezzo di manzo come il nostro Dave,” sussurrò sensualmente e lui guaì quando gli afferrò il ginocchio, delicata come un crampo. Mercedes se la stava ridendo silenziosamente, la mano schiaffata sulla bocca, ma stava praticamente piangendo. Mike teneva la testa abbassata, ma le sue spalle stavano tremando. Scorse la ciotola delle noccioline e si chiese se l’avrebbero buttato fuori dal locale se le avesse usate come proiettili contro la coppia.

“Oh. Ehm. È molto… più di quanto ci tenessi a sapere,” disse quello, rosso fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.

“Congratulazioni per la tua seconda figlia,” s’intromise lui, cercando di essere gentile e, oltre a salvare l’ex-compagno dall’imbarazzo, deviare la conversazione da altri apprezzamenti sul proprio ‘manzo’. Dio, era un miracolo che non avesse sputato il drink in faccia a tutti quando l’aveva detto, per non parlare di quando gli aveva afferrato il ginocchio. Stava ancora cercando di comprendere cosa diavolo stesse macchinando.

“Oh, grazie. Sì, è piuttosto carina. I genitori di Melanie sono andati a trovarla questo fine settimana, quindi mi ha lasciato venire,” gli spiegò quello, sebbene nessuno gliel’avesse chiesto. “Aspetta, come fai a sapere di lei?”

“Mio papà mi ha detto di averti visto con i bambini,” rispose, e non stava mentendo. Suo padre gli mandava almeno due e-mail a settimana e se aveva visto qualcuno che era andato a scuola con lui, di solito includeva una menzione d’onore a loro proposito. Lui normalmente dava una scorsa veloce a quelle parti, ma doveva ammettere che da agosto aveva cominciato a interessarsi un po’ di più a Finn a causa del suo legame famigliare con Kurt. E ciò lo faceva sentire un tantino patetico.

Mercedes stava chiedendo come fosse andato il loro viaggio in macchina – a quanto pareva avevano guidato fin lì da Lima. Era felice che Santana avesse deciso di prendere l’aereo, perché non avrebbe sopportato di rimanere intrappolato in auto tutto quel tempo.

Quando un tizio in sedia a rotelle fece il suo ingresso nel bar, lui ebbe la conferma di essere a una cazzo di riunione del Glee Club. Almeno con Hudson e Puckerman avrebbe potuto parlare di football, se fosse necessario, benché probabilmente loro non giocassero più, ma ora che Doppia-A era qui… e lui non aveva idea di quale fosse il suo vero nome, solo che aveva le stesse iniziali di Azimio, il che gli aveva fatto guadagnare quel soprannome segreto. Non riusciva a ricordare tutti i membri del coro – beh, non i loro nomi, comunque – ma aveva la sensazione che li avrebbe imparati quasi tutti per la fine del weekend.

Inoltre si vergognava ad ammetterlo, ma se l’ultimo arrivato fosse entrato camminando sulle proprie gambe, lui non l’avrebbe riconosciuto. La carrozzina era la sua caratteristica principale – sapeva quanto fossero disgustose classificazioni del genere, quindi decise non solo di scoprire il suo nome, ma anche di conoscerlo come si doveva. Ascoltò con attenzione Mercedes presentarlo al proprio ragazzo e il suo cervello sembrò vibrare a quel promemoria: _Artie Abrams_.

“Allora, Puckerman, ho sentito che insegni, adesso…” iniziò, sperando di dare un’impressione educata. Voleva esserlo e le cose stavano andando bene, finora.

“Andiamo, amico, chiamami Noah. Sento abbastanza Puckerman a lavoro. _Professor Puckerman! Professor Puckerman!_ ” disse, usando un alto falsetto verso la fine che lo fece sorridere.

“Consideralo fatto. Se tu riesci a chiamarmi Dave. Allora quanti di voi gleek si faranno vedere?” chiese, sapendo che chiedere a lui non avrebbe causato espressioni perplesse a nessuno, e voleva sapere se si dovesse preparare a rivedere Kurt.

“Ehm, non sono proprio sicuro. Ehi, Artie! Dov’è la tua signora?”

“Deve lavorare questo fine settimana,” rispose, poi guardò Dave, assottigliando gli occhi. “Karofsky?”

“Colpevole,” ribatté lui, sorridendo, ma sentendosi un po’ a disagio sotto a quell’esame minuzioso.

“È qui con me…” intervenne Santana, facendo scivolare di nuovo la mano sulla sua gamba, ma lui gliel’afferrò rapidamente e si alzò in piedi senza troppe cerimonie, obbligandola a scendere dal suo grembo e alzarsi a sua volta. Le sopracciglia di Artie erano scomparse sotto la frangia, dandogli un’aria confusa. Lui riconobbe quell’espressione e ne approfittò immediatamente: una persona sana di mente!

“Sono qui con lei, ma non in quel senso! Lei sta con Kate,” affermò, cercando di allontanare le sue mani, decise a riaggrapparglisi al braccio.

“Lo sapevo!” esclamò Puckerman, muovendo le dita in un modo che sembrava strano, fatto da lui.

“Trentasette minuti,” li informò Mike, sollevando lo sguardo dall’orologio.

“Dannazione!” sibilò quella con tono seccato. Mercedes aveva un’ara compiaciuta e si stava sfregando le mani.

“Aspetta. Tu e lei avete scommesso su di me?” chiese, assottigliando gli occhi, e mentre Mercedes assunse un’aria imbarazzata, Santana non era per nulla dispiaciuta.

“Certo che sì. Se tu avessi resistito per altri tre minuti avrei anche guadagnato venti dollari facili…”

Lui emise un lungo sospiro e cercò di ricordarsi perché le fosse amico quando era ancora così fastidiosa dopo tanti anni insieme. Evidentemente, però, lei era convinta che lui avrebbe assecondato la sua versione di pazzia per ancora qualche tempo.

“Come facevi a sapere che stava mentendo?” chiese, rivolgendosi a Puckerman.

“Insegno alle superiori. Sono abituato a individuare palle.”

 

Sabato mattina si svegliò sentendosi molto riposato. Malgrado i timori iniziali, si era divertito la sera prima, quindi non era troppo preoccupato di cosa lo aspettasse oggi. Nessuno aveva accennato di stare aspettando altri membri del coro, quindi si era un po’ tranquillizzato. Quel giorno sarebbero andati a _Central Park_ per almeno una parte del pomeriggio, perché a quanto pareva fare un po’ di passaggi a football era in cima alla lista delle cose da fare di Finn mentre erano a New York.

Si fece la doccia e si vestì senza fretta. Si sarebbero incontrati per una tarda colazione in un ristorantino che Rachel Berry aveva insistito perché provassero e lei li avrebbe incontrati lì. Aveva partecipato a uno spettacolo la sera prima, quindi non aveva potuto unirsi a loro, ma le sue due compagne di viaggio lo avevano informato che non si sarebbe dovuto sentire in colpa se gli fosse venuta voglia di darle una mazzata in testa, di tanto in tanto. A quanto pareva riusciva a provocare quell’impulso in molte persone.

S’incontrò con Mike e Mercedes nell’atrio e aspettarono insieme Santana. Artie, Finn e Puckerman erano in un albergo meno caro a un isolato di distanza, quindi li avrebbero raggiunti separatamente. L’amica finalmente si fece vedere, sorprendendolo: non la vedeva spesso in jeans, ma doveva ammettere che stava bene. Quindi glielo disse. Lei l’adocchiò con fare sospettoso, prima di infilarsi la borsa al braccio ed esigere che lo show avesse inizio.

 

La colazione si rivelò essere ancora più interessante della sera precedente. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fuori di testa o ipersensibili fossero alcune di queste persone. Rachel Berry era arrivata in un turbine di sciarpe svolazzanti che la facevano sembrare leggermente zingaresca e gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata diffidente prima di decidere di ignorarlo platealmente.

Decise di essere divertito dal suo comportamento, benché si sentisse un po’ irritato. Durante l’ultimo anno di liceo non aveva dato nell’occhio, aveva smesso di prendere di mira gli altri, si era sforzato di ignorare o parlare in modo cortese a Kurt. Aveva fatto capire alle squadre di football e hockey che li avrebbe tenuti sotto controllo per quanto riguardava il bullismo – tutto il bullismo, non solo quello diretto ai membri del Glee. Ciò non aveva fermato tutti gli insulti, ma almeno gli attacchi fisici erano diminuiti.

Sembrerebbe però che, quantomeno per Rachel Berry, il suo ultimo anno e i tredici successivi non potessero essere riusciti a cambiarlo. Ai suoi occhi era evidentemente ancora il grande-bullo-cattivo ed era imperdonabile che fosse qui. Si chiese se l’idea di Santana di portarlo con sé non fosse uno stratagemma per farla incavolare perché, se così fosse stato, stava funzionando. Puntò sul proprio _charme_ , offrendosi di prendere i soprabiti delle due concittadine e di aiutarle a sedersi. Scoccò a Mercedes un occhiolino e un piccolo ghigno, che venne corrisposto con aria altrettanto divertita.

Erano in un piccolo ristorante e Rachel stava dicendo a tutti quanto fossero buone le crêpes lì, quando arrivò un cameriere per prendere le loro ordinazioni. Gli occhi di quest’ultimo scorsero su ogni uomo seduto al tavolo e lui per poco non si fece scappare uno sbuffo d’ilarità a quanto fosse ovvio il suo comportamento. I loro sguardi s’incontrarono per un secondo e ci fu una scintilla d’interesse in quello del (molto) più giovane. Era carino, questo glielo concedeva, ma c’erano almeno dieci anni di differenza tra loro. Troppi.

Disse di chiamarsi Teddy, annotò le loro ordinazioni e gli rivolse un sorrisetto e un occhiolino. Lui ricambiò il sorriso in modo disinteressato, sapendo che la cosa non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte. Quello scambio non avvenne inosservato. Mike e Mercedes sembravano entrambi divertiti, la maggior parte degli altri uomini pareva non aver notato niente, ma Rachel sedeva lì con gli occhi assottigliati e le narici dilatate. Aveva davvero voglia di essere irriverente e chiederle se avesse un problema, ma tenne la bocca ben chiusa.

“Hai afferrato, vero, che quel giovanotto è gay?” domandò con tono pretenzioso ma basso per rispetto degli altri avventori mattutini. Lui fece spallucce, incerto di dove volesse andare a parare. “Ti sto tenendo d’occhio, David Karofsky. Prova a fare o a dire qualcosa a quel ragazzo innocente e io ti denuncerò alla polizia per reati d’odio!”

“ _Cosa_?!” ribatté lui, incredulo.

“Oh mio Dio, Berry, smettila di blaterare su roba di cui non sai un cazzo. Non solo Davey, qui, è un agente di polizia, ma è anche gay. Si mette un tutù ogni anno e danza per la strada gettando in aria coriandoli color arcobaleno,” intervenne Santana e lui la guardò in cagnesco.

“È successo solo una volta e solo perché avevo perso una scommessa,” borbottò, mentre il suo migliore amico se la rideva sguaiatamente e Mercedes chiedeva se ci fossero delle foto dell’evento.

“Aspetta, tu sei gay?” chiese Finn a voce così alta che tutti i clienti attorno a loro si voltarono a guardarli. Dave alzò gli occhi al cielo – non che gli interessasse dell’attenzione, ma evidentemente l’ex-compagno non aveva sviluppato alcun tatto nel corso degli anni. Rachel lo stava fissando come un pesce rosso, con la bocca che si apriva e chiudeva lentamente.

“Ehm, già,” rispose lui, rendendosi conto solo allora che la metà delle persone al tavolo non aveva idea della sua omosessualità. Beh, non aveva problemi a fare _coming out_ una seconda volta. “Sono gay e sì, mi sono messo un tutù e ho ballato per strada, ma era per una _Pride Parade_ e avevo anche bevuto un tantino.”

“Ma Santana ti stava sedendo sopra, l’altra sera,” obiettò Finn, come se la sua logica fosse infallibile. Dave non si trattenne neanche dal roteare gli occhi.

“Mi spiace di deluderti, amico, ma Santana è lesbica e comunque avere una donna seduta addosso non mi fa diventare etero.”

“Ma… da quanto sei gay?” gli chiese quello, e la confusione sul suo volto era sia adorabile che irritante.

“Seriamente? Kurt è tuo fratello e mi stai facendo questa domanda?”

“Sai cosa voglio dire!” piagnucolò l’altro e lui capì che gli stava chiedendo quando avesse fatto _outing_. Oh.

“Ehm, ho fatto _coming out_ al college. Mike è il primo a cui l’ho detto, a parte i miei genitori,” spiegò, e non stava includendo Kurt e Blaine perché non solo sarebbe stata tutta un’altra gatta da pelare, ma non l’aveva davvero _detto_ a nessuno dei due.

“Quando l’hai detto ai tuoi?” chiese Rachel; la sua voce era bassa e gli occhi lo stavano guardando con un’espressione molto più comprensiva.

“Ehm, all’inizio dell’ultimo anno di liceo,” rispose, un po’ in imbarazzo per essere al centro dell’interesse, soprattutto di queste persone.

“Ecco perché eri così stronzo con Kurt, allora,” concluse lei e lui fece un cenno affermativo con la testa. Stava semplificando un po’ troppo la situazione, ma se gli altri riuscivano a capire questa versione stringata, lui non si sarebbe opposto. Puckerman e Finn stavano annuendo, come se l’universo avesse finalmente un senso.

Mike aveva inarcato un sopracciglio; sapeva che non era così semplice, ma lui sollevò le spalle: a queste persone non occorreva sapere di più. Quelle importanti sapevano la verità e magari, se Kurt gli avesse parlato di nuovo, sarebbe riuscito ad approfondire l’argomento con lui, se si fosse mostrato interessato, ma lui era piuttosto felice di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.

Arrivarono le loro ordinazioni e, fedeli alle rivendicazioni di Rachel, le crêpes erano davvero tra le migliori che avesse assaggiato. Almeno negli Stati Uniti. La conversazione virò sulle loro vite, i ricordi delle superiori e i piani per il weekend. Scoprì che Kurt sarebbe arrivato quella sera, il che fece fare un salto mortale al suo stomaco. Cercò di ricordarsi perché fosse _off-limits_ – la distanza, non aver avuto sue notizie da due mesi, il fatto che fosse appena uscito da una relazione. La parte logica della sua mente stava ascoltando e annuendo, mentre tutte le altre (inclusa la libido), stavano sedendo dietro di lei, con i piedi su tavolini immaginari e le braccia conserte, a ghignare e borbottare su quanto avesse funzionato bene la logica, l’ultima volta che si erano visti.

A fine pasto, il cameriere gli passò furtivamente un tovagliolo di carta e una veloce occhiata confermò che ci avesse scritto sopra nome e numero di telefono. Puckerman lo vide e gli diede una gomitata al fianco, rivolgendogli uno sguardo malizioso e una danza delle sopracciglia prima di mormorargli: “Vai, tigre!” Lui scosse la testa e lasciò il tovagliolo sul tavolo.

 

Si godette il pomeriggio a _Central Park_ e non solo perché lui e Mike stavano facendo mangiare la polvere ai due ex-giocatori. Dave era segretamente felice di essere stato in grado di mantenersi in forma dal liceo. Anzi, era quasi certo di esserlo di più, adesso. I due gleek erano stati così sicuri di vincere la partitella due contro due, ma poi si erano visti costretti a rimangiarsi la parola.

Mercedes aveva addolcito lievemente la batosta, informandoli che lui e il suo ragazzo si allenavano almeno due volte a settimana e giocavano una partita ogni weekend, quindi non solo facevano esercizio, ma giocavano regolarmente. Ciò li convinse a scambiarsi un giocatore ciascuno, così da avere un’equa competizione.

Era una giornata insolitamente calda per la stagione, soprattutto dopo aver corso con una palla in mano, quindi andarono a stanare un gelataio dall’aria annoiata e ripresero a camminare in giro per la città. Dave aveva iniziato a chiamare l’ex-compagno ‘Noah’ di tanto in tanto, ma continuava a chiamarlo ‘Puckerman’ tra sé e sé. Quello, d’altro canto, non aveva avuto problemi a passare al suo nome, come anche Finn; era piuttosto sicuro che dipendesse dal fatto che Mike, Mercedes e Santana lo chiamavano così, mentre nel caso dell’altro, lui lo sentiva venire chiamato ‘Puck’ almeno la metà delle volte.

Passò del tempo a parlare con Artie, cercando di conoscerlo. Era un ingegnere elettronico e progettava termistori.1 Lui a malapena riusciva a capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma era evidente che il suo lavoro lo appassionasse, qualunque cosa fosse. Gli mostrò delle foto di Brittany e Jasmine, da padre fiero com’era, e lui ricambiò con delle immagini dei suoi nipotini.

Rachel a un certo punto gli si affiancò, dopo che fu rimasto solo, e gli posò una mano sul braccio. Dave abbassò lo sguardo su di lei, non dicendo niente.

“Sei cambiato molto dai tempi della scuola.”

Pensava che anche questa fosse una semplificazione un po’ estrema, ma anche stupida. Erano passati _anni_.

“Ho iniziato a cambiare a scuola. Solo una manciata di persone se ne sono accorte, però.”

“Tra le quali Kurt, vero? Diceva sempre che stavi tentando di cambiare. Che non avrei dovuto essere così dura con te. Sapeva che eri gay?”

Lui annuì, lievemente sconvolto all’idea che Kurt lo stesse difendendo alle superiori. Era strana e non affatto facile da accettare, ma ciò non gli impedì di farsela piacere. L’attrice gli diede un’altra pacca gentile, stringendogli piano il braccio, prima di lasciarlo per andare a camminare a braccetto con Mercedes.

 

Non era sicuro di quale fosse il nome del ristorante, ma era altolocato, ed era lieto che Santana gli avesse fatto mettere in valigia una giacca elegante. Stava ancora indossando i jeans, ma erano il suo paio migliore e aveva anche messo una cravatta, a insistenza dell’amica. Si sentì meno un idiota impomatato quando vide Mike uscire dalla sua stanza con addosso un completo. Avevano dovuto tornare tutti alla loro base e farsi una doccia, malgrado l’improvviso rovescio gelido che li aveva colti di sorpresa e infradiciati fino all’osso – tranne Rachel, cha aveva estratto con fare esperto un ombrellino dalla borsa pochi secondi dopo le prime gocce.

Erano in una sala appartata che lei aveva prenotato per loro dieci. Erano arrivati i loro drink, ma Dave aveva deciso di limitarsi all’acqua per il momento. Arrivò Blaine e sentì Finn dirgli (in quello che credeva essere un sussurro, evidentemente) che Dave era gay. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi l’ex-Usignolo incrociò il suo sguardo e gli rivolse un sorriso così… _fiero_. Si sforzò di ricambiarlo, ma non riuscì a non pensare che fosse ancora un bastardo arrogante. Sapeva che probabilmente l’altro non aveva intenzione di essere presuntuoso, ma quella era l’impressione che dava, quindi decise semplicemente di evitarlo il più possibile.

 

Quel fine settimana di vacanza coincideva con il _Columbus Day_ , che lo Stato della California non riconosceva come festivo da dieci anni, quindi Kurt si era preso il lunedì di ferie, così da poter passare almeno la domenica con gli altri. Stava già arrivando tardi, essendosi perso le attività diurne di sabato, e aveva detto a Rachel che si sarebbe unito a loro per cena. Aveva avuto una lunga settimana, che aveva seguito molte altre lunghe settimane, e a dirla tutta salire su un aereo per volare fino alla costa opposta era l’ultima cosa che avesse voluto fare quel pomeriggio, benché non vedesse né lei né Blaine da più di sei mesi.

Certo, parlava con loro ogni volta che ne aveva il tempo (il che non capitava tanto spesso quanto sarebbe piaciuto a tutti quanti), ma stava iniziando a rendersi conto che niente poteva sostituire del tempo trascorso con le persone che amava. Anche se aveva voglia di zittirle con il nastro adesivo, a volte. O la maggior parte del tempo. Il periodo di agosto trascorso con Mercedes gli aveva fatto capire quanto gli mancasse più di ogni altro, perché era facile stare con lei. Se non voleva parlare, lei non gli faceva pressioni, al contrario dei due newyorkesi, i quali continuavano a esaurirlo con la loro parlantina finché non ce la faceva più e si metteva a urlare. Di solito contro di loro.

Cercò di appisolarsi sul taxi sulla strada per l’albergo. Doveva prima andare lì, fare il check-in, lasciare le valigie in camera e _poi_ andare al ristorante. Se aveva abbastanza tempo voleva davvero farsi una doccia, ma a giudicare dal flusso del traffico, sarebbe arrivato tremendamente in ritardo. Non poteva farci niente, quindi si limitò a mandare a Rachel un breve messaggio e tentò di mettersi il più comodo possibile sul sedile del veicolo.

 

Dave sentì il cambio d’atmosfera tra i presenti quasi all’istante e si voltò per scoprire cosa avesse attratto l’attenzione di tutti. Kurt era in piedi all’altra estremità del tavolo e aveva un’aria… _terribile_. Sembrava esausto, era fin troppo pallido e aveva dei cerchi grigio scuro sotto gli occhi. Finn, Puckerman, Artie e Rachel continuavano a passare lo sguardo da lui a Kurt, come se si stessero aspettando qualche esclamazione teatrale da uno di loro.

Gli sorrise, facendo muovere verso l’alto le sopracciglia a mo’ di saluto. Quindi cominciarono ad allontanare le sedie dalla tavola e Kurt venne avvolto in una moltitudine di abbracci mentre Rachel, Blaine e Mercedes si facevano largo per accaparrarselo. Si accorse che l’altro aveva l’aria di voler essere in qualsiasi altro posto che non fosse qui. Probabilmente in un letto. A dormire.

 

Riuscì finalmente a districarsi dagli abbracci ben intenzionati, quindi si accorse delle occhiate agitate che tutti stavano dando a lui e a Dave. Per un momento gli sembrò che il cuore avesse smesso di battere – pensò che l’altro avesse raccontato in giro del loro piccolo _exploit_ due mesi prima. Ma i suoi amici sembravano sinceramente preoccupati, come se non sapessero come avrebbe reagito alla presenza dell’ex-bullo. Sbuffò mentalmente a quell’assurdità.

“Oh, onestamente,” mormorò, e fece cenno a Noah di spostarsi di una sedia, così che lui potesse sistemarsi di fianco a Dave, obbligando Rachel e Blaine a chiudere lo spazio che avevano lasciato tra loro apposta per lui. Puck inarcò un sopracciglio ma non disse parola. L’attrice sembrava un po’ delusa che non le si fosse seduto accanto, mentre Blaine stava osservando l’azione con fare riflessivo.

Lui li ignorò tutti, sapendo di non essere in grado di affrontare quei due da entrambi i fronti: non ne aveva la forza. Era invece tra Dave e Noah, il che sarebbe stato molto più facile. In teoria. Fintanto che non beveva troppo e teneva le mani a posto.

“Dave,” lo salutò con un sorriso piccolo e stanco, che quello ricambiò, rilassandolo all’istante. Si era preoccupato che avesse potuto avere dei risentimenti nei suoi confronti, o essere arrabbiato, ed era un po’ imbarazzato per via della questione del venire-per-poi-piangere, ma se ripeteva il suo mantra di ‘solo amici’ abbastanza spesso, avrebbe dovuto riuscire a convincersene. _No_?

“Ehi, Kurt. Brutto volo?” chiese quello e, malgrado il suo aspetto attuale, non riuscì a fermare l’ondata di attrazione che lo pervase mentre Kurt gli si sedeva di fianco.

“Il volo era a posto, è l’ultimo mese che mi ha stravolto,” rispose, versandosi un bicchiere di vino dopo aver ispezionato l’etichetta. Si guardò velocemente attorno e notò che tutti tranne Mike, Mercedes e Santana li stavano guardando con espressioni che variavano dalla saccente (Blaine) alla confusa (Finn) all’imbronciata (Rachel).

“Da quando siete amici voi due?” chiese quest’ultima con un tono indignato, a discapito della sua apparente accettazione di Dave di quello stesso pomeriggio. Lui avvertì un desiderio irrefrenabile di darle una mazzata in testa. Questo era ciò di cui lo avevano avvertito le sue alleate. Kurt sembrava intento a chiedere un po’ di forza al cielo e lui si sentì riempire di calore, perché malgrado fossero molto amici, Rachel evidentemente infastidiva persino lui.

“Quando sono andato a trovare Mercedes l’agosto scorso, Dave io abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme. Lui e Mike sono migliori amici,” spiegò, sorseggiando in tutta calma il vino, ma Dave notò il lieve colorito roseo che gli invase le guance – solo perché lo stava cercando.

I loro sguardi s’incontrarono per un breve attimo e lo distolsero entrambi nello stesso momento; sfortunatamente, poiché sedavano l’uno di fianco all’altro, fu un gesto piuttosto lampante e Kurt sapeva che almeno due persone se ne fossero probabilmente accorte. Prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi, cercando di non essere paranoico.

“Quando hai visto Dave? Non mi hai mai detto di averlo visto!” stava dicendo suo fratello e lui si voltò a fissarlo, incredulo.

“Finn, _te l’ho detto_ che avevo visto Dave quando ero a Chicago… e che avevo visto anche Santana…?” gli suggerì, ottenendo come risposta uno sguardo vacuo. “È quello che ti ha ispirato tutta questa storia della mini-riunione!” Sbuffò, e finalmente un bagliore di comprensione sembrò diffondersi sul viso dell’altro, ricordandosi della loro conversazione.

Borbottò di quanto fossero impossibili gli uomini e Dave fece un piccolo suono divertito. Si scambiarono di nuovo un sorriso e le persone al tavolo ripresero a chiacchierare; Kurt si limitò a seguire la corrente. Si scambiarono quasi tutti di posto più di una volta e lui notò, ma stava cercando di non farlo intenzionalmente, che l’altro sembrasse rilassato e a proprio agio con tutti quanti, tranne Blaine.

Evitò di sedersi di fianco a quest’ultimo e Rachel per troppo tempo, non se la sentiva proprio, e aveva mandato alla migliore amica un messaggio SOS dicendole di venire a salvarlo ogni volta dopo dieci minuti. Mercedes fece il proprio dovere valorosamente e, quando arrivarono i loro piatti, si ritrovò ancora una volta accanto a Dave, con Artie sull’altro lato.

 

Riusciva a sentire il ginocchio di Kurt premuto contro la coscia e non era certo se fosse intenzionale o fortuito o se fosse cominciato come fortuito e ora avesse deciso di farlo impazzire… ma la parte peggiore era che voleva mettere la mano sotto il tavolo e posarla su di esso per fermarne i movimenti nervosi. Era piuttosto sicuro che dipendessero dalla stanchezza, però, anziché da nervosismo vero e proprio, perché l’altro avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a proprio agio in compagnia di queste persone.

A meno che non fosse lui a renderlo nervoso. Ma non pensava che fosse il caso, perché si era accorto che Kurt stava evitando di passare troppo tempo con Rachel o Blaine e non aveva bisogno di conoscerne il motivo, se questo era il risultato; il suo calore corporeo stava filtrando attraverso i due strati di stoffa e lui lo percepiva come una sottile energia. La parte logica del suo cervello tremava in un angolo mentre le altre le lanciavano addosso frutta marcia.

 

Stava aspettando al bar, tamburellando le dita contro la superficie liscia del marmo, riflettendo su più cose allo stesso tempo. Lavoro. Casa. _Dave_. Si sentiva in colpa, ma lo stava usando per rimanere sveglio, premendo una gamba contro la sua, perché il suo corpo intero sembrava mettersi sull’attenti come se avesse appena buttato giù tre caffè espressi di fila.

“Ehi,” disse a mo’ di saluto Blaine, facendo scontrare i loro fianchi. Kurt gli sorrise debolmente. Sapeva di non essere in sé, ma era troppo stanco per mettersi una maschera e far finta di niente, anche se gli avrebbe evitato le domande imminenti. “Allora… tu e Dave, eh?” insinuò quello, osservandolo attentamente. Lui emise un lungo respiro e scosse lentamente la testa.

“Non c’è nessun ‘io e Dave’, Blaine. Lui vive a Chicago. Io a L.A. Non stiamo insieme. E mi sono lasciato con Alex solo due mesi fa.”

“Beh, sì, okay. Ma _vuoi_ che ci sia qualcosa tra voi, perché hai questa piccola espressione colpevole ma bramosa in faccia tutte le volte che lo guardi e pensi che non ti veda nessuno. Mi fa pensare quasi con certezza che voi due abbiate già combinato qualcosa. Solo, non so cosa,” affermò, facendo una lieve alzata di spalle, e lui mantenne il volto accuratamente inespressivo.

Blaine l’aveva conosciuto bene in passato, ma ora non si vedevano abbastanza spesso perché quel tipo di rapporto onnisciente sopravvivesse, quindi sapeva di poterlo sviare con un _bluff_.

“È attraente. Anche tu lo devi ammettere,” cominciò, e quello fece spallucce, non commentando. “Potrei aver espresso un interesse quando ero a Chicago, qualcosa tipo un’avventura per superare la rottura con Alex, sai,” mosse la mano in un gesto generale. “Mi ha rifiutato. Molto cortesemente. Non fa avventure. Quindi, no… non c’è niente tra di noi e mai ci sarà. L.A. – Chicago. Fine della storia.” Asserì e sperava davvero che la questione fosse conclusa.

“Oh. Okay. Peccato, però, sembra in grado di calmarti,” osservò quello e lui si sentì un po’ insultato. Non aveva bisogno di essere calmato! “Allora se non gli interessano le avventure, non credo di avere una chance neanch’io,” meditò e lui si rifiutò di reagire. Aveva avvertito una sensazione spiacevole all’addome, all’idea, ma sapeva che Blaine stesse cercando di estrapolargli una reazione e lui non gliene avrebbe fornita alcuna. Per fortuna il suo drink arrivò e lui lo accettò, prima di tornare nella loro sala privata.

 

La cena era finita e Dave era stanco, ma la sua testa era troppo affollata per addormentarsi subito. Si era messo un paio di pantaloni della tuta e stava facendo dei _kata_ , cercando di calmare la mente, quando qualcuno bussò. Sciolse la posizione, cercando di capire se fosse la porta interna che conduceva da Santana o quella che dava sul corridoio. Si diresse verso la seconda, premendo il pulsante della videocamera di sorveglianza così da vedere chi fosse.

Lì in piedi c’era Kurt, che, ignaro di essere osservato o non curandosene, si stava strofinando il volto con una mano e aveva l’aria di starsi per frantumare in mille pezzettini. Inspirò profondamente e aprì.

“Ciao. Tutto bene?”

“Sì. Posso entrare?”

Fece un passo indietro e spalancò la porta per permettergli di passare. Non era sicuro del perché fosse lì, ma aveva l’aspetto di chi si stava per addormentare sul posto. Chiuse l’uscio e si voltò per fronteggiarlo.

“Allora, cosa posso fare per te?” chiese, sentendosi improvvisamente esposto, senza una maglietta, ma trattenendosi dall’incrociare le braccia per coprirsi, sapendo che l’avrebbe fatto apparire agitato. Cosa che non era. Non esattamente.

“Mm, non è tanto quello che puoi fare tu per me, ma quello che posso fare _io_ per te… Ti devo un favore, mi pare…” spiegò quello, e il rossore sui suoi zigomi chiariva perfettamente quello a cui si stesse riferendo. Cercò di ricordarsi quanto Kurt avesse bevuto a cena, ma non gli veniva in mente niente oltre a quel primo bicchiere di vino.

“Kurt, non funziona così. Non devi restituirmi niente. Tu… ne avevi semplicemente bisogno, l’altra volta, e, beh… Io sono solo felice di averti potuto aiutare.”

“Mi hai aiutato davvero. Non ho più dormito così bene come quella notte,” ammise, e lui sentì l’ego sgonfiarsi un pochino. Nessun accenno ai baci o alla sega… Solo una bella notte di sonno. Bello sapere di essere utile per qualcosa. Buttò fuori un lungo sospiro tremolante, decidendo il da farsi.

“Forza,” lo esortò, allungando un braccio e incoraggiandolo ad avvicinarsi al letto.

“Hai cambiato idea?” chiese Kurt, e lui pensò che stesse tentando di essere sensuale, ma l’effetto fu rovinato da un enorme sbadiglio.

Scosse la testa, spingendolo a sedere sul materasso prima di inginocchiarsi per slacciargli le scarpe, sfilargliele, passando poi alle calze e ai pantaloni. Estrasse una T-shirt dalla valigia e gliela infilò, dopo avergli tolto la camicia. Cercò d’ignorare la scintilla di eccitazione alla vista di Kurt nei suoi vestiti. Sembrava ancora più stanco e vulnerabile, adesso. Molto più piccolo, malgrado fosse solo un’illusione. Scostò le lenzuola e vi s’infilò sotto, facendolo stendere di fianco a sé, così che fosse avvolto dalle coperte e dal suo corpo.

“Mmm, mi piace, così,” mormorò Kurt, strofinando il naso contro la sua spalla, portando una mano affusolata verso il basso, ma lui l’afferrò e la posò sul proprio fianco. “Voglio succhiartelo…” biasciò e lui non riuscì a sopprimere un sorriso.

“Dormi e basta, Kurt. Se davvero hai voglia di restituire il favore, ci ripenseremo domani, quando sarai del tutto sobrio e ben riposato,” gli assicurò – e nella sua testa la libido stava spaccando una sedia sulla testa della sua compassione. L’altro concordò con un _‘okay’_ assonnato, cominciando già ad appisolarsi, e lui si sentì sia commosso sia divertito a pensare a quanto si dovesse sentire a proprio agio per accoccolarglisi al fianco così e dormire insieme a lui. Era la seconda volta in altrettanti mesi che si addormentava con Kurt Hummel tra le braccia. Cercò d ignorare la parte del suo cervello che diceva di potersi abituare a questa situazione.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Un _termistore_ è _un sensore che converte una temperatura in una corrente elettrica, facilmente misurabile da un galvanometro. […]_ _I termistori sono ampiamente utilizzati come limitatori della corrente di spunto, sensori di temperatura, protezione di circuiti, controllo di dispositivi di riscaldamento_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Termistore).


	6. Ottobre 2025 (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia è sempre stata a rating rosso. Ce ne sarà più di un motivo in questo capitolo. Giusto per ‘avvertire’ di nuovo chi ne avesse bisogno.

Si svegliò per primo e non fu sorpreso di vedere che Kurt fosse ancora addormentato. Lo osservò e riuscì già ad accorgersi che i cerchi scuri attorno agli occhi erano leggermente migliorati, tutto grazie a una semplice notte di sonno. Non si mosse. Non voleva svegliarlo, erano solo le sei, il che significava che a L.A. erano le tre, e lui volveva che riposasse il più possibile. Si sentiva stranamente protettivo.

Kurt si spostò, abbracciandogli un braccio, come se si stesse accoccolando contro di esso. Dave si sentiva accaldato e sapeva che dipendesse da una combinazione del calore corporeo emesso dall’altro, ma anche dall’eccitazione che aveva cominciato ad ardergli lentamente nell’addome. Era il momento meno opportuno per farsi venire un’erezione, ma il suo corpo non lo sapeva. Ignorò quella risposta naturale, inalando lentamente e a fondo l’aria che sapeva di Kurt. Voleva che lui dormisse. Voleva anche più tempo per cercare di farsi venire in mente cosa dirgli quando si sarebbe effettivamente svegliato.

Si sentiva un po’ un masochista. Era naturale che averlo nel suo letto lo eccitasse. Continuava a volersi proteggere da un’eventuale ferita emotiva, ma stava iniziando a sospettare che fosse troppo tardi. Il fatto che fosse preoccupato per l’altro doveva essere un enorme segnale (luminoso e intermittente), ma stava cercando di convincersi di essere preoccupato per lui da amico. Un amico che al momento era sotto le coperte con lui e stava facendo dei piccoli suoni col naso contro il suo braccio. Cazzo, era fregato.

S’impose di rilassarsi ulteriormente, richiamando a sé il sonno così da potersi svegliare tra qualche altra ora e, per allora, o Kurt se ne sarebbe andato – e non era sicuro di come si sentisse a riguardo – o l’avrebbe potuto destare senza sentirsi colpevole di averlo privato del riposo di cui aveva così evidentemente bisogno. Gli piaceva essere capace di dargli questo, sapere che l’aveva cercato. Lui. Non Blaine o Mercedes o Rachel. _Lui_. Si sentiva leggermente ebbro, sapendo di potergli dare in qualche modo qualcosa che gli altri suoi amici non potevano.

Stava ignorando di proposito quello che Kurt gli aveva detto e si era offerto di fare la notte prima, in quello stato di estrema stanchezza; non aveva intenzione di crearsi delle aspettative solo per vedersele deluse. E sapeva di essere molto indeciso sul _lasciare_ che succedesse davvero qualcosa tra loro due. Non era stupido. Era consapevole che se fosse effettivamente successo qualcosa, non sarebbe stato l’inizio di una relazione, e ciò lo seccava. Non essendosi mai ‘dato da fare’, non era uno da notti con partner scelti a caso, ma quello che c’era stato nel corso degli anni tra lui e Kurt rendeva questa _cosa_ tra loro tutto fuorché casuale. Era così fottutamente confuso.

 

Quando si svegliò per la seconda volta, si sentì intontito, un effetto collaterale dell’aver dormito troppo e una delle ragioni per cui non poltriva mai, in generale. Diede un’occhiata all’orologio e poi a Kurt, incontrando degli occhi a malapena schiusi che lo stavano guardando.

“Ehi,” disse quello, con voce roca e assonnata: aveva un’aria scompigliata e linee lasciategli sul viso dalle pieghe del cuscino. Era bellissimo. Dave non disse niente, si limitò a sorridergli dolcemente, preoccupandosi che qualsiasi cosa potesse dire adesso rovinasse il momento.

“Che ore sono?”

“Quasi le otto. Hai dormito bene?”

“Sì,” rispose, improvvisamente imbarazzato. “Grazie. Io…”

Dave cercò di fare spallucce meglio che poté dalla sua posizione stesa, ma riuscì solo a smuovere Kurt.

“Avevi bisogno di dormire. A me… non dispiace.”

L’altro lo guardò in silenzio per un tempo infinito – ma a giudicare dalla sveglia sul comodino, non passò neanche un minuto. Quindi si mosse contro di lui, scivolandogli più vicino, lasciando solo una spanna tra i loro toraci.

“Sei un uomo buono, David Karofsky…” affermò, e le sue pupille si dilatarono, piene di _qualcosa_. Era piuttosto sicuro che si trattasse di desiderio. Deglutì, d’un tratto nervoso.

Era la resa dei conti. Gli sembrava di essere in uno dei libri a bivi di sua sorella. _Se vuoi baciarlo, vai a pagina 76. Se vuoi suggerirgli gentilmente che sarebbe meglio che tornasse alla sua stanza, vai a pagina 54. Se vuoi scoparlo fino a fargli dimenticare come si chiama, vai a pagina 138_. Voleva barare e leggere tutte le possibili storie e tutti i finali, così da sapere cosa dovesse fare _adesso_.

La bocca di Kurt era calda contro la sua –aveva deciso per lui, grazie al cielo – e Dave gemette alla sensazione di carne calda e solida che premeva sul suo corpo. La libido stava tenendo una mano premuta sulla bocca della logica, zittendo le sue argomentazioni su come non avrebbe dovuto assecondare tutto ciò senza aver prima messo in chiaro la situazione. Ma onestamente, quale uomo avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo?

Le mani affusolate lo stavano spingendo, facendolo stendere supino, e lui guardò Kurt togliersi di dosso con fare impaziente le coperte, dopo che gli si erano aggrovigliate ai piedi. Si sfilò la maglietta, al che Dave sentì una piccola fitta di dispiacere, perché era dannatamente sexy con la sua T-shirt addosso, ma adesso erano entrambi a petto nudo e quando quello passò le mani sul suo torso, avvolgendo le dita nella peluria che lo ricopriva e tirando piano, non gli parve di essere poi tanto deluso.

Sollevò le mani, carezzandogli il costato, adorando la sensazione di pelle morbidissima, e Kurt s’inarcò a quel gesto. Dave gli afferrò il polso e lo attirò verso il basso per baciarlo di nuovo. Questa volta non c’erano alcolici o deprivazioni di sonno da poter incolpare per aver influito sulle loro capacità decisionali. Lo volevano entrambi. Sapevano che l’altro lo desiderasse con la stessa intensità.

Kurt lo stava guardando, facendo scattare gli occhi da un punto all’altro del suo corpo, e aveva un’espressione _affamata_. Portò le mani all’orlo dei suoi pantaloni e li strattonò gentilmente, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia a mo’ di domanda. Dave si rese conto in quel momento che era l’altro a tenere le redini di questo incontro. Aveva tenuto anche quelle di tutti gli altri, a essere sinceri, ma probabilmente non gli era sembrato di avere il controllo, la volta scorsa, quindi voleva rimediare adesso. A lui andava bene. Per ora. Alzò il bacino e l’altro gli sfilò l’indumento, liberandogli i piedi e gettandolo nella direzione delle lenzuola.

Gli era inginocchiato accanto, adesso, con ancora addosso i boxer attillati, e il suo sguardo ne venne attirato, prima di tornare rapido sul suo volto. Sapeva che Kurt l’aveva beccato quando iniziò a sorridere lentamente, diabolicamente, e se li tolse con movimenti teatrali (ma fortunatamente rapidi). Era già duro e lui si sentì decisamente orgoglioso di aver provocato quella reazione.

Con la pazienza in frantumi, allungò un braccio e lo tirò verso di sé, facendolo stendere per metà sopra al proprio corpo. Quello si accomodò meglio, infilando una gamba tra le sue e posando la parte superiore sul suo petto. Dave non aveva ancora detto niente e, se non avesse saputo che fosse impossibile, avrebbe giurato che la libido avesse tappato anche a lui la bocca, rendendolo incapace di parlare, giusto per impedirgli di dire qualcosa di stupido che interrompesse questa… meraviglia.

Kurt si stava muovendo lentamente, inclinando ripetutamente i fianchi in avanti per creare un attrito pigro tra di loro, mentre le erezioni sfregavano l’una contro l’altra. Le sue labbra erano occupate a mordicchiare e suggere lungo il collo e la clavicola di Dave. Le mani candide si erano infilate tra di loro, in cerca del suo membro, e delle dita morbide e longilinee l’avevano avvolto, ma non in modo deciso, facendolo _impazzire_.

“Dicevo sul serio, ieri notte…” mormorò, con voce appena udibile sopra i loro respiri pesanti, e Dave stava facendo fatica a ricordarsi il proprio nome, figurarsi quello che gli era stato detto – _oh cazzo_. Si ricordò. Aveva detto di volergli fare un pompino. Si fece scappare un basso gemito, spingendo i fianchi verso l’alto, tentando di aumentare la frizione.

“Posso?” chiese quello, e lui si rese conto di non essere forse così difficile da interpretare, dopotutto, perché riusciva a _sentire_ l’altra domanda muta nella sua voce. _Me lo permetterai?_ Lasciò ricadere la testa sul cuscino, emettendo un lungo respiro tremolante.

“Dio, sì… ti _prego_ ,” mugolò: ora che stava davvero per succedere, non sarebbe riuscito a rifiutarlo per tutto l’oro del mondo.

Con quelle quattro parole gli era tornata la voce e mormorò un flusso costante di vezzeggiativi e imprecazioni mischiati insieme, mentre l’altro posava baci sul suo corpo, spostandosi verso il basso. La sua lingua gli uscì dalle labbra per passare in modo esitante su un capezzolo, e Dave si dimenò un po’. “Solletico,” riuscì a spiegare e scorse il suo sorriso deliziato. Per fortuna Kurt non si soffermò a investigare, evidentemente concentrato sul suo intento, e lui ne fu grato, perché era eccitato all’inverosimile e non voleva essere distratto, ammesso che ciò fosse possibile.

Kurt non aveva smesso di massaggiargli il membro, aumentando la pressione in modo infinitesimale man mano che si spostava sopra di lui. La tensione stava diventando insopportabile e quando Dave _finalmente_ sentì il suo respiro bollente sul proprio pene, gemette il suo nome. Sembrava che non stesse aspettando altro, perché tutto d’un tratto ci fu una bocca caldissima attorno a lui e Dave mugolò di nuovo.

In qualche anfratto del cervello che ancora non si era sciolto, decise che era evidente che Kurt appartenesse alla categoria di uomini che amavano fare pompini. La sua lingua si muoveva come se fosse un’entità separata da lui, arrotolandosi, contorcendosi e roteando, come se si stesse esibendo in una qualche danza. Era inginocchiato tra le sue gambe e aveva un aspetto _stupendo_. Lui afferrò strette le lenzuola, non volendo interrompere un fottutissimo maestro all’opera.

Anche le mani di Kurt erano occupate, una era ancora attorno alla base della sua lunghezza, muovendosi in tandem con la bocca per creare quella combinazione di movimenti opposti che lo stava portando velocemente all’orgasmo. L’altra gli stava massaggiando i testicoli, portando ogni tanto un dito a carezzargli il perineo con fare esplorativo, cercando di capire se gli potesse interessare qualcosa di più avanzato. E gli interessava. Gli interessava _eccome_. Ma non oggi. Non adesso. Non sarebbe durato abbastanza. Si era già negato una volta il sollievo, quella mattina, ed era davvero fuori di testa per aver mai pensato di poter resistere a _questo_.

Riusciva a sentire l’orgasmo che si avvicinava, la sensazione rivelatrice dei testicoli che continuavano a sollevarsi malgrado l’altro continuasse a riportarli giù con fare persistente. La spirale di calore nello stomaco, la rigidità quasi dolorosa del pene. Toccò la testa castana con una mano perché, sebbene sospettasse che avrebbe mandato giù, era comunque educato avvertire in qualche modo – e, cazzo, doveva farlo _adesso_. Kurt schiaffò via le sue dita con una certa impazienza, il che l’avrebbe fatto sorridere in qualsiasi altro momento.

“Kurt, manca… poco,” riuscì a dire, pensando che fosse probabilmente un gran bell’eufemismo. Quello sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare brevemente il suo, quindi tolse il palmo dalla sua erezione e all’improvviso Dave riuscì a sentire la sua gola attorno a sé, deglutendo senza sosta, e non si trattenne più. Si lasciò andare con un grugnito animalesco, riuscendo a sentire il passaggio dell’altro contrarsi attorno al suo membro ed era la cosa più fantastica che avesse mai sentito _in vita sua_.

Fare pompini non era l’attività preferita di Dave, a letto, c’erano altre cose che avrebbe preferito fare al proprio partner, ma non aveva neanche mai avuto alcuna lamentela. Ignorò la sensazione di languidezza che gli stava attraversando il corpo e si sollevò su un gomito, allungando l’altro braccio verso Kurt, che stava rilasciando lentamente il suo pene dalla bocca.

“Tocca a me,” affermò e lo tirò verso di sé, baciandolo finché il sapore del proprio seme non scomparve dalla sua lingua e riuscì a sentire di nuovo il suo. Sapeva di non essere al suo stesso livello, ma dubitava che all’altro sarebbe importato.

Aveva avuto Kurt accanto e sopra di sé: adesso voleva sapere come fosse averlo sotto di sé. Lo tenne tra le braccia e si girò, e l’altro gli stava sorridendo, con una luce giocosa negli occhi. Non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il ghigno mentre si spostava verso i piedi del letto, passando i palmi sul suo corpo. Quello emise un piccolo ansito di piacere e lui si chiese quale parte avesse sfiorato per ottenere _quella_ risposta. Sperava di avere tempo di esplorare, dopo.

Leccò la parte inferiore del suo pene, notando i corti peli pubici. Era piuttosto sicuro che si dovesse radere o depilare, ma era anche possibile che avesse semplicemente poca peluria sul corpo. Si sarebbe sentito a disagio riguardo alla propria, se Kurt non avesse chiaramente dimostrato di apprezzarla, prima. Sfiorò con i polpastrelli la sua coscia interna, meravigliandosi della pelle ancora più liscia che vi trovò.

Avvolse le dita attorno alla sua erezione, assaporando la sensazione della sua pelle setosa. Non vi aveva prestato abbastanza attenzione la volta scorsa, quindi stava cercando di mandare tutto a memoria, oggi, giusto nell’eventualità che non succedesse mai più. Leccò lentamente, memorizzandone consistenza e sapore. A differenza di lui, stava rilasciando liquidi pre-orgasmici e il loro sapore era sia familiare che estraneo che interamente _Kurt_.

“Smetti di cazzeggiare e succhiami, ti _prego_ ,” esclamò quello, e lui fu divertito dalla combinazione di ordine e supplica nella sua voce. Non aveva intenzione di perdere tempo, quindi lo prese in bocca e cominciò a suggere. Non sapeva roteare la lingua o fare il _deep-throating_ o alcuna delle tecniche sofisticate che aveva usato l’altro, ma aveva tutta l’intenzione di fargli provare piacere.

Era anche lui evidentemente vicino all’orgasmo e gli sembrò che fossero a malapena passati pochi minuti di suzione combinata a leccate, quando i suoi capelli vennero tirati. Lui non lo lasciò andare, non gli dispiaceva il sapore, ma si sarebbe dovuto concentrare per non farselo andare di traverso e fare la figura dell’idiota. Non si mise in imbarazzo, ma non riuscì neanche a inghiottire tutto lo sperma. Tuttavia fu estremamente soddisfatto dei propri limiti quando Kurt fu immediatamente su di lui, leccando il liquido bianco sul suo mento e gemendo, borbottando qualcosa sulla sua _‘fottutissima barba’_ in un modo da fargli intendere che gli _piacesse_. Strambo.

Dave si aspettava che ci fosse dell’imbarazzo tra di loro, ora che erano venuti entrambi e la fitta nebbia di desiderio si era sollevata. Kurt non sembrava imbarazzato, però: si stava stiracchiando e ristendendo, con un’aria tremendamente soddisfatta, e allungò un braccio verso di lui, facendolo stendere accanto a sé. Lui glielo permise, ascoltandolo mormorare il suo appagamento.

“Mmm, vorrei poter stare qui tutto il giorno,” affermò, giocando con la mano di Dave, passando le dita sulle nocche e sui polpastrelli. Lui non poté fare a meno di sentirsi lusingato, ma era anche curioso.

“Non vuoi passare del tempo con i tuoi amici?” chiese, iniziando a imitare i tocchi dell’altro, e i suoi polpastrelli cominciarono a sembrargli ultrasensibili.

“Onestamente? No. Voglio solo rilassarmi. Rachel e Blaine non sono le persone più rilassanti con cui stare,” spiegò, e lui mormorò un assenso, capendo finalmente parte del suo comportamento la sera precedente.

“Beh, sono piuttosto sicuro che tra me, Mercedes e Mike riusciremo a interferire quanto basta. Non puoi venire fino a qui e rimanere rinchiuso nella tua camera.”

“Affatto. Mi rinchiuderei nella _tua_ camera,” lo corresse, ghignando verso il soffitto. Lui scosse la testa e gli diede un colpetto al fianco. Quello emise un lungo sospiro e si voltò verso di lui.

“Lo so, lo so. Starò bene. Mi sento decisamente meglio adesso, rispetto a ieri notte,” rifletté, e lui sbuffò divertito.

“Di certo hai un aspetto migliore. Perché hai fatto fatica a dormire?”

“Lavoro. Io lavoro troppo. Io… Alex mi obbligava sempre ad andare a dormire e si assicurava che mangiassi. Non sono troppo bravo a prendermi cura di me.”

Non riuscì a evitare la fitta spiacevole allo stomaco alla menzione del suo ex o al fatto che non si stesse prendendo cura di sé. Era anche felice che non ci fosse nulla di più sinistro dietro al suo aspetto la notte prima, malgrado non fosse sicuro che lui gliel’avrebbe detto, se così fosse stato. Mancanza di sonno e cibo non avevano avuto effetto sulle sue abilità a letto, quantomeno – e sapeva che si sarebbe ricordato per sempre di quel pompino e l’avrebbe paragonato a qualsiasi altro che avesse ricevuto in futuro.

“Sai fare il _deep-throating_ ,” commentò, e sembrava ridicolo, detto così, senza alcuna rilevanza con l’argomento attuale, ma Kurt gli stava sorridendo in un modo che gli rese impossibile non imitarlo e suppose che l’avesse preso come un complimento. E lo era, anche se non l’aveva inteso in quel modo, dapprima.

“Sai, tutto quel canto da adolescente, padroneggiare le mie corde vocali, eccetera,” ribatté con una luce chiaramente ilare nelle iridi, e lui non sapeva bene se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Gli piaceva l’atteggiamento scanzonato e la giocosità che stava emanando, però, e voleva fare tutto il possibile per farlo rimanere così.

 

Erano in doccia neanche quindici minuti dopo, facendo finta di lavarsi a vicenda con mani insaponate, scambiandosi dolci baci quando si decisero a pulirsi sul serio. Kurt non aveva troppa voglia di rimettersi i vestiti sporchi, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Si stava distraendo passando le dita sullo strano tatuaggio sulla parte interna del braccio di Dave e non poteva negare di esserne incuriosito e volerne sapere il significato.

Non era mai stato un fan dei tatuaggi, non ne vedeva lo scopo, ma questo disegno lo affascinava. Quando l’aveva scorso per la prima volta, aveva pensato che fosse una goccia gigante messa al contrario, poi però l’aveva osservato più da vicino, rivelando un albero dalla forma bizzarra, quasi piegato su se stesso e con i rami tutti contorti. Ora che lo stava vedendo nella luce brillante del bagno, riusciva a individuare anche cinque lettere: L,U,R, C e una S.

Voleva chiedere, ma era anche consapevole che Dave stesse affrontando con fatica qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo tra loro, quindi non voleva insistere più di quanto non avesse già fatto. Era stato sorpreso, quella mattina: era sicuro che gli avrebbe detto di no. Era felice che non l’avesse fatto, ma si chiese quanto sarebbe passato prima che interrompesse tutto questo. Qualsiasi cosa _questo_ fosse.

Si sciacquarono e uscirono – e gli piaceva quanto si sentisse a proprio agio. Rilassato. Era esattamente lo stesso con Mercedes, tranne per il fatto che non era e non era mai stato attratto da lei. Perfino adesso sentiva il proprio corpo essere acutamente consapevole dell’altro, solo per averlo guardato asciugarsi. Quello sollevò lo sguardo e lo beccò.

“Tutto bene?” chiese, e lui ancora faceva fatica a credere che quest’uomo fosse davvero Dave Karofsky.

“Sì. Ho fame.”

“Sì, anch’io. Ci rivediamo nel ristorante dell’albergo?”

“Buona idea. Devo solo andare a prendere degli abiti puliti.”

Quello annuì, comprensivo, infilandosi dei boxer attillati e un paio di jeans. Kurt si rimise i propri pantaloni, ma ficcò l’intimo in una tasca, rifiutandosi di rimetterselo. Si abbottonò la camicia e indossò calze e scarpe, controllando poi di avere la chiave elettronica, il portafogli e il cellulare.

Si diresse verso la porta e Dave lo seguì, tenendogliela aperta mentre abbassava lo sguardo su di lui, con un piccolo sorriso a ornargli il volto. Kurt sollevò una mano e la posò sulla sua mandibola regolare.

“Ci vediamo tra poco, okay?”

“Sì, contaci,” rispose Dave.

Il rumore metallico di un carrello che si avvicinava li interruppe: un fattorino uscì dall’ascensore di servizio e lo guardarono raddrizzare i copripiatti.

“Oh, non ci avevo pensato… avremmo potuto farlo anche noi. Ed essere ancora a letto,” disse Kurt, sorridendo, e d’impulso gli afferrò il collo e lo fece abbassare, dandogli un lungo bacio.

 

Dave ne fu sorpreso, ma stava anche cercando di vedere dove si fosse fermato il cameriere, perché non sapeva se l’altro si fosse reso conto che la camera di Mercedes fosse _proprio lì_. Lo attirò dentro e lasciò che l’uscio si richiudesse velocemente, incerto di come esprimere i propri pensieri. Non sapeva cosa fossero loro due. E, a dirla tutta, non erano gli affaracci di nessuno. Tuttavia, se gli altri avessero visto Kurt uscire dalla sua stanza, indubbiamente sarebbero state fatte delle domande e al momento lui gli voleva risparmiare ulteriori drammi.

Quindi trasformò il bacio innocente in una vera e propria pomiciata che li lasciò entrambi senza fiato e gli fece pensare di aver bisogno di un’altra doccia. Kurt lo stava guardando a occhi sgranati, con un pizzico di incredulità, e a lui piacque aver dato l’impressione di essere un po’ imprevedibile. Quello gli diede un ultimo bacio aggressivo, prima di riaprire l’ingresso e scomparire, ma solo dopo avergli detto che l’avrebbe rivisto a colazione.

 

Mercedes stava morendo di fame. Avevano ordinato il servizio in camera e si era messa ad aspettare alla porta, ancora nella minuscola camicia da notte che si era messa in valigia per il fine settimana (pigiami comodi di flanella consumata non erano tra le cose che ci si portava per un weekend con il proprio ragazzo). Avevano detto trenta minuti e ne erano passati ventotto. Premette di nuovo il pulsante della videosorveglianza, chiedendosi se avrebbe visto qualcosa che non fosse il corridoio vuoto delle ultime due volte.

La camera di fronte si stava aprendo e lei si riprese: qualsiasi cosa pur di far passare il tempo! Sapeva che fosse quella di Dave e sgranò gli occhi quando lo osservò tenere l’uscio aperto per Kurt. Guardò a bocca aperta Kurt sollevare un palmo e posarlo sul viso dell’altro, prima che la loro attenzione fosse attratta dal carrello del servizio in camera che era finalmente arrivato. E del quale al momento non le interessava più nulla, perché il suo migliore amico stava baciando Dave e quest’ultimo lo stava facendo rientrare in stanza. _Che diavolo sta succedendo?_

Sapeva che andassero d’accordo, adesso, ma non aveva mai immaginato fino a _quale_ punto. Improvvisamente voleva sapere tutto su Dave: con quanti uomini fosse uscito, se fosse o meno un buon fidanzato, che diamine stesse facendo con Kurt dall’altra parte del corridoio. Sapeva che Mike aveva la maggior parte delle risposte e lui al momento si stava vestendo nell’altro lato della camera.

Si occupò velocemente del servizio, sentendosi un po’ maleducata, ma la sua mente adesso stava esaminando dozzine di scenari e arrivando a ben poche conclusioni. Gli preparò distrattamente una tazza di tè e non appena gliela passò, si lasciò sfuggire la prima domanda.

“Quanti ragazzi ha avuto Dave?”

Quello sollevò un sopracciglio, incerto su cosa avesse originato quel quesito e se discutere la vita sessuale del proprio migliore amico fosse un normale argomento di conversazione per una domenica mattina. Inoltre non spettava a lui descrivergliela, ma l’espressione allarmata nei suoi occhi gli disse di non provare neanche a farglielo notare.

“Mmm,” iniziò, prendendo un sorso di tè per guadagnare tempo, “tre. Perché?”

Lo sguardo di Mercedes si posò su ogni angolo della stanza prima di tornare a incontrare il suo e lui cominciò a preoccuparsi, quindi si rese conto tutto d’un tratto che doveva aver visto qualcuno uscire dalla sua camera. Trasse poi la conclusione logica successiva e capì che non doveva aver visto uno qualunque, per avere questa reazione. Sgranò gli occhi e vide che lei lo stava guardando, annuendo quando dedusse che Mike aveva unito i puntini.

“No… Non lo farebbe mai. Kurt vive a Los Angeles.”

Lei ammiccò. Corrugò la fronte. Non si era aspettata quell’osservazione. E a dirla tutta, ora che ci pensava, erano entrambi uomini adulti e sapevano prendere da sé le loro decisioni. Non erano affari suoi. A meno che Kurt non ne fosse ferito e lei avesse dovuto raccogliere i pezzi.

“Perché dovrebbe importargli?”

“Dave non vuole relazioni a distanza. Lui… non gli interessa. Il suo ultimo ragazzo, Greg, ora vive a Londra. Avevano parlato di provarci lo stesso, ma poi avevano lasciato perdere. Sei sicura che non si stessero solo incontrando per andare a colazione?”

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio incredulo e lo fissò finché lui non emise un lungo sospiro, sconfitto.

“Che cosa hai visto?”

“Beh, se Kurt non avesse avuto addosso gli stessi abiti di _ieri_ , il secondo indizio sarebbe stato quando ha baciato Dave.”

“Deduco che non fosse un amichevole bacetto di saluto…”

“No. Proprio _no_ …”

“Merda. Che cos’ha in testa?” borbottò, e lei sapeva che la domanda fosse retorica, ma si accorse anche che Mike era preoccupato per Dave nello stesso modo in cui lo era lei per Kurt.

Quest’ultimo era certamente stato con più di tre uomini, riusciva a elencarne otto senza pensarci troppo, ma ce n’erano altri che l’amico aveva menzionato _en passant_ e che non erano durati molto. Alex era stato il rapporto più duraturo dai tempi di Blaine e si sentì il cuore sprofondare per la paura. Non era solo in ansia per l’amico, adesso: temeva più che quello a essere ferito fosse Dave.

 

Santana l’aveva preceduto ed era ora seduta nel ristorante, intenta a sorseggiare del caffè e leggere il giornale. Gli sorrise a mo’ di saluto e tornò a dedicarsi al quotidiano. Dave le rubò la pagina sportiva e comunicò l’ordinazione alla cameriera. Lesse in silenzio per un po’, prima di sollevare lo sguardo e vedere Kurt entrare. Lo studiò mentre camminava verso il loro tavolo, quindi fece virtualmente spallucce. Non sapeva definire cosa ci fosse tra loro, ma non aveva intenzione di stressarsi e preoccuparsene, perché non avrebbe comunque cambiato i fatti. Né quello che era già successo tra loro.

Sarebbe andato a orecchio, una cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima. Tutte le sue relazioni precedenti si erano sviluppate lentamente: aveva bisogno di un certo livello di fiducia prima di permettere che accadesse qualcosa e di dare il cuore a qualcuno, perché non conosceva alcun altro modo di stare con un’altra persona. Ma questo… questo era diverso. Non sapeva come definirlo, quindi si era arreso e aveva deciso di lasciarsi trasportare e cercare di proteggersi come meglio poteva.

 

Rachel aveva prenotato biglietti per tutti per andare a vedere uno spettacolo mattutino di cui lui non aveva mai sentito parlare, ma il nome strappò un sorriso di apprezzamento a Kurt. Non era un appassionato di teatro, ma riusciva a gradirlo nello stesso modo in cui gli piaceva osservare un professionista al lavoro. Sgusciò comunque di fianco a Mike e gli chiese di assicurarsi che non si addormentasse. Quello gli sorrise, ma gli lanciò anche una strana occhiata e lui inarcò un sopracciglio, sapendo che stesse bollendo qualcosa in pentola, ma scosse le spalle quando l’altro gli fece cenno di lasciar perdere.

Tutti avevano preso posto e Kurt era evidentemente entusiasta della scelta di Rachel, perché stava parlando animatamente con lei e Blaine, dimenticandosi della riluttanza a stare con loro, in questo ambiente. Dave ne era compiaciuto, felice che riuscisse a divertirsi con i suoi amici.

Riuscì facilmente a rimanere sveglio e a spettacolo concluso Rachel li guidò in un piccolo bistrot greco lì vicino. Camminavano rapidamente, faceva freddo e c’erano dei nuvoloni neri che minacciavano pioggia. Quando qualcuno gli afferrò un braccio, seppe che non era Kurt, perché era davanti, a capeggiare la loro avanzata. Si voltò e vide Mercedes – e seppe, senza ombra di dubbio, che li aveva visti quella mattina in corridoio. Stupide telecamere di sorveglianza…

Non menò il can per l’aia e lui non fece finta di non sapere di cosa stesse parlando. Gli chiese se sapesse quello che stava facendo e lui scosse la testa. A essere sincero, non pensava che per Kurt le cose fossero più chiare. Lei rallentò fino a fermarsi, mettendo ancora più distanza tra loro e il gruppo.

“Non voglio che tu venga ferito più di quanto non lo voglia per Kurt,” gli disse con tono gentile e preoccupazione negli occhi, posando una mano sul suo braccio. Lui fu inspiegabilmente commosso dalla sua apprensione, ma anche un po’ in ansia per il fatto che pensasse che sarebbe stato lui a uscire in condizioni peggiori da questo abbozzo di rapporto. Era una cosa sospettarlo per conto proprio, ma se _anche_ la migliore amica dell’altra persona coinvolta temeva per lui, allora iniziava tutto a diventare più reale. “Ma,” continuò Mercedes, “non sono affari di nessuno tranne voi. Inoltre Kurt ha un aspetto migliore di ieri sera e se tu ne sei la ragione, allora penso di poter accettare quello che state combinando.”

Non era sicuro di come rispondere, quindi non lo fece, si limitò a fare spallucce. Immaginò che Mercedes sapesse dell’incapacità dell’altro di prendersi cura di sé. Di come non stesse dormendo e mangiando. Non poteva essere l’unico a essere rimasto sconvolto dal suo aspetto, la notte prima. Emise un lungo sospiro e la guardò negli occhi, per farle capire quanto fosse sincero.

“Non voglio ferirlo e non voglio essere ferito da lui. Ma… potrebbe essere inevitabile.”

“Ma nessuno di voi dovrebbe smettere… di fare qualsiasi cosa stiate facendo… basandovi sulla _possibilità_ di finire scottati. È una di quelle cose che bisogna provare e basta.”

Le sue parole praticamente sostenevano la strategia di ‘andare a orecchio’ che aveva scelto quella mattina e concordò con lei con un sorriso e un cenno d’assenso.

 

Quella sera avrebbero dovuto andare a un altro spettacolo, ma Kurt si tirò indietro, dicendo di essere stanco e aver bisogno di dormire. Si rese conto di dover avere un aspetto piuttosto tremendo, perché nessuno cercò di convincerlo ad andare con loro. Non aveva deciso se rimanere nella propria camera o se unirsi a Dave nella sua. Non poteva, adesso: lui e Mike se l’erano filata non sapeva dove per incontrarsi con un ex-compagno del college per dei drink e una cena, quindi lui era steso sul letto a fissare il soffitto e chiedersi cosa stesse facendo con Dave Karofsky.

Cominciò con i fatti: Dave Karofsky era di bell’aspetto, intelligente e sembrava essere un tenerone quando si trattava dei bisogni di Kurt. Inoltre viveva a Chicago, era molto vicino alla sua famiglia e aveva un grande gruppo di amici che vedeva regolarmente. Era solo stato in relazioni stabili e a lungo termine e, quando lui pensava a questo fatto, sentiva una combinazione di vergogna e confusione.

Vergogna perché la prima volta, ancora nel suo appartamento, gli si era praticamente gettato addosso. Sapeva di non doversi sentire in imbarazzo e sapeva che Dave avrebbe potuto dire di no, ma invece aveva ceduto. Ciò lo portava alla sua confusione in merito all’intera faccenda. Perché aveva ceduto? Si ricordava di essere il suo tipo, come gli aveva confessato, e al momento aveva creduto a ogni parola che gli era uscita dalle labbra, perché ne aveva avuto _bisogno_. Ma, ripensandoci, era piuttosto sicuro che gli avesse detto quelle cose per farlo sentire meglio.

La notte scorsa lo aveva portato a letto e l’aveva lasciato dormire, un atto che considerava molto più intimo di altri. Aveva pensato che fosse una conferma del fatto che non fosse davvero attratto da lui, ma le attività di quella mattina avevano gettato quella teoria fuori dalla finestra con foga mai vista prima. Nessuno poteva simulare quel tipo di reazione e ciò l’aveva fatto sentire _potente_. Aveva concluso di dover essere l’eccezione al tema comune della stabilità nei rapporti.

Nelle ultime ventiquattr’ora si era reso conto di aver bisogno di iniziare a prendersi cura di se stesso: aver ammesso che Alex si doveva assicurare che lui non lavorasse troppo e finisse per sfibrarsi l’aveva fatto sentire debole e Kurt sapeva di non esserlo, non sul serio; ma non si sarebbe mai permesso di sentirsi in quel modo, quindi avrebbe dovuto applicare alcuni cambiamenti nella sua vita quando sarebbe tornato a L.A.

Dave però… gli piaceva. Molto. Ma non voleva iniziare una nuova relazione in questo momento, quando sapeva di non essere completamente in una situazione salutare. Non sapeva neanche se l’altro _volesse_ una relazione, o come l’avrebbero fatta funzionare con un volo di quattro ore a separarli. Ma… e c’erano così tanti ‘ma’ e incognite e ‘se’ che sapeva di aver bisogno di parlare con l’altro e cercare di capire cosa avessero iniziato e se lo volessero portare avanti.


	7. Ottobre 2025 (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qua! Ehm, ho come l’impressione che questo capitolo sia quasi tutto lemon. Non so bene se scusarmi o no… Questa storia doveva avere una struttura da ‘un capitolo uguale un mese’, ma ho fallito fin dal primo. (Si prega di notare quanto poco mi interessi…) Con il prossimo aggiornamento inizia novembre!  
> Grazie ancora a Debraelq, non solo per aiutarmi, ma per far conoscere questa fic su Tumblr. Mi sono iscritta anch’io al sito ([sunmontuewrites](http://sunmontuewrites.tumblr.com/)), ci sono rimasta quanto bastava per capire come seguirla e poi sono corsa nella direzione opposta per evitare gli spoiler.

Dave aveva cercato tutta sera di evitare di pensare a Kurt, ma senza successo. Era con Mike e James, ed essendo quest’ultimo più un amico del medico che suo, era riuscito a rimanere distratto per tutto il tempo mentre loro due chiacchieravano. Se Mike se n’era accorto, non aveva fatto commenti o non gliene importava. Oppure sapeva esattamente perché sembrasse così incapace di prestare attenzione a quello che stavano dicendo.

Si rese conto finalmente che si trattava dell’ultima opzione. Mercedes gliene aveva parlato di certo. Era un po’ sorpreso che apparentemente non avesse ancora parlato a Kurt, ma d’altro canto non era rimasto incollato a loro tutto il giorno, quindi c’era una possibilità che ne avessero discusso. Lontano da lui, la parte logica e quella razionale della sua mente stavano rafforzando le loro convinzioni, abbattendo l’inconsistente piano di ‘andare a orecchio’ e dicendogli in coro che doveva parlare con lui.

Non voleva avere _quella_ conversazione. Non voleva doverla iniziare con l’abusato cliché ‘dobbiamo parlare’. Ma avrebbero _davvero_ dovuto farlo. Era solo incerto su come cominciare o cosa dire esattamente. Era l’altro a essere stato praticamente in carica di tutto, finora, e lui non era una persona passiva per natura, ma non sapeva cosa voleva, qui, e quello era il suo problema più grande. Era difficile iniziare un dialogo se non sapevi in che direzione lo volevi portare.

Si scusò con gli ex-compagni, affermando di essere stanco e che sarebbe tornato all’albergo. Ignorò l’espressione di Mike e il suo ghigno saccente, combattendo l’impulso di salutarlo col dito medio. Fermò un taxi invece di tentare con la metropolitana. Nel suo stato attuale avrebbe finito per saltare completamente la fermata e arrivare ignaro al capolinea.

Attraversò il lobby con l’autopilota inserito, chiedendosi quando sarebbero tornati gli altri da qualsiasi spettacolo li avessero trascinati Rachel e Blaine quella serata. Non aveva idea di cosa fare: cercare Kurt o aspettare che lo cercasse lui. Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e scoprì di non aver bisogno di fare niente, perché l’altro lo stava evidentemente aspettando; sedeva in una delle sedie decorative lì vicino e stava studiando qualcosa sul telefono con un altissimo livello di concentrazione.

Il fatto che non stesse tenendo d’occhio gli ascensori diede a Dave l’opportunità di osservarlo. Continuava a pensare che dovesse essere uno degli uomini più attraenti che avesse mai visto, soprattutto ora che sapeva cosa ci fosse sotto ai vestiti. Era ancora snello e slanciato, con muscoli lunghi e agili, come quelli di un ballerino. I suoi capelli erano completamente scompigliati, ma aveva ancora quel tic di portarsi una ciocca di lato, cosa che fece in quel momento, e lui ebbe voglia di arruffarglieli di nuovo.

Ed _ecco_ perché era confuso. Gli sembrava di essere due entità separate: una voleva Kurt e tutto quello che ciò comportava, al diavolo le conseguenze, mentre l’altra era più cauta e prudente. Emise un basso suono di frustrazione e la testa castana si sollevò, facendo incontrare i loro sguardi.

“Dobbiamo parlare,” esordì quello, facendo una smorfia mentre si alzava e, malgrado la sua battaglia interna, Dave dovette nascondere un sorriso vedendo l’evidente disprezzo della locuzione sul suo volto. Almeno supponeva si trattasse di quello. Sembrava comunque che stessero per avere _quella_ conversazione, ma si sentiva quasi male per il sollievo che fosse stato l’altro a istigarla.

“Sì, okay. Dove?” chiese. Li avrebbe anche guidati in camera sua, ma temeva che si sarebbero dimenticati di dover discutere o di dare l’impressione di volerci provare, il che praticamente equivaleva al suo primo timore.

“Camera tua? Se per te va bene?”

Aveva un tono agitato quanto si sentiva lui e stranamente ciò lo tranquillizzò. Fece spallucce e annuì, lasciando che Kurt lo seguisse. Aprì la porta e fece un passo indietro per farlo entrare per primo, cosa che fece con un breve sorriso e un leggero rossore sul collo.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” domandò, sperando che acconsentisse, perché lui ne aveva bisogno. Quello fece un brusco cenno d’assenso e sfregò i palmi sulle cosce prima di accomodarsi sul piccolo divano nell’angolo della stanza. Lui versò la piccola bottiglietta di whiskey del minibar in due bicchieri. Era l’unico alcolico presente che avrebbe bevuto a temperatura ambiente e Kurt lo stava guardando, quindi suppose che non avesse problemi a riguardo.

Gli porse un bicchiere e procedette a svuotare il proprio in un solo sorso. Lo vide fare altrettanto, quindi li posò entrambi sulla credenza lì accanto, sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte al sofà. Il silenzio tra loro era, per una volta, imbarazzante e lui non lo sopportava. Voleva dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per iniziare questa conversazione, ma non aveva alcuna idea.

 

Kurt cercò di non tossire mentre il liquido ambrato gli scivolava lungo la gola e nello stomaco praticamente vuoto. Non era la sua versione preferita di coraggio liquido, ma al momento si sarebbe accontentato, ne aveva bisogno. Dave lo stava guardando con occhi socchiusi e seppe che aveva rialzato le sue barriere interiori. Era ora di cercare di parlargli senza offenderlo o ferirlo. Che ci voleva?

“Tu mi piaci. Molto,” iniziò, decidendo di partire con i fatti. “Mi sento… di poter essere me stesso con te,” aggiunse, e _fottutissimo Blaine_ , ecco cosa intendeva quando aveva detto che Dave sembrava capace di calmarlo. Con lui si sentiva riposato e vivo allo stesso tempo e perfino il tappo se n’era accorto. Nonostante tutte le riflessioni di quella sera, ci era arrivato solo adesso. “Mi piace passare del tempo con te, dentro e fuori dal letto,” continuò, non riuscendo a bloccare il rossore che gli si arrampicava lentamente sul collo.

 

“Ma…” intervenne lui, sapendo che sarebbe arrivata quella parola e volendo accelerare il processo della loro non-rottura, così che finisse in fretta.

“Già, ma. Ho bisogno di prendere in mano la mia vita. Dormire e mangiare e non mandare tutto a puttane. Mi piace quello che abbiamo… e so che non è ideale, considerando quanto abitiamo lontano l’uno dall’altro, ma ho pensato… e non sono ancora pronto a iniziare un’altra relazione ma, quando lo sarò, mi piacerebbe che fosse con te.”

Dave era confuso, l’altro stava sproloquiando e non aveva seguito una linea molto logica. Non sapeva se dovesse fermarlo e chiedergli di chiarire o lasciarlo continuare e sperare che iniziasse ad avere un senso. Avrebbe voluto poter risentire quello che aveva detto al rallentatore. Kurt lo stava guardando, in attesa, e lui ripeté l’ultima frase che aveva capito.

“Mi stai chiedendo di aspettarti?”

“Io… no! Non potrei mai chiederti di tenere la tua vita in sospeso in quel modo!”

La sua risposta non lo aiutò a chiarire la questione, perché lui l’avrebbe anche aspettato.

“Ehm, quindi qual è il tuo piano esattamente?”

“Io- Io devo… trovare un po’ di equilibrio. Da solo. Nella mia vita di tutti i giorni, un po’ alla volta. Non andrò alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui stare, perché sto… sto sperando che quando avrò trovato un ordine e tu sarai ancora disponibile, allora magari potremmo parlare di iniziare una relazione vera e propria,” spiegò.

A Dave sembrò che le farfalle nello stomaco stessero andando sulle montagne russe e non era davvero sicuro di cosa dire, perché questo… questo non se l’era aspettato, e non sapeva neanche che aspettative si fosse creato, ma sicuramente non si trattava di _questo_. Ammiccò, osservando Kurt e sentendo le domande affollargli la testa. _Che cos’erano adesso? E se Kurt incontrava qualcuno? E se lui incontrava qualcuno? Quanto tempo pensava che sarebbe passato prima di trovare un equilibrio?_

“Quindi cosa siamo _adesso_ , esattamente?” chiese; era la prima che gli era venuta in mente ed era dannatamente curioso di sapere cosa ne pensasse di quello che avevano fatto. Non sapeva niente delle sue storie passate, tranne che era stato in quello che immaginava fosse un rapporto ragionevolmente stabile per gli ultimi quattro anni, da cui pensava di poter estrapolare che non passasse da un partner all’altro, tuttavia…

“Mmm, amici? È che… non sono stato con nessuno da quella notte nel tuo appartamento e non sarò con nessun’altro finché non sarò pronto. Eccetto te.”

“Me?” La sua mente gli stava mostrando immagini dettagliate di quello che avevano fatto insieme e ovviamente anche lui non era stato con nessun’altro, né aveva cercato possibili incontri, anzi stava attivamente rifiutando _avances_ altrui, ricordandosi del cameriere del giorno prima.

“Sono… Quando ti sono vicino, voglio stare con te.”

“Oh,” rispose, ma non ammise di sentirsi allo stesso modo. Era ancora confuso. “Quindi quando siamo insieme, siamo _insieme_ -insieme, e quando siamo lontani siamo non-insieme ma non andremo a letto con altri. E se incontro qualcuno cosa succede?” chiese, avendo l’impressione di non stare arrivando ad alcuna conclusione e di stare intravedendo la luce allo stesso tempo.

“Se incontri qualcuno con cui vorrai stare, allora me lo fai sapere e lasciamo perdere.”

Corrugò la fronte. Quello che gli stava proponendo sembrava essere esattamente la stessa situazione in cui erano adesso, ma un po’ più definita, magari. Si sarebbero limitati a non darle un nome ufficiale. A quel punto si rese conto che Kurt si stava fissando sull’idea di essere single e di avere bisogno di esserlo per mettere ordine nella sua vita. Riusciva a capire molto bene quel concetto, quindi annuì, ma il suo stomaco sembrava fare dei piccoli salti mortali. Da come la vedeva lui, era in una relazione – sebbene fosse a distanza e descritta in modo strano.

“Dunque, per essere del tutto chiari. Siamo amici di letto esclusivi. E potremo stare effettivamente insieme solo quando ci capiterà di essere nello stesso luogo,” riassunse, e Kurt gli stava sorridendo, ora, sentendosi evidentemente più rilassato. “Questo è lo _status quo_ finché tu non vuoi portarci al livello successivo. E se uno di noi cambia idea o incontra qualcuno, lo fa sapere all’altro,” concluse, odiando l’idea dell’altro con un altro uomo. Parlando si era accorto che questa forma di conversazione aperta e sincera all’inizio di una relazione prometteva bene, benché fosse tremendamente insolita, per non dire stramba.

“Sì. Una non-relazione non-convenzionale con mutuo rispetto,” affermò Kurt e lui annuì, malgrado non fosse d’accordo. Gli sembrava a tutti gli effetti una relazione piuttosto convenzionale. C’era solo una cosa che doveva aggiungere, che voleva e aveva bisogno che Kurt sapesse.

“Sai che hai detto che non andrai in cerca di altri uomini?” chiese, e lui annuì lentamente. “Beh, farò lo stesso anch’io,” disse, incrociando il suo sguardo e tentando di comunicargli la propria sincerità senza essere troppo intenso. Non voleva spingerlo a fare niente, solo rassicurarlo che quando fosse pronto, lui ci sarebbe stato.

Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, ma questa volta erano a loro agio e si stavano fissando, facendo sbocciare lentamente dei sorrisi che si trasformarono in risate accennate e poi lasciate uscire liberamente, mentre la tensione che avevano accumulato finalmente trovava uno sfogo.

“Posso rimanere, stanotte?” chiese Kurt, con un tono di voce che non implicava neanche lontanamente una domanda; e lui non esitò un attimo prima di alzarsi dalla poltrona, fare alzare anche l’altro e azzerare la breve distanza tra di loro, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui.

“ _Certo_ che rimarrai, stanotte,” affermò, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi, assaporando quanto quell’azione sembrasse _giusta_. Tutto pareva facile, adesso, e suppose di dover solo avere fiducia che anche il resto si sarebbe incastrato al proprio posto. Alla fine. Sperava.

Lasciò una scia di baci lungo la sua mandibola, avvertendo l’accenno di barba, mordicchiò gentilmente il lobo e si spostò giù, verso il collo, facendo scivolare le mani sul suo sedere per avvicinarlo ulteriormente a sé. Riusciva a percepire le mani dell’altro, una sulla sua schiena, aggrappata alla maglietta, e l’altra sul suo collo, intenta a infilare le dita nei suoi capelli, tirandoli. Gli permise di allontanargli la testa e venne baciato sulla bocca. Non pensava di potersi mai stancare di quella sensazione, dell’improvvisa vertigine.

 

A Kurt sembrava di avere la testa leggera e sapeva che fosse una combinazione dell’improvvisa ondata di eccitazione, di essere stato tirato in piedi così all’improvviso e di non aver mangiato nulla dalla tarda colazione che aveva fatto con Dave (e, stranamente, Santana). Non aveva avuto abbastanza appetito per fare altro che giocherellare con la sua insalata greca a pranzo, ma adesso moriva dalla fame – le mani dell’altro erano sul suo fondoschiena, però, e riusciva a sentire il gonfiore dell’erezione contro la sua, e questo era _molto_ più importante del cibo.

Il suo stomaco dissentì rumorosamente, brontolando abbastanza forte da far sussultare Dave, il quale s’immobilizzò brevemente prima di allontanarsi e guardarlo con aria preoccupata.

“Prima questo, poi il cibo,” mormorò, spingendo il corpo contro quello di Dave. Lo sentì tremolare con una risata silenziosa e non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere ampiamente contro il lato del suo collo, chiedendosi se davvero avesse le priorità nell’ordine sbagliato.

“Non mi sto lamentando,” ribatté quello, e lui fu felice che non insistesse per fargli prima mangiare qualcosa. Sesso, cibo e infine dormire. Gli sembrava perfetto.

Aveva passato la giornata intera a pensare al pene dell’altro. Non costantemente, ma abbastanza da diventare duro in numerose occasioni, per il suo imbarazzo. Blaine se n’era accorto a pranzo e aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, riconoscendo gli indizi, e lui l’aveva fissato, sfidandolo a _osare_ dire qualcosa. L’amico si era limitato a ridacchiare e continuare a mangiare. Lui aveva passato il resto del pasto a evitare sia lui _sia_ Dave, in particolare il modo in cui quest’ultimo si leccava le dita.

Ora, tuttavia, gli era di fronte e riusciva a sentire quanto fosse eccitato attraverso i jeans, contro i quali premeva la propria erezione, bollente e pesante. Voleva succhiarglielo di nuovo. Le sue reazioni, quella mattina, erano state molto soddisfacenti e avevano fatto meraviglie per il suo ego. Non pensava che all’altro sarebbe dispiaciuto. Massaggiò se stesso e poi Dave, guardando attentamente il suo volto.

Non interruppe il contatto mentre s’inginocchiava e le iridi nocciola lo seguirono, scurendosi, e lui continuò a _guardare_. Dave sembrava essere forza pura, ma aveva l’impressione di avere _lui_ il controllo. Non accennò a fermarlo e Kurt non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno soddisfatto. Il respiro di Dave aveva accelerato minimamente e sembrava un po’ perso, non sapendo bene cosa fare con le mani.

Kurt non avrebbe potuto rendere più chiare le proprie intenzioni, quindi smise di perdere tempo, sebbene di solito preferisse creare un maggior livello di anticipazione. Non era di un umore troppo paziente. Posò un palmo sulla sua coscia, stringendo nel modo più deciso possibile, e passò l’altro lungo la cerniera, verso l’alto. Cercò di agire velocemente ma senza fretta, non avendo idea se ci stesse riuscendo o meno. Era concentrato sulla scena di fronte a sé, adesso, ma quando rischiò un’occhiata verso il suo viso, gli stessi occhi scuri lo stavano guardando con un’intensità che non vedeva da tempo.

Gli sbottonò i pantaloni, usando entrambe le mani in maniera sicura e determinata per aprire la lampo. Si sporse leggermente in avanti, avvicinandoglisi. Abbassò jeans e intimo, spostandosi così da farsi toccare la guancia dal suo pene: al tocco di quella carne bollente sentì la propria lunghezza riempirsi ulteriormente.

Quella mattina aveva pensato che il pene dell’altro fosse paragonabile al proprio, ma si rese conto in fretta dell’errore. In proporzione con il suo corpo, _allora_ sì, erano paragonabili. Però si dava il caso che Dave fosse più alto di una quindicina di centimetri e più pesante di quasi trenta chili. La sua erezione era più lunga di almeno due o tre centimetri e certamente più spessa, ma tra le sue cosce sembrava completamente nella media; ora era di tutt’altra opinione.

Inspirò l’odore di calore ed eccitazione e passò la lingua sul glande. Il fatto che non fosse circonciso lo stupì di nuovo. Non era sicuro del motivo, però; non aveva trascorso molto tempo a pensarci, prima di allora. Dave stava emettendo dei suoni di apprezzamento, sopra di sé, e lui avvertiva le sue gambe tremare ogni tanto e i muscoli flettersi. Sentendosi perfido, rilassò la gola e _inghiottì_.

“Oh, _cazzo_!”

La mandibola cominciò a fargli male, ricordandogli che, benché avesse partecipato a questa stessa attività non poco tempo fa, era passato molto tempo prima di allora, perché di solito non gli faceva male affatto. D’altro canto, Dave era molto più massiccio di Alex, quindi i muscoli della sua mascella, della lingua e del collo stavano sicuramente facendo un gran bello sforzo.

Massaggiandone la parte inferiore con la lingua, ancora non riusciva a sentire il sapore di liquidi pre-orgasmici e non poté fare a meno di esserne un po’ offeso. Lui ne stava rilasciando neanche fosse un rubinetto che perdeva, rendendo il proprio intimo appiccicaticcio, ma aumentando anche l’attrito quando di tanto in tanto portava la mano a toccarsi rapidamente e con forza da sopra la stoffa dei calzoni. Si allontanò, continuando a succhiare, guadagnandosi un lungo sospiro tremolante da parte dell’altro.

“Non trattenerti,” gli disse, ottenendo come risposta un’occhiata incredula.

“Fidati, non lo sto facendo,” affermò, con la voce incerta e senza fiato tanto da farlo sentire compiaciuto di sé. Era piuttosto sicuro, però, che Dave pensasse che lui si stesse riferendo all’orgasmo, quando gli aveva detto di non frenarsi, e non poté impedire al rossore di diffondersi sulla sua pelle, perché non era quello che intendeva. _Affatto_. Voleva che lo usasse, che gli scopasse la bocca fino a venire. Non aveva intenzione di ripetersi e si limitò a sperare di fargli recepire il messaggio con le sole azioni.

Rilassò di nuovo la gola, muovendo la testa più rapidamente, affondando le unghie di una mano nel suo fianco, incitandolo a muoversi a sua volta. Quello capì alquanto velocemente, quindi lo incoraggiò ancora, prendendogli una mano e intrecciandone a forza le dita nei suoi capelli. Quando lasciò la presa, quella dell’altro non si spostò e lui gemette, apprezzando la sensazione delle ciocche che venivano tirate piano. Dave aveva iniziato una litania di: “Oh Dio, oh cazzo.”

Kurt stava cercando freneticamente di abbassare la cerniera, così da potersi occupare della propria erezione. Era vicino anche lui, il bruciore lento dato dall’avere pensato a questo tutto il giorno stava per culminare _adesso_. Le cosce dell’altro tremavano mentre gli si spingeva in bocca, stringendo le dita tra i suoi capelli. Aveva aggiunto _‘vicino, cazzo, così vicino’_ alla sua nenia; poi, con un suono tra un grugnito e un ansito, eiaculò e lui mandò giù senza indugio. A quanto pareva, Kurt mancava totalmente di autocontrollo, perché tutto d’un tratto stava venendo anche lui, dritto nei pantaloni mezzi aperti, inzuppando ancora di più le mutande già fradice.

La sua mente e il corpo avevano entrambi una consistenza gelatinosa, ma non ebbe tempo di godersi la sensazione, perché ne ebbe subito un’altra, molto meno piacevole, che conquistò la sua attenzione totale. Lasciò che il pene ancora ragionevolmente duro dell’altro gli scivolasse fuori dalle labbra e fece una smorfia non appena sentì il proprio intimo fare letteralmente _cic-ciac_. Azzardò un’occhiata verso l’alto e vide Dave guardarlo con attenzione, leggermente preoccupato. Nonostante la… _situazione ai piani bassi_ , Kurt gli rivolse un sorriso – che probabilmente non venne come sperava.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese Dave, e lui distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato fino al midollo, ma anche incerto su come rispondere. Scelse rapido di essere completamente onesto; finora aveva funzionato.

“Mi sono… Mi sono venuto nei pantaloni come un fottutissimo adolescente,” borbottò, ancora mortificato e seccato, e quello cominciò a ridere – una risata assolutamente libera e deliziata. Con una mano l’afferrò e lo tirò in piedi: lui sentì di nuovo quella vertigine, questa volta unita alla letargia post-orgasmica.

Dave lo stava baciando di nuovo, lentamente e a fondo, come se stesse cercando di memorizzare la sua bocca dall’interno. Non pensava di essere mai stato baciato in quella maniera e di certo non dopo aver fatto un pompino. Alex aveva sempre insistito che si lavasse i denti e lui concordava che l’igiene orale fosse importante, ma in effetti rovinava un tantino l’atmosfera.

“Forza,” _bacio_ “ordina da mangiare,” _bacio_ “poi potrai farti una doccia,” _bacio_ “mentre aspetti,” _bacio_.

“Ti unirai a me?” chiese, e Dave sollevò un sopracciglio, ma aveva in volto quel sorrisetto allettato che lo riscaldava da dentro. Annuì, tentando di avere un’aria sofferente ed emettendo un lungo sospiro, come se stesse raccogliendo la pazienza, al che Kurt gli punzecchiò lo stomaco e ricambiò il sorriso.

 

Dopo aver ordinato il servizio in camera, si fecero una doccia veloce e il fatto che sembrassero entrambi intenti a lavarsi davvero, invece di divertirsi ancora un po’, sorprese Dave. D’altronde, avevano in effetti meno tempo disponibile rispetto a quella mattina. Avvolse Kurt in uno degli accappatoi morbidi dell’albergo, infilandosi il paio di pantaloni di tuta che usava per dormire. Si mise comodo sul letto e diede una pacca allo spazio accanto a sé a mo’ d’invito. L’altro gli si stese di fianco, tenendo la testa sollevata con una mano, guardandolo. Aveva l’aria di stare cercando di decifrare qualcosa.

“Che c’è?” domandò finalmente, stufo di tentare di indovinare cosa fosse.

“Avevo una mezza idea che tu fossi ebreo,” osservò Kurt.

“E infatti è così…” ribatté lentamente, chiedendosi dove volesse andare a parare con quell’argomento o da dove fosse spuntato. Poi gli venne in mente e si sentì un’idiota. “Oh, pensavi che fossi circonciso?”

Fece un cenno affermativo, continuando a guardarlo, chiaramente curioso o sinceramente interessato. A ogni modo, non era un segreto. Fece spallucce.

“Mio padre è ebreo, ma non è praticante. Mia mamma è… beh, non è per niente religiosa, inoltre è un medico. Quindi, a quanto pare, quando papà accennò alla questione della circoncisione, lei sfoderò la carta del ‘dovrai passare sul mio cadavere’. Disse che doveva essere una mia scelta e che se, quando fossi stato più grande, avessi voluto essere praticante, allora avrei potuto pensarci io e sarebbe dipeso solo da me. Non era abbastanza importante per papà da farlo insistere, quindi acconsentì.”

“Mi piace tua mamma. Sembra una donna razionale.”

“I genitori di mio padre non sarebbero stati d’accordo. Le cose che dicevano su di lei quando pensavano che non li stessi ascoltando o non fossi attento…”

“Cos’è che non approvavano di lei?”

“Tutto, praticamente. I miei nonni erano molto all’antica. Mia mamma era troppo giovane, aveva una carriera, non mi ha cresciuto nel modo giusto… Morirono quando ero un adolescente e potrà sembrare brutto, ma sono felice di non aver mai dovuto fare _coming out_ con loro. Sarebbero diventati tristi e delusi – e questo nel migliore dei casi. L’altro lato della medaglia è che i miei nonni materni pensano che io sia il miglior nipote del mondo. Certo, sono il loro unico nipote, quindi non è che abbiano molte possibilità di fare paragoni.”

“Sono ancora vivi?”

“Sì, sono uno spasso, il tipo di persone che sembra ringiovanire con l’età. Fanno impazzire mia mamma. E i tuoi invece?” chiese, avendo l’impressione di stare monopolizzando la conversazione, malgrado fosse Kurt a fargli le domande.

“Sono morti tutti. La mia nonna materna è stata l’ultima ed è morta circa otto anni fa. È stato un po’ come riperdere mia madre.”

Lui gli prese la mano e gliela strinse, non credendo di poter aggiungere qualcosa in quel momento, senza sembrare un idiota. Non sapeva cosa dire, quindi si affidò al suo vecchio amico, il silenzio.

“Beh, quello sì che ha rovinato l’atmosfera,” affermò Kurt, e lui concordò. Se non avesse appena partecipato a questa discussione, non avrebbe mai creduto possibile di essere passato da uno studio del suo pene alla religione ai parenti defunti. Il bussare alla porta non poteva avere tempismo migliore e i due si guardarono con ironia.

 

Dopo aver cenato e messo via i piatti, tornarono sul letto: Dave vi si era steso appoggiando la schiena alla maggior parte dei cuscini e lui gli si era accomodato al fianco, con la testa posata sulla sua spalla e il suo braccio muscoloso a cingerlo da dietro. Stava facendo scorrere pigramente le dita tra la peluria sul suo petto. Dave sembrava star guardando due film contemporaneamente, cambiando canale a intervalli casuali che secondo lui non avevano senso. Non era concentrato sul televisore, comunque: stava osservando il suo tatuaggio, il muscolo e la pelle sottostanti che si flettevano impercettibilmente ogni volta che premeva un pulsante. Doveva ammettere di esserne affascinato.

Stava giocando con le cinque lettere, cercando di formare delle parole con esse. _Lurcs_. _Scurl_. _Cruls_. _Slurc_. _Curls_. L’ultima, ‘riccioli’, era l’unica che esistesse e si adattava al tronco e ai rami contorti, arricciati. Studiando il disegno pensò che, su carta, sarebbe sembrato fin troppo… _femminile_ , perché venisse scelto dalla maggior parte degli uomini. Sulla parte interna del suo bicipite, però – così grande che non era sicuro di poterlo cingere con entrambe le mani – aveva un aspetto… beh, tutt’altro che femminile.

Aveva una voglia matta di allungare una mano e toccarlo. Voleva anche sapere cosa significasse. Quei due desideri lo stavano tormentando e si ritrovò ad allungare le dita verso di esso, quasi avessero vita propria, per passarle delicato come una piuma sulla pelle marchiata. Il braccio ebbe un piccolo spasmo al tocco leggerissimo e Kurt sentì il suo sguardo su di sé. Alzò gli occhi per incrociarlo, prima di riconcentrarsi sull’albero.

“Che cosa significa?” chiese, e sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi.

“Varie cose,” rispose quello, facendo spallucce, evitando la domanda.

“Non devi per forza dirmelo, stavo solo…” _morendo dalla curiosità_ , era quello che voleva dire, ma si era appena reso conto che fosse chiaramente qualcosa di profondamente personale e solo perché c’era questa _cosa_ tra loro, ciò non gli dava alcun diritto di sapere.

Finora Dave non gli aveva nascosto nulla, per quanto ne sapeva, quindi questo… questo doveva essere importante. Significativo. E ancora non erano… insieme-insieme. Almeno non da un punto di vista emotivo. Quando ciò gli venne in mente, fu improvvisamente contento che a quell’ora, il giorno dopo, ci sarebbe stata una grande distanza tra loro, perché sapeva di potersi innamorare senza scampo di quest’uomo. Tuttavia voleva rispettare l’impegno preso con se stesso e la lontananza tra loro l’avrebbe aiutato a concentrarsi.

“Ti dirò cosa significa, ma… non perché l’ho fatto. Non ancora e non adesso, okay?” disse quello d’un tratto, al che lui annuì lentamente, cercando di non apparire impaziente, perché la sua voce era bassa e roca e _addolorata_. Gli si strinse il cuore al pensiero di stargli causando dolore, anche se in modo indiretto.

“È un albero che si piega a metà, così tanto che si sarebbe dovuto rompere, ma… C’è un detto o roba simile,” spiegò, alzando di nuovo le spalle, e lui sospettava di sapere a cosa si stesse riferendo. “Qualcosa su una quercia che si rompe in un vento tempestoso perché è troppo rigida per piegarsi, al contrario di un salice, che si piega a ogni folata, sai. Comunque, qui un ricciolo è una linea dritta che si è piegata sotto pressione, ma che non si è spezzata…”

“È per questo che le lettere formano la parola _curls_?”

“Te lo sei studiato per bene,” commentò, lanciandogli un’occhiata, e lui fece un cenno d’assenso. Adesso si stava chiedendo se ogni lettera avesse un significato proprio, altrimenti perché sarebbero state in disordine?

“Che cosa simboleggiano le lettere?” domandò, con voce deliberatamente dolce e bassa, cercando di fargli capire che non era obbligato a rispondere.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che simboleggino qualcosa?” ribatté e a lui venne voglia di scoccargli uno dei suoi sguardi raggelanti patentati, ma gli sembrava una reazione difensiva automatica e se Dave davvero non voleva dirglielo, non l’avrebbe fatto.

“Se formassero solo la parola _curls_ allora perché non scriverla giusta da subito?”

“No, hai ragione. Le lettere rappresentano altre parole, però… tu non ridere, okay?”

Kurt pensò che l’ultima cosa che si sentiva di fare era ridere, al momento, ma concordò comunque.

“ _Love_ , _Understanding_ , _Resilience_ , _Courage_ e _Strength_. O _Sincerity_ a sentire Karen,” spiegò, elencando le parole per ‘amore’, ‘comprensione’, ‘flessibilità’, ‘coraggio’ e ‘forza’ (o ‘sincerità’).

“Coraggio? Davvero?”

“È _quella_ la parola su cui ti fissi?”

“Ehm. Io e quella parola ci conosciamo bene,” rispose, ripensando alle superiori e a quel periodo spiacevole della sua vita. Non voleva pararne, né della parola, né di Blaine e di certo non del ruolo di Dave in tutto quello che era successo. L’altro sembrò accorgersi del suo disagio e non approfondì l’argomento. Ora che la sua curiosità era stata saziata, si rilassò e si addormentò, mentre Dave continuava a cambiare canali.

 

Il mattino dopo, Dave si svegliò di nuovo per primo e la prima cosa che notò fu l’erezione di Kurt premuta contro la sua coscia, alla quale aveva praticamente agganciato una gamba. Non si stava muovendo e lui era certo che stesse ancora dormendo, perché dubitava che Kurt avrebbe finto di sbavare pur di perpetrare una bugia. Averlo addormentato, _nudo_ ed eccitato nel suo letto provocò la stessa reazione di ieri: il pene si riempì e questa volta lui non fece nulla per trattenerlo, tremendamente felice di aver optato di liberarsi dei pantaloni, quando aveva finalmente deciso di andare a dormire.

Moriva dalla voglia di aprirlo lentamente con la lingua e le dita, per poi spingersi dentro di lui. Quel desiderio lo stava _consumando_. Ma la vecchia parte di sé, quella seduta in un angolino della sua mente, con le braccia conserte e un’aria preoccupata, gli stava dicendo che avrebbe fatto meglio ad aspettare. Finché l’altro non avesse provato le stesse emozioni, o almeno avesse ammesso che quella tra di loro era effettivamente una relazione, a prescindere da come stesse cercando di giustificarla tra sé e sé.

Non poté fare a meno di darle ascolto, a discapito di quanto lo volesse e di quanto, apparentemente, lo volesse anche l’altro. Quindi avrebbe trattenuto quel lato di sé. Con sua sorpresa, avvertì il corpo rilassarsi, ora che aveva fatto questa scelta in modo consapevole, e si rese conto di essere stato davvero in ansia, cercando di fare pace tra due aspetti diversi della sua personalità.

Massaggiò senza fretta la propria lunghezza, prendendosi il tempo necessario, non sapendo ancora cosa voleva fare questa mattina, tranne per il fatto di includere degli orgasmi, in qualche modo. Oggi Kurt sembrava ancora più riposato e più giovane da addormentato, tranquillo. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, non preoccupandosi troppo di svegliarlo, questa volta. Quello spinse inconsciamente il bacino contro di lui e Dave non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.

“Voglio guardarti venire,” gli sussurrò, e gli occhi chiari si aprirono. Si voltò di lato, tenendo Kurt premuto contro di sé col braccio sinistro, ma la mano destra non interruppe i movimenti. Le palpebre dell’altro erano di nuovo abbassate, ma stava sorridendo e si spinse di nuovo contro la mano di Dave. Colse il suo suggerimento non troppo velato e avvolse nel proprio palmo entrambe le erezioni. Ora lo stava guardando con iridi assonnate ma vigili e _decisamente_ d’accordo con quello che stava facendo.

“Ti guarderò mentre ti tocchi, la prossima volta. Voglio sapere cosa ti piace farti,” affermò con una voce estranea alle proprie orecchie, più roca e profonda del solito.

“Cazzo, _sì_ …” gemette Kurt di rimando, facendolo ghignare per la soddisfazione. Modificò la propria presa, usando i liquidi pre-orgasmici che fuoriuscivano dalla sua erezione come lubrificante. La sensazione del pene dell’altro tenuto così stretto vicino al proprio lo stava avvicinando in fretta all’orgasmo, ma il modo sinuoso in cui quello si stava muovendo e le imprecazioni che mormorava avrebbero accelerato di molto il processo.

Stava cercando di rimanere il più immobile possibile, facendo fare tutto il lavoro alla mano e al polso. Il modo in cui Kurt si contorceva contro di lui gli dava l’impressione che volesse entrargli sotto la pelle, quindi aumentò la velocità e la pressione, ottenendo un lungo _‘sìììì’_ per i suoi sforzi. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a vederlo venire, i loro genitali erano nascosti dal modo in cui i loro corpi erano premuti l’uno contro l’alto, ma poteva guardare il suo viso.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero e non volesse dargli quella possibilità, Kurt premette la testa contro il suo collo, facendo uscire brevemente la lingua per leccarlo, al che lui sussultò per la sorpresa.

“Vicino. Così _vicino_ … Dio, ti _prego_ …”

“Mordimi,” gli ordinò Dave, e quello non esitò un attimo prima di affondare i denti nella carne tra il suo collo e la spalla. Fremette, muovendo la mano in modo frenetico e quasi erratico sulle loro erezioni.

Quando avvertì i suoi denti andare più a fondo e l’improvviso liquido bollente ricoprirgli la mano, si lasciò andare, eiaculando con un gemito smorzato. Allentò leggermente la presa, sapendo che i loro genitali sarebbero stati un po’ doloranti dopo il trattamento che aveva loro riservato. Ma non si stava lamentando. Portò la mano ricoperta di sperma davanti alla bocca e l’assaggiò con una veloce leccata.

L’altro lo stava guardando e sembrò apprezzare il gesto, a giudicare dal suo gemito. Kurt l’afferrò e l’avvicinò alle proprie labbra, mettendosi in bocca ogni dito e pulendolo con cura, facendolo mugolare.

“Sei così fottutamente sexy. Vorrei potermi svegliare così ogni mattina…” asserì Kurt, con un sorriso di lode.

“Dovevi stare facendo un gran bel sogno, mi ha di certo ispirato,” ribatté lui, decisamente compiaciuto di sé.

“Hmm, beh, eri il protagonista anche lì…” affermò, con voce bassa e un’aria un po’ imbarazzata, cosa che lui non voleva affatto.

“Dovrai parlarmene, un giorno o l’altro…” e lo baciò languidamente, godendosi quella sensazione, ma accorgendosi allo stesso tempo che per loro vedersi ‘ogni mattina’ non sarebbe stato possibile, a meno che non ci fosse un cambiamento drastico nella vita di uno di loro. Decise di ignorare la melanconia, per ora: ne avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo una volta tornato a Chicago.

“Quand’è il tuo volo?” chiese Kurt, come se sapesse di nuovo quello che stava pensando.

“Verso pranzo. Santana vuole tornare prima così da passare un po’ di tempo con Kate. Il tuo?”

“Stasera. Mercedes voleva assicurarsi di riuscire a passare un po’ di tempo da sola con me. Penso che Mike tornerà con il tuo stesso aereo, però.”

Dave si chiese brevemente se menzionare o meno la conversazione di ieri con Mercedes, ma poi decise di non farlo; o Kurt le aveva già parlato o l’avrebbe fatto oggi, e lui non voleva confondere la situazione mettendosi a parlare della loro non-relazione.

 

“Ti è piaciuto il fine settimana?” chiese Santana, e il tono della sua voce gli fece dirigere lo sguardo a incontrare il suo. Stava sfogliando con disinvoltura una rivista e la sua espressione era accuratamente inespressiva, ma Dave sapeva che o aveva intuito qualcosa o Mercedes gliel’aveva detto.

“È stato meglio di quanto mi fossi aspettato,” rispose, scorgendo il suo ghignetto velocissimo e un _‘ci scommetto’_ mormorato. “Chi te l’ha detto?” domandò, lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo sospiro. Non gli avrebbe dato tregua, adesso.

“Chi ha detto che qualcuno mi dovesse dire qualcosa?” ribatté quella, con aria completamente innocente, un atto che sapeva simulare alla perfezione.

“Come l’hai capito, allora?” ed era _davvero_ curioso.

“Ieri mattina a colazione, il modo in cui vi guardavate e poi evitavate di farlo. Ma vuoi sapere qual è stato l’indizio decisivo per farmi capire che stavate copulando come conigli?”

Lui non si prese la briga di specificare che non avevano propriamente _copulato_ , lei non gli avrebbe creduto comunque, e quella tra lui e Kurt era chiaramente una relazione sessuale, quindi non c’era davvero motivo di negare e chiamarla con un altro nome.

“Cos’è stato?” domandò, rassegnato.

“Quando è arrivato al tavolo, non solo sembrava sapere che tu saresti stato lì, ma ti ho sentito chiedergli se stesse meglio ed è _arrossito_. Kurt arrossisce facilmente, vero?”

“Oddio… sì. Molto. Pensi che l’abbia notato qualcun altro?”

“A parte Mercedes? No. Forse Blaine. Sembrano conoscere Kurt molto bene. Mi ripagherai tutti i biglietti, vitto e alloggio, ora: spero sia chiaro. Hai fatto sesso per due giorni grazie a me, ormai sei in debito,” affermò, ma lui sapeva che stava scherzando. Probabilmente. Avrebbe comunque pagato tutto moltiplicato per dieci, se ciò gli avesse permesso di trascorrere di nuovo il fine settimana con Kurt. Cazzo. Era fregato.

 

“C’è niente che tu voglia dirmi?” chiese Mercedes e lui s’irrigidì. Non sentiva _quel_ tono di voce da _secoli_ ; era incazzata con lui e non aveva idea del perché.

“Ehm… sì?” azzardò, cercando di pensare in fretta e furia a cosa potesse sapere che avrebbe dovuto scoprire direttamente da lui. _Oh merda_. Dave. Era l’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente, ma non riusciva a capire come avesse fatto a scoprirlo, a meno che l’altro non l’avesse detto a Mike. Era piuttosto sicuro che l’avrebbe avvertito, però, se avesse avuto intenzione di dirlo al suo migliore amico. _Cazzo_. Decise di tentare con il metodo di elusione e raccolta dati, capire cosa sapesse esattamente prima di iniziare a parlare di fatti di cui potrebbe in effetti _non_ dover parlare.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo di non avertelo detto… Volevo solo tenerlo per me per un po’. Capirci qualcosa,” spiegò, sperando che la sua risposta fosse in linea con quello che pensava non le avesse detto. “Come l’hai scoperto?”

“Come?! Quando ti ho visto uscire dalla sua stanza ieri mattina. E _di nuovo_ stamane!” esclamò, con il tono di voce che si alzava progressivamente – e Kurt fu felice che la sala d’aspetto dell’aeroporto fosse praticamente vuota. Non poteva negare: se ne sarebbe accorta all’istante, probabilmente non c’era neanche bisogno di aprire la bocca prima che lei lo accusasse di sparare palle. Lo conosceva troppo bene.

“Perché non me l’hai detto? Ti ho dato tutto ieri e oggi!” La sua voce era indignata.

“Ehm, non hai nulla in contrario che io… stia con Dave?” chiese, e non gli veniva in mente un altro modo di esprimersi. Cercare di spiegare quello che avevano concordato a un terzo era… troppo complicato, quindi scelse l’approccio diretto e ultra-semplificato.

“No. Come ho detto anche a lui, siete due adulti; potete decidere da soli cos’è meglio per voi. È solo che… Non sopporterei che uno di voi due soffrisse.”

“Avremo entrambi gli occhi ben aperti nell’affrontare tutto questo- Aspetta, hai parlato con Dave?”

“Sì. Ieri. È davvero dolce adesso, Kurt.”

“Io… Lui non me l’aveva detto. Ma sì, è… è speciale, vero?”

“Sì, proprio così. Ma io mi preoccupo per te. Per voi, anzi. Le relazioni a distanza sono dure.”

Lui non ci aveva davvero pensato, ma adesso si rese conto che Dave era partito e non avevano parlato di un prossimo incontro. E ci _doveva_ essere un prossimo incontro, fosse anche tra mesi.

“Abbiamo le nostre vite di cui occuparci, ma c’è il Ringraziamento e Natale e poi Capodanno… Ci stiamo lavorando, faremo degli errori, ma con un po’ di fortuna impareremo da essi. Guardala in questo modo: mi vedrai molto più spesso, così.”

Lei gli rivolse un ampio sorriso e lo abbracciò stretto, e Kurt fu felice di avere questa donna meravigliosa nel suo angolo. E il termine ‘lavoro in corso’, beh, decise che si adattava perfettamente a come si sentiva a proposito di se stesso e della non-relazione tra lui e Dave.


	8. Novembre 2025 (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate, c’è una pletora di OC, qui – più che altro i famigliari di Dave, che lui ama con tutto il cuore, ma che probabilmente lo faranno impazzire più di una volta in queste vacanze. Grazie e Debraelq per aver risposto a tutte le mie domande sul Giorno del Ringraziamento, spero di non distorcere troppo le tue informazioni il prossimo capitolo!  
> Ehm, malgrado la mancanza di disclaimer negli scorsi capitoli, continuo a non possedere Glee. Né possiedo [Sandy Powell](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandy_Powell), che è una persona vera che non ho mai incontrato, ma è una costume designer vincitrice di molti premi e la mentore originale di Kurt.

Dave non aveva avuto in programma di tornare a Lima per il Ringraziamento, soprattutto perché i suoi genitori avevano pianificato di venire a trovarlo e stare con lui per quattro giorni. Quando però sua sorella Pat l’aveva chiamato per chiedergli se gli dispiacesse andare tutti in Ohio, invece, lui aveva accettato. Più che altro perché non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che suo padre aveva avuto tutti i figli in un unico posto, ma anche perché Pat e Jen sembravano stare complottando qualcosa di ridicolmente enorme e per una volta non l’avevano incluso nei loro piani. Ovviamente pensavano di essere tremendamente discrete a riguardo, quando tanto valeva che stessero indossando tute mimetiche fluorescenti.

Non riusciva comunque a interessarsi a quello che stessero tramando, perché presto avrebbe rivisto Kurt. Si sperava. L’altro gli aveva mandato un messaggio una settimana prima, chiedendogli se sarebbe tornato a Lima per le vacanze, e lui aveva potuto rispondere affermativamente. Quello era stato il massimo dei loro contatti per tutto il mese: quattro SMS, contando che gli aveva rivolto la stessa domanda e aveva ricevuto come risposta un semplice ‘sì’. Non era sicuro di cosa pensare della mancanza di comunicazione. Sapeva di poterlo chiamare tutte le volte che voleva, ma stava cercando di rispettare il tentativo di Kurt di mettere ordine nella sua vita e di volere spazio. In ogni modo, l’atro aveva avuto altrettante possibilità di telefonare.

Aveva brevemente considerato l’idea di affrontare le quattro ore di macchina che lo separavano dalla città natale, ma dopo aver accettato di portare con sé il nipotino di quattro anni (il che avrebbe allungato il viaggio di almeno due ore e dato perfino l’impressione che quel tempo raddoppiasse, secondo sua sorella), aveva deciso di prendere l’aereo e noleggiare un’auto una volta arrivati.

Aveva imparato sulla sua pelle che le vacanze a casa senza un mezzo di trasporto gli davano l’impressione insopportabile di essere tornato adolescente, in particolare quando doveva chiedere la macchina in prestito a suo padre. Inoltre voleva la libertà di vedere Kurt, aveva bisogno di poter semplicemente prendere le chiavi e _uscire_ , senza rispondere a domande su dove stesse andando e quando sarebbe tornato.

Quindi aveva fatto le valigie, controllato di averci messo i suoi jeans preferiti, perso il telefono, disfatto le valigie per assicurarsi di non avervelo messo dentro, rifatte dopo averlo trovato nella ciotola della frutta, tra tutti i posti possibili, e adesso stava cercando di addormentarsi. Stava provando ogni tecnica di rilassamento e meditazione che conosceva, ma sembrava tutto una causa persa: il suo corpo e la mente erano troppo tesi per assopirsi. Si diede per vinto e decise di andarsi a fare una corsa notturna.

 

Kurt era determinato a rilassarsi, quel fine settimana. Non avrebbe controllato le e-mail e aveva programmato il cellulare così che le chiamate da numeri legati al lavoro andassero direttamente alla segreteria telefonica. Sandy aveva il numero di suo padre, ma sembrava aver accettato il suo nuovo atteggiamento lavorativo con un sorriso e un cenno di comprensione, borbottando qualcosa su come ce ne avesse messo di tempo, prima di decidersi a farsi una vita. Lui pensava che fosse piuttosto divertente, venendo da lei.

Aveva una stagista, Vicky, una ragazza brillante e chiacchierona dall’aspetto tremendamente giovane e che gli ricordava fin troppo la Rachel Berry di dieci anni prima. L’aveva lasciata al comando per il pomeriggio, con istruzioni precise di dover chiamare Sandy se ci fosse stata un’emergenza. Quest’ultima avrebbe fatto da filtro, soprattutto considerando che Vicky sembrava classificare tra le crisi degne di lacrime la mancanza del suo sciroppo preferito al bar. Malgrado l’emotività esagerata, era una lavoratrice seria, avida di insegnamenti e onestamente grata di lavorare con Sandy e lui, una volta superata la meraviglia iniziale.

Era da un’ora sul volo diretto a Lima e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare a casa, contento di aver sentito la sorpresa nella voce di Burt quando gli aveva detto che sarebbe venuto a trovarlo per le feste. Era da sei anni che non tornava per il Ringraziamento. Troppo. Gli riservava sempre del tempo a Natale, ma essersi reso conto che suo papà non sarebbe rimasto con lui per sempre l’aveva fatto riflettere; passare del tempo con la sua famiglia doveva avere un grado di priorità più alto. Il lavoro ci sarebbe sempre stato, la sua famiglia no.

Con quello in mente, aveva preso l’abitudine di telefonare a Finn ogni dieci giorni, più o meno, solo per parlargli – confondendolo non poco, dapprima. Gli raccontava delle pazzie che succedevano a lavoro e di quelle ancora più eccentriche che vedeva in giro a L.A., mentre l’altro parlava dell’officina o dei bambini o di qualche video game che a lui non interessava davvero, ma ascoltava ugualmente. Chiamava anche suo padre, piuttosto che mandargli e-mail. Quello gli raccontava di com’era essere nonno, con evidente amore nella voce quando parlava dei nipotini, e di come Finn lo irritasse a lavoro, sebbene fosse bravo; di come Carole stesse provando tutte queste pietanze nuove.

Stava anche cercando di ricostruire l’amicizia con Blaine, ma aveva scoperto che stava diventando una specie di competizione non dichiarata tra loro: non voleva che prendesse quella piega, ma sembrava che l’altro tentasse in ogni modo di superarlo in tutto quello che faceva o diceva. Era stancante, quindi stava pensando di lasciare che il loro rapporto tornasse a languire nel loro status di vecchi amici, vedendosi una volta o due all’anno ma non parlandosi quasi mai. Si sarebbero incontrati per cenare insieme quella sera, prima che Blaine andasse a casa dei suoi, e lui aveva considerato due volte di cancellare. Ma aveva deciso di vedere come sarebbe andata.

Quando l’aereo cominciò a scendere, roteò le spalle e stiracchiò collo e gambe, aspettando che gli si stappassero le orecchie e preparandosi mentalmente alle temperature molto più rigide dall’Ohio. Stava evitando di pensare troppo a Dave, perché tutte le volte che se lo concedeva, aveva l’impulso irrefrenabile di salire su un aeroplano e andare da lui. Ora però, _era_ su un aereo, forse non con il solo scopo di andare a vedere lui, ma di certo con l’intenzione di incontrarlo nei prossimi giorni.

 

_Mai più_ , decise, mentre Kadin gli sedeva di fianco, finalmente addormentato. Si era scusato con la persona di fronte a loro per i numerosi calci sul sedile, chiesto scusa alla persona dall’altro lato del corridoio per la bevanda rovesciata e infine all’hostess dopo che il bambino aveva corso avanti e indietro per il corridoio urlando come un matto. Aveva l’impressione di dover comprare una T-shirt con su scritto _Mi dispiace_ , considerando le volte che aveva dovuto dirlo quel giorno. O, in alternativa: _Non è figlio mio_. Non c’era da stupirsi che Jen non volesse viaggiare con lui, non era più il suo nipotino tranquillo e dolce, si era trasformato nell’arco di pochi minuti nella progenie del diavolo! Era esausto e non erano ancora arrivati a Lima. Sentì Kadin muoversi e lo vide alzare lo sguardo assonnato verso di lui.

“Siamo arrivati?”

“No, piccolo, non ancora. Ma se guardi fuori dal finestrino potrai vedere delle nuvole. Arriveremo tra circa dieci minuti,” spiegò, evitando la parola ‘presto’, perché i bambini non sembravano in grado di afferrare quel concetto. Kadin guardò fuori dal finestrino per qualche minuto, superando le sue aspettative.

“Mi sento disadrato, zio Davey, mi dai qualcosa da bere?”

“Disadrato, eh? Mi sa che vuoi dire ‘disidratato’,” lo corresse gentilmente, frugando nella borsa che aveva portato a bordo, in cerca della bottiglietta d’acqua.

“È quello che ho detto. Succo?”

“No, puoi scegliere tra acqua e latte. Vuoi uno spuntino?”

Quello fece il broncio per qualche secondo al massimo, prima di accettare contento le fette di mela e l’acqua. Lo guardò trattenendo il fiato, ma sembrava che suo nipote non fosse più posseduto. Si rilassò e tirò fuori libri da colorare e una lavagnetta magica, sperando che il tempo passasse in fretta e senza la comparsa del suo gemello cattivo.

 

Kurt recuperò le valigie e si diresse allo sportello di noleggio auto. Vide un uomo che avrebbe giurato essere Dave allontanarsi dal banco nella direzione opposta, intento a parlare con la testa chinata al bambino che teneva in braccio. Quel dettaglio escluse la possibilità che si trattasse di lui. Scosse la testa, sentendosi un po’ sciocco a scambiare dei completi estranei per persone che conosceva.

Dopo aver chiamato suo papà, aver confermato di essere atterrato e aver fatto la tassativa promessa di guidare con prudenza, entrò finalmente a Lima, lasciando l’aeroporto di _County Allen_. Notò la periferia in crescita, i negozi che avevano chiuso per essere sostituiti da altri. Si sentiva sempre leggermente distante quando tornava qui, come se tutto fosse cambiato, mentre nulla era davvero diverso. Di solito gli ci volevano un giorno o due per superare completamente la sensazione di essere un turista.

Sentì di essere tornato a casa, però, anche dopo tutti quegli anni, percorrendo le varie strade e vie. Erano appena passate le due, il cielo era sereno e, se non avesse saputo che ci fossero solo pochi gradi sopra lo zero, avrebbe pensato che fosse estate. Quando entrò nel vialetto, non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso. Era bello essere di nuovo a casa e suo padre era in piedi in cucina, davanti alla finestra, e stava sorridendo di rimando.

 

Dave sentì il suo nome venire chiamato, ma non riconobbe nessuno quando si girò per vedere chi fosse. Stava osservando i volti lungo la strada, ma tutti erano infagottati per bene a causa del freddo, quindi identificare la gente era quasi impossibile. Poi però scorse una mano alzata e Azimio Adams cominciò a camminare svelto verso di lui.

Era sorpreso, perché Az praticamente non era stato interessato a rimanere amici, quando quattordici anni prima Dave gli aveva rivelato la propria sessualità. Allora la sua risposta non l’aveva stupito, se l’era aspettata, onestamente, ma aveva comunque fatto male separarsi da un amico. Si erano visti in giro. Tutte le volte che tornava a Lima sembravano imbattersi l’uno nell’altro ed erano sempre stati educati, ma questa era la prima volta che l’altro cercava attivamente un contatto.

“Dave! Ehi, amico, mi sembrava che fossi tu…”

“Ehi…” ribatté lui, sentendosi un po’ strano di fronte a questa sua versione sorridente e amichevole. “Sì, sono tornato in città per il fine settimana, sai…”

“Bene. Molto bene. Hai tempo per bere qualcosa? Parlare un po’?”

“Ehm. Sì. Io… sì, okay. Dove?”

“Da _Cookies_? Quel posto belga, lo conosci?”

Annuì, ancora stranito.

“Fantastico. Devo andare a chiudere il negozio, ma ci vediamo lì, okay?”

Annuì di nuovo, cominciandosi a sentire un po’ stupido con cenni e frasi a malapena coerenti. Quello si voltò e tornò con calma al negozio di articoli sportivi che dirigeva, e lui lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di dirigersi al locale.

Entrò nel bar, che era di solito tranquillo di giorno e puntava sulla clientela della pausa pranzo. Ci aveva mangiato prima di allora e, sebbene non fosse mai stato in Belgio, il cibo gli sembrava piuttosto autentico. Scelse un piccolo tavolo d’angolo, sedendosi rivolto verso l’ingresso e ordinando da bere come anche una porzione delle loro tipiche patatine fritte circolari.

Non passò molto prima che anche l’altro entrasse, lo individuasse e lo raggiungesse. Si accomodò nella sedia di fronte a lui e diede l’ordinazione alla cameriera. Erano le tre di pomeriggio e l’attività era evidentemente minima, la maggior parte delle persone avevano cose più importanti da fare prima delle vacanze.

“Allora, come va?” chiese, benché suo padre l’avesse tenuto aggiornato anche su Az, non sapendo che non avevano veramente parlato dalle superiori.

“Bene. Sono il manager di _SportZown_ adesso. E AJ è al liceo, il che è da farsela addosso, amico…”

Sorrise. AJ era suo figlio e adesso doveva avere quasi quindici anni, il risultato di una gravidanza inaspettata – Az e la sua ragazza di allora erano stati troppo impegnati a fare sesso per fare troppa attenzione alle lezioni di educazione sessuale o al fato di Quinn Fabray. Per fortuna entrambe le famiglie li avevano sostenuti, soprattutto quella di lui, con sua madre praticamente entusiasta di diventare nonna. L’altro si era fatto silenzioso e lo stava osservando, improvvisamente teso, e lui non sapeva se fosse colpa sua o l’aver parlato di suo figlio o che altro.

“Tu… ti stai vedendo con qualcuno?” chiese Az, emettendo tensione a ondate, e lui era sconvolto che gli avesse anche solo fatto quella domanda. Non voleva menzionare Kurt, non voleva menzionare nessuno, quindi decise di puntare sull’umorismo per alleggerire la situazione.

“Il signor Palmo e i suoi cinque figli,” affermò, sollevando la mano e muovendo le dita, e sì, si sentiva un po’ crudele, ma era alquanto sicuro che Azimio l’avesse invitato a bere con uno scopo ben preciso in mente. Fu improvvisamente invaso da un presentimento agghiacciante. _Merda_. Avrebbe dovuto accennare a un ragazzo, chiunque, _cazzo_ , qualsiasi cosa pur di evitare che l’ ex-migliore amico gli facesse delle _avances_.

“Amico, non c’era _bisogno_ di specificare…” e l’alzata di occhi che gli rivolse gli ricordò così tanto di com’erano da adolescenti che si rilassò impercettibilmente. Okay, si era sbagliato, non ci stava per provare con lui, il che era un sollievo così grande che si tranquillizzò ulteriormente. La tensione era diminuita, però, il che era per forza un bene.

“Scusa, non mettiamoci a discutere di quella parte della mia vita, che ne dici?” propose Dave, prima di bere un sorso della birra scura servitagli in un bicchiere simile ai calici da vino, ma molto più spesso.

“Eh, a dire la verità… vorrei sapere. Sei felice? Della tua vita, dico.”

Corrugò la fronte: si era passati senza alcun avvertimento da una semplice chiacchierata tra vecchi amici a qualcosa di molto più serio. Riconobbe la gravità sul volto di Az, non era solo curiosità, aveva _bisogno_ di sapere.

“Sì. Sono molto felice. Ho una famiglia grandiosa, amici fantastici. Un lavoro che amo e che mi soddisfa enormemente… Mi piace davvero la mia vita, non c’è niente che mi sentirei di cambiare.”

“Ma che mi dici dei rapporti? Sei stato in una relazione seria?”

Non poté evitare di rimanere senza parole alla piega che stava prendendo la conversazione. L’altro sembrava determinato a sapere, a prescindere da quanto l’argomento lo mettesse a disagio.

“Perché me lo stai chiedendo, Az?”

“Tu… accontentami e basta, okay? Dimmelo e poi… dovrò spiegarti una cosa.”

“D’accordo,” iniziò, chiedendosi se l’altro stesse per fare _coming out_ , ma decise che avrebbe mantenuto la calma e non sarebbe saltato alle conclusioni. “Ho avuto _solo_ relazioni serie. Tre e… beh, è complicato. Alcuni direbbero che sono in minoranza nella comunità gay, ma conosco numerose coppie stabili e fedeli e monogame.”

“Porca puttana, l’hai fatto solo con tre persone?”

Ignorò il fatto che non avesse usato direttamente ‘uomini’, ma scosse la testa, sollevando quattro dita. Quello lo stava guardando con occhi spalancati.

“Amico, io sono stato con molte più persone.”

“Az… probabilmente sei stato con più di tre persone prima ancora di finire il liceo,” rispose lui, e non intendeva dirlo con cattiveria, ma quando si sentì pronunciare quelle parole pensò di essere risultato un po’ stronzo, forse, anche se non era stata sua intenzione. “Ascolta, essere gay non cambia chi sono o quali sono i miei valori. Ho bisogno di un legame con la persona con cui sto, sarebbe lo stesso se fossi etero,” spiegò.

“D’accordo, sì, ha senso…” ribatté con aria pensierosa.

“Allora, volevi dirmi qualcosa?” lo incoraggiò dopo un minuto di silenzio, e Azimio lo guardò come se si fosse appena ricordato della sua presenza.

“Seh, seh, ci sono. Hai presente AJ?” Lui annuì e seppe per _certo_ dove sarebbe andato a parare. Perché gli voleva parlare. “Beh, passa la maggior parte dei fine settimana con me e, comunque: un paio di settimane fa viene a casa con questo ragazzino e gli chiedo se fosse un nuovo amico, perché non l’avevo mai visto prima, sai?” elaborò, e Dave si stava mordendo il labbro per evitare di sorridere o mettersi a ridere, nessuna delle quali era una reazione appropriata al momento.

“E sai cosa mi dice lui? _‘No, papà, questo è il mio ragazzo’_ , e mi guarda come se fossi scemo. Come se avessi dovuto saperlo per magia. E poi scompaiono in camera sua, chiudono la porta ed io rimango lì impalato, cazzo, senza una fottutissima idea di cosa fare o dire…”

“Oddio… è esilarante! Scusa, amico, ma è il miglior _coming out_ che io abbia mai sentito. Che cosa hai fatto?”

“Smettila di ridere, cazzo! Non è divertente!” esclamò quello, gettandogli contro un sottobicchiere.

“Sì che lo è. Cosa hai fatto?”

“Ho bussato alla porta, l’ho aperta velocemente, ma con gli occhi chiusi, e tutto quello che stavano facendo era leggere i miei vecchi fumetti. Comunque, gli ho detto niente porte chiuse quando erano solo lui e il suo ragazzo. E ho chiesto di presentarmelo. _Jason_. Cazzo, amico, tutte quelle balle sulla porta chiusa non hanno mai funzionato con me…”

“Fumetti, eh? Probabilmente li stanno leggendo da un punto di vista che a te è sempre sfuggito…” osservò, sorridendo dietro al bicchiere, ma sapendo bene di stare fallendo a nascondere quanto trovasse spassosa l’intera situazione.

“Su _quello_ ti concentri?! Comunque, non rovinare quella parte della mia infanzia, bello… Ma ha quasi quindici anni! Mi ricordo com’ero io a quell’età, tutto quello a cui pensavo era il sesso. Non riuscivo a controllarmi, come fanno due ragazzi a non… ugh, non voglio neanche pensarci!”

“Almeno non può rimanere incinto,” scherzò.

“Non è divertente, Dave,” ribatté Az, senza più alcuna traccia di umorismo, e lui imprecò sottovoce. Non voleva davvero offenderlo, ma sembrava aver sviluppato un caso cronico di zappa sul piede.

“Amico, non volevo insinuare niente, davvero. Scusami,” disse, sinceramente dispiaciuto. Le gravidanze di minori sarebbero sempre state un argomento delicato per Azimio. “Senti, se vuoi gli posso parlare. Sarebbe meglio che tu fossi lì con noi, però, perché devi sapere quello che gli dirò, ma…”

“Davvero lo faresti? Insomma, non ho idea di cosa dirgli. Voglio solo che sia al sicuro, sai?”

Era felice che Az fosse il tipo di padre che era stato abbastanza fortunato da avere lui, che amava i propri figli completamente e incondizionatamente. Vedeva succedere il contrario fin troppo spesso, a lavoro, e fu improvvisamente pieno del bisogno di rassicurarlo che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, che _ancora_ la stava facendo.

“Starà bene. C’è un enorme punto che penso tu non abbia notato,” iniziò, e l’altro lo stava osservando attentamente, aspettando che continuasse. “È evidentemente sicuro al cento per cento che tu gli voglia bene e che niente che lui possa dire o fare ti impedirà di continuare a volergliene. È una buona cosa, Az. È una buonissima cosa.”

“Lo pensi davvero?”

“Certo.”

“Okay. Bene. È solo… Quest’intera faccenda mi ha fatto pensare a te, sai? Tuo papà l’aveva presa bene?”

“Sì. Sono stato fortunato. Come AJ. Alcuni genitori non riescono ad affrontare la notizia. Mettono l’importanza di un libro prima del loro stesso figlio o figlia, o semplicemente non riescono ad accettarlo e fanno finta che non esista alcun problema…” affermò, fece spallucce e distolse lo sguardo. L’altro aveva un’aria compiaciuta, ma poi divenne pensieroso.

“Voglio solo proteggerlo e questa è un’altra cosa che lo distinguerà e lo renderà diverso…” disse, e lui poté quasi sentire il _‘sai?’_ alla fine della frase, un’espressione che Az sembrava usare sempre quando voleva far capire la sua opinione.

“Non c’è niente di male a essere diverso.”

“Sì. _Adesso_. Alle superiori? Ti ricordi quanto eravamo stronzi con quell’Hummel?”

“Sì. Mi ricordo,” rispose, con una voce che gli sembrò mancare di forza. Avrebbe preferito non pensare a quel periodo della sua vita. Sapeva di essere cambiato e ovviamente Kurt non ne era più turbato. Ma di tanto in tanto il ricordo turbava lui.

“Avevi smesso di prenderlo di mira. Era perché sei gay?”

Si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo.

“Se solo fosse così semplice. L’avevo preso di mira _perché_ _io_ ero gay. Ma se anche fossi stato etero, probabilmente l’avrei fatto lo stesso, solo per seguire la massa. Mi resi conto a un certo punto di non voler essere ricordato come il bullo. In particolare da Kurt. Comunque, Santana mi stava ricattando.” _E non esita a farlo ancora, dannazione_.

“Aspe’, quindi non te la sei mai fatta?”

“Az, cosa ho appena detto sull’aver bisogno di un legame? Davvero pensi che ne avessi uno sufficiente con Santana Lopez a diciassette anni?”

“Amico, avevamo diciassette anni. Chi non avrebbe voluto un bel _legame_? Il sesso è sesso. Aspetta, non hai mai fatto sesso con una ragazza? Come fai a sapere di essere gay, allora?”

“Hai mai fatto sesso con un uomo? Come fai a sapere di non essere gay?” ribatté all’istante. Aveva già sentito quell’argomentazione. Azimio fece una smorfia disgustata e lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non ho altro da aggiungere.”

“Seh, seh, possiamo anche smetterla di parlare della tua vita sessuale, adesso.”

“Bene. Non potrei chiedere di meglio. Ho già abbastanza amici che se ne interessano fin troppo…” Una parte di lui però voleva fargli notare che era stato Az a continuare a menzionarla.

“Mi sta bene. Allora, idee su come evitare che AJ venga preso di mira?”

“Non c’è alcun modo. Il meglio che puoi fare è dargli le capacità di sopportarlo. Assicurarti che se sta succedendo lui te ne possa parlare. Direi che dovresti farlo sentire amato e sostenuto a casa, ma penso che tu sia a posto in quel campo. Se viene tormentato dai bulli, avrà bisogno di un posto sicuro e tu devi solo sperare che verrà a parlartene.”

“Sembri uno strizzacervelli,” affermò quello, non con tono spregiativo, ma semplicemente realistico. O almeno così gli sembrava. Scrollò le spalle e bevve un altro sorso di birra. “Quindi, vuoi venire da me e guardare la partita, domani? Ti piace ancora il football, vero?”

“Fottiti, Az.” Ma sapeva che avevano voltato pagina, sebbene ci avessero messo quindici anni e AJ aveva dovuto fare da catalizzatore. “Anzi, ci gioco ancora. Al contrario di te e il tuo culone pigro.” L’altro gli rivolse un sogghigno, gli mostrò il dito medio e fece cenno alla cameriera di portar loro un altro giro di birra.

 

Il ristorante che una volta era il _Bel Grissino_ adesso era una _steak house_ in tutto e per tutto, completamente riconcepita con uno strano tema ispirato alla macelleria che Kurt trovava leggermente macabro per come ricordava chiaramente agli avventori da dove provenisse la carne nei loro piatti. Il cibo apparentemente era spettacolare, però, e fintanto che la reputazione era veritiera, avrebbe perdonato quello che considerava un arredamento disastroso. Si era appena seduto al tavolo e aveva portato il bicchiere d’acqua alle labbra quando Blaine si unì a lui, sgusciando nella sedia di fronte dopo che si erano scambiati un doveroso abbraccio.

Lo ascoltò lamentarsi del volo e poi proseguire su come il suo lavoro fosse diventato eccezionale, ora che era stato assunto da un altro teatro. Raccontò di essere andato a vedere lo spettacolo di Rachel e del possibile interesse amoroso che aveva trovato al suo solito caffè. Kurt ascoltò e ascoltò e ascoltò. Ora che ci stava facendo caso, si rese conto che l’amico poteva essere molto egocentrico. Cosa della quale poteva essere incolpato altrettanto facilmente anche lui, ma l’altro non gli aveva neanche chiesto come stava.

Rifletté su quel fatto, prima di concludere che se ci fosse stato qualcosa di storto nella propria vita, lui l’avrebbe sputata fuori e ne avrebbe parlato nello stesso modo in cui Blaine si stava lamentando adesso che sua sorella minore si sposasse alle Hawaii a gennaio. Erano molto simili, il che era probabilmente il motivo per cui ogni tanto gli veniva voglia di prenderlo a testate – e di certo l’altro a volte sentiva lo stesso impulso nei suoi confronti.

La sua attenzione venne attratta da una risata familiare e _seppe_ all’istante che si trattava di Dave. Dio, se si era sbagliato anche questa volta, avrebbe dovuto andare a farsi visitare; gli occhi scattarono verso l’ingresso alle spalle dell’ex-compagno, dal quale era appena entrato un piccolo gruppo di persone e, come volevasi dimostrare, tra loro c’era Dave. Era piuttosto sicuro che le due donne fossero le sue sorelle, mentre i due uomini dovevano essere i loro mariti.

La cameriera guidò i nuovi arrivati oltre il loro tavolo e, mentre li superavano, Kurt incrociò il suo sguardo e sorrise, sentendosi quasi timido. Sapeva che Blaine lo stesse guardando, sagace com’era, e lui lo ignorò. Dave ricambiò con un sorriso che si trasformò lentamente in uno di quelli ampi che gli facevano sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e allargare ancora di più il proprio.

“C’è senza ombra di dubbio qualcosa tra voi due,” affermò Blaine, e lui roteò gli occhi, sapendo che se avesse protestato troppo, quello l’avrebbe interpretato come una conferma dei suoi sospetti. “E se non c’è, allora volete entrambi che ci sia,” continuò, e Kurt si trattenne dal voltarsi a guardare Dave e si riconcentrò invece sull’amico. Il quale era ancora spaventosamente perspicace.

“Hai ragione, abbiamo iniziato una torrida relazione segreta e la continuiamo dai rispettivi Stati,” ribatté, ed erano le prime parole che diceva da un po’, se si escludeva l’ordinazione alla cameriera. L’altro fece spallucce, imperturbato: ancora adesso era difficile innervosirlo. Gli rivolse un ghigno e scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.

 

Malgrado sapesse che fosse una cosa innocente, aveva comunque avvertito una sensazione spiacevole all’addome quando aveva visto Kurt seduto al tavolo con il suo ex, con un aspetto molto più salutare rispetto all’ultima volta. Quando aveva sollevato lo sguardo e gli aveva sorriso, aveva sentito un’ondata di calore riempirlo e, se non lo sapeva prima, ora ne era certo: si stava innamorando. Ammesso che non fosse già successo. Cosa che sospettava. Perché se fosse stato al posto di Blaine, adesso, starebbe fissando Kurt, chiedendosi perché mai se lo fosse lasciato sfuggire.

“Amici tuoi, Davey?” chiese Jen, toccandogli il fianco con un dito, e lui l’incenerì con lo sguardo, riportando l’attenzione al loro tavolo, dove le sue sorelle lo stavano guardando piene di aspettativa e i loro mariti sembravano ridersela sotto i baffi. Ebbe l’impressione che non fosse la prima volta che gliel’aveva chiesto.

“Sì, sono andato alle superiori con uno di loro.”

“Mmm. Sono una bella coppia,” osservò lei, e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. Aveva l’abitudine di vedere in luce romantica ogni paio di uomini che vedeva insieme. Aveva voglia di farle conoscere Finn e Puckerman e vedere cosa avrebbe detto di loro.

“Non stanno insieme. Sono solo amici. Ma sì, _sono_ entrambi gay,” spiegò, sapendo che gli avrebbe fatto comunque quelle domande, alla fine. Lei e Karen dovevano essere tra le persone più ficcanaso che conoscesse. Sebbene affermassero che la loro fosse solo curiosità.

“Davvero? Sembrano intimi.”

“Erano insieme al liceo.”

“Apertamente?” domandò lei, e la sua voce era seria, adesso; lui annuì per rispondere sia alla domanda appena espressa che a quella muta nei suoi occhi. Sapeva cos’era successo al McKinley. Era sempre stato più vicino a lei e avevano rafforzato il loro rapporto da quando lui si era trasferito a Chicago. Incrociò il suo sguardo con espressione seria.

“Quello che ci dà le spalle è Kurt, il migliore amico di Mercedes.”

“La ragazza di Mike?” intervenne Pat, non sorprendendolo. Le era sempre piaciuto il suo compagno di college, gli faceva gli occhi dolci semplicemente per via dell’accento.

“Sì, sono andato a scuola anche con lei. Il mondo è piccolo, eh?”

Gli altri annuirono all’unisono e Steve, il marito di Pat, accennò a qualcosa in merito a un certo tizio e lui smise di ascoltare. Jen avvicinò la sedia alla sua.

“Sembri sapere molto su di lui. Adesso, intendo,” disse a bassa voce. Cercò di rimanere inespressivo e fece spallucce.

“È venuto a Chicago ad agosto per fare visita a Mercedes e abbiamo finito per parlare più di una volta. Poi, il fine settimana del _Columbus Day_ , eravamo entrambi a New York.”

“Sembra che vi siate lasciati tutto alle spalle…”

Si ricordò del loro brindisi alle cazzate fatte da adolescenti, con la sua aggiunta segreta di sperare di essere un uomo migliore, adesso. Sapeva che Kurt l’avesse perdonato, ma a volte faceva fatica a capirne il _motivo_ , dato che Dave a volte non riusciva a perdonare se stesso. Poteva solo continuare a provarci. Sorridendo a quel pensiero, prese il cellulare.

 

Dall’attacco cardiaco di suo padre e dall’incidente automobilistico di Finn, Kurt non spegneva mai il telefono. Per nessun motivo. Quindi, quando sentì la vibrazione di un nuovo messaggio, provò un istantaneo senso d’irritazione, prima di ricordarsi che tutti i numeri lavorativi erano al momento bloccati.

“Sarà mio papà che si vuole assicurare che sia ancora vivo e vegeto,” si scusò con Blaine, estraendolo dalla tasca. Quello annuì sollecito e gli sorrise, aspettandolo.

_Hai un bell’aspetto. Molto bello. Direi qualcosa di sconcio a riguardo, ma non penso che ci sia l’atmosfera adatta._

Tossì per mascherare l’accenno di risata e combatté l’impulso immediato di girarsi e sorridergli. O di fargli una linguaccia. Se non fosse che Dave probabilmente avrebbe iniziato con i commenti sconci, se l’avesse fatto. Richiuse lo schermo del cellulare e lo poggiò sul tavolo a faccia in giù, riuscendo ad avvertire il calore sulle guance.

“Deduco che non era tuo papà…” osservò Blaine, con un’espressione divertita. Kurt scosse la testa, non riuscendo a trattenere il sorriso. “Ah, un uomo misterioso, quindi? Non vuoi darmi qualche dettaglio?”

Per qualche ragione che non riusciva a spiegare, non voleva condividere quello che era successo tra loro, e non solo perché stava cercando di convincersi che non ci fosse niente da dire. L’amico gli avrebbe dato la sua opinione e lui non voleva sentirla.

“È complicato. Ma lui è… piuttosto speciale. La stiamo solo prendendo con calma.”

“Tu? Con calma?” inarcò un sopracciglio e Kurt scrollò le spalle. Con Blaine poteva anche essere stato un verginello timido e senza esperienza, ma aveva trovato velocemente una sicurezza nella sua sessualità alquanto velocemente e sapeva di averlo spinto a provare tutto quello che fosse umanamente possibile. “Beh, se ti permette di avere l’aspetto migliore che io abbia visto negli ultimi anni, allora deve avere qualcosa dalla propria parte,” affermò, guardandolo attentamente.

“Sì, ha davvero qualcosa di unico. Mi piace molto.”

“Bene. È un bene. Spero che sappia quanto tu sia speciale. Meriti qualcuno che lo sia tanto quanto te,” dichiarò con tale sincerità da fargli abbassare la testa per l’imbarazzo. Ecco perché erano ancora amici.

 

Il sospetto che le sue sorelle stessero complottando qualcosa si rivelò fondato. A Pat erano bastati solo due bicchieri di vino per mettersi a piagnucolare e implorare l’altra di condividere con lui il loro grande segreto. Quest’ultima sbuffò con scherzosa irritazione, ma annuì. Dave aveva voglia di alzare gli occhi al cielo per tutto quel melodramma.

“Ci trasferiamo a Lima!”

“Cosa? Perché dovresti volerti trasferire qui?” ribatté lui, e Jen gli diede un calcio nello stinco. Pat aveva un’aria un po’ delusa e anche lei gli stava rivolgendo uno sguardo corrucciato. Assunse un’espressione contrita, cercando di cavarsela con la vecchia routine da fratellino un po’ tonto che aveva funzionato così bene in passato.

A quanto pareva, Steve aveva trovato lavoro alla fabbrica _Ford_ come ingegnere meccanico. Lui stava di nuovo perdendo interesse; Pat era evidentemente emozionata per il trasloco e loro sorella era felice per lei. Si sentiva un po’ un cattivo fratello, ma tutto quello a cui pensava era di esserci rimasto male che Kurt non gli avesse risposto e la delusione si era trasformata in preoccupazione di aver oltrepassato una qualche linea immaginaria attorno alla loro non-relazione. Non credeva che fosse così, ma ciò non fermava l’ansia.

Notò l’uscita di Kurt e Blaine con un senso di distacco e quando il suo cellulare trillò, lo aprì di scatto, speranzoso ma non aspettandosi davvero una risposta ora che l’altro non era neanche nel locale. E invece era un suo messaggio.

_L’ultima volta che eravamo in un ristorante insieme, mi veniva duro tutte le volte che ti guardavo. Penso che ci sia l’atmosfera perfetta._

Fissò le parole, cercando di pensare all’ultima volta che erano stati in quella situazione, cercando di _non_ pensare a Kurt che si eccitava semplicemente per averlo guardato. Quell’informazione stava avendo certi effetti sul suo ego, per non parlare di altre parti del corpo… Si ricordò. New York. Domenica pomeriggio. _Cazzo_. Ci fu un altro suono d’avviso e Jen lo stava guardando, curiosa, e lui le fece cenno di lasciarlo stare.

_E ora me ne vado a casa a farmi una sega pensando a quelle 24 ore in particolare e a sentirmi come un ragazzino pervertito perché sarò in camera mia, nella casa di mio padre._

Trattenne a stento un gemito, sapendo che lo stesse stuzzicando apposta e avendo una reazione di odio-amore. Se fosse stato in qualsiasi altro posto che non fosse in una _steak house_ con le sue sorelle e i loro mariti, avrebbe anche potuto apprezzarlo, ma in questa situazione…

_Non provocare…_ rispose, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo con un ritmo nervoso di due-due-due-due che si guadagnò uno schiaffo sulla mano da parte di sua sorella, seccata. Aveva comunque l’altra mano libera per leggere la risposta.

_Non per molto, spero…_

Il suo gemito stavolta fu sentito da tutti e Jen gli soffiò il cellulare; stava leggendo gli SMS, il che era tremendamente mortificante, ma non li lesse ad alta voce e lui apprezzò quella piccola indulgenza. Ora lo stava guardando con gli occhi spalancati, in conflitto tra entusiasmo e completa confusione.

“Kurt Hummel? Davvero?” chiese, ripassandogli il telefono, e lui sapeva di doverle una spiegazione. Non avrebbe avuto pace finché non l’avesse fatto. C’erano tuttavia altri modi molto più godibili in cui avrebbe preferito passare il tempo, piuttosto che tentare di spiegare le tortuosità del suo rapporto con niente meno che Kurt Hummel. Per quanto le volesse bene, a volte non gli piaceva proprio.


	9. Novembre 2025 (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso se sbaglierò qualcosa – non ho mai festeggiato il Giorno del Ringraziamento (né visto una partita di football) e, per quanto Debraelq sia meravigliosa e piena di talento, a volte posso essere un’idiota quindi tutti gli errori sono miei (e non ho neanche avuto tempo per dare alla povera donna una chance di farmi da beta per il capitolo, ma tutto il suo aiuto è comunque apprezzatissimo: la maggior parte delle informazioni – se non tutte – sullo sport sono opera sua). Inoltre non ho mai assaggiato una torta di zucca, ma m’incuriosisce molto il sapore/la consistenza/il profumo. La si mangia fredda o calda? (Natale – cioè quando proverò a farne una, magari – è d’estate, qui, quindi potrebbe andare fredda con il gelato?)

Jen mandò Kadin e Kruze a svegliarlo alle sette di mattina. Per fortuna era già sveglio quando la sentì sussurrare neanche tanto piano le sue istruzioni ai bambini. Lei ovviamente era in piedi sull’uscio, ghignando soddisfatta e osservando il cuscino che aveva afferrato in tutta fretta per coprirsi l’inguine, come se _sapesse_ di averlo beccato nel bel mezzo di un piacevole – _ahem_ – sfogo di tensione. I suoi due figli stavano gattonando e saltellando sul letto gonfiabile che era stato sistemato nello studio di sua madre per l’intera durata del loro weekend lungo.

Sapeva di doversi rassegnare a convivere con l’insoddisfazione; i suoi nipoti che esigevano le crêpes per colazione avevano comunque svegliato tutti gli altri in casa. Le rivolse un discreto cenno del capo, indicandole di uscire, e lei scoppiò a ridere come una matta prima di chiamare i bambini per farli scendere in cucina. Gli era passata del tutto la voglia e sapeva che se non fosse andato in cucina nell’arco di cinque minuti sarebbe stato interrotto di nuovo.

Si vestì velocemente, saltando la doccia per il momento perché c’erano almeno altre cinque persone che avrebbero voluto farsela, quella mattina, e quando ci sarebbe entrato lui, avrebbe sfruttato al massimo il fatto che fosse l’unica stanza con la serratura alla porta: si sarebbe preso tutto il tempo che voleva. Entrò in cucina con addosso jeans e T-shirt e notò il tavolo quasi pieno.

Jen, che sembrava voler ridere ogni volta che lo guardava, stava mettendo Kruze nel seggiolone, mentre Kadin sedeva pazientemente su una sedia rialzata, così da poter vedere senza fatica Dave al lavoro. Sua nipote Sara, di quindici anni, aveva un’aria decisamente incazzata e suo fratello minore Matthew stava leggendo un libro a tavola. Per ragioni che non gli erano ancora state spiegate, il migliore amico di lei, Zach, si era unito a loro per il Ringraziamento e lo stava guardando con occhi predatori, il che era sconcertante.

Arrivò sua mamma e gli diede un abbraccio da dietro prima di versarsi del caffè. Lui si mise a preparare la pastella per le crêpes mentre Pat gli lavorava al fianco, occupandosi dei _waffles_. 1 Steve stava leggendo il giornale di ieri, mentre suo papà e Rob, il marito di Jen, stavano parlando di qualcosa che aveva a che fare col lavoro. Preparò tutto in fretta, con il profumo del cibo che riempiva la cucina e la sala da pranzo. Sua sorella stava facendo bacon e salsicce e tutta un’altra serie di roba che considerava necessaria. Oggi avrebbero fatto solo due pasti, era la loro regola del Ringraziamento, perché la sola quantità di pietanze ne avrebbe reso eccessivo un altro. Quello che succedeva, però, era che spesso si mangiucchiava e si spizzicavano gli avanzi per tutto il giorno.

Sapeva che Pat avesse in mente di occuparsi della maggior parte dei piatti, il che gli andava benissimo. Era un cambiamento gradito ed era un’ottima cuoca, benché tendesse a stressarsi e urlare dietro a tutti per non averla aiutata. Dave si offriva sempre volontario e lei rifiutava tutte le volte, quindi non si sentiva mai troppo in colpa quando scatenava la sua crisi. Aveva preso l’abitudine di dirle di chiamarlo se avesse avuto bisogno di una mano. Era il massimo che potesse fare.

Il cibo era cucinato, servito e mangiato, mentre il flusso della conversazione andava a estinguersi. Sara stava guardando male i propri genitori, rifiutandosi di parlare a quanto pareva, tranne che a Zach, con il quale sussurrava di continuo e dal quale riceveva occhiate di tanto in tanto.

Steve cercò di parlargli a un certo punto e lui provò con tutte le forze ad ascoltarlo, ma finì per distrarsi; apparentemente fece abbastanza suoni appropriati per non dare l’impressione di essere maleducato.

I suoi genitori si stavano tenendo per mano a tavola, una vista che non mancava mai di farlo sorridere. Sua sorella si era arresa e aveva lasciato che Kadin e Kruze andassero a giocare in soggiorno con il padre a controllarli. Matthew stava ancora leggendo il suo libro e Dave simpatizzò con lui: a undici anni era così chiaramente a metà strada tra sua sorella adolescente e i suoi cugini di quattro e due anni. Non che la cosa sembrasse dargli fastidio.

Pat cominciò a sparecchiare e lui si alzò per aiutarla. Più lo faceva adesso, più sperava di posticipare il suo inevitabile crollo nervoso. Dopo aver riempito la lavastoviglie ed essersi assicurato che non avesse bisogno del suo aiuto, si scusò e andò a farsi una doccia.

 

Non sprecò tempo, sapendo che ogni secondo fosse prezioso e cruciale. Avrebbe dovuto masturbarsi la sera prima, ma lui e sua sorella erano rimasti su a parlare fino all’una e non appena aveva toccato il materasso gonfiabile si era addormentato, non curandosi neanche che i piedi gli fossero rimasti scoperti e avessero preso freddo. Controllò di nuovo che la porta fosse _sicuramente_ chiusa a chiave e tenne ben lontano dalla mente il fatto che la casa fosse piena zeppa di membri della sua famiglia. Non ebbe problemi a farlo, immaginando che Kurt fosse in una situazione simile…

Non riuscì a trattenere un lieve gemito al pensiero e, malgrado sapesse che lo scroscio dell’acqua avrebbe coperto ogni suo suono, gli sembrava di stare facendo qualcosa di completamente proibito. Si mise sotto il getto caldo, una mano sull’erezione crescente, usando del sapone liquido come lubrificante.

Non aveva bisogno di fantasie, adesso. La risposta palesemente sessuale al suo SMS provocatorio la notte prima l’aveva fatto sentire più sicuro sull’intera situazione, nonostante la mancanza di contatti nell’ultimo mese. Sapeva che si sarebbero visti durante le vacanze, voleva solo sapere quando. E come. E dove. La semplice consapevolezza che presto sarebbe stato di nuovo con Kurt gli fece muovere la mano con decisione sul pene, ricordandosi delle reazioni dell’altro l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme.

La mosse più veloce, con in mente un vortice d’immagini di Kurt, sia reali che immaginate. Quello che avevano fatto e quello che sperava di fare presto. _Cazzo, fa che sia presto!_ Si morse l’avambraccio quando venne, smorzando efficacemente il gemito, cosa per la quale era grato. Rimase lì in piedi per qualche secondo, lasciando che l’acqua gli scorresse addosso, sentendo il calore che seguiva sempre l’orgasmo, mentre il suo corpo intero fremeva per il piacere. Ma fu disturbato.

“Hai intenzione di starci ancora molto, lì?”

“Ma porca…” borbottò, decidendo però di apprezzare che non avessero bussato qualche minuto prima. “Un altro paio di minuti,” disse a voce alta e cominciò a lavarsi rapidamente.

 

Le scarpe di Kurt erano piene di caramelle.

Si era dimenticato di quella stramba tradizione del Ringraziamento di Finn. O meglio, di Carole. Sebbene fosse piuttosto sicuro che per suo fratello fosse impossibile che una vacanza avesse _troppe_ caramelle. Controllò e, come volevasi dimostrare, anche le minuscole scarpine della sua nuova nipotina ne erano piene, e ovviamente sarebbe stato Finn a mangiarle, visto che lei non poteva ancora ingerire altro che latte.

Non vedeva l’ora di passare del tempo con loro, oggi. Stramberia e tutto il resto compresi. La notte scorsa aveva evitato di mangiare a casa, soprattutto perché voleva chiacchierare un po’ con Blaine, ma anche perché c’era stata la famiglia di Melanie e i suoi genitori gli davano l’impressione di essere omofobici. O almeno lo _credeva_. Non avevano mai detto niente a lui o ad altri suoi famigliari per quanto ne sapeva, ma avevano sempre l’aria di stare osservando una strana nuova specie quando lo guardavano. Quindi era stato felice di aver potuto usare l’amico come scusa per saltare il primo di una serie di pasti in famiglia.

Avrebbe dovuto vederli più tardi, quando sarebbero venuti per pranzo, ma sperava di riuscire a svignarsela e vedere Dave mentre suo papà e Finn erano distratti dal football. In teoria, comunque. Sapeva che a Dave piacesse lo sport, ma era piuttosto sicuro di riuscire ad attirarlo con l’offerta di orgasmi assistiti. Ghignò a quel pensiero, il che avvenne con un tempismo un po’ strano perché Burt e Carole ricambiarono il suo sorriso quando si sedette a tavola. Era così contento che nessuno potesse leggergli il pensiero…

Finn non aveva perso tempo e stava già attaccando il cibo, ficcandosi in bocca _waffles_ , banana, bacon e sciroppo d’acero come se qualcuno fosse in agguato per rubargli il piatto. Sua madre e sua moglie lo stavano guardando disperate. Lui si prese la sua dose di cialde e frutti di bosco freschi, sapendo che Carole li aveva comprati apposta. Ryan stava colpendo il piatto di plastica con le posate dello stesso materiale, evidentemente contrariato dal fatto di non essere nutrito allo stesso ritmo del padre.

Guardò la sua famiglia: erano solo loro sette a colazione e non sapeva se una neonata addormentata contasse, dato che non era neanche nella stessa stanza, ma era felice di essere qui, ascoltando Carole rimproverare suo fratello e Melanie il figlio. Finn e Burt avevano cominciato a parlare delle partite in programma. Si sentiva un po’ disconnesso da loro, ma sapeva anche che queste persone lo amavano e lo accettavano sempre.

 

Dopo la doccia, Dave tornò in cucina e il gelido silenzio che lo accolse era _assordante_. Passò lo sguardo tra sua mamma e Pat, le quali avevano sempre fatto fatica ad andare d’accordo, nonostante o a causa dei soli dodici anni d’età che le separavano. Non aveva idea di come avrebbero sopportato di vivere tutto d’un tratto nella stessa città. Fu improvvisamente molto felice di abitare a Chicago. Non aveva idea del perché si stessero incenerendo con lo sguardo e sua sorella stava infilando il ripieno nel tacchino con tale forza che non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia.

Il cellulare lo avvisò di un messaggio ricevuto e lo estrasse rapidamente dalla tasca. Era da Jen; lui non poteva vederla, ma di certo lei sapeva cosa stesse succedendo. Stava evitando il conflitto, lasciando a lui il compito di occuparsene, perché la maggiore non l’avrebbe mai perdonata se avesse preso le parti di sua madre, a prescindere da quanto Pat fosse irragionevole al momento.

_È il grande conflitto della torta di zucca_ , lesse, e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ogni volta che passavano le vacanze insieme era la stessa identica cosa. A Steve piaceva la torta fatta in casa che di certo aveva preparato sua moglie e portato con loro. A Paul piaceva il tipo comprato in pasticceria e non solo perché sua mamma non sapeva cucinare neanche per finta e lui stava cercando di non ferirla: preferiva sinceramente quelle comprate in negozio.

Stava cercando di decidere se andarsene e lasciarle a battagliare tra loro o far notare che c’erano sette adulti e cinque bambini: avrebbero finito due torte senza problemi, come aveva detto loro la volta scorsa. E inoltre a suo padre piaceva mangiarne a colazione il giorno dopo, quindi qualche fetta in più era sempre benaccolta per fargli godere pienamente la vacanza. Sentì il campanello e annunciò svelto: “Ci penso io!” prima di afferrare per un braccio il cognato e suo papà e spingerli in corridoio.

“Ascoltate, andate a dire alle vostre mogli che volete le loro dannatissime torte. Papà, non dire assolutamente a Pat che la sua torta è troppo speziata, è così che piace a Steve. Steve, non dire a mia mamma che le torte del negozio sanno di plastica, sono le preferite di mio padre. Andate e riappacificatele, io vado ad aprire!”

Li lasciò dopo aver loro rivolto uno sguardo severo perché andassero in cucina a risolvere la situazione e sperava che chiunque fosse alla porta potesse portarlo via da quella che aveva tutta l’aria di starsi per trasformare in una giornata piena di drammi famigliari. _O aggiungerne_ , concluse, quando aprì l’uscio per trovarvi dall’altra parte i suoi nonni, con un sorrisone sui loro volti e una torta in mano. _Almeno questa non è di zucca._

“Grandy!” esordì e si sentì immediatamente in imbarazzo. Non la chiamava così da anni: era un miscuglio di _grandma_ e _granny_ , due parole che apparentemente non riusciva a pronunciare da piccolo. Generalmente la chiamava con il suo nome di battesimo, Noelle. Una mano morbida salì a cingergli una guancia.

“Nessun giovanotto da farci incontrare, David?”

“Lascia stare il ragazzo, No-no,” intervenne suo nonno, prima di sbolognargli la torta senza troppe cerimonie. L’accettò con un ghigno. Loro avrebbero rallegrato le feste di certo. Per lui, almeno. Non c’era dubbio che avrebbero portato più carne al fuoco tra sua mamma e Pat, perché Noelle avrebbe avuto da dire in cucina e niente l’avrebbe fermata. Desiderò all’improvviso di aver avuto il buon senso di prenotare una camera d’albergo come avevano fatto loro, almeno avrebbe avuto un posto in cui rifugiarsi.

“Sto solo chiedendo. Voglio che il mio David sia felice.”

“Sono perfettamente felice, grandy,” rispose lui, e sebbene si sentisse stupido a usare il nomignolo della sua infanzia, l’ampio sorriso che ricevette in risposta ne valse la pena.

“E assicurati di continuare a esserlo, figliolo. Ora, hai intenzione di farci entrare?” chiese suo nonno e lui fece un passo indietro e aprì ulteriormente la porta. Quello gli strinse saldamente la spalla, passando, e lui chiuse l’ingresso.

“Oh, c’è uno scontro in cucina per la torta. Eviterei quel territorio finché non è stata negoziata la pace…”

Sua nonna gli rivolse uno sguardo raggelante e lui fece mentalmente spallucce: l’aveva avvertita. Se voleva proseguire comunque, avrebbe potuto incolpare solo se stessa, se fosse rimasta coinvolta nel fuoco incrociato. Riusciva a sentire delle urla, adesso, ma non gli sembrava sua mamma. Lei non era il tipo da urlare, comunque, era più il tipo da sospirare e assumere un’espressione delusa. Vide i propri genitori darsela a gambe verso di loro e rivolse lo sguardo verso la cucina.

Era Pat a urlare, ovviamente – riconobbe i toni del suo crollo – ma anche il suo silenzioso-tranquillo- _noioso_ marito stava alzando la voce, quindi sentì quella di Sara rispondere alle grida. Non c’era bisogno di aguzzare le orecchie, di certo tutti in casa riuscivano a sentirla insultarli in ogni modo possibile ed era chiaro che mentre i suoi genitori erano felici ed entusiasti del loro trasloco a Lima, Sara di certo non era della stessa opinione. Il litigio venne improvvisamente interrotto da un: “Vi odio entrambi!” e la porta sul retro che veniva sbattuta violentemente.

 

Un’occhiata piena di suppliche di sua sorella lo spinse a seguire la ragazzina in giardino. Era raggomitolata sul dondolo della veranda, con una coperta avvolta attorno a sé. Dave si strinse nella giacca e si chiese come avesse fatto a pescare la pagliuzza più corta per venire a parlare a un’adolescente irrazionale e urlante. Ne sapeva il motivo, ovviamente, ma la cosa non lo faceva sentire meglio a riguardo. Era fin troppo tenero, a volte.

Il viso di Sara era rosso e umido ed era chiaro che avesse pianto. Non erano molto vicini, malgrado i suoi sforzi di andare d’accordo con lei meglio che poteva. L’aveva sempre fatto sentire un po’ a disagio. Si appoggiò al muro della casa e si mise a osservare il giardino sul retro.

“Non voglio parlare. Soprattutto non con _te_.”

Scrollò le spalle, attingendo al suo pozzo interiore di pazienza. Rimase in silenzio, sapendo che molto probabilmente lei sarebbe scoppiata e avrebbe iniziato a parlare o se ne sarebbe andata e l’avrebbe lasciato in pace. Gli andava bene in ogni caso. Almeno avrebbe potuto rientrare e dire di aver tentato.

“Non voglio trasferirmi in questa stupida città. È pallosa e piccola e non voglio lasciarmi alle spalle tutti i miei amici e la mia scuola e _non è giusto_!” Lo stava fissando con una furia che non vedeva da molto tempo e non poté fare a meno di esserne un po’ divertito.

“No. Hai ragione. La vita fa schifo, a volte,” rispose, cercando intanto di scegliere tra l’approccio un po’ più severo e quello del compromesso. “So che probabilmente non ci hai pensato dal loro punto di vista, ma i tuoi non vi avrebbero strappato via così dalla vostra città se non ce ne fosse bisogno. Anche loro lasceranno i loro amici. Tuo papà non ha avuto un lavoro da tre mesi… e ne deve avere uno per vestirvi e farti andare a quelle lezioni di pianoforte che ami tanto. Cose del genere…”

Sapeva di stare facendo leva sul suo senso di colpa, ma ciò non rendeva le sue parole meno vere. Sara era una ragazzina piuttosto egoista e sapeva che non aveva considerato il contesto generale. E sospettava che i suoi genitori non le avessero fatto notare questi dettagli, cercando di proteggerla dalla dura realtà. Lui pensava che sua nipote avesse bisogno di aprire gli occhi. Non aveva ancora parlato e stava fissando il giardino gelato; una veloce occhiata gli confermò che stava di nuovo piangendo.

“Ti vogliono bene e vogliono il meglio per te… Se devono trasferirsi per esserne in grado, allora lo faranno, anche se dovranno renderti infelice per il momento,” spiegò, tenendo la voce bassa, non volendo turbarla ulteriormente, ma volendo anche farle capire del tutto il concetto. Pat e Steve erano stati così emozionati la notte prima, senza più lo stress della disoccupazione a pesare sulle loro spalle.

“Non sapevo neanche che papà non aveva un lavoro…” sussurrò quella e gli si strinse il cuore. Dave pensava che fosse abbastanza grande da essere coinvolta in quel tipo di discussioni. Da essere consapevole di cosa stavano affrontando come unità famigliare. Non aveva idea di come avessero fatto a tenerglielo nascosto.

“Dovete tutti iniziare a parlarvi come si deve. Capiscono che tu non voglia traslocare, ma devono guardare la situazione in prospettiva.”

“La prospettiva fa schifo.”

“Sì, a volte sì. Ma ti farai dei nuovi amici. E potrai andare a trovare quelli vecchi. Il McKinley High è piuttosto figo, sai. Prova ad andare in un’altra scuola e io ti diseredo,” affermò, ottenendo un piccolo sorriso e un po’ più di posto a sedere sul dondolo di fianco a lei.

Una volta che si fu accomodato ed ebbe accettato parte della coperta, si ritrovò in mezzo a un fiume in piena: cominciò a parlargli come se fosse il suo migliore amico. Scoprì del suo ragazzo, con il quale stava facendo sesso – e, cazzo, sperava che sua sorella le avesse parlato dei contraccettivi. La ascoltò raccontare di come Zach avesse vissuto con loro per le ultime tre settimane, da quando i suoi l’avevano buttato fuori di casa per essere gay, e lui capì improvvisamente cosa fosse lo sguardo predatore che gli era stato rivolto un’ora prima, più o meno (e non voleva pensare come avessero fatto ad avere una bocca in più da sfamare).

Gli disse che Matthew stava andando benissimo a scuola e stavano pensando di farlo passare alla classe successiva, mentre lei stava facendo fatica a venire promossa. Dave ascoltò e si chiese quanto fosse passato dall’ultima volta che sua madre si era seduta a parlare davvero con lei, perché Sara sembrava avere una gran fame di attenzioni. Le diede la sua opinione sugli sciroppi per caffè, sui film che aveva visto di recente e su qualsiasi altro argomento volesse affrontare. Sara rimase in silenzio per un attimo, mordicchiandosi il labbro e studiandolo prima di chiedergli se gli piacesse essere gay. Non era del tutto sconvolto, ma non era neanche sicuro di cosa volesse dire. Fece spallucce.

“Ti piace essere bianca?” rispose, cercando di farla riflettere, e vide di esserci riuscito quando lei non gli rispose immediatamente.

“Sì. No. Beh, la maggior parte del tempo mi piace, credo. A volte però penso che sarebbe figo essere nera o asiatica.”

“Ma non puoi cambiare il modo in cui sei nata.”

“Oh. No. Quindi… ti piace essere gay la maggior parte del tempo?”

“Adesso non ci penso. È solo una parte di quello che sono, Sara,” affermò, poi però decise che fosse una spiegazione piuttosto scarsa dopo che lei si era aperta così tanto con lui. Decise sul posto di renderla partecipe di qualche pensiero più profondo. “Essere gay non è la sola cosa che mi definisce. Prima non la pensavo così; quando avevo la tua età, o un paio di anni in più, lo odiavo: credevo che mi avrebbe definito per il resto della mia vita e nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a vedere oltre questa classificazione di ‘omosessuale’ che mi era capitata. Mi ci vollero un paio di anni per capire che classificazioni del genere avevano tanta importanza quante gliene davi, quindi se nessuno fosse riuscito a guardare oltre, allora si sarebbero persi tutte le altre…”

“Tipo?”

“Decine. Bravo cuoco, agente di polizia, amichevole, giocatore di football… Cento anni fa tu saresti stata etichettata come ‘donna’ e ti avrebbero detto che non potevi fare certe cose. Sono molto restrittive, le classificazioni del genere. È come giudicare un libro dalla copertina.”

“Quindi le etichette sono cose tipo, stereotipi?”

“Sì. Esatto. Ci saranno sempre persone che corrispondono allo stereotipo o alla generalizzazione, altrimenti non si chiamerebbero così, ma ci sono molte più persone che non ci si riconoscono. Per molte persone io non seguo lo stereotipo gay, ma ciò non cambia la mia sessualità.”

“Oh. Giusto.”

“Hai voglia di tornare dentro? Sto iniziando a congelare,” suggerì, sperando che dicesse di sì, perché aveva freddo, la giacca non teneva abbastanza caldo con sotto solo la maglietta e aveva infilato i piedi nelle scarpe senza mettere le calze.

“Sì, okay. È stato bello parlare con te, zio Dave. Grazie. Sei piuttosto forte, sai?”

“Faccio del mio meglio,” rispose ironicamente, ma era felice che almeno questo problema sembrasse essere risolto.

 

Kurt chiuse la porta della camera. Carole l’aveva trasformata in una seconda stanza per gli ospiti, il che gli andava più che bene: aveva un bel letto matrimoniale e una decorazione di buon gusto, benché un po’ troppo femminile, per lui. Spesso suo padre la usava nel tempo libero, sfruttando il grande schermo televisivo montato sulla parete. Andò a sedersi sulla panca della finestra bovinda, mettendosi comodo per la conversazione che sarebbe seguita. Fece scorrere il pollice sullo schermo del cellulare e selezionò il numero di Dave dalla rubrica.

_“Ciao,”_ lo salutò quello, prima ancora che il terzo squillo fosse terminato, e il rumore di sottofondo quasi copriva la sua voce. Dedusse che tutta la sua famiglia doveva essere a casa dei suoi.

“Ciao. Felice Giorno del Ringraziamento,” e non riuscì a non sorridere: era bello parlargli.

_“Sì. Anche a te. Come sta andando la tua giornata?”_

“Potrebbe essere meglio…” disse, sperando che fosse chiaro cosa stesse implicando.

_“Non tenta- tentennare. Aspetta che esco dal soggiorno.”_

Ghignò, aspettando che riprendesse a parlare.

_“Ecco, ci sono. Cosa stavi dicendo?”_

“Mi stavo solo chiedendo se avessi da fare questo pomeriggio.”

_“Vuoi che ci vediamo, vero?”_ chiese con tono così rassegnato che lui sentì una piccola fitta di paura-irritazione. Non ne era sicuro. Gli era sembrato felice di sentirlo, ma non sembrava che volesse che s’incontrassero.

“Sì, quello era il piano…”

_“Non posso. Non oggi. Ho promesso ad Az che sarei andato da lui a vedere la partita.”_

“Non posso credere che mi stai dando buca per Azimio Adams e una partita di football,” esclamò, sapendo bene di stare dando l’impressione di uno stronzo egoista, ma non lo vedeva da più di un mese – perché la notte scorsa di sfuggita al ristorante _non_ contava.

_“Già. Non riesco a crederci neanch’io, ma c’è qualcosa che devo fare,”_ e gli spiegò del suo ricongiungimento con l’ex-compagno giusto il giorno prima e di come quello volesse che parlasse a suo figlio. Kurt decise che al fato doveva piacere molto il karma per dare ad Azimio un figlio gay. Per quanto non gli piacesse la cosa, dovette ammettere che il proprio desiderio di passare del tempo con lui fosse di secondaria importanza, in questo caso.

“Allora, quando sei libero?” chiese, cominciando a pensare che forse avrebbero dovuto mettere da parte da subito del tempo in cui stare insieme, piuttosto che improvvisare, perché se continuava così avrebbero finito per essere nello stesso posto per quattro giorni e non riuscire a vedersi propriamente. Il che non era accettabile.

_“Non stasera. I miei nonni sono arrivati questa mattina e vorranno fare la solita gara di giochi da tavolo, dopo cena. E domani ho promesso alle mie sorelle che sarei stato io con i loro figli. Cazzo. Cosa stavo_ pensando _?”_

“È evidente che non lo stavi facendo. Quindi. Domani sera? Hai programmi?”

_“No. Domani sera sono libero. Dopo cena, comunque. Sarò stanco morto, però, e probabilmente mi_ _metterò a farneticare. Pensi che vada bene lo stesso?”_

“ _Certo_ che mi va bene. Ti voglio in ogni modo possibile,” e non l’aveva detto con in mente quel doppio senso, ma una volta che gli fu uscito di bocca lo sentì e la risata camuffata da tosse dell’altro gli indicò che l’aveva interpretato in quel modo. “Non avevo voluto sottintendere niente, ma è vero anche in quel senso.”

_“Tu sai che mi ucciderai prima o poi, vero? Un uomo può sopportare la frustrazione sessuale solo fino a un certo limite.”_

“Sono sicuro che ti stia occupando con cura di ogni problema che si presenti,” insinuò, e adesso si sentiva assolutamente lascivo, cercando di pensare deliberatamente a cose da dire che potessero essere caricate di allusioni sessuali.

_“Lo farei se potessi avere un po’ di tempo e di privacy.”_

“Oh, povero piccolo. Bloccato in una casa piena zeppa di gente. Deve essere uno strazio.”

_“Non ne hai idea,”_ rispose quello, col tono di chi avesse dovuto sopportare una mattinata di torture. _“Ricordami di prendere una stanza d’albergo la prossima volta che vengo a Lima.”_

“È davvero così brutta la situazione?” ora era curioso. Gli era sembrato che fosse alquanto felice di stare con la famiglia, ieri sera.

_“Ha il potenziale di essere un’assoluta catastrofe. Te ne parlo domani sera?”_

“Domani sera…” concordò lui, incredulo di dover aspettare un altro giorno e mezzo prima di riuscire a vederlo, sebbene supponesse che altre trentasei ore, dopo un mese di silenzio radio, non fossero troppe da sopportare. Si aspettava che il tempo passasse a ritmo di lumaca, però.

_“Dove ci vediamo?”_ chiese Dave e in quel momento lui si rese conto del problema. Non poteva farlo venire a casa di suo papà e non potevano andare a casa dei genitori di Dave. Gli sembrava di essere tornati adolescenti. Quell’idea dell’albergo stava iniziando a sembrare geniale, ma ovviamente erano tutti pieni adesso e, parlando chiaramente, l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme era stato in un hotel. Non voleva che diventasse un tema ricorrente nei loro incontri: solo il pensiero gli sembrava sbagliato.

_“Kurt? Dove ci vediamo?”_ ripeté.

“Ehm, non ne ho idea. Dimmi un posto e io lo troverò.”

_“Okay. Mai sentito di_ Cookies _? È un bar.”_

“Sì, papà e Finn ne hanno parlato. A quanto pare le patatine sono qualcosa di speciale, almeno a quanto dice mio fratello.”

_“Sono piuttosto buone. Allora, domani sera dopo le otto?”_

“Sì, direi di sì,” confermò, ma la sua mente stava cercando di capire cosa diavolo combinare dopo, ora che si era reso conto che non avevano alcun posto in cui andare. Era certo di riuscire a trovare una soluzione. Ci sperava, comunque, perché l’altro aveva ragione, la frustrazione sessuale era sopportabile fino a un certo livello.

 

Parcheggiò davanti alla piccola casa di Azimio e resistette all’impulso di sbattere la fronte contro il volante. Non riusciva a credere di essere qui quando poteva essere con Kurt, invece. L’unica cosa che lo tratteneva dall’andare a tutta velocità dovunque lui fosse era il fatto di non essere del tutto sicuro di dove vivessero Burt Hummel e Carole Hudson. Beh, inoltre Burt lo spaventava ancora un po’. Avrebbe potuto cercare l’indirizzo, ma sapeva che non saperlo lo stava aiutando a combattere quella tentazione.

La sua libido continuava a spingere oscenamente il bacino verso la compassione, la quale stava roteando gli occhi, disgustata. Doveva calmare la mente: doveva parlare a un altro teenager e l’ultima cosa che voleva era essere distratto da pensieri su Kurt, soprattutto mentre era con Az, perché l’avrebbe preso per il culo a vita, se l’avesse saputo. Forse. Non era sicuro di quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione, in effetti. Uscì dalla macchina e andò a bussare alla porta, che si aprì quasi subito.

“Ehi, amico, mi stavo chiedendo se volessi rimanere seduto là fuori per tutto il giorno. Problemi?” chiese e lui scosse la testa, poi fece spallucce, poi annuì. “È così, eh?”

“Mi sa. Ho davvero bisogno di una pausa dalla mia vita,” rispose; era solo dalla famiglia che aveva bisogno di staccarsi e sperava che trascorrere del tempo con l’amico l’avrebbe aiutato.

“La famiglia ti dà rogne?”

“Sì, non intenzionalmente, però. Solo roba normale. Il che è duro di per sé. Lo devo ammettere, non vedo l’ora di guardarmi la partita.”

“Già, i _Packers_ contro gli _Steelers_ , sarà una figata.”

“Sì, rende piuttosto facile scegliere per chi tifare,” ribatté e il viso dell’altro s’illuminò.

“AJ mi ha fatto una maglietta il Natale scorso, te la devo far vedere.”

Aspettò mentre quello spariva in camera sua e si chiese dove fosse il ragazzo. Probabilmente da sua madre e tra poco l’avrebbero portato qui. Sapeva che la famiglia di Az si sarebbe riunita per la cena del Ringraziamento. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe detto a un adolescente che non aveva mai incontrato prima, figurarsi con suo padre lì con loro, a sentirsi a disagio tutto il tempo.

Tornò in soggiorno con addosso una T-shirt che diceva: _Tifo per i Browns… e qualsiasi altra squadra che giochi contro gli Steelers_. Sorrise, perché corrispondeva a quello che sapeva delle lealtà sportive dell’amico. Come anche del resto dello Stato. 2

L’ingresso si aprì ed entrò un ragazzo di alta statura. Era evidentemente AJ, avrebbe riconosciuto la parentela anche se l’avesse incrociato per strada. Gli occhi e le orecchie sembravano essere state copia-incollate, ma era più alto di suo padre e il naso l’aveva chiaramente preso dal lato materno della famiglia. Era allampanato e un po’ scoordinato, com’era tipico dei ragazzi che erano cresciuti di molto in poco tempo.

“Ehi, pa’! Ehi, hai messo la maglietta che ti ho fatto io. Figo.”

“Ehi, socio, andato bene il mattino con tua madre?”

“Mmh. Era a posto. Tu chi sei?” chiese.

“Sono Dave. Un amico del liceo di tuo padre,” spiegò, non avendo la minima idea di come l’altro volesse introdurre l’argomento. Era ovvio che non gli avesse detto perché lui fosse qui. Probabilmente non ne aveva avuto l’occasione. Avevano circa mezz’ora prima che la partita iniziasse, cioè tempo in abbondanza per parlare di tutto quello a cui era riuscito a pensare.

“Dave è gay,” sparò Azimio e lui si voltò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“Eloquente, Az, davvero,” borbottò, ma azzardò una breve occhiata verso AJ, il quale lo stava osservando incuriosito. “Tuo papà pensa che tu possa avere delle domande a cui non sa rispondere, quindi mi ha chiesto di venirti a parlare.”

“Ehm… Voi due eravate davvero amici alle superiori?” chiese quello, e Dave seppe che non era di certo un idiota. Poteva anche sapere che suo padre l’avrebbe amato comunque, ma che tirasse fuori dal cilindro un amico omosessuale? Sì, anche lui avrebbe avuto qualche sospetto.

“Sì, giocavamo a football insieme. Io abito a Chicago, adesso, ma i miei vivono ancora qui,” rispose, dandogli informazioni senza indugio – ed era la seconda volta oggi che si apriva con un teenager. “Non ero gay dichiarato al liceo.”

AJ fece altre domande e lui rispose sinceramente, ignorando il più possibile l’amico. _‘Quando hai fatto_ coming out _? Perché non l’avevi fatto a scuola? Che lavoro fai adesso? Hai un ragazzo? Quando hai fatto sesso per la prima volta?’_ Dave non approfondì le risposte che si sarebbero addentrate troppo nella sua vita privata, ma le usò per iniziare a parlare delle protezioni e di rispettare non solo il proprio corpo, ma anche quello del partner.

Azimio scomparì per qualche minuto dalla stanza – lui sospettava che si fosse andato a bere qualcosa di forte – e quando tornò nel bel mezzo della sua spiegazione su come i lubrificanti a base oleosa non potessero essere usati con preservativi a base di lattice, impallidì. Non poté fare a meno di essere un po’ divertito dal suo disagio, era un piccolo prezzo da pagare per tutte quelle volte che aveva dovuto far finta di ammirare il culo di qualche ragazza o di sbavare su una rivista pornografica al liceo.

Terminò la conversazione, sperando di avergli dato abbastanza informazioni da fare scelte opinate e sicure. Gli diede il biglietto da visita con numero di telefono e indirizzo e-mail, dicendogli che lo poteva contattare se avesse avuto altre domande o dubbi che non voleva esprimere davanti a suo padre.

AJ fece spallucce e guardò Azimio, sorridendogli e dicendo che non ci fosse nulla che gli volesse tenere nascosto. Dave disse che era magnifico, ma che tra qualche anno avrebbe potuto cambiare idea e ignorò l’espressione inorridita dell’amico, che si era appena reso conto che avrebbe potuto ascoltare il racconto del primo incontro sessuale di suo figlio. Decise di farlo respirare un attimo.

“Ho sentito che il quarterback degli _Steelers_ fa davvero cagare.”

Quello ci si aggrappò come un naufrago a un salvagente. “Sì, i suoi lanci sono finiti intercettati più volte di quanti ne abbia portati a meta. Dovranno fare affidamento sul gioco dei corridori.”

“Cleveland dovrebbe avere una chance quest’anno… se Baltimora non ci supera,” rispose, e fine della discussione: Az accese il televisore e iniziò a parlare delle statistiche di ogni giocatore e lui si accomodò sul divano, ansioso di immergersi nelle prossime tre ore di distrazione, nelle quali non avrebbe dovuto pensare alla famiglia o a Kurt o a nient’altro, tranne il football.

 

Kurt non riuscì a trattenersi dall’essere abbattuto per qualche minuto, dopo aver terminato la chiamata. Aveva davvero voluto vedere Dave oggi e sapeva di aver dovuto sospettare che avrebbe avuto altri programmi. L’altro era fatto così: era autosufficiente, indipendente. Magari _voleva_ stare con lui, ma non aveva _bisogno_ di lui. Stava iniziando a rendersi conto solo ora che fosse una buona cosa.

Mandò un veloce messaggio a Mercedes, chiedendole se potessero parlare. Sapeva che se non avesse avuto risposta, lei era troppo impegnata a incontrare la famiglia di Mike e ad avere un silenzioso attacco di panico perché stava effettivamente _incontrando la sua famiglia_. Quando il cellulare iniziò a suonare e vibrare nel suo palmo, per poco non lo fece cadere per lo spavento, completamente impreparato alla chiamata.

“Ehi, felice Giorno del Ringraziamento,” esordì e si rimise comodo sul sedile della finestra.

_“Sì, buon Ringraziamento. Sai di cosa sono grata adesso? Di te. Mi hai appena salvata da altre tre ore di football. Ho già guardato una partita. Quello è di solito il mio limite massimo e solo se Mike sta giocando, perché mi piace guardarlo correre per il campo, tutto accaldato e sudato…”_

“Deduco che tu non sia in mezzo ai suoi parenti, adesso,” affermò, divertito dalla velocità quasi frenetica delle sue parole.

_“Ovviamente, stanno tutti guardando la partita. Sono nella stanza di Mike. O di Duncan. O quello che è. Perché sai cos’ho scoperto? Il nome del mio ragazzo non è Mike, ma Duncan. E io mi continuavo anche a chiedere di chi stesse parlando sua mamma. È l’unica che ancora lo chiama così. Dovrei sentirmi in colpa di non conoscere il suo vero nome?”_

“Ehm…”

_“Non cambia niente di lui, naturalmente, ma mi sono sentita un po’ strana a non sapere quello di lui. Vuoi sapere perché si fa chiamare Mike?”_

Ci fu una piccola pausa e lui si chiese se la domanda fosse retorica o se lei stesse aspettando una risposta.

_“Lo prendevano in giro al liceo perché era sovrappeso. Lo chiamavano Duncan Doppiomento. Dio, i ragazzini sanno essere delle_ carogne _. Perfino suo padre lo chiama Mike, adesso – beh, Michael, ma comunque.”_

“Stai andando d’accordo con tutti i parenti, allora? Niente suocera malvagia?” infilò velocemente mentre lei inspirava.

_“Oh, sono tutti meravigliosi! Mi piacciono. Sembra che anche io piaccia a loro. Ma, seriamente: avrei dovuto sapere che una famiglia che ha accolto il livello di pazzia di Harry a braccia aperte non avrebbe avuto troppi problemi con me. Insomma, sono piuttosto normale. No?”_

Le garantì di trovarla assolutamente normale con qualche _‘ah-ha’_ e _‘hmm’_ ben posizionato. Lei continuò a parlare, descrivendogli in gran dettaglio ogni membro della famiglia, cosa che a lui non interessava poi molto, ma ascoltò comunque. Gli stava raccontando della nonna scozzese, lamentandosi di non riuscire a capire una parola di quello che le diceva, e non sapeva se fosse per via dell’accento o di tutto l’alcol che aveva bevuto.

_“Comunque, Harry stava sciogliendo dei_ marshmallows _nel microonde per poi farli colare sul suo tacchino. Tutti gli altri annuivano come se fosse un comportamento abituale.”_

“Probabilmente lo è per lui,” rispose, sorridendo. Gli piaceva quello che stava sentendo della famiglia del suo ragazzo, sembravano _matti_. Il che sarebbe stato perfetto per lei, perché le piaceva avere un certo livello di pazzia nella propria vita, altrimenti era certo che avrebbe smesso di essergli amica anni fa.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Noticina sui _waffles_ , giusto per chiarire: _le gaufre, o_ gauffre _, altrimenti noti come_ waffle _, sono biscotti dolci a cialda, croccanti fuori e morbidi internamente, cotti su doppie piastre roventi che danno loro il caratteristico aspetto_ goffrato _: hanno, cioè una superficie a grata. Sono, in diverse varianti, tipici del Belgio, della Francia, della Germania e dei Paesi Bassi_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gauffres).

2 – _Packers_ , _Steelers_ e _Browns_ sono tutte squadre di football, ovviamente. I primi sono i _Green Bay Packers_ , hanno _sede a Green Bay, nel Wisconsin_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Bay_Packers). I secondi sono i _Pittsburgh Steelers_ , _una squadra professionistica di football americano della_ NFL _con sede a Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania. […] Attualmente detengono il record di maggior numero di_ Super Bowl _vinti (6)_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pittsburgh_Steelers). I terzi sono i _Cleveland Browns_ , con sede a Cleveland, Ohio. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cleveland_Browns).


	10. Novembre 2025 (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcune cose avrebbero dovuto succedere durante il capitolo scorso, ma le ho tolte perché stava diventando troppo lungo e sproloquiante e non mi piaceva, quindi le ho riassunte e/o menzionate qui, perché avevo comunque bisogno che accadessero. La fic è tutta programmata, adesso, e siamo praticamente a metà (ipotizzando che i prossimi quattro/cinque ‘mesi’ non siano tutti da raccontare in tre parti).  
> Comunque, AVVERTIMENTO in fondo, dopo il testo, per un particolare atto sessuale, se volete essere avvertiti/spoilerati.

Kurt si svegliò lentamente il mattino dopo: era riuscito a poltrire, il che era raro. Non aveva programmi per quel giorno, quindi aveva tutta la giornata per pensare a stasera e a vedere Dave e a cosa indossare della limitata selezione di abiti che si era portato. Ieri era stato tentato di offrire il suo aiuto, giusto per avere una scusa per passare del tempo con lui, ma non era bravissimo con i bambini. Beh, a parte Ryan e Jamie non aveva davvero avuto esperienza con i più piccoli, e di certo non abbastanza da far sì che le loro madri glieli affidassero per un giorno. Il che gli andava benissimo, di solito lo rendevano nervoso.

Si diresse da basso, in cucina. Suo papà stava lavorando, perché a quanto pareva le automobili non andavano in vacanza, mentre Finn stava curando i suoi figli perché Melanie doveva lavorare e l’asilo era chiuso, oggi. Non era sicuro di dove fosse Carole, ma non vide traccia di lei quando entrò in cucina e accese la macchinetta del caffè. Aspettando che la bevanda fosse pronta, sentì dei rumori provenire dall’ingresso e fece sbucare la testa in corridoio con cautela, piuttosto sicuro che non fosse un serial killer a caccia di prede nella piccola e sonnacchiosa Lima. E aveva ragione, era Finn.

“Guarda che le scarpe da cui stai attingendo sono le mie,” affermò; quello alzò lo sguardo con aria colpevole e lui sentì il fruscio della carta delle caramelle che si stava nascondendo in tasca. “Non mi interessa, sai: puoi mangiartele tutte.”

Gli s’illuminò il volto e lui scosse la testa: c’erano cose di suo fratello che non sarebbero mai cambiate e una di queste era il suo rapporto con i dolci. Era anche meglio che avesse avuto dei figli, perché adesso aveva davvero una scusa per usare i loro giocattoli e fare il bambinone la maggior parte del tempo. Anzi, ora che ci pensava, c’era fin troppo silenzio.

“Dove sono i bambini?” chiese, sperando che non li avesse dimenticati a casa sua. L’altro masticò e inghiottì il suo boccone zuccherino.

“In macchina.”

“Finn! Non puoi lasciarli in macchina!”

“Perché no? Sono nei loro seggiolini e tutto. E dormono. Volevo chiederti se avevi da fare, oggi. Vuoi stare un po’ con noi?”

Scrollò le spalle: non aveva niente di meglio da fare e stare con suo fratello e i nipotini avrebbe fatto scorrere più in fretta il tempo. Annuì, d’un tratto molto più sicuro sul da farsi. Gli disse di andare a controllare i piccoli e si versò il caffè in un thermos, quando fu pronto, prima di correre di sopra per farsi una doccia veloce e cambiarsi.

 

Dave aiutò Kadin e Kruze a mettersi il giubbotto. Matthew li stava aspettando pazientemente, col naso ancora tra le pagine del suo libro. Non gli sembrava di avergli sentito dire altro che _‘Ehi, zio Dave’_ da quando erano arrivati, messo in ombra com’era dalla sorella più grande e rumorosa. E il suo _amico_. Lo stesso amico che ieri gli si era seduto a fianco per pranzo e gli aveva toccato ripetutamente la gamba con la propria, lasciandola contro la sua per qualche secondo e muovendola lievemente prima di allontanarla. Lui aveva cercato di spostare la sedia un po’ più lontano, ma Zach l’aveva seguito prontamente. Non era stupido, aveva capito piuttosto rapidamente di essere l’oggetto di una cotta – una cotta molto inappropriata – ma il ragazzino era praticamente innocuo. La verità era che non sapeva se sentirsi lusingato, perché tutto quello che provava era netto imbarazzo. Ed era infinitamente grato che lui e Sara uscissero per i fatti loro, quel giorno.

Caricò i tre nella macchina di Jen, con in mente di andare al parco giochi al coperto del centro commerciale, pranzare lì e poi portarli a pattinare prima di riportarli a casa, sperando che fossero abbastanza stanchi da guardare un film. In silenzio. Pensava che Matthew avrebbe felicemente trascorso qualche ora nella libreria del centro e Pat gli aveva detto che gli piaceva pattinare sul ghiaccio. Ci avrebbe creduto quando l’avrebbe visto.

 

Stava aspettando Finn, spingendo distrattamente la carrozzina di Imogen avanti e indietro, mentre suo fratello si occupava dell’emergenza-bagno del suo primogenito. Non stava guardando niente in particolare, aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso l’area ristorazione e il bianco accecante dei lucernai. Erano qui perché l’altro voleva fare un po’ di shopping natalizio in anticipo, approfittando degli sconti del Ringraziamento. Il fatto che il negozio di videogiochi fosse stata la loro prima tappa era altamente sospetto, però, e lui era sicuro che avesse appena comprato un nuovo videogame senza alcuna intenzione di darlo in regalo o di aspettare fino a Natale.

“Che piacere incontrarti qui…”

Si voltò verso la voce e vide Dave lì in piedi, con un _gran_ bell’aspetto. Indossava quelli che ormai considerava i suoi jeans caratteristici, che gli avvolgevano le gambe stringendo tutti i punti giusti, e una maglietta bianca coperta da un maglione a trecce verde scuro, che sembrava enfatizzare alla perfezione il verde nelle sue iridi. Si rese conto si starlo fissando e non aveva idea di quanto a lungo l’avesse fatto. Abbastanza perché l’altro lo notasse. E ne fosse divertito.

“Ciao,” disse con una voce che gli parve _ridicola_. Tutta sospirante come se avesse avuto il fiatone dopo aver corso una maratona. Il sorriso di Dave si allargò ancora di più, tanto da fargli socchiudere gli occhi, e lui lo ricambiò, perché a quanto pareva non riusciva a resistere quando gli sorrideva così. La sua attenzione tornò alla carrozzina, dove un bambino stava fissando Imogen con un livello d’intensità allarmante, prima di iniziare ad aprire e chiudere il parasole, facendo dapprima sussultare la bebè, che poi osservò il movimento, conquistata.

“Uno dei tuoi?” chiese, e quello annuì, sempre con il sorriso sul volto.

“Kruze, il mio nipote più piccolo. Quello che si sta nascondendo dietro di me è Kadin. Lei deve essere la tua nipotina…”

“Già. Imogen. Finn ha portato Ryan ai servizi. Come sta andando la tua giornata?” domandò, sentendosi un po’ stupido a chiacchierare del più e del meno, quando tutto quello che voleva fare era toccarlo e stringerlo e baciarlo e… beh, fare altre cose che l’avrebbero fatto finire in una stazione di polizia per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.

“Non sta passando tanto veloce quanto vorrei, ma posso sopportarlo…” e lui sapeva cosa voleva dire; le pupille negli occhi nocciola si erano dilatate e lo stavano guardando con un desiderio così prudentemente tenuto a freno che mandò brividi impazienti lungo la sua schiena. Si stavano fissando come se fossero le uniche due persone nell’edificio e lui voleva ardentemente che fosse davvero così.

“Bimbo!” l’esclamazione acuta li interruppe e Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sul bambino più piccolo.

“Esatto, Kruze, è una bimba,” disse suo zio, inginocchiandoglisi di fianco, e tutta la sua pazienza e il suo affetto gli furono chiari quando procedette a spiegare altre cose a suo nipote. Dave alzò lo sguardo e inarcò un sopracciglio a quello cui alludeva la posizione inginocchiata. “Mia sorella Jen è di nuovo incinta e Kruze è affascinato dall’idea.”

“I bimbi puzzano,” lo informò Kadin e lui non poté fare a meno di ammettere che alcuni prodotti dei neonati non fossero troppo piacevoli, ma fu distratto dalla risata che seguì quell’affermazione. Gli piaceva quel suono, profondo e rombante e caldo, e non riusciva a credere di essere in mezzo alla stupidissima area ristoro di un centro commerciale a fare pensieri poetici sulla risata di David Karofsky. Stava chiaramente perdendo la testa, ma non riusciva a curarsene granché.

“Ehi, amico, di chi sono questi?” chiese Finn, affiancandosi a Kurt.

“Di mia sorella,” rispose quello, alzandosi in piedi. “Stavamo per andare a pranzare, volete unirvi a noi?”

Suo fratello acconsentì all’istante, non aveva mai avuto bisogno di una scusa per mangiare, e gli sembrò un po’ surreale unire tre tavoli così che potessero sedersi insieme. Dave gli si sedette di fronte, con un nipote a ogni fianco, e lui ne fu deluso per un solo secondo, prima di sentire un caldo ginocchio premere contro la propria gamba; sollevò lo sguardo e vide l’altro intento a osservarlo con aria compiaciuta. Spinse gentilmente contro l’articolazione e riuscì a sentire il calore corporeo dell’altro attraverso i jeans. Sedettero così, collegati, mentre Dave tirava fuori panini e frutta per i bambini. Lui aveva in mente di andarsi a prendere del sushi, ma ora non voleva abbandonare questa tenue connessione fisica tra loro. Erano nello stesso posto da quarantott’ore e questo era il contatto più intimo che fossero riusciti ad avere, il che per lui era semplicemente _sbagliato_.

Quando suo fratello lo incoraggiò a muoversi, Kurt andò a prendersi il suo cibo giapponese, sgusciando di nuovo nella sedia e riappoggiando la gamba a quella dell’altro. I due uomini stavano parlando di football e lui si estraniò dalla conversazione, concentrandosi sul contatto tra loro. Guardò Kadin e Ryan scambiarsi i panini e poco dopo un ragazzino più grande venne a sedersi al loro tavolo senza dire una parola, ma gli occhi di Dave scattarono brevemente verso di lui, poi verso Kurt e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. Lui iniziò di nuovo a interessarsi a quello che stavano dicendo, scoprendo che stavano parlando di andare a pattinare insieme. Una cosa con cui lui _non_ era d’accordo. Non era capace. E Finn stava intrattenendo Dave con storie sull’ultima volta che l’aveva visto in pista. _Fantastico_.

Cercò come meglio poté d’ignorare il fatto che l’altro stesse effettivamente ridendo di lui, mentre le storielle diventavano via via sempre più elaborate ed evidentemente false. Lui lo sapeva, era stato presente, e non era mai successo che fosse cacciato dalla pista da una squadra di hockey con addosso costumi di Halloween: era una mascotte che stava provando la coreografia e lui non era stato rincorso, aveva semplicemente lasciato la pista nel modo più aggraziato possibile, cioè sul proprio sedere, indietreggiando furiosamente e pregando di non trovarsi con meno di dieci dita una volta al sicuro.

Li ignorò e diede a suo nipote un pezzo di _California Roll_ 1, che quello ovviamente distrusse in un attimo, iniziando a giocare con l’alga. Fece spallucce, non doveva pulirlo lui, e ben stava a Finn per aver raccontato storie bizzarre che non erano neanche vere. Il cellulare di Dave squillò e lui rassicurò per qualche minuto chiunque fosse all’altro capo che tutti i bambini fossero vivi e vegeti e presenti.

Il pranzo alla fine giunse a un termine; i due ex-compagni di squadra si adoperarono a pulire i piccoli, i tavoli e il pavimento direttamente sotto a questi ultimi del danno maggiore. Si erano messi d’accordo per incontrarsi più tardi al palaghiaccio e lui per fortuna non era stato coinvolto nell’invito. Poco prima di separarsi, la sua mano sfiorò quella di Dave e lui la strinse brevemente nella propria, più ampia e calda, prima di lasciarlo andare di nuovo. Era un promemoria e una promessa che lo riempì di calore. _Finalmente_.

 

Vedere Kurt non aveva fatto nulla per smorzare la sua trepidazione. Gli stava piacendo la sua giornata, ma adesso voleva solo mandarla avanti veloce per arrivare alla serata con lui. La presenza di Finn era l’unica cosa che l’avesse tenuto sotto controllo, perché aveva avuto davvero voglia di baciare Kurt, prima di andarsene. Ma non aveva idea di cosa o _se_ Kurt avesse parlato di loro alla sua famiglia. Sospettava che non avesse detto niente. Quindi se la sarebbe giocata con calma. _Amici_.

Con un sorprendente livello di discrezione, Sara e Zach si materializzarono di fianco a lui e dovette resistere all’impulso di piagnucolare o dare una testata al muro più vicino. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che sua sorella li avrebbe lasciati al centro commerciale, non c’era ancora molto da fare a Lima, per i teenager, e a sua figlia piaceva fare shopping – e sospettava che piacesse anche al suo amico. Stava cercando di ignorare quest’ultimo, che si era avvicinato quanto bastava per invadere il suo spazio personale.

“Chi sono quelli?” chiese, guardando Kurt e Finn, che si erano diretti verso il chiosco del gelato e ne stavano prendendo uno per Ryan.

“Il mio ragazzo e suo fratello e i figli di lui,” rispose, perché si era improvvisamente reso conto di poter usare il loro rapporto a proprio vantaggio e liberarsi della cotta del ragazzino, con un po’ di fortuna. Quello lanciò un’occhiataccia a Kurt– cosa che lui non riuscì a non trovare esilarante, ma nascose il proprio divertimento e soddisfazione.

“Sei sicuro che siano fratelli? A me non _sembra_ che si somiglino.”

“Sì, sono sicuro. Andavo al liceo con loro. Sono fratellastri.”

“Ci andavi al liceo insieme. Ed è il tuo ragazzo? Vive qui?” domandò quello, chiaramente curioso; anche sua nipote stava ascoltando attentamente e lui sapeva di stare per aprire un vaso di Pandora potenzialmente pericoloso. Ma, che diamine, aveva già fatto conversazioni fin troppo personali con lei ed AJ, perché non con Zach? Anzi, quando fece il collegamento tra lui e il figlio di Az, si sentì leggermente più incline a essere gentile con lui, soprattutto quando prendeva in considerazione che era stato buttato fuori di casa e non aveva il supporto che l’altro ragazzino aveva nel proprio padre.

“Vive a Los Angeles. Suo fratello abita qui, come anche i loro genitori.”

“Quindi… Avete una relazione a distanza o roba simile?”

Decisamente _‘o roba simile’_ , pensò lui, ma fece un cenno affermativo. Per quanto lo riguardava, erano in una relazione a distanza, anche se gli sembrava ancora stranamente unilaterale. Sperava di riuscire a cambiare presto quella situazione, però. Sara aveva un’espressione ridicolmente entusiasta, e lui vide in lei una futura Karen, fin troppo coinvolta e interessata alla vita romantica del proprio amico omosessuale. Ebbe un’improvvisa fitta di simpatia per il futuro Zach, perché non aveva idea di cosa lo aspettasse, se rimanevano amici.

“Mi sembra troppo vecchio per te,” affermò quest’ultimo, cercando di darsi un’aria timida (e fallendo). “Io abito molto più vicino a te, rispetto a L.A.”

Lo fissò sconvolto prima di scoppiare a ridere. Cazzo, il ragazzo aveva del fegato, ma aveva finalmente scoperto del tutto questa situazione tra loro, il che gli avrebbe permesso di risolverla. Sara aveva un’espressione orripilata e lui non poté darle torto, ma non riusciva neanche a credere che non si fosse accorta dei suoi lampanti tentativi di sedurlo. Il quindicenne stava iniziando ad assumere un’aria seccata e lui interruppe di colpo la risata. Non pensava che avesse problemi di ego o fiducia in se stesso, ma non voleva essere lui il primo a dargliene. Un’area ristoro pubblica non era il luogo ideale per avere questa conversazione, ma quando ci voleva, ci voleva.

“Zach, Kurt ha un paio di mesi meno di me ed io sono più grande di te di quasi diciassette anni, il che significa che potrei essere tuo padre. Capisco che per qualche strana ragione io ti piaccia, ma ho un ragazzo e, anche se non ce l’avessi, mi piacciono gli uomini della mia età,” stava parlando a voce bassa e lui lo stava ascoltando, sebbene fosse chiaro che non gli piacesse quello che sentiva. Sara sembrava inorridita e sconvolta in egual misura. “Inoltre sono un agente di polizia. Ho il dovere di comportarmi in modo consono alla mia professione, il che significa che se anche tu mi piacessi – e non è così, mi dispiace – non farei niente in proposito.”

Quello aveva il broncio, ora, e stava fissando il pavimento; sperava di averlo respinto abbastanza gentilmente da non ferire i suoi sentimenti, ma con anche fermezza sufficiente da fargli capire che il suo interesse per Dave non sarebbe andato a buon fine.

“Se tu avessi la mia età e fossi single usciresti con me, allora?” la voce di Zach era bassissima e il suo cuore si spezzò un po’ per lui. Si ricordava delle superiori. Guardare tutti quelli che lo circondavano trovare una ragazza (e Kurt con il dannatissimo Blaine) e chiedersi senza fine se sarebbe mai arrivato il suo turno. E non toccò mai a lui, non al liceo. Era al college quando finalmente ebbe l’impressione di aver recuperato il terreno perduto rispetto ai coetanei.

“Non lo so, Zach, non avevo un ragazzo al liceo. Non ero neanche _dichiarato_ , allora. Avevo diciannove anni quando ebbi la mia prima relazione romantica. Tu _troverai_ qualcuno, però. Credo fermamente che ci sia qualcuno per ogni persona. Nel tuo caso, semplicemente non sono io,” spiegò, e quello l’incenerì con lo sguardo.

“Ho capito. Va bene. È chiaro. Beh, grazie, credo. Lui aveva fatto _outing_ a scuola?” chiese, guardando nella direzione verso la quale erano scomparsi i due fratelli. Lui sorrise, ricordandosi quanto Kurt non avesse avuto timori a mostrare la propria sessualità.

“Sì, e aveva anche un ragazzo. Senti, tra poco devo andare in un altro posto con i bambini, ma sono disponibile a parlarti e rispondere a qualsiasi domanda tu abbia,” gli assicurò, ed era serissimo. Come per AJ, preferiva che Zach fosse informato adeguatamente, piuttosto che raggranellare mezze verità ed esagerazioni da internet o dagli amici.

Il suo viso s’illuminò e Dave si chiese se avesse mai avuto l’opportunità di parlare davvero con qualcuno o se fosse semplicemente emozionato all’idea di conversare con lui. Probabilmente da solo. _Cazzo_. Quello era qualcosa che a lui non andava affatto bene: non pensava che Zach gli avrebbe mentito, ma non aveva intenzione di rischiare il lavoro o la sua integrità per un adolescente che aveva incontrato due giorni prima. Si chiese che piani avessero Az e suo figlio per domani, dato che era appena diventato ufficialmente il mentore-dei-giovani-gay, avrebbe anche potuto includerli nell’incontro; e incontrare un altro teenager dichiarato avrebbe potuto far sentire Zach meno solo.

“Stasera?” chiese quest’ultimo, speranzoso, e lui scosse la testa.

“Ho da fare stasera, ma domani va bene. E adesso dobbiamo davvero andare,” disse, voltandosi per vedere che Matthew aveva fortunatamente tenuto occupati i più piccoli con dei libri da colorare presi dalla loro borsa. Lui rimise tutto a posto rapidamente, prima di prendere in braccio Kruze, tenendolo contro il fianco, e prendere per mano Kadin. L’undicenne prese silenziosamente la borsa e si diressero tutti verso il parcheggio. Mentre uscivano, sentì un _‘bleah, ma è così veeecchio’_ da Sara e si lasciò scappare un sospiro rassegnato.

 

Kurt aveva approfittato del pomeriggio libero e aveva usato il tapis-roulant di suo padre che, a giudicare dalla polvere di cui era ricoperto, non era stato usato dall’ultima volta che li era venuti a trovare. Fece seguire alla corsa una buona ora di _pilates_ , prima di farsi una lunga doccia calda. E ora era a casa di Finn, il quale stava cercando di convincerlo a cenare con della pizza mentre faceva il bagnetto a Imogen.

“Senti, è una tradizione, per noi. Il giorno dopo il Ringraziamento mangiamo la pizza. Tocca a me preparare la cena e fintanto che non comprenda tacchino o zucca, a Mel non dispiace,” rispose quello, quando lui aveva osservato che ‘preparare la cena’ probabilmente non includeva cibo da asporto. E aveva notato un filo comune tra tutte le tradizioni delle feste del fratello: in un modo o nell’altro c’entrava sempre del cibo. Come facesse a non essere grosso il doppio era per lui un mistero.

“Okay, okay, andrò a prendere la pizza. Non penso che io ne mangerò, però,” perché non solo non voleva rendere vano tutto il lavoro di quel pomeriggio, ma finiva quasi sempre per non digerirla – cosa che non sapeva se attribuire all’età o al gusto.

“Ordina quella vegana, è tutta roba verde su un pezzo di cartone che chiamano base di farinaccio. Non c’è neanche sopra del formaggio. Uno schifo.”

“Grazie, Finn, la fai sembrare davvero allettante. Del cartone verde, mmm, delizioso.”

“A Mel piace, era l’unica cosa che ha mangiato per una settimana intera, quando era incinta di Imogen. Perfino fredda a colazione. La casa ha puzzato di spinaci per settimane. Era disgustoso.”

Sollevò un sopracciglio, incredulo di sentire quelle parole dalla stessa persona che si era mangiata un toast al formaggio vecchio di una settimana, una volta; ma sembrava anche sapere che odore avessero gli spinaci. Finn non se ne accorse, intento ad avvolgere la neonata in un asciugamano e ad asciugarla. Lui emise un sospiro, non sapendo neanche perché si fosse preso la briga di discutere: era a casa del fratello e se era la pizza che voleva per cena… Avrebbe assaggiato una fetta o due di quella vegana prima di tornare a casa dei suoi per cambiarsi e andare a incontrare Dave.

Ascoltò le istruzioni che gli venivano date, come se non avesse mai ordinato una pizza prima, ma il modo in cui stava parlando Finn gli fece chiedere se non avesse dovuto prendere appunti. Estraendo il cellulare, gli chiese di ripetere tutto (rabbrividì alla menzione di mettere fette d’ananas su una metà della sua pizza e acciughe sull’altra), rifiutò di accettare denaro da lui e disse che sarebbe tornato tra poco.

 

Dave non avrebbe esitato a prenderli a testate fino a farli svenire o almeno tappare loro la bocca, se avesse potuto farla franca. Da quando erano tornati a casa dei suoi genitori dal palaghiaccio, Zach e Sara avevano evidentemente deciso che stare con lui fosse figo e avevano seguito ogni sua mossa e ascoltato attentamente tutto quello che gli usciva di bocca. Si era offerto di andare a prendere la pizza, piuttosto che farla consegnare a domicilio, semplicemente per avere un po’ di spazio. Il ritorno di fiamma era stato catastrofico, ovviamente: i due quindicenni erano ora nei sedili posteriori, intenti a scoprire come fosse stato al liceo.

Quando parcheggiò di fronte a _Nona’s Pizzeria_ , desiderò ardentemente che non fossero con lui, perché riusciva a vedere l’inconfondibile silhouette di Kurt seduto lì in attesa, con le gambe accavallate, a sfogliare una rivista con finto interesse. _Merda_.

“Rimanete qui, torno subito,” ordinò, uscendo dall’auto, e per ben tre passi pensò che avesse anche funzionato, ma poi sentì le portiere chiudersi e dei passi avvicinarsi.

“Ehi, non è il tuo ragazzo, quello?” chiese Sara, scorgendo Kurt, e lui si voltò a fronteggiarli, impedendo loro di entrare.

“La nostra relazione non è ancora di pubblico dominio, per il momento, quindi per favore non mettetevi a sparare cose del genere o a fargli domande stupide o private, okay?”

Annuirono entrambi e lui sperò che fosse abbastanza. Non voleva spingere l’altro in qualcosa per cui non era ancora pronto, e avere alle calcagna due adolescenti ficcanaso con nessun senso di quando evitare di fare domande troppo intime era un modo assicurato per rimandarlo a L.A. sul primo volo disponibile. Tenne la porta aperta per i ragazzi, i quali entrarono e fissarono curiosamente Kurt senza alcuna decenza, facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo. Cazzo, non c’era bisogno che dicessero niente, i loro sguardi da soli comunicavano più del dovuto.

Gli sorrise e mormorò un saluto, prima di andare al banco della pizzeria per informarsi dell’ordinazione a nome Karofsky fatta tramite internet. Dopo che gli fu detto che ci sarebbero voluti altri dieci minuti, si voltò per andare a sedersi e scoprì che delle tre sedie libere, Zach aveva occupato quella accanto a Kurt, lasciandone una libera tra lui e Sara, seduta sull’ultima della fila. L’altro uomo aveva un’aria decisamente divertita, ma non fece niente per aiutarlo.

“Zach, spostati, per favore,” disse, dovendo ammettere tra sé e sé che le ultime due parole erano state aggiunte per pura abitudine.

“Oh, vuoi _questo_ posto?”

“Vuoi tornare a casa a piedi?” ribatté – e una parte di lui era mortalmente seria. Il ragazzino se ne accorse all’istante, perché si mosse con una velocità che non gli aveva mai visto sfoggiare per tutte le feste. Si accomodò di fianco a Kurt con un piccolo sospiro, decisamente stanco, ma rinvigorito sapendo di essere a poco più di un’ora dalla libertà, lontano dalla propria famiglia, finalmente _in pace_.

“Ciao di nuovo,” disse l’altro, con labbra incurvate all’insù, e Dave aveva voglia solo di sporgersi in avanti e baciarlo; la minuscola sala d’attesa della pizzeria era un miglioramento rispetto al centro commerciale, ma c’era comunque un pubblico che avrebbe preferito non avere con sé.

 

“Ciao,” rispose Dave, e lui non aveva mai sentito una parola così carica di significato, sebbene fosse possibile che lo stesse immaginando. La mano più grande toccò la sua e lui lasciò che le loro dita s’intrecciassero. Era piacevole. Lanciò una veloce occhiata ai due adolescenti, che li stavano guardando con interesse, cosa che trovò lievemente sconcertante. Il pollice di Dave stava massaggiando la parte morbida tra il suo pollice e indice, il che fu sufficiente a distrarlo, mentre il suo corpo era attraversato da una scintilla elettrica.

“Ordinazione per Hudson?”

Sospirò: ovviamente adesso che aveva un incentivo per rimanere lì ad aspettare, le pizze erano pronte. Gli strinse la mano una volta prima di allontanarla e alzarsi per andare al bancone. Aveva già pagato, quindi prese le tre scatole e si voltò, andandogli direttamente di fronte.

“Ci vediamo tra poco,” disse, e tenendole attentamente in equilibrio, si sporse in avanti e lo baciò. Aveva avuto intenzione di schioccargli un semplice bacetto, ma non aveva preso in considerazione il fatto che per più di un mese, ormai, non avevano fatto altro che tenersi per mano o fare una specie di strambo pedino con le ginocchia: tutti i messaggini civettuoli e le conversazioni ricche di doppi sensi stavano culminando in _questo_.

La mano di Dave era sul suo bacino, tenendolo dritto quando si rese conto di essere leggermente oscillato in avanti. Fu un bacio risoluto, pieno di calde promesse, e sentì la sua lingua scivolare velocissima nella propria bocca prima di ritrarsi. Kurt la inseguì e avvertì il tocco di una mano tra i capelli, calde dita che premevano contro la cute. Emise un piccolo ansito e si scostò, gli occhi fissi su quelli nocciola, le cui pupille erano dilatate e nerissime.

“Ci vediamo tra poco,” ripeté e indietreggiò leggermente, sperando che le ginocchia lo reggessero, prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita. I ragazzini avevano cominciato a parlare prima ancora che avesse fatto due passi.

“Non di pubblico dominio, eh?”

“Mi sa che adesso sappiamo che piani hai per stasera.”

Uscì dalla pizzeria accompagnato dalla voce di Dave che intimava loro di tacere.

 

Quando arrivò a _Cookies_ , Kurt era già lì in attesa, il che non era sorprendente, visto che era in ritardo di quindici minuti. Dopo la loro piccola performance in pizzeria, Zach era improvvisamente diventato un ardente sostenitore della sua relazione, cosa che lui attribuiva al fatto che fosse probabilmente il primo bacio tra uomini che avesse visto coi suoi occhi. Con il pensiero del loro bacio in mente, attraversò a grandi falcate la stanza fino al tavolo al quale era seduto. Si abbassò verso di lui e ripeté l’azione, incurante di chi li avesse potuti vedere, perché se Kurt lo poteva baciare in una pizzeria d’asporto, lui lo poteva baciare in un bar.

“Ciao di nuovo,” disse quello quando si allontanò per scivolare nella panca imbottita di fronte alla sua. Intrufolò immediatamente una gamba tra quelle di Kurt e ottenne un sorriso sensuale come ricompensa.

“Cazzo, quant’è bello vederti…” affermò, facendo mentalmente una smorfia a quelle parole, non sapendo se avesse detto troppo – _quanto_ sarebbe stato sollevato, una volta che non avrebbe più dovuto stare così attento a quello che provava e pensava – non che fosse eccessivamente cauto, adesso, ma aveva ancora l’impressione che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto allontanare Kurt da lui.

“Vacanze dure, finora?”

“Io… È che… Hai la più pallida idea di come abbiamo fatto ad attraversare l’adolescenza senza che i nostri genitori ci strangolassero? Insomma… sono felice di non poter essere genitore perché, onestamente? Ne ho fin sopra i capelli dei teenager, mi basta quello che ho dovuto sopportare nelle ultime quarantott’ore.”

Ed era vero. Tra l’aver dovuto dare consigli a Sara per farle vedere oltre la punta del suo naso, parlare a AJ dei pericoli del sesso e confrontare Zach sulla sua invasione non solo del suo spazio personale, ma anche della sua vita privata, era pronto a scoppiare e non in senso buono.

“A quanto pare è diverso quando sono figli tuoi,” rispose quello, sorseggiando un drink, e lui lo guardò leccarsi le labbra e deglutire. La sua voce era bassa, ma le iridi chiare brillavano di divertimento e desiderio e, _cazzo_ , questa era la prima volta che erano da soli e non dovevano correre via a qualche impegno famigliare e Dave stava sprecando tempo a lamentarsi della propria famiglia e degli amici. Si alzò in piedi senza preavviso, porgendo la mano a Kurt. Non aveva idea di dove sarebbero andati, ma non sarebbe rimasto lì a chiacchierare.

Quello la afferrò e si alzò a sua volta, lasciando lì il drink e seguendolo tra i vari tavoli mentre tornavano verso l’uscita. Dave si bloccò a metà strada dalla meta e iniziò a imprecare sottovoce. Le sue sorelle erano appena entrate. Fece scattare gli occhi avanti e indietro: non l’avevano scorto, ma era una questione di tempo, il bar non era molto grande né affollato, al momento. Si voltò di scatto verso Kurt.

“Sono le mie sorelle. Dio. Mi scuso in anticipo per tutto quello che diranno, okay?”

“Pensi che riusciremmo a svignarcela dall’uscita di sicurezza?”

“È un’offerta invitante. _Molto_ invitante. Forza, torniamo al nostro tavolo, beviamoci qualcosa e poi usciamo di qui il più velocemente possibile. Forse se ci sediamo nell’angolo non ci vedranno.”

“Non penso che sia fattibile, dato che stanno già venendo verso di noi,” gli disse, e lui gemette. Questa era l’ultima cosa di cui avesse bisogno.

“Davey, non ci vuoi presentare al tuo amico?” chiese Jen, e lui si girò lentamente, con gli occhi assottigliati. Lei sapeva benissimo con chi fosse.

“Kurt, queste sono le mie sorelle, Patricia e Jenny. Pat, Jen, lui è Kurt.”

“Ciao, Kurt.” “Piacere.”

“Ciao, vi riconosco dalle fotografie nell’appartamento di Dave.” Dave si morse la lingua: era la cosa peggiore che avesse potuto dire, Pat gli avrebbe fatto il terzo grado e l’altra gli avrebbe dato sui nervi a non finire, lo sapeva già.

“Sei stato nell’appartamento di Dave?”

“Per cena,” intervenne lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Dave ha cucinato per te?” domandò Jen, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare suggestivo. Kurt sbuffò, divertito.

“Oh, porca vacca,” scattò lui, sapendo di esserselo dovuto aspettare, ma adesso non gliene importava. Voleva stare con Kurt. Da _solo_. E le sue dannatissime sorelle non gliel’avrebbero impedito, a prescindere da quanto Jen se la stesse spassando in questo momento. “Stavamo giusto per andarcene, a dire la verità. Divertitevi. Non aspettatemi alzate.”

E con quelle parole, seguite dal piccolo saluto con la mano dell’altro e il suo _‘È stato bello incontrarvi!’_ , praticamente lo trascinò verso l’automobile che aveva noleggiato. Notò la completa mancanza di proteste quando lo attirò a sé, disseminando baci sul suo viso, lungo il collo, afferrandogli una natica con la mano e stringendo l’altra sulla camicia che indossava, spiegazzandola probabilmente, ma dubitava che a Kurt interessasse, adesso. Però una domanda gli sorse spontanea…

“Perché non hai addosso un cappotto?”

“Non volevo perdere tempo mettendomelo. Lo posso venire a prendere domani. Solo… non stiamo fuori per troppo tempo.”

Dave aprì velocemente le portiere e accese il riscaldamento; parte di lui voleva tornare dentro a prendere la giacca, ma un’altra voleva tenerlo il più lontano possibile dalle sue sorelle. La seconda priorità vinse e si voltò verso Kurt, seduto di fianco a sé, allungando una mano per toccarlo, come a rassicurarsi che stesse succedendo davvero. Si sporse al di sopra della leva del cambio e lo baciò, lentamente questa volta, sentendo il sapore amaro del _lime_ nella sua bocca, cercando di memorizzare ogni gusto, ogni suono e la pressione delle sue labbra contro le proprie. Si scostò leggermente.

“Hai un piano?”

“Io… no, non proprio… Solo… vieni da me…?”

Lui rise e lo guardò. Era piuttosto sicuro che Kurt stesse scherzando, perché quell’idea sembrava fuori di testa.

“Non puoi dire sul serio.” La sua espressione non cambiò. “ _Cazzo_. Stai dicendo sul _serio_. Kurt, è la casa di tuo padre…”

“E io sono un adulto. Non può mettermi in castigo se faccio stare un amico per la notte.”

“Beh, no, ma c’è una cosa chiamata rispetto. E tuo papà mi spaventa,” affermò, non vergognandosi minimamente ad ammetterlo, e aveva notato l’uso della dannata parola ‘amico’, ma lasciò perdere.

“I miei stanotte rimarranno a Columbus dalla zia di Carole, quindi ci sono zero chance che tu incontri mio padre. Guida e basta, stiamo sprecando tempo prezioso.”

Lui sospirò, perché sapeva di essere il più sdolcinato degli idioti, ma non riusciva a considerare tempo passato con l’altro uno spreco.

 

Corse verso la casa, con le chiavi già in mano, cercando di ignorare la neve che cadeva lentamente e gli dava i brividi quando atterrava su una porzione di pelle nuda. Dave gli aveva offerto il giubbotto – più volte, a dire il vero – ma lui aveva sempre rifiutato cocciutamente, soprattutto perché gli piaceva l’idea di avere freddo ed essere riscaldato dal corpo dell’altro. Ogni volta che quello lo toccava, aveva l’impulso di controllare che non avesse la febbre, da quanto era più caldo rispetto a lui. Perfino adesso, in piedi com’era dietro di lui a cercare di proteggerlo dal peggio della nevicata con la sua mera presenza fisica, Kurt riusciva a sentire il calore che emetteva a ondate.

Aprì l’uscio e lo tirò dentro, strattonandolo verso le scale e su, fino in camera sua. Quello lo seguì, fermandolo di tanto in tanto per baciarlo prima di proseguire. Una volta in camera da letto, chiuse la porta: potevano anche essere da soli in casa, ma Finn aveva una copia delle chiavi e lui non aveva intenzione di correre rischi. Quello che Dave aveva detto poco prima l’aveva fatto sentire così _in colpa_ di aver pensato immediatamente a questo, non appena Burt gli aveva detto della loro decisione improvvisa di andare a Columbus. Kurt non avrebbe mai portato tizi a caso sotto il suo tetto. Ma l’altro non era uno qualunque, in ogni caso. Era _Dave_.

“Forza, lascia che ti scaldi un po’.” La sua voce interruppe il filo della riflessione e Kurt si rese conto di stare tremando lievemente, malgrado fosse alquanto sicuro che fosse più per via della trepidazione che per il freddo, ma se il risultato era farsi toccare, non gli importava del _motivo_.

Le mani calde si posarono sulla sua vita, sfilando la camicia dai pantaloni, intrufolandosi sotto l’orlo e salendo fino al costato, dove sembrarono _bruciare_. Quasi sussultò a quella sensazione e doveva essersi avvicinato all’altro, in qualche modo, perché i loro corpi erano l’uno contro l’altro e le labbra di Dave erano sul suo orecchio, mordicchiando e succhiando, con le dita sui bottoni della camicia. Kurt si diede mentalmente una scrollata e iniziò a restituire il favore, portando le mani all’indumento dell’altro, sbottonandolo per rivelare una dannatissima maglietta.

“Via questa roba,” ordinò, prendendo tra indice e medio il tessuto, e Dave lo accontentò senza indugio, sfilandosela dalla testa con un movimento fluido che gli permise di osservare i muscoli del torace e delle braccia entrare in azione uno dopo l’altro.

“Dio, voglio che tu mi fotta…” mormorò – ed era del tutto serio, non aveva pensato ad altro nelle ultime settimane, immaginando come sarebbe stato mentre si masturbava. Dave sembrava essersi immobilizzato e lui non sapeva se fosse un buon segno. Si arrischiò a sbirciargli il viso, solo per trovarlo distante. L’espressione si dissolse abbastanza velocemente, ma non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo dietro alla maschera di prima.

“Hai preservativi? E lubrificante?”

Fu il suo turno d’irrigidirsi, rendendosi conto di _non_ avere profilattici. Non _qui_ dove ne aveva bisogno, comunque. Ne aveva comprata una confezione neanche un’ora fa, prendendone tre e mettendoli nella tasca del cappotto. Il che li rendeva completamente inutili, dato che quest’ultimo era ancora da _Cookies_ e la macchina che aveva noleggiato era parcheggiata fuori dal locale, a ricoprirsi di neve. _Merda, merda, merda!_

“Lo devo prendere come un no?” chiese Dave con voce attentamente modulata, come se non fosse sicuro di come reagire o di come lui _volesse_ che reagisse. Kurt si accigliò.

“Avrei dovuto tornare a prendere la giacca. Ne avevo comprati, solo che…”

L’altro fece spallucce e Kurt concluse che dovesse avere un pozzo infinito di pazienza, perché lui era così arrabbiato con se stesso al momento… Si fece sfuggire uno sbuffo seccato e le mani sui suoi fianchi aumentarono la presa.

“Io ne sono… più o meno felice. So che questa tra noi è una cosa informale, ma il sesso è ancora importante per me; mi dispiace se pensi che sia antiquato, forse sono io un tipo all’antica, ma vorrei che succedesse nel mio letto. O nel tuo. Quindi… dobbiamo aspettare un po’ di più, ma magari è giusto che sia così,” spiegò, scrollando ancora le spalle, e lui si morse un labbro, perché era una cosa dolce da dire e Dave sembrava così nervoso, spiegando tutte quelle cose, come se si aspettasse che Kurt si trasformasse in un ninfomane assatanato che per qualche ragione non avrebbe accettato l’attesa. E a essere sinceri era deluso, ma preferiva di gran lunga che l’altro partecipasse senza riserve, piuttosto che fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire. Sarebbe sopravvissuto.

“Non c’è problema, non mi dispiace aspettare… vorrà solo dire che dovremo essere creativi. Il lubrificante ce l’ho,” lo informò, giusto per chiarire che qualcosa si poteva ancora combinare. Non pensava che Dave sarebbe diventato timido tutto d’un tratto, non dopo quello che avevano già fatto insieme, ma gli sembrava di ricominciare tutto da capo ogni volta che s’incontravano; il che poteva essere sconcertante, considerando che glielo aveva già preso in bocca.

“Sono sicuro che ci faremo venire in mente qualcosa,” mormorò quello, tornando a passare le mani sulla sua pelle e a lasciare tracciati bollenti, al che lui gemette e seppe che non gli importava come avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo, perché fintanto che fosse stato con Dave, di sicuro sarebbe stato magnifico.

 

Si ricordava cos’aveva detto a Kurt l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme così, ma non voleva solo guardarlo: voleva toccare e assaporare e sì, _poi_ voleva guardarlo venire, ma voleva esserne la causa, non un semplice spettatore. Disfatisi ormai dei pantaloni, non c’era più niente a separare i loro corpi e Dave sapeva cosa voleva fare – un atto probabilmente più intimo del sesso, il _rimming_. Sapeva che mettesse alcuni uomini a disagio, ma sperava che Kurt non fosse uno di loro.

Voleva chiedere, ma si astenne, facendoli spostare invece verso il letto, francamente stupito che fossero riusciti a starne lontani così a lungo. Si stesero l’uno accanto all’altro, con le mani sulle rispettive erezioni, e Dave non ne era completamente certo, ma non gli sembrava che ci fosse quella frenesia presente in alcuni dei loro incontri precedenti. Gli sembrava diverso, in un qualche modo.

“Voltati,” sussurrò, direttamente nel suo orecchio, e Kurt lo accontentò con un dolce mormorio di apprezzamento o di approvazione (non ne era sicuro), strofinandosi contro di lui prima di stendersi prono, un atteggiamento che gli ricordò di un gatto. Si spostò, alzandosi in ginocchio con le gambe poste ai lati dei suoi fianchi, e il suo pene si posò su una sua natica quando si sporse in avanti per passare i palmi sul lungo arco della sua schiena. Cominciò lentamente, massaggiandogli spalle e braccia, prima di cominciare e concentrarsi solo sul dorso.

“Mi farai addormentare, sai,” mormorò Kurt con voce in effetti un po’ letargica, ma lui sapeva che la situazione stesse per cambiare. Si sperava. Intanto che carezzava la sua schiena, cominciò a posare dei dolci baci in punti a caso, quelli che lo ispiravano di più. Quando fece scorrere le dita ai lati della colonna vertebrale e le fece seguire dalla lingua, sentì un: _‘oh cazzo’_ smorzato dal materasso e sentì il movimento del bacino sotto di sé che cercava un po’ di attrito. Sorrise, piuttosto fiducioso che l’altro avrebbe apprezzato quello che aveva in serbo per lui.

Si spostò verso il basso, così da essere sospeso sopra le sue ginocchia, attento a non pesare in alcun modo su Kurt. Le mani erano ora sulla parte bassa della sua schiena e sui glutei, massaggiando e carezzando, e passò rapidamente la lingua nel piccolo incavo sulla zona lombare. Senza alcun incoraggiamento, Kurt andò ad allargare le gambe e lui sentì una scarica di sollievo, sapendo di essere entrambi sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Si riposizionò in modo da potersi inginocchiare tra le ginocchia dell’altro e fu improvvisamente sul punto di venire, tanto da dover stringere con forza la base dell’erezione, facendo una smorfia di dolore. Questo lo distrasse abbastanza da allontanare l’orgasmo. Poté riconcentrarsi sull’uomo di fronte a sé.

Massaggiò le natiche per ancora qualche secondo prima di separarle per rivelare la sua apertura – sembrava stretta e incredibilmente piccola e lui avvertì un’ondata di desiderio attraversarlo, sperando di potervisi spingere dentro in un futuro non troppo distante. Ora, però, vi passò sopra la lingua e Kurt emise un gemito che assomigliava tremendamente al suo nome. Permise alla saliva di raccogliersi in bocca, poi leccò ancora e ancora. Ogni volta procedeva con più lentezza e più decisione, finché non riuscì a passare la lingua sull’intera fessura con una frizione minima.

Gli spinse in avanti le ginocchia e con una bassa esclamazione – _‘porca puttana’_ – Kurt le portò sotto di sé, facendo separare ancora di più i glutei ed esponendosi del tutto. Dave mormorò la stessa imprecazione sottovoce, prima di passare di nuovo la lingua sulla striscia di pelle. Ripeté l’azione qualche volta prima di concentrarsi finalmente solo sull’entrata. Descrisse una spirale che si avvicinava sempre di più al centro, quindi si spinse all’interno. Kurt portò il bacino verso di lui, ripetendo un mantra che includeva anche il suo nome e, francamente, era l’unica cosa che gli importava, al momento.

Continuò a muovere la lingua, mantenendo il moto circolare per quanto possibile e lasciando che la saliva fluisse liberamente dalla bocca sopra e dentro l’altro. Riuscì a percepire quando si fu rilassato completamente, perché all’improvviso ebbe più spazio per muovere il muscolo e ne fece buon uso, andando più a fondo e usandone la parte più ampia per aprirlo ulteriormente. Ora riusciva a sentire con più chiarezza cosa stesse dicendo Kurt, benché non avesse molto senso, ma era evidente che gli stesse piacendo molto.

“Toccati,” ordinò brevemente, per poi ritornare dentro di lui; Kurt aveva quasi il fiatone ma lui lo sentì riposizionarsi e d’un tratto vide la sua mano muoversi furiosamente sul suo pene. Dave posò una mano sul suo fianco per sostenersi, chiudendo le ginocchia e portando l’altro palmo alla propria lunghezza. Fece entrare e uscire rapidamente la lingua, usando lo stesso ritmo della mano. Voleva che Kurt venisse per primo, ma non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi. Gemette di nuovo: la pressione crescente sembrava essere aumentata in modo esponenziale. L’altro si spinse verso di lui e Dave eiaculò, mandando il seme sulle lenzuola, mentre la lingua era ancora occupata a rivendicare l’apertura di Kurt. Dopo pochi secondi anche quest’ultimo venne, ed era decisamente un bene che fossero da soli in casa perché l’urlo che emise era tutto fuorché discreto. Collassò di lato, spostandosi così da vedere Dave e i suoi vani tentativi di ripulire.

“Lascia stare… dormi ora,” gli disse, e lui esitò per un solo attimo prima di raggomitolarsi di fianco a lui e coprirli con le coperte. Se ne sarebbe preoccupato una volta sveglio.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Un _California Roll_ è una specie di sushi senza pesce, _preparato negli USA con ingredienti quali cetriolo, surimi e avocado. In alcuni paesi in sostituzione dell'avocado viene utilizzato il mango_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/California_Roll).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTIMENTO: Rimming.


	11. Dicembre 2025 (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benché Debraelq non abbia visto una parola di questo capitolo, con i suoi consigli e l’assistenza ha decisamente aiutato a renderlo migliore (sto azzeccando alcuni americanismi, adesso!).

Kurt aveva sviluppato molto velocemente una routine per assicurarsi di rimanere in contatto con amici e famiglia. Ogni settimana andava a correre almeno tre volte e faceva _pilates_ cinque. A lavoro stava cercando di delegare e aveva scoperto di cosa era capace Vicky e cosa le poteva e non poteva affidare (a volte a proprie spese). Solo un paio di mesi prima, aveva dovuto fare uno sforzo di volontà per mangiare e andare a dormire, mentre adesso riusciva ad addormentarsi piuttosto facilmente, sebbene fosse raro che si svegliasse dopo più di sei ore filate.

Per quanto riguardava i pasti, era a posto: si preparava sempre la macedonia di frutta la notte prima e chiedeva a Vivky di ricordargli di pranzare, se le sembrava che se ne stesse dimenticando, sebbene ora capitasse di rado. Aveva trovato una ditta che preparava pasti completi d’asporto, quindi chiamava loro quando sapeva di essere troppo stanco per aver anche solo voglia di mettersi a cucinare la cena.

Dalle ferie del Ringraziamento, parlava con Dave a notti alterne, più o meno. Era stato lui a iniziare le chiamate e il calore nella voce dell’altro la prima volta aveva placato ogni timore. A volte le loro conversazioni erano brevi, ma di tanto in tanto rimanevano al telefono per ore. Conosceva i suoi orari, ormai: quando aveva gli allenamenti, o il karate, o quando usciva con gli amici. Gli capitava di ascoltare le stesse storie due volte, sia da lui sia da Mercedes, ed era bello sentirsi parte delle loro vite.

Oggi era giovedì: Dave andava a karate, quindi Kurt si prendeva il tempo di andare a fare visita a Cassie ogni settimana, a casa di sua sorella, dalla quale si era trasferita permanentemente. La loro amicizia era cambiata e si era solidificata ulteriormente. I suoi altri amici si erano divisi, in molti erano rimasti accanto ad Alex piuttosto che a lui. Ne sapeva il motivo: il suo precedente atteggiamento al lavoro non gli aveva lasciato molto tempo da dedicare alle amicizie e molti di loro erano comunque amici del suo ex da prima. Passava da progetto a progetto, quindi le persone con cui lavorava gli erano sempre sembrate transitorie. C’era un piccolo gruppo di persone con le quali aveva lavorato numerose volte, ma non conosceva abbastanza bene nessuna di loro per socializzare.

Quindi Cassie era l’inizio di un nuovo giro di amici, insieme a Carson e Brett. Carson era un _set designer_ 1 con il quale aveva lavorato direttamente su molti progetti, mentre Brett era un cameraman. Li conosceva entrambi da anni e aveva pensato per un certo periodo di tempo che fossero una coppia, prima che Carson gli rivelasse che fossero solo coinquilini e che l’altro fosse etero. Sarebbe uscito a cena con loro e alcuni dei loro amici, sabato, cosa che capitava per la prima volta e gli stava causando una discreta trepidazione. Aveva in mente di chiedere all’amica di venire con lui, giusto per aiutarlo a inserirsi.

Rallentò e si accostò al punto di controllo di fianco al cancello di Renée; salutò la guardia dei servizi di sicurezza, sorridendo e facendogli cenno con la mano, mentre quello lo faceva entrare. Era una parte del suo lavoro che lo divertiva sempre: gli estremi a cui si spingevano certe persone per proteggere la propria privacy. Capiva, ovviamente, e ciò lo rendeva solo più grato che la sua professione non attirasse l’attenzione in quel modo e che potesse andarsene in giro in tutta tranquillità. Parcheggiò di fianco a un’automobile che non aveva mai visto prima e si diresse verso l’ingresso.

“Probabilmente questo non è il momento migliore per fare visita,” affermò Cassie quando gli aprì, con Jamie sul fianco, guardando nella stessa direzione di Kurt, cioè da dove provenivano le urla adirate. Non ne era sicurissimo, ma gli sembrava che uno dei litiganti fosse Renée.

“Ehm, posso essere d’aiuto?” chiese.

“Beh, in effetti, forse sì. Ma non adesso. Non finché non hanno smesso di urlarsi addosso.”

“Okay…” disse, non sapendo bene cosa dedurre da quell’affermazione, e incerto, ora, se andarsene o no.

“Oh, entra e basta, magari così si decideranno a tacere,” decise lei, spalancando ancora di più la porta e facendo un passo indietro. Kurt entrò, esitante. “Hanno sempre litigato l’uno con l’altra e non c’è modo di ragionare con loro, quando sono così,” spiegò con tono stanco e annoiato.

“Chi è che sta strillando, esattamente?”

“Oh, Renée e Reese.” La guardò con espressione vacua finché lei non elaborò: “Reese, nostro fratello. Il gemello di Renée?”

“Oh, ha un gemello? Mi ricordo che aveva detto qualcosa riguardo a un fratello, la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati, ma non mi ero reso conto… Ehm. Dunque. Perché stanno litigando?” domandò, guardandola mettere Jamie in un seggiolone e versare del vino in due calici.

“Ha appena fatto _coming out_. O meglio, qualcuno l’ha filmato col telefonino mentre faceva un pompino a un tizio in un club e ora Renée pensa che sia la fine del mondo e l’ha accusato di essere un cazzone egoista e come osa essere gay eccetera eccetera…”

“ _Cosa_?” era sconvolto, non solo dalla faccenda dell’essere filmato a fare sesso orale – perché fare una cosa del genere in un locale equivaleva a chiedere che qualcuno ti riprendesse e usasse il video per i propri comodi – ma Renée… gli era sempre sembrata completamente a suo agio con lui, come la maggior parte delle persone che abitavano a L.A.

“Oh, non è il fatto che sia gay, non ha problemi con quello, è per come ci ha mentito per tutti questi anni e il tempismo e poi venire beccato in quel modo. Ha iniziato a parlare di come ciò avrebbe avuto una cattiva influenza sulla sua carriera ed è lì che lui è scoppiato e ha cominciato a urlarle contro, chiamandola una stronza egocentrica e dicendole che il mondo non girava attorno a lei…”

Kurt ammiccò. Ammiccò di nuovo. Sembrava una soap opera. Non sapeva bene cosa dire. Sapeva che Cassie fosse la più grande, perché quando si ubriacava diventava sentimentale, vaneggiando di essere il membro della famiglia che non aveva superato le aspettative, ed era piuttosto sicuro che la professione del fratello lo rendesse famoso, malgrado non sapesse cosa essa fosse.

“Ehm. Bene. Forse sarebbe meglio se me ne andassi…”

“Non dire cretinate! Bevi qualcosa e goditi la carneficina con me. Ma forse dovrei andare a mettere Jamie a letto, prima. Dammi solo un secondo.”

Non ebbe finito di annuire che quella cominciò a uscire dalla spaziosa cucina, portando con lei il figlio. Era una casa enorme, una villa, praticamente, della quale le sorelle occupavano solo una piccola porzione. Gli avevano fatto fare il giro quando le era venute a trovare la prima volta e un paio di notti era rimasto a dormire, ma era piuttosto certo che si sarebbe perso se si fosse avventurato oltre il primo corridoio.

Quindi sentì Cassie – le sue urla sovrastavano facilmente quelle dei gemelli – dire loro di stare zitti e di crescere, usando più parolacce che altro. Provò un senso di pietà per Jamie, poi sentì il proprio nome e lei stava dicendo loro che era qui e che dovevano essere educati. Fece uno sbuffo divertito. La sua voce era calata, adesso, e stava ordinando loro di andare in cucina a calmarsi, perché suo figlio aveva bisogno di dormire e avere due banshee in casa a urlarsi contro non gli avrebbe di certo dato un sonno tranquillo. _Tre invece avranno un effetto terapeutico sul bebè…_ pensò lui, ma si tenne quell’osservazione per se stesso.

Renée e un uomo che suppose essere Reese entrarono in cucina pestando i piedi, come bambini petulanti, guardando in cagnesco sia il proprio gemello che la sorella maggiore. Aveva voglia di dire loro di rilassarsi, perché perfino lui sentiva la tensione nell’aria e ne risentiva. Renée aveva preso un altro calice e si stava versando da bere, mentre Reese prese una bottiglia d’acqua dal frigo. Cassie diede loro istruzioni di fare i bravi e scomparve con il bebè in braccio.

Studiò rapidamente l’altro uomo: era alto, con dei bei muscoli e vestito in modo da accentuarli. Era bello, quasi come una star hollywoodiana, il che aveva stranamente senso perché sua sorella _era_ una stella del cinema. Il suo linguaggio corporeo, però, era incredibilmente sulla difensiva e ostile, e lo stava fissando come se la sua stessa presenza nella stanza fosse sgradita. A Kurt non piaceva, il che era bizzarro, perché in generale non aveva problemi con le altre persone.

 

Cassie rientrò circa dieci minuti dopo e Kurt aveva finito il vino; il silenzio teso lo rendeva nervoso. Renée faceva tamburellare le unghie tra loro e il fratello si era seduto al banco della colazione e stava fissando la superficie di marmo.

“Che coppia di patetiche teste di cazzo,” borbottò Cassie e Kurt le rivolse un rapido sorriso. “Renée ti ha presentato Reese? Lui è Kurt, uno dei miei amici. Anche lui è gay.”

Quello emise un grugnito di derisione. “Te l’ho detto, non ho bisogno che tu t’immischi nella mia vita, soprattutto non cercare di appiopparmi uno dei tuoi amici. Non ho bisogno di una scopata di consolazione.” Stava parlando come se lui non fosse neanche nella stanza e, sebbene adesso gli piacesse ancora meno avendolo sentito parlare, non aveva mai gradito essere ignorato.

“Per favore. Se anche fossi disponibile, ho gusti migliori,” disse con la sua migliore voce da regina dei ghiacci. Reese poteva anche essere piacevole da guardare, ma la sua arroganza non era affatto attraente.

“Beh, non è che tu sia esattamente il mio tipo, principessa,” ribatté quello e lui si preparò all’attacco. _Non_ gli piaceva quel soprannome ed era da molto che non aveva dovuto avere a che fare con una tale ostilità.

“Da quando?” chiese Cassie e lui posò lo sguardo su di lei, accigliandosi mentre contemplava la sua domanda, distratto.

“Cosa?”

“Da quando non sei più disponibile? E tu…” puntò un dito verso il fratello, “Kurt è un mio buon amico e non penserei neanche per un attimo di accollargli uno stronzo _patetico_ , oltre che _maleducato_ , come te. Ora parla,” ordinò, rivolta di nuovo a lui.

“Oh… Beh…” non aveva detto a nessuno di Dave. Mercedes sapeva tutto, ma non gli sembrava che la questione fosse diventata più chiara: a volte gli pareva di essere in attesa di una qualche rivelazione. “Sto con un uomo, più o meno, ma lui vive a Chicago.”

“Oh, una relazione a distanza! Com’è _romantico_ ,” si entusiasmò lei, e Kurt quasi si commosse a quanto sembrasse felice per lui; aveva pensato che l’avrebbe presa un po’ male che fosse già riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle Alex e trovare qualcun altro, mentre a lei a volte capitava ancora di rivolere la vita che aveva con Marcus.

“Non funzionano mai, quelle,” intervenne Renée, e lui corrugò di nuovo la fronte, perché sapeva che avesse ragione: non aveva mai sentito di una relazione a distanza che avesse avuto buon fine.

“Oh, quanto sei pessimista. Hai una foto?” chiese Cassie, trattenendosi a stento da saltellare sul posto. Lui esitò e si morse il labbro, perché, _sì_ , aveva una foto. Molte foto, in realtà. Di cui Dave non era a conoscenza, perché le aveva scattate tutte mentre stava dormendo. Aveva tentato di replicare quella appesa sulla porta della sua camera da letto. E ‘tentato’ era la parola adatta, perché tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto erano immagini leggermente sfocate e monocromatiche.

“Fammi vedere, dai, dai, dai…”

Estrasse il cellulare e lei lo afferrò entusiasta, sfogliando il suo album di fotografie. La sentì trattenere il respiro e abbassò la testa, improvvisamente in imbarazzo.

“Quando le hai _fatte_?”

“Ehm, il periodo del Ringraziamento,” rispose, sapendo che Cassie lo stesse fissando con lo sguardo ai raggi X, e si mise a osservare i disegni sulle piastrelle come se contenessero le risposte ai misteri della vita, tutto pur di non guardarla. Le foto non erano dei nudi, ma solo perché aveva spostato _minimamente_ le lenzuola. Era chiaro in modo lampante quello che fosse successo prima dello scatto.

“Avete passato le _vacanze_ insieme?”

“No. È anche lui di Lima. Era tornato a far visita alla famiglia.”

“Però…” mormorò Renée e lui raddrizzò di scatto la testa, trovandola di fianco a Cassie e intenta a osservare le foto, e lui avvertì le sguance avvampare. A quanto pareva tutto quello di cui questa famiglia aveva bisogno per andare d’accordo era immischiarsi nella sua vita sessuale.

“Come si chiama? Dove l’hai incontrato? Andiamo, voglio i dettagli,” esigette l’amica.

“Dave. David. Ehm, andavamo insieme alle superiori, ma… ci siamo incontrati di nuovo quando sono andato a Chicago, in agosto. È il migliore amico di Mike, l’uomo con cui Mercedes sta avendo una relazione seria,” aggiunse, puramente a beneficio di Cassie, perché sapeva che la sorella non aveva idea di chi fossero le persone di cui parlava. E, benché stesse cercando di non darlo a vedere, anche Reese stava ascoltando. “Probabilmente ci sono delle foto migliori di quando eravamo a New York,” aggiunse, e lei per risposta cominciò a passare velocemente le dita sullo schermo del telefono.

“Oh, è vestito…” disse, chiaramente delusa, e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e notò il piccolo spasmo dell’altro Walker, ancora seduto all’altro lato della cucina e senza alcuna intenzione di venire a guardare delle foto di un emerito sconosciuto.

“È molto… virile. Che lavoro fa?” chiese l’attrice, apprezzando evidentemente l’aspetto di Dave – e lui fu d’un tratto incredibilmente grato che quest’ultimo fosse non solo gay, ma che praticamente non avesse alcuna possibilità di incontrarla, perché era alquanto sicuro che lei avrebbe provato l’approccio _Sei sicuro di essere gay?_ con lui. Non che pensasse che Dave avrebbe reagito positivamente, ma si sentiva territoriale, al momento.

“È un poliziotto,” rispose, e le due mormorarono dei piccoli suoni di approvazione che gli fecero fare uno sbuffo divertito. Non aveva mai visto il fascino della divisa e, a dirla tutta, avrebbe preferito vedere Dave nudo che in uniforme. Cassie sbirciò il resto delle foto prima di restituirgli il telefono.

“Quindi quand’è che me lo farai incontrare?”

Le sorrise forzatamente e fece spallucce. Dave non aveva menzionato di voler venire a L.A. Anzi, ora che ci pensava, non aveva accennato neanche a farsi venire a trovare a Chicago. Non avevano neanche parlato di cosa avrebbero fatto a Natale, il che era strano, perché sarebbero comunque tornati entrambi a Lima. O almeno, così credeva.

“È complicato,” concluse, e sebbene ciò fosse vero, a ogni conversazione telefonica e messaggio iniziava ad avere l’impressione che non dovesse essere così; ma c’era ancora il problema della distanza e lui non poteva farlo sparire per magia.

 

Di solito non lo chiamava a quell’ora del giorno, ma non si erano sentiti per due notti di fila e quella sera non l’avrebbe potuto chiamare perché Dave aveva una delle sue cene con gli amici, alla quale lui desiderava tanto poter andare – e per altre ragioni oltre alla sua cucina.

_“Ciao.”_ La voce di Dave era assonnata e lui si accigliò: di solito si alzava presto, aveva pensato che fosse sveglio, adesso.

“Mi dispiace… Non volevo svegliarti.”

_“Va tutto bene, stavo facendo un sonnellino sul divano.”_

“Oh…” rispose lui, adocchiando l’angolo in cui teneva l’attrezzatura per le videoconferenze, e si morse il labbro. Voleva suggerirlo da un po’. Ci aveva pensato più di una volta. Ma temeva di dargli l’impressione di avere intenzioni pervertite e, beh, un _pochino_ era vero, ma voleva solo vedere il suo viso, tutto insonnolito e probabilmente rigato dal cuscino su cui aveva posato la testa. “Quindi, come va?” chiese invece, gettando il capo all’indietro e urtandolo ripetutamente contro la testata della sedia. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così insicuro o timido, ma lo era e si sentiva così…

_“Bene. Normale. Una noia. Tu?”_ domandò e Kurt riusciva a _sentire_ il suo sorriso e non poté fare a meno di imitarlo.

“Sto… bene. Un dramma dopo l’altro, ma… Hai una webcam?”

_“Ce l’ho…? Sì, ce l’ho… Per cosa la useremo?”_ chiese Dave, con interesse evidente nella voce divertita. Non aveva davvero avuto intenzione di chiedere, ma ora era troppo tardi.

“Mmm, niente, adesso. Solo… magari la prossima volta.”

_“Che c’è che non va adesso? Non c’è niente di meglio, di prima mattina. È la parte del giorno più adatta.”_

“Dave…”

_“Kurt…”_ cantilenò quello di rimando e lui sentì delle bolle di felicità-gioia-ilarità attraversarlo e riempirlo.

“Non te l’avevo chiesto per quello.”

_“Ho detto che fosse così?”_

“Beh… no. Ma non ce n’è bisogno. Hai insinuato quanto basta.”

Dave emise una grande risata e lui desiderò davvero di poterlo vedere.

_“Sei tu quello che l’ha menzionata per primo, sai?”_

“Sì, lo so. Ma è solo… Non volevo usarla per fare sesso. Io…” _volevo solo vederti in faccia_.

_“Non c’è bisogno di imbarazzarsi,”_ mormorò, fin troppo divertito, e lui borbottò un: _‘taci’_. _“Comunque, hai parlato di drammi. Sono del tipo cinematografico o della vita vera?”_

“Oh, _entrambi_. L’attrice protagonista ieri si è rotta un polso tentando di scendere dalle scale, quindi devono riprogrammare le riprese in modo da concentrarsi sugli altri membri del cast e io devo rimodellare i costumi. Poi il fratello di Cassie ha fatto _outing_ , il che apparentemente è un fatto importante, ma non ho idea del perché. Al momento non le sta parlando e lei non mi sembra avere problemi a riguardo, a dirla tutta. È lo stronzo più arrogante che abbia incontrato negli ultimi anni, il che è un gran risultato, considerando l’industria in cui lavoro. Comunque, penso che lei abbia abbastanza rogne nella sua vita senza dover trattare anche con i suoi fratelli del cavolo.”

_“Ugh. So come si sente. Le mie sorelle mi fanno impazzire e non vivo neanche con loro,”_ borbottò, e lui ebbe voglia di chiedergli cosa non andasse, perché di solito non aveva altro che parole d’affetto per le sorelle, tranne quando gli stavano rovinando la serata con lui, ovviamente. Si trattenne, però, perché Dave gliene avrebbe parlato quando ne avesse avuto voglia. Cambiò argomento, raccontandogli dei suoi piani per il fine settimana, cosa avrebbe cucinato per i suoi amici, lo scherzo che avevano fatto a una recluta. Lui ascoltò attentamente, intervenendo di tanto in tanto, descrivendo gli ultimi giorni a lavoro e accennandogli che sarebbe uscito a cena con i propri amici, quella sera.

Dopo che ebbe messo giù, lanciò un’ultima occhiata all’angolo. L’attrezzatura per le videoconferenze era programmata per registrare tutte le conversazioni, così che potesse andare a risentirle mentre lavorava, se ce ne fosse bisogno. L’idea di avere quel tipo di _conversazione_ con Dave e di registrarla così da poterla rivedere in qualsiasi momento… _Cazzo_. Sarebbe stato il suo porno personale. Non avrebbe mai potuto farlo senza aver informato Dave, però, e non gliel’avrebbe chiesto _adesso_ neanche morto, soprattutto considerando con che velocità quello avesse supposto che avesse intenzioni sconce. Kurt avrebbe voluto perlomeno _sembrare_ meno pervertito di quanto temeva di aver lasciato intendere. Non che a Dave fosse dispiaciuto. _Oh_. Anzi, sembrava più che felice di partecipare. Ci pensò un attimo e sorrise.

 

Lunedì mattina non cominciò bene: Dave si era riaddormentato e non era riuscito a fare la sua nuotata mattutina, inoltre qualcuno aveva bruciato il caffè, quindi aveva in bocca quel persistente sapore amarognolo e si stava pentendo di non essersi fermato alla sua caffetteria preferita mentre andava a lavoro. C’erano due fascicoli di due casi diversi sulla scrivania e averli sfogliati gli aveva lasciato una spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco. Dedicò a Karen una sola breve occhiata quando entrò nel loro ufficio: lei aveva un’espressione entusiasta negli occhi e una rivista patinata in mano. Non gli importava perché fosse così di buon umore, ma era piuttosto certo che l’avrebbe contagiato. Succedeva sempre così.

“Mi sento così ganza in questo momento!” esclamò, posando il periodico sulla sua scrivania, e lui la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

“ _Ganza_? Hai perso ogni contatto con i giovani d’oggi,” affermò Dave, ma non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso.

“Zitto! Guarda! È Kurt!”

Ovviamente il suo interesse venne immediatamente risvegliato e prese in mano la rivista. Era aperta alla dozzinale sezione dedicata al _Becca la celebrità_ e infatti ecco Kurt, con gli occhi furiosi intenti a incenerire i fotografi, e lui sentì un macigno prenderlo in pieno petto quando notò il braccio che aveva avvolto attorno all’altro uomo nell’immagine, come se stesse cercando di proteggerlo, l’altra mano tesa in avanti come se stesse spingendo qualcuno fuori dai piedi.

“Conosco una persona famosa!” stava dicendo Karen, ma la sua voce gli parve molto distante.

Lesse la didascalia _Reese Walker e il suo misterioso amico_. Non sapeva cosa ci fosse di tanto misterioso riguardo a Kurt, ma poi si rese conto di chi fosse l’altro tizio. La foto non era chiara, la sua testa era chinata in avanti e il corpo di Kurt lo stava parzialmente coprendo, ma Reese Walker era il fottutissimo quarterback degli _Steelers_ e Dave avrebbe riconosciuto quel nome comunque, soprattutto considerando che la sessualità del giocatore era stata rivelata in modo talmente spettacolare – il video era troppo spinto per essere mostrato al telegiornale, ma ormai era da cinque sere che la rubrica sportiva lo citava come notizia di apertura.

La settimana scorsa aveva avuto compassione per lui, non solo per essere stato scoperto, ma anche perché la diffusione della notizia era evidentemente contro la sua volontà e Walker non era stato pronto alla tempesta mediatica che aveva provocato. Ora, però, vedendo questa fotografia, non era sicuro di cosa pensare. Voleva chiamare Kurt e chiederglielo. Scoprire quando fosse stata scattata, cosa significasse.

“Tu provi qualcosa per lui…” osservò la collega, penetrando con la voce la nebbia che aveva invaso la sua mente, e Dave sollevò lo sguardo. Non avrebbe trovato risposte in quell’immagine.

“Io… proviamo qualcosa l’uno per l’altro. È solo… Non aveva mai accennato a- questo.”

“Non c’è niente, lì: stanno uscendo da un ristorante, non da un albergo. Probabilmente sono solo amici.”

La fissò con aria incredula, chiedendosi se credesse davvero a quello che stava dicendo. Lei fece spallucce e si riprese la rivista.

“Se non ti ha detto niente di lui, allora è evidente che non c’è nulla da dire. Limitati a seguire la logica,” gli consigliò, e Dave trattenne un gemito frustrato.

“Certo, perché ha funzionato così bene quella tattica, per me,” mugugnò.

Quando ricevette il solito SMS di buongiorno da Kurt, lo ignorò. Aveva bisogno di pensare. Si fidava di lui. Se aveva incontrato qualcuno con cui voleva stare, gliel’avrebbe detto, era quello il dannatissimo _accordo_. Ma l’altro non aveva accennato _minimamente_ a Reese Walker, il che gli faceva stringere il cuore e lo stomaco. Non si era sentito così insicuro da anni, ma Kurt era sempre stato capace di portarlo al settimo cielo con uno sguardo e demolirlo completamente con un altro, sebbene dubitasse che ne fosse consapevole.

 

Lunedì lasciò il posto a martedì e Kurt stava cominciando a irritarsi. O a Dave era successo qualcosa o lo stava evitando. Nel primo caso, era _sicuro_ che Mercedes l’avrebbe avvisato. Quindi lo stava bellamente ignorando. Non rispondeva ai suoi messaggi e quando chiamava gli rispondeva direttamente la segreteria telefonica. Non lasciò messaggi vocali, ma stava mandando SMS a bizzeffe e sapeva che stessero diventando sempre più corti e arrabbiati, ma non poteva farci niente. Erano passati tre giorni e mezzo da quando si erano parlati, cioè il periodo di silenzio più lungo dalle ferie del Ringraziamento. Gli sarebbe anche andato bene, se ne avesse saputo il _motivo_.

Provò a telefonargli un’ultima volta prima di chiamare Mercedes per farsi dare il numero del suo ragazzo. Quella sera avrebbero dovuto essere agli allenamenti di football insieme, quindi Mike avrebbe potuto passargli il maledettissimo cellulare, perché _oggi_ gli avrebbe parlato. Tranne per il fatto che Mike non era agli allenamenti: era a lavoro e Kurt riusciva a sentire suoni tipici di un ospedale in sottofondo, quando rispose.

“Ciao, Mike, sono Kurt.”

_“Kurt?”_ ripeté, con voce un po’ confusa e chiedendosi evidentemente perché lo stesse chiamando.

“Sì, scusa se ti ho chiamato a lavoro,” disse, anche se non era davvero dispiaciuto; sapeva che se le avesse permesso di dire anche solo una parola, l’amica l’avrebbe avvertito di dove si trovava, ma Kurt aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare.

_“Tranquillo… Cosa c’è che non va? Mercedes sta bene?”_

“Sì, benissimo. L’ho chiamata poco fa per farmi dare il tuo numero. Speravo che fossi agli allenamenti e che mi potessi passare Dave.”

_“Ehm…”_ quel suono imbarazzato gli disse tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere.

“Allora mi _sta_ evitando. Hai idea del perché?”

_“Eh, beh… pensa che magari tu stia con Reese Walker adesso…?”_

“Ugh, che palle!” avrebbe _ucciso_ quel fotografo.

Sabato sera si era trasformata in un disastro. Cassie l’aveva implorato di portare il fratello alla cena con i suoi amici, dicendo che avesse bisogno di passare del tempo in compagnia di persone a cui non importasse che fosse gay. Mai più! Reese si era ubriacato senza alcuna remora, ci aveva provato con Brett (facendo morire dal ridere Carson) e poi si era accorto dei fotografi e aveva voluto andare a pestarli tutti. Kurt aveva finito per dover lasciare il ristorante prima del dovuto e riportare il giocatore praticamente in coma etilico a casa delle sorelle. Dopo che loro tre avevano trasportato (quasi trascinato) Reese privo di sensi dalla sua auto all’interno della villa, Kurt le aveva informate che loro fratello aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di un professionista, perché aveva problemi seri.

E ora _questo_.

Non aveva intenzione di perdere Dave a causa dei quell’inutile spreco di spazio e l’altro avrebbe dovuto _saperlo_. Sentendosi solo un tantino melodrammatico, chiamò la compagnia aerea e prenotò un posto sul prossimo volo per Chicago, felice di non doversi più preoccupare dei soldi, perché gli unici rimasti sul volo che partiva a un orario che gli convenisse erano in prima classe. Non sarebbe partito prima di domani pomeriggio, aveva ancora del lavoro da fare, ma sperava di poter passare qualche giorno in Illinois e far entrare un po’ di sale nella zucca di Dave.

 

Lesse i messaggi di Kurt uno dopo l’altro. Ce n’erano circa venti, adesso, e passavano da _Buongiorno. Spero che tu abbia dormito bene_ , a _Mi stai ignorando?_ a _Sei un idiota, Dave Karofsky_. L’ultimo era stato ricevuto la notte prima, circa un’ora dopo la sua ultima chiamata e, _cazzo_ , era _davvero_ un idiota. Sapeva perché stava ignorando le chiamate di Kurt: pensava che se gli avesse dato l’opportunità di parlargli, quello che c’era tra loro sarebbe finito. Ma si sbagliava, perché Kurt non avrebbe continuato a chiamarlo e messaggiarlo ripetutamente se avesse avuto l’intenzione di scaricarlo o di terminare il loro accordo o che-diavolo-ne-sapeva-lui. O almeno non ce l’aveva all’inizio, prima che lui lo evitasse. Oh merda merda _merda_!

Si sentiva le dita grosse e impacciate mentre selezionava il suo numero e avviava la chiamata. Si avvicinò il cellulare all’orecchio con mano tremante. Quando continuò a suonare e scattò la segreteria telefonica, si morse il labbro e mise giù a metà del messaggio dettato dalla voce professionale di Kurt. Non aveva idea di cosa dire. Non gli piaceva chiedere scusa. Non nei casi banali, quando si urtava accidentalmente qualcuno, ma in quelli importanti. Quando le scuse distruggevano da dentro perché si sapeva di avere torto e si sarebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rimediare, ma una piccola parola da cinque lettere non sembrava abbastanza. Perché c’era la possibilità che avesse mandato tutto a puttane. Ritentò e non fu sorpreso che rispondesse di nuovo la segreteria.

“Hai ragione… sono un idiota. Per quello che vale, mi dispiace. Io… Se mi chiami di nuovo, risponderò. Lo prometto. È solo che- sono un idiota. Un idiota patentato. Questa sembra essere la mia difesa più valida e precisa, al momento. Mi dispiace davvero.”

Per poco non terminò con un _Ti amo_ , ma riuscì a trattenersi, perché non si sarebbe esposto a quel livello, quando non aveva idea di cosa provasse l’altro – a parte un’incazzatura colossale nei suoi confronti. Non sapeva neanche se avrebbe ascoltato il suo messaggio. Avrebbe benissimo potuto eliminarlo. Era nel bel mezzo di quel pensiero deprimente, quando il telefonino trillò e vibrò, avvertendolo di un nuovo messaggio.

_Almeno siamo d’accordo su una cosa. Cioè, che sei un idiota. Sono occupato oggi, ma stanotte_ parleremo _. Cancella ogni impegno._

Esalò un lungo respiro tremolante, sollevato. Kurt non lo stava ignorando e, benché l’idea di parlare gli stesse dando degli spiacevoli crampi allo stomaco, ciò non era un gran cambiamento rispetto a come si era sentito negli ultimi due giorni. Almeno quella sera avrebbe _saputo_. Provava un cauto ottimismo, ma si aspettava anche una sfuriata di proporzioni epiche da parte dell’altro, perché se c’era una cosa che sapeva di lui, era che non gli piaceva essere ignorato.

 

Quando Kurt atterrò a Chicago, erano già le sette di sera. Non aveva detto a nessuno della sua visita, soprattutto perché voleva fare una sorpresa a Dave: coglierlo con la guardia abbassata e valutare la sua reazione di persona. Cercare di capire esattamente che cazzo avesse pensato. Aveva dovuto cercare il suo indirizzo, ma avere il numero di Mike stava avendo la sua utilità. L’aveva riferito al tassista e sperava che non ci mettessero molto ad arrivare. Aveva uno strano senso di déjà-vu dall’ultima volta che era venuto in città, quattro mesi prima, e non riusciva a credere che fosse passato così poco tempo, perché gli sembrava molto di più.

Quando il taxi si allontanò dal marciapiede, lui alzò lo sguardo sul condominio di Dave. Delle decorazioni natalizie illuminavano alcune delle finestre scure ed era piuttosto sicuro che stesse cominciando a nevicare – e non aveva portato un cappotto invernale adeguato. Dannata L.A. Gli faceva dimenticare che temperature c’erano davvero in inverno. Procedette a grandi falcate verso l’ingresso, riuscendo a intrufolarvisi dentro quando delle altre persone entrarono mentre altre uscivano. Quando la coppia che era entrata insieme a lui gli chiese il suo piano, Kurt rispose senza indugio e loro inserirono la chiave di sicurezza. Non riusciva a credere a quanto fosse disinvolta la sicurezza, qui. Gli augurarono un buon Natale quando uscirono dall’ascensore dopo tre piani e lui ricambiò, all’improvviso sconvolto di rendersi conto che mancasse solo una settimana o giù di lì al venticinque.

Si fermò davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Dave, d’un tratto nervoso per essersi presentato qui senza aver avvisato. Non si era organizzato per poter stare da un’altra parte, perché aveva semplicemente dato per scontato che… ma non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Non erano una coppia con diritto automatico di accesso al letto dell’altro quando si venivano a trovare, ma non aveva dubbi che era lì che sarebbe finito, alla fine. Doveva smettere di preoccuparsi.

Bussò.

 

Dave sentì qualcuno bussare, ma non si mosse dal divano. Non aspettava nessuno e se uno dei vicini era in cerca di una tazza di zucchero, allora avrebbero dovuto provare da qualche altra parte. Non voleva rischiare di perdersi la telefonata di Kurt, sollevando lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo per controllare il cellulare a intervalli di pochi secondi, e si era assicurato che il volume fosse attivato quattro volte, ormai. Quando sentì bussare con più insistenza di prima, si accigliò, ma non accennò a muoversi. Quindi ci fu un tonfo contro il legno e un altro battere, e lui dovette andare a vedere, perché adesso era _curioso_. Quando sbirciò dallo spioncino per vedere Kurt fissare in cagnesco la porta, le sue dita volarono alla serratura e al chiavistello, aprendola e rivelando un Kurt Hummel dall’aria molto arrabbiata. Aveva un aspetto _da schianto_ e lui sorrise.

“Ciao,” esalò, sapendo che probabilmente gli occhi gli stavano brillando adesso e che stava mostrando esattamente quello che provava per lui, ma non riusciva a farselo importare. Perché l’altro era qui, in piedi di fronte a lui. _Reale_.

“Ciao. Idiota. Mi fai entrare o no?”

Lui si diede una scrollata mentale e fece un passo di lato. Quello entrò quanto bastava per posare la piccola valigia di fianco all’ingresso e chiuderlo, prima di voltarsi verso di lui, spingerlo contro la parete e baciarlo. Dave lo lasciò fare, perché se era questa la discussione che aveva in mente, allora non aveva problemi. E si stava davvero sentendo un idiota adesso, per essersi preoccupato tanto, dato che l’altro era premuto contro di lui, le mani sulla sua vita, suggendogli il labbro inferiore e…

“Ciao di nuovo,” disse Kurt, allontanandosi.

“Ciao. Cazzo, quanto è bello vederti. Ma cosa ci fai qui?”

“Sono venuto per _te_ , ovviamente. E per _parlarti_. Dato che non volevi rispondere al telefono, ho dovuto fare un’azione drastica. Sei una tale prima donna…”

“Che…? Io?!” esclamò, quindi si rese conto che in effetti, almeno un pochino, lo era stato, ma preferiva essere chiamato idiota. Aveva sempre presupposto che Kurt sarebbe stato più la prima donna tra loro due, ma apparentemente il suo ruolo era fare gesta grandiose quali attraversare il Paese solo per parlargli.

“È evidente che tu abbia ritrovato la lucidità mentale stamattina, ma avevo prenotato il biglietto la sera scorsa ed era non-rimborsabile e non-negoziabile, quindi eccomi qua. A un passo dalla morte per inedia. Nutrimi. E poi mi dovrai parlare. O parlami mentre mangio. Non sono esigente.”

Il suo sproloquio e il semplice fatto che fosse _qui_ gli fecero stringere la presa sui suoi fianchi, avvicinandolo a sé. Cominciò a mordicchiargli, succhiargli e leccargli la gola senza un ordine preciso, finché non lo sentì emettere un gemito di apprezzamento e spingere il bacino verso di lui. Il fatto che fosse venuto da lui, che avesse fatto tutta quella fatica solo per mettergli un po’ di sale in zucca di persona, beh… non sapeva se se ne fosse reso conto, ma quel gesto significava qualcosa per lui. Significava molto. Perché adesso… adesso era piuttosto sicuro che Kurt provasse qualcosa di profondo per lui. Benché dubitasse che se ne fosse accorto, Dave non poté fare a meno di fare un piccolo ballo della vittoria mentale.

“Ti piace il cibo tailandese, vero?” chiese, scostandosi, e quello lo fissò con aria confusa per un millesimo di secondo, prima di annuire. “Scampi?” e ricevette un altro cenno affermativo.

 

Si lasciò guidare in cucina e si sedette sopra il bancone, in un punto in cui non gli sarebbe stato d’impaccio. Guardò Dave tagliare della verdura fresca, mescolare alcune erbe aromatiche e latte di cocco, aggiungere gli scampi e, tutto d’un tratto, gli venne l’acquolina: il profumo dello zenzero e del coriandolo stava invogliando le sue papille gustative alla rivolta. Lo stava lasciando lavorare in silenzio, non volendolo distrarre mentre aveva un coltello affilato in mano, ma prendendosi anche del tempo per riordinare i pensieri.

Quando l’altro gli posò davanti un piatto, neanche quindici minuti dopo, ne fu colpito. Kurt non sarebbe mai stato in grado di creare qualcosa così velocemente, senza essere stato avvertito prima che avrebbe avuto qualcuno a cena. Anzi, non ne sarebbe mai stato in grado, punto. Era palese che dovesse prendere lezioni di cucina.

“Dunque, parla adesso,” ordinò, prima di portarsi alla bocca la prima forchettata di curry cremoso e speziato. Dave si appoggiò al bancone, scrollando impacciatamente le spalle, quindi lui corrugò la fronte e decise di aprire il canale comunicativo con una ruspa. “Perché mi hai ignorato?”

“Io… ho visto una foto di te e Reese Walker mentre uscivate insieme da un ristorante e ho reagito da idiota…”

“Chiaro…” borbottò Kurt, ma si chiese come avrebbe reagito se fosse stato lui a vedere una foto di Dave con qualcun altro. Anche in quella fase di non-relazione, avrebbe provato… _qualcosa_. Ma molto probabilmente avrebbe reagito chiamandolo ed esigendo con soavi toni una risposta. Al contrario di Dave, che a quanto pareva si chiudeva in una botte di mutismo e riflessioni prima di rendersi conto di aver agito da imbecille. O prima che _qualcuno_ glielo facesse notare.

“È solo-” fece spallucce e lui lo osservò, masticando. “È in forma, attraente, famoso… Posso… capire perché vorresti stare con lui. Sembravate essere una coppia; nella foto, dico…”

“Dave…” iniziò, non sapendo come andare avanti. _Mi piaci. Ti rispetto e mi fido di te_. “Te l’avrei _detto_ se stesse succedendo qualcosa o se anche ce ne fosse la possibilità. Cazzo, Dave, mi piaci: non ti farei del male con una cosa del genere,” affermò, e per poco non aggiunse _non te ne farei in alcun caso_ , perché non voleva ferirlo. Mai. E quella _sì_ che era una rivelazione.

“C’è sempre la possibilità che qualcosa succeda… Non mi avevi parlato di lui,” ribatté quello con tono ben lungi dall’essere accusatorio, ma Kurt si accigliò, perché era certo di avergli raccontato di Reese, anche solo per lamentarsi di quanto fosse stronzo.

“Cosa? Sì che te ne ho parlato. Il fratello di Cassie.”

“ _Cosa_?” esclamò Dave, e lui corrugò la fronte, cercando di ricordarsi se avesse mai menzionato il suo nome. Evidentemente no.

“La mia amica Cassie, sai? Ti ricordi di quell’arrogante pezzo di merda di cui ti avevo parlato sabato mattina?” Annuì. “Quello è Reese Walker. L’ho dovuto scortare fuori dal ristorante perché si era ubriacato a tal punto da continuare a minacciare di pestare i fotografi. E poi io, Cassie e Renée abbiamo dovuto trascinarlo in casa. Fidati quando ti dico che non hai _nulla_ di cui preoccuparti, quando si tratta di lui. Non è neanche lontanamente piacevole quanto il suo aspetto.”

“Quindi l’hai notato.”

“Non sono cieco, Dave. Anche tu l’hai chiaramente notato…”

“Io… Sono un idiota. Quindi Reese Walker è uno stronzo, eh? Logico.”

“Sì, la tua idiozia è definitivamente appurata. Perché è logico?”

“Gioca per gli _Steelers_. È inutile.”

“Ah-ha… e per che squadra tifi tu?”

“I _Chicago Bears_!”

Trattenne un sorriso divertito al riferimento _ursino_ , perché il poliziotto probabilmente non l’avrebbe trovato altrettanto spassoso.2

“Quindi, se giocasse per i _Chicago Bears_ , sarebbe ancora inutile?”

“Ehm, probabilmente. Non portare iella alla mia squadra…”

“Scusami,” rispose, con finta serietà, poi gli venne in mente una cosa. “Alle superiori le tue prestazioni sportive ne avevano risentito, quando stavi affrontando tutta la faccenda del _coming out_?”

“Come? Io… non in campo sportivo, ma i miei voti di certo erano precipitati. Perché, pensi che sia questo che lo stia facendo giocare da schifo? Potrebbe semplicemente essere una schiappa, sai.”

“Forse. Ma se il suo gioco ne sta davvero risentendo… ciò non farebbe altro che farlo sentire peggio. Il che spiegherebbe il suo atteggiamento da testa di cazzo con tutti.”

“Alcune persone sono semplicemente così,” rispose quello. “Hai finito?”

Lui abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto vuoto e annuì, porgendoglielo così che lo potesse sciacquare e metterlo in lavastoviglie. Ora era curioso di scoprire se Reese fosse veramente un cazzone fatto e finito o se ci fossero dei tratti nella sua personalità che provassero la sua parentela con Cassie e Renée. Smise di importargliene piuttosto in fretta, però, quando Dave gli si mise di fronte, sostenendosi con le mani ai lati delle sue gambe e sporgendosi in avanti.

“Allora, per quanto rimarrai in città?”

“Beh, non ho comprato un biglietto di andata e ritorno, quindi non lo so…” _dipende da quanto vuoi che rimanga_.

“Quindi… cosa vuoi fare?” gli chiese, e Kurt riuscì a sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra, da quanto si era avvicinato.

“Beh, il mio primo obiettivo era parlare con te. Pensi che abbiamo chiarito abbastanza quel piccolo equivoco?” domandò, sapendo che da così vicino l’altro doveva percepire il suo respiro carezzargli tutto il volto. Dave emise un piccolo _‘mm-hmm’_ a mo’ di risposta e lui _fremette_. “Bene… Il mio prossimo passo è andare in camera tua e togliermi tutti i vestiti… Fin lì ci sei?” chiese, indietreggiando leggermente e scostandolo quanto bastava per vederlo in volto.

“Ci sono…” La sua voce era grave e roca e lo stava guardando con attenzione. Kurt scivolò giù dal bancone, spostandosi così da premerci contro Dave al suo posto.

“Bene, una volta che sarò in camera tua e nudo, vuoi sapere cosa farò?”

“Che _cosa_?”

“Una doccia,” rispose, indietreggiando di un passo e sentendosi un tantino crudele, ma era più che altro divertito. Dall’espressione sul viso di Dave, dedusse che era indeciso tra delusione e ilarità, ma lui sapeva che non ne sarebbe davvero rimasto scontento. Gli porse una mano. “Vieni con me?”

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Un _set developer_ è una figura che _lavora a stretto contatto con il regista e studia il programma per determinare il design appropriato della scenografia. Ciò include scegliere il mobilio, le pareti e la pavimentazione e gli altri oggetti che servono a dare al set le sensazioni desiderate e far sì che si adatti al periodo in cui è ambientato il programma_. [Fonte](http://www.aural-architecture.com/tag/interior-designer).

2 – Il _riferimento ursino_ che diverte Kurt è dato dal fatto che Dave appartiene alla ‘categoria fisica’ degli orsi, che sono uomini omosessuali di solito grandi e grossi e più o meno pelosi e sulla quale potete scoprire di più andando alla loro pagina Wiki ([qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Comunit%C3%A0_ursina)).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm, un piccolo avvertimento per il prossimo capitolo – non stabilirò alcun ruolo rigoroso di attivo/passivo. Giusto per farvi sapere. Non ho deciso chi farà gli onori per primo, però, quindi se volete convincermi di uno o dell’altro, fatevi sentire!


	12. Dicembre 2025 (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo inizia esattamente dal punto in cui finisce quello precedente, quindi ci sarà del sesso. Tra due uomini – nel caso siate riusciti ad arrivare fino a qui senza rendervene conto. Anzi, se le scene sessuali vi danno fastidio, fareste meglio a saltarlo completamente.

Il corpo intero di Dave era attraversato da un flusso di energia e aveva la netta impressione che ci fosse una corrente elettrica tra di loro. Si ricordò dell’ultima volta che erano stati insieme: la sua libido aveva coinvolto in un tiro alla fune praticamente ogni altro aspetto della sua coscienza. Ma la frase dell’altro – _‘Dio, voglio che tu mi fotta…’_ – le aveva dato l’iniezione di forza che le serviva e solo la mancanza di preservativi l’aveva fermato, perché la logica aveva prevalso, alla fine.

Presupponeva che Kurt volesse esattamente quello che aveva chiesto quella volta, ma non voleva mandare all’aria il loro incontro saltando alle conclusioni con qualcosa di così… integrale. Non sapeva se dovesse essere lui a prendere il controllo. Era quello che _voleva_ fare e, sebbene si fosse sentito esitante prima di stasera, ora era molto più sicuro di sé. Non solo erano nel suo appartamento, ma aveva una scorta più che adeguata di lubrificante e profilattici, inoltre l’altro era venuto fin qui al solo scopo di dirgli quanto fosse idiota e che non voleva nessun altro. E non gli importava di stare parafrasando, perché _sentiva_ la verità in quelle parole.

Erano riusciti ad arrivare in camera e, quando Kurt cominciò a sfilargli la maglietta, collaborò senza indugio. Dave si occupò dei bottoni della sua camicia, chiedendosi se intendesse davvero farsi una doccia o se fosse solo una scusa per spogliarsi. Solo che non aveva mai avuto bisogno di scuse, prima, quindi dubitava che avrebbe iniziato adesso. Le dita affusolate percorsero il suo petto e non riuscì a trattenere lo spasmo che lo attraversò quando gli toccò i capezzoli. Kurt era passato a occuparsi dei bottoni dei suoi jeans, strattonandoli impazientemente, e Dave allungò una mano verso i pantaloni dell’altro, solo per trovarli già aperti, avvolti gentilmente attorno ai suoi fianchi, così che una lieve spinta glieli fece scivolare lungo le gambe. Kurt ne uscì senza distrarsi dal proprio incarico e li calciò via, borbottando contro gli _‘stupidi bottoni del cazzo, che diavolo c’è che non va con una zip?’_ e lui ridacchiò, prima di scacciare le sue mani, finire di sfilarli dalle asole e spingere i jeans verso il basso.

Kurt si stava già sfilando l’intimo e lui lo imitò, così da ritrovarsi entrambi del tutto nudi. Le loro mani si muovevano sicure, determinate, e premettero i corpi l’uno contro l’altro, permettendogli di sentire le semi-erezioni intrappolate tra di essi. Dave stava cercando di ricordare quale fosse il punto che gli faceva trattenere il fiato. Si ricordava di aver pensato di dover esplorare con più attenzione. Le dita pallide si stavano aggrappando alla peluria sul suo petto e il labbro inferiore veniva passato sull’accenno di barba che gli spuntava sempre verso mezzogiorno.

“Quindi… doccia?” chiese quello e lui gemette alla sua caparbietà.

“A quanto pare… avremo comunque bisogno di farne un’altra alla fine, sai…”

“Mmm… può darsi. Ma lavandoci insieme risparmieremo acqua. E sarà _divertente_ sporcarsi di nuovo…”

Non poté trattenere un sorriso: stava davvero cominciando ad amare questo suo lato tra il dispettoso e il giocoso.

“Entrambe valide argomentazioni,” ammise, ma non fece alcun tentativo di spostarsi, eccetto abbassare la testa per iniziare a baciargli il collo, leccargli la clavicola e trovare un leggero sapore di sudore. Gli piaceva che non fossero impacciati, che non ci fosse imbarazzo tra loro.

“Oppure potresti lavarmi con la lingua…”

“ _Multitasking_ ,” mormorò lui in risposta, ghignando contro al sua pelle prima di lasciare un altro po’ di baci sull’altro lato del collo.

“Mmm… _doccia_ ,” insisté Kurt, e lui dovette concedergli punti per la sua dannatissima risolutezza. Sperava solo di non aver lasciato in giro asciugamani zuppi o vestiti sporchi. Non che fosse solito farlo, ma ogni tanto era di fretta, o mancava il cesto della biancheria.

“D’accordo… dopo di te,” sospirò.

Si poggiò al mobile del lavandino, usando le braccia come sostegno per evitare di toccare la fredda ceramica, e lo guardò aprire l’acqua, sistemare il tappetino da bagno e prendere due asciugamani dallo scaffale, posizionandoli vicino alla doccia. La luce del bagno era forte e impietosa; poteva vedere le lievi linee dell’abbronzatura sulle sue braccia, cosa che non aveva notato prima, lentiggini sulle spalle, solchi sui polpacci lasciati dalla parte elasticizzata delle calze. La curva della sua schiena e del sedere, la forza evidente nei lunghi muscoli delle cosce – gli sembrava di stare notando tutto per la prima volta, ultrasensibile a ogni stimolo visivo.

Kurt controllò la temperatura dell’acqua, passò il palmo sul primo asciugamano per togliere una piega prima di voltarsi verso di lui; aveva un’ara quasi timida, ma gli si avvicinò con fiducia in se stesso e occhi pieni di desiderio e trepidazione. Dave azzerò la distanza tra loro, abbassando la testa per posare la bocca sulla sua, perché sapeva in che direzione stessero andando; sapeva che non c’erano più attese o rinvii, e menomale, perché la sua pazienza si era esaurita. Seguì Kurt quando fece un passo indietro, verso il box, quindi furono avvolti dal getto quasi troppo caldo.

L’altro stava mormorando di piacere sotto lo spruzzo d’acqua e lui spinse il bacino verso il suo, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi. Non avevano smesso di baciarsi, di toccarsi a vicenda, e Dave non era esattamente sicuro di quale fosse il piano: fare sesso nella doccia non era esattamente pratico, perché non aveva il necessario, qui. Aprì gli occhi, vedendolo afferrare il sapone, e non riuscì a non sentirsi un po’… offeso.

“Sei davvero determinato a lavarti, eh?”

Kurt fece incontrare di scatto i loro sguardi, con la fronte corrucciata, e Dave si morse la lingua, sentendo un nodo formarsi allo stomaco per il timore di aver rivelato in tono troppo incazzato quanto gli dispiacesse non essere al centro della sua attenzione.

“Ho avuto una giornata lunga. _Davvero_ lunga. E poi ho passato quattro ore in aereo. Non mi rilasserò completamente finché non sarò pulito… Potresti anche _aiutare_ , sai,” affermò, porgendogli il flacone, e lui colse il suggerimento non troppo velato. Insaponò le mani e cominciò a lavargli spalle e schiena. Lentamente, dandogli tutto il tempo di fermarlo, fece scivolare un dito insaponato tra le sue natiche, e quando Kurt per tutta risposta fece scivolare il corpo contro il suo, la sua eccitazione raggiunse i livelli massimi – come se vederlo nudo e bagnato non fosse abbastanza.

“ _Mmm_ … lì sì che ho bisogno di una mano a lavarmi,” al che Dave rise piano. Quello si voltò verso di lui, avvolgendo entrambe le erezioni in una mano e iniziando a massaggiarle languidamente e con sicurezza. Dave emise un gemito di piacere, ma voleva _di più_. Voleva che questa tortura prolungata _finisse_. Non sarebbe durato quanto avrebbe voluto, la prima volta che l’avrebbe portato a letto, lo sapeva per certo. Tutti i loro brevi incontri ne erano la prova, ed era passato troppo tempo da quando l’aveva visto per l’ultima volta, e ancora di più da quando era stato dentro a un altro e… anche solo la consapevolezza che quella sera sarebbero arrivati a quel punto lo fece mugolare e spingere il bacino verso l’altro. Kurt si discostò da lui e… _cazzo_.

“Pensavo che ci saremmo spostati sul letto,” mormorò Dave, guardandolo inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui, perché voleva davvero arrivare al materasso, prima che tutto finisse prima ancora di cominciare.

“Oh, ci _andremo_ , adesso voglio solo allentare la tensione…”

 

“Oh cazzo…” mormorò Dave, e lui ghignò, allungando le braccia per passare le mani lungo il suo torace, la pancia e le cosce. Era affascinato dal modo in cui l’acqua aveva creato dei piccoli percorsi tra la peluria del suo petto, scurendola e mettendola in rilievo e facendola puntare tutta verso l’inguine. Non avrebbe perso tempo: questo, per Kurt, era solo l’antipasto. E per quanto fosse un piatto da assaporare, c’era sempre il pasto principale su cui concentrarsi. Stabilizzandosi con i palmi sulle sue cosce, gli leccò la parte inferiore del pene dall’inizio alla fine.

Gli piaceva fare pompini, sentiva di avere un potere tutto suo, quando il partner perdeva ogni controllo, e sapeva che Dave non fosse un’eccezione. Lo afferrò con una mano, massaggiandolo con decisione, e aprì la bocca, facendola riempire fino all’orlo di acqua calda. Chiudendola forte, si raddrizzò leggermente e premette il glande contro le labbra, accogliendolo, e i suoni che provenivano dall’alto erano tutti di apprezzamento. Deglutì cautamente un po’ del liquido, aumentando la suzione e la pressione, e iniziò a muovere la lingua, con una mano che carezzava la sua asta e l’altra stretta al suo fianco, con le dita che affondavano in muscoli sodi.

Aveva intenzione di scoprire due cose, in futuro: la prima era quanto velocemente poteva farlo venire usando soltanto la bocca; la seconda quanto a lungo sarebbe durato prima di iniziare a _supplicarlo_. Ora, però, puntava alla velocità. _Dopo_ avrebbero avuto tempo di andare lentamente, di far tornare l’eccitazione e la tensione poco alla volta. Era serio quando aveva detto di volerla allentare, prima, perché voleva che la loro prima volta _durasse_ : cazzo, avevano aspettato abbastanza, quindi si sarebbe assicurato che fosse spettacolare.

Inghiottì il resto dell’acqua e iniziò a massaggiare il glande, descrivendo con la lingua cerchi infiniti e infilandola nella piccola fessura. Mosse la mano un po’ più rapidamente, accordandone il ritmo a quello di bocca e lingua. Quando alzò lo sguardo, la testa dell’altro era inclinata all’indietro, come se per lui fosse troppo vederlo all’opera. Portò l’altra mano ad avvolgergli i testicoli, bollenti e contratti al tatto. Dave non aveva cessato di emettere quei piccoli suoni e Kurt desiderò avere una terza mano, perché voleva masturbarsi.

Sperava solo che Dave fosse altrettanto vicino all’orgasmo. Smise di succhiare, muovendo il pugno in modo rapido e deciso, prima di allontanarlo e ricominciare a suggere, rilassando questa volta la gola e facendo scivolare fino in fondo il pene, prima di riprendere a muoversi, regolando cautamente la respirazione.

“Porca _puttana_ , _Kurt_ …”

Sorrise tra sé e sé, sentendosi incredibilmente compiaciuto. Riusciva a capire che Dave fosse vicino: le gambe gli tremavano e il bacino spingeva in avanti in modo attento, cercando di trattenersi. Kurt non voleva accettare alcuna cautela, non adesso, quindi affondò le unghie nelle sue cosce, e quello venne, imprecando e mormorando il suo nome come fosse una preghiera. Mandò giù, leccò e succhiò gentilmente, prima di farlo scivolare fuori dalla bocca. Si alzò in piedi, facendo strusciare il corpo contro il suo. Si sentiva le ginocchia rigide e probabilmente si sarebbero formati dei lividi per essere stato tanto a lungo sulle piastrelle, ma non gliene importava.

“ _Cazzo_ …” esclamò di nuovo Dave, e lui gli leccò una spalla, spingendo piano il bacino verso di lui per ricordargli che non avevano finito. Sapeva già quanto fosse altruista, sia a letto che fuori, e non poté fare a meno di paragonarlo ad Alex: Dave vinceva ogni singola volta e ciò gli faceva chiedere cosa diavolo ci avesse fatto con un uomo così per tutto quel tempo.

“Dimmi… dimmi cosa vuoi,” gli disse quello, con la bocca premuta contro il suo collo, quasi senza fiato, e Kurt venne attraversato da un brivido.

“Qualsiasi cosa. Tutto. Solo… _te_ ,” rispose, e per un attimo ebbe l’impressione di stare parlando di qualcos’altro, ma la mano dell’altro si avvolse attorno al suo pene e ogni pensiero si dissolse. Dave lo baciò, muovendo la lingua dentro e attorno alla sua bocca – ora sapeva cosa fosse in grado di fare quel muscolo e _quel_ particolare ricordo fece aumentare il ritmo delle spinte nel suo pugno. Solo poco fa gli era mancato poco e non voleva prolungare più del dovuto la loro doccia, ma si stava godendo la sensazione delle sue dita strette attorno a lui, il modo in cui le loro labbra scivolavano mentre si baciavano.

“Bellissimo… sei così fottutamente _bello_ ,” mormorò Dave accanto al suo orecchio, e lui gemette, sentendosi ridicolmente narcisista, perché sembrava che l’altro credesse davvero a quello che diceva, e Kurt non si sentiva così desiderato da _anni_. “Voglio guardarti venire per me…”

“Dio, _cazzo_ , non- non sarà un problema…” ansimò, e Dave lo stava davvero guardando, facendo scattare lo sguardo dal suo volto all’erezione e viceversa, e lui si lasciò andare: l’insistente pressione nel suo addome e nei testicoli venne liberata in modo improvviso, facendolo appoggiare pesantemente al suo corpo.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Dave, in un dolce sussurro.

“Sì. Più che bene. Mi è mancato,” _tu mi sei mancato_ , aggiunse mentalmente, e s’irrigidì lievemente quando si rese conto di _aver_ sentito la sua mancanza. Non solo del sesso, ma anche dei messaggi e delle conversazioni al telefono – ed erano solo due dannatissimi giorni! Si costrinse a rilassarsi prima di sciacquarsi completamente. Passò di nuovo le dita sul suo petto ampio, notò lo spasmo del muscolo quando toccò un capezzolo con l’unghia. Ah, giusto, il solletico. Ora si ricordava.

“Allora, la tensione è stata allentata?” domandò Dave, chiudendo l’acqua.

“Mm-hmm. Ora possiamo goderci il resto…”

“Resto? Cosa ti fa pensare che ci sarà un ‘resto’?” domandò, e Kurt era piuttosto sicuro che stesse scherzando. _Sperava_ che stesse scherzando. Una veloce occhiata confermò i suoi sospetti: stava cercando di non ridere, porgendogli uno dei grandi asciugamani dall’aspetto morbido. Lui gli fece la linguaccia, sentendosi infantile, ma era felice e a suo agio.

“Vuoi che mi rada?”

Kurt alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso dalla domanda inaspettata, e non ne era sicuro, ma gli sembrava che l’altro stesse _arrossendo_.

“Stai arrossendo?”

Dave fece spallucce a mo’ di risposta e sì: stava _decisamente_ arrossendo. Non riusciva a capire: perché una semplice domanda lo faceva diventare rosso come un peperone, soprattutto dopo quello che avevano fatto insieme, quello di cui avevano parlato? A parte Mercedes, lui era probabilmente la persona che lo capiva meglio di tutti. La persona con la quale era più onesto. E aveva dimostrato senza ombra di dubbio che gli piacesse il suo accenno di barba; beh, almeno pensava di averlo fatto.

“Mi piace la tua barba…”

“Ingenuo… completamente ingenuo,” borbottò quello e lui fece uno sbuffo seccato.

“Ehi, io non sono ingenuo! Mi piace davvero…”

“Me n’ero accorto,” rispose lui, sarcastico, guardando il soffitto come se stesse chiedendo un po’ di pazienza. “A te potrà anche piacere, ma al tuo sedere? Probabilmente non troppo…”

Si accigliò, confuso per qualche secondo, prima che gli si accendesse la lampadina, e toccò a lui arrossire – e non era il tipo da lieve sfumatura rosea sugli zigomi, come invece capitava al bastardo di fronte a lui, ma da set completo, con chiazze rosse su petto, collo e faccia, e Dave aveva ragione: poteva essere ingenuo. Il fatto che l’altro non gliel’avesse chiesto direttamente, però, che fosse arrossito quando gli aveva fatto una domanda innocentissima… Era adorabile, cazzo.

“Ehm, non stanotte…”

“Cosa?”

“Non raderti stanotte.”

“Okay,” acconsentì Dave, d’un tratto timido, cosa che lui non poté che trovare accattivante. Di solito l’altro era così sicuro di sé e fiducioso, ma tutta quella sera era stata una mini rivelazione che forse non era così composto come appariva la maggior parte delle volte. Era rassicurante.

 

Stava cercando di non sentirsi troppo imbarazzato a gironzolare nella propria camera nudo, anche se Kurt aveva già visto tutto; sembrava in qualche modo diverso. Estrasse profilattici e lubrificante e li mise sul comodino, mentre l’altro tirava giù le lenzuola, impilandole ai piedi del letto. Sembrava un’azione stranamente clinica e distaccata, ma allo stesso tempo sentiva il corpo teso, nervoso. Non sapeva cosa fare, guardava Kurt in cerca d’indizi, perché aveva la netta impressione che gli avrebbe detto cosa voleva: non aveva mai avuto paura di farlo, prima.

“Vuoi sapere una cosa imbarazzante?” chiese quello, inginocchiandosi sul letto e porgendogli una mano. Andò da lui e Kurt lo spinse, così da farlo stendere supino, mettendoglisi sopra carponi, con il fondoschiena sopra il suo inguine, e iniziando un movimento ondulatorio che di norma l’avrebbe fatto uscire di testa, ma che adesso stava solo creando un lento calore.

“Che cos’è? È divertente?” domandò Dave, passando i palmi sulle sue cosce e sfiorando con le dita le ossa del bacino, leggermente sporgenti.

“No. Non fa ridere. È solo… imbarazzante. Per me. Sai quella sera, in agosto, quando ci siamo rivisti per la prima volta?”

Dave non si sarebbe mai scordato quella sera, o la settimana seguente, ma si limitò ad annuire, chiedendosi di cosa si sentisse in imbarazzo che lui non sapesse già. Kurt non lo stava guardando in volto, fissandogli invece l’ombelico o la peluria del petto o qualunque altra cosa.

“Ehm, beh… sai quando mi sono scusato per andare in bagno?”

“Sì…” non aveva idea di dove volesse andare a parare.

“Eh, ecco… potreiessermifattounasegainbagnopensandoate.”

Rallentò quell’insieme di suoni nella sua testa e sollevò le sopracciglia quando finalmente li decifrò.

“Era il tuo primo orgasmo nel mio appartamento ed io non sono neanche stato coinvolto?” chiese, indeciso tra ilarità ed eccitazione. La sola idea che Kurt fosse stato così stimolato da doversene occupare _subito_ stava facendo tornare la sua erezione, sebbene non riuscisse a ricordarsi neanche per sbaglio cosa avesse fatto o detto quella sera per aver causato una reazione simile.

“Beh, um… la tua foto lo è stata… in un certo senso.”

“Davvero? È un’idea eccitante, sai…” disse, spingendo i fianchi verso di lui, al che Kurt rispose aumentando impercettibilmente il ritmo dei suoi movimenti. Il pene di Dave si stava di nuovo riempiendo, lentamente ma senza sosta, e ne sentiva il peso mentre l’altro si muoveva.

“Mmm… lo è. Mi piace _molto_ quella foto,” affermò, passando nuovamente le dita lungo il suo torace, ingarbugliandole tra la peluria, sfiorandogli gentilmente la lunghezza, e lui stava cominciando a sospettare che fosse attratto dai suoi peli, sebbene sembrasse ugualmente affascinato da mete più meridionali.

“Lo dirò a Greg… ti farò avere una copia,” rispose, e spostò una mano per avvolgergli il sedere, muovendosi con lui, osservando l’azione dei muscoli delle sue cosce mentre gli cingevano i fianchi. Senza proferire parola, Kurt gli stava dicendo quello che voleva da lui.

“Mmm…” mormorò quello e afferrò il proprio pene, carezzandolo con movimenti lunghi della mano, prima di intrufolare una gamba tra le sue e abbassarsi così che i loro petti fossero l’uno contro l’altro e le loro semi-erezioni celate tra i loro corpi, vicinissime. L’ondulazione dei fianchi continuò, più attenuata di prima, ma l’applicazione costante della pressione a intervalli regolari era giusto sufficiente a far ricominciare l’afflusso di sangue nel suo inguine. Kurt lo baciò, lentamente e con cura, facendo scivolare la lingua oltre le labbra, con respiro bollente e umido.

“Allora, tornerai a casa per Natale?” chiese, passando il labbro inferiore sull’accenno di barba di Dave e gemendo. Lui rabbrividì a quel suono e al fatto che non solo la sua barba gli piacesse, ma che ne provasse piacere. _Cazzo_.

“Ehm… sì… Insomma, _devo_ tornare, solo… Cazzo, quanto mi _piace_ quando lo fai,” mormorò mentre quello cominciò a muoversi contro di lui con più forza; Kurt gemette, concordando con lui.

“Mmm… perché devi?” chiese, posando piccoli morsi e baci lungo la sua clavicola.

“Io- Per Mike… Nel- Nel caso- Mmm… Nel caso che lei non dica sì…”

“Aspetta. Cosa?” Kurt si fermò e si sedette dritto, fissandolo con occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. Dave ricambiò lo sguardo con un’espressione identica.

“ _Merda_. Oh merda, tu _non puoi_ dirle niente! Mi ucciderà…”

“Oh Dio, oddio, oh mio _Dio_! Vuole chiederle di sposarlo?”

“Già, ma adesso… Pensi di poter dare di matto dopo?” chiese Dave, stringendo la presa sulle sue cosce; sapeva che fosse una richiesta impossibile, quindi avrebbe semplicemente dovuto dargli… qualcosa di meglio su cui concentrarsi. Si mosse rapidamente, non tanto da disarcionarlo, ma abbastanza da coglierlo piuttosto di sorpresa, nello stato di shock in cui si trovava. Si alzò a sedere, piegando un ginocchio così che l’altro potesse usarlo come sostegno se ne avesse avuto bisogno, prima di voltarsi e contorcersi in modo che fossero entrambi stesi sui fianchi, uno di fronte all’altro. _Meglio_.

Continuò il movimento, incoraggiandolo a mettersi supino, e lo guardò dall’alto: era alquanto sicuro di essersi liberato di ogni pensiero su Mercedes e Mike, perché Kurt lo stava fissando nuovamente, ma questa volta l’attenzione era tutta su di lui. Si sporse in avanti e posò la bocca sulla sua, succhiando in modo famelico il suo labbro inferiore. La mano che non stava usando per tenersi sollevato andò ad avvolgere le loro erezioni e si spostò per allineare meglio i loro corpi, in modo da carezzarle allo stesso tempo. Kurt stava spingendo nella sua presa, con gli occhi intensi e concentrati su di lui, e Dave non poté fare a meno di esserne compiaciuto.

 

Il suo corpo fremeva e Kurt sapeva che avrebbe avuto la pelle irritata domani: la barba di Dave era come finissima carta vetrata e lui sembrava essersi accorto del suo… _interesse_ nei suoi riguardi. Gli stava passando la guancia sul torace, per poi seguire lo stesso percorso con una lunga leccata e una pioggia di piccoli baci. Ciò aveva l’effetto cumulativo di rendere la sua pelle tremendamente sensibile e Kurt aveva _scherzato_ quando aveva menzionato prima l’idea di essere lavato usando solo la lingua, ma era proprio quello che sembrava stare facendo Dave: assaggiava ogni parte di lui, andando sempre più in basso.

La peluria sul suo petto gli sfiorò il glande come – _Dio!_ – migliaia di minuscole piume e la sensazione gli avrebbe anche fatto il solletico, se non fosse stato così terribilmente eccitato. Per lui questo tipo di eccitazione si creava gradualmente: poteva raggiungere uno stato tale da poter rimanere eretto per un periodo che sembrava di ore intere, gli orgasmi che ne risultavano erano _intensissimi_ , ed era pronto a scommettere che questa volta non sarebbe stata un’eccezione. Riusciva a sentire il pene di Dave, caldo, pesante e duro contro la propria gamba: non c’era alcun altro luogo in cui avrebbe preferito trovarsi.

Quello passò la lingua sulla sporgenza destra del suo osso iliaco e Kurt per poco non saltò giù dal letto. Quel particolare punto era sempre stato estremamente sensibile e sembrava che Dave l’avesse cercato, perché mormorò qualcosa, ma lui non capì una parola. Riusciva a sentire la pressione che mano a mano saliva nella propria erezione e, cazzo, quanto era bello! Tutta un’anticipazione pizzicante sulla pelle, tesa e calda e, _Dio_ , aveva l’impressione che gli avesse letto il pensiero, perché avvertì un pollice ricoperto di saliva umida scivolargli tra le natiche e massaggiare l’apertura. Piegò immediatamente le gambe per dargli più spazio e migliore accesso.

“Dio, cazzo, è- è passato un po’ di tempo,” mormorò, e non sapeva se voleva che Dave andasse più veloce o più piano, fintanto che non smettesse.

“Sì, lo so… anche per me,” ribatté quello, a voce bassa, ed era piuttosto sicuro che fosse diventato tutto serio e cupo, così fece una piccola spinta in alto con i fianchi, urtandogli il mento con l’erezione e ottenendo come ricompensa una lunga leccata – _cazzo_ , aveva davvero bisogno che si dessero una mossa. Lo sentì borbottare un: _‘avrei dovuto radermi, merda,’_ e si morse il labbro, divertito, perché erano chiaramente sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Dave si stava spostando, afferrando profilattici e lubrificante, fermandosi a baciarlo, fissandolo intensamente per un breve attimo e ripetendo l’azione.

“Così?” chiese quando si allontanò, e lui ebbe un attimo di vuoto mentale, chiedendosi perché si fossero fermati, ma poi annuì, perché sì: lo voleva _esattamente così_. Lo guardò, in silenzio, spremere del gel sulle dita, quindi sentì di nuovo il pollice contro il proprio ano, tornando ad accarezzarlo con movimenti circolari e applicandovi una gentile pressione. Voleva spingere, ma fintanto che l’altro non si fosse messo a fare lo scemo, avrebbe esercitato la sua pazienza. Per ora.

Per fortuna Dave non perse tempo, ma neanche affrettò le cose, ed era frustrante, perché ora che finalmente stava succedendo, lo voleva così tanto da diventare impaziente. Quando il primo dito s’intrufolò dentro di lui, spinse verso di esso, più che pronto a riceverlo; fecero entrambi dei suoni di piacere e a Kurt piacque sentire le loro voci insieme. Dave lo mosse dentro e fuori, con l’altra mano gentile sul suo fianco, strofinando di tanto in tanto lo stesso punto di prima, e gli occhi sempre concentrati sul suo volto, a osservarlo. Evidentemente ci vide qualcosa, perché le dita divennero due, spingendo, distendendo e separandosi, e la bocca calò sulla sua erezione, ma Kurt non aveva bisogno di essere distratto. Il bruciore che lo tendeva da dentro non era doloroso, solo un lieve fastidio, e sapeva che sarebbe passato velocemente. Stava spingendo il più possibile contro la sua mano, cercando di fargli capire che andava tutto bene, che stava bene. Dave torse le falangi, ed ecco che la sua prostata ricevette lo stesso massaggio e gentile pressione e _porca puttana_ …

“Cazzo, sì, _lì_ …”

“Mmm…”

“Dio, _Dave_ , adesso… ti _prego_.”

Le dita scivolarono fuori; aprì una confezione metallica e s’infilò il preservativo prima che potesse metterglielo lui. Non si fermò a chiedergli se fosse sicuro, si limitò a osservarlo di nuovo con pupille dilatate, quindi si mosse con sicurezza e fiducia in sé che Kurt non poté fare a meno di trovare attraenti. Dave passò i palmi lungo il suo corpo, giù fino alle gambe, quindi gliele fece allargare e lui fece ricadere la testa indietro, incapace di guardare perché voleva solo _sentire_.

Tornò a occuparsi della sua apertura; Kurt riusciva a percepire la scivolosità fredda di altro lubrificante. Dave non esitava, non era preoccupato di fargli del male, riuscendo a essere tanto deciso e gentile quanto fottutamente sexy allo stesso tempo. Non poté trattenere l’ansito di piacere quando cominciò a spingere, portando al centro della sua attenzione la sensazione di essere teso al massimo, prima che s’imponesse di rilassarsi e rispondere alla spinta. L’altro aveva fatto un buon lavoro con le dita, ma cominciava a pensare che avrebbe dovuto insistere affinché ne usasse tre, perché dopotutto erano passati cinque mesi dall’ultima volta. _Rilassati rilassati rilassati_. Dave non si stava muovendo, però, era immobile; aveva un’espressione concentrata e si stava mordendo il labbro così forte che Kurt si aspettava di vedere del sangue da un momento all’altro. Lo stava ancora osservando attentamente e lui si rese conto allora che stesse aspettando che gli desse il via: gli sembrava tremendamente ovvio, ora che ci pensava.

Non voleva un partner in controllo che esaminasse ogni sua espressione per capire se gli stesse facendo male o se avesse superato una qualche linea invisibile. Lo voleva appassionato, che perdesse ogni coerenza. Quindi non esitò: avvolse le gambe intorno a lui e lo attirò a sé finché non fu del tutto dentro.

“Dio. Cazzo. Kurt- no. _Oddio_ …” mormorò quello, ma le sue azioni erano il completo opposto di quello che diceva. Affondò lentamente nel suo corpo e Kurt strinse la presa delle cosce, agganciò le caviglie l’una all’altra e mosse il bacino.

“No… Ho aspettato fin troppo già adesso, smettila di _preoccuparti_ così tanto, cazzo!” scattò lui, perché faceva _male_ e, merda, magari domani se ne sarebbe pentito, ma ora voleva fargli perdere la testa, portarlo tanto vicino quanto sospettava di essere lui al completo abbandono. Dave lo fissò per qualche secondo –poteva sentire il tocco dei suoi peli pubici contro il fondoschiena – quindi cominciò a uscire, gemendo, la testa piegata in avanti, e lui si rilassò ulteriormente.

Il ritmo e la velocità con cui iniziò erano lenti e ondulatori, e riusciva ancora – sebbene con un po’ d’impaccio – a baciargli e leccargli di tanto in tanto il petto liscio, mormorando sottovoce alcune parole. _‘Cazzo. Stretto. Così caldo. Dio. Kurt_. _’_ Lui allentò la presa delle gambe, dandogli più spazio per indietreggiare, e le spinte caute e misurate lasciarono presto il posto ad altre più lunghe ed aggressive, al che Kurt emise un basso gemito di piacere, perché era bello da morire. Il corpo più grande che si muoveva sopra e dentro di lui: forte, potente ma a malapena in controllo. Passò le dita lungo le braccia abbronzate, affondando le dita nelle sue spalle e trascinandole frenetiche tra la peluria del suo torace. Respirava con dei brevi ansiti, emulando il respiro spezzato di Dave. Le mani di quest’ultimo si spostarono sui suoi fianchi, usando dita sicure per spostargli le gambe in modo da posarle sulle proprie spalle. La nuova posizione gli diede l’impressione che riuscisse ad arrivare ancora più a fondo; con quell’angolazione a ogni spinta gli sfiorava la prostata e Dave aveva il volto arrossato e luccicante per via del sudore.

“Cazzo, Kurt… _cazzo_.”

“Sì…” rispose lui, altrettanto senza fiato. I loro movimenti stavano diventando via via più frenetici, sebbene i propri fossero considerevolmente limitati, quindi allungò la mano verso l’erezione, massaggiandola rapidamente e a un ritmo il più simile possibile a quello di Dave. Sentiva l’eccitazione compressa nell’addome e nei testicoli, in attesa di essere liberata.

“Oh Dio… Tu non hai _idea_ \- _bellissimo_ …”

Il suo precedente narcisismo tronò, ma non poté farne a meno. Se fosse riuscito a respirare, gli avrebbe detto quanto Dave lo eccitasse. Come le linee pulite e potenti dei muscoli nelle sue braccia e nel suo petto lo distraessero ogni volta. Come la peluria sul suo corpo gli ricordasse di stare con un uomo, vitale e reale, non un _idiota_ affettato e presuntuoso. Come il tocco delle sue dita gli lasciasse dei tracciati bollenti sulla pelle. Come un’azione semplice quanto leccare la forchetta, dannazione, lo potesse far diventare duro nel giro di secondi!

“Ci sono. Cazzo. _Ci sono_ …” mormorò, e gli occhi di Dave scattarono, abbandonarono l’osservazione dei movimenti della sua mano e incontrarono lo sguardo di Kurt: erano pieni di una potenza trattenuta – sentì una piccola fitta di rimpianto, vedendo che non si fosse lasciato andare del tutto, ma al momento non poteva importargliene di meno. Non veramente.

“Vieni! Cazzo. Vieni per me…”

Kurt non esitò a cercare di accontentarlo, sentendo il corpo intero tremare e formicolare e, maledizione, non era abituato a venire su richiesta! Si masturbò violentemente, tentando di andare allo stesso ritmo dell’altro, ora febbrile, e poi venne, esclamando qualcosa, mentre lo sperma sgorgava da lui come se fosse stato cacciato fuori a forza, mentre scosse di piacere continuavano ad attraversarlo e sentì l’erezione pulsare mentre Dave continuava ad affondare dentro di lui.

Dopo qualche altra spinta – non sapeva quante, era troppo occupato ad osservare i muscoli del suo petto e delle braccia – Dave urlò: _‘Oh, porca puttana!’_ e raggiunse l’orgasmo. La presa delle sue dita sui fianchi snelli era quasi dolorosa e il suo pene ancora al suo interno, mentre continuava a fare dei piccoli accenni di spinte intanto che si riprendeva dall’intensità del suo piacere. Respirava in modo esausto, il suo fisico tremava dopo essersi liberato della tensione. Si lasciò crollare in avanti, fermando la caduta con una mano tremante, e lo baciò in modo affamato, entusiasta, come se non avessero appena fatto sesso. Le gambe di Kurt ricaddero di lato, rigide dopo aver allungato dei muscoli che non avevano lavorato da molto tempo.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Dave, con una voce rauca e ruvida che gli piaceva fin troppo. Lui annuì e sorrise, improvvisamente timido, il che era _stupido_ , ma si sentiva tutto d’un tratto spoglio ed esposto, come se l’altro potesse vedergli dentro, fin negli angoli più bui.

“Bene. È stato… fantastico. Tu sei fantastico. Mmm…”

Dave esalò un lungo sospiro contro il lato del suo collo, quindi si alzò nuovamente a sedere, ancora leggermente tremante mentre estraeva la lunghezza e si sbarazzava del profilattico. Si stese di fianco a lui e mormorò un altro _‘porca puttana’_ giusto per far recepire quel punto, e Kurt si sentì alquanto compiaciuto. Sapeva logicamente che per Dave fosse passato più tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso, ma era piuttosto sicuro di aver stabilito un livello di qualità difficile da superare per chiunque sarebbe venuto dopo di lui. Si accigliò a quell’immagine, ma venne distratto dai polpastrelli dell’altro sul proprio osso iliaco.

“Mi piace questa parte… così sensibile.” La sua voce era assonnata e dava l’impressione di potersi addormentare da un momento all’altro, e per Kurt era quasi lo stesso, aveva solo bisogno di qualche altro minuto. Si sentiva come una molla allentata dal troppo uso, tutta traballante e molle quanto uno spaghetto cotto. Si sarebbe sentito ben usato il giorno dopo, ma adorava quella sensazione, ed era passato tantissimo tempo, quindi aveva ogni intenzione di godersela.

Si rannicchiò contro il fianco di Dave, cingendogli il petto con un braccio e adocchiando il tatuaggio. Carezzò le lettere, una alla volta. Sapeva di non conoscere la storia completa, ma era piuttosto sicuro che non fosse una di quelle con il lieto fine, e non voleva che niente s’intromettesse in quella serata. Non che Dave fosse sveglio per rispondere alle sue domande, comunque. Sperava solo di avere giornate e notti in abbondanza per scoprire il resto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa non è davvero la fine del capitolo. Ci sarà una corta one-shot (di circa 3000 parole e intitolata _Willow Seeds_ ) con il resto, che posterò domani o giù di lì. Kurt avrà il ruolo attivo, quindi potete anche saltarla se non vi va. Metterò un promemoria all’inizio del prossimo capitolo.  
> *  
> Spin-off da leggere dopo il capitolo: _Willow Seeds_


	13. Dicembre 2025 (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate – questa sarà più lunga del solito.  
> 1 – _Willow Seeds_ (la continuazione del capitolo scorso ma che può essere letta anche da sola) è stata pubblicata. Raccomanderei di leggerla prima di questo capitolo.  
>  2 – A chi interessasse, ci sarà anche una one-shot Mike/Mercedes che può essere letta insieme a questo capitolo. Ci saranno i punti di vista di Mike e Burt Hummel, come anche quelli di Mercedes e Kurt. S’intitola _Mistletoe_ e probabilmente verrà pubblicata mercoledì. Come per _Cherry Blossom_ , sarà incentrata sull’amicizia tra Kurt e Mercedes, quindi segnalerò i loro nomi nell’introduzione, se la volete cercare (ci sarà anche un po’ di Dave/Kurt, ma niente di esplicito).

Da quando Karen si era presentata al suo appartamento con del brodo di pollo solo per trovarlo mezzo nudo e senza il minimo accenno di malattia, non aveva smesso di prenderlo per il culo. Era arrivata, sinceramente preoccupata di trovarlo a un passo dalla morte, e Kurt le aveva dato il colpo di grazia entrando in corridoio con addosso soltanto una delle sue magliette troppo grandi, per poi squittire e tornare di corsa in camera da letto quando l’aveva vista. Per tutta la giornata di venerdì aveva canticchiato _bow-chicka-wow-wow_ ogni volta che era entrato in ufficio. Le sue suppliche di _‘crescere per una buona volta’_ erano state bellamente ignorate. La cosa non lo irritava davvero, l’amica era semplicemente al settimo cielo all’idea che non fosse andato in bianco; ma Dave era semplicemente grato di essersi lasciato alle spalle quel manicomio che era la stazione di polizia, una volta che aveva imboccato l’autostrada verso sud.

Aveva in programma di passare Chanukkah con suo padre, stasera e domani, e dopo aver salutato Kurt all’aeroporto solo quella mattina, sapere che l’avrebbe rivisto a Lima nell’arco di due giorni l’avrebbe aiutato a evitare di disperarsi per via della pazzia in arrivo. Jen avrebbe passato il Natale con la famiglia di Rob, in Florida, il che era la prassi quando passavano il Ringraziamento a Lima. Pat, però… Pat aveva invitato sua madre Suzanne da loro. Dave era sicuro che a chiunque _tranne_ sua sorella sembrasse evidente quanto ciò fosse… _sventato_. Non riusciva a immaginare di sedersi a un tavolo con entrambe le mogli di suo padre _senza_ che la conversazione diventasse imbarazzante, poi c’era anche il fatto che Suzanne fosse omofobica e lo guardasse sempre come se si aspettasse di vederlo saltare su un tavolo e fare uno strip-tease da un momento all’altro. Ma quello era ciò che aveva organizzato Pat. Il _disastro_. E lui avrebbe avuto un posto in platea per goderselo.

E suo padre, nella _sua_ infinita mancanza di saggezza (era evidente da chi avesse preso sua figlia), aveva invitato Santana e Kate a passare le feste con loro. Non aveva mai capito da dove fosse nata la sua opinione di Santana o il fatto che la credesse una _brava ragazza_. Inizialmente aveva pensato che lei gli piacesse perché aveva il dubbio onore di essere stata la sua prima e unica fidanzata. Ma aveva capito di essersi sbagliato; aveva ascoltato le loro conversazioni, parlavano di giurisprudenza, economia e del fatto di stare con persone le cui professioni mettevano le vite di altre persone prima delle loro relazioni personali. E poi bevevano scotch insieme. Sembravano effettivamente apprezzare la compagnia reciproca. Il che era stranissimo. Ma sua mamma e Kate andavano d’amore e d’accordo, quindi sapeva di poter sgusciare fuori di casa senza avvertire alcun senso di colpa. E almeno con loro lì, non sarebbe stato l’unico a ricevere occhiate infuocate per la propria omosessualità, benché dubitasse che Santana avrebbe lasciato passare. Quindi c’era anche un possibile spettacolo compreso nel pacchetto natalizio.

Quello che _davvero_ non vedeva l’ora di fare era rivedere Kurt. L’aveva visto solo quella mattina e lui gli aveva chiesto di andare a prenderlo all’aeroporto martedì sera, dunque doveva solo aspettare altri due giorni. E avevano in programma di telefonarsi, stasera, ma era una magra consolazione rispetto alle quattro notti consecutive in cui l’aveva avuto nella sua vita. Nel suo letto. Con la pelle contro la sua quando parlavano e si facevano la doccia, le carezze disinvolte quando facevano colazione a tavola. Silenzi complici quando Kurt lavorava con il _Tablet_ mentre Dave leggeva un libro, con i piedi dell’altro in grembo. Le parole danzavano sulla punta della sua lingua, in attesa di inciampare e capitombolare fuori. _Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo_.

Era riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa, però. Nonostante tutto il tempo che avevano appena passato insieme, l’altro non aveva accennato a cambiare la loro definizione di non-relazione. _Sapeva_ che non ci fosse niente da discutere da parte sua, soprattutto adesso, ma gli sembrava di essere in un limbo. In attesa. Le azioni di Kurt stavano _urlando_ i suoi veri sentimenti, ma Dave non pensava che ci fosse ancora arrivato con la testa. Così aspettava. Era piuttosto sicuro che ci sarebbe arrivato presto, però.

C’era una sola pecca: la distanza tra di loro; non poteva ignorarla, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva trascurare il fatto di essere più che pronto a cercare di fare funzionare questa relazione a distanza, più di quanto non lo fosse stato con Greg, e con lui era stato per ben più di un paio di miseri mesi. Forse era perché L.A. era molto più vicina rispetto a Londra. O magari perché avevano entrambi dei legami con Lima. O semplicemente i suoi sentimenti per Kurt erano più intensi di ciò che aveva provato per il suo ex. Non lo sapeva, il che era frustrante, perché aveva l’impressione di aver capito tutto in testa, ma poi qualche dettaglio gli sfuggiva sempre. Ciò non cambiava i fatti, però. Era innamorato di Kurt Hummel.

 

“Kurt. Ciao.”

Kurt non era affatto entusiasta. Anzi, era piuttosto incazzato. Cassie l’aveva lasciato in cucina con Marcus mentre lei andava a finire di mettere le cose di Jamie in una borsa, così da essere pronto a passare la notte con il padre. Di solito lui non si sarebbe trovato qui, ma avevano organizzato una piccola serata prenatalizia con drink e stuzzichini e c’erano un sacco degli amici di Renée, con molti dei quali lui aveva lavorato a un certo punto, quindi sapeva che gli sarebbe sembrata una festa di fine riprese o qualche altro tipo di attività lavorativa.

“Marcus,” rispose, con un sorriso forzato.

“Hai davvero un bell’aspetto… Nuova dieta?”

Non si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi, perché sapeva che l’altro stesse cercando di fargli un complimento, ma la cosa gli faceva solo venire i brividi.

“A dire la verità sto mangiando. E dormendo. Mi sto davvero prendendo cura di me per una volta, invece di stare dietro a qualcun altro.”

“Oh… certo. Okay… quindi… Stai con Reese Walker adesso, eh?”

Lo fissò, incredulo, quindi scosse la testa: non ne valeva la pena.

“Come no. Certo.”

“Beh, è una bella notizia. Voglio che tu sia felice…”

“Oh, vai a farti fottere,” lo interruppe; non aveva bisogno di sentire le sue banalità. “Se avessi voluto che fossi felice o che lo fosse Cassie, allora avresti usato la testa invece di pensare con l’uccello! Non me ne frega che voi due siate i perfetti piccioncini e che stiate vivendo il sogno gay americano, avreste dovuto avere la fottutissima decenza di essere sinceri e onesti e non fare tutto alle nostre spalle e _mentire_. È quello che mi fa incazzare più di tutto. Tu- Levati dalle palle,” affermò, uscendo a grandi falcate dalla stanza, facendo un cenno di saluto ad alcuni invitati arrivati in anticipo che erano lì a fissarli con sguardi curiosi, e andò a cercare l’amica per vedere se avesse bisogno di una mano; prima di rompere il calice di vino sul bordo del bancone e pugnalare Marcus nell’occhio e dare alle persone attorno a loro qualcosa da guardare.

 

Dave osservava la pista d’atterraggio illuminata e guardava i minuscoli fiocchi di neve che cadevano nei fasci di luce. Era bella e silenziosa. Affondò ulteriormente le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto, perché il riscaldamento nel piccolo aeroporto era a malapena sufficiente a evitare di fargli vedere la condensa del respiro. Il volo di Kurt era in ritardo. C’era da aspettarselo. Non si era portato niente con cui passare il tempo e i negozi erano tutti chiusi perché erano quasi le undici di sera. Quindi stava osservando la neve.

Quando finalmente vide il microscopico aereo da dodici posti atterrare con qualche sobbalzo, emise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Guardò il gruppetto di persone scendere insieme dal velivolo e riconobbe Kurt anche da lì. Si affrettarono tutti a entrare nel terminal per aspettare che gli addetti ai bagagli glieli restituissero, poi quando incontrò il suo sguardo chiaro attraverso il vetro non poté evitare di sorridere ampiamente. Lo guardò sollevare la valigia relativamente piccola dal carrello e camminare verso di lui, intrufolando le braccia sotto il suo giubbotto per avvolgergli la vita quando lo raggiunse, in un gesto che gli scaldò il corpo intero.

“Mmm, mi sei mancato,” disse Kurt, con il naso freddissimo contro il calore del suo collo.

“Anche tu… mi sei mancato…” mormorò lui, sorpreso. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirgli dire una cosa simile. Non era una dichiarazione d’amore, ma era abbastanza. _Più che sufficiente_.

“Forza, portami a casa…” disse l’altro, e Dave desiderò davvero che stessero andando a _casa_ e non dai rispettivi genitori, perché ciò lo faceva sentire fin _troppo_ giovane. Kurt sarebbe rimasto in città solo per quattro notti e sarebbe tornato a L.A. ridicolmente presto la mattina del ventisette per ragioni che non gli aveva spiegato e, col fatto di essere arrivato così tardi, stanotte, era qui praticamente per tre giorni tirati. Ed ecco spiegato perché fosse venuto a prenderlo e l’avrebbe riaccompagnato all’aeroporto: c’era la possibilità che fossero gli unici momenti che avrebbero passato da soli.

Mentre si avviavano verso l’uscita, gli venne voglia di cingergli le spalle con un braccio, ma la scelta gli venne sottratta quando quello infilò il braccio nella piega del suo, avvicinandosi al suo corpo, e Dave era piuttosto sicuro che l’avesse fatto per proteggersi dalle folate di fiocchi gelati, ma ciò non gl’impedì di godersi la sensazione. Aprì le serrature della macchina e mise la valigia nel baule, poi il corpo di Kurt fu contro il suo, con il petto premuto sulla sua schiena, le braccia che gli avvolgevano di nuovo la vita. Chiuse il bagagliaio e si girò, rimanendo nel cerchio delle sue braccia, quindi sentì delle labbra freddissime contro le proprie: _quello_ era un saluto come si doveva.

La sua lingua era un bollente contrasto rispetto alle labbra e, _Dio_ , quanto era bello. Non aveva idea se sarebbero riusciti a infilare un po’ di sesso in queste mini-ferie, ma di certo sarebbero riusciti a combinare _qualcosa_ , perché era impossibile stargli così vicino e non _volerlo_. Le loro lingue scivolavano l’una contro l’altra e Dave li fece voltare, spingendolo contro l’auto. Probabilmente questa era la peggior scelta di luogo e momento, ma non gliene importava, ed evidentemente era lo stesso per l’altro. Intrufolò una gamba tra quelle di Kurt e quello cominciò a ondulare il bacino contro di lui; Dave avvertì l’arrivo di una scarica di risatine isteriche, perché era impossibile che stessero davvero considerando di fare una cosa del genere all’aperto mentre stava nevicando. E poi la sentì: la vibrazione. E una suoneria smorzata. Kurt cominciò a imprecare, sciogliendo la presa delle braccia attorno a lui e infilando una mano nella tasca del cappotto.

"Ehi, papà.” “Sì, sono atterrato. Il volo ha fatto un po’ di ritardo.” “Sì, lo so. Mi dispiace.” “Sì, è qui. Siamo di fianco alla macchina, in effetti.” “A-ah.” “Sì, papà, prometto che guideremo con cautela.”

Ascoltò la sua parte di conversazione con ansia crescente. Sapeva di essere completamente irrazionale, ma Burt Hummel lo spaventava. Solo pensare a lui lo faceva sentire di nuovo un piccolo adolescente spaventato e si era appena reso conto di stare andando a letto con suo _figlio_. Non gli sarebbe importato che lo amasse, Dave sarebbe stato semplicemente il grande orso cattivo che stava contaminando l’innocenza del suo prezioso bambino e – _cazzo_. Era certo di stare per andare in iperventilazione. A giudicare dalla telefonata, Burt _sapeva_ chi fosse venuto a prendere il figlio e lui non era pronto. Non lo sarebbe mai stato.

“Dave? Stai bene?” chiese quello, guardandolo con occhi preoccupati. Cercò di prendere un profondo respiro calmante e l’aria gli raggelò i polmoni, ma lo aiutò a scrollarsi di dosso l’attacco di panico in miniatura.

“Sto bene, è solo… Tuo papà sa che sono io ad accompagnarti a casa?”

“Certo. Che c’è che non va?”

“Io… sono piuttosto sicuro che tuo padre mi odi.”

“Oh. Giusto. Beh, prima di tutto non penso che odi _te_. Odia il fatto che io sia stato vittima del bullismo e lui non sia riuscito a proteggermi _di più_ … Non penso che abbia connesso _il mio amico Dave_ con chi eri alle superiori.”

“Già. Okay. Beh, quello sì che ha rovinato l’atmosfera, eh?”

“Sì, e sto congelando di nuovo adesso che non mi stai scaldando…”

“Beh, faremo meglio ad andare… prima che tuo padre si preoccupi di più.”

“Sì, mi sta aspettando alzato…”

Ed ecco che sfumavano le sue speranze di una veloce sega o un pompino in macchina. Non sarebbe riuscito a goderselo, sapendo che Burt Hummel stava aspettando il figlio. Beh, probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito, ma non voleva comunque pensarci. Si sedette dietro al volante e l’altro si sporse verso di lui e gli schioccò un piccolo bacio sulla guancia. Dave sollevò un sopracciglio e quello si limitò a sorridere, prima di mettersi comodo sul sedile e allacciare la cintura.

 

Kurt era rilassato. Si era fatto fare un massaggio completo, manicure, pedicure e un trattamento facciale. Non aveva più il tempo o la pazienza di goderseli, di questi tempi, ma ora doveva iniziare a prendersi cura delle sue unghie e _quel_ pensiero lo fece sogghignare.

“Perché ridi sotto i baffi?” chiese Mercedes a pranzo, al che lui alzò lo sguardo e sorrise apertamente. Non aveva bisogno di dire altro, lei capì tutto dalla sua espressione e alzò gli occhi al cielo, continuando a mangiare. Quando era andato a Chicago la settimana prima, le aveva fatto una sorpresa, presentandosi da lei a lavoro con il pranzo. Gli era piaciuto poter passare dal letto di Dave a pranzare con la sua migliore amica. Era perfino riuscito a infilarci qualche ora di lavoro.

“Allora, voi due avete qualcosa in programma?”

“Non proprio. Dobbiamo stare entrambi con le nostre famiglie. Se riusciremo a sgusciare qualcosa tra un impegno e l’altro… sarebbe… bello…”

Lei sbuffò una risata e lo guardò cautamente; Kurt dovette mordersi il labbro per impedirsi di farsi sfuggire qualcosa sulla proposta di matrimonio, che aveva _giurato_ di tenere segreta. L’altra doveva sapere che le stesse tenendo nascosto qualcosa, stava solo sperando che pensasse che fosse qualcosa di pervertito e che avesse a che fare con il suo rapporto con Dave.

“Quindi… a parte il tuo viaggetto improvvisato a Chicago, come procedono le cose tra voi due?”

“Bene. Davvero molto bene. Ma non è cambiato niente, di per sé.”

Mercedes lo fissò incredula e lui seppe di essersi lasciato sfuggire qualcosa.

“Stai dicendo sul serio? Non è cambiato _niente_? Ma in che mondo vivi?”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Oh mio Dio. Kurt! Hai attraversato metà Paese. Non è una cosa che fai per chiunque.”

“Lo farei per te.”

Lei lo fissò di nuovo e lui s’immobilizzò, perché _ovviamente_ l’avrebbe fatto per lei: l’adorava. E avrebbe fatto lo stesso per suo padre e Carole e Finn… e a quanto pareva Dave.

“ _Cazzo_.”

“Oh, tesoro… Non lo sapevi?”

“Io… _cazzo_. Non sono pronto. Sto cominciando adesso a riordinare la mia vita e a recuperare un po’ di equilibrio e non sono davvero pronto a innamorarmi ed essere in una relazione e… oddio…” Aveva l’impressione di stare per vomitare.

“Kurt. Smetti di dare di matto. Intanto non puoi aspettarti di _decidere_ cose del genere. L’amore non aspetta i tuoi comodi. Non puoi organizzarlo e pianificarlo. E poi sei fortunato, perché Dave ti aspetterà finché non sarai pronto…”

“Cosa? Che intendi dire?”

“Ti sei accorto del modo in cui ti guarda? Non solo è tremendamente indecente, ma è ovvio che ti adori. Che ti ami, probabilmente. Aspetterà.”

“Io… lui… Oh merda.”

“Cos’è che ti turba tanto?”

“È solo… viviamo così lontano.”

“Nessuna storia d’amore degna di questo nome l’ha mai avuta facile…” rispose quella e lui le fece la linguaccia.

“Cazzo. Allora lo amo. Un pochino. Ma io-”

“Kurt! Smettila di perdere la testa. _Seriamente_. Non puoi fare nulla per cambiare le cose, ora. Se tu e lui volete che funzioni, sono certa che troverete una soluzione. Potresti sempre trasferirti a Chicago, sai…”

Le rivolse una finta occhiataccia, perché sapevano entrambi che doveva stare a L.A. per lavoro, ma gli erano davvero piaciuti i tre giorni che aveva passato in Illinois. Malgrado fosse più che pronto ad ammettere di essersi goduto le quattro notti molto di più.

 

Dave avrebbe potuto baciare Santana. Aveva appena mostrato la sua intrinseca natura di marshmallow tostato sul fuoco: fiammeggiante e spaventosa all’esterno ma stucchevolmente dolce dentro, buttandolo a calci fuori dalla porta, dicendo che avrebbero tenuto i suoi genitori occupati con _Scarabeo_ o roba simile, e ora doveva solo pensare a sottrarre Kurt alla sua famiglia. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbero fatto una volta liberi, perché avevano lo stesso problema delle vacanze del Ringraziamento: nessun posto in cui andare. Erano le otto di sera della Vigilia di Natale e praticamente tutto era chiuso. S’immobilizzò e afferrò il cellulare; pochi secondi dopo era tutto pronto, andando all’altro lato della città per prendere delle chiavi e promettendo di restituirle prima di Santo Stefano.

Con le chiavi in una mano e un piano in via di perfezionamento in testa, gli mandò un messaggio – _Cosa stai facendo adesso?_ – e ottenne una risposta con velocità gratificante, indizio che l’altro non fosse così occupato al momento. _Era un invito a fare sexting? Perché se è così, hai fallito miseramente_. Lui sbuffò, divertito, perché non era poi così fuori strada, tranne per il fatto che i telefonini non facevano parte del piano. _Puoi venire a giocare?_ Aspettò, e al _Certo che sì. Dove e quando?_ mandò la velocissima risposta: _Sto venendo a prenderti adesso_. Quindi mise giù il cellulare e riattraversò il centro abitato per andare da lui.

Quando parcheggiò davanti a casa sua, esitò brevemente, ma poi si rese conto di non poter semplicemente suonare il clacson e aspettare in macchina. Voleva fare una buona impressione. Beh, una _migliore_ della prima. Scese e percorse il vialetto che portava all’ingresso – e se le mani gli stavano tremando, l’avrebbe attribuito al freddo. Suonò il campanello e, come previsto, Burt Hummel arrivò ad aprirgli, malgrado lui avesse segretamente sperato che Kurt l’avesse battuto in velocità.

“Ehm, salve, signor Hummel. Ehm. Sono venuto a prendere Kurt…?”

“Dici? Non mi sembri molto sicuro…” rispose quello. “Sei uno dei suoi amici del liceo?”

“Eeh, no. Non esattamente. Sono Dave Karofsky.”

L’altro corrugò le sopracciglia e lui avvertì dei leggeri crampi allo stomaco; sapeva quanto quest’uomo fosse importante per Kurt e se gli avesse dato ulteriori motivi per odiarlo era fottuto.

“Giusto. Piacere di conoscerti,” gli disse e Dave strinse automaticamente la mano che gli venne offerta. “ _Kurt_! C’è Dave!”

“Sì, sì… ho sentito il campanello!” arrivò la voce del figlio da un qualche punto della casa e lui si morse il labbro per contenere una risata. Quando Kurt entrò nell’atrio, Dave gli sorrise e quello passò lo sguardo tra di lui e suo padre.

“Guarda. Non ti ha ucciso…” osservò, rivolgendo un sorriso sfacciato a suo papà, prima di dare a lui un altro piccolo bacio sulla guancia. Era piuttosto sicuro di stare arrossendo e sperava che sembrasse solo che fosse colpa del freddo, perché Kurt era appena stato pieno di sorprese.

Quest’ultimo saltò in macchina, con lo stomaco che faceva i salti mortali, cercando di far finta che fosse tutto normale. Era sufficientemente facile farlo via SMS e al telefono, ma fin dalla sua non-poi-così-piccola rivelazione quel pomeriggio (con l’aiuto di Mercedes) non era riuscito a ritrovare la calma, nonostante gli sforzi dell’amica di distrarlo. E aveva appena baciato Dave di fronte a suo _padre_. Era solo sulla guancia, ma contava comunque. Burt l’avrebbe sommerso di domande la prossima volta che l’avesse visto e ciò non andava affatto bene, perché sospettava di non avere alcuna risposta. Anzi, _sapeva_ di non averne, perché una parte di lui voleva arrampicarsi nel grembo di Dave, ricoprirlo di baci e dirgli tutto, mentre un’altra gli stava urlando di _darsela a gambe_. Scappare il più lontano e il più velocemente possibile. Un’altra ancora gli diceva di _comportarsi normalmente, non si sarebbe accorto di nulla_. Kurt ne dubitava, però. L’altro sembrava avere un livello sconcertante di acutezza, quando si trattava di lui.

“Allora, dove stiamo andando?” chiese, teso come una corda. Si era seduto sulle mani, all’apparenza il perfetto compromesso tra l’impulso di afferrare l’altro e cominciare a spogliarlo e quello di aprire la portiera e scaraventarsi fuori da un’auto in movimento.

“Ehm… Ti sto portando a pattinare.”

S’irrigidì e lo fissò.

“ _Cosa_? No. Proposta _bocciata_. Non ho voglia di vederti ridere di me…”

“Kurt. _Kurt_. Ti prometto che non riderò. E il palaghiaccio è chiuso, non ci sarà nessun altro. Solo tu ed io…”

“ _Cosa_? Come fai ad avere il permesso di entrarci?”

“Un uomo deve pur mantenere qualche segreto…”

“E quest’uomo si rifiuta di finire in galera per forzare la serratura e irrompere in un palaghiaccio la Vigilia di Natale,” affermò lui, cercando di pensare a qualsiasi scusa che lo potesse tirar fuori da quella situazione.

“Kurt, sono uno sbirro, pensi davvero che io…?” gli lanciò una breve occhiata e Kurt lo fissò con un sopracciglio inarcato, perché non credeva _davvero_ che Dave avrebbe fatto irruzione in un palaghiaccio, ma non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia. Quello emise uno sbuffo indignato. “D’accordo: un mio vecchio amico delle superiori dirige questo posto, adesso, e gli ho chiesto un favore… Sarà anche passato un po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che ho pattinato, ma prometto di non farti cadere, okay?”

“Prometti un sacco di cose, David Karofsky…”

“Beh, dico sul serio,” dichiarò e lui sentì lo stomaco fare un’altra piccola acrobazia, vedendo l’intensa espressione sul suo volto.

“D’accordo. Okay. Solo perché hai tutto l’interesse a proteggere il mio sedere,” affermò, cercando di alleggerire il tono della conversazione. Non aveva bisogno della sua sensualità ardente in questo momento, aveva già abbastanza problemi. Dave ridacchiò, fermandosi nel parcheggio deserto dell’edificio.

Kurt era un ammasso di energia nervosa e lui non aveva bisogno di essere un genio per sapere che stesse covando qualcosa. Non gliel’avrebbe fatto notare, però, perché aveva i suoi sospetti. E se aveva azzeccato, probabilmente era nel bel mezzo di un crollo nervoso e lui non avrebbe fatto un favore a nessuno ponendovi sopra l’attenzione di entrambi. Quindi l’avrebbe distratto e poi l’avrebbe distratto ancora un po’.

“Il tuo sedere è degno di essere protetto. Andiamo, forza,” lo incoraggiò, facendo tintinnare le chiavi nella tasca e l’altro lo seguì con fare riluttante.

Aprì l’ingresso laterale e andò a disattivare l’allarme, seguendo le istruzioni che gli erano state date. Accese le luci a effetto cielo stellato per la pista e si voltò a guardare Kurt. Era lì in piedi, con le braccia conserte, a osservarlo.

“Hai intenzione di farmi indossare dei pattini a noleggio, vero…” borbottò con un sospiro avvilito.

Gli si avvicinò, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi e tirandolo in avanti, così da fare premere l’uno contro l’altro i loro corpi. Non era tanto tardi né faceva tanto freddo quanto la notte prima, inoltre non c’era il rischio di venire interrotti.

“Se davvero non vuoi farlo, non ti costringerò… Ma… penso che tu debba provarci.” E non si stava riferendo solo al pattinaggio.

Quello fece scivolare le braccia attorno a lui, poggiando la testa sul suo petto ed esalando un lungo respiro – Dave amava quando era così, quando lo poteva _sentire_ rilassarsi contro di lui, come se la sua mera esistenza lo potesse tranquillizzare e non avesse bisogno di nient’altro per _stare bene_ , adesso. Strinse la presa sulla sua vita e gli posò un bacio sulla tempia.

“Potremmo solo… pomiciare.”

“Certo. Mi va benissimo…” rispose Dave, mentre le dita pallide cominciavano a sfilargli la camicia dai pantaloni, sotto il cappotto, e lui non oppose resistenza. Gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto pattinare un po’, ma c’era sempre una delle piste a Chicago e se doveva scegliere tra il pattinaggio e Kurt, beh… non aveva alcun dubbio. Era alquanto sicuro che non si sarebbero limitati a baciarsi, però. Quindi si ricordò perché aveva scelto quel posto e si scostò.

“Voglio mostrarti qualcosa, poi torneremo subito alla tua attività, okay?”

“Okay…” accondiscese quello, sebbene con tono un po’ restio.

Dave lo guidò lungo dei corridoi bui, illuminati solo dalle luci di emergenza, tenendolo per mano. Quando spinse l’ultima porta, aprendola ed entrando nell’area riservata al pubblico, sentì l’altro trattenere il respiro e sorrise, sentendosi all’improvviso timido, perché aveva sempre considerato speciale questo posto, soprattutto con quell’illuminazione, con migliaia di minuscole luci che ammiccavano sul soffitto e il resto della pista scuro e silenzioso.

“Oh mio Dio… È stupendo.”

Il suo corpo si rilassò, perché Kurt si stava guardando attorno, meravigliato, con le iridi che riflettevano tutti quei puntini luminosi e un’espressione estasiata, come aveva sperato che succedesse. Non era sicuro di poter ammettere a voce alta che veniva qui quando era un adolescente, pensando di portarci un ragazzo per un appuntamento, un giorno. Nei suoi sogni aveva pensato a Kurt in quel ruolo, a volte perfino a Blaine, ma li aveva anche repressi e tenuti nascosti, perché non aveva parlato a nessuno del suo orientamento sessuale e non aveva mai pensato di riuscire a portare qualcuno qui. Adesso, però, era qui con Kurt, e quella era la cosa più importante.

“Da quant’è che può fare così? Non mi ricordo di averlo mai visto…”

“L’hanno terminato alla fine del nostro terzo anno delle superiori. Venivo sempre qui a pensare. È… calmante.”

“È _romantico_. Vorrei davvero saper pattinare… È così bello…”

“La scelta è tua…” mormorò, accogliendolo di nuovo in un abbraccio; era il suo turno di sfilargli la maglietta dai pantaloni. Adocchiò i bottoni e le cinghie sul suo giubbotto e decise di ignorarle per il momento, passando i polpastrelli sulla sua pelle, sotto a quelli che sembravano _quattro_ strati di vestiti sotto il dannatissimo cappotto.

“Pattiniamo… Almeno quando mio padre mi chiederà cosa avremo fatto lo potrò dire senza mentire.”

“Okay,” sussurrò lui, allontanandosi nuovamente, perché adesso avrebbe avuto un po’ di pattinaggio e un po’ di Kurt, il che rendeva quel giorno la migliore Vigilia di Natale di sempre. Lo portò dietro al chiosco con i pattini a noleggio e ne scelsero due paia delle loro misure. Lo osservò infilarseli e annodare le stringhe in modo spiccio. Lui si occupò dei propri, quindi gli s’inginocchiò di fronte, facendogli l’occhiolino, e glieli allacciò come si doveva, assicurandosi che gli calzassero bene e fossero stretti al punto giusto, così da non scivolargli via dal piede e finire per storcergli una caviglia.

“Sei pronto?”

“Più che mai,” ribatté Kurt, con aria leggermente emozionata.

Dave si alzò con agio, tenendosi in equilibrio e porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, cosa che fece senza troppo sforzo, e lui sapeva che avesse una grazia innata e un eccellente senso dell’equilibrio. In teoria quelle qualità dovrebbero trasferirsi anche sul ghiaccio, ma a quanto pareva non era così. Comunque era certo di riuscire a fargli fare almeno un paio di giri in pista tenendolo per mano. Lo condusse verso di essa e gli fece afferrare il corrimano che la circondava.

“Rimani qua per un paio di minuti, okay? Voglio solo fare un po’ di pratica per ricordarmi tutto per bene…” affermò, poi fece avanzare un piede sul ghiaccio e _volò via_.

Aveva sempre amato il ghiaccio. La mancanza di attrito sotto i piedi, la velocità che poteva raggiungere, la pura fisicità dell’hockey. Sfrecciò lungo il perimetro della pista: la superficie congelata era liscia e lucente, appena lucidata, e gli stava tutto tornando alla mente, come se i suoi muscoli non avessero mai scordato cosa fare. Completò tre giri prima di fermarsi davanti all’altro, che lo guardava con aria… eccitata? Non ne era completamente sicuro, ma le sue guance erano leggermente rosee e le iridi erano un po’ più scure del solito, sebbene fosse difficile vedere bene con questa luce…

“Pronto?” domandò, porgendogli le mani, e quello annuì, afferrandole saldamente e facendo un passo verso di lui. Dave cominciò a pattinare all’indietro, tirandolo in avanti senza difficoltà.

“Allora, tu non giocavi a hockey una volta?”

“Sì. Ho mollato, però…”

“Perché?”

Tossì, imbarazzato, ma non ne sapeva il motivo: Kurt avrebbe capito. Gli fece attraversare la pista, cambiando direzione di tanto in tanto, e Kurt sembrava del tutto a proprio agio, ma non sapeva se fosse perché la sua mente non era concentrata sui pattini o se semplicemente si fidasse di lui perché non lo facesse cadere.

“Gli spogliatoi. Le docce per le squadre sono completamente aperte, qui. Almeno a scuola c’erano quei divisori tra una e l’altra…”

“Ah. Vero. Mi pare giusto.”

“Mmm. Avevo detto agli altri che mio padre mi aveva dato il permesso di fare un solo sport. Come scusa.”

“Ah. La vecchia copertura dell’incolpa-il-genitore. Mi piace pattinare con te. È meglio di quanto mi ricordassi…”

“Ne sono felice. Pensi di poter passare a una mano sola?”

“Ehm, okay. Certo.”

Gli lasciò la mano destra, preferendo mantenere la presa su di lui con il braccio più forte, per riuscire a prenderlo nel caso dovesse scivolare, o almeno a frenare la caduta. Aumentò di poco la velocità, rendendola una camminata vivace, nient’altro, e Kurt lo seguì. Non credeva che avesse ancora staccato le lame dal ghiaccio. Fecero un paio di giri a quel ritmo lento e gentile, e Kurt si rilassò di nuovo, canticchiando sottovoce una melodia che lui riconobbe ma alla quale non seppe abbinare un nome.

“Allora, pensi di voler provare a pattinare sul serio?” chiese, e quello ghignò, scuotendo la testa.

“No. Mi piace farmi trascinare e lasciarti fare tutto il lavoro, grazie… è piuttosto rilassante. Forse la prossima volta…”

Lui sbuffò e li diresse verso il cancelletto d’uscita, avvolgendo il braccio attorno alla sua vita mentre lo spingeva sulla superficie liscia. Non era neanche sceso dal ghiaccio che Kurt si era voltato e lo stava baciando, vacillando sulle lame e afferrandogli il cappotto. Lui rispose al bacio, perché, diamine: perché no? Le mani pallide erano morbide sulla sua pelle e non pensava che fossero nel posto più appropriato, ma almeno non erano in pubblico. Voleva spingerlo all’indietro, ma temeva di cadergli addosso, quindi rimase in piedi, immobile, mentre le sue mani si muovevano sotto i vestiti e poi una andò a coprirgli l’inguine attraverso i jeans.

“Posso scendere… dal ghiaccio? Io- Kurt…”

“Oh, hai ragione… scusa. Andiamo là e sediamoci…”

Lo seguì e quello lo incoraggiò a sedersi, quindi s’inginocchiò tra le sue gambe e- _oh_ , gli stava sorridendo; il suo aspetto era praticamente perfetto, con il naso rosa e i capelli leggermente scompigliati. Passò un dito lungo la cerniera e lui sentì il pene avere uno spasmo. Kurt si sporse in avanti e respirò contro il tessuto robusto, direttamente sul suo inguine, e il calore arrivò fino alla sua pelle e lo fece rabbrividire. Non era ancora duro, ma non ci avrebbe messo molto; non si era masturbato per tre giorni, il che avrebbe potuto non sembrare molto tempo, ma dopo quattro di sesso quasi sempre disponibile, sembrava un’eternità.

Si rese conto in quel momento che la settimana scorsa quasi alla stessa ora avevano fatto sesso per la prima volta, ed era strano, perché gli sembrava molto più tempo. L’altro gli stava abbassando la cerniera, lentamente e con attenzione, con il viso ancora a un paio di centimetri dal suo inguine, ed era certo di non potersi mai stancare di quell’immagine. Chiuse gli occhi, così da potersi concentrare sul respiro bollente e le dita fredde. Quindi lo sentì strattonare verso il basso pantaloni e intimo, cercando di procurarsi più spazio di manovra. Lo accontentò sollevando cautamente il bacino, così che Kurt potesse scostare un po’ di più i suoi abiti fastidiosi. Non era abbastanza, non poteva allargare le gambe e, _cazzo_ , non si erano neanche tolti i pattini, ma gli stava avvolgendo attorno le dita e a Dave _non importava null’altro_.

Kurt si riposizionò lievemente, poi chiuse la bocca sul suo glande e- _cazzo_. Una bollente suzione umida. Non poteva fare leva per spingere e le mani dell’altro erano serrate una attorno alla sua erezione e l’altra sulla sua coscia, forte, intenta a tenerlo fermo, mentre la prima lo massaggiava a un ritmo uguale a quello di bocca e lingua. Il tempo sembrò trasformarsi in un’altra dimensione, smise di esistere, perché non aveva idea di quanto a lungo quello si fosse occupato di lui, ma lo aveva reso duro e stremante, e avrebbe potuto essere un minuto, forse dieci, o magari un’ora.

“Pensi di poter andare senza mani?” gli chiese Kurt, senza fiato, con le labbra gonfie e un sorriso in volto che sembrava annunciare di aver appena portato la pace nel mondo.

“Oh cazzo… _taci_ , Kurt… Dio…”

Quello rise e poi fece quella meravigliosa cosa con la gola, deglutendo la sua lunghezza, e sebbene avessero fatto pratica in abbondanza, sapeva che non si sarebbe mai annoiato di sperimentarlo. E _doveva_ sapere se glielo potesse insegnare. Avvertì le sue dita affondare nella coscia, spingendo il tessuto dei jeans, e si lasciò andare con un grugnito, cercando di attenuare il suono perché in quel posto c’era l’eco. Si spostò quasi all’istante, volendo restituire il favore, perché non poteva lasciar passare inosservata una cosa del genere, ma le sue mani gli afferrarono la parte superiore delle gambe con presa forte e decisa e stava scuotendo la testa.

“No, voglio che tu mi guardi…” sussurrò Kurt, e si spostò di poco, con i pantaloni stretti tirati giù a legargli le gambe, il pene rigido ed eretto e, _cazzo_ sì: anche lui voleva guardare. Kurt si appoggiò all’indietro, posando il sedere sui pattini, e lui ebbe una vista perfetta del suo corpo, espostogli di fronte, quasi del tutto vestito.

“Parlami… dimmi cosa ti piace…” chiese Dave, e probabilmente avrebbe finito per tornare alle condizioni di qualche minuto prima, a giudicare dal modo in cui stava tentando di reagire alla visione di fronte a sé.

“A volte… mi piace lento. Far salire la tensione e l’anticipazione. Stuzzicarmi. Farmi avvicinare al limite e fare un passo indietro un paio di volte, prima di lasciarmi finalmente andare…” spiegò, muovendo piano il palmo sul pene a un ritmo costante, spargendo di tanto in tanto con il pollice i liquidi pre-orgasmici che si raccoglievano in cima, e Dave stava guardando ogni cosa. Il modo in cui i suoi fianchi spingevano gentilmente verso l’alto, il modo in cui le ciocche castane erano ricadute davanti ai suoi occhi, la lingua che guizzava a inumidire le labbra, il modo in cui i suoi occhi erano fissi su di lui e osservavano le sue reazioni. Ogni cosa.

“A volte mi piace veloce. Forte. Violento e urgente. Se sono a casa mia, prendo un _sex toy_ e lo uso, me lo ficco dentro…”

“Oh Dio…” mormorò, malgrado non fosse sicuro di averlo detto davvero, perché non ottenne alcuna reazione dall’altro, la cui mano era ormai una macchia indistinta, e lui lo stava immaginando steso su un letto a penetrarsi con un vibratore – aveva materiale pornografico per _mesi_ , ora.

“Cazzo… E a volte… Non so- cosa voglio… Inizio in un modo e- finisco per cambiare a metà strada. Belle scopate lente… che diventano rapide e… aggressive.”

“Cazzo-” mugugnò.

Kurt venne con un ansito sorpreso e un grido strozzato ed era _bellissimo_. Lui si sporse verso il basso, ignorando il fatto che la sua mano, il cappotto e i pantaloni erano ora sporchi di sperma e lo baciò, afferrandogli il volto da entrambi i lati, incoraggiandolo ad alzarsi e avvicinarsi a lui, così da poter passare la lingua sui suoi denti, carezzare la sua, affondare le dita nei capelli e _stare con lui_.

 

Burt era andato a dormire quando Dave l’aveva riportato a casa la notte prima, il che significava che il terzo grado era stato rimandato. Si aspettava senza alcun dubbio un interrogatorio quella mattina, però, quindi scese le scale con cautela. Suo padre lo stava aspettando, tazza di caffè in mano, sguardo acuto, e lui riconobbe l’espressione da _Ti voglio bene ma non provare a sparare balle_ che aveva perfezionato con gli anni.

“Allora, la mia memoria non è più come un tempo, ma… Dave Karofsky. Non era il ragazzo che ti tormentava al liceo? La ragione per cui hai cambiato scuola?”

“Come hai detto tu, lo _era_ ,” rispose, poggiando la schiena alla parete, perché non sapeva dove volesse andare a parare ed era meglio avere un supporto fisico pronto. “Mi tormentavano un sacco di persone, a quei tempi.”

Burt assunse un’espressione tragicamente infelice e lui si morse il labbro. Sapeva quanto lo tormentasse sapere di non aver potuto far niente per evitare che il bullismo alche solo cominciasse, e si sentiva in colpa per averglielo ricordato.

“Quindi è gay?”

“Ehm, già,” ribatté, e trattenne il roteare di occhi e il commento acido solo perché si trattava di suo papà.

“Oh. Okay, beh, sembra essere maturato. Quel piccolo bacio che gli hai dato ieri sera… è lo stesso tipo che dai a Mercedes o… è qualcosa di più?”

Divenne rosso come un pomodoro, allora, perché si era dimenticato di quel bacetto innocente, considerando tutto quello che era successo la notte prima – e ricordarsi di _quello_ non lo aiutò a ridurre il rossore alle guance – e non sarebbe mai stato a suo agio a discutere questo tipo di cose con suo padre. Mai.

“È di più. Lui è… di più.”

“Mmm. Beh, mi fido del tuo buon senso.” A Kurt venne voglia di ridere, perché non aveva _idea_ di quello che stava facendo o di quello che aveva intenzione di fare, ma tutte le persone attorno a lui sembravano credere che avesse tutte le risposte. “Solo… stai attento. Quel giovanotto potrebbe portarsi addosso un bel po’ di senso di colpa per quello che ti ha fatto alle superiori… Assicurati che non cerchi di compensarlo nel vostro rapporto.”

“Io… che? Hai parlato con Carole? Comunque, non lo farebbe mai. Beh, non credo, almeno. Spero che non lo faccia. Voglio dire… abbiamo parlato e lui si era scusato anni fa e… non è qualcosa che discutiamo abitualmente. O di cui abbiamo bisogno di discutere. È acqua passata.”

“Bene. Ne sono felice, voi due conoscete voi stessi meglio di chiunque altro. Com’è che l’hai incontrato di nuovo, comunque? Vive a L.A.?”

“Um, no. Vive a Chicago. È il migliore amico di Mike, a dire la verità,” affermò, sapendo che Burt l’avesse incontrato il giorno prima.

“Oh. Il mondo è davvero piccolo. Che lavoro fa adesso?”

“È un poliziotto,” rispose, e questa conversazione stava andando molto meglio di quanto si fosse immaginato. D’altronde, gli era sempre sembrato che suo padre sapesse quello che andava bene per lui.

“Molto bene. Io… bene,” disse quello, annuendo vigorosamente, e Kurt sorrise in modo esitante, non sapendo se l’argomento fosse stato completato.

Carole entrò nella stanza con il telefono premuto all’orecchio e sorrise ampiamente a entrambi, prima di dare a suo marito un bacio e a lui un abbraccio. Stava ascoltando qualcuno e lui era piuttosto certo che si trattasse di Finn.

“No, Finn, è solo una tradizione del Ringraziamento. Sopravvivrai anche senza le caramelle in più, sai?” affermò lei. Kurt si morse la lingua per non scoppiare a ridere e scambiò un’occhiata divertita con suo papà, perché certe cose non cambiavano mai.

 

Natale era andato peggio di quanto si fosse aspettato. O forse meglio. Non ne era sicuro. Avevano finito per tornare a casa di suo padre con la maggior parte del cibo e la maggior parte delle persone con cui avevano cominciato a festeggiare meno di un’ora fa. Almeno quelle due cose erano nella lista dei pro.

Erano arrivati a casa di Pat e lui aveva ignorato l’occhiata sospettosa da parte della prima moglie di Paul; i suoi genitori erano stati educati, sebbene Suzanne avesse a malapena mostrato di essersi accorta del loro arrivo. Quindi si erano andati tutti a sedere al tavolo e la tragedia era cominciata. Dave era ancora sorpreso che fossero durati tutto quel tempo. Aveva offerto la sedia a Kate – una cosa che sapeva per esperienza di _non_ fare per Santana – e aveva notato l’attenzione di Suzanne su di lui. Quando quella aveva affermato: _‘Sapevo che avresti trovato la ragazza giusta, alla fine,’_ Santana aveva semplicemente preso per mano la compagna e l’aveva baciata in un modo che, secondo la sua modesta opinione, era un tantino troppo appassionato per una cena in famiglia.

Agli occhi spalancati, le narici svasate e il _‘Non posso credere che i miei nipoti vengano esposti a una tale innaturalezza! È semplicemente sbagliato. Pat, stai facendo del male ai tuoi figli,’_ di Suzanne, beh: Santana in modalità stronza vendicatrice era sempre uno spettacolo per gli occhi ed era stato divertente vedere anche la reazione di suo padre. Prima che lui potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, l’amica si era alzata, l’aveva informata che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato in se stessa, Kate o Dave (al che Zach era intervenuto con: _‘O me!’_ ), che erano dei membri della società rispettabili e che rispettavano le proprie responsabilità, ed era rimasta lì in piedi, con le mani sui fianchi; Dave sapeva che se fosse stato etero probabilmente sarebbe stato eccitato.

Per poi essere del tutto spompato dalle urla stridule dell’altra donna. Era stata a malapena comprensibile, ma il nocciolo era che sarebbero andati tutti all’inferno, e come osava una deviante come Santana parlarle in quel modo, e Sara aveva deciso di annunciare con orgoglio di essere apparentemente lesbica, facendo diventare il viso di Suzanne viola di rabbia (cosa a cui lui non credette neanche per un attimo, considerando il ragazzo di cui aveva sentito vita e miracoli durante le ferie del Ringraziamento). Pat aveva cercato di calmare la madre, non ottenendo alcun risultato, e ora Steve stava riportando la vecchia megera a Cincinnati. Poveraccio.

Mentre stavano uscendo da quella casa, suo papà gli aveva avvolto un braccio attorno alle spalle e l’aveva stretto a sé, mormorando: _‘Sono fiero di te’_ sottovoce, poi fece lo stesso con Santana. Dave gli aveva sorriso e l’aveva abbracciato brevemente, non essendo abituato a dimostrazioni di affetto così aperte. L’altra era sembrata sul punto di scoppiare a piangere, ma l’aveva superato velocemente. Sara e Zach stavano ancora esclamando quanto fosse stato tutto una figata. Il miglior Natale delle loro vite, a sentire loro, e sua nipote aveva creato il nomignolo di ‘nonna maligna’, usandolo copiosamente mentre lui stava cercando di dissuaderla, ma aveva l’impressione che rimbeccarla cercando di non sorridere non avesse esattamente giovato al messaggio.

Avevano mangiato e messo in ordine e ora si stavano godendo la serata. Zach e Sara erano impegnati a parlare tra loro e Dave li stava ascoltando distrattamente, perché sospettava che stessero cercando di includerlo o di darsi arie. Una delle due. Sussultò quando avvertì il cellulare vibrare. Era Mike. _Ha detto sì_. Roteò gli occhi, perché non sapeva in che universo avesse vissuto l’amico finora, ma lui non aveva avuto dubbi. E a giudicare dalla risposta di Kurt, per lui era lo stesso.

 

Dei drink tra amici da _Cookies_ la sera di Santo Stefano si erano trasformati in una festa di fidanzamento improvvisata, benché Dave ne avesse promessa una vera a Chicago. Kurt aveva ascoltato con poca attenzione, sentendosi un po’ escluso mentre i tre amici pianificavano il da farsi, con Santana che interveniva ogni tanto, malgrado i suoi sforzi di apparire del tutto disinteressata. Come a New York, era diventata una specie di mini riunione; Azimio Adams era spuntato dal nulla ed era stato l’educazione fatta persona, scusandosi non solo con lui, ma praticamente con tutti i presenti.

Kurt non stava bevendo alcolici. Aveva un volo alle sei di mattina domani e Dave l’avrebbe accompagnato – aveva notato che era passato all’acqua dopo la prima birra, quasi due ore fa. Si stava annoiando, la musica faceva pena e tutti gli altri stavano parlando dei loro piani per capodanno. Lui sarebbe stato a Los Angeles. Solo che non voleva starci, voleva essere a Chicago, alla festa di fidanzamento di Mercedes che _Dave_ avrebbe organizzato.

Sapeva di essere un po’ egocentrico, ma voleva organizzarla _lui_. O almeno voleva esserci. Si fermò a quel pensiero e lo rimuginò, perché non c’era nulla che gli impedisse di fermarsi in Illinois per qualche notte. L’aveva fatto settimana scorsa e anche ad agosto. Sapeva di poter fare del lavoro anche a distanza, certamente non tutto, ma c’era ben poco a tenerlo occupato al momento, le case cinematografiche erano chiuse per le feste o avevano ridotto le ore di lavoro se stavano girando per via della scarsità di ore di luce… sì. Avrebbe potuto benissimo concederselo.

“Ehi, me li terresti d’occhio? Vado un attimo ai servizi…” disse Dave, passandogli cellulare e portafogli prima di schioccargli un veloce bacio sulla guancia e allontanarsi dal tavolo. Le sopracciglia di Noah erano scattate verso l’alto e Azimio aveva fatto passare lo sguardo da lui all’ex-compagno, per poi tornare su Kurt, come se avesse appena risolto un enigma.

Lui li ignorò tutti, decidendo invece di dare un’occhiata al telefonino lasciatogli, supponendo che i contatti in rubrica perlomeno non lo avrebbero fatto sentire in colpa per averli sbirciati. Era un po’ curioso di vedere se gli avesse scattato qualche foto, ma si trattenne. Quando arrivò ai contatti, si accigliò… Al posto di nomi veri e propri c’erano… nomignoli. _A-drain_ , _Banana_ , _Batman_ , _Big D_ , _CapitanCrunch_ , _CapitanA_ , _GMaiuscola_ , _KeKe_ , _Madre degli Incubi_ , _Mercy_ , _PazzoScatenato_ , _Potter_ , _Principessa_ , _Saltarocce_ , _Satana_ , _Shrinker_ , _Spiderman_ , _Superman_ , _Tank_ , _Zebra_. Tra quegli strani soprannomi c’erano anche dei nomi normali: _mamma_ , _papà_ , _Jen_ e _Pat_ , ma la maggior parte erano decisamente particolari. E il suo non c’era, quindi aveva… un nome in codice? Era davvero curioso adesso, era quasi un gioco. Non aveva idea di quale fosse il suo, quindi andò per eliminazione. Alcuni erano ovvi: _Mercy_ era chiaramente Mercedes, _Satana_ era Santana, ma gli altri erano un completo mistero.

Gli piaceva questo lato di Dave, però. Era aperto, sincero e onesto in quasi tutto, ma c’erano piccole cose che avevano più di un livello di significato per lui, che proteggeva con cura, ed erano quei livelli la cosa che non vedeva l’ora di scoprire uno alla volta e conoscere meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Spin-off da leggere dopo il capitolo: _Mistletoe_


	14. Gennaio 2026 (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Debraelq per aver risposto alle mie domande. A volte ne ho a bizzeffe. Probabilmente a questo capitolo ne seguiranno altri sei (poi un epilogo).  
> AVVERTIMENTO alla fine del capitolo – lo trovate dopo il testo, se avete bisogno di leggerlo prima. Niente di allarmante, giuro.

Dave si teneva la testa tra le mani e stava fissando un nodo del legno del tavolo in sala da pranzo, sperando che i farmaci avessero effetto presto. Stava sopportando i postumi della sbornia. Probabilmente era la peggiore dai tempi del college e l’unico che poteva incolpare era se stesso. Oltre alla sua apparente disponibilità ad assecondare i ridicoli suggerimenti alcolici di Harry. Vodka mischiata a vino di ribes frizzante. _Seriamente?!_ Se avesse alzato lo sguardo, avrebbe visto i poveri resti della notte precedente sparsi per il suo appartamento e non riusciva a farselo importare, perché aveva la nausea e si sentiva stupido e Kurt dormiva nel suo letto e lui non poteva fare niente a riguardo, perché ogni movimento richiedeva uno sforzo consapevole da parte sua. Quei pochi pensieri coerenti rimastigli erano concentrati a impedirgli di vomitare. Aveva bisogno che le pillole gli rimanessero nello stomaco per poter iniziare a _funzionare_ , cazzo.

Una mano fresca gli si posò sulla nuca e lui gemette, perché faceva pena e, cosa ancora più crudele, Kurt lo stava vedendo in questo stato, il peggiore, e avrebbe davvero dovuto pensarci un attimo, la sera prima, quando aveva accettato il primo drink.

“Devo ammettere di essere divertito…” mormorò quello, e Dave sapeva che probabilmente stesse sussurrando, ma la sua voce sembrò comunque rimbombargli in testa.

Si lasciò guidare, alzandosi dalla sedia e venendo accompagnato con cautela a letto. Kurt gli rimboccò le coperte, gli mise un panno fresco sugli occhi, sussurrò: “C’è un secchio per terra proprio di fianco a te,” e le tende vennero tirate, le luci si spensero, la porta si chiuse e lui venne avvolto da un silenzio caldo e buio.

 

Kurt non aveva paura del duro lavoro fisico. E dato che non poteva uscire a fare una corsa, al momento, e che non ci fosse un tapis-roulant in qualche angolo dell’appartamento, si buttò a capofitto nelle pulizie. Non sapeva cosa fare con tutte le bottiglie vuote, quindi le mise a un’estremità del bancone in cucina, fuori dai piedi. Avviò il primo carico di piatti nella lavastoviglie, lavando a mano i bicchieri più delicati. Raccolse gli avanzi di cibo e li buttò. Pulì con uno straccio umido le varie superfici appiccicaticce e aprì brevemente una finestra per cambiare l’aria del soggiorno, che sapeva ancora di alcol e troppi corpi stretti nello stesso posto. Strofinò le piastrelle in bagno e pulì il pavimento della cucina. Avrebbe passato l’aspirapolvere, se non fosse che il rumore avrebbe ucciso Dave, adesso.

Quando finalmente ebbe finito, si sentiva accaldato e decisamente sudaticcio, ma l’appartamento era di nuovo degno di quel nome. Aprì la porta della camera da letto, facendole fare un suono sussurrante mentre scivolava sulla moquette, ed estrasse il cellulare così da non dover accendere la luce. Poteva sentire il respiro ritmico e tranquillo di Dave, addormentato, e per un breve attimo fu tentato di raggomitolarsi di fianco a lui e basta. Invece prese semplicemente i suoi saponi e creme, dei vestiti puliti e si diresse in bagno, lasciando l’altro a riprendersi.

Dopo la doccia andò in salotto, accoccolandosi tra i cuscini, avvolgendosi attorno una coperta, e prese il blocco di fogli dalla borsa del portatile. Aveva fatto una lista mentre era sul volo di ritorno a L.A., cercando di ricordarsi i nomi della rubrica sul cellulare di Dave. Si era trasformata in una piccola ossessione e aveva persino discusso con Finn la differenza tra i fumetti della _DC_ e quelli _Marvel_ , perché sebbene gli sarebbe piaciuto molto pensare che gli fosse stato assegnato un supereroe come soprannome, era piuttosto sicuro che quelli fossero colleghi o compagni di squadra.

Suo fratello aveva menzionato qualcosa su una lega della giustizia e lui sospettava che forse i personaggi della _DC_ fossero colleghi poliziotti, mentre con quelli della _Marvel_ giocasse a football. Era solo una teoria, ma la sera prima era stata incredibilmente utile. Aveva incontrato praticamente tutte le persone che Dave e Mike conoscevano a Chicago ed era stato attentissimo al modo in cui venivano accolte dal primo. Era per quel motivo che non aveva postumi da smaltire. Ogni volta che aveva potuto, era sgattaiolato in camera e si era appuntato velocemente nomi e il modo in cui venivano salutati. Ovviamente, ciò gli si era ritorto contro un paio di volte, con gente che arrivava mentre lui stava cercando di raccapezzarsi su questo enigma… Esalò un piccolo sospiro, perché avrebbe semplicemente potuto fare uno squillo al cellulare e vedere che nome fosse apparso, ma gli sarebbe sembrato di barare.

Kate era _Principessa_. Il che doveva essere un parallelo tra il fatto che fosse inglese e l’avere lo stesso nome dell’attuale regina in Regno Unito. Era piuttosto sicuro che Harry fosse _Potter_ , _A-drain_ era Adrian e _Big D_ Mike. Era alquanto sicuro che fossero giusti, insieme a _Mercy_ e _Satana_. Tom avrebbe potuto essere _Tank_ , ma stava tirando a indovinare. Christine probabilmente era _Madre degli Incubi_. Non aveva idea di come chiamasse Karen e c’erano ancora così tante opzioni… Aveva notato che alcuni nomignoli venivano usati spesso, mentre altri mai, sebbene non avesse ancora scorto uno schema. E a volte erano usati solo per il primo saluto, poi si passava al loro vero nome.

Usando gli appunti riuscì a risolvere un’altra decina di pseudonimi, ma non ancora il suo. Al diavolo. Aveva esaurito la pazienza. Estrasse il cellulare e selezionò il contatto di Dave: la foto di lui mezzo nudo steso sul letto riempì lo schermo e Kurt si morse il labbro, con la bocca improvvisamente asciutta. Non sapeva bene come l’altro avrebbe reagito se l’avesse vista. Certo, ne aveva una di sé quasi nella stessa posizione, ma era su una parete dell’appartamento e sicuramente era stata scattata con il suo permesso.

Decise di non avere l’energia per pensarci, adesso, e iniziò la chiamata, interrompendola prima che la linea venisse attivata o che la suoneria iniziasse a suonare. Comparve una foto, ma si ricordava di quando Dave gliel’aveva fatta. Indossava una delle sue magliette, i capelli sparavano in ogni direzione, la faccia era attraversata dalle linee lasciategli dal cuscino e aveva un aspetto _orribile_. Sotto di essa c’era scritto _Saltarocce_.

“Saltarocce?” borbottò confuso.

L’unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era una cavalletta e non riusciva a capire cosa c’entrasse. Era un _insetto_? Avrebbe preferito essere _PazzoScatenato_ , almeno sapeva cosa significasse. Prese il portatile, terminando lo stand-by e selezionando un motore di ricerca, quindi digitò _salta rocce_. Aspettò che i risultati si caricassero e cliccò sulle immagini. Era un pinguino. Un fottutissimo pinguino. Era ancora confuso, però, e stava combattendo l’impulso di andare a scuotere l’altro per svegliarlo e chiedergli che diamine significasse. Perché voleva saperlo, ma soddisfare ora la sua curiosità e aspettare che Dave si svegliasse da solo (e con una minore possibilità di vomitargli addosso) erano alla pari tra loro. Sbuffò con fare seccato e mise entrambi i telefoni sul tavolino, chiudendo il computer e mordicchiandosi il labbro.

 

La bocca gli sembrava felpata ed era sicuro che il suo alito potesse fondere il metallo. Dave si mosse lentamente, non sentendosi ancora al massimo, ma di certo meglio di quella mattina. Cioè di cinque ore fa. La stanza era ancora buia, ma anche soffocante e fastidiosamente calda; non se la sentiva di arrischiarsi ad aprire le tende, però, non ancora. Entrò nel bagno annesso: lavarsi i denti era in cima alle sue priorità. E anche al secondo posto, probabilmente, perché gli sembrava che ci fosse _altra_ lanuggine sul primo strato di lanuggine.

L’aria nell’ingresso era rinfrescante mentre si dirigeva verso il soggiorno. Rimase nell’ombra della soglia per qualche momento e si limitò a guardare. Kurt era raggomitolato sul divano e leggeva uno dei suoi libri, malgrado non avesse idea di quale fosse. Si era avvolto nella coperta che teneva sullo schienale del sofà e, man mano che iniziò a concentrarsi su cose che non fossero l’uomo nella stanza, si accorse che il salotto era stato pulito e messo in ordine – _merda;_ come se non si fosse sentito abbastanza in colpa.

“Non dovevi pulire tu… Ci avrei pensato io.” _Prima o poi_.

“Non ti preoccupare, l’ho solo trasformato nel mio esercizio quotidiano. Come ti senti?”

“Meglio…” rispose, stringendo gli occhi mentre entrava nella luce brillante della stanza per sederglisi di fianco.

“Bene. Ehm. Hai parlato con Blaine di recente?”

“Che? No. Perché avrei voluto parlargli?”

“Oh. Giusto. Okay… allora mi potresti spiegare questa cosa?”

Dave prese il foglio che gli stava porgendo. Sembrava che fosse stato spiegazzato e appiattito più volte e studiandolo si rese conto che era la lista dei suoi contatti nella rubrica del cellulare, accanto ai quali Kurt aveva elencato una bella quantità dei suoi amici, cercando di farli combaciare.

“È un po’ da _stalker_ , sai, sbirciare la mia rubrica…” commentò, benché non gliene importasse davvero, ma l’altro lo stava fissando come se avesse scoperto qualcosa di cui avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi. “Che c’è? Cosa c’è da spiegare?”

“Un pinguino?”

“Cosa? Cos’hanno che non va i pinguini?” rispose lui; non era al massimo della forma, non se la sentiva di affrontare qualsiasi smacco Kurt avesse con quegli uccelli. “Senti, posso cambiarlo, se vuoi. Insomma… se ti dà così fastidio…”

“No. No, mi sto comportando da stupido e ho reagito in maniera eccessiva. Va tutto bene. Davvero. Ma un pinguino?! _Seriamente_?”

“Ehm… okay. Tu lo sai che non penso a te come a un pinguino, vero? Voglio dire…” s’interruppe, perché quello lo stava guardando intentamente, come se questo fosse un problema importante. Si sporse verso di lui e gli prese una mano, attirandolo goffamente tra le braccia, mezzo steso sul suo grembo.

“Quando ti telefono non penso a un _pinguino_ , okay? Penso al modo in cui cadevano i tuoi capelli, con piccole ciocche che spuntavano verso l’alto come piume, perché eravamo stati troppo occupati a fare del sesso straordinario per fermarci e guardarci allo specchio. Penso al tuo sorriso sexy e assonnato quando ti svegli con un’erezione e al tuo aspetto quando non indossi altro che una mia maglietta. Sei _uno_ _schianto_ , quando sei così. Cazzo, quanto sei bello,” ripeté, serissimo su ogni parola, ma tenne per sé il fatto che, per lui, quel nome indicava anche il momento in cui si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Kurt.

“Oh,” disse quest’ultimo, espirando dolcemente e con aria un po’ imbarazzata, osservandosi le mani. Dave cambiò lievemente posizione per mettersi più comodo e quello si stese del tutto, posando la testa sul suo grembo. Lui passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, pettinandolo dolcemente, e Kurt fece un piccolo suono soddisfatto.

“Mi dici anche gli altri?”

“I soprannomi?”

Kurt annuì e lui fece spallucce, perché per lui non faceva differenza, i suoi amici l’avevano preso per il culo da anni per la lista dei nomi strambi in rubrica. Teneva i contatti dei suoi genitori e delle sorelle normali, solo perché il personale di servizi di emergenza avrebbe cercato voci del genere. Aveva anche dei _Contatti di Emergenza_ programmati nel telefonino, ma nessuno li aveva mai dovuti usare finora. Iniziò dal primo nome.

 

Il ragionamento di Dave l’aveva frastornato un po’. Non riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi al momento, aveva troppa paura di cosa ci avrebbe trovato. Era piuttosto sicuro che Dave l’amasse e quella possibilità era un po’ troppo travolgente adesso, essendosi reso conto e avendo accettato solo da poco i propri sentimenti. Avvertiva la verità in quello che gli aveva detto Mercedes la settimana prima, però: l’altro l’avrebbe aspettato, il che semplicemente rinforzava la sua sensazione istintiva riguardo a quello che provava per lui. Per un breve istante ebbe voglia di scoppiare a ridere, perché era una pazzia, ma non avrebbe cambiato nulla.

Si lasciò avvolgere dalla voce dell’altro, perché voleva davvero sentire i motivi che l’avevano portato a quei soprannomi. Aveva sentito parlare di associazione di parole e, se quelle erano le cose che associava a quel nome, allora… gli sarebbe andato bene. Era felice di non averlo cambiato, di non averlo svegliato o di aver fatto un’altra azione melodrammatica. Avrebbe dovuto ricordarselo. Chiedere e basta. Con calma. Dave gliel’avrebbe detto. Se non voleva farlo, allora gliel’avrebbe fatto sapere. Pensò al tatuaggio e seppe di poter chiedere di nuovo che glielo spiegasse, e probabilmente avrebbe avuto una risposta completa, ma adesso…

Stava imparando una marea d’informazioni completamente inutili, alcune più interessanti di altre. Che Santana era _Satana_ solo perché quando l’aveva chiamata _Angelo_ , lei l’aveva minacciato di staccargli le palle e cuocerle allo spiedo. _Mercy_ era il modo in cui Mike chiamava Mercedes. _Hulk_ a quanto pareva era un tizio irlandese di nome Ian che aveva incontrato il giorno di San Patrizio, completamente dipinto di verde. _KeKe_ era Keegan, perché al college si vestiva da drag queen e si esibiva per guadagnare un po’ di soldi. La _Madre degli Incubi_ era Christine, perché lo spaventava ancora di più della sua vera madre. Karen era _GMaiuscola_ , e la G stava per guai, perché erano ciò che si portava sempre appresso, sebbene fosse chiaro che Dave stesse sorridendo mentre lo spiegava.

Aveva azzeccato alcuni soprannomi e la sua teoria si rivelò corretta; l’altro ammise di non aver pensato che Kurt conoscesse la differenza tra i fumetti _DC_ e _Marvel_. Quando ammise di aver chiamato Finn per farsi aiutare, il suo corpo tremò, scosso dalle risate, e gli raccontò di come Az avesse scoperto AJ e il suo ragazzo Jason che leggevano i suoi vecchi volumetti, oltre al suo commento sul fatto che li stessero apprezzando per motivi del tutto diversi. Era il turno di Kurt di ridere e si chiese se avesse dovuto farlo notare anche a suo fratello, il quale ogni tanto comprava ancora qualche albo, portandoselo segretamente a casa come se fosse una rivista pornografica.

Si sentiva al caldo e comodo e nel posto _giusto_. E aveva ancora dieci giorni interi per goderselo, prima di dover tornare a Los Angeles, supponendo che non ci fosse un’emergenza costumi tra ora e il giorno della partenza. Aveva del lavoro di cui occuparsi, ovviamente, non poteva lasciare che si accumulasse, altrimenti si sarebbe trovato con gli impegni di settimane in arretrato e tempo insufficiente per recuperare. Ma anche Dave doveva lavorare e lui era abbastanza certo di essersi portato tutto quello di cui avesse bisogno per assicurarsi una settimana produttiva.

Le dita di Dave gli stavano letteralmente massaggiando la testa e lo stava trovando incredibilmente rilassante, avrebbe potuto addormentarsi così; si chiese se l’altro avesse voglia di unirsi a lui a letto. Si era appena reso conto di quanto fosse stanco, come se un grande peso gli stesse fluendo attraverso il corpo. Dave era silenzioso da qualche minuto ormai e lui era piuttosto sicuro che l’origine del nomignolo _Zebra_ gli sarebbe sempre stata ignota. Azzardò a lanciargli un’occhiata e, come volevasi dimostrare, i suoi occhi erano chiusi, ma le dita continuavano a muoversi, sebbene in modo più lento e gentile.

“Forza… andiamo a letto…” disse Kurt, muovendosi adagio, volendo preservare la languidezza sonnolenta.

“Mmm? Stavo solo riposando gli occhi…”

“Benissimo, vieni a farli riposare a letto, mentre io dormo,” mormorò lui, tirandogli piano la mano e facendolo alzare, ammiccando in modo confuso, e lui non poté resistere, sporgendosi verso di lui e baciandolo. Non c’era nulla di affrettato o urgente e Kurt gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita; era una bella sensazione.

 

Fu strano uscire per andare a lavoro. Kurt si era organizzato al tavolo in sala da pranzo, estraendo un portatile, un _Tablet_ e una pila di pezzi di stoffa da una piccola borsa. Gli ultimi quattro giorni erano stati una specie di vacanza casalinga per Dave. Avevano fatto sesso, erano rimasti a letto a leggere, guardato un paio di film e parlato praticamente di tutto tranne di a che punto fosse la loro relazione. E l’altro poteva negarlo quanto voleva, ma _era_ una relazione e lo era stata per lui fin da ottobre.

Pensava che anche Kurt se ne fosse reso conto, l’aveva beccato a guardarlo un paio di volte e tra di loro si era sviluppata quest’abitudine di non parlarne. Almeno non per adesso, perché l’avrebbero fatto, prima o poi. Sapeva che avrebbero affrontato l’argomento, ma per ora sembravano semplicemente starsi godendo la compagnia reciproca e il modo in cui sembravano aver incastrato così facilmente le loro abitudini quotidiane per farle combaciare o integrarle.

Erano andati a correre insieme sui tapis-roulant della palestra del condominio e, mentre Kurt allungava i muscoli, lui aveva fatto delle serie di _kata_. Avevano fatto la doccia insieme, erano andati a cena con Mike e Mercedes e Dave voleva che ciò divenisse parte della sua vita. Ma via via che ogni giorno finiva, sapeva che si avvicinava il ritorno a L.A. dell’altro. Almeno questa volta quando si sarebbero salutati, avrebbe saputo quando l’avrebbe visto la prossima. A differenza di questa piccola visita improvvisata con cui l’aveva sorpreso, presentandosi da lui l’ultimo giorno dell’anno con una valigia, chiedendo il permesso di restare. Come se avesse mai potuto dire di no. Kurt non gli aveva dato alcun indizio di pianificare in anticipo le sue visite, erano tutte decise sul momento, ma Dave aveva un viaggio di lavoro a Los Angeles il mese prossimo, per una conferenza.

Si era già organizzato, allungando i tre giorni di permesso con altri due prima della conferenza e quattro dopo, ottenendo poco più di una settimana nella vita di Kurt. Era pieno di una lieve apprensione all’idea, perché sembrava frenetica e zeppa di persone che lui non aveva mai incontrato e un ex-ragazzo che ormai non gli piaceva più ma che continuava a orbitare ai confini del suo circolo d’amici. Non vedeva l’ora di partire, però, di vedere finalmente dove abitava e dormiva, scoprire cosa faceva nella sua vita quotidiana.

Entrò nella stazione di polizia e salutò le persone che incrociò – e non sapeva se se lo stesse immaginando, ma gli sembrava che gli stessero sorridendo più del solito. Iniziò ad avere dei seri sospetti quando vide una tazza di caffè venire sollevata in brindisi verso di lui per la quinta volta. _Che diavolo sta succedendo?_ Aprì la porta dell’ufficio e sbirciò verso l’’alto, aspettandosi la caduta di un secchio di vernice o di coriandoli o qualcosa di altrettanto seccante. Niente. Karen era seduta alla sua scrivania con un’aria fin troppo impegnata per le otto e mezza di un lunedì mattina dopo una settimana di vacanza. Quello però poteva non essere così strano. Questa settimana avrebbero dovuto recuperare il tempo delle ferie, almeno un po’. Controllò tavolo e sedia alla ricerca di possibili scherzi, quindi si sedette. Il suo senso dell’umorismo e la natura accomodante erano ben noti, quindi sembrava essere sempre la prima cavia per un nuovo dispetto, perché avrebbe riso insieme agli altri. L’atmosfera che l’aveva accolto fin dall’inizio gli diceva che stesse bollendo qualcosa in pentola, ma non era successo niente. Per ora.

Fu solo quando andò a prendersi del caffè alle undici che un foglio appeso nella sala ristoro catturò la sua attenzione. La _Serata Karaoke_. Ogni fottutissimo anno. Si avvicinò e, come si aspettava, trovò la ‘sua’ firma per ben… otto volte. Otto. E non una sola volta la scrittura assomigliava anche lontanamente alla sua. Anzi, era piuttosto sicuro che l’autrice di almeno tre firme fosse Karen.

“Non _di nuovo_ ,” borbottò; era la stessa storia da tre anni, i colleghi lo iscrivevano alla serata di karaoke. Non sapeva cantare, motivo per il quale non si iscriveva mai, ma ogni fottutissimo anno cedeva e accettava di andare con gli altri. A quanto pareva ascoltarlo massacrare una canzone faceva sentire tutti meglio a proposito dei loro talenti musicali. O mancanza degli stessi. Ogni squadra di cui aveva fatto parte era sempre arrivata ultima, il suo punteggio li faceva sempre sprofondare in coda, ma di solito vincevano il premio sportività.

Quando rientrò in ufficio, lo sguardo gli cadde sulla collega, la quale stava cercando (senza successo) di darsi un’aria innocente.

“Potrebbero chiedermelo a basta…”

“Beh, credo che pensino che diresti di no.”

“Già. Beh, il condizionamento del gruppo vince ancora…” sospirò, e non gli dispiaceva davvero andare, ma invece di uscire a cena con Kurt venerdì sera sarebbe andato a un bar-karaoke con una cinquantina dei suoi colleghi. E se Kurt avesse deciso di unirsi a loro, beh… “Le persone al di fuori del distretto possono venire, vero?”

“Sì, perché? Vuoi che Kurt venga ad ammirare la tua umiliazione?”

“Kurt mi ha visto fare ben di peggio che cantare male e sto pensando più che altro di iscriverlo…”

Lei però aveva beccato una delle poche cose sulle quali si sentiva insicuro, a proposito della sua relazione. Aveva visto l’altro solo con Blaine e sapeva che l’ex-Usignolo sapesse cantare bene quanto lui, poi gli uomini che erano venuti dopo di lui, beh, non aveva alcuna informazione su di loro, ma supponeva che avessero tutti avuto un’inclinazione musicale. Sapeva a livello di logica che non fosse importante, ma non riusciva a fermare il timore irrazionale, sebbene sapesse di non mostrare agli altri che avesse delle preoccupazioni.

“Davvero? Sa cantare?”

“Lui… sì. Sì, sa cantare.”

“Abbastanza bene da controbilanciarti?”

“Fottiti,” mugugnò, ma annuì; benché non l’avesse ascoltato cantare davvero dal liceo, l’aveva _sentito_ canticchiare a bassa voce e si metteva sempre a intonare una melodia a bocca chiusa; Dave pensava che la musica gli scorresse nel sangue. “Avrebbe potuto basarci la carriera, se l’avesse voluto.”

“Seriamente? E sta con te?!”

“Fottiti,” ripeté, ed era un po’ incazzato adesso, perché non era _così_ rozzo. Aveva una conoscenza musicale. Sapeva suonare uno strumento! Era solo per il canto che era negato. Non poteva essere bravo in tutto, cazzo! Kurt non stava con lui perché sapeva o non sapeva cantare o… Prese un bel respiro profondo, lanciò un’occhiataccia alla donna, intenta a osservarlo con sopracciglia leggermente sollevate, e tornò a lavorare.

Ricevette il primo messaggio verso le quattro di pomeriggio ed era piuttosto innocuo: _Ti sto pensando_. Non sapeva bene come rispondere, quindi non lo fece, avrebbe sempre potuto dire di essere stato occupato. Trenta minuti dopo ne arrivò un altro: _Ho trovato il cassetto dei balocchi_. Emise un piccolo sbuffo e deglutì, perché prese una alla volta quelle parole avevano poco significato. Messe insieme così, però, avevano fatto scattare gli ingranaggi della sua mente ed era indeciso tra il pensare che Kurt fosse un piccolo ficcanaso e il chiedersi cosa avesse intenzione di fare adesso… E, al diavolo, aveva bisogno di saperlo.

_Trovato qualcosa di tuo gradimento?_ gli rispose, iniziando a tamburellare le dita a un ritmo familiare. _Può darsi. Ho sempre avuto un debole per le cose luccicanti_. Il cuore e il suo pene ebbero uno spasmo, perché possedeva solo una cosa luccicante: un _dildo_ trasparente di silicone con all’interno brillantini e una specie di polvere riflettente e tridimensionale che l’attraversava da cima a fondo. Era segretamente uno dei suoi _sex toy_ preferiti e probabilmente stava per saltare in cima alla lista.

Non sapeva se mandargli un SMS o chiamarlo o… Karen era in ufficio con lui e lo stava guardando e Dave si rese conto di stare tamburellando le dita. Chiuse la mano immediatamente e con aria colpevole, evitando il suo sguardo, perché quell’abitudine lo tradiva _sempre_ e lei era la sua partner da troppo tempo per non riconoscerla e sapere cosa implicasse. Lei stava ridacchiando, divertita, e Dave era alquanto sicuro di stare arrossendo. Senza guardarla, sedendosi sulla mano destra e usando l’altra per digitare il testo, rispose: _Non dirmi che lo stai usando. Mi ucciderai_.

Non passarono neanche trenta secondi. _Okay. Non te lo dirò. Mi piaci da vivo_.

“ _Cazzo_.” Non si accorse di averlo detto e, quando sollevò lo sguardo, trovò l’altra con un’espressione fin troppo ilare e intenta a indicargli la porta con un cenno della mano.

“Forza… Vai a casa a scoparti il tuo ragazzo, muoviti…”

“Io-” non sapeva davvero come risponderle, perché era esattamente quello che voleva fare. “Ci vediamo domani.”

 

L’appetito sessuale di Kurt era ai massimi storici. Aveva scoperto che più sesso faceva con Dave, più voleva farne. Il che l’aveva portato a dare la caccia ai suoi giocattoli. Erano stati menzionati e sapeva che fossero in camera da letto, quindi si era messo a cercarli. In _effetti_ gli era stato detto di comportarsi come se fosse a casa propria… Li aveva esaminati tutti, incuriosito, perché l’altro aveva una collezione piuttosto estesa, cosa che per qualche motivo trovava sorprendente. Ed eccitante. L’idea di qualcuno che li usasse con Dave o che quest’ultimo li usasse con _Kurt_ …

Allora aveva mandato il primo messaggio.

Poi aveva estratto i vari _dildo_ , vibratori e _butt-plug_ , le piume, le palette, le pinze per i capezzoli, gli anelli, le corde, le manette, un paio di bende per gli occhi e alcune cose che non riusciva a identificare con assoluta certezza, ma poteva indovinarne l’uso piuttosto facilmente. Non c’era nulla che gli provocasse un senso di allarme, ma il suo battito cardiaco era aumentato e a quel punto aveva mandato il secondo SMS. Se doveva essere eccitato e non poterci fare nulla, allora Dave poteva anche esserne partecipe.

Ottenne una risposta questa volta e si rese conto che probabilmente era inappropriato messaggiare con lui mentre era a lavoro, ma… non aveva detto nulla di _esplicito_. Osservò gli oggetti sparsi davanti a sé e passò le dita su un _dildo_ trasparente con dentro dei brillantini, ventidue centimetri in lunghezza e dodici di circonferenza. _Carino_. Si mordicchiò il pollice e inviò il terzo. Sapeva cos’avrebbe fatto adesso e non l’avrebbe esattamente _detto_ a Dave, ma sperava di dargli qualche incentivo per tornare dritto a casa.

Mise da parte un anello e il giocattolo, come anche un flaconcino intatto di lubrificante, poi rimise il resto nel cassetto. Si spogliò velocemente, poi tornò alla cassettiera e prese una T-shirt che sapeva piacesse all’altro quando la indossava. Il cellulare trillò di fianco a sé, ma lo ignorò finché non fu sul letto, tirando giù le lenzuola e mettendosi comodo. Controllò l’ora, poi il messaggio.

_Non dirmi che lo stai usando. Mi ucciderai_.

Beh, non lo stava _ancora_ usando, ma era alquanto sicuro che questi fossero dettagli. Mandò la risposta e gettò il telefono oltre il lato del letto. Sarebbe stato troppo occupato per mandare altri SMS e pensava di avergli dato un’idea piuttosto chiara di quello che stava per fare. Mancavano dieci minuti alle cinque, quindi dedusse che l’altro sarebbe arrivato tra venticinque o quaranta minuti al massimo.

Aveva scelto un anello regolabile, perché non ne aveva usato uno da tempo, e lo strinse con attenzione – il solo fatto che lo stesse facendo, con l’intento di farsi trovare da Dave in attesa e pronto, gli stava facendo fluire il sangue nel pene. Si carezzò dal petto all’inguine gentilmente, non volendo iniziare troppo presto i festeggiamenti, ma certamente voleva essere eretto, sgocciolante e disperato per quando l’altro sarebbe tornato. Si massaggiò finché non ebbe una mezza erezione, sapendo che si sarebbe solo riempita e irrigidita man mano che andava avanti.

Si spalmò il lubrificante sulle dita, senza perdere tempo o cercare di apparire sexy. Al momento ogni azione aveva uno scopo ben preciso e tutto quello che doveva fare era pensare che fosse Dave a toccarlo o che stesse anche solo guardando. S’infilò dentro un dito, aprendosi e gemendo piano. C’era una lieve fitta di dolore lasciata dalla volta scorsa, niente che non sarebbe scomparso a breve, comunque. Si prese il suo tempo, aspettando che il fastidio scomparisse del tutto prima di inserire un secondo dito. Il bruciore tornò per poco tempo e si costrinse a rilassarsi, separando le falangi e iniziando a pomparle dentro e fuori.

Le estrasse completamente, aggiunse dell’altro gel e ne reinserì tre. Era più difficile e l’angolazione era scomoda; si sentì tremendamente felice che Dave non fosse lì a guardarlo, perché gli sembrava di essersi incastrato nei propri arti, tutto contorto com’era, e sebbene l’eccitazione stesse aumentando inesorabilmente, non si sentiva particolarmente sensuale al momento. Buffo? Di certo. Eccitato? Sicuramente… Sexy? Mica tanto… Sentì il breve trillo del cellulare e ansimò una risata strozzata, perché di certo non si sarebbe fermato per controllarlo.

Torse le dita, tentando di raggiungere un punto più a fondo possibile, allungandosi e girandosi, mentre i muscoli delle braccia cominciavano a tremare e veniva invaso dal calore. Si sentiva la pelle stretta addosso. Allungò una mano in cerca del _dildo_ , avvolgendo le dita attorno al silicone, e tolse quelle dentro di sé, pulendole sul lenzuolo prima di ricoprire il giocattolo con abbondante lubrificante. Voleva che Dave fosse in grado di affondargli dentro senza sforzo e, cazzo, sperava che fosse duro quando sarebbe arrivato, perché sarebbe esploso se avesse dovuto aspettare troppo.

Sollevò un po’ di più le gambe, infilandosi un cuscino sotto i fianchi con una mano per aiutarsi. Non aveva idea di quanto l’avrebbe tirata avanti. Si dimenò un po’, scegliendo una posizione comoda, quindi mise il _dildo_ in corrispondenza della sua apertura, espirò, spinse verso il basso col corpo e verso l’alto con la mano e s’impose di _rilassarsi_.

“Oh _cazzo_ …” disse, con voce innaturalmente alta nella stanza vuota.

Se lo spinse dentro lentamente, estraendolo per poi andare un po’ più a fondo. L’altra mano era sull’erezione, cercando di andare allo stesso ritmo, brevi carezze accennate dopo quelle lunghe e decise. Controllò il corpo finché non riuscì a infilarlo tutto dentro e a sentire delle gocce di sudore che iniziavano a formarglisi sulle tempie e si morse un labbro, iniziando a inarcare il corpo verso l’alto. Mosse il _dildo_ , spingendolo verso il basso e… _oh cazzo_. Ripeté l’azione. E di nuovo. E ancora. Finché il pene non fu duro e gocciolante nella sua presa e usò i liquidi pre-orgasmici per alleviare un po’ della frizione.

“Dio _santo_ …”

“Cazzo… _Dave_! Non ho sentito la porta…”

“Non mi stupisce… Dio, sei bellissimo. Non fermarti.”

Non lo fece: il fatto che lui fosse qui, ora, che si stesse spogliando freneticamente mentre gli occhi guizzavano avanti e indietro per osservare ogni punto del suo corpo lo stava rendendo ancora più eccitato e faceva _quasi_ male. Quindi Dave salì in ginocchio sul letto, intrufolandogli le mani sotto la maglietta, passandole lungo il petto e i fianchi, afferrandogli le cosce e spingendogli indietro le gambe.

“Magnifico. Semplicemente… magnifico,” esalò, posando la mano sopra il giocattolo, e Kurt tolse la propria. Dave scelse un ritmo diverso, spingendolo velocemente dentro, prima di trascinarlo lentamente fuori, in modo cauto, e lui riusciva a sentire il peso piacevolmente caldo e pieno della sua lunghezza contro la parte inferiore della coscia.

“È molto meglio di quanto avessi immaginato…” ammise, e Kurt non riuscì a trattenere il piccolo gemito che gli scivolò tra le labbra, pensando che l’avesse immaginato in quel modo. “Quando hai addosso la mia maglietta… è quasi meglio di quando sei nudo.”

“Posso toglierla…”

“No. È perfetto… tu sei perfetto. Cazzo, Kurt- Non ne hai idea…”

Era piuttosto sicuro di _avercela_ un’idea, a giudicare dal modo in cui quello stava guardando il _sex toy_ scivolargli dentro e fuori, e tremò, volendo raggiungere e avvicinandosi all’orgasmo mentre Dave gli stimolava la prostata. Aveva smesso di toccarsi. Voleva averlo dentro di sé.

“Okay… lasciami soltanto…”

Si accorse di aver parlato a voce alta – _bene_. Perché non sarebbe riuscito ad aspettare ancora a lungo. L’altro aveva afferrato, aperto e si stava infilando un preservativo in un movimento perfezionato dalla pratica. Fletté i muscoli delle gambe e Dave dovette accorgersene, perché gli posò un veloce bacio sulla caviglia, poi sul ginocchio… Il _dildo_ venne estratto e lui inspirò alla sensazione, poi però Dave stava facendo pressione per entrare, guidandogli con le mani le gambe attorno a sé, posando poi le dita sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo verso di sé mentre Kurt si muoveva in avanti.

“Così bello…” sibilò, e Kurt era d’accordo, perché erano migliorati, benché non avesse idea di come ciò fosse possibile.

Erano più sicuri dei rispettivi corpi, avevano imparato _molte_ cose nelle ultime due settimane sulle loro reazioni a letto. Aveva scoperto che Dave emettesse raramente, a volte mai, liquidi pre-orgasmici e che a volte manteneva per un po’ l’erezione dopo essere venuto. Soffriva davvero il solletico ai capezzoli, ma leccarglieli quando era vicino all’orgasmo lo faceva gemere di piacere. Gli piaceva ricevere un po’ di dolore, ma non sembrava volerne infliggere. Probabilmente c’erano altre dozzine di cose che aveva imparato ma non si era ancora reso conto di sapere. Dave si mosse e il suo corpo era teso come un arco: era evidente che si stesse trattenendo e ciò non era quello che voleva Kurt, non era quello per cui aveva trascorso quasi mezzora a prepararsi.

“Dave… cazzo… Più _forte_ …”

“Io-”

“ _Più forte_.”

Quello sembrò esitare, poi i suoi fianchi scattarono in avanti e Kurt ansimò, sorpreso, e gemette un _‘sì’_. Ciò sembrò dargli tutto l’incoraggiamento di cui aveva bisogno, perché la sua presa divenne più decisa, aprendolo di più per poter andare ancora più a fondo quando spingeva. Kurt stava spingendosi in avanti con una mano stretta alla testiera, avendo allacciato una gamba attorno all’altro più in alto che poteva e tenendosi l’altra premuta al petto, perché lo voleva forte e a fondo, ne aveva _bisogno_. Era ormai durissimo e la sua erezione era più scura del solito e voleva che in qualche modo l’altro si facesse crescere una terza mano per masturbarlo perché _mancava così fottutamente poco_! Dave però uscì e lui s’indignò per praticamente un secondo prima di essere fermato dall’espressione sul suo volto.

“Sopra di me…” gli ordinò e Kurt si affrettò a obbedire, perché, _cazzo_ , così risolvevano tutto.

Si separarono per un massimo di dieci, quindici secondi, mentre Dave si teneva il pene dritto, stendendosi, poggiandosi ai cuscini così da poter guardare Kurt mettersi in posizione e lasciarsi aiutare dalla gravità mentre si abbassava: le gambe gli bruciavano, ma ciò impallidiva davanti alla fitta bruciante al proprio inguine. Si sollevò e, mentre tornava ad abbassarsi, l’altro spinse il bacino in alto – _porca puttana_ , era perfetto! Aumentò la velocità e Dave incontrò ogni spinta. Gemette quando sentì il suo forte palmo avvolgergli il membro, muovendolo freneticamente, con l’altra mano sul suo fianco e le dita che lo stringevano tanto da lasciargli dei lividi, fermando il suo movimento verso l’alto.

Kurt iniziò a imprecare, con le parole che si confondevano tra loro nei suoi mormorii, la tensione che si concentrava in un solo punto, poi il corpo più robusto si mosse sotto di lui, spingendo rapido il bacino verso l’alto, con entrambe le mani ora sulle sue natiche, separandole e portandolo verso il basso, incontro a ogni suo affondo. Kurt afferrò la propria erezione, massaggiandola velocemente mentre gli guardava il volto, e riusciva a vedere che fosse vicino all’orgasmo, ma non poteva sporgersi e leccare nulla, in quella posizione. Quindi usò la mano libera, portandola a graffiargli un capezzolo in modo deliberatamente violento, e Dave ebbe uno spasimo sotto di lui, spalancando gli occhi.

“Oh _cazzo_ …”

Sentendo quell’esclamazione e riconoscendo cosa implicasse, Kurt gemette e l’orgasmo lo travolse, impetuoso, potente, attraversandolo finché non gli parve che tutto il corpo formicolasse per il sollievo, e si lasciò andare, esausto, sostenendosi con le mani sul torace dell’altro, tremando e rendendosi a malapena conto degli schizzi di sperma con cui gli aveva decorato la peluria. Ogni suo muscolo stava ancora rabbrividendo quando Dave li girò di lato qualche momento dopo, scivolando fuori da lui e allungandogli le gambe, il che era un bene, perché adesso non riusciva a muoverle. Gli allentò l’anello, sfilandoglielo e posandogli un gentile bacio sul glande, facendolo sorridere.

“Non ho la più pallida idea di come farò a uscire tra un’ora e andare a insegnare karate. Non penso di riuscire a stare in piedi, ora come ora…” mormorò Dave e lui ghignò, perché se le cose stavano così, si riteneva soddisfatto dei propri sforzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTIMENTO: Uso di sex toys (altresì detti ‘il minimo indispensabile’, a seconda dei punti di vista). (E non dovevano neanche fare sesso in questo capitolo, LOL.)  
> Biscotti virtuali se riuscite a indovinare cosa fa sempre Dave quando pensa al sesso. ;) (Penso che sia piuttosto ovvio, a dirla tutta.)


	15. Gennaio 2026 (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non avrebbe dovuto esistere (ed ecco perché è più corto del solito). Si potrebbe dire che il protagonista qui sia l’angst. Ci sono dei punti davvero pesanti, ma c’è anche del fluff alla fine.  
> Infiniti ringraziamenti a Debraelq per avermi fatto da beta.  
> Il capitolo scorso mi sono dimenticata di dire che ho pubblicato _Mistletoe_ , se vi va di leggerla (si concentra sulla Mercedes di questo universo).

Martedì mattina Kurt incontrò un enorme ostacolo nell’ambito del suo lavoro. Osservò i piccoli pezzi di stoffa, una delle poche cose per le quali aveva bisogno di avere una presenza tangibile, e iniziò a imprecare. Gli era _sembrato_ che la tracolla fosse stata un po’ troppo leggera quando l’aveva preparata a lavoro: aveva lasciato uno degli album a L.A. Era una persona tattile, non riusciva a ideare un costume senza sapere la consistenza del tessuto. Aveva i suoi appunti, sapeva le percentuali che costituivano ogni stoffa necessaria, che fosse seta o cotone o ( _brivido_ ) lycra. Sapeva come cadesse e come si muovesse ogni tessuto che aveva con sé, quali fossero difficili da cucire, quali fondessero quando la temperatura del ferro era troppo alta. Quali fossero troppo lucidi per essere usati sotto le luci artificiali. Quali pizzicassero troppo e avrebbero dovuto essere foderati, altrimenti gli attori gli avrebbero fatto un culo così. Non poteva farne a meno per altri cinque giorni. Uno, forse. Ma non cinque.

Controllò tre volte tutte le valigie, assicurandosi che non l’avesse lasciato da qualche parte nell’appartamento di Dave. Sapeva di non averlo fatto, ma se ne accertò comunque. Quindi telefonò a Vicky.

“Hai visto il terzo campionario? Quello per il film di Claudestaff?”

_“Sì. Lo vedo di fronte a me. È sulla tua scrivania.”_

Lui corrugò la fronte, perché se fosse stato sulla sua scrivania allo studio, l’avrebbe di certo messo in borsa.

“Da quanto è lì?”

_“Oh, da ieri. Ce l’ho messo io.”_

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmare l’ondata di frustrazione. Era una _brava_ stagista, intelligente, che sapeva il fatto suo, con un eccellente occhio per i dettagli, ma aveva questi momenti di stupidità totale che era sicuro avessero il solo scopo di tirarlo fuori dai gangheri. Emise un lungo sospiro, perché sapeva che non lo stesse facendo apposta e a volte gli ricordava Finn. Un Finn più giovane e femmina.

“Fantastico. Non l’ho perso. Ne avrei bisogno per completare i primi schizzi.”

_“Ma sei a Chicago…”_

Imprecò a mezza voce, perché se lei non fosse stata così sveglia quando doveva davvero fare il suo lavoro, se ne sarebbe sbarazzato dopo i primi due giorni, se non meno.

“Ne sono consapevole, Vicky. Probabilmente mi vedrai domani.”

Mise giù prima che lei gli potesse chiedere perché e si strofinò lo schermo del cellulare contro la fronte. Non voleva tornare a Los Angeles. Era nel bel mezzo dei dieci giorni di vacanza e sì, avrebbe _potuto_ volare là ed essere di ritorno lo stesso giorno… ma non era esattamente un divertimento e dover volare lì, per poi tornare, solo per dover risalire su un aereo domenica… E ora doveva chiamare Dave e dirglielo. Non era proprio sicuro di _cosa_ gli avrebbe detto, perché non aveva ancora deciso il da farsi. Al diavolo, magari gli sarebbe venuta in mente una soluzione mentre gli parlava.

“Ehi… Scusa se ti chiamo a lavoro,” iniziò, fermandosi subito, perché _davvero_ non voleva dire quello che doveva.

_“Tutto bene. Non avrei risposto se fossi stato occupato. Sono solo in ufficio con le mie scartoffie…”_

“Okay. Ehm. Bene, allora. Senti… devo tornare a L.A. Ho lasciato uno dei miei album con i campionari a lavoro e non posso andare avanti col progetto che ho iniziato senza quello… Ed è proprio… una sfiga. Ma ne ho davvero bisogno.”

_“Che sfortuna davvero.”_

Riusciva a sentire la delusione nella sua voce e rimase in silenzio perché si sentiva già una merda.

_“Allora, andrai tu a prenderlo o te lo fai portare dalla tua stagista?”_

“Io… aspetta. Cos’hai detto?”

_“Ho-”_

“No, ti ho sentito. È fatta! Sei un genio. Meraviglioso! Grazie. Ci vediamo quando torni a casa,” affermò, mettendo giù senza salutare, ma la soluzione di fare venire qui Vicky con il campionario era perfetta e, benché lei potesse avere la testa tra le nuvole a volte, non aveva fatto alcun casino quando si trattava di lavoro… finora. Lo richiamò velocemente e Dave gli rispose con un _‘pronto’_ molto divertito.

“Scusa, non volevo chiuderti il telefono in faccia. Ho solo bisogno di chiamare Vicky. Spero che la tua giornata stia andando bene. Ci vediamo dopo! Ciao!”

_“Ciao.”_

E forse Dave stava per dire qualcos’altro, ma lui non avrebbe potuto saperlo, perché praticamente gli aveva chiuso il telefono in faccia di nuovo. _Ops_.

 

Quando Dave tornò a casa mercoledì sera dopo il lavoro, venne accolto dall’esclamazione: “Tu devi essere il migliore amico di Kurt!” Inarcò un sopracciglio verso quest’ultimo e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo come risposta.

“Vicky. La mia migliore _amica_ è una donna nera di nome Mercedes. Non un uomo bianco di nome Dave. Lo _sai_.”

“Oh. Giusto. Ma allora perché stai da lui?”

“Perché il sesso è meglio qui che da Mercedes,” ribatté Kurt con un’espressione stoica, e lui scoppiò a ridere, attraversando l’ingresso per andare a togliersi il completo. Non era certo di cosa si sarebbe dovuto aspettare dalla ragazza. Era amichevole e chiacchierava un sacco e, da come ne parlava ieri Kurt, era ovvio che lo facesse impazzire. Era impossibile non trovarla spassosissima. Quando tornò da loro a piedi nudi e con addosso una T-shirt e dei jeans, andò dritto in cucina. Il computer di lei era acceso di fianco a quello del suo capo, sul tavolo; Kurt le stava spiegando che un colletto aveva bisogno di essere ricamato e lei gli stava facendo delle domande che _non_ lo stavano frustrando. Le stava invece rispondendo con corte frasi descrittive.

Preparò la cena per tre, prima di uscire per gli allenamenti, lasciando a Kurt la macchina così da poter riaccompagnare Vicky all’aeroporto. Era piuttosto felice di averla potuta incontrare: sarebbe stata una faccia sconosciuta in meno per quando sarebbe andato in California, il mese successivo, benché da quanto avesse detto Kurt avrebbe incontrato soltanto poche persone, il che gli andava più che bene. Non vedeva l’ora di cominciare la vacanza, non aveva mai passato del tempo a L.A., tranne che in uno degli aeroporti sulla strada per uno dei vigneti che Greg aveva bisogno di visitare per lavoro. L’altro gli aveva promesso di prendersi un giorno di ferie, così da poter andare a fare le tipiche attività del turista insieme, e lui moriva dalla voglia di iniziare.

 

Erano nel bel mezzo della routine serale. E il fatto che ne avessero sviluppata una nei soli sette giorni che avevano passato insieme _non_ lo stava inquietando. Okay, magari _un pochino_ sì. Mentre Dave si stava lavando denti, il suo sguardo venne attratto dal cassetto. Lo stesso che aveva esplorato lunedì pomeriggio. Era bello grande, il più voluminoso in fondo al comò, alto circa quarantacinque centimetri, largo poco più di un metro e profondo circa novanta centimetri. Era un sacco di spazio per tenerci i _sex toys_. Ed era piuttosto pieno.

“Hai usato tutto quello che c’è lì dentro?” chiese Kurt, curioso, perché sebbene si fosse sempre ritenuto alquanto avventuroso, non aveva mai avuto accesso a tutto quel materiale, prima, e stava iniziando ad avere l’impressione di aver avuto una vita sessuale ridicolmente sciapa. Non che gli fosse mai dispiaciuta, ma era abbastanza sicuro che alcuni di quegli articoli equivalessero a una spolverata di zucchero o a qualche goccia di crema al cioccolato…

“Usato cosa?” domandò quello, con ancora lo spazzolino in bocca e affacciandosi alla soglia.

“Le cose lì dentro,” ripeté, indicando il cassetto incriminato con la mano, questa volta. Dave fece spallucce, riportando la testa in bagno, per poi entrare in camera con ancora una virgola bianca a un angolo delle labbra.

“Sì. La maggior parte. Non avrebbe senso tenerci cose che non mi piacciono o non uso…”

“Io… immagino tu abbia ragione. È solo che… Avevo solo pensato che tu non fossi molto avventuroso. Non chiedermi perché, non ne ho idea…”

“Beh, avrei potuto non esserlo. Ho solo avuto un colpo di culo con Keegan, credo. Gli piace variare, a letto, e ti ho detto che ha preso molto seriamente la mia educazione sessuale…” rispose, infilandosi sotto le coperte di fianco a lui, posandogli una mano sul fianco per attirarselo vicino.

“Quanto seriamente?”

Rimase un attimo in silenzio e Kurt si morse il labbro, guardandolo.

“Io… Quanto vuoi sapere? Insomma… c’è un sacco di roba. E la maggior parte è a proposito di Keegan…”

Lo osservò per un attimo, perché una cosa era sapere che esistessero degli ex-ragazzi, mentre conoscere i dettagli… E in particolare di un uomo ancora nella sua vita…

“Tu… Potresti rimanere sul generale?”

“Beh, non credo. Insomma, saprai comunque che è successo tutto con lui. Vuoi che te lo dica sotto forma di storia? Potrei, sai… C’erano una volta due giovanotti di nome… eeh… Damian e Kyle.”

Lo spintonò e l’altro rise; cominciò a rilassarsi e la mano di Dave aumentò lievemente la presa sul suo fianco. Quello si voltò supino e fissò per un momento il soffitto, quindi tornò a concentrarsi su Kurt.

“Keegan e io siamo diventati amici a un incontro PFLAG. Il primo a cui io sia mai andato. Ero con Mike e credo che lui avesse pensato che stessimo insieme – comunque, abbiamo fatto amicizia, poi lui si è reso conto che io e Mike eravamo solo amici e mi ha invitato a uscire…”

S’interruppe per un attimo e Kurt si sentì un po’ a disagio a sentirglielo raccontare: non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe provato una volta che l’altro avesse cominciato a parlare della natura più intima del loro rapporto. Sapeva che volesse ancora bene a Keegan, nello stesso modo in cui a lui era ancora caro Blaine.

“Keegan è stato il primo ragazzo gay a cui avessi parlato che non sembrasse… beh, uno stereotipo. Giocava a football e con i videogiochi e l’ _Xbox_. M’incuriosiva e io gli piacevo… ed era figo.”

Represse un sogghigno, cercando di immaginare Keegan con qualche anno in meno, perché aveva un bell’aspetto anche _adesso_. Si ricordava di essere stato sorpreso dal fatto che Dave avesse scelto un uomo più alto e massiccio di sé, ma mentre ascoltava la sua spiegazione, notò che il ragionamento avesse senso. Si ricordava di una cosa che gli aveva detto, del non avere paura di rompere Keegan, e ciò rendeva tutto ancora più logico.

“Ancora non ero del tutto a mio agio con l’essere gay. Keegan si era ‘incaricato’ di farmi trovare qualcosa che mi piacesse del mio orientamento sessuale. Tra lui e Mike, ho ricevuto molto aiuto…”

Kurt rimase in silenzio, perché sapeva di poter essere in parte incolpato dei problemi con la sua sessualità quando era giovane, probabilmente. Non che avesse mai avuto l’intento malizioso di farlo sentire male con se stesso, ma stava iniziando a rendersi conto di essere lo stereotipo a cui l’altro paragonava tutto, a quei tempi, incluso se stesso. Era il passato, ora, e non l’avrebbe menzionato.

“Comunque. Keegan è un contabile. Gli piacciono gli elenchi e l’ordine e… avere il controllo. Mi ha fatto una lista e detto che dovevo provare tutto una volta, perché voleva che sapessi tutto e che avessi provato almeno ogni cosa che non mi mettesse a disagio…”

“Una lista? Davvero?” L’idea lo intrigava, perché si era fatto una specie di lista mentale anche lui, quando stava con Blaine, volendo provare tutto perché era stata una novità così totale. Aveva imparato di più crescendo, ovviamente, ma niente che gli avesse lasciato una scorta di giocattoli… Ne aveva un po’. Non se li portava dietro, però, non dopo uno sfortunato incidente durante un viaggio in Australia, quando era stato accusato di aver portato una banana nel Paese, solo per dover assistere all’agente di controllo di sicurezza biologica aprire la valigia e trovare il suo vibratore. Sotto la voce ‘umiliazione’ nel dizionario avrebbe dovuto esserci la sua foto.

“Già. Era _lunga_.”

Sapeva che la sua bocca fosse aperta, ma non fece nulla al riguardo. Non aveva davvero bisogno di sapere altro, Dave aveva appena chiarito di aver provato ogni articolo almeno una volta. Voleva davvero sapere cosa _non_ avesse provato, però…

“Cos’è che non ti piace?”

“Beh, ci sono cose che non ho mai provato, o perché l’idea mi disgustava o perché semplicemente mi metteva a disagio… Quindi non è che non mi piaccia, è proprio che non mi ci voglio avvicinare…”

“Capisco, ora _dimmi_ ,” ribatté.

“Far sanguinare. È così- Deve rimanere nel corpo. Io… non riesco a infliggere dolore. Cioè, dico quello che si provoca usando fruste e frustini, non quello delle sculacciate.”

“Sculacciate…” gli fece eco Kurt a voce bassa, pensando a situazioni in cui usare le palette. “Aspetta… non ti piace infliggere dolore? Ehm… mi sono accorto che a te _piace_ riceverne un po’, però…”

Quello ridacchiò piano, divertito, quindi scrollò le spalle.

“Non so se ‘dolore’ sia la parola giusta… Mi piace avere mani e labbra su di me, pizzichi e morsi… quello mi piace.” Alzò di nuovo le spalle e vide che aveva quella delicata sfumatura rosea sugli zigomi. “So che non mi piace più di così… Il dolore solo per il dolore. A volte, però…”

A Kurt piaceva questo tipo di conversazione aperta e sincera. Gli ricordava quella che avevano fatto a New York – e che avrebbero dovuto ripetere, ma considerando che questo era _effettivamente_ un rapporto. Il che sarebbe stato strano, perché non si sentiva ancora del tutto pronto, ma non poteva negare quello che provava per Dave. E gli doveva la propria onestà.

“A Keegan piaceva essere il partner dominante a letto. E io non sono… di natura sottomessa. Soprattutto non nel modo che voleva lui. Il che ha influito molto sulla sua decisione di tradirmi, perché avevamo smesso di comunicare. È un Dom, adesso. È stato istruito e tutto. Non lo sanno in molti, ma a quanto pare è molto bravo, se ti piace quel tipo di pratiche.”

“Ecco quello che intendevi quando hai detto di essere il suo tipo ma che lui non era il tuo…”

“Mmm, è una semplificazione un po’ eccessiva, ma più o meno è così. Gli piacciono uomini robusti con un po’ di massa. Penso che se mi fosse piaciuto di più sottomettermi, staremmo ancora insieme…”

“Oh…” Non era esattamente sicuro di come si sentisse a riguardo, ma poi si rese conto che Dave non si sarebbe mai trasformato in un docile giocattolino sessuale che seguiva Keegan al guinzaglio. “Allora… nient’altro che non ti aggrada?”

“Mah. Non proprio. Non mi piace essere trattenuto…”

“Oh, allora usi le corde sull’altra persona?”

“No, non mi dispiace essere legato o ammanettato… fin tanto che si usino strumenti appositi. Solo non mi piace essere trattenuto…”

Gli era improvvisamente sparita ogni traccia di saliva: l’idea di _legarlo_ al letto… cazzo. Ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a capire la distinzione che stesse cercando di chiarire.

“Qual è la differenza tra l’essere legato ed essere trattenuto, per te?”

“Essere legato dimostra fiducia implicita, sottomissione volontaria. Dare il controllo all’altro. Quando qualcuno mi trattiene con la forza, invece… Mi viene naturale opporre resistenza e… È semplicemente una mia predisposizione, credo. Tutto il mio addestramento ruota attorno a evitare di farsi bloccare a terra, quindi lotto istintivamente contro quell’azione…”

“Oh. Sì… ha senso. E se invece ti dicessero di rimanere steso e molto, molto immobile?” chiese lui con voce buffa, roca, spostandosi per metterglisi a cavalcioni.

“Posso farlo…” rispose Dave, e lui riuscì a sentire quando gli mancò il fiato, sorridendogli dall’alto.

Non parlarono più.

 

Il colloquio lasciò un sapore amaro in bocca e un’ombra sul cuore di Dave. Succedeva sempre. Aveva imparato come affrontarli, adesso. Era anche migliorato, col passare degli anni. Mandò un breve messaggio a Kurt, dicendogli cha sarebbe arrivato tardi a casa, quindi si diresse verso la palestra della stazione. Non era niente di lussuoso, ma c’era una sacca da boxe e un tapis-roulant, e adesso aveva bisogno dello sfogo fisico offerto da entrambi. Fece esercizio finché le lacrime non si mescolarono al sudore, poi andò alle docce.

 

“Vado io per primo. Così mi tolgo l’umiliazione dai piedi.”

“Sono sicuro che tu non sia così male, Dave…”

“Sì, invece. Prometti che mi amerai ancora anche dopo avermi ascoltato?” scherzò, e il cuore di Kurt saltò un battito, tornando al solito ritmo con un certo balbettio. C’era qualcosa che non andava, però: il sorriso di Dave sembrava fragile, come se si stesse sforzando un po’ troppo di divertirsi.

“Sempre,” riuscì a rispondere, cercando di usare un tono altrettanto leggero. Quello gli sorrise mentre si avvicinava al palco, però, e prese il microfono.

Kurt si morse le nocche e non sapeva se fosse per evitare di scoppiare a ridere come un disperato o per non far vedere all’altro la sua espressione orripilata per l’imbarazzo. Perché aveva ragione. Non sapeva davvero cantare. Non che la cosa sembrasse fermarlo: era lassù a urlare le parole della canzone, con lo sguardo fisso o sullo schermo o sul soffitto. Quando concluse, ricevette una standing ovation e un sacco di congratulazioni dai colleghi, quindi tornò al tavolo, ridendo e scuotendo la testa.

“Wow, non sai davvero cantare, eh?” mormorò quando lo raggiunse al suo posto, scortato dagli applausi degli altri poliziotti.

“No. Ma fa sentire tutti meglio perché almeno sapranno di non essere peggio di me. E mi dà un’aria di sportività.”

“Tu _sei_ sportivo. Non molte delle persone che conosco sarebbero disposte a fare qualcosa in cui non sono affatto brave, figurati farlo in pubblico…”

“Caspita, grazie, sei un toccasana per la mia autostima. Non possiamo tutti eccellere in più campi come te,” borbottò Dave e lui rise.

“La tua autostima mi sembra in condizioni perfette. Ed eccelli in ben più di un campo,” rispose, ed era chiaro quello che stava implicando, tanto che anche gli altri al tavolo lo colsero. Mercedes mugugnò sottovoce, mentre Mike si limitò a scoppiare a ridere.

“Sto cercando di divertirmi, qua…” intervenne Jen con un sogghigno, facendogli l’occhiolino, e Kurt era piuttosto sicuro che lei e Karen non dovessero dare pace a Dave.

“Allora, quanto spesso vi ritrovate al karaoke?”

“Solo una volta all’anno, grazie a Dio…” mormorò Dave, bevendo un sorso d’acqua. Si era tenuto alla larga dall’alcol fin da Capodanno e lui non lo biasimava.

“E quest’anno è il numero…?” chiese Mercedes.

“Quattro,” rispose Karen, e anche lei era un po’ mogia; continuava a lanciare occhiate al collega, come per controllare come stesse. Kurt non sapeva i dettagli, ma era ovvio che fosse successo qualcosa, perché la donna era _preoccupata_ per lui. Ci avrebbe scommesso.

“Quindi vieni qua e… canti… una volta all’anno.”

“Sei gentile a definirlo ‘canto’,” osservò quello, sorridendo, ma non con gli occhi. Kurt allungò una mano sotto il tavolo per trovare quella più grande e intrecciare le dita, stringendole leggermente. Dave lo guardò, le labbra s’incurvarono brevemente all’insù, ma il suo sguardo si addolcì questa volta, quindi lui si rilassò. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, Kurt non ne era la causa.

 

Si spogliò con gli arti che gli sembravano di piombo. Si sentiva emotivamente prosciugato. Dopo la giornata che aveva avuto, dover essere socievole e felice l’avevano completamente consumato. Non succedeva spesso che il suo lavoro lo portasse alle lacrime, ma la frustrazione e il blocco emozionale che aveva subito oggi l’avevano _ucciso_. Karen sapeva che fosse turbato. Lo era anche lei, ma aveva affrontato questo tipo di cose da ancora più tempo di lui, per quanto si fosse unita a Dave a prendere a pugni il sacco in palestra. Kurt, però… Era piuttosto sicuro che pensasse che fosse solo un poliziotto di quartiere. E anche quando era stato solo quello, aveva visto delle cose rivoltanti.

Avvertì Kurt posargli una mano sul braccio, con gli occhi assottigliati dalla preoccupazione, e tentò di sorridere. Cercò di mettere il lavoro da parte, perché non voleva portarlo in camera, o anche solo in casa. Senza dire nulla, l’altro finì di svestirlo, passando le dita sui muscoli stanchi, e lo spinse finché non si stese sul letto. Sembrò percepire che non volesse parlare e cominciò invece a massaggiargli la schiena. Non era un’azione sessuale. Era calda e rassicurante. Amorevole. Nascose il volto nella piega del gomito, perché la tenerezza del suo tocco correva il rischio di frantumarlo in milioni di pezzettini.

Kurt si avvolse attorno a lui come meglio poté, erano quasi alti uguali, quindi le gambe si accoccolarono con agio dietro le sue cosce e un braccio s’intrufolò sotto la sua testa, dove sicuramente avrebbe finito per addormentarglisi. Non pensava che Dave si fosse addormentato, ma rimase in silenzio, lasciandolo riflettere. Sapeva che gli avrebbe parlato se ne avesse avuto bisogno. Lo sperava, comunque, ma era piuttosto sicuro che stesse soffrendo al momento e questa era l’unica cosa che pensava potesse aiutare; non riusciva ancora a imporsi di dire quelle parole, quindi mosse le labbra senza emettere un suono nella stanza buia. _Ti amo_.

 

Era tutta la settimana che Dave moriva dalla voglia di dirgli quelle parole, ma si era trattenuto. Era alquanto sicuro che Kurt non avesse ancora la disposizione giusta per sentirle. O dirle. E non riusciva a farsi venire in mente niente di peggio che dichiarare a qualcuno di amarlo solo per ricevere come risposta uno sguardo vacuo o qualsiasi cosa che non fosse _Ti amo anch’io_. Voleva fare qualcosa, però. Dire qualcosa. Qualcosa che gli comunicasse che era pronto. Pronto per tutto quello che volesse dargli e al diavolo la distanza, perché stavano andando alla grande, fin dal loro viaggio a New York, a ottobre.

Non gli venne alcuna idea; scartava quelle che gli venivano in mente una dopo l’altra, come immaginava facesse Kurt quando organizzava le _mise_ e i costumi tra sé e sé. Erano all’aeroporto, l’altro si stava rivoltando le tasche e lui sapeva cosa stesse cercando – e gli venne in mente d’un tratto, come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Sapeva cosa dire. O meglio, fare. Avrebbe espresso _tutto_ quello che voleva dire e anche qualcosa in più, senza il bisogno che l’altro gli rispondesse: doveva solo _accettare_.

“Ah! Trovate!” esclamò Kurt, estraendo il mazzo di chiavi e iniziando a tirare fuori dal portachiavi quelle che gli aveva dato a inizio settimana. Dave non esitò, allungò una mano, avvolgendo le dita attorno alle sue, e avanzò, invadendo il suo spazio, portando le labbra di fianco al suo orecchio e bisbigliando: “Tienile.”


	16. Febbraio 2026 (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come forse saprete, non ne so niente di football. Al contrario di Debraelq. Quindi lei mi ha aiutato non solo facendomi da formidabile beta ancora una volta, ma anche scrivendo (riscrivendo) le parti che parlavano dello sport, perché fidatevi: non volete leggere quello che ho scritto io. (Per darvi un indizio della mia ignoranza: in origine avevo messo il _Super Bowl_ di sabato – per chi di voi non venga dagli Stati Uniti come me, si chiama _Super Bowl Sunday_ per un motivo…)  
>  Mancano solo altri tre capitoli (forse quattro se mi metto a parlare a vanvera). Più un epilogo.

Erano passate tre settimane. Tre settimane con il peso di un paio di chiavi in più in tasca e, sebbene non avesse bisogno di portarsele dietro, Kurt non aveva intenzione di toglierle. Erano un peso caldo e costante. Quasi non pesavano affatto, anzi agivano da boa. Come il modo in cui Dave l’aveva semplicemente guardato e lui aveva _saputo_ cosa stesse dicendo attraverso quel gesto. E ora aveva un set di chiavi extra per il proprio appartamento e aveva intenzione di ricambiarlo.

Aveva pulito, lucidato e rimmagazzinato le scorte necessarie in camera. Ara anche entrato nel sito del supermercato e si era fatto consegnare a domicilio la spesa per cucinare. Gli sembrava di essere un bambino a Natale, tanto era incontrollabile il suo eccitamento ed effervescente la sua anticipazione. Aveva un’ora prima che l’aereo di Dave atterrasse e di solito gli ci volevano quaranta minuti per arrivare all’aeroporto, ma afferrò le chiavi, perché se rimaneva ancora lì avrebbe finito per riordinare il cassetto delle calze o qualcosa di altrettanto ridicolo. Si chiese brevemente se Dave si facesse prendere dalla frenesia di pulire, ma ne dubitava, perché non l’aveva mai avvertito con abbastanza anticipo prima di presentarsi da lui.

Aspettò al gate degli arrivi, sentendosi strano. Era passato molto tempo da quando era venuto ad accogliere qualcuno al terminal. Guardò le persone attorno a sé e non poté evitare di sentirsi felice quando vedeva delle persone arrivare, cercando qualcuno, e poi la gioia di riconoscere l’altro, seguita dallo scambio di abbracci o baci o di strette di mano o… _pacche sulla testa_. Oh, beh, a ognuno il suo. Tornò a guardare gli schermi sopra le porte, sperando di scorgere Dave prima che ne uscisse. Delle braccia si avvolsero attorno a lui da dietro, seguite dalla pressione di un corpo, e Kurt si appoggiò a esso, perché sapeva chi fosse. Si voltò per guardarlo in volto ed era piuttosto sicuro che i loro sorrisi fossero identici.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi.”

“Come stai?” gli chiese Dave, e lui riusciva a sentire le sue dita tirare uno dei passanti dei pantaloni.

“Sono passate tre settimane. Tu cosa credi?” ribatté, e avevano parlato al telefono, si erano anche avventurati nel regno del sesso telefonico, o meglio: video-telematico, guardando Dave masturbarsi mentre lui faceva lo stesso. Aveva il suo fattore novità, ma lo preferiva di gran lunga in carne e ossa. Si premette contro di lui e inspirò.

“Hai voglia, eh?”

“Molta…”

“Abbiamo due ore prima che inizi la partita…”

“Io- già…”

Era un po’ in difficoltà, perché quando Dave aveva cambiato volo per arrivare un giorno prima, aveva accennato a come sarebbe stato in viaggio il giorno del grande incontro e chiesto quanto fosse grande la sua televisione e, beh, Kurt aveva pensato che stesse scherzando. A quanto pareva, no.

“Quindi questa partita è importante…?”

“È il _Super Bowl_. Non è solo una partita. E giocheranno i _Chicago Bears_. Non è _importante_ , Kurt, è _essenziale_. Non sono riusciti ad arrivare al _Super Bowl_ dal 2014.”

“Oh. Va bene. Ehm… okay. Dammi… solo un secondo. Devo fare una telefonata.”

Quello aprì la bocca, ma Kurt si allontanò, sollevando un palmo per fermarlo, perché – _merda_ – avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima. Sapeva come fossero suo papà e Finn. Ovviamente Dave era uguale. Viveva di football. Ed era il _Super Bowl_! Se l’era più o meno dimenticato, tutto preso dall’entusiasmo della sua visita, ed era naturale che lo volesse guardare. Perfino nel suo mondo quasi privo di sport, sapeva che tifasse per i _Chicago Bears_. Estrasse il cellulare e selezionò il numero di Cassie e premette invio.

_“Ma ciao… Non dovevi andare a prendere il tuo_ innamorato _all’aeroporto?”_

“Dio, Cass, non chiamarlo così… comunque sì, sono qui adesso. Senti, pensi che a Renée dispiacerebbe se venissimo da voi a guardare il _Super Bowl_?”

_“Porteresti_ Dave _?”_

“Che palle. Smettila di dire il suo nome così! Sì. Lui verrebbe con me. È solo che… non credo che voglia guardare qualcosa di così importante sul mio televisore…”

_“Intendi quel minuscolo schermetto che hai in cucina?”_

“Sì. Io… sono un idiota, a quanto pare. Te lo racconto quando ci vediamo.”

_“Okay. È dolce che tu stia pensando a quello che gli piacerebbe fare … e fintanto che riuscirò a_ _conoscerlo, certo, venite pure! Saremo comunque sintonizzati sulla partita. C’è anche Reese.”_

“Oh. Fantastico. E Renée invece?” chiese lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo, perché i gemelli insieme erano una combinazione esplosiva. Reese e Cassie erano molto più facili da gestire. Quasi calmi. Ma se l’attrice fosse stata presente, avrebbe portato Dave in un bar a vedere l’incontro.

_“Non c’è. È a un set in Canada e ci rimarrà per due mesi. Reese è un po’ incazzoso, però. Lo stronzo.”_

“Ottimo… Bene, grazie. Ci vediamo tra poco, allora.”

Sospirò, ma sapeva di non avere molta scelta. Si voltò per tornare da Dave, trovandolo lì in attesa, con aria divertita, arruffata e _sexy da morire_.

“Problemi?” domandò, con un sopracciglio inarcato, e lui si morse il labbro, perché sospettava che Dave non si sarebbe abbassato a una sveltina nel bagno. Diamine, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto pensare che non fosse lo stesso per lui, sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto le palle di provarci. Ed era un gran peccato, perché i suoi piani di passare il pomeriggio e la sera a letto erano appena evaporati come acqua nel deserto.

“Ehm… La mia TV è minuscola. Ed è in cucina perché la uso solo per guardare programmi culinari mentre riscaldo i miei pasti e faccio finta di stare preparando qualcosa. Mi sono dimenticato che ci fosse il _Super Bowl_ , ecco. E so che è importante per te, quindi mi sono messo d’accordo con Cassie per andare a guardarlo da lei. Hanno un grade schermo con un proiettore. Ti piacer-”

Venne interrotto dalla sua bocca sulla propria e sospirò. Gli era mancato. Tre settimane senza erano troppe. Le mani dell’altro erano sui suoi fianchi, con i pollici che premevano sull’osso iliaco, e Kurt spinse verso i suoi palmi, avvicinandosi. Doveva portarselo a casa, fare sesso e poi andare dall’amica, che abitava a venti minuti dall’aeroporto nella direzione opposta, se non c’era traffico. Era fattibile. Forse.

“Hai idea di quanto tu sia adorabile?” sussurrò Dave quando indietreggiò, e lui scosse la testa, ancora un po’ sconvolto dal bacio improvviso. Doveva essere sembrata una scena pornografica. Azzardò una veloce occhiata attorno a loro e vide che solo una persona li stava guardando e stava sorridendo. _Pervertito_.

“Sono contento di poter anche solo vedere la partita… Ma potermi sedere ed essere comodo nel frattempo sarebbe un bonus…”

Annuì, trattenendo un sospiro, perché era da settimane che non vedeva l’ora di vedere Dave, ma quest’ultimo probabilmente aspettava la partita da mesi. Se non anni. Non ne aveva idea. Più tempo passavano lì, però, meno ne avevano prima del fischio d’inizio. Andò a prendere la sua valigia e notò una borsa per indumenti stesa su di essa.

“Una borsa porta abiti, Dave? Davvero?” chiese, cominciando a camminare e fermandosi all’uscita per pagare il parcheggio.

“Che vuoi? È la mia divisa. Devo metterla per un paio di eventi. E il mio completo, perché gestire dei workshop in jeans e maglietta non mi dà un’aria esattamente professionale…”

“Gestirai dei workshop?”

“Già. Cinque in tre giorni. A quanto pare offro un punto di vista unico…”

“Ne sono sicuro…” ribatté lui; non aveva voluto dare alle parole un doppio senso, ma gli erano uscite così, e Dave l’attirò a sé per un breve abbraccio.

Ovviamente, il traffico non collaborava. Stavano andando a passo d’uomo e la mano di Dave era sulla sua coscia e Kurt imprecò mentalmente quando si rese conto che avrebbero dovuto andare direttamente da Cassie se volevano vedere il calcio d’inizio. Il che era molto importante, a quanto pareva. Sospirò e tamburellò le dita sul volante, frustrato. Per via del traffico e il fatto che non si fosse masturbato da tre giorni, volendo far arrivare la pressione a un livello quasi esplosivo, la mano sulla gamba _non_ stava aiutando.

Ci vollero quasi novanta minuti per arrivare dall’amica ed era evidente che Dave stesse diventando ansioso, a giudicare dal numero di volte che aveva controllato l’orologio anche solo nell’ultimo minuto. Tuttavia gli occhi nocciola si spalancarono quando Kurt salutò la guardia di sicurezza e venne fatto entrare nel terreno della ‘casa’.

“Qui è dove vive Cassie… È la casa di Renée.”

“Io… sì. L’avevo immaginato. È così… enorme.”

“Ci si abitua,” rispose lui, parcheggiando al solito posto.

“Se lo dici tu…”

“Forza, entriamo…”

“Devo solo prendere qualcosa dalla valigia… è per te, a dirla tutta. Non pensare chissà che. È solo una maglietta dei _Bears_ … tiferai per loro, oggi.”

“L’avevo immaginato… Mio papà mi faceva sempre sostenere i _Cleveland Broncos_.”

“ _Browns_. Sono i _Cleveland Browns_ …”

“Mmm. Beh, sei tu l’esperto. Mi sembra un po’ grandina per me…” osservò quando vide la maglietta che stava tirando fuori e, sebbene la larghezza delle loro spalle fosse simile, come anche l’altezza, le somiglianze tra loro finivano lì.

“Mmm… l’ho comprata per me. Tu la indosserai soltanto.”

Capì quello che intendeva e sogghignò, perché Dave aveva davvero un debole per lui nei suoi vestiti.

“È così, eh?”

“È sempre così,” ribatté quello, baciandolo di nuovo, velocemente e con passione, prima che lui potesse dire o fare altro. “Forza, abbiamo ancora dieci minuti. E suppongo che io debba _davvero_ incontrare Cassie ed essere educato…”

“Sì, credo di sì…” disse Kurt, con tono scherzoso, ma emise un piccolo sospiro e l’altro dovette accorgersene, perché lo tirò verso di sé, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio e sussurrandogli piano.

“Sai cosa ti dico? Tu tifa per i _Bears_ e se vincono potrai avere tutto quello che vuoi. E intendo tutto,” affermò, con sguardo sicuro.

“E se perdono?”

“Questa è blasfemia! Ma se perdono, allora potrai risollevarmi il morale dandomi tutto quello che voglio io…”

“Mi sembra che in entrambi i casi non ti vada troppo male…”

“Mmm, concordo. Mi piacciono i nostri accordi. Ora, andiamo: il calcio d’inizio!”

 

Dave sapeva che se non fosse stato così concentrato sul fatto che la partita iniziasse tra sei minuti, si starebbe meravigliando della casa, mentre Kurt lo guidava dentro di essa. Quello non si era preso la briga di bussare, aveva semplicemente aperto l’ingresso ed era entrato.

“Là dentro. Dovrebbe essere già tutto pronto. Vado solo a cercare Cass e a mettermi questa…”

Lui annuì e per un breve istante fu tentato di dirgli di cambiarsi lì dov’era, ma si trattenne. Non solo erano ospiti, ma c’era il _Super Bowl_ da guardare e sapeva che Kurt avrebbe giocato sporco se gli avesse dato un tipo qualsiasi d’incoraggiamento. Sebbene fosse stato sorprendentemente comprensivo a riguardo dell’incontro: si era aspettato più scene, malgrado l’avesse avvertito di volerlo vedere. Era il suo primo ragazzo a non essere interessato al football quanto lui ed era palese che smettesse di ascoltare ogni volta che iniziava a parlarne.

Aprì la porta ed entrò praticamente in un mini cinema. Cazzo, non c’era da meravigliarsi che Kurt avesse consigliato di venire qui a guardare la partita. Lo schermo era alto circa due metri e mezzo e largo il doppio. E, come da programma, mostrava l’incontro: i commentatori stavano parlando delle condizioni metereologiche, quindi aveva un po’ più di tempo di quanto avesse creduto. Nella stanza erano sparsi divani e poltrone e lui stava cercando di decidere se optare per un sofà a due o tre posti, quando si accorse dell’altra persona presente.

“Oh, ehi… io sono Dave.”

Ricevette un _‘Reese’_ grugnito verso di lui e strinse le labbra. L’aveva riconosciuto, ma non voleva alzare un polverone. Scelse un grande divano che avrebbe accolto facilmente lui e Kurt, quindi si tolse il cappotto per rivelare la maglietta dei _Bears_. Si mise comodo ed estrasse il cellulare, mandando un veloce messaggio a Mike, che stava facendo una festa per il _Super Bowl_ con tutti i ragazzi della squadra… alla quale lui non stava partecipando perché aveva preferito volare a L.A.

Si stava già sporgendo in avanti per il calcio d’inizio e si sentì solo con il proprio entusiasmo. Non aveva idea di quale squadra tifasse Reese, oggi; era una presenza silenziosa e accigliata, Kurt non era ancora riapparso e gli sarebbe piaciuto avere una birra e degli snack, perché era _la_ partita. Ma non avrebbe lasciato il suo posto per andare a cercarlo. Non ci mise molto a capire che l’altro stesse tifando per i _San Diego Chargers_ , a giudicare dai suoi _‘tsk’_ seccati in occasione di brutti passaggi ed errori.

I _Chargers_ segnarono il primo _touchdown_ , però, e Dave non riuscì a trattenere un basso _‘maledizione’_ , perché, per quanto non lo volesse ammettere, le due squadre erano più o meno alla pari in abilità e, sebbene i _Bears_ fossero i favoriti, aveva imparato a non avere mai troppa fiducia nelle previsioni.

 

“Tre uomini gay che guardano il _Super Bowl_ ; deve esserci una barzelletta che comincia così…” borbottò Kurt, togliendosi la camicia per infilarsi la maglietta della squadra di Chicago. Aveva avuto ragione, era immensa per lui; non che gli importasse, perché sicuramente avrebbe avuto un effetto piacevole su Dave, il che avrebbe portato solo buone cose, quindi l’avrebbe indossata, anche se il tessuto era ruvido sulla pelle.

“Penso che tu sia un po’ troppo severo. Due di voi lo vogliono davvero guardare. E i giocatori sono fighi. Potresti semplicemente guardare loro… immaginali tutti a petto nudo, è quello che faccio io.”

“Oh. Già. Non ci avevo pensato. In effetti sono un bel vedere… divisa attillata, sudati… Anzi, ci avevo pensato alle superiori e quando guardo Dave giocare adesso… penso che mi piaccia guardare solo persone che conosco. Hmm. Forse solo Dave.”

“Wow, sei cotto a puntino… e devo ancora conoscere questo inafferrabile Dave. Non riesco a credere che tu l’abbia portato direttamente nella sala-cinema.”

“Piantala, mancavano pochissimi minuti al calcio d’inizio e tu l’avresti intrappolato tra le grinfie per almeno un quarto d’ora. E lui te l’avrebbe permesso, ma si sarebbe segretamente incazzato di essersi perso l’inizio. C’è l’intervallo. Potrai fargli il terzo grado allora.”

“Sai che lo farò. Okay, beh… lo voglio guardare anch’io. Sei in minoranza, spero che te ne renda conto.”

“Dolcezza, sei l’unica donna presente, quindi sei tu in minoranza.”

“Beh. Siamo tutti grandi estimatori di uccelli. Tieni, aiutami con queste…”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo a quel commento e accettò la confezione da sei birre e i sacchetti di patatine che lei stava ammonticchiando tra le sue braccia. Quindi l’amica si caricò di altro cibo e lui corrugò la fronte.

“È prevista un’apocalisse per quando inizierà la partita? Perché quello è l’unico motivo logico per portarci dietro tutta questa roba. Siamo solo in quattro, non quattordici. O quaranta.”

“Potremmo rimanere là dentro per ore. Comunque, mangiare porcherie fa parte dell’esperienza,” affermò quella, dandogli un’occhiata da sopra la spalla mentre s’incamminavano lungo il corridoio.

“Hm. Dovresti conoscere Finn, amerebbe quel tipo di scusa. Aspetta. _Ore_?!”

“Beh, sì. Una partita normale dura circa tre ore, ma può andare oltre…”

“Sarà il mio inferno personale, vero?”

“Smettila di fare il melodrammatico. Tu potrai farti le coccole con un figaccione… io mi becco il fratello idiota con l’atteggiamento da stronzo,” rispose lei, aprendo la porta, e vennero accolti dalle grida dei due uomini. Non stavano gridando l’uno contro l’altro, però, benché un po’ se lo fosse aspettato: gli occhi di entrambi erano fissi sullo schermo e lui li imitò, ma non aveva idea di cosa avesse mai potuto farli reagire così. Almeno sapeva per quale squadra fare il tifo, visto che indossava i loro colori. Dave si alzò per aiutarli con gli spuntini e lui lo presentò a Cassie.

“Dave! Piacere di conoscerti in carne e ossa… ho sentito così tanto parlare di te. Ho visto molto di più, ovviamente…”

“Ehm, non so bene cosa tu intenda dire…”

“Oh, porca- Cass, _taci_!” esclamò Kurt, perché ancora non gli aveva detto niente di quelle foto in particolare. Lei ridacchiò e Dave passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altra, chiaramente insospettito.

“Non è niente. Te lo racconto dopo,” gli assicurò, e dall’altro lato della stanza Reese sbuffò, divertito. Dave lo guardò in cagnesco.

“Mmm, okay…”

“Sono certa che glielo dirai. Anzi, stavi per dirmi perché tu abbia deciso di portarlo qui invece di usare la minuscola TV che hai in cucina…”

“Ehm. Beh, Dave mi aveva chiesto quanto fosse grande la mia TV e io avevo _pensato_ che non sarebbe stato importante, quindi ho risposto, scherzando, che era grande abbastanza…”

“Devi per forza trasformare tutto in un doppio senso?” chiese la donna.

“A quanto pare, sì…” ribatté, guardando male gli altri due che se la ridevano. Sentì le braccia dei Dave avvolgerglisi attorno – una mano s’infilò sotto la maglietta, passando le dita sulla sua pelle e… Oh. Sarebbero state quattro ore di _preliminari_. Con quello no che non aveva problemi.

 

Dave si risedette sul divano, accettando la birra e gli snack offerti da Cassie, che gli ricordava una Karen più giovane e con miglior gusto nel vestire. Allungò una gamba (si era sbarazzato delle scarpe secoli prima) e tirò Kurt finché non si sistemò tra le sue cosce. Non si sentiva minacciato da Reese, non da quando Kurt aveva chiarito del tutto quella questione, ma voleva che fosse chiaro che fossero una coppia. E in effetti non aveva bisogno di una scusa per stargli vicino.

Riportò una mano sotto la sua maglietta, carezzando con il pollice la fine peluria proprio sotto l’ombelico, e sorrise quando l’altro trattenne il fiato e lo espulse in un lungo sospiro tremolante. Eccitarlo non era stata sua intenzione, ma Kurt non lo sapeva, quindi continuò, tenendo gli occhi sulla partita; la sua attenzione cominciò ad alternarsi tra essa e l’uomo che aveva iniziato a muoversi, e che stava iniziando a distrarlo.

“Smettila di muoverti…” mormorò con voce a malapena udibile sopra i rumori della televisione.

“Smettila di carezzarmi la pancia, cazzo,” sibilò Kurt, tutto tranne che altrettanto piano.

“Oh, è quella che sta toccando? Sembrava qualcos’altro, da qui…”

“Cassie! Chiudi il becco!” esclamò Kurt, mentre lui estraeva in un lampo la mano da sotto la stoffa, avvertendo le guance arrossarsi; non avevano fatto niente di scabroso, ma il fatto che qualcuno l’avesse pensato… Cassie se la stava spassando, dicendo che guardarli era meglio che guardare la partita, e Dave si sedette bene, cercando di allontanarsi un po’ dall’altro. Kurt non glielo permise, mettendoglisi ancora più vicino e riprendendogli la mano, posandola però sopra la maglia. Anche lui era arrossito e Dave gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, senza però staccare gli occhi dallo schermo, perché i _Bears_ avevano improvvisamente il possesso di palla.

Era stata una partita normale finora, tranne per il _touchdown_ iniziale degli avversari, ma ora il corridore 1 era scattato in avanti, con la palla sotto il braccio, e stava filando verso la meta.

“Vai! Vai!” urlò, notando che anche Reese era seduto sull’orlo della poltrona, perché era partito dalla linea della prima yard. Quando fece _touchdown_ , non riuscì a trattenere il sorriso. I _Bears_ avevano una bella squadra quest’anno. Ci avevano messo tre anni per arrivare a questo punto, ma erano bravi. Non lo si poteva negare.

“Cavolo! Hai visto che roba?” chiese, e Kurt annuì e sorrise, al che lui non riuscì a trattenere una lieve delusione, perché se l’avesse guardato con i suoi amici, adesso sarebbero stati tutti in piedi a urlare.

“Odio ammetterlo ma è stato notevole,” affermò Reese, e sembrava che le parole di prima avessero infranto il suo mutismo auto-imposto. Cominciò a parlare delle statistiche dei giocatori, le forze di difesa e attacco di entrambe le squadre, e mentre discutevano i loro sguardi continuavano a essere rivolti allo schermo, posandosi sull’altro solo per fargli capire il ragionamento. Sentì la mano di Kurt stringergli di tanto in tanto la gamba e rispondeva ricambiando il gesto o con un rapido bacio. Capiva che lo sport non lo appassionasse e apprezzava il fatto che lo guardasse con lui, sebbene probabilmente lo annoiasse da morire.

Si animò un po’ durante l’intervallo, però – che lui non poté guardare, essendo stato trascinato in cucina per l’interrogatorio di Cassie. Non era spaventosa quanto Mercedes o Santana o Karen, e gli era capitato di affrontarle tutte e tre allo stesso tempo, quindi si limitò a sorridere e annuire, promettendo di non ferire o tradire il suo amico.

“Puoi anche promettermi che non lo porterai via da me? Da L.A.?”

Rimase un attimo in silenzio, perché era una domanda importante e lui non era pronto a rispondere. Non a lei, comunque. Aveva già iniziato a pensare a qualcosa per quando l’argomento si sarebbe presentato con Kurt, però, perché si stava già guardando attorno, chiedendosi se sarebbe riuscito a ricominciare la sua vita qui.

“Non posso prometterlo. Ma il lavoro e la vita di Kurt sono qui e io non gli chiederei mai di andarsene…”

“Non avresti bisogno di chiederlo, lo farebbe e basta.”

“Penso che tu ti sbagli. Ama il suo lavoro.”

“Sì, è vero. Ma sono piuttosto sicura che ami te di più.”

 

Si era roso le unghie dall’ansia. Per gli ultimi minuti della partita i _Chargers_ erano stati in vantaggio, ma solo di poco. Era riuscito a malapena a guardare e Kurt aveva continuato a togliergli le mani dagli occhi, ripetendo _‘è solo uno sport’_. Non capiva come ci si sentisse e il fatto che fosse rimasto a guardare l’intera partita, per lo più in silenzio, lo faceva sentire ridicolmente pieno di calore; quando poi i _Bears_ erano riusciti a infilare un calcio piazzato negli ultimi due secondi di gioco, non pensava che la giornata avrebbe potuto essere migliore.

Si sentiva assonnato in macchina, diretti verso la casa di Kurt, e non erano neanche le otto, ma supponeva che il suo corpo pensasse che fossero le dieci e mentre domani avrebbe potuto poltrire, il resto della settimana sarebbe stato impegnativo. Non aveva prestato attenzione a quello che gli succedeva attorno, quando l’altro varcò il cancello di un condominio, entrando nel piano del parcheggio. Di solito avrebbe chiacchierato, parlando della partita, ma rimase in silenzio, felice di avvolgere un braccio attorno alla vita di Kurt mentre entravano nell’ascensore, con le sue valigie divise tra loro.

Quando quello aprì la porta dell’appartamento, notò che fosse improvvisamente nervoso e riuscì a malapena a varcare la soglia prima che Kurt si voltasse verso di lui, allungando una mano.

“Ehm. Queste sono per te. Da tenere.”

Gli stava porgendo un set di chiavi con dita leggermente tremanti e lui per poco non si lasciò sfuggire una risata, perché Kurt aveva l’aria di stare per vomitare se fosse stato rifiutato, il che era ridicolo. Non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Era molto più probabile che succedesse il contrario e gli aveva già offerto le _sue_ chiavi. Le prese e se le infilò nella tasca dei jeans, riportando la mano ad afferrare la sua e attirandolo in avanti per un bacio appassionato, sollevando l’orlo dalla maglietta della squadra che aveva ancora addosso, premendo il corpo contro il suo e sentendo che Kurt avesse già una semi-erezione. Portò un palmo a carezzargli il cavallo dei pantaloni, mordicchiandogli in tanto il lobo dell’orecchio; non si era rasato perché sapeva quanto gli piacesse il suo accenno di barba: Kurt si stava spingendo verso di lui e respirava ad ansiti.

“Forza, fammi fare il giro. Assicurati solo che inizi dalla camera da letto.”

 

L’apertura della conferenza era stata… pallosa. Necessaria, ma pallosa. Con tutti che indossavano l’uniforme (se ce l’avevano) e la targhetta con il nome, girando a vuoto e cercando di essere educati dopo il viaggio più o meno lungo che li aveva portati lì. Era felice di essere arrivato ieri, perché Karen aveva un’aria sfinita per tutta la durata dell’evento e Dave aveva finito per farle un massaggio al collo e alle spalle solo per evitare di essere incenerito dal suo sguardo. Era uno dei ben pochi uomini che partecipavano all’incontro di trecento persone ed era certamente uno dei più giovani, il che gli aveva rimediato un abbondante raccolto di occhiate interessate e, peggio, _avances_.

Aveva affrontato tutto declinando gentilmente le varie offerte o spiegando il suo orientamento. Adesso stava tornando all’appartamento di Kurt. Avrebbe potuto stare nell’albergo dove si svolgeva la conferenza, il che sarebbe stato molto più conveniente… Ma la convenienza era sopravvalutata, soprattutto quando avrebbe potuto dormire nel letto dell’altro. Estrasse le chiavi dalla tasca – non riusciva a evitare di sorridere ogni volta che le vedeva, perché gli aveva praticamente chiesto di andare a vivere insieme. E, okay, era un’idea completamente illogica, date le loro ubicazioni attuali, ma ciò non toglieva nulla al gesto. Si erano scambiati le chiavi. Dando all’altro la libertà completa di entrare e uscire dalle loro case in qualsiasi momento. Infilò quella giusta nella serratura e aprì la porta, sopprimendo l’impulso di esclamare _Tesoro, sono a casa!_ perché dubitava che l’altro l’avrebbe trovato altrettanto divertente.

“Sei in divisa…”

La voce di Kurt lo accolse non appena entrò, chiudendo a chiave la porta prima di girarsi per guardarlo in volto. Sorrise, perché ormai conosceva bene quel lieve rossore sulle sue guance, l’espressione che assumeva quando stava pensando al sesso… e a essere sincero, probabilmente lo stava considerando anche da prima che lui tornasse, tuttavia…

“Non mi ero reso conto che tu avessi un _fetish_ per la divisa,” mormorò Dave, con un certo divertimento.

“Neanch’io,” ribatté quello, “penso che valga solo per te,” e arrossì violentemente, mentre lui sentì una piccola scossa di trionfo al fatto che chiaramente non avesse avuto intenzione di dirlo. Che l’avesse colpito tanto da renderlo del tutto sincero.

“Bene. Non che io possa farci niente adesso, perché _questa_ ,” iniziò a sbottonare la giacca, “è la mia uniforme da gala e la devo indossare alla cena di mercoledì sera, ma da giovedì… potremo _sicuramente_ giocare.”

“Mmm… bene. Perché avevo una mezza idea di scoparti mentre la indossavi…”

“ _Dio_ …”

Le dita affusolate gli andarono alla cintura, sciogliendo la fibbia e sfilandogliela con attenzione dai passanti, prima di lasciarla cadere per terra. Si stava muovendo a lentezza quasi esasperante, portando le dita al bottone dei pantaloni e aprendolo.

“Perché mi _avevi detto_ che se i _Bears_ avessero vinto avrei potuto avere tutto quello che volevo…”

“Hai ragione, l’ho detto…” rispose; la base dal palmo di Kurt premeva decisa e calda contro il suo inguine, massaggiandolo, e il suo sguardo era malizioso.

“Mmm, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che mi daresti qualsiasi cosa comunque, a prescindere da una scommessa…”

“Tu… potresti non avere tutti i torti…”

“È quello che pensavo. Credo che tu ti debba radere.”

Ebbe uno spasmo al pene, sebbene il tocco dell’altro l’avesse lasciato, perché riusciva a pensare a un solo motivo per cui Kurt lo volesse rasato, benché non potesse escludere che si stesse solo divertendo a illuderlo per poi dirgli che stavano uscendo a cenare.

“Per andare a letto o per uscire?”

“Letto. Decisamente letto. E poi fuori. Forse… se ne abbiamo la forza.”

 

Dave s’impose di andare lentamente, di essere scrupoloso. L’altro era in piedi quasi direttamente dietro di lui, con il petto nudo premuto contro la sua schiena, gli occhi che lo osservavano da sopra la spalla, incontrando di tanto in tanto il suo sguardo nello specchio mentre si passava il rasoio sulle guance. Erano entrambi nudi, ma c’era abbastanza calore tra loro da non fargli notare le piastrelle fredde sotto i piedi o il piano gelido del lavabo contro la coscia. Era molto più interessato a quello che stava facendo Kurt con le dita, ma doveva concentrarsi sulla barba, adesso. Kurt gli tolse i rimasugli di schiuma dal viso, creando un contatto visivo con i loro riflessi.

“Piegati in avanti…” ordinò in poco più di un sussurro, mordicchiandogli il lobo di un orecchio. Lui seguì le istruzioni, posando la testa sulle mani, sul lavandino. Non aveva idea di cosa potesse volere Kurt, aveva tenuto per sé le sue intenzioni, ma l’avrebbe assecondato, qualunque cosa fosse. Sentì la sua lingua sulla spalla, le unghie graffiargli la parte posteriore delle cosce, deliberatamente aggressive, prima che le natiche venissero separate e Dave lo poté _udire-sentire-avvertire_ inginocchiarsi dietro di sé.

“ _Oh cazzo_ …”

“Mmm, presto.”

Poi la sentì. La sua lingua umida che lo leccava e non riuscì a bloccare un piccolo spasimo, da quanto fu sorpreso. Era piuttosto sicuro che questo non fosse ciò che l’altro aveva avuto in mente quando gli aveva detto di radersi, non che gli dispiacesse. Kurt non procedette lentamente, come faceva quando gli faceva un pompino, leccandolo invece a ritmo costante: non veloce o violento, ma abbastanza rapidamente da creare un passaggio continuo sulla sua apertura. Si muoveva senza fermarsi, leccando ed esplorando, andando a concentrarsi sul suo ano prima di spingere con decisione il muscolo in esso, più volte, alternando un movimento circolare e tornando agli affondi, iniziando ad andare più piano e più a fondo, lasciando che la saliva rendesse scivolosa la pelle.

“Dio, Kurt…”

Non poté dire molto altro, la mente e il corpo gli sembravano sconnessi e chiuse gli occhi, così da potersi concentrare sul tocco caldo e umido della lingua e la morsa delle dita sulle sue natiche, separandole per dare un migliore accesso.

“Guardati nello specchio.”

Alzò lo sguardo: i suoi occhi erano pozzi scuri, le guance rosa, i capelli scuriti e inumiditi dal sudore. Le dita di Kurt erano scivolose e passarono più volte sulla sua entrata, prima di inserirne uno. Spinse verso di esso, emettendo un basso gemito. L’altra mano di Kurt stava frugando tra i cassetti e Dave sentì il suono rivelatore di una pellicola metallica e dovette ghignare. Non erano neanche riusciti ad andare in camera da letto! La cosa gli andava benissimo.

La lingua tornò al lavoro, muovendosi insieme al dito, e poteva sentire un rivolo di saliva che stava scivolando lungo la parte posteriore della coscia. Aveva avuto una semi-erezione dal momento in cui Kurt gli aveva detto di radersi: stava solo diventando più rigida e più piena, il pene e i testicoli gli sembravano pesanti e costretti nella pelle. Era indeciso tra il desiderio di allungare la mano e toccare o aspettare, perché sebbene l’attesa potesse essere una tortura, la ricompensa quasi sempre ne valeva la pena.

C’erano due dita, adesso, e Kurt si stava alzando allo stesso momento, trascinando apposta l’erezione lungo la parte posteriore delle sue gambe, lasciando una scia calda e appiccicosa.

Si fermò un attimo per aggiungerne un terzo e Dave emise un lento ansito, poi quello si appoggiò a lui, con il petto premuto di nuovo contro la sua schiena e un palmo che si avvolgeva attorno al suo pene, masturbandolo con un ritmo regolare e perfezionato dalla pratica. Kurt si stava sfregando leggermente contro di lui, con l’erezione intrappolata tra i loro fisici, la bocca sulla sua spalla, intenta a leccare e mordicchiare. C’erano così tante sensazioni: le dita dentro di lui, quelle avvolte alla sua lunghezza, l’asta dell’altro tra di loro, la sua bocca… stava ancora cercando di guardarsi nello specchio e i suoi occhi si spalancarono quando si accorse che Kurt lo stava guardando, con le pupille dilatate per l’eccitazione.

Tutte le sensazioni sparirono all’improvviso e fu uno shock sentire il suo corpo e le dita abbandonarlo tutto in una volta così. Il riflesso di Kurt scomparve per un secondo e sentì la pellicola metallica venire aperta, del gel venire spremuto dal contenitore e alcune imprecazioni sottovoce. Abbassò lo sguardo per nascondere un sorriso, poi sentì il glande premere contro la sua entrata, deciso. Sentì una fitta bruciante e spinse verso di esso, volendone ancora. Gli piaceva quella scintilla iniziale di dolore, ma l’altro era stato talmente attento con lui che lo sentì a malapena e durò solo per qualche secondo. Sapeva che fosse lievemente masochistico, ma lo faceva sentire _vivo_.

“Ti scoperò finché non vieni…”

“Di solito funziona così…” mormorò Dave, e non intendeva farla sembrare una battuta, ma sentì degli sbuffi di una risata contro la schiena mentre Kurt andava più a fondo. Era completamente dentro, riusciva a sentire i peli pubici quasi troppo morbidi dell’altro contro le natiche, e quello si fermò, con le mani sui suoi fianchi, accennando delle piccole spinte, prima di uscire quasi del tutto e rispingere in avanti con forza.

“Dio santo, Kurt…” mugugnò, perché _quello_ non era essere attenti. Portò il sedere verso di lui, volendo di più, e Kurt lo accontentò, scegliendo un ritmo violento che quasi certamente l’avrebbe lasciato dolorante. Sarebbe stato in grado di portare questo momento con sé tutto il giorno di domani e forse anche quello dopo. Poteva vedere Kurt nello specchio ed era una visione ammaliante: la pelle riluceva di sudore, i tendini e i muscoli risaltavano sul suo collo, sulle spalle e le braccia, le uniche sue parti che poteva vedere nel riflesso. Amava guardarlo quando era così, grazia fluida e movimento incarnati, intensa concentrazione e desiderio.

I loro sguardi s’incontrarono di nuovo e quello sogghignò, come se sapesse esattamente quello che stesse pensando, come si sentisse in quel momento. E probabilmente non era difficile intuirlo, perché Dave si considerava un fottutissimo libro aperto e non aveva certo mantenuto dei segreti, ma quell’aria sicura di sé rendeva Kurt dannatamente sexy. Era passato dall’essere turbato e insicuro, mesi prima, a questa persona risoluta e fiduciosa – e non riuscì a fare a meno di sperare di aver avuto una piccola influenza nella trasformazione.

Il suono di pelle che si scontrava e di respiri affannati e brevi era l’unico che riempisse la stanza e nella sua testa creava un’armonia tutta sua. Ogni tanto Kurt passava le unghie sulla sua schiena, prima di riportare la mano sul fianco, tirandolo leggermente verso di sé a incontrare le spinte in avanti, che stavano diventando più rapide, frenetiche.

“Vieni, Dave… devi… Cazzo- Ti _prego_ …”

Riconobbe cosa fosse quella supplica, spostando la mano, avvolgendola al proprio pene e massaggiando quasi violentemente. Mancava già poco, ma riusciva a intuire che all’altro mancasse ancora meno e volesse che fosse Dave a venire per primo, volesse sentirlo venire attorno a sé perché era una delle sue nuove sensazioni preferite. Lui non glielo avrebbe negato. Non ne aveva alcun motivo. Si lasciò andare, avvertì ogni parte del corpo contrarsi e poi espandersi di colpo. Kurt stava gemendo il suo nome e lui non pensava che si sarebbe mai liberato della scarica di contentezza nel sentirlo sulle sue labbra così, quando veniva.

Si pulirono a vicenda; Kurt aveva un’espressione chiaramente divertita mentre passava il panno umido sulla parte frontale del lavabo e gli scoccava un’occhiata di sbieco. Lui fece spallucce a mo’ di risposta e sfregò il mento rasato sulla sua spalla, godendosi la sensazione di pelle liscia su pelle liscia. Quello spense la luce, lasciando il bagno buio e guidandolo verso il letto, scostando lenzuola e coperte prima di attirarlo a sé perché gli si stendesse di fianco. Dave stava accoccolando il corpo contro il suo quando l’altro parlò con tono riluttante.

“Beh, quel piano è fallito…”

“Avevi un piano? Ed è fallito? A me è sembrato un successo clamoroso.”

“Avevo _in mente_ di farti un pompino mentre tu ti occupavi del _rimming_ … ma mi sono fatto distrarre dal tuo sedere. Era un piano piuttosto complesso. Ti avrei graziato io con il _rimming_ per poi metterti dentro un _butt_ _plug_ , per tenerti aperto, poi tu mi avresti preparato con la bocca e _poi_ io ti avrei scopato…”

“Oh… Era un bel piano…” affermò, e doveva ammettere che lo scenario sembrasse… interessante. “C’è sempre la prossima volta… Non puoi lasciarti scoraggiare da un solo piccolo fallimento. E con tutta la mia fatica di radermi sprecata… che faremo mai, ora?” continuò, e quando l’altro gli affondò un dito nello stomaco, indispettito, Dave sapeva che fosse del tutto giustificato, ma non poté trattenere un sorriso nella camera buia.

 

Giovedì mattina si svegliò lentamente, riuscendo ancora a sentire il peso di Dave sul suo letto. Era un lusso svegliarsi nel bel mezzo della settimana e non dover alzarsi e andare a lavoro. Migliorato dal fatto che Dave fosse a letto con lui, ovviamente, supino, con braccia e gambe spalancate. Era stato evidente che l’altro fosse stato esausto la sera prima, ma era una stanchezza del tipo emotivo, si sentiva in qualche modo braccato, come quella di cui Kurt era stato testimone a Chicago. Era insolito che l’altro poltrisse così ed era alquanto sicuro che fosse tutto collegato. Il suo lavoro, l’occasionale stato di stanchezza emotiva e molto probabilmente il tatuaggio, considerando l’espressione che aveva assunto la prima volta che gli aveva chiesto di parlargliene.

Era certo di poter arrivarci da solo, se ci avesse ragionato abbastanza a lungo, ma avrebbe preferito se fosse stato Dave a spiegargli. Come se avesse sentito che stava pensando a lui, quello si voltò prono, mugugnò qualcosa e si coprì la testa con un cuscino prima di riaddormentarsi. Kurt lo lasciò fare e decise di provare anche lui a riposarsi ancora un po’. Non avevano alcun appuntamento urgente e, per ragioni puramente egoistiche, voleva che l’altro fosse ben riposato, sia fisicamente sia emotivamente, perché era piuttosto certo che la discussione che dovevano fare – più prima che poi – sarebbe stata stancante per entrambi.

 

 

* **N.d.T.**

1 – Il _corridore,_ running back _(_ RB _) in inglese: è il giocatore che generalmente porta la palla partendo da dietro la linea di attacco; ve ne sono sostanzialmente di due tipi:_ fullback _, estremamente potente per portare la palla nei giochi di corsa più duri (di regola quelli verso il centro del campo), e anche perché all'occorrenza deve essere un buon bloccatore, e_ halfback _, più leggero e rapido (solitamente è il giocatore più veloce e agile dell'attacco), per le corse laterali, nonché per ricevere passaggi corti_. [Fonte](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Football_americano#Posizioni_in_campo).


	17. Febbraio 2026 (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per favore, leggete l’avvertimento. (Li metto alla fine dei capitoli, così le persone che hanno aspettato questa spiegazione da tantissimo tempo e non vogliono essere spoilerate possono evitarli.) Inoltre, una quasi-immagine del tatuaggio di Dave è disponibile sul mio account Tumblr e sul mio LJ.  
> AVVERTIMENTO: Se certi argomenti innescano reazioni negative in voi, vi pregherei di andare a controllare dopo il testo. Parti di questo capitolo potrebbero essere difficili da leggere per qualcuno. Offro una soluzione con gli avvertimenti.

Quando Kurt si svegliò, poco dopo, Dave aveva la testa sollevata, appoggiata su un palmo, e lo stava osservando con un sorriso in volto. Aveva ancora un’aria stanca, ma più riposata, e lo guardava con un’espressione dolce.

“Giorno.”

“Mmm. Giorno,” rispose lui, stiracchiandosi, spingendo deliberatamente il corpo contro il suo. Dave ridacchiò gentilmente e gli posò un bacio sulla tempia che lo scaldò da dentro. Non voleva rovinare questa tranquilla atmosfera, ma parlavano bene a letto, quando non c’era nulla a separarli. Non sapeva bene da dove cominciare, quale domanda fargli. Era un po’ come entrare in un campo minato. C’erano così tante cose di cui voleva parlare che non sapeva bene da dove cominciare esattamente e sapeva che se l’altro avesse voluto fermarlo l’avrebbe fatto, sebbene non pensasse che sarebbe successo. Non adesso.

“Riesco a sentirti pensare, Kurt…” mormorò Dave e lui sussultò, perché Mercedes era solita dirgli la stessa cosa.

“Scusa… Von volevo, cioè, non voglio-”

“Ssh… Non l’ho detto per farti smettere. Ma puoi parlarne, sai. Chiedere. Dirlo, condividerlo… come vuoi.”

“Sei felice che sia finita? La conferenza, dico,” era la domanda più innocua a cui riuscisse a pensare e sperava che l’avrebbe portato a chiedergli qualcosa del suo lavoro.

“Cazzo, sì… è stancante. In ogni aspetto. È fantastico condividere informazioni e imparare nuove cose e discutere tecniche, ma allo stesso tempo è così emotivamente drenante… Mi è piaciuta, però. Soprattutto gestire i workshop. Quelli sono stati i momenti migliori. Di certo erano la parte più soddisfacente.”

“Di cosa trattavano? Insomma… so che avevano a che fare con il lavoro, ma tu cosa fai di preciso? Come impiego, dico. Ho più o meno capito che non è divertente, non che mi aspetti che una parte qualsiasi del lavoro in una centrale di polizia possa esserlo, ma… Hai a che fare con qualcosa di davvero brutto?” chiese, sapendo di essersi impappinato più volte, ma non riuscendo a zittirsi.

Dave si era irrigidito al suo fianco, solo lievemente, e lui seguì l’istinto, avvolgendogli un braccio alla vita e posando la testa sotto il suo mento. Non era esattamente comodo, ma voleva tenerlo stretto, perché era già chiaro che non fosse più contento e rilassato. Dave emise un lungo respiro che gli solleticò i capelli, quindi lo sentì rilassarsi di nuovo. Non del tutto, ma abbastanza.

“Quello che faccio è piuttosto specializzato. Mi sono unito alla polizia dopo la mia laurea triennale in psicologia e loro mi hanno incoraggiato a continuare con il dottorato di ricerca e, beh… eccomi qua.”

Era un po’ sconvolto. Non sapeva perché, ma originariamente, mesi fa, aveva semplicemente supposto che fosse un agente di polizia puro e semplice; poi però si era reso conto che il suo impiego gli dava orari stabili e non aveva l’obbligo della divisa, almeno non ogni giorno. E adesso scopriva, mesi dopo, che era un dottore. Spiegava la sua amicizia con Mike un po’ di più e come si erano incontrati al college, perché probabilmente avevano studiato insieme, non si erano limitati a giocare a football. Sapeva di non conoscere ancora tutto, perché aveva risposto ed evaso la domanda allo stesso tempo, quindi aspettò in silenzio.

“Il mio ruolo principale, ehm, quello in cui mi specializzo… Beh, mi sono laureato in psicologia infantile e a lavoro mi occupo dei colloqui con bambini che hanno subito abusi.”

Kurt si scostò da lui, volendolo guardare, vedere in volto nella penombra e… non aveva idea di cosa dire. Non si era mai neanche reso conto che un lavoro del genere esistesse. Ovviamente ce n’era bisogno, ma semplicemente non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto distruttivo potesse diventare un impiego simile. Quindi i pezzi del puzzle iniziarono a cadere e incastrarsi tra loro: Dave che non tornava a casa una notte, le occhiate preoccupate di Karen, il fatto che l’altro evitasse chiaramente l’argomento… Lo fissò, sbalordito.

“Cazzo. È così- _cazzo_. Deve essere uno dei lavori peggiori che esistano.”

“Sì, beh… a volte è orribile. Ma qualcuno deve farlo.” Fece spallucce, muovendo tutto il corpo e spostandosi leggermente. “Io sono atipico perché sono un uomo. La maggior parte delle persone che fanno questo lavoro sono donne. Il fatto è che… in un terzo circa dei casi, il colpevole è una donna, quindi… tra me e Karen, praticamente copriamo tutti i fronti. Donna minuta e grande uomo muscoloso. Un paio di volte abbiamo avuto l’effetto contrario, con i bambini che erano terrorizzati da me, ma era perché avevano paura di tutti… Davvero non vuoi sentire tutta questa roba. È pesante e cerco di lasciarla in ufficio per quanto posso… Inoltre devo andare io stesso da uno strizzacervelli, per superare tutto quanto, perché è… beh, è un lavoro di merda. Ma dà tanta di quella soddisfazione aiutare un bambino a superare quello che ha passato e prepararlo per un processo o a dare prove audiovisive e guardare i rifiuti umani finire in prigione. Quando riescono a farla franca, beh… preferisco non pensarci.”

Non sapeva come rispondere, quindi gli si avvicinò di nuovo e lo _abbracciò_. Quello sbuffò sui suoi capelli e, senza vedergli il volto, era difficile capire se fosse per il divertimento o per qualcos’altro, ma lui non lasciò la presa: ed era più per se stesso che per Dave, perché a Kurt piaceva il suo piccolo mondo ordinato, dove poteva praticamente ignorare alcune delle sfaccettature più orribili della natura umana, eppure Dave andava a lavoro e le affrontava di petto ogni giorno, vedendo quanto gli esseri umani potessero essere orribili e spietati verso i loro simili, i più innocenti tra loro. Anche solo pensare ad alcune delle cose che l’altro aveva dovuto sopportare gli fece venire voglia di piangere, e si accorse che quello lo stesse cullando gentilmente, cercando di confortare _Kurt_. Ciò lo fece sentire ridicolo, perché era Dave ad avere quel lavoro, eppure stava confortando lui, che lavorava con le stoffe e gli attori e una stagista con la testa tra le nuvole. Non capiva perché mai avesse bisogno di essere rassicurato, ma si sentì comunque meglio con l’altro che ricambiava l’abbraccio.

Rimasero lì stesi, con il silenzio che si diffondeva tra di loro, ma erano a loro agio. Aveva ancora delle domande, però, e ora essere a conoscenza della forza che possedeva per andare a lavoro ogni giorno andava anche a spiegare in parte il tatuaggio. Aveva detto che l’albero doveva essere forte, ma che aveva bisogno di piegarsi perché altrimenti si sarebbe spezzato. Voleva una spiegazione più completa su cosa significasse, sul _perché_ se lo fosse fatto: era così che aveva detto, che gli avrebbe spiegato il suo significato ma non perché aveva deciso di farselo fare. Qualcosa del genere, comunque. Si allontanò leggermente da lui per vedergli il viso e un po’ di più per vedere il tatuaggio.

“E questo?” chiese, passando i polpastrelli sul disegno dell’albero attorcigliato. Gli occhi nocciola si chiusero, tremolando, e quando si aprirono di nuovo per incontrare i suoi, sentì una stretta allo stomaco. Vide un dolore nudo. Si morse un labbro per evitare di dire qualcosa, di rimangiarsi la domanda, perché benché non gli piacesse il fatto di star riportando alla luce dei ricordi evidentemente dolorosi per lui, sapeva che fosse importante, quindi aveva bisogno di sapere. Aveva bisogno che glielo spiegasse.

“È… complicato. Deprimente. E… per me è difficile parlarne. Vuoi davvero sentirmelo raccontare?” Kurt annuì. “Bene. Okay… il mio secondo ragazzo. Rowan…” iniziò, interrompendosi subito, e lui corrugò la fronte, cercando di ricordarsi se l’avesse mai menzionato prima.

Dave era ancora amico di Keegan, e lui l’aveva tradito. E Greg, il suo ultimo ragazzo, era diventato un ex solo perché aveva lasciato il Paese e sapeva che di tanto in tanto gli parlasse ancora e si scambiassero e-mail. Dave era una di quelle persone che rimanevano _amiche_ dei propri ex. E, stranamente, ciò non gli dava fastidio. Il contrario sarebbe stato lievemente ipocrita, considerando la sua salda amicizia con Blaine. Il nome Rowan, però… Era certo di non averlo mai sentito, né di aver incontrato qualcuno nel suo gruppo di amici che si chiamasse così, e se non era nella sua vita allora doveva aver fatto qualcosa di orribile o… Si sentì improvvisamente la nausea, non sapendo come ci fosse arrivato, ma sapendo per certo di stare per sentire qualcosa di tremendo. E gli era venuto in mente che _rowan_ significasse ‘sorbo rosso’…

“Rowan era… felicità e luce. Un po’ eccentrico. No, era molto eccentrico. Era una di quelle persone che tutti volevano invitare alle feste, perché era uno spasso stare con lui. Faceva uscire dal guscio i timidi, si assicurava che tutti si stessero divertendo. Defletteva sempre l’attenzione da sé…”

Fece un’altra pausa, per raccogliere i pensieri o semplicemente perso tra essi. Kurt si era accorto dell’uso del passato, del modo incerto con cui respirava, e dovette chiudere gli occhi, perché era piuttosto certo che avrebbe pianto. Parte di lui voleva mettere una mano sulla bocca di Dave, dirgli che bastava così, che non c’era bisogno che andasse avanti, che capiva. L’altra parte voleva sapere, così da potergli essere vicino, così che nessun angolo delle loro vite fosse nascosto all’altro.

“Si uccise. Scrisse un addio sul braccio e s’impiccò nella nostra camera da letto. Io… fui uno straccio per un bel po’. Insomma… sono un fottutissimo psicologo e non mi ero neanche accorto che il mio ragazzo stesse soffrendo… Io-”

Si bloccò, il corpo cominciò a tremare silenziosamente e Kurt gli si premette contro, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno come meglio poté e stringendolo, mentre un paio di lacrime gli sfuggivano, di fronte all’agonia di Dave. Quest’ultimo pianse con il corpo intero e lui sapeva quanto potesse essere stancante. Era felice che l’avesse detto, però: era come strapparsi finalmente un cerotto per far respirare la ferita. Certo, avrebbe potuto vivere senza mai saperlo, ma sapeva che l’altro fosse pronto a condividerlo con lui, altrimenti ne sarebbe stato ancora all’oscuro. Stava cercando di non pensarci, ma sperava davvero che Dave ora vivesse in un appartamento diverso.

Rimasero a letto così, avvolti l’uno attorno all’altro, con la circolazione di un braccio che rallentava per via della posizione, ma Kurt non si mosse né gli importava che avrebbe cominciato a formicolargli fastidiosamente. Il dolore dell’altro era mille volte peggio. Quando parlò di nuovo, fu con voce roca.

“Coraggio per superarlo, comprensione… del fatto che non fosse colpa mia e che non ci fosse nulla che avrei potuto fare, flessibilità per riuscire ad andare avanti con la mia vita e non farmi portare giù, amore per la vita e le persone e finalmente sincerità, per parlare e dire la verità…”

Le labbra di Kurt erano gonfie da quanto le aveva morse e in gola aveva un nodo, dopo la spiegazione completa delle lettere nascoste nel disegno. Il fatto che se lo fosse fatto, che portasse qualcosa sul corpo per ricordarsi sempre di essere forte… beh, doveva concordare con Karen: la S stava anche per _strength_ , ‘forza’.

“Ed è un sorbo rosso, beh… per ovvi motivi, ma anche perché la mitologia europea dice che i sorbi rossi sono alberi magici che proteggono dal male. Non sono davvero superstizioso, ma… un po’ di protezione aiuta. E uso sempre questa come spiegazione… almeno che qualcuno non mi si sia avvicinato abbastanza da vedere le lettere…”

Udì il debole umorismo nella sua voce, la disperazione di trasformare la conversazione in qualcos’altro, _qualsiasi_ cosa. Lui lo accontentò.

 

Passarono la giornata tranquillamente. Non facendo cose silenziose, ma non si scambiarono molte parole. Il corpo di Kurt stava sempre toccando il suo, però, che fossero le ginocchia premute contro le sue sotto il tavolo, o camminando mano nella mano, o posandogli un palmo sulla coscia mentre guidava: gli era sempre vicino, come se sapesse che la semplice presenza fisica aiutasse. Ed era così. Aveva sempre aiutato. Non si vergognava ad ammettere di avere bisogno di contatto fisico, che fosse da parte di amici, famigliari o… Kurt. Non poteva andare avanti senza dirlo. Aveva bisogno di fargli sapere come si sentisse. Soprattutto dopo quella mattina. Nonostante la sensazione di aver esaurito le cose da dire, dovevano parlare. E Kurt aveva detto _quelle_ parole, tutto quel tempo fa, a ottobre, ed erano passati solo quattro mesi, ma gli sembrava molto di più.

Erano seduti sul divano, intenti a leggere; i piedi di Kurt erano sul suo grembo e lui gli stava massaggiando con fare assente la caviglia, fissando le parole sull’ _e-reader_ di fronte a sé senza capirle, cercando invece di pensare a modi di introdurre il loro bisogno di parlare. Non voleva infrangere il silenzio, ma se lo teneva dentro da settimane e si era imposto tutto il giorno di tenere la bocca chiusa.

“Kurt…” iniziò, e le iridi chiare abbandonarono il suo libro, sorridendogli dolcemente, e Dave sentì che fosse _giusto_. “Sono innamorato di te. Ti amo.”

Quello non disse nulla, ma lo sguardo divenne caldo e sollevò le gambe per salirgli a cavalcioni sulle sue; gli incorniciò il viso con le mani pallide e lo guardò negli occhi per qualche secondo prima di abbassare la bocca sulla sua e dargli un bacio lento e profondo per qualche istante, per poi allontanarsi.

“Ti amo anch’io, David Karofsky.”

Gli stava sorridendo e Dave sapeva che il proprio sorriso dovesse essere altrettanto ampio. Posò i palmi sui suoi fianchi, sentendosi tanto felice da scoppiare. Avevano detto le parole, potevano parlare di tutto il resto più tardi. Molto più tardi.

 

Era affascinato. Non era mai stato su un set cinematografico, ma Kurt l’aveva attraversato così velocemente che lui non aveva avuto tempo di guardare granché. C’erano decine di persone e sembrava una comunità separata in cui tutti conoscevano tutti. Aveva attratto qualche occhiata stranita, ma si era limitato a sorridere cordialmente e affrettarsi a seguire Kurt. Aveva un cartellino per i visitatori attorno al collo ed era certo che la sua meraviglia e gli occhi sgranati lo stessero facendo saltare all’occhio ancora di più.

Quello si fermò a parlare con qualche persona e Dave rimase poco più indietro, cercando di non essere invadente. Kurt stava lavorando. Stava passando la giornata con lui perché era curioso di scoprire in cosa consistesse di preciso il suo impiego. Finora sembrava aver passato un sacco di tempo al telefono. A quanto pareva aveva uno spazio per l’ufficio che prendeva in affitto dallo studio e lui non vedeva l’ora di vederlo.

Quando quello aprì la porta di un altro edificio e lo invitò a entrare, la prima cosa che notò fu l’esplosione di colori e tessuti e pezzi di filo raminghi sul pavimento e spilli infilzati nel tappeto a furia di camminarci sopra. Era un ampio ambiente creativo, chiamarlo ufficio era semplicemente sbagliato. C’erano bacheche di sughero con foto e campioni di tessuti. C’era una libreria enorme piena di raccoglitori e libri e… una statuetta dorata usata a mo’ di fermalibri. C’erano delle foto incorniciate e riconobbe Mercedes, Burt Hummel, Finn e sua madre. Tutta la sua personalità era racchiusa qui dentro ed era certo che fosse tutto organizzato, malgrado a lui sembrasse un caos totale.

C’era una pedana rialzata e circondata da specchi. Erano presenti anche una macchina fotografica e uno schermo televisivo, sebbene non sapesse a cosa servissero. Non aveva mai pensato al _costume design_ , ma guardando solo quella stanza era chiaro che fosse piuttosto impegnativo. Vicky era seduta a una scrivania, facendo un bozzetto su un _Tablet_ ma guardando uno schermo più grande di fronte a lei, e Kurt si era diretto verso quella che era chiaramente la sua. Era quasi del tutto sgombra, tranne che per un computer con tre schermi a un’estremità, due pigne ordinare di documenti e della posta non ancora aperta.

C’era una sedia di fronte al tavolo, quindi lui vi si sedette e si mise comodo, più che felice di guardarlo lavorare. La stagista non sembrava essersi affatto accorta del loro arrivo, il che non lo sorprese. Kurt era occupato ad avviare il computer e sembrava essersi dimenticato che lui fosse lì. Gli andava benissimo, perché a giudicare dalla frequenza con cui guardava l’orologio al polso o doveva andare da qualche parte o qualcuno doveva venire nel suo ufficio.

I suoi sospetti vennero confermati quando udì bussare alla porta e con un’occhiata dietro di sé la vide aprirsi e Renée Walker entrare. Cassie la seguiva, parlando al telefono e limitandosi a fare un cenno di saluto verso di lui e Kurt. L’attrice si avvicinò e mimò di baciare le guance del costumista; quindi si girò verso di lui inarcando un sopracciglio perfettamente modellato e con un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

“E tu devi essere Dave…”

“L’ho già intimidito a dovere. E smettila di spogliarlo con gli occhi,” borbottò Cassie, superandola per passare dei documenti all’amico. “Abbiamo trenta minuti prima che lei debba tornare al set numero tre per una lettura preliminare, poi deve salire sull’aereo per tornare al set principale questo pomeriggio. Cazzo, se non fosse mia sorella avrei mollato questo lavoro anni fa,” affermò, rivolgendosi solo a Kurt mentre Renée la fulminava con lo sguardo. Dave trattenne una risata mentre l’altro stava sorridendo minutamente, estraendo un metro da un cassetto laterale, e ne afferrò un’estremità per farlo sciogliere, quindi se lo passò tra le mani.

Lo guardò farselo scorrere tra le dita e indicare a Renée di salire sulla pedana, dove avrebbe preso le sue misure. Non aveva mai pensato che guardarlo misurare qualcuno potesse essere… eccitante. Si chiese se Kurt si stesse comportando apposta in modo provocante, se sapesse che ogni volta che si piegava il tessuto dei pantaloni gli si stringeva attorno al sedere – se non fosse che stesse elencando ad alta voce i vari numeri a Vicky, la quale li annotava su un foglio di carta. Sembrava in tutto e per tutto un professionista al lavoro, quindi Dave era piuttosto sicuro che non sapesse quanto fosse provocante mentre si passava il metro tra le dita e si piegava in avanti.

“Stai praticamente sbavando…” osservò Cassie, poggiatasi coi fianchi alla scrivania e intenta a osservarlo: seppe di aver appena iniziato ad arrossire. Dave fece spallucce. Non serviva a niente negarlo, essere attratti da Kurt non era qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. “In effetti ha proprio un bel culetto. A volte glielo invidio…”

Quando l’altro si girò al suono delle loro risate, si rifiutarono entrambi di dirgli che cosa li avesse divertiti tanto.

 

Era l’ultima sera di Dave a L.A. e lui era determinato a portarlo nel suo ristorante preferito. Ci aveva già provato ed era stato distratto entrambe le volte. Stasera non si sarebbe lasciato sviare dall’obiettivo di uscire dall’appartamento, ma non appena varcò l’entrata del locale, si ricordò che fosse anche il preferito di Alex, perché quest’ultimo era proprio lì in piedi di fronte a lui. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e Dave corrugò la fronte, inchinando la testa per sussurrargli all’orecchio: “Che c’è?”

“Alex. Il mio ex,” rispose lui, tenendo la voce bassa, ma a quanto pareva non abbastanza, perché quello si stava girando e dirigendo verso di loro.

“Kurt, piccolo, è bello vederti…”

Non riusciva a credere che gli si stesse davvero avvicinando come per abbracciarlo o baciarlo sulla guancia. Fece un passo indietro e alzò una mano, pronto a spingerlo via se gli si fosse accostato troppo, ed era piuttosto incazzato di sentirgli usare quel nomignolo, come se ne avesse diritto.

“Tu non hai il permesso di chiamarmi così. Hai perso il diritto di chiamarmi in qualsiasi altro modo che non sia ‘Kurt’ mesi fa,” affermò con voce priva di emozione. Quello s’irrigidì leggermente al tono usato, lo sguardo gli s’indurì e lui riconobbe i segnali: si riteneva offeso ed era pronto a prendersi una ripicca.

“Vedo che ti sei già lasciato alle spalle Reese Walker…” disse, e lui roteò gli occhi. Dave sbuffò, divertito, e il suo braccio gli cinse la vita in un gesto di conforto o supporto, non ne era sicuro.

“Kurt non ha dovuto lasciarsi alle spalle nessuno. È più che capace di tenersi sia me che Reese,” affermò, e la sua voce era così convincente che lui riuscì solo per un pelo a non fissarlo con occhi sgranati o a scoppiare a ridere. Gli occhi di Alex si erano spalancati e Kurt lo superò per comunicare il proprio nome al maître di sala.

“Sei adorabile quando fai finta di essere incazzato…” gli mormorò Dave mentre venivano scortati al loro tavolo, al che lui sollevò lo sguardo, sorpreso.

“Non sto facendo finta. _Sono_ incazzato. Solo non con te.”

“Mmm… Beh, sei sexy quando sei arrabbiato.”

“Io… davvero?” chiese, fermandosi di colpo, e Dave dovette incoraggiarlo a riprendere a camminare.

“Già. Beh, penso che tu sia sempre sexy, ma devo dire che la passione nei tuoi occhi quando sei arrabbiato ti dà quel qualcosa in più…”

“Si chiama frustrazione.”

“Mmm, okay. Penso di essere destinato a trovarti sexy sempre e comunque, a prescindere dal tuo umore.”

“Quanto sei scemo…” ribatté, scoccandogli un’occhiata da sopra la spalla e vedendolo sorridergli.

“Sì. Il tuo scemo.”

Lui ricambiò il sorriso. _Sì. Tutto mio_.

 

_“Ehi…”_ lo salutò Dave, e il suo corpo si riempì di calore. Non c’erano nomignoli stucchevoli o soprannomi, ma la quantità di affetto e sentimento in quel semplice saluto lo fecero sentire accaldato e, _Dio_ , stava iniziando a eccitarsi solo dopo quella minuscola parola, ed era semplicemente… _meraviglioso_.

“Ehi a te. Com’è andata la giornata?”

_“Bene. A quanto pare i seminari che ho gestito hanno avuto un sacco di riscontri positivi, quindi il mio capitano pensa che io sia roba forte, al momento. Non che di solito non lo pensi, ma gli piace sentirselo dire anche da altre persone una volta ogni tanto.”_

Gli piaceva che avesse una tale fiducia nelle sue capacità lavorative, benché sembrasse così distruttivo. Erano passati dieci giorni da quando se n’era andato e, sebbene fosse sicuro che Dave avesse voluto discuterne, non avevano parlato della loro relazione. Non avevano fatto altro che scambiarsi le chiavi e parole d’amore – il che era più che sufficiente: sapere che erano entrambi pronti, che avrebbero cercato di farla funzionare. Avevano solo bisogno di chiarire gli aspetti logistici.

“Lo stiamo facendo davvero, eh?” chiese, avvertendo una piccola scarica di euforia a quelle parole.

_“Oh. Intendi questa cosa della relazione a distanza?”_

“Sì…” rispose con un sospiro; le parole ‘relazione’ e ‘distanza’ rimasero sospese nell’aria, ma non gli sembrò di venirne soffocato come si era aspettato.

_“Sì, lo stiamo facendo. Penso che finora siamo anche stati bravi…”_

Mormorò un suono d’intesa, perché aveva ragione. Sebbene non avessero definito tutto in precedenza, avevano già passato due settimane insieme quest’anno, ed erano solo nella settima. Non sapeva se un rapporto avesse potuto funzionare vedendosi solo una settimana al mese – perché quello era il tempo per il quale avrebbe potuto assentarsi da L.A., magari due se si fosse organizzato alla perfezione e avesse avuto uno spazio da usare come ufficio a Chicago – ma non gliene importava: voleva farlo funzionare, voleva essere felice e più di ogni altra cosa voleva rendere felice Dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVVERTIMENTO: Discussione abbastanza dettagliata di un suicidio (di un OC, non un personaggio principale). Inoltre c’è una menzione abbastanza velata di abuso su minori.


	18. Marzo 2026 (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30° Fahrenheit sono -2°C.  
> Mentre stavo scrivendo il capitolo ero su Tumblr e vomiting-rainbows ha postato un reblog di una canzone e io ho commesso l’errore di ascoltarla, dando origine alla giornataccia di Dave. Io so esattamente quello che è successo, ma qui è solo sottinteso.

Kurt aveva studiato il calendario a lungo e con attenzione, aveva spostato incontri importanti avanti e indietro, passato del tempo a organizzare i campionari e digitalizzare ritagli di stoffa così da poterli usare negli schizzi. Dubitava di essere mai stato così organizzato in vita sua e ne sapeva esattamente il motivo. Dave. Chicago. Se voleva passare più tempo con lui, era necessario che non ci fosse neanche un intoppo a L.A. Questa era la sua prima visita da gennaio, la prima da quando avevano deciso che la loro fosse una relazione ufficiale, quindi si ritrovò ad analizzare ogni cosa più attentamente. Non coincideva con alcun periodo di ferie. Doveva appurare di riuscire a far funzionare questo rapporto per il bene di entrambi.

Dave era già uscito per andare a lavoro e lui si era ristabilito al tavolo in sala da pranzo. Stava compilando una lista mentale delle cose cui si doveva porre rimedio; la tavola non era un luogo di lavoro ideale, soprattutto perché si sentiva in dovere di togliere tutta la sua roba così da poterci cenare, la sera. Era certo che all’altro non sarebbe dispiaciuto fargli lasciare tutto lì e mangiare tenendosi i piatti in grembo o seduti al bancone in cucina, ma a lui _piaceva_ sedersi in sala e condividere con Dave un pasto alla fine della giornata, faceva parte della vita a casa sua, così come farsi piedino a vicenda sotto il tavolo, con Dave che ogni tanto allungava la gamba abbastanza da posare il piede sul suo inguine, sorridendogli come se fosse un gesto completamente innocente.

Proprio come le altre volte, avevano assunto una routine naturale e ora la cosa non lo spaventava minimamente. Anzi, era rassicurante che si potessero adattare così facilmente l’uno all’altro. Era il suo quarto giorno lì ed era solo martedì: aveva ancora la settimana davanti, sarebbe tornato in California domenica mattina. Dave non aveva alterato le sue abitudini, l’aveva semplicemente accolto nelle attività per le quali aveva espresso un interesse, altrimenti gli lasciava passare il tempo come meglio credeva. Avevano in programma una cena con Mike e Mercedes venerdì sera, ma a parte quello Dave continuava con i suoi allenamenti di karate, di football e con la piscina. Kurt si univa a lui nella palestra del condominio, correva sul tapis-roulant, e non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse l’estate, così da poter uscire a correre insieme. Tuttavia, benché fosse lì, a fare esercizio e lavorare e fare fantastico sesso, si sentiva irrequieto.

Di solito non riusciva a riconoscere le ragioni di quello stato d’animo così velocemente, ma stava diventando più consapevole di sé. L’inverno lì a nord aveva sempre quell’effetto su di lui. Facendolo sentire improvvisamente in gabbia e intrappolato. A Los Angeles poteva stare all’esterno durante tutto l’anno. Qui, beh, poteva uscire, solo che rischiava l’assideramento. Sapeva che la situazione non fosse così estrema, ma dopo anni a vivere a L.A. era piuttosto che le sue difese contro gli elementi si fossero in un certo senso indebolite. Pensarci stava soltanto facendo aumentare il suo bisogno di uscire dall’appartamento, anche se fosse solo per entrare in qualche altro posto. Chiamò l’unica persona che era sicuro fosse sempre felice di vederlo.

 

Mercedes gli si sedette di fronte e sorrise.

“Potrei abituarmici, sai – vederti così spesso, intendo. E vederti così felice, ovviamente. È bello.”

“Beh, è un bel cambiamento in effetti. E penso che sia anche permanente.”

“Davvero? Quanto permanente?” chiese lei, con gli occhi che si illuminavano, e Kurt fece una smorfia, perché sapeva che avesse improvvisamente pensato che si volesse trasferire a Chicago per sempre. Scosse la testa.

“Intendevo la parte sull’essere felice. Ma… sarò a Chicago almeno una settimana al mese. Mi vedrai di certo molto di più da queste parti.”

“Sarà abbastanza?”

Il suo volto era improvvisamente serio, preoccupato, e Kurt si sentì toccato che lo volesse felice quanto lo era lei nella propria relazione, e in modo così evidente.

“Io… non lo so. Dovrà esserlo. Almeno per cominciare. Ho già prenotato i voli per un’altra settimana alla fine del mese. È solo… difficile lavorare senza un luogo apposito che possa _rimanere_ tale per tutto il tempo che starò qui. Hai presente?”

“Mmm, sì, hai la tendenza a occupare spazio. Quindi cosa stai facendo adesso?”

“Metto tutto via prima che Dave torni da lavoro…”

“Mi sembra… non proprio ideale.”

“Già. Lo so.”

“Che ne dici della sua camera per gli ospiti? Potresti sistemarti lì.”

“Ci avevo pensato, ma ho davvero bisogno di un piano di lavoro, ed è la camera degli ospiti. Che è usata per quando Dave ha ospiti. Come Greg, che verrà a fargli visita presto.”

“Oh, il suo ultimo ex?”

“Hmm. Sì. Tornerà per il sessantesimo compleanno di suo padre o roba simile e verrà a far visita a Dave, rimanendo per un paio di notti…” rispose.

Non era proprio sicuro di come si sentiva a riguardo. Non era preoccupato o angosciato che Dave decidesse dall’oggi al domani di trasferirsi a Londra e pace, ma era leggermente ansioso perché Greg era un’incognita. Non aveva visto una sua foto, perché a quanto pareva lui era sempre dietro l’obiettivo. L’altro l’aveva descritto con un’alzata di spalle e un: _‘è di bell’aspetto, direi’_ e lui non sapeva se stesse facendo apposta il vago o se onestamente non si ricordasse che faccia avesse il fotografo. Era più probabile che a Dave non interessasse.

“La tua prossima visita coincide con la sua per caso?”

“Io… sì. Ma i biglietti erano prenotati prima che Dave me l’avesse anche solo menzionato. Quindi non lo sto venendo a tenere d’occhio. O a valutare l’ex. Beh, non _era_ l’idea iniziale.”

“Non ho mai detto che lo fosse…” affermò Mercedes, ma le sue labbra erano contratte per il divertimento ed era evidente che stesse ridendo di lui. Le fece la linguaccia e sorseggiò il caffè. Non era stato il motivo iniziale, ma poter incontrare Greg e farne le sue valutazioni era decisamente un bonus.

“Sono curioso, però. Dave non ha alcuna foto di lui e ne ha praticamente di tutti, te inclusa.”

“Davvero?” chiese lei, con aria compiaciuta, e lui ridacchiò.

“Sì sì, ha molte cornici per foto digitali e ce ne sono parecchie, dentro.” _Ma nessuna di me_.

Finì la frase nella propria mente, perché cercava di avere fiducia in sé, sapeva che Dave avesse una ragione per non avere foto di lui in casa. Non ce n’erano neanche di Greg e Keegan. Beh, non di Keegan da solo. Di solito era insieme agli altri della squadra di football. Non pensava che ci fossero fotografie di Rowan, sebbene non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, dato che se ne portava un ricordo indelebile sul braccio.

“Allora, abbiamo scelto una data,” affermò Mercedes, e la sua attenzione tornò al minuscolo caffè dove si erano incontrati.

“Quand’è?” chiese, aspettandosi una data dell’anno seguente.

“Il ventinove di agosto. Quest’anno.”

“Cosa?! Mancano solo… cinque mesi!” esclamò, gli occhi spalancati. Non riusciva a immaginare di organizzare un matrimonio in così poco tempo, ma Mercedes sembrava inaspettatamente calma.

“Ci sposeremo nella nostra chiesa, dove ci siamo incontrati, e abbiamo pensato di tenere il ricevimento nella sala degli incontri della comunità.”

Ammiccò. Ma certo. Non aveva a che fare con Cass, Miss Esagerazione, che avrebbe voluto gala, pompa e campane. Per Mercedes e Dave la famiglia era la cosa più importante. Immaginò una cerimonia molto più piccola e intima del matrimonio dell’amica con Marcus. Mercedes gli aveva appena chiesto di aiutarla a organizzare il tutto e lui afferrò al volo l’offerta, perché gli piacevano le feste di ogni tipo e questa volta era per la sua migliore amica.

“Inoltre dovrai aggiungere una voce alla tua lista di impegni,” accennò, improvvisamente nervosa, come se temesse la sua risposta. Lui si sporse in avanti, allarmato tutto d’un tratto: ormai avrebbe dovuto sapere cha avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei.

“Che cosa?”

“Mi stavo chiedendo se ti sarebbe piaciuto disegnare il mio abito…”

“Certamente! Mi piacerebbe moltissimo… pensavi che non avrei voluto farlo?”

“Beh, non ti ho ancora detto tutto… Mi stavo chiedendo se vorresti farmi da testimone, il grande giorno.” Lui si limitò ad annuire, perché si stava mordendo le labbra: la felicità e la gioia lo stavano riempiendo da dentro e dovette alzarsi e andare ad abbracciarla. Lei ricambiò con una forza che non le aveva visto usare da tempo e ciò lo rese ridicolmente felice di avere più di una ragione per passare così tanto tempo a Chicago. Gli aveva già detto il giorno dopo Natale che sarebbe stato in carica della cerimonia e del ricevimento, ma l’aveva felicemente biascicato dopo qualche drink e non ne aveva più accennato.

“Allora… dobbiamo andare a fare un giro in qualche negozio da sposa e farti provare dei vestiti. Potrai decidere cosa ti piace e cosa no, invece di darmi carta bianca. Quel tipo di mentalità non funziona per il tuo matrimonio, okay?”

Gli sorrise quasi timidamente e Kurt sapeva che lei aveva pensato che non si sarebbe mai sposata. Aveva smesso di cercare ed era contenta di avere semplicemente attorno i suoi amici, la famiglia e i bambini che conosceva tramite il lavoro. Se Mike riusciva a renderla così felice e radiosa, lui l’avrebbe amato quasi quanto amava Mercedes. Diceva sul serio a proposito degli abiti da sposa, però, aveva bisogno di vedergliene un po’ addosso per capire cosa le stava bene e cosa no, oltre a quello che la faceva sentire a suo agio e quale colore le donava. Ammesso che volesse una sfumatura di bianco. La sua mente stava già analizzando idee e modelli e non aveva idea di quanto fosse rimasto immerso nei suoi pensieri, quando la voce di Mercedes li penetrò.

“Sai… mi è venuta in mente una cosa. So che vivo a tipo quindici minuti da Dave, ma il tuo viaggio per andare all’ufficio è ancora più lungo e probabilmente ti darebbe l’impressione di uscire per andare a lavoro… Potresti usare il mio studio. A casa mia, intendo. Mi sa che dovresti spolverare, prima, però.”

S’impose di far cambiare totalmente direzione al suo ragionamento e la fissò, con in testa un vortice di riflessioni. Lo studio a casa di Mercedes era spazioso e relativamente vuoto: i suoi quattro raccoglitori erano riposti in ordine su uno scaffale sospeso su un portatile che a malapena toccava. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi la richiuse bruscamente, pensandoci ancora un po’. Era una soluzione quasi perfetta. C’era spazio in abbondanza, sarebbe stato costretto a uscire dall’appartamento, non avrebbe dovuto pagare l’affitto per un altro ufficio che avrebbe usato solo una volta (okay, forse due) al mese.

“Potresti anche portare Theo a fare una corsa. Gli piacerebbe avere compagnia di giorno…”

Sapeva che stesse cercando di convincerlo, che si fosse resa conto che rendergli questa opzione più appetibile avrebbe significato non solo che Kurt avrebbe passato più tempo in Illinois, ma anche più tempo con lei. Aveva ragione, però. Se avesse potuto avere un ambiente già pronto per tutta la settimana, che lo obbligava a uscire dal condominio, nel quale si sentiva a suo agio come a casa… Era perfetto! Gli sarebbero solo serviti i mezzi per arrivarci e tornare da Dave alla fine della giornata. Avrebbe potuto noleggiare una macchina o usare un taxi. Avrebbe confrontato i costi. Guadagnava abbastanza da scegliere qualsiasi opzione gli fosse più comoda, ma non era arrivato al saldo in banca che aveva adesso buttando i soldi giù per lo scarico.

“Mi piace l’idea…” iniziò lentamente, e il volto di lei s’illuminò. “Ma lasciamici pensare. Ha ancora la chiave che mi hai dato ad agosto e immagino che tu non abbia cambiato il codice degli allarmi?”

“No! Quindi entra quando vuoi e mettiti comodo. Dovresti provare a vedere come va.”

Sorrise, evadendo la proposta, ma gli sembrava un’opzione plausibile, anche solo a breve termine.

 

“Perché non hai foto di me in casa?” chiese Kurt, non appena Dave varcò l’ingresso – il che gli disse che la cosa lo infastidiva da un po’. Ieri avevano pomiciato quando era tornato da lavoro. Si scrollò dalle spalle il giubbotto e l’appese di fianco alla porta, rimuginando la domanda. Kurt era in piedi nella soglia che portava al soggiorno e non aveva un’aria turbata, solo curiosa. Era come per i nomignoli nel suo cellulare, la stessa situazione: qualcosa che non riusciva a capire da solo. Era semplice, però, e piuttosto divertente.

“Le uniche foto che ho non sono esattamente del tipo che gradiresti vedere esposte in salotto.”

Kurt arrossì immediatamente e lui seppe che stesse pensando alle foto che aveva scattato di loro a letto insieme. Niente di esplicito, tranne le pieghe del cuscino sul suo volto e le ciocche castane che sparavano in ogni direzione. Mentre sbavava. Mentre per poco non cadeva dal letto. Mentre si avvolgeva nel copriletto dal lato lungo e annunciava di essere un sushi. Quelle foto erano per lui. Non da fare vedere ad altre persone.

“Oh… E che mi dici delle foto di Keegan o Rowan?”

“Ehm… Come pensi che mi sentirei a portare qui un uomo con cui sono andato a un appuntamento e vedermi scorrere davanti foto dei miei ex mentre limoniamo?”

“Tranne per il fatto che non esci con nessuno…”

“Beh, non ora, ovviamente. Ma prima, sì. Ho collezionato degli appuntamenti _orribili_.”

Kurt non sembrò avere una gran bella impressione delle nuove informazioni e assottigliò gli occhi, iniziando a fare congetture. Dave non voleva parlarne ora, quindi gli si avvicinò, gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita e affondò il naso nel suo colletto, inspirando profondamente.

“Potrei abituarmici fin troppo facilmente…” disse, quindi fece una smorfia: sarebbe stato meglio se non l’avesse detto ad alta voce. Non voleva infrangere l’intesa che avevano trovato con così tanto agio. Non voleva farlo sentire in colpa perché non potevano stare sempre insieme, soprattutto quando, per Kurt, la loro relazione era appena cominciata.

“Anch’io…” concordò quello, e lui si rilassò, sorridendo contro il lato del suo collo, prima di iniziare a leccarlo e baciarlo fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca. “Hai gli allenamenti della squadra… del coso… football.”

“È tra più di un’ora…” mormorò, sfregando la mandibola contro la sua, conoscendo i mirabolanti effetti del suo accenno di barba su Kurt: lo rendeva insolitamente accomodante e sempre più che disponibile.

“Beh, allora… se sei determinato.”

Usò un tono innocente, cercando di sembrare distaccato e disinteressato, ma il suo corpo era tutto in avanti, plasmato contro il suo e Dave dovette ridacchiare piano.

“Decisamente determinato,” borbottò, facendo spostare Kurt così da fargli appoggiare la schiena allo stipite, inserendo un ginocchio tra le sue gambe, e l’altro gli cinse il collo con le braccia.

“Quindi. Com’è andata oggi?”

“La giornata inizia a migliorare…”

Arrivò all’allenamento con dieci minuti di ritardo.

 

La chiamata da Blaine lo colse impreparato. Di solito si sentivano per e-mail, dato che le loro vite erano così frenetiche che cercare di parlarsi al telefono diventava troppo difficile anche solo a pensarci. Aveva seguito il consiglio di Mercedes. Si era sistemato nel suo studio, il quale si stava dimostrando un ambiente molto produttivo. Niente distrazioni. Tranne il cellulare.

_“Allora, vuoi dirmi perché stai passando così tanto tempo a Chicago?”_ chiese quello, e Kurt fece una smorfia. Aveva avuto intenzione di dirglielo da un po’, ma davvero non voleva sorbirsi il terzo grado. L’amico gli dava sempre un’opinione su ogni uomo con cui usciva. Alex non gli era piaciuto, non aveva avuto remore a dirglielo, e lui aveva preso le distanze per quel motivo. Doveva dargli credito per non avergli mai rinfacciato un _te l’avevo detto_ , malgrado fosse certo che l’avesse pensato un paio di volte.

“Io… beh, ho tipo iniziato a… vedere Dave.”

Blaine emise un lungo sospiro e lui non sapeva come interpretarlo, senza vedere che espressione avesse. Non sapeva se aspettarsi una lezioncina su quanto il loro rapporto si potesse rivelare malsano o se volesse solo crucciarsi di non averlo capito prima.

_“Sì, me l’ero immaginato. Ormai state insieme da quanto? Sei mesi?”_

“Cosa?! No! Solo dal mese scorso… beh, ufficialmente, almeno.”

_“Facevate sesso quando eravate qui, vero?”_

“No. Niente del genere. Beh, io- Ci stavamo solo divertendo, magari?” _Ma anche no_.

_“Beh, a giudicare dalle foto che hai mandato a Natale, direi che hai un aspetto magnifico. Se la ragione è lui, spero che continui a fare quello che sta facendo. Comunque, chiunque è meglio di Alex.”_

Ed ecco il colpo di grazia; lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sapeva anche che Blaine avrebbe spostato mari e monti per lui, se gliel’avesse chiesto. Magari a volte gli dava sui nervi, ma sapeva di avere lo stesso effetto su di lui.

“È decisamente meglio di Alex. In ogni modo possibile.”

_“Oooh, hai qualcosa da condividere? Sono nel bel mezzo di un periodo di magra. Ho bisogno di vivere indirettamente attraverso te. Dimmi dimmi dimmi…”_

“Io…” s’interruppe. Di solito avrebbe condiviso ogni dettaglio: lui e Blaine avevano scoperto il sesso insieme, avevano sempre cercato di sviluppare una conversazione aperta a riguardo, almeno. Tuttavia ora ce l’aveva anche con Dave. Per tutti gli aspetti della sua vita.

_“Sei innamorato di lui.”_

“Sì. Lo amo.”

Quello esalò un altro lungo sospiro.

_“Okay. Suppongo che farò bene a conoscerlo meglio, allora…”_

Corrugò la fronte. Non si era mai offerto di conoscere alcuno dei suoi ragazzi precedenti. Esigeva di incontrarli, certo. Aveva fatto una valutazione veloce e stimato quanto sarebbe durata. E aveva avuto quasi sempre ragione. Improvvisamente non voleva che facesse una previsione anche su Dave. Non voleva che gli desse una scadenza. Non voleva saperlo.

“È una persona diversa da prima. Dalle superiori, intendo.”

_“Lo spero bene. Dovremmo esserlo tutti. Ma l’ho visto a New York, è a suo agio nei suoi panni, adesso. Sicuro di sé. Sexy. E poi, mentre Rachel stava sclerando, angustiandosi su come tu avresti reagito a vederlo lì, lui ti stava guardando con preoccupazione sincera, il che mi dice che ci tiene a te. Che ci tiene davvero. È stato… bello, vederlo.”_

“Oh.”

Non sapeva come rispondere. Si ricordava di quello che gli aveva detto l’amico, di come Dave sembrasse calmarlo o di come avrebbero dovuto mettersi insieme, ma il ricordo prevalente era di lui che gli diceva che aveva una mezza idea di provarci con Dave, seguito dall’avversione istantanea per quello scenario nella sua testa, sebbene avesse saputo che l’altro non ci sarebbe mai stato.

_“Mmm. Oh! Vi siete detti la parola con la A, allora?”_

“Sì. Il mese scorso. Stiamo solo cercando di raccapezzarci per far funzionare questa cosa a distanza. Il mio lavoro è più flessibile del suo e sono alquanto produttivo senza gente che entra ed esce dal mio ufficio ogni tre per due ogni giorno. E Vicky sta diventando sempre più insostituibile.”

_“La parola con la A. È… una buona cosa. Penso che lo farete funzionare… insomma, avete le stesse radici. Ritornerete entrambi a Lima per le vacanze principali, il che vi aiuterà. E, come ho detto prima, hai un bell’aspetto.”_

“Grazie,” rispose, e sapeva di stare probabilmente arrossendo, perché un complimento da lui aveva ancora quell’effetto. “Quindi, cosa ho fatto per meritarmi una telefonata?”

_“Oh, giusto. Sì, ho chiamato il tuo ufficio e Vicky mi ha detto che eri a Chicago. Ancora. Con Dave e Mercedes. Lei l’ha fatta sembrare una strana specie di_ ménage-à-trois _, ma ho semplicemente pensato che avesse capito male. Perché ha capito male, vero?”_

“Certo che sì! Ovvio, se mi fossi mai messo con una donna, sarebbe stata ‘Cedes, ma- Bleah. _Vicky_.”

Quello stava ridendo sguaiatamente all’altro capo della linea e Kurt si allontanò dalla scrivania spingendo la sedia con le rotelle, facendola girare su se stessa, sentendosi stupidamente sereno.

_“Sì. Ho provato a correggerla, ma era convinta che tu stessi facendo sesso con Mercedes, stando però a dormire da Dave. Quindi ho dovuto chiamarti al cellulare.”_

“Già. Mi sono sistemato nello studio di Mercedes per lavorare. È solo il secondo giorno, ma è sorprendentemente efficiente. Nessuno mi viene a dare fastidio e sto in video-conferenza con Vicky per un’ora, a volte due. Penso di riuscire a portarmi avanti con questo progetto, in effetti, in meno tempo del previsto.”

_“Progetti! Ora ricordo! Sai il lavoro di cui ti ho scritto, quello per cui ho fatto il colloquio due settimane fa?”_

“Sì, quello a Londra…”

_“Mi hanno preso! È un contratto di un anno con l’opzione di prolungarlo. Inizia a giugno. Vado a Londra!”_

Il suo entusiasmo era palpabile e Kurt rise. Gli piaceva Londra, riusciva facilmente a vedercelo lì e sapeva che all’altro sarebbe piaciuta altrettanto, se non di più. Finì per parlargli per quasi un’ora e, quando terminò la chiamata, fu con in programma una leggendaria festa di addio per il fine settimana del _Memorial Day_ , alla fine di maggio, a Lima.

 

“Mi mancherai…” Dave mormorò quelle parole pianissimo nel buio, le lasciò sospese nell’aria tra di loro. Il respiro di Kurt si era regolarizzato da un po’, avrebbe potuto essere addormentato. Voleva solo dirlo ad alta voce. Sarebbe tornato a casa domani, la settimana era passata fin troppo in fretta per i suoi gusti.

“Mi mancherai anche tu… soprattutto la notte.”

“Sì… So cosa vuoi dire. Posso sopportare i giorni senza di te… le notti, però… Potrebbero uccidermi.”

“Tu… non vuoi farlo?” La sua voce era incerta e Dave si spostò immediatamente per avvolgerlo con le braccia, rassicurarlo che casomai intendeva il contrario.

“Se dovessi scegliere tra il non vederti una settimana al mese e il non vederti affatto… Sarebbe una scelta molto facile, Kurt.”

“A volte due settimane…”

“Sì. Due settimane. Il fatto che tu viva a L.A. mi fa solo apprezzare di più il tempo che passiamo insieme…”

“Sei un romanticone senza speranze, David Karofsky.”

“Colpevole.”

 

Mercedes aspettò che Theo finisse di annusare ogni angolo del giardino prima di farlo entrare per la notte. Riusciva a sentire Mike che svuotava la lavastoviglie in cucina e si sentì tremendamente felice. Questa settimana aveva trovato due volte Kurt intento a spegnere la sua attrezzatura e prepararsi per tornare da Dave dopo essere tornata da lavoro, quindi l’aveva convinto a bere una tazza di caffè con lei. L’aveva visto la sera prima a cena e di nuovo quella mattina, quando l’aveva trascinata fuori dal letto per andare a provarsi degli abiti da sposa.

Sapeva che fosse da egoisti, ma voleva davvero che tra lui e Dave funzionasse. Kurt era tornato a essere lo stesso di prima e ciò le fece chiedere cos’altro fosse successo nel suo rapporto con Alex per farlo cambiare e di cui lei non sapeva nulla. Non era esattamente egocentrica, voleva che l’amico fosse felice. Dave lo rendeva felice, ed era a Chicago. Era ancora preoccupata su come la relazione tra loro si sarebbe sviluppata. Kurt sembrava esservi scivolato dentro con agio, ma lei si era aspettata un’esplosione d’ansia prima che ciò succedesse. Poteva ancora arrivare. Non lo sapeva. Era diventato più equilibrato, il che poteva essere solo un bene.

Conosceva il passato di Dave, magari più di Kurt; non ne avevano discusso. Mike le aveva detto tutto. Mercedes univa tutto come a farne una trapunta di patchwork, parlando di cosa si ricordava del loro periodo al liceo. Del bullo che era e di come ci fosse stato un cambiamento radicale sotto forma della venuta di Santana – il che era stato sospetto da ogni punto di vista. Ora aveva tutto senso, ovviamente, col senno di poi. Era quasi divertente. Sentì l’altro avvicinarsi a lei da dietro e si appoggiò al suo petto.

“Cosa pensi che dica di noi il fatto che i nostri migliori amici siano due uomini bianchi gay?”

“Vuoi dire oltre al fatto che siamo perfetti l’uno per l’altra?”

Lei rise e gli si accoccolò al fianco. Avrebbe lasciato all’amico le redini del suo rapporto e sarebbe intervenuta solo se avesse cominciato a fare lo stupido. Era piuttosto sicura che non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.

 

Due settimane a L.A. volarono in un soffio. Dato che si stava tenendo il lavoro tecnico da parte, per occuparsene a Chicago, gli aspetti più rognosi e materiali dei vari progetti erano stati stipati nei periodi in cui era fisicamente presente. Si provocò una fiacca sul dito a furia di tagliare la stoffa con le forbici e Dave fece battute sconce su come fosse in realtà dovuta al fatto che si stesse masturbando troppo, invece di esprimere comprensione per lui. L’aveva fatto ridere, però. Cassie lo trascinò fuori a ballare la salsa, sabato sera, lamentandosi tutta la serata di non riuscire più a vederlo tanto quanto prima, con tutto il tempo che passava in Illinois.

Andò a cena con Carson e Brett e per poco non si strozzò con il vino quando quest’ultimo gli chiese se a Cassie potesse interessare di uscire con lui. La chiamò immediatamente, osservando gli occhi sgranati all’inverosimile dell’amico mentre lui le chiedeva: “Ipoteticamente parlando, se un uomo volesse il tuo numero per portarti fuori, io glielo dovrei dare?” Dopo che quella ebbe finito di ridersela e che lui l’avesse informata di stare parlando sul serio, ottenne come risposta: “Cazzo, sì, perché no?” Partì sapendo dell’esistenza del loro appuntamento e accompagnato dai numerosi scleri ansiosi di entrambi.

Aveva noleggiato un’auto, questa volta; il suo aereo atterrava mentre Dave stava insegnando karate ai bambini, sabato mattina. Gli andava benissimo, perché significava che avrebbe avuto un mezzo di trasposto tutto suo. Aveva pensato che trovare parcheggio sarebbe stato difficile, invece Dave aveva parlato con il coordinatore del parcheggio condominiale e gli aveva fatto assegnare un posto temporaneo. Era comodo, tutto si era messo a posto. Facilmente.

Guidando, allontanandosi dall’aeroporto, era piuttosto sicuro di poter trovare la strada per la casa di Mercedes. Sarebbe passato prima da lei, lasciandole l’attrezzatura per lavorare e pranzando insieme prima di andare all’appartamento. Stava prendendo tempo. Greg era arrivato da Toronto la notte prima e sarebbe rimasto per l’intera settimana. Dave gli era sembrato piuttosto seccato al telefono e Kurt era alquanto certo che fossero entrambi piuttosto delusi per il fatto che ci sarebbe stato un intruso a infilarsi nel loro tempo insieme. E l’intruso era per giunta uno dei suoi ex. A quanto pareva Dave poteva essere troppo buono per il suo stesso bene.

 

Estrasse le chiavi dalla tasca, il che non mancava mai di fargli sbocciare un sorriso in volto. Sapeva che Dave fosse in casa e avrebbe potuto semplicemente bussare, ma c’era qualcosa di speciale ad aprire la porta del suo appartamento per la prima volta dopo essere arrivato. Spinse l’uscio con il piede, aprendolo e trascinandosi dietro la valigia. Mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di lui, alzò lo sguardo per trovarsi di fronte uno dei volti più belli che avesse visto di recente.

“Ciao, tu devi essere Kurt. Greg.”

“Io- Sì. Ciao.” Strinse la mano che gli stava porgendo con fare un po’ stordito. Sapeva di averlo già visto da qualche parte e non ricordarsi dove era tanto frustrante e sconcertante quanto sapere di aver dimenticato qualcosa ma non riuscire a ricordarsi cosa.

“Aspetta, lascia che ti aiuti con quella. Volare è stancante da morire, no?”

“Grazie…” disse, guardandolo prendere la valigia più grande dal manico e dirigersi verso la camera di Dave.

“Ehi,” lo salutò quest’ultimo, quando gli passò davanti. Una mano calda gli avvolse i fianchi e lo attirò verso di lui per uno stretto abbraccio, con ancora in mano borsa porta abiti e tutto, facendolo seguire da un bacio che non era neanche lontanamente abbastanza, dopo due settimane.

“Ehi,” si sentì improvvisamente senza fiato mentre sorrideva rivolto ai suoi occhi luminosi.

“Più tardi. Uscirà. Almeno ha quel po’ di decenza.”

“Già mi piace.”

 

Era evidente che Kurt non _volesse_ farsi piacere Greg, ma più parlavano tra loro, più si capiva che stesse iniziando a piacergli. Dave non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po’ sollevato. Come Keegan, il fotografo era importante per lui, e voleva che il suo ragazzo li conoscesse. Non si aspettava che venisse conquistato da tutti o che andasse d’accordo con loro, ma voleva che li conoscesse. Che sapesse perché fosse ancora loro amico. Che sapesse perché erano importanti per lui. Valeva anche nel senso opposto, con Keegan che iniziava a conoscere Kurt e gli sorrideva scaltramente tutte le volte che si presentava in ritardo agli allenamenti quando era a Chicago.

Era grato che Kurt e Mike si fossero incontrati su un campo neutrale, perché ciò aveva permesso a entrambi di formulare le proprie opinioni senza preoccuparsi di cosa volesse lui. Che andassero così d’accordo significava più di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Mike non era mai andato troppo a genio né a Greg né a Rowan, erano sempre stati lievemente riservati in sua presenza.

Teneva in grande considerazione tutte le sue relazioni, anche quelle finite. L’avevano tutte aiutate a formarlo.

 

Dave tornò da lavoro lunedì sera e Kurt riuscì ad avvertire la tensione e lo stress che emanava a ondate. Sebbene non avesse voluto farlo, lanciò un’occhiata a Greg, che sembrava averlo notato a sua volta. Gli dava leggermente fastidio che quest’uomo potesse leggere Dave così facilmente, ma poi si rese velocemente conto che fosse piuttosto facile intuire il suo umore per chiunque gli fosse vicino: non nascondeva nulla di sé, ora.

“Ho bisogno di andare a correre… e poi prendere a pugni un sacco da boxe finché non crepa.”

“Certamente. Vengo con te,” affermò Kurt, e quello non provò neanche a discutere, quindi seppe che fosse grave. Era scomparso oltre l’angolo del corridoio e lui accennò a seguirlo, quando Greg gli afferrò saldamente il braccio quando lo superò.

“Probabilmente ha appena perso uno dei suoi bambini. Tu… sappilo.”

Annuì bruscamente, ma il suo stomaco si ribellò e si annodò al solo pensiero di cosa l’altro avesse visto e fatto oggi. Sapeva che facesse un grande sforzo di non portarsi il lavoro a casa, quindi quando succedeva doveva sempre essere qualcosa di serio, a giudicare dall’espressione sul viso del suo ex.

Entrò in camera; ogni singolo movimento di Dave era brusco e spasmodico, mentre si spogliava e cambiava senza alzare lo sguardo. Agì in fretta, sapendo di poter rimanere indietro se non fosse stato pronto nell’attimo in cui l’altro fosse uscito dalla stanza. Lo seguì in silenzio, sollevò una mano per salutare il loro ospite e chiuse l’ingresso. Quasi si aspettava che Dave uscisse fuori, che affrontasse i trenta gradi Fahrenheit per andare a correre, ma fu rincuorato quando invece si diresse verso la palestra dell’edificio.

Non l’aveva mai visto fare esercizio così, prima: era quasi violento nella sua intensità, come se fosse inseguito da qualcuno, e non aveva idea di quando avesse iniziato a piangere, ma a un certo punto notò le lacrime scorrergli sulle guance insieme al sudore. Dave continuò semplicemente ad asciugarsi il volto con l’asciugamano e lui immaginò che si trattasse di un modo per fare fronte a quello che era successo, che fosse quello di cui aveva bisogno per superarlo. Kurt aveva smesso di correre, esausto, pronto a buttarsi a letto seduta stante, e si chiese se ciò facesse parte della strategia: sfinirsi fisicamente a tal punto da addormentarsi all’istante, senza giacere lì a rivivere e analizzare la giornata nella testa.

Lo guardò prendere ritmicamente a pugni la sacca; i suoni costanti sul cuoio erano piuttosto rilassanti, ma Dave non aveva smesso di piangere. Erano lacrime silenziose, però. Arrabbiate. E lui non sapeva se fosse arrabbiato con se stesso per non aver potuto impedire qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, o se volesse solo farsi messaggero della legge e uscire a uccidere qualcuno e questo sfogo fosse la sola cosa che gli impedisse di agire. Quando infine cadde in ginocchio, ancora in silenzio ma chiaramente stremato, non ci fu niente che Kurt poté fare, se non abbracciarlo ed essere felice di essere qui e non a L.A.


	19. Marzo 2026 (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per tutte le recensioni e le aggiunte alle seguite e i preferiti! Questo è il penultimo capitolo. Poi ci sarà un epilogo. Poi sarà finita.  
> In questo capitolo c’è un po’ di angst. E un riferimento obliquo all’abuso su minori. Sarebbe dovuto essere più lungo, ma ho deciso di non mollarvi con un cliff hanger.

Dave si prese il giorno seguente libero, sapeva che il capo non si aspettasse né lui né Karen a lavoro. Telefonò a Jen e le chiese se poteva tenere lui i bambini quel pomeriggio e lei acconsentì, organizzandosi per scambiarsi le macchine così da non costringerlo a spostare i seggiolini nella propria e consentirgli di andare direttamente a prenderli all’asilo. Aveva bisogno di passare la giornata con i suoi nipoti, con bambini che erano amati e non avevano mai sperimentato altro.

Aveva lasciato Kurt all’appartamento apposta. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per sé, per gestire i suoi pensieri e considerare tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi tre giorni. Non aveva dormito bene, la notte prima. Meglio che se fosse stato da solo, ma comunque non benissimo. Era piuttosto sicuro che anche Kurt non si fosse riposato granché, con lui che si girava e rigirava tutta notte. Non aveva detto nulla, però, aveva semplicemente allungato una mano per toccarlo. Per stringerlo. Allora aveva dormito, svegliandosi solo quando quello si allontanava nel sonno. Era grato che Kurt sembrasse _capire_. Non faceva domande. Era solo presente. Un sostegno silenzioso.

 

Dave gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato via per un’ora, che a lui sembrava fin troppo per andare a prendere due bambini, ma l’altro dovette accorgersi della sua espressione incredula, perché gli aveva spiegato di dover scambiare la macchina con quella di sua sorella, guidare fino all’asilo e infine firmare per far uscire i nipoti, prima di poter tornare a casa. Sapeva che avesse bisogno di passare un po’ di tempo da solo: ormai era più di un libro aperto, per Kurt, era quasi facile come leggere un cartello autostradale. Se non fosse che sembrava essere così per tutti, e aveva trovato un po’ irritante il fatto che Greg gli avesse spiegato che avesse ‘solo bisogno di stare un po’ da solo’. Si era rimangiato una dozzina di risposte piccate o sarcastiche, limitandosi a un piccolo cenno del capo e un _‘Lo so,’_ detto con tono gentile.

Si era preso un giorno di pausa. Come aveva scoperto ad agosto, era molto più produttivo, qui, per via della mancanza di distrazioni. Ieri da Mercedes aveva completato entro le due del pomeriggio tutto il lavoro che si era pianificato per la giornata e si era fatto una pausa pranzo di un’ora e portato Theo a fare una passeggiata. Quindi non sentiva alcun senso di colpa a passare la giornata con Dave. E Greg. Che sedeva all’altra estremità del divano, con la macchina fotografica tra le mani, quasi fosse un’estensione del suo corpo, e lo stava fissando; il che lo stava snervando. Ancora non riusciva a ricordarsi dove avesse visto la sua faccia, ci si arrovellava da tre giorni. Di solito era bravo a ricordarsi volti e nomi, e _sapeva_ di avere già visto il suo da qualche parte. Era qualcosa su cui si poteva concentrare adesso, invece dello scoramento negli occhi di Dave e l’impressione di essere del tutto inutile.

Greg non era alto quanto lui, ma solo per un paio di centimetri. Aveva i capelli neri, ma era pronto a scommettere che ne avesse intensificato il colore con una tinta, in particolare se si considerava quella sfumatura blu-viola che compariva con una certa luce. La sua pelle era pallida, ma era solo per via della stagione, sembrava il tipo da abbronzarsi facilmente d’estate, se avesse voluto. Al contrario di quella di Kurt, che partiva con la solita routine bruciatura-bolle-spelatura ogni volta che si avventurava sotto la luce solare senza crema protettiva.

Aveva gli occhi verdi, ed era di certo il loro vero colore, perché lavorando a Hollywood era diventato bravo a riconoscere le lenti colorate. Non poteva fare paragoni, ma era pronto a metterci la mano sul fuoco: si era ritoccato il naso. Oppure era naturalmente un adone del cazzo. Era abituato agli uomini di bell’aspetto, ci lavorava in continuazione, e Greg avrebbe facilmente potuto essere uno di loro. Forse era quella, la risposta. Magari era un ex-attore.

“Sai, hai una faccia davvero familiare,” affermò, e quello gli rivolse questo strano mezzo sorriso che intensificò ancora di più l’impressione di conoscerlo – era insopportabile.

“La gente me lo dice ogni tre per due. Devo avere una di quelle facce comuni, sai…”

Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio in modo scettico, perché un’altra abilità che aveva acquisito a lavoro era quella di individuare le balle; ma era troppo educato per rinfacciarglielo. Gli sarebbe venuto in mente. Al massimo avrebbe chiesto a Dave. In un buon momento. Prese in mano il _Tablet_ , deciso a mettersi a pari con le e-mail e le notizie di oggi mentre aspettava che tornasse il suo ragazzo, cercando di ignorare l’altro che lo osservava. Non stava neanche provando a essere discreto e il suo sguardo stava iniziando a irritarlo più del fatto di non ricordarsi di dove l’avesse già visto.

“O ho qualcosa in faccia o stai cercando di farmi incazzare. Qual è delle due?”

“Nessuna. Sei solo bello. Capisco perché tu piaccia a Dave.”

Ammiccò. Non sapeva se sentirsi più offeso nei propri riguardi o in quelli di Dave.

“Credo che Dave veda più in me che solo il mio aspetto. Non è superficiale.”

“Certo che no. Penso che sia l’uomo meno superficiale che conosca. È un sollievo non essere giudicato dal proprio aspetto. Non era questo quello che intendevo quando ho detto di capire perché gli piaci.”

Non sapeva cosa dire. Lavorava a Los Angeles, nell’industria del cinema. Dove l’apparenza fisica era uno degli standard più importanti per determinare la carriera di un attore, a volte a discapito dell’abilità recitativa. Era sempre stato attento all’aspetto delle persone con cui lavorava, ce n’era un bisogno pratico, ma aveva smesso di dargli importanza anni prima. Sapeva che fosse solo una parte di una persona, quella meno significativa, e che un bel viso poteva nascondere la più velenosa delle personalità.

“Dave ti ha mai detto che mi ci sono voluti due mesi per fargli anche solo accettare di uscire con me una volta? Pensava che stessi scherzando. Non avevo mai dovuto impegnarmi tanto per portare un uomo fuori, prima…”

_Ci scommetto_ , pensò, sentendosi incredibilmente malevolo, malgrado sapesse che Greg stesse semplicemente dicendo le cose com’erano. Poteva capire il suo punto di vista, perché era lo stesso per lui. Neanche Kurt aveva mai dovuto impegnarsi troppo, ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi lievemente compiaciuto del fatto che Dave non l’avesse mai rifiutato.

“Dave ha un’autostima piuttosto bassa, a volte. Un tizio l’ha incasinato per bene anni fa, gli ha detto che non avrebbe mai ottenuto nulla dalla vita. Qualche volta penso che stia sempre cercando di provare che avesse torto.”

Lui corrugò la fronte: non riusciva a immaginarsi Keegan che gli diceva una cosa del genere, sebbene fosse il primo a poter testimoniare che le persone potessero cambiare. Voleva chiedere spiegazioni, ma suonò il campanello. Senza neanche guardare l’altro, si alzò in piedi, accostandosi al citofono e premendo il bottone della videocamera. Era Mike. Che sorpresa… Lo salutò e gli aprì il portone, spalancando la porta e aspettandolo appena fuori dalla soglia.

“Ehi, Mike. Che ci fai qui?”

“Ho sentito cos’è successo… quindi mi sono preso un giorno di permesso. È qui?”

“Ehm… no. È andato a prendere Kadin e Kruze. Dovrebbe tornare tra poco. Vieni e unisciti a noi.”

“Noi?”

“Già. C’è anche Greg.”

“Oh. Giusto. Okay. Ehm… come se la sta cavando Dave?”

“Beh, non sono sicuro di cosa succeda di solito, ma ieri sera ha preso a pugni la sacca da boxe come se volesse farla diventare concava. Solo dopo aver corso fino a farmi collassare, però.”

“Sì, è la prassi. Farà la stessa cosa stasera all’allenamento. È solo il suo modo di superarlo.”

“Quello l’avevo capito. E Greg mi ha detto che probabilmente ha perso uno dei suoi bambini…”

Mike annuì e, di sua iniziativa, cominciò a raccontargli cosa fosse successo. Kurt dovette mordersi il labbro per impedirsi di scoppiare a piangere. Le sue parole erano ciniche, distaccate, ma spiegavano l’accaduto. Il bambino, di tre anni, era morto sabato. Non l’avevano portato all’ospedale fino a domenica. Un’autopsia ieri aveva rivelato un nauseante numero di abusi dei quali non gli diede i dettagli, dicendogli solo che _‘era un brutto affare’_ e lui annuì bruscamente. Non aveva bisogno di elaborare altro, perché l’espressione sul suo volto diceva abbastanza. Ne era inorridito, poi Mike gli diede il colpo di grazia. _‘Dave era con i genitori adottivi quando hanno dovuto identificare il corpo.’_ Ciò spiegava tante di quelle cose e Kurt seppe perché l’altro si sottoponeva a tutto questo; desiderava solo che non avesse dovuto.

 

Dave trascorse il resto della giornata a giocare. Kruze esigette di giocare al cavallo, quindi si ritrovò a gattonare per il soggiorno, con i suoi due nipotini che discutevano per decidere quando fosse il turno dell’altro. Si accorse degli sguardi divertiti di Kurt, certo che in un altro momento o in un altro stato mentale si sarebbero scambiati doppi sensi che sarebbero passati completamente inosservati con i bambini. Greg stava scattando una foto dopo l’altra, sorridendo in quel modo che rivelava che stesse cercando di catturare una scena con una sola immagine.

Mike era in cucina a preparare tramezzini per i piccoli e improvvisare una pasta per loro quattro. Era felice che fossero tutti lì. Non c’era abituato: l’ultima volta c’era stato solo l’amico e si erano ubriacati di whiskey in maniera spettacolare. Oggi gli sembrava di essere a una festa improvvisata e Kurt si era trasformato in un bambinone quanto lui – gli occhi gli si erano illuminati quando aveva portato fuori le scatole di giochi che teneva nella cameretta.

Gli piacque il fatto che non cercò di fare una grande impressione su di loro, ma si mise solo a fare una macchina con le costruzioni e aspettò che i fratellini gli si avvicinassero. Sapeva che avesse un nipote della stessa età di Kadin, ma non l’aveva mai visto interagire con dei bambini, prima, e dopo dieci minuti di esitazione iniziale i piccoli gli si erano precipitati addosso e lui gliel’aveva lasciato fare. Vederli così, la sua famiglia e Kurt, era un balsamo per l’animo ed esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno.

Poi sentì lo scatto della macchina fotografica e mostrò il dito medio a Greg.

 

Non era estate. Non potevano sedersi di fianco al campo da football e guardare l’allenamento in tutta comodità. Si ritrovò invece in un caffè lì vicino con Mercedes. E Greg. Il quale non aveva esattamente fatto colpo su di lei, e Kurt aveva smesso di provare a tenerli buoni. Si era scordato di quanto l’amica potesse essere feroce e sulla difensiva, quando pensava di essere attaccata. Sapeva che il fotografo l’avesse complimentata in modo sincero, ma cercare di convincerla era un altro paio di maniche. Stavano battibeccando, scambiandosi frecciatine, e a quanto pareva Greg non era uno da tirarsi indietro se provocato – in qualsiasi altro momento si sarebbe messo comodo a godersi lo spettacolo, ma al momento non li sopportava. Voleva pace e tranquillità.

“Potreste chiudere il _becco_? Per favore? Parlate del tempo o qualche altra cazzata simile.”

Voleva poggiare la fronte sul tavolo. O sbattercela sopra. Non aveva deciso. Poteva avvertire lo sguardo di entrambi su di sé, ma lui fissò con fare determinato il dipinto alla parete, ignorandoli finché Mercedes non commentò succintamente che non stesse piovendo. L’altro concordò e lui si rilassò, voltandosi a guardarli. Avevano un’espressione fin troppo divertita per il loro bene e lui si rese conto del proprio errore. Aveva permesso loro di legare perché lo trovavano strambo. Corrugò la fronte.

“Smettila, ti verranno le rughe,” affermò Mercedes, al che Greg emise uno sbuffo divertito, che si trasformò presto in una fitta di tosse. Li guardò in cagnesco.

“Io _non_ _ho_ le rughe. Comunque, perché non parliamo di qualcosa di piacevole, come il tuo matrimonio?”

Aveva detto la cosa giusta, perché spinse il fotografo a chiedere di vedere l’anello e improvvisamente stavano parlando di fotografia e lui stava raccomandando un amico. Kurt si stava divertendo. Di solito non gli interessavano granché i matrimoni. Succedeva solo quando erano coinvolte persone che amava e allora stava davvero attento a ogni singolo dettaglio. Come per quello di suo padre. O di Finn. O di Mercedes. Greg era passato a parlare di una piccola società vinicola nel sud della Francia che aveva un cottage che sarebbe stato perfetto come destinazione della luna di miele.

Kurt nascose un sorriso quando quella spalancò gli occhi all’inverosimile. Sapeva che non avesse considerato viaggi di nozze all’estero, malgrado lui avesse tentato di consigliarle – fin troppo discretamente, a quanto pareva – di andare in Scozia per vedere dove fosse cresciuto il suo fidanzato. Mercedes inizialmente pose l’ostacolo dei costi, ma l’altro scosse la testa, dicendo che avrebbe potuto essere un regalo di nozze. Lui dovette trattenere una risata, perché sapeva che Greg non fosse neanche nella lista degli ospiti. Quindi si offrì di fare le foto, dicendo che benché non fosse un professionista nell’ambito delle cerimonie nuziali, era certo di poterla soddisfare.

Sembrava che Mercedes fosse stata investita da un treno, ma Kurt sapeva di cosa fosse capace Greg, e se lei voleva andare in Francia per la luna di miele, avere un fotografo gratis le avrebbe risparmiato denaro da dedicare ai costi del viaggio. Kurt annuì e accettò l’offerta, dicendogli che potevano parlare di possibili ambientazioni per gli scatti. L’amica sembrava sull’orlo di un ammutinamento, ma lui sapeva di poterla convincere con un po’ d’impegno.

 

Tutto sommato era stato un giorno migliore di quanto non avesse sperato. Jen era venuta a prendere i bambini una volta uscita da lavoro; aveva un’aria sfinita. Gli aveva assicurato che fosse solo la gravidanza a stancarla, ma lui gliel’aveva vista affrontare due volte, prima, e non gli era mai apparsa così affaticata. Non le avrebbe detto nulla, però, non era uno stupido: dire a una donna che aveva un aspetto orribile non ti faceva certo entrare nelle sue grazie. Era più preoccupata per lui del solito e seppe in quel momento che Karen l’avesse chiamata. O Mike. Qualcuno l’aveva fatto, perché altrimenti non gli avrebbe lasciato mettere all’aria le abitudini dei suoi figli così facilmente. L’aveva abbracciato stretto quando se n’era andata e Dave pensò di avere la migliore famiglia e i migliori amici del mondo.

L’allenamento era andato bene, era stato stimolato fisicamente e sapeva che avrebbe dormito senza fatica quella notte. La cena con la squadra stava andando bene, tutti stavano dando il bentornato a Greg e gli chiedevano di suo fratello. Era evidente che lui e Kurt stessero facendo amicizia, non in modo intimo, ma abbastanza da poter portare avanti una conversazione da soli per un certo periodo di tempo. In quel momento si rese improvvisamente conto che potessero stare parlando di lui e fu tentato di ritornare al suo posto così da poter sentire quello che stavano dicendo, ma fu bloccato da una mano sul suo braccio: Mercedes.

“Ehi, come va?”

“Penso di dover essere io a chiedertelo, ma va tutto bene. Greg è carino. Hai buon gusto in fatto di uomini.”

“Anche tu,” rispose lui con un ghigno, ed era bello scherzare, far finta di non avere un problema al mondo per un po’.

“Proprio così. Mike è fantastico, concordo in pieno.” Fece una pausa, facendo passare velocemente gli occhi da Kurt a lui. “Mi piace che Kurt sia qui. È bello vederlo così regolarmente.”

“Sì. È una fortuna che possa lavorare in trasferta e che possa usare il tuo studio.” Sapeva di doversi sentire fortunato, che una o due settimane al mese dovessero bastargli, ma era avido, ne voleva di più. “Praticamente è Kurt quello che ha in mano le carte,” ammise, e lei non sembrò sorpresa.

“È quello che mi preoccupa. Non lasciartele sgraffignare _tutte_ , okay? Ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli tenga testa tanto quanto di qualcuno che gli stia al fianco.”

Annuì, sapeva cosa volesse dire.

“Comunque, questa non è la ragione per cui ti volevo parlare. Ho una… domanda.”

Il modo in cui lo disse e scoccò un’occhiata nervosa verso Kurt lo inquietò. Non riusciva a pensare a nulla di male che gli potesse chiedere, soprattutto considerando la fedeltà con cui aveva appoggiato la loro relazione finora. Si stava mordicchiando nervosamente il labbro, togliendo con i denti il lucidalabbra appena applicato.

“Spara.”

“Posso portare un amico a cena, sabato? È più un amico di Kurt, ma sta venendo a Chicago per fargli una sorpresa, passare del tempo con lui prima di partire per Londra…”

“Blaine.”

“Sì.”

Sospirò. Si ricordò di non essere più un adolescente irrazionale. Sarebbe stato da vero ipocrita turbarsi all’idea che trascorresse del tempo con Blaine, quando lui stava ospitando il proprio ex per una settimana.

“Certo, portalo a cena. Ho sempre una sedia di riserva per casi del genere. Quando arriva?”

“Domani sera. Rimarrà da me e gli avrebbe fatto una sorpresa quando Kurt sarebbe arrivato giovedì mattina per lavorare…”

“Ma ora vuole venire a un funerale con me… I suoi piani per il lavoro sono andati del tutto a puttane questa settimana…”

“Sopravvivrà. È un ragazzo grande. Penso che starti vicino sia più importante per lui, questa settimana.”

Sospirò ancora e sapeva che lei avesse ragione, ma ciò non bloccava il subdolo diffondersi del senso di colpa.

“Se puoi dare uno strappo a Blaine fino al mio appartamento prima delle otto, giovedì, preparerò loro la colazione, così potranno chiacchierare.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì, mi terrà occupato.”

“Okay; se cambi idea però me lo fai sapere, va bene?”

“Contaci.”

 

Il ritorno alla stazione di polizia, il giorno dopo, avvenne con toni sommessi. Tutti lo sapevano, nel distretto; l’atmosfera era intensa e sapeva che mentre lui non era più coinvolto nel lavoro di investigazione, gli agenti che lo erano avrebbero chiuso il caso con un bel fiocco per poterlo presentare a un giudice o una giuria come un trofeo. La caccia era aperta e non sarebbero tornati a mani vuote.

Karen era già alla sua scrivania e teneva in mano una fotografia. Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere di chi fosse, e la osservò in silenzio alzarsi e attaccarla alla parete, insieme a dozzine di altre simili; foto di bambini che avevano perso e salvato. Ne avevano salvati molti di più: era quello che si doveva ricordare, ogni giorno. Sapeva che il suo lavoro aveva valore; alcuni dei minori che aveva aiutato gli mandavano ancora lettere e foto, il che lo aiutava a superare settimane come quella.

Bussarono alla porta: l’assistente del Capitano era lì in piedi e lui seppe che li volesse nel suo ufficio.

“Quando hai un attimo, Dave, il Capitano vorrebbe vederti.”

Annuì e si voltò verso la collega mentre l’assistente si allontanava.

“L’ho già visto stamattina. Mi ha fermata mentre attraversavo la soglia. I nostri appuntamenti dallo psicologo sono stati anticipati a settimana prossima.”

Non ne era sorpreso. Se non ci avessero già pensato loro, l’avrebbe spostato lui stesso. Aveva bisogno di parlare, disfarsi del senso di colpa, discutere del caso, e sebbene sapesse che Kurt avrebbe ascoltato, non gli voleva far sapere i dettagli. Voleva, egoisticamente, che questa orribile parte del suo lavoro rimanesse separata da lui, non per proteggerlo, perché era più che abbastanza forte per sopportarlo – ma non avrebbe dovuto sentirsene in dovere.

Bussò sulla porta vetrata e il Capitano gli fece cenno di entrare; era un uomo tra i cinquanta e i sessant’anni che gli aveva sempre ricordato il coach Tanaka – ma competente.

“Voleva vedermi, signore?”

“Sì. Volevo solo darti le mie condoglianze. So che sono solo parole inutili, ma se hai bisogno di parlare, io sono qui. Ho detto la stessa cosa a Karen. Se hai bisogno di un permesso, ce l’hai. Voi due prendete sempre un bel colpo quando succedono cose di questo tipo.”

“È stato un caso difficile, signore.”

“Mmm. Lo so. Li prenderemo, però.”

“Ne sono certo, signore. Non posso permettermi di pensare altrimenti.”

“Bene. Beh, c’era un altro motivo per cui volevo vederti. Te l’avrei voluto dare lunedì per darci un’occhiata, ma alla luce di tutto quello che è successo, te lo becchi adesso. Tu… fai con calma e leggitelo bene. So che non hai mai mostrato interesse per soluzioni simili, prima, ma ne ho accennato di sfuggita a Karen stamane e lei ha detto che stavolta potresti essere interessato, quindi… dacci uno sguardo. Fammi sapere che ne pensi. È una bozza, quindi tutto può essere variato o negoziato. Non c’è fretta.”

Accettò la cartella ufficiale del _CPD_ , curioso di sapere cosa contenesse, ma sapeva che non ci si sarebbe dedicato oggi. Lui e la sua partner dovevano scrivere un rapporto, fare colloqui e prepararsi mentalmente al funerale di domani.

 

“Non hai mai fatto una colazione del genere per _me_ …” affermò Greg, con una voce che gli fece immaginare alla perfezione il suo broncio e, come volevasi dimostrare, quando si girò lo vide lì, con labbra imbronciate, la vita dei pantaloni leggeri appesa per un filo ai suoi fianchi e una T-shirt così vecchia da avere degli evidenti buchini. Anzi, era piuttosto certo che fosse una delle sue. _Non_ che avesse intenzione di farlo notare a Kurt.

“Già, beh: non è esattamente solo per Kurt. Di solito mangia della frutta a colazione. Il suo amico Blaine sta venendo a trovarlo, ho detto che avrei preparato la colazione così potranno mangiare e chiacchierare…”

“Come?”

Alzò lo sguardo e vide lì in piedi il suo ragazzo, già vestito e lavato, ma solo con addosso dei jeans e una delle vecchie magliette di Dave. Ora ce n’erano tre in cucina. Era un pensiero quasi esilarante e si rese conto di avere appena rovinato la sorpresa della visita, a meno che…

“Che cos’hai detto a proposito di Blaine?”

No. Niente colpi di fortuna, l’aveva proprio sentito. Fece scattare gli occhi da un angolo all’altro della stanza, non riuscendo però a trovare uno straccio di bugia convincente. E comunque era una schiappa da quel punto di vista, quindi si limitò a fare spallucce.

“Blaine è arrivato la notte scorsa. Voleva stare un po’ con te prima di trasferirsi, e qui è più vicino che a L.A. Avrebbe dovuto essere una _sorpresa_ …”

“Reagirò in modo sufficientemente sorpreso quando arriverà. Ma vengo comunque al funerale.”

“Sì, l’avevo immaginato. Ed ecco perché ho proposto che venisse a colazione.”

“Cosa farà per tutto il giorno?”

“Beh, saremo via solo un paio d’ore e sono sicuro che Greg lo saprà tenere occupato.”

Quello ghignò e alzò e abbassò le sopracciglia al doppio senso, Kurt roteò gli occhi e in quel momento il campanello suonò.

“Non posso rispondere, devo essere sorpreso, ricordi?” disse, e fu il turno di Dave di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Fece un cenno con la testa a Greg di andare ad aprirgli il portone e, una volta che fu uscito dalla cucina, Kurt avanzò, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita, premendo la parte anteriore del proprio corpo contro la sua schiena e lui vi si appoggiò.

“So che il tempismo è completamente inappropriato, ma sei davvero sexy quando cucini.”

“Cucino ogni tre per due…”

“Lo so.”

Rise, rubando un bacio a un’angolazione un po’ scomoda, prima di tornare a occuparsi del cibo. Greg rientrò nella stanza e Kurt si scostò, versandosi un bicchiere di succo. Bussarono alla porta e il suo ex si voltò verso Kurt.

“Tocca a te.”

 

Kurt trattenne un’altra alzata d’occhi e si diresse all’ingresso, cercando di allenare la sua espressione sorpresa. Aprì e, come da copione, vide Blaine intento a sorridergli ampiamente; non tentò nemmeno di fingere, era semplicemente felicissimo di rivedere l’amico. Lo circondò con le braccia e lo strinse, sorridendo contro il suo collo.

“Te l’ha detto, vero…”

“No. Lo stava dicendo a Greg e io ho sentito.”

“Sentito o origliato?”

“Io non origlio!”

“Kurt, sei uno dei ficcanaso più determinati che conosca. Riconoscilo…”

“Non stavo origliando. Stavo solo entrando in cucina e ho sentito il tuo nome… comunque, entra. Scusa. È bello vederti.” Gli prese la giacca e l’appese.

“È bello vederti anche per me. Chicago evidentemente ti fa bene.”

“Sì. Sto iniziando a sentirmi meno come un intruso e più come un abitante di qui. Aiuta che ci sia anche Mercedes.”

“Immagino di sì. Okay, guidami verso la colazione. Se è tanto buona quanto suggerisce il profumo…”

“Lo è. A quanto pare Dave ha fatto un po’ di tutto, non sapeva cosa preferisci…”

“Perché non te l’ha chiesto e basta?”

“Perché _era_ una sorpresa. Comunque, Blaine, conosci Dave, e lui è Greg, rimarrà con noi questa settimana. A dire la verità vive a Londra. Blaine si trasferirà lì tra un paio di mesi…” smise di parlare, accorgendosi d’un tratto del volto pallido dell’amico, della sua espressione a bocca aperta e dello sguardo leggermente sfocato.

“Blaine? Stai bene?”

“Tu sei Greg Peterson, il modello di intimo… Camminavo sotto di te due volte al giorno per andare e tornare da lavoro…”

“ _Ecco_ dove ti avevo già visto!” Non aggiunse che quel poster dalle dimensioni bibliche aveva fatto da protagonista in numerosissime fantasie di Blaine. Dovette mordersi la lingua per non farsi sfuggire nulla. O ridere.

“Ehm, già. È stato tempo fa. E il mio vero nome è Greg Browne.”

Non sembrava molto contento di essere stato riconosciuto, benché Kurt non sapesse perché: non era certo stato in un porno o roba simile. Blaine stava cercando di fare finta di non essere colpito, ma lui pensava che stesse fallendo miseramente, mentre Greg sembrava semplicemente a disagio. Imbarazzato e nervoso. Forse lasciarli da soli non era poi una buona idea.

“Forza, il cibo è pronto. Prendete un piatto e sedetevi.”

Durante la colazione non successe nulla; il fotografo si rilassò una volta che Dave e Kurt iniziarono a parlare e lui desiderò soltanto che Blaine smettesse di dimenare le sopracciglia per l’emozione. Lavorava con star di Broadway, non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come una ragazzina che ancora non sapeva nulla di sesso- Oh. Forse la mancanza di quest’ultimo era il problema.

Emise un lungo sospiro e sentì il palmo di Dave sulla coscia; aveva uno sguardo preoccupato. Scosse la testa, sorridendogli dolcemente. Greg era freddo e scostante quando il nuovo arrivato cercava di iniziare una conversazione con lui, in particolare su Londra, ma era sufficientemente educato. Blaine non sembrò accorgersene, non potendo paragonarlo ad altre situazioni, ma lui ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene, anche dopo soltanto cinque giorni, per capire che Blaine non gli piacesse troppo. Oh, beh: non si poteva piacere a tutti. A lui piaceva Greg e sapeva che Dave tollerasse il suo ex del liceo, anche solo per amor suo, ma far sì che quei due si piacessero avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un miraggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Spin-off da leggere dopo il capitolo: _Edible Flowers_


	20. Marzo 2026 (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, questo è l’ultimo capitolo vero e proprio (non so mai se contare l’epilogo…). Grazie per le vostre recensioni, le seguite, i preferiti, la comprensione e l’incoraggiamento.  
> C’era un bel po’ d’interazione Greg/Blaine che ho finito per tagliare del tutto, quindi il capitolo è più corto del previsto; c’era una parte che era piuttosto importante, quindi, se avete tempo, leggetevi prima _Edible Flowers_ – sono solo 600 parole, ma non sarete confusi come Kurt.  
>  Ora che la fic è completa, mi piacerebbe moltissimo sapere cosa ne avete pensato, dei consigli per migliorare (come comprare una tastiera che funzioni, per esempio), le vostre parti preferite, etc.  
> Debraelq è stata fondamentale per la creazione della storia (in ogni sua parte), mi ha incoraggiato quando ho fatto i primi passi nella scrittura. Ci sarebbero state molte meno fic da parte mia, senza di lei che mi assicurava che non facevo completamente schifo.  
> TL:DR (Too long, didn’t read): Grazie. Davvero. Moltissimo.

Non andava a un funerale da un po’ di tempo e mai a uno in cui la bara fosse così piccina. Dave era rimasto stoico, silenzioso, per tutta la funzione, con sguardo severo e implacabile. Aveva riconosciuto un paio di altre persone, suoi colleghi della centrale, e avevano tutti avuto un’aria ugualmente austera. Supponeva che situazioni del genere non permettessero altrimenti e, mentre i famigliari sfilavano verso l’uscita, seguendo la bara, e tutti si riunivano fuori, alcuni di loro si avvicinarono a Dave, gli afferrarono un braccio, mormorando per la maggior parte: “Prenderemo quei bastardi.” Non conosceva i dettagli, non sapeva se volesse conoscerli, se la sua immaginazione fosse peggiore della realtà o se quest’ultima l’avrebbe orripilato. Sospettava che valesse la terza opzione, quindi rimase in silenzio. Che venne infranto dalla voce bassa dell’altro.

“Grazie per essere venuto. Io… Grazie.”

“Quando vuoi. Cosa vuoi fare, adesso?” Non aveva idea di cosa desiderasse fare, se volesse andare con la famiglia della piccola vittima o quale fosse la procedura in questi casi.

“Ho bisogno di andare a lavoro.”

Non era sorpreso di sentirlo, quindi annuì semplicemente, intrecciando discretamente le dita alle sue e stringendole velocemente, prima di lasciare cha la mano si allontanasse di nuovo dalla sua, con le braccia che ancora si sfioravano.

“Puoi darmi un passaggio da Mercedes? Lavorerò un po’, prima di passare il resto del pomeriggio con Blaine.”

Si sentì in colpa solo per un secondo per aver messo Blaine al secondo posto. Sebbene a volte fosse frustrante, era ancora uno dei suoi amici più intimi. E benché avesse in programma di passare del tempo con lui solo perché Dave doveva andare a lavoro, si sentiva in dovere di apprezzare il fatto che l’amico fosse venuto fin qui a trascorrere del tempo con lui. Non con Greg, che non sembrava esattamente gradirlo.

“Non penso che piaccia granché a Greg,” affermò Kurt.

“Chi? Blaine?” emise uno sbuffo divertito. “Greg sa essere fin troppo sensibile per il suo stesso bene. Blaine inizierà a farsi piacere. Con o senza il suo consenso.”

Il fatto che Dave stesse scherzando era un buon segno, benché il suo sorriso fosse piccolo e facesse fatica a illuminargli gli occhi.

 

Un senso di urgenza silenzioso permeava la centrale, tutti lavoravano, non c’era traccia del solito chiacchiericcio che identificava quasi ogni altro giorno. Era così da tutta settimana, da quando avevano ricevuto la notizia, lunedì pomeriggio. Era lì da più di due ore, aveva mangiato alla scrivania un panino che gli aveva portato Karen, quando il Capitano infilò la testa nella soglia dell’ufficio, dopo aver vigorosamente bussato.

“Dave, sei riuscito a dare un’occhiata alla proposta che ti ho dato?”

“No, signore, non ancora…”

Si era completamente dimenticato della cartellina ed era piuttosto sicuro che fosse rimasta seppellita nella pila di scartoffie alla sua sinistra. Avrebbe dovuto dissotterrarla e portarla a casa per leggersela – non era qualcosa che gli piacesse fare, ma c’era sempre un turbinio di documenti extra e di appuntamenti, dopo un decesso. Le persone improvvisamente erano più vigili, venivano segnalati più casi di abusi su minori e lui e Karen a malapena avevano il tempo di respirare. Da un certo lato era un bene, perché li teneva occupati, ma il fatto che così tante segnalazioni portassero davvero da qualche parte era deprimente a un livello del tutto diverso.

“Non c’è fretta, ero solo curioso di sapere che ne pensassi. Vi lascio tornare a lavoro.”

 

Kurt tornò all’appartamento per trovare Blaine e Greg seduti in silenzio. Trattenne un sospiro esasperato e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Non si piacevano, ma aveva pensato che magari sarebbero riusciti a essere abbastanza maturi da essere educati e amichevoli l’uno verso l’altro. A quanto pareva, no. E non aveva idea di chi incolpare di più, ma sospettava che fosse stato un circolo vizioso che era andato fuori controllo. Fece finta che non ci fosse nulla fuori dall’ordinario e sorrise a entrambi, togliendosi il cappotto e lasciandosi cadere in una delle morbide poltrone.

Era in egual misura esausto e nervoso, la tensione tra gli altri due non lo stava aiutando. Non riusciva a decidere che cosa volesse fare, non voleva prendere una scelta. Non ebbe tempo di pensarci, che Blaine si alzò in piedi tutto d’un tratto, improvvisamente traboccante di energia e con una gran voglia di uscire.

“Forza! Devi mostrarmi la parti più belle di Chicago.”

Si costrinse ad alzarsi dalla poltrona e sorrise verso Greg, il quale aveva un’aria sollevata. Sapeva la risposta, ma glielo chiese comunque.

“Certo! Greg, vuoi venire con noi?”

“Sto bene qua, grazie. Penso che andrò a farmi un sontuoso pisolino o a leggermi un libro o roba simile… voi divertitevi.”

Si alzò anche lui e Kurt si morse il labbro per nascondere il divertimento alla vista dell’evidente modo in cui Blaine stava ammirando il suo corpo. L’amico da sempre sviluppava ammirazione in fretta e non discriminava in alcun modo: ammirava praticamente chiunque, per ragioni diversissime, uomo, donna, ogni etnia; lo informava sempre che la bellezza era ovunque – il che lo rendeva incredibilmente melenso. Dalla piega del cipiglio dell’altro, però, avrebbe scommesso che le attenzioni di Blaine non fossero esattamente gradite. Scomparve nella stanza degli ospiti, in fondo al corridoio, e Kurt si voltò verso l’amico.

“Allora, cosa ti va di fare?”

“Dessert. Ho _davvero_ bisogno di zucchero.”

“Va bene…” rispose, e, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi ad alcuni dei suoi umori più strambi.

 

Si fece dare da Dave il nome di un posto che faceva dei buoni dolci e trovò un parcheggio con relativa facilità, sebbene ci avesse messo un po’ a trovare il locale, malgrado il GPS e le indicazioni. L’amico era rimasto in silenzio quasi per tutto il tempo, il che non era affatto da lui. Sospettava che avesse a che fare con Greg, ma non sapeva se fosse in grado di affrontare un melodramma ai suoi livelli, in quel momento; si sentiva già emotivamente esausto dopo quella settimana. Sapeva tuttavia che avrebbe ceduto alla curiosità e gli avrebbe chiesto cosa non andasse qualche minuto dopo essersi seduti.

Non ne fece passare neanche tre.

“Non è niente. Solo… Greg. Niente. Assolutamente. Solo una divergenza d’opinioni.”

“Vi siete davvero parlati abbastanza da dissentire su qualcosa?”

Blaine inarcò un sopracciglio e lui seppe che se fosse stato più giovane (o ubriaco) gli avrebbe fatto la linguaccia. Invece sapeva che ci fossero due opzioni: o sarebbe andato su di giri alla sua spiegazione o Blaine l’avrebbe stuzzicato con solo piccoli dettagli. O entrambe le cose. Era una piacevole novità, in effetti, forse esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno.

“Beh, abbiamo un’area d’interesse comune. Il fatto che i nostri ex stiano insieme. Ma diciamo solamente che abbiamo dovuto costatare di non essere d’accordo e piantarla lì.”

“Ooh, no. Non puoi dire così e non approfondire… è praticamente una crudeltà, lo sai. Soprattutto per me. A meno che non steste discutendo delle nostre passate vite sessuali, perché se è così non voglio sapere.”

“Oh. Beh, no. Non abbiamo parlato di sesso. Ma sono sicuro che saremmo riusciti a trovare qualcosa su cui non essere d’accordo anche per quello.”

“Su che cosa non eravate d’accordo, allora?”

“La felicità. Ha delle strambe idee sull’essere felice e non essere responsabile per la felicità di un’altra persona. E le relazioni a distanza. E… io non ero d’accordo. Su praticamente ogni aspetto. Si è messo piuttosto sulla difensiva,” fece spallucce, ma aveva l’aria pensierosa. Kurt sapeva che non avesse finito.

“Greg cosa pensa, allora?”

“Che le relazioni a distanza non hanno futuro. Che uno dei due deve sempre sacrificare la propria felicità e fare compromessi e ciò li avrebbe separati comunque, alla fine.”

Aprì la bocca per confutare quell’affermazione, ma la richiuse di colpo.

“Che cosa ne pensi tu?”

“Penso che se due persone vogliono stare insieme, allora staranno insieme e un piccolo fattore geografico non li fermerà.”

“È un’opinione incredibilmente ottimistica. Per non dire semplicistica.”

Quello sbuffò, irrisorio.

“Sembri lui. Ha detto più o meno la stessa cosa. Non pensi che tu e Dave lo vogliate abbastanza?”

“Io… Noi vogliamo stare insieme. Ma la sua vita è qui. La sua famiglia. Gli amici. Non potrebbe mai lasciare Chicago. Non glielo chiederei mai. Ce la faremo con il tempo che riusciamo ad avere insieme. So che è ancora presto per dirlo, ma finora sta andando bene.”

“Sì, è quello che ho detto io. Greg… beh, ha torto.”

“Ha diritto ad avere un’opinione. Anche quando è l’opposto della tua.”

L’altro sbuffò di nuovo e Kurt nascose un ghigno dietro al menù.

“L.A. è molto più vicina di Londra, comunque. Penso che fosse tutta invidia perché lui e Dave non hanno potuto provarci…”

“Io… non so che risponderti. Non penso che le cose siano mai così semplici. E non sono affari tuoi, comunque.”

“Sono i tuoi! _Tu_ stai con Dave, ora.”

“Vero. E non mi interessano tutte le ragioni per cui lui e Greg non stanno più insieme, ma sono certo che la cosa non si possa condensare nel fatto che lui si sia trasferito…” _Bugiardo, bugiardo_. Si morse il labbro e Blaine lo stava guardando in un modo che esprimeva chiaramente che anche lui non credesse a una sola parola. “Oh, taci. So che il suo trasferimento abbia avuto un gran peso, ma solo perché è stato la spinta finale non significa che loro due starebbero ancora insieme se lui fosse rimasto.”

“Mmm. Lo chiederai a Dave stasera, vero?”

“ _Taci_ , Blaine.”

 

Dave era divertito, ma tenne saggiamente la bocca chiusa. Kurt e Blaine stavano cantando a squarciagola, coprendo la radio. A quanto pareva si erano imbattuti nei caffè ‘speciali’, che erano tutti per metà alcolici, ed entrambi ne avevano bevuti parecchi. Oltre a tre dessert ciascuno, al posto della cena, i quali a loro volta avevano avuto dell’alcol tra gli ingredienti. Sapeva che Kurt sarebbe crollato dalla stanchezza dopo l’euforia da zuccheri e alcol ed era grato che almeno Blaine non sarebbe stato un suo problema, domani. O più tardi, quella sera. Accostò la macchina davanti alla casa di Mercedes e la spense, girandosi verso gli altri due, che non si erano neanche accorti che il loro accompagnamento musicale fosse stato interrotto. Aspettò che finissero la canzone, perché anche da ubriachi avevano delle belle voci.

“Allora… ecco la prima fermata di stasera. Blaine. Il tuo letto ti aspetta…”

“Mmm. Peccato che sia vuoto.”

Kurt iniziò a ridacchiare e lui venne preso da una curiosità orripilata di sapere di cosa avessero parlato tutta sera. Cazzo, sperava non di lui. Non aveva mai parlato di sesso col suo migliore amico. Mike semplicemente non era il pubblico ideale per l’argomento, il che gli andava benissimo. Keegan probabilmente l’avrebbe usato per masturbarcisi. E per quanto lo terrorizzasse pensarci, anche Karen. Proprio non aveva pensato che Kurt avrebbe parlato all’altro della loro vita sessuale. Non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo.

Blaine riuscì finalmente a slacciare la cintura di sicurezza e uscì dall’auto, percorrendo con passo ondeggiante il vialetto, e lui osservò la porta aprirsi e Mercedes salutarli con la mano. Non pensava che riuscisse a vederli, ma le accennò un saluto comunque. La mano pallida si era posata sulla sua coscia e lui la afferrò e la rimise sulle gambe di Kurt. Non aveva bisogno di quel tipo di distrazione quando doveva ancora portarli a casa. Guardò l’ingresso chiudersi e riaccese la macchina; una veloce occhiata alla propria destra confermò che l’altro lo stava fissando.

“Ti amo… un bel po’, sai?”

“Anch’io ti amo. Ora tieni le mani a posto, però, devo guidare,” affermò, sentendosi ridicolmente adulto e responsabile mentre toglieva la sua mano dall’inguine.

“Guastafeste. È ossessionato, sai? Davvero ossessionato. Probabilmente si farà una sega pensando a lui…”

“Eh? Chi?”

“Blaine. A Greg.”

“Ehm… okay. Davvero? È quasi… incestuoso, se ci pensi troppo.”

“Pfft. È quasi sexy, ecco cos’è. Era il protagonista di un bel po’ delle fantasie di Blaine e ora l’ha visto in carne e ossa e _non la pianta_ di blaterare su di lui. Mi fa pena.”

“Chi? Blaine?”

“ _No_! Greg.”

Dave si era un po’ perso, non sapeva se questa conversazione volesse andare a parare da qualche parte e, nonostante la giornata che aveva avuto, le chiacchiere leggermente insensate dell’altro erano spensierate e una buona distrazione e la mano che era tornata sulla sua coscia, ferma sul muscolo, era una presenza calda e rassicurante.

“Forse anche un po’ Blaine.”

“Perché entrambi?” chiese, esclusivamente perché continuare a farlo parlare avrebbe accelerato il viaggio di ritorno all’appartamento.

“Greg mi fa pena perché Blaine è come un cucciolo libidinoso, quando lo fissa. Blaine perché quando Greg lo guarda sembra una vergine inorridita alla quale sono appena stati spiegati i desideri della carne o roba simile…”

Non riuscì a trattenere la risata: non aveva visto alcuna prova di quello che gli stava descrivendo, ma riusciva a immaginare perfettamente le loro espressioni, proprio come le aveva descritte.

“Che altro hai notato?”

“Che non riescono a comportarsi da adulti. Hanno litigato e si stavano _tenendo il muso_.”

“Disse l’uomo che ha appena mangiato tre dessert per cena. Già, sei la personificazione della maturità!”

“Ugh. Non ricordarmelo. Almeno non mi sono messo a _discutere_ con i dolci. Dovrò correre per cinque ore, domani. Odio correre.”

“Aspetta, Blaine si è messo a discutere col suo dessert?”

“Beh, continuava a paragonare i dolci e pontificare su come ci fosse sempre un po’ di spazio per un dolce in più. Sono abbastanza sicuro che abbia anche fatto i complimenti a un paio… Penso che gli manchi qualche rotella. Non sapevo di cosa stesse parlando…”

“Come me adesso, quindi…”

“Cosa?”

“Perché non so di cosa stai parlando.”

“Oh. Sì. Credo di sì.”

“Sai, se odi correre così tanto, potresti sempre venire a nuotare con me…”

“Per quanto detesti rinunciare alla possibilità di vederti con solo il costume addosso, devo rifiutare. Il cloro mi rovina i capelli. Se Greg vivesse ancora qui, pensi che stareste ancora insieme?”

“Io… cos’ha a che fare con il nuoto?”

“Niente. Perché?”

“Io- Sai cosa? Non ti preoccupare.” Non riusciva a seguire la velocità con cui Kurt passava da un argomento all’altro e poté solo concludere che il suo cervello dovesse essere un luogo affascinante.

“Sei strano quando non sono… sobrio.”

“Beh, almeno la frase ti è uscita giusta,” mormorò lui, sorridendo mentre svoltava nel parcheggio del condominio. Era evidente che la sua euforia zuccherina e alcolica stesse scemando; s’infilò nel posto assegnatogli e spense di nuovo la macchina.

“Non hai risposto alla domanda…”

“Quale? Oh, Greg? Non ho esattamente voglia di parlare di lui mentre la tua mano fa _quello_ …” il suo palmo smise immediatamente di massaggiargli l’inguine e Dave poggiò la nuca sul poggiatesta con un morbido tonfo. Si voltò per guardarlo, solo per vedergli in viso la stessa espressione intensa di prima ed emise un lungo sospiro.

“Io… non lo so. Cioè… nessun rapporto è perfetto. Hanno fasi sì e fasi no e penso che io e Greg stessimo avendo più fasi no che altro, verso la fine… è quello che lo ha aiutato a decidere di trasferirsi a Londra. E il motivo per cu né io né lui volevamo davvero provare una relazione a distanza. Comunque è sempre difficile quando un rapporto finisce. A volte facevamo fatica a farlo funzionare, quando vivevamo insieme. È tremendamente casinaro. Non ci crederesti mai.”

“Sul serio? Non ci avevo fatto caso…”

“Perché adesso è un ospite. E ci si aspetta che gli ospiti siano ordinati. Lasciava i vestiti per terra, piantava scarpe assassine in ogni angolo che mi facevano sempre inciampare, lasciava gli avanzi sul bancone…”

“Ah, come ha _osato_?”

“Greg era giusto per me… per un sacco di motivi. Ma ha bisogno di vivere in una grande città. Più grande di Chicago. Londra è perfetta per lui. Anche New York, suppongo, ma credo ci siano troppi ricordi sgraditi, lì.”

“Quindi pensi che vi sareste lasciati anche se fosse rimasto…”

“Non posso esserne certo. Ma può darsi. È probabile. Il suo trasferimento è stato un buon motivo per dare un taglio netto. Ama Londra.”

“Mmm.”

“Forza, andiamo a letto prima che tu cada in coma da zuccheri.”

 

Kurt non si sentiva al massimo, quella mattina. Tutto quello zucchero nell’organismo lo faceva sentire fiacco. Sapeva che avrebbe trovato Blaine in uno stato tanto energico da rimbalzare da parete a parete per tutto il giorno, cosa che l’avrebbe fatto sentire ancora peggio una volta che fosse andato dall’amica per fare qualche ora di lavoro. Dave era già uscito, baciandolo lentamente e a fondo con una bocca fresca che sapeva di menta più di un’ora fa. Forse di più. Si trascinò nella doccia, riempiendosi la bocca d’acqua molte volte e sciacquandosela. Indossò dei semplici jeans e una camicia – era certamente uno dei vantaggi di essere a Chicago, non sentiva il bisogno di indossare un completo. Quando si diresse in cucina, Greg stava affondando un cucchiaio in un barattolo di glassa al cioccolato e a lui quasi venne la nausea.

“Glassa? Per colazione?”

“Avevo voglia di qualcosa di cioccolatoso.”

“Bleah. Sei quasi peggio di Blaine. Mi viene da vomitare al solo pensiero di mangiare quella roba.” Aprì il frigorifero e tirò fuori la bottiglia d’acqua e la frutta tagliata a pezzetti che gli aveva preparato il suo ragazzo. Avrebbe potuto abituarcisi. Quando alzò lo sguardo, l’altro aveva un’aria meditabonda, leggermente preoccupata.

“Hmm. Può essere un po’… intenso, vero?”

“A proposito di cosa, esattamente?” chiese Kurt di rimando, e stava ponderando se scolarsi tutta la bottiglia. ‘Intenso’ era una strana parola da scegliere.

“Ehm, me, suppongo?”

“Mmm? Oh… beh. Credo che sia un po’ incantato da te.”

Quello grugnì e lui seppe che non fosse felice di quella risposta.

“Non è completamente a causa del tuo aspetto… No. È una bugia. Ma… non ti ammira perché sei leggermente famoso. Ha a che fare con persone famose ogni giorno. È incantato dal tuo aspetto… So che possa sembrare una cosa completamente superficiale, ma Blaine guarda la bellezza come a una forma d’arte. Apprezza davvero gli uomini e le donne belle. È come una persona che va a osservare un quadro, per ammirare il lavoro, il talento e l’abilità della persona che l’ha creato. Blaine ammira le persone belle, ma trova qualcosa di bello in tutti.”

Quello studiò silenziosamente il bancone per un po’ e lui si chiese se la spiegazione l’avesse aiutato ad addolcire la sua opinione di Blaine in qualche modo. Non c’era bisogno che diventassero amici, ma sarebbe stato piacevole stasera andare a cena con Mike e Mercedes e non dover sopportare la tensione tra loro.

“Senti, so che sa essere una seccatura e un po’ egocentrico, ma se tu potessi solo… non so: dargli una chance? È innocuo. Seriamente. Come un cucciolo. Vuole solo compiacere tutti.”

“Un cucciolo seccante ed egocentrico…”

“O un bambino. Che flirta. Più o meno flirta con tutti. Devi tenere ben presente quando sei con lui che i flirt non vogliono dire niente.”

“Se parli così di uno dei tuoi amici, non voglio davvero sentirti descrivere qualcuno che _non_ ti piace.”

“Hmm. Direi di evitare quell’argomento. Comunque, devo andare a lavorare e fare i conti con un cucciolo con sbornia da zuccheri. Ci credi se ti dico che ha mangiato tre dessert ieri sera?” Evitò di menzionare che lui avesse fatto lo stesso, che si erano praticamente divisi il menù dei dolci, assaggiando un po’ di tutto, almeno finché Blaine non aveva cominciato a diventare territoriale con la crème brûlé.

“Davvero? Interessante,” ribatté quello, con il cucchiaio pieno di glassa a metà strada verso la sua bocca, e lui non riusciva a capire se davvero trovasse quel fatto interessante o se stesse velatamente prendendo in giro la sua carente abilità comunicativa a quell’ora del mattino.

“Già. Ci vediamo questo pomeriggio.”

 

Andò da Mercedes. Il suo obiettivo era sgobbare come un matto quella mattina così da poter passare il resto della giornata con l’amico. In teoria avrebbe dovuto funzionare bene, se non fosse che era pronto a uccidere Blaine e convincere Dave ad aiutarlo a nascondere il corpo: era steso sul pavimento, allungato così da poggiare le gambe alla parete e, come aveva previsto, stava cliccando una penna e picchiando il piede contro il muro creando una serie di tonfi ritmici. Era irritante, per non dire una distrazione.

“Blaine, sto cercando di lavorare, potresti per favore… fare silenzio per un minuto?”

“Non sto neanche parlando!”

“Stai picchiando il piede contro il muro, probabilmente lasciando segni sulla carta da parati di Mercedes, e stai cliccando quella penna del cazzo. Sto lavorando! Devo finire questo progetto.”

“Uff. Sei così scontroso.”

“Perché non porti Theo a fare una passeggiata? Brucerai un po’ di energia.”

“Lo sai che non mi piace camminare…”

“Non ti piacciono un sacco di cose, ma o esci o finirai per aggiungere alla lista me che ti urlo contro.”

Quello sospirò e assunse un’espressione incredibilmente offesa, ma si contorse e rimise le gambe per terra. Kurt esalò un sospiro di sollievo. Aveva davvero bisogno di concentrarsi, il dettaglio del colletto di un abito vittoriano esigeva tutta la sua attenzione, perché questa era la sua quarta bozza e sperava fosse anche l’ultima

“Bene. So capire quando non mi si vuole attorno. Theo ed io andremo a fare qualcosa di utile insieme.”

“Sì, potete andare a dare la caccia a qualche scoiattolo nel parco.”

“Sai, ho sempre voluto provarci…”

“Oddio, Blaine, vattene e basta! _Per favore_.”

“Okay,” sbuffò, quindi ci fu un benedetto silenzio.

 

Aveva finito prima che Blaine tornasse, il che era una consolazione, perché quello stava letteralmente saltellando e il cane gli balzava attorno con altrettanto entusiasmo e seppe che oggi non sarebbe più riuscito a lavorare. Non era un problema, la settimana intera era stata un fallimento totale, ma era comunque in anticipo con i progetti: cercava sempre di esserlo, perché aveva imparato per esperienza che fosse il miglior modo di affrontare i cambiamenti improvvisi che sembravano sempre venirgli imposti all’ultimo momento. Rimise tutto in borsa, lasciando lo studio di Mercedes più pulito di quando vi era entrato. Poter arrivare qui e sapere di esserci venuto per lavorare stava funzionando bene; inoltre poter vedere Mercedes regolarmente lo faceva sentire viziato in un modo che si poteva ottenere solo stando con una migliore amica.

Mise tutto in macchina per tornare all’appartamento e trascinò l’altro via dal giardino sul retro, dove stava lanciando un frisbee, dicendogli di portarsi un cambio di vestiti per quella sera. Avevano organizzato una cena fuori, perché Dave avrebbe fatto la sua solita cena tra amici domani sera e lui non vedeva l’ora di rivedere Santana, insieme ad altre persone, soprattutto ora che si sentiva più sicuro del loro rapporto.

 

Il caso si stava muovendo, le prove che gli altri agenti avevano raccolto e compilato nel corso dei mesi stavano finalmente convergendo. Con i risultati, inclusa l’autopsia, e i resoconti suoi e di Karen, emisero il mandato d’arresto. Era troppo tardi per salvare una vita, ma sapeva che fosse un caso a prova di bomba: aveva studiato l’archivio delle prove con Adam e aveva visto topi di fogna andare in prigione sulla base di materiale molto meno schiacciante. Gli si strinse il cuore, sapendo che se solo avessero potuto incastrarlo una settimana prima…

Sapeva che fosse un orribile circolo vizioso per la sua mente, quindi la rivolse verso altri argomenti. Aveva altri casi, altri bambini da vedere, vite che poteva ancora migliorare con il suo lavoro. Doveva concentrarsi su quello. Era contento di essere arrivato alla fine della settimana piuttosto integro e sapeva che la presenza di Kurt avesse aiutato, insieme a quella di Greg e Mike. Aspettava impazientemente che arrivasse la sera e il fine settimana, sapendo che sarebbero stati pieni d’interazione sociale e un completo cambio di ritmo rispetto alla sua settimana lavorativa. Non vedeva l’ora.

 

Kurt era confuso. Era alquanto sicuro che Greg e Blaine si stessero scambiando insulti, sebbene _sembrasse_ che stessero conversando amabilmente di cibo. Di dessert, in particolare. Il primo aveva iniziato con un commento all’apparenza innocente sul fatto che l’altro avesse mangiato tre dessert la sera prima, il che gli aveva fatto guadagnare un’occhiata ferita da parte di Blaine e non aveva idea del motivo. Aveva cercato di placarlo dicendogli che aveva beccato Greg che mangiava glassa al cioccolato per colazione, vedendogli fare un ghigno alla scoperta, e poi… _questo_. Una conversazione che lo faceva sentire del tutto estraneo. Come se fosse in un’altra lingua. Aveva contribuito affermando che il suo dolce preferito fosse il tiramisù, ma l’unica cosa positiva che ne era uscita era che avevano legato a discapito della sua completa ignoranza del vero argomento della discussione. Sembrava che stessero andando d’accordo, però, nonostante le drammatiche esclamazioni dell’amico sul loro dissidio, la sera prima.

Aveva una certa voglia di andare a farsi un pisolino, per smaltire col sonno lo zucchero restante. Sapeva che andare a correre avrebbe avuto maggiori benefici, ma Dave era andato a nuotare quella mattina presto e lui si rifiutava di imitarlo a causa della quantità di cloro e del danno che infliggeva ai suoi capelli. Per non parlare del fatto che si sentiva l’odore della sostanza addosso per giorni, dopo. Era stato tentato di andare un paio di volte, però, solo per guardare Dave che sfrecciava avanti e indietro in piscina. Sorrise a quell’immagine.

“Sembri esausto. Perché non vai a farti un sonnellino?” propose Blaine, e lui si riscosse, accorgendosi di essersi appisolato. O magari era stato un sogno a occhi aperti.

“Io… Sì. Penso che sarebbe meglio. Altrimenti non riuscirò a stare sveglio a cena.”

Si diresse in camera e si tolse le scarpe, spingendole con i talloni, una terribile abitudine della quale non riusciva a fregarsi, in quel momento. La sua attenzione fu attratta dalla cartellina che aveva notato quel mattino, ancora appoggiata precariamente sull’angolo del comodino di Dave. Non aveva mai visto documenti lavorativi in casa, prima. Era ovvio che fosse tale dall’evidente logo _CPD_ al centro della copertina, e non poteva stare per altro che _Chicago Police Department_. Era combattuto, voleva darle un’occhiata. Sapeva di essere fin troppo ficcanaso per il proprio bene, e probabilmente non ne sarebbe uscito in buone condizioni, vista la settimana che aveva appena passato il suo ragazzo. Sapeva anche che se gliel’avesse semplicemente chiesto, Dave gli avrebbe detto cosa conteneva. Decise di ignorarla.

 

Si svegliò con la bocca secca e faceva fatica a respirare. Fece scivolare le gambe così da sedersi sull’orlo del letto, si alzò e si diresse verso la cucina per bere qualcosa. Riusciva a sentire i due uomini che parlavano e sembrava che avessero superato la loro fissa sul dessert, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Sentì la voce di Blaine dire qualcosa e, mentre si avvicinava, sentì la risposta di Greg molto più chiaramente.

“Nah, Dave è stato completamente rovinato dal primo ragazzo per cui ha avuto una cotta… non che la cosa avesse potuto funzionare, insomma, da quanto ho capito Dave lo trattava di merda. Nessuno vuole uscire con uno stronzo.”

“Alcuni sì. Come si chiamava, comunque?”

“Non lo so, uno cha aveva fatto _outing_ alle superiori…”

Kurt s’immobilizzò contro il muro come uno 007, con il sangue gli pulsava nelle orecchie. _Era lui_. Quando Greg aveva menzionato che un ragazzo aveva minato l’autostima di Dave e l’aveva incasinato per bene… _era lui_. Si sentiva quasi male. Sapeva che avevano superato quello che era successo al liceo, ma scoprire che Dave… cosa, l’aveva amato? O era stato solo una semplice infatuazione? Si ricordava di lui che gli parlava della prima cotta. Di come… cos’aveva detto? Qualcosa sul dover cominciare da zero o superarlo… Avrebbe voluto ricordarsi, perché aveva una mezza idea che fosse criticamente importante.

“Ehm… Non lo sai,” affermò Blaine e lui voleva urlargli di stare zitto, perché non c’era bisogno che Greg sapesse che era _lui_ ad aver mandato a puttane l’autostima di Dave così tanto, a quanto pareva, che lui aveva passato tre anni a ricostruirgliela.

“Non so cosa?”

“È Kurt. Lui e Dave andavano a scuola insieme. Kurt era il solo studente ad aver fatto _coming out_ , lì…”

“Oh. Cazzo. _Davvero_?”

Blaine doveva aver annuito o parlato così piano che lui non lo riuscì a sentire sopra il pulsare del suo sangue.

“Merda. Gli ho raccontato… di se stesso, a quanto pare… tipo, martedì. Non sapevo… Dave era ossessionato da lui.”

“Non penso che dobbiamo più parlare di loro…”

“Perché no? Penso che sia fantastico che siano riusciti a superare il loro passato…”

“Eppure ieri pontificavi su come le relazioni a distanza non avessero futuro.”

“Sì. Ma se sono riusciti a lasciarsi alle spalle quello che è successo tra loro a quei tempi, beh, credo che sia di buon auspicio.”

“Sì, sono certo che la tua approvazione significhi molto per loro. Ma penso che tu stia dimenticando che è successo tutto più di quindici anni fa. Probabilmente non ci pensano neanche.”

“Con quel tipo di passato in comune? Certo che ci pensano.”

Cominciò un’altra discussione e lui era piuttosto sicuro che Greg stesse facendo l’avvocato del diavolo, provocando apposta l’altro, ma era troppo occupato ad assimilare quello che aveva appena sentito per prestare loro attenzione.

Odiava l’idea di aver in qualche modo fatto soffrire Dave, sebbene fosse stato quindici anni prima ed era evidente che l’avesse superato, anche se, secondo quanto diceva il suo ex, gli ci era voluto un po’ di tempo. Non voleva ferirlo mai più. Si ricordò del loro brindisi alle cazzate fatte alle superiori e sorrise, sentendosi improvvisamente molto più tranquillo. Quello che Dave aveva provato al liceo non era veramente importante, non cambiava quello che provava _adesso_. A meno che non fosse sempre stato innamorato di lui, cosa che avrebbe potuto essere leggermente sconcertante. Tuttavia non riuscì a fare a meno di avvertire un piccolissimo brivido d'interesse all'idea, benché ne dubitasse la validità. Prese un respiro profondo e fece un passo in avanti, fregandosene di rivelare così a Blaine di aver ascoltato una conversazione non sua. _Di nuovo_.

“Ehi, ragazzi… qualcuno di voi vuole qualcosa da bere? Mi sono svegliato con la bocca asciutta.”

Gli occhi di Greg si erano spalancati, aveva un’espressione preoccupata; Kurt cercò di sorridergli in modo incoraggiante, di dirgli con lo sguardo che andava tutto bene. Non aveva problemi con quello che aveva sentito.

“Sì, non mi dispiacerebbe un bicchiere di vino,” affermò Blaine, e anche l’altro stava annuendo. Non era esattamente quello che intendeva, ma la collezione di vini di Dave era estesa quanto la sua ed era certo di poter trovare una bottiglia di buon vino facilmente sostituibile. Si scolò un bel bicchiere d’acqua, quindi si avvicinò alla dispensa riservata ai vini. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sui tappi ed estrasse una bottiglia di _Merlot_ , notando che ce n’erano altre tre della stessa annata. Probabilmente era uno dei suoi preferiti.

Prese tre calici e tornò in salotto, notando che Greg fosse ancora scosso. Aprì la bottiglia e ne versò attentamente il contenuto nei tre bicchieri. Erano solo le tre e mezza del pomeriggio e il suo ragazzo non sarebbe tornato per almeno altre due ore; la prenotazione al ristorante era per le otto, quindi avevano tempo in abbondanza da passare come meglio credevano.

“Rilassati. Ho sentito quello di cui stavate parlando, prima. Avrei dovuto capirlo quando ne avevamo parlato a inizio settimana…”

“Eeh… okay. Io non- non mi ero reso conto che fossi tu quello di cui Dave era così… affascinato, quando eravate alle superiori.”

“Dave ed io ne abbiamo già parlato. È acqua passata. Non avrà alcuna influenza sul nostro futuro insieme.”

Quello aveva l’aria di stare per dire qualcosa, ma chiuse di scatto la bocca, facendo in cenno affermativo con la testa mentre afferrava un calice. Cominciarono a parlare di vino, un argomento all’apparenza innocuo, ma non appena Blaine menzionò di preferire i bianchi, il fotografo borbottò un: _‘che sorpresa,’_ e lui non poté fare altro che rimanere lì seduto, completamente confuso, mentre iniziava un altro round di battibecchi. Si mise comodo e li osservò: aveva l’impressione che si stessero entrambi divertendo, in realtà, e la cosa gli ricordava Finn e Melanie, più o meno, ma tenne la bocca saggiamente chiusa.

 

Avevano fatto incetta delle scorte di snack in casa e avevano iniziato la seconda bottiglia di vino. Greg stava raccontando delle storie su Harry a cui Blaine non aveva creduto finché non aveva aggiunte un paio delle sue. L’amico l’avrebbe incontrato la sera successiva, quindi lo informarono che si sarebbe potuto creare la propria opinione. Greg menzionò Santana e il fatto di esserne terrorizzato e Kurt sorrise, dicendogli che fosse sempre stata una donna spaventosa e che era chiaro che fosse meglio non metterle i bastoni tra le ruote. Quello raccontò loro di come Dave e lei si fossero rincontrati, di come lei l’avesse praticamente seguito come una _stalker_ per giorni prima di dichiarare che fosse uno sbirro del tutto incompetente. Fu altrettanto affascinato dalle storie sui loro giorni al liceo, dicendo che lui l’aveva finito in anticipo per iniziare la carriera di modello, perdendosi così gli ultimi due anni.

“Avrei dovuto arrivarci, sai. Mi ricordo che allora, ad agosto, Dave mi aveva mandato un’e-mail dicendomi che la nuova ragazza di Mike era una delle sue ex-compagne delle superiori. E so che è la tua migliore amica. Semplicemente non ho fatto due più due.” Lui fece spallucce, sereno. “È bello, però, se pensi a quanti di voi ragazzi di Lima siate finiti a vivere qui: Chicago è una bella città.”

“Sì, comincia a piacermi sempre di più.”

“È un bene, perché Dave non sarebbe mai felice quanto lo è qui. Lo sai, vero?”

“È un bene che io non gli stia chiedendo di trasferirsi, allora, non credi?” ribatté aspramente. Non aveva bisogno delle opinioni di Greg quanto non aveva bisogno di quelle di Blaine. Stavano benissimo anche senza che gli altri ficcassero il naso nella loro relazione e si offrissero di valutarla. Il suo cellulare scelse quel momento per vibrare e si accorse di non aver riprogrammato la suoneria dopo la conferenza video con Vicky, due ore prima.

_Come sta andando la tua giornata?_

Dave. Sorrise; non gl’interessava che l’avesse visto solo quella mattina, gli piaceva sapere che l’altro pensasse a lui quando era a lavoro, abbastanza da giustificare il tempo che si era preso per mandargli un messaggio veloce.

_Bene. B e G si stanno sbafando tutti i tuoi snack e scolando tutto il tuo vino._

_E tu non li stai aiutando neanche un po', eh?_ Lui rise e digitò la risposta.

_Certo che no! ;)_

“Dio, siete così ridicolmente innamorati da essere disgustosi. Insomma, l’hai visto questa mattina, lo rivedrai in meno di un’ora eppure eccovi qui a mandarvi messaggini con quella faccia da stoccafisso…”

“Vai a cagare,” rispose, indicando con un cenno della mano la direzione generale in cui si trovava Greg, prima di rendersi conto di stare usando quella con cui stava reggendo il calice. Cercò di compensare a metà del movimento e seppe non ci fosse scampo. _Merda_. Vino rosso su camicia bianca. Prese tra le dita la stoffa ormai zuppa e diede un’occhiata al divano. Almeno quello era di pelle e avrebbero solo dovuto asciugarlo. Posò il bicchiere sul tavolino e fulminò Blaine con un’occhiataccia per aver cominciato a ridacchiare. Anche Greg stava nascondendo un ghigno dietro l'orlo del calice, ci avrebbe scommesso. Andò a prendere uno strofinaccio dalla cucina, asciugando velocemente il vino versato e controllando il tappeto. Niente, per fortuna. La sua camicia era probabilmente rovinata – l'avrebbe semplicemente tinta di un altro colore invece di buttarla, però. Riportò lo straccio al suo posto e disse agli altri che sarebbe andato a farsi una doccia e cambiarsi. Poteva immergere l'indumento in doccia e stimare i danni lì.

“Sai qual è il modo migliore per togliere una macchia di vino rosso? Il vino bianco. Una volta ho rotto due bottiglie di rosso sul mio tappeto color crema, allora ce ne ho versate sopra due di bianco… Casa mia ha puzzato di aceto per un mese,” sentì dire a Greg, e almeno lui e Blaine andavano più d’accordo rispetto a prima.

Cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia in corridoio, tenendo lo sguardo sulla macchia che si stava asciugando. Non gli dava così fastidio essersi macchiato, solo perché era una delle sue camicie più vecchie, ma era anche una delle più comode. Motivo per cui stava pensando di tingerla. Non era qualcosa da indossare a lavoro, ma voleva certamente tenersela da mettere a casa. Slacciò i polsini e se la sfilò entrando in bagno.

Non si stava concentrando su molto altro, ma sentì il fruscio della carta che scivolava sul pavimento. Aveva sfiorato la cartellina sul comodino. S’inginocchiò e raccolse i fogli, alcuni dei quali erano più spessi e graffettati l’uno all'angolo dell’altro; stava cercando consciamente di non leggere il testo, ma quando _L.A._ continuò a saltargli all’occhio più di una volta, si fermò e guardò meglio, sentendosi in colpa ma non riuscendo a trattenersi.

Erano dei piani di volo, aerei per e da Chicago da vari scali e verso numerosi aeroporti a Los Angeles. Costi. Orari. Sollevò il foglio successivo: auto a noleggio. Quello dopo: alloggi a L.A. _Che cazzo succede?_ Il cuore cominciò ad accelerare i battiti e i respiri si fecero più affrettati. Prese in mano il plico successivo, più spesso. Era un contratto. _Cazzo_. Non era che non gli piacesse l’idea di avere Dave a L.A. con lui tutto il tempo, ma era piuttosto sicuro che l’uomo di cui si era innamorato sarebbe svanito in California. Greg aveva ragione quando aveva detto che l’altro non sarebbe stato felice da nessuna parte quanto a Chicago.

Non poteva lasciarglielo fare. Non poteva permettergli di lasciarsi alle spalle tutto quello che amava solo per stare con lui. Non riusciva ad affrontare la pressione che ciò gli metteva sulle spalle. Sulla loro relazione. Passava dal panico alla rabbia. Perché diavolo non gliene aveva parlato? Si chiese se Greg l’avesse saputo, se fosse quello il motivo per tutte le frecciatine su come Dave non avrebbe potuto essere felice in nessun altro posto… Si sentiva intorpidito, tremante, lo stomaco continuava a contrarglisi. Doveva lasciarlo. Non poteva permettergli di andarsene da Chicago.

 

Greg aveva un’espressione preoccupata. Quella fu la prima cosa di cui si accorse quando tornò a casa. La seconda fu Blaine, steso per terra a fissare la gigante stampa della fotografia del vigneto in autunno. Inarcò un sopracciglio rivolto al suo ex, il quale si limitò a scrollare le spalle e alzare gli occhi al cielo, come se quello dell’altro fosse un comportamento normale. Notò le bottiglie di vino vuote, insieme ai sacchetti sventrati di patatine, noccioline, praline di cioccolato e frutta secca. Kurt non stava scherzando quando aveva detto che si stavano sbafando tutti i suoi snack.

“Dov’è Kurt?”

“Ehm, in camera vostra. È lì da un po’.”

“Oh, starà solo sclerando per la macchia di vino sulla camicia,” borbottò Blaine. “Ehi, Dave.”

“Ehi. Piace la vista?”

“Mmm. È proprio una bella foto. Dove l’hai presa?”

Non cercò neanche di nascondere il divertimento. “È stato un regalo. Da parte di Greg. Che è stato molto egocentrico e ha pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuta.”

“Chiudi il becco. Ti piace eccome.”

“L’hai fatta _tu_?”

“Ehi, perché il tono sorpreso? Te l’ho detto che fotografo vigneti.”

“Ma pensa, è pure bella.”

“Trattieni le lusinghe, mi raccomando…”

Li lasciò ai loro bisticci e andò a cercare Kurt. Era così felice che quella settimana lavorativa fosse finita e che lui fosse qui. Poteva riposarsi e ricaricare le batterie, rifornire le riserve di momenti piacevoli che gli permettevano di superare i periodi come quello da cui era appena riemerso. Aprì la porta e s’immobilizzò. Valigie. Valigie aperte sul letto e Kurt intento a riempirle. Per qualche motivo era a petto nudo, dettaglio che lo distrasse per un momento prima di concentrarsi di nuovo sui bagagli.

“Cosa… cosa stai facendo?” la voce gli si bloccò in gola ed era terrorizzato che quello che vedeva fosse esattamente ciò che sembrava.

“Dave. Io- Io non ci riesco. Il tuo posto è qui. Tutta la tua vita è qui e io devo stare a L.A. e… cazzo, che situazione di merda…”

Improvvisamente scoppiò a piangere, grosse lacrime che gli scivolavano senza ordine lungo il viso, mentre il corpo si lasciava andare sul letto in mezzo a una pila di abiti e Dave lo fissò, non sapendo cosa dire. Andò a inginocchiarglisi davanti, alzando lo sguardo su di lui, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo.

“Pensavo che ne avessimo parlato… che l’avremmo fatto funzionare. _Volevamo_ farlo funzionare.”

La sua mente stava lavorando furiosamente. Meno di un’ora fa Kurt gli stava mandando messaggi, era scherzoso, felice. Che diavolo era successo? Cosa aveva detto Greg?

“Non puoi lasciare Chicago…”

“Non ho intenzione di lasciare Chicago…”

I lineamenti dell’altro s’irrigidirono e negli occhi comparve una scintilla pericolosa mentre si scostava da lui.

“ _Non_ mentirmi, David Karofsky. Sai più di molti altri cosa penso delle bugie.”

Era confuso e si stava mettendo un po’ sulla difensiva, contrariato. Non aveva detto alcuna bugia, ma l’espressione sul volto di Kurt gli diceva che lui la pensasse diversamente.

“ _Esattamente_ su che cosa starei mentendo?”

“Sui tuoi piani di trasferirti a L.A.!”

“Io- Io non ho alcun piano di trasferirmi a L.A.”

“Non mentirmi, cazzo, Dave! L’ho vista!” urlò quello, e a lui tornò in mente il Kurt leggermente irrazionale che aveva incontrato quando si erano rivisti per la prima volta, dopo tutti quegli anni. Voleva davvero urlare anche lui, dare pan per focaccia. Invece sollevò le mani e intrecciò le dita nei capelli dell’altro, su entrambi i lati, baciandolo. Era un bacio aggressivo e violento, ma vi mise tutta la frustrazione che provava per non sapere di che diamine stesse parlando.

Quello ricambiò i suoi gesti, artigliandogli la camicia mentre spingeva verso di lui, facendolo gemere. Sgrovigliò una mano dalle ciocche castane per strattonarsi la cravatta, facendola scivolare facilmente fuori dal colletto e lasciando che cadesse per terra, prima di iniziare a occuparsi dei bottoni. Le dita di Kurt gli stavano tirando la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, spostandosi velocemente sulla sua fibbia. Le loro labbra e i denti si stavano ancora scontrando, mordendo e mordicchiando finché Dave non fu certo che le sue labbra sembrassero gonfie il doppio del solito, urtando i suoi denti con i propri, poi sentì le unghie dell'altro affondargli nella schiena e gemette, inarcandosi in quella sensazione e scostandosi dalla sua bocca.

“Dobbiamo parlare…” ansimò Kurt e lui emise uno sbuffo derisorio. _Sì, certo_.

“Questo, prima…”

“Ma ci sono… Greg e Blaine…”

_Cazzo_. Si era dimenticato di loro e non aveva neanche chiuso la porta ed era piuttosto sicuro che se avesse interrotto quello che stava facendo, sarebbero tornati alla griglia di partenza: Kurt si sarebbe ritratto in se stesso ancora di più, per qualche dannata ragione. Non avrebbe permesso che succedesse.

“Che si fottano. Possono guardare, se hanno voglia, ma non possono unirsi a noi…”

“Io- Cosa?!” chiese, con un piccolo sorriso a incurvargli le labbra, e sentì una bolla di trionfo espandersi nel petto. Non tutto era perduto se riusciva ancora a farlo sorridere così.

“Te lo dirò dopo, l’anno prossimo, per il nostro anniversario… ma non adesso.”

Lo spinse così da farlo stendere sul materasso, passò i palmi lungo le sue cosce e assaporò la sensazione dei muscoli sodi sotto la pelle. Posò la bocca aperta sul suo inguine, da sopra la stoffa, vi espirò sopra il fiato caldo, attraversando i pantaloni, mentre glieli sbottonava e abbassava la cerniera. Era determinato a ricordargli tutte le cose buone che avevano e se avesse dovuto farlo ogni giorno per il resto della vita, l’avrebbe fatto.

Gli abbassò i calzoni, non spostando la bocca, e armeggiò con i propri e l’intimo, sfilandosi in modo impacciato le scarpe senza usare le mani, nella sua posizione per metà in ginocchio e per metà seduto. Era nudo e sperava con tutto se stesso che gli altri due avessero abbastanza sale in zucca da rimanere nel fottutissimo salotto. O meglio, di _uscire_. Alzò lo sguardo, scoprendo l’altro intento a osservarlo, sollevato su un gomito, con le pupille dilatate per il desiderio, ma era evidente che fosse ancora arrabbiato. Ma per tutto l’oro del mondo, non ne avrebbe saputo dire il motivo.

Si leccò le labbra, non interrompendo il contatto visivo, riabbassando la testa verso la sua erezione e leccandola lentamente dal basso verso l’alto. Riusciva ad avvertire il calore che aumentava man mano che vi fluiva il sangue ed emise un basso mormorio, soddisfatto. La prese tra le labbra e iniziò a suggere gentilmente, non scostando lo sguardo dal suo mentre sentiva la sua lunghezza riempirsi nella bocca. Mosse il capo su e giù, avvolgendo la lingua attorno al glande, e Kurt emise un piccolo gemito e i suoi fianchi ebbero uno spasmo: l’aveva in pugno.

Si fece scivolare il pene fuori dalle labbra e iniziò a lasciare una scia di baci partendo dalla base, arrivando all’addome, mordicchiandogli l’ombelico, leccando e poi mordicchiando un capezzolo alla volta, per poi passare la guancia coperta da un accenno di barba sui bottoncini eretti, il che come sempre provocava un ansito di piacere. Avvolse con la mano la sua erezione, massaggiandola in modo deciso. Kurt lo stava ancora guardando, gli occhi erano ancora arrabbiati, ma la sua bocca era aperta, le labbra umide e gonfie. Lui stesso aveva una mezza erezione da quando l’altro aveva tentato di strappargli di dosso la camicia con le unghie ed era piuttosto sicuro di avere lievi segni rossi sul petto provocati dalla bruciatura del tessuto sulla pelle. Si spostò per sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, posizionandosi in modo da potersi occupare delle loro lunghezze contemporaneamente per un attimo, mentre si faceva dare una risposta di cui aveva bisogno.

“Mi ami?”

“Fanculo, Dave.” Lo continuò a fissare, senza fermare il movimento del palmo, aspettando che rispondesse. “Lo sai che ti amo.” Lo disse con riluttanza e un’espressione tetra, ma lui si sentì comunque immensamente sollevato a sentirglielo dire.

“Bene. Ti amo anch’io.”

Li lasciò andare e abbassò la testa per baciarlo di nuovo. Quello scambio sembrava averlo reso più arrabbiato e lui non poté fare a meno di sentirsene perversamente compiaciuto quando quello gli graffiò la schiena dal basso verso l’alto con una cattiveria mai vista prima. Gemette e spinse verso il basso, facendo sfregare violentemente i peni tra loro, e l’attrito dava una sensazione piacevole. Kurt si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore fino a farlo scomparire dietro i denti e morsicarlo ripetutamente, mentre con i fianchi spingeva contro i suoi.

Sentì le sue mani sul sedere, con le dita che vi affondavano con una forza tale che aveva l’impressione di poter sentire ogni falce bianca delle unghie. Si sorresse con un braccio e con l’altro passò la mano tra i suoi capelli, prima di afferrarli saldamente e girargli la testa per potergli leccare il collo, cercando quel piccolo punto particolarmente sensibile e passandoci sopra ripetutamente la lingua finché il bacino di Kurt non si mosse contro di lui quasi freneticamente. Spinse a sua volta, facendo scattare i fianchi verso il basso.

Non avevano fatto sesso da lunedì mattina, da quando tutta la sua settimana era andata a puttane. Era l’ultima cosa a cui aveva pensato, sebbene l’avesse usato in passato come forma di sfogo fisico o di conforto o entrambi. Non ne aveva avuto bisogno con Kurt: solo stringerlo a sé gli aveva portato un senso di calma, gli aveva permesso di dormire meglio senza doversi portare allo sfinimento fisico ogni notte, benché dubitasse che l’altro ne fosse a conoscenza.

Qualsiasi fosse quell’idea stramba che si era messo in testa, gliel’avrebbe fatta dimenticare. Tornò in una posizione seduta e portò una gamba accanto all’altra, oltre il suo corpo, ma prima di farlo voltare prono, gli leccò la linea dell’osso iliaco, tre abbondanti leccate che gli fecero guadagnare delle parolacce da parte dell’altro e una serie di movimenti quasi involontari. Lo voltò e lo spinse verso l’alto, facendolo inginocchiare, ed era un po’ deluso di non potergli vedere gli occhi, ma ora voleva questo di più. Non perse tempo, non aveva idea di quando Kurt avrebbe deciso di togliere la spina, quindi si limitò a separargli le natiche e leccare. Poteva sentire la barba che graffiava la sua pelle, ma quello stava gemendo e spingendo il bacino all’indietro, quindi lo fece di nuovo. “Cazzo, sì- oddio…” Di nuovo. Afferrò i glutei, tenendoli saldamente separati, guardando la sua entrata ogni volta che si allontanava. Gli stava venendo l’acquolina in bocca e lasciò che la saliva si spandesse su di lui.

Aveva ripetuto l’azione solo sei o sette volte prima di infilarvi la lingua e Kurt gli si spinse contro; la mosse in modo circolare, cercando di allentare la presa dei muscoli. Alternò la pressione della penetrazione al massaggio circolare, allontanandosi per posargli un bacio sull’osso sacro, prima di tornare a dedicarsi a lui con delle lunghe leccate.

“Sei troppo- bravo, cazzo… Non è giusto…”

“Hmm,” rispose; l’altro sembrava piuttosto coerente, quindi non poteva essere _così_ bravo. La pelle si stava arrossando a forza di sfregarci sopra la barba, ma non riusciva a farsene importare – era il suo marchio su Kurt – ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che si sentisse troppo a disagio dopo. Si scostò e succhiò una delle dita, ricoprendola generosamente di saliva. Avrebbe dovuto recuperare il lubrificante più prima che poi. Passò il polpastrello tra le natiche in verticale e quello si allontanò. Dave si fermò.

“No… Lascia che mi giri… Voglio guardarti in faccia.”

Non poteva negargli una richiesta così semplice e, quando Kurt si voltò per stendersi supino per poi continuare a spostarsi verso il lato del letto, lui s’immobilizzò, solo per capire subito dopo che stesse solo prendendo il materiale necessario dal comodino. Glielo passò senza dire una parola e Dave se lo lasciò di fianco al ginocchio, attirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo, con le mani affusolate che s’infilavano tra i suoi capelli, i petti premuti l’uno contro l’altro mentre s’inginocchiavano entrambi sul materasso. Il suo pene era intrappolato tra i loro corpi, proprio di fianco alla lunghezza bollente di Kurt e, cazzo, era fantastico.

Quello si ristese, piegando e separando il più possibile le gambe, con lo sguardo attento. Lui spremette del lubrificante sul dito e lo premette contro la sua entrata, con una pressione lenta e costante che quello sopportò respirando a fondo. Non si stavano dicendo nulla a voce, ma Dave stava cercando di comunicargli tutto con gli occhi. _Ti amo. Così tanto. Non lasciarmi. Mai. Parlami. Ti prego_. Quando Kurt cominciò a spingere impazientemente incontro alla sua falange, iniziò a muoverla, dentro e fuori, in movimenti concentrici, quindi vi infilò anche il medio, il quale venne accolto con un ansito. Cercò segni di dolore. Lo conosceva abbastanza bene a letto da poterlo riconoscere sul suo volto e fu felice di non trovarne traccia.

Non voleva tirarla per le lunghe, voleva la sensazione languida del post-coito che calmava Kurt abbastanza da farlo parlare. Contorse le dita e la sua schiena s’inarcò tanto da sollevarsi dal letto.

“Cazzo, sì, _lì_ …”

“Bene…”

Si occupò dell’anello di muscoli, voleva che Kurt capitolasse tra le sue mani, voleva farlo implorare. Alternò un ritmo rapido di affondi a lunghe carezze più lente, piegando le falangi così da stimolargli la prostata il più possibile.

“Dave, _ti prego_.”

Si mise il preservativo nel minor tempo possibile e non aveva neanche mai pensato di saltare questo passaggio prima, ma gli venne da chiedersi come sarebbe stato senza. Solo con Kurt. Si ricoprì con il lubrificante in modo sbrigativo, non gli interessava essere elegante, adesso. L’altro stava tenendo separati i glutei con le mani e teneva le gambe in aria, riuscendo comunque a essere aggraziato. _Bellissimo_. Si spinse in avanti, lentamente e con attenzione. Il suo gemito si unì a quello di Kurt e la sensazione era così _giusta_ che non riusciva a immaginare perché l’altro se la volesse lasciare alle spalle. Le gambe pallide si spostarono in modo da posarglisi sulle spalle e Dave passò i palmi dal suo petto fino ai polpacci, ammirando il suo corpo.

“Hai intenzione di _muoverti_?” chiese quello, e capì che stesse cercando di fare lo stronzo, ma il singhiozzo nella sua voce e la spinta dei fianchi tradirono le sue vere intenzioni.

Si ritrasse e riaffondò in lui, lentamente. Di solito cominciava piano, così da potersi abituare al contatto, goderselo fintanto che sembrava nuovo, ogni singola volta. Il suo ragazzo apprezzava quell’approccio soltanto a volte; e ora non era una di quelle. Aumentò velocemente il ritmo, prima che l’altro l’accusasse di nuovo di essere una lumaca, e Kurt cominciò a _mormorare_ a bocca chiusa sotto di lui, con il corpo che già si lasciava attraversare da tremiti. Permise ai fianchi di aumentare la forza delle spinte e la bocca di Kurt si spalancò per il piacere.

“Dio, _Kurt_ …” Voleva dire di più, ma le parole gli rimasero bloccate in gola e si dissolsero, insignificanti nella nebbia che era la sensazione dei loro corpi che si muovevano all’unisono. Sentì le mani dell’altro sul petto, che scorrevano verso il basso, gli tiravano la peluria, mentre gli sfuggivano dalle labbra parole che sentì solo distrattamente – _‘le tue braccia, cazzo, il petto, forte’_. Posò le mani sulla sua vita, afferrandola così da poter controllare i loro movimenti.

“Cazzo, Dave- _Cazzo_!”

“Sì…” rispose lui, sapendo di aver trovato esattamente l’angolazione giusta, ora. Stava facendo scattare i fianchi furiosamente, perdendosi nella sensazione della pressione che saliva nell’inguine, sapendo che sarebbe ricaduta su di lui come un’onda.

“Ci sono. Manca _poco_ , cazzo…”

“ _Kurt_!” La sua voce aveva un tono torturato e poteva sentire i muscoli dell’altro che si contraevano attorno a lui, stringendolo in una morsa quasi dolorosa, e poi Kurt venne, coprendo il suo petto di sperma. Continuò a spingere, con il passaggio dell’altro che ancora lo stringeva nella sua presa, offrendo un altro livello sensoriale, e sentì l’ondata travolgerlo – gemette mentre l’orgasmo esplodeva e il suo corpo tremava per la scossa di assestamento che ne seguì. A prescindere da quante volte facesse sesso con Kurt, sembrava dimenticarsi di quanto fosse semplicemente straordinario fino alla volta dopo. Fece scivolare dolcemente le sue gambe giù dalle spalle, catturandogli le labbra in un bacio gentile e lento, il completo opposto di quello che si erano scambiati pochi attimi fa.

“Tutto bene?” gli chiese, e Kurt annuì, silenzioso. Lo baciò, premendo il petto contro il suo, fregandosene del seme appiccicoso che stava spalmando tra di loro, sebbene a giudicare dall’espressione di Kurt quando si allontanò, lui non apprezzava troppo quella conseguenza. Uscì da lui e annodò il preservativo, gettandolo giù dal letto per il momento: non avrebbe lasciato il suo fianco finché non avessero parlato.

 

Dave lo circondò con un braccio e lo attirò stretto a sé, contro il petto, e lui chiuse gli occhi, ignorando tutti gli abiti sparpagliati per la stanza. Avevano bisogno di parlare. Il sesso non poteva risolvere la situazione, per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto. Prese un respiro profondo, pronto a parlare, ma l’altro lo batté sul tempo.

“Allora, dimmi, cosa ti fa pensare che mi voglia trasferire a Los Angeles?”

“Io… ho visto quello che c’è nella cartellina.”

“Ugh. Non l’ho ancora aperta. Il mio capo- Aspetta. Hai guardato cosa c’è dentro?”

Si sentì un macigno cadere sullo stomaco. _Oh, merda_. Era di nuovo saltato alle conclusioni senza indugiare un attimo, con gli occhi chiusi e il cervello scollegato. Si sentiva malissimo. Tutta quella preoccupazione per niente. Era proprio un idiota. Un idiota che aveva violato la sua privacy.

“Ehm, non di proposito. Voglio dire, l’ho fatta cadere dal comodino e stavo cercando di non leggere nulla, ma poi ho visto _L.A._ scritto dappertutto e ho guardato: c'era un elenco di voli e poi degli abbozzi di alloggio e un contratto di lavoro… Davvero non sapevi cosa ci fosse lì dentro?"

“Onestamente, Kurt… con la settimana che ho passato? Il mio capo me l’ha data mercoledì. Era l’ultima cosa a cui pensavo, considerando che credevo fossero solo delle fottutissime scartoffie.”

“Oh.” Aveva senso. “Giusto. Certamente. Beh, mi dispiace di aver solo… supposto la cosa sbagliata. Ero alquanto incazzato. Avevo pensato che avessi già accettato il lavoro senza neanche avermene parlato prima…”

“Trasferirmi a Los Angeles sarebbe una cosa così brutta?”

“ _Dave_. Tu _ami_ Chicago. Tua sorella è qui, come anche Mike e i tuoi nipotini. Tutti i tuoi amici. Non ti chiederei mai di lasciarli.”

“Non me lo stai chiedendo. Lo sto proponendo. Beh, almeno lo vorrei considerare un argomento da poter discutere. Perché io _ti amo_ , Kurt. _Te_. Potrò anche amare il mio lavoro e i miei amici, ma c’è solo un Kurt Hummel al mondo. E ha bisogno di vivere a L.A. Almeno la maggior parte del tempo. Quindi… ne parleremo, okay? Da adulti maturi.”

Voleva dire di no. Non voleva che Dave abbandonasse la sua vita solo per stare con lui. Ma aveva ragione, non era una decisione da poter prendere ognuno per conto proprio. Continuava a preoccuparsi, a sentire il tarlo del dubbio in testa, a ripetere quello che gli aveva detto Greg, che al liceo l'aveva davvero ferito con gli insulti che gli aveva rivolto. Non riusciva neanche a ricordare le parole precise, ma scommetteva che Dave non le avesse scordate. E nonostante tutto ciò, era stato innamorato di lui. Aveva bisogno di sapere, doveva chiedere.

“Eri davvero innamorato di me alle superiori?”

“Cosa? Chi te l’ha detto?”

“Greg.” L’altro roteò gli occhi.

“Beh, Greg ha torto. E… ragione. Ero innamorato dell’ _idea_ di te, Kurt. Di sentirmi abbastanza a mio agio anche solo per pensare di avere un ragazzo. Certo, ero attratto da te – avrei dovuto essere morto e sepolto per non esserlo – ma a quei tempi eri solo un’ _idea_ , per me. Adesso? Adesso sono innamorato di un uomo che mi sfida in tutti i modi migliori, mi tiene sulle spine ed è sempre presente quando ho bisogno di lui…”

Kurt arrossì, sentì il calore spandersi lungo tutto il corpo, e fu felice che Dave non lo potesse vedere in faccia.

“Anch’io ti amo… e adorerei poterti avere a L.A. con me. È solo che… non voglio che tu abbia l’impressione che ti stia obbligando a prendere quella decisione. E non vorrei mai che tu covassi del rancore per me se non dovesse funzionare… Io- Mi fa paura. Non vorrei mai che tu passassi una settimana come questa con me in California…”

“Kurt… Per quanto tu sia importante per me, per molti anni ho fatto fronte a settimane di gran lunga peggiori di questa, a volte da single. Ho un sistema di sostegno per aiutarmi a superarle. Non sarebbe _mai_ un peso da doverti portare sulle spalle da solo.”

Lui si morse il labbro e annuì. Dave aveva ragione. E comunque, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto essergli al fianco in una questione di ore, se necessario. Potevano essere ore preziose, però.

“E trasferirmi a L.A. sarebbe una cosa che discuterei prima con te. Come mi aspetto che tu parli con me di qualsiasi bisogno improvviso di spaventarmi a morte facendo le valigie…”

“Io… _Mi dispiace_.” E lo diceva dal profondo del cuore, desiderando di non essere corso alle conclusioni. Di nuovo.

“Non perdere le speranze su di me – su di _noi_ – okay? Ti ricordi quando un paio di mesi fa ho tratto le mie stupide conclusioni e tu mi hai detto che ero un idiota?”

“Sì…”

“Beh, è semplicemente il tuo turno di essere lo scemo tra noi.”

“Posso sopportarlo.”

“Bene. Forza, ora, abbiamo un invito a cena da onorare…”

“Oddio, dobbiamo proprio?”

“Vogliamo che i nostri amici ci prendano per il culo per le prossime settimane?”

“Uff. No. D’accordo. Andiamo a farci una doccia.”

 

Era più tardi di quanto pensasse, Mike e Mercedes erano già seduti in soggiorno e parlavano con Greg e Blaine quando Dave emerse dalla camera da letto. _Cazzo_.

“Oh, guardate, gli intrattenitori della serata,” li canzonò Greg, ghignando ampiamente, e Dave cercò d’incenerirlo con lo sguardo, desiderando di avere davvero i poteri dei fumetti.

“Avete fatto pace… E vi siete anche impegnati. Da quanto abbiamo sentito,” aggiunse. Calze. Avrebbe potuto ficcargli delle calze in bocca. L'avrebbero zittito. Kurt era diventato rosso pomodoro e Mercedes stava cercando chiaramente di non ridere di loro. Non aveva idea di quando fossero arrivati. Dopo i primi minuti si era completamente dimenticato dei due uomini in salotto. Non sapeva quanto avessero sentito di una conversazione che avrebbe dovuto essere privata. Sospirò e andò a prendere la giacca.

“Forza, se dovete prenderci per il culo almeno potete farlo a cena, così mi potrò godere del buon cibo mentre infierite su di noi.”

 

Avevano passato la mattina a letto, essendo rimasti svegli fino alle due a parlare e bere con gli altri, la notte prima. Dave si sarebbe dovuto alzare tra poco, fare quel po’ di spesa dell’ultimo minuto di cui aveva bisogno e poi iniziare gli epici preparativi di qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente di cucinare per la cena di stasera. Kurt si sentiva calmo. Rilassato. A prescindere da cosa l'altro avrebbe deciso a proposito dell'offerta di lavoro, ne avrebbero parlato. Doveva ricordarsi che avrebbero parlato di _tutto_. Sapeva, a livello intellettuale e di logica, che Dave non avrebbe mai preso quel tipo di decisione senza discuterne prima con lui. A livello emotivo, però, aveva sclerato.

Greg l’aveva preso da parte ieri notte, ancora fin troppo divertito per il suo bene, ma gli aveva detto una cosa che gli si era impressa nella memoria, nonostante il vino e l’ora tarda. _‘Alcune persone non riescono a essere felici al 100% da sole o senza quell’altra persona nella propria vita. Penso che la sua altra persona sia tu. Tu lo rendi felice e allo stesso tempo la tua felicità è più importante della sua, per lui. E poi: lui è felice e tu sei felice. Come potreste non arrivare al per sempre felici e contenti l'uno con l'altro?’_ Aveva iniziato a blaterare cose senza senso, a quel punto, ma lui aveva recepito il nocciolo del discorso. Dopo che l’amico gli aveva detto che Greg fosse cinico a proposito delle relazioni a distanza, aveva l’impressione di aver ricevuto un sigillo di approvazione.

 

Come aveva sospettato, il pomeriggio fu un turbine di attività. Greg fu incaricato della sortita ai negozi di alimentari, dopo che Dave avesse rassicurato Kurt che fosse solo perché lui conosceva esattamente di che prodotti avesse bisogno e in quali negozi acquistarli nel minor tempo possibile. Inoltre, con il suo ex fuori dai piedi, non si sentirono affatto in colpa a limonare in cucina, aggiungendo _un’altra_ mezzora di ritardo alla tabella di marcia dei preparativi. Quando Keegan arrivò alle tre per aiutare _davvero_ , Kurt fece spallucce senza problemi, sistemandosi con Greg in un angolo in cui non avrebbero dato fastidio per guardarli cucinare, mentre le loro offerte di aiutare venivano gentilmente rifiutate. Blaine fece la sua comparsa intorno alle quattro, con l'aria di chi si era appena svegliato, e si unì al club degli spettatori.

“Blaine, lui è Keegan. Keegan, lui è Blaine, un amico di Kurt.”

“È uno degli ex di Dave,” lo informò Kurt.

“Lo dici come se ci collezionasse…” osservò Greg, facendo una smorfia.

“Perché, non è così?” chiese Keegan, ridendo. _No, non più, se va come dico io_ , pensò.

“Aspetta, vuoi dire che sono l’unico qui a non essere andato a letto con Dave?”

“Così pare… E non sai cosa ti perdi…” affermò Keegan, facendo l’occhiolino a Kurt. Dave alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Se stiamo giocando a ‘trova l’ex’, Blaine è quello di Kurt. Non quello stronzo.”

“ _Non_ sei quello stronzo?” chiese Greg e quello assunse immediatamente un’espressione infastidita.

“Ah, che bel gruppetto incestuoso che abbiamo qua…” mormorò Keegan, tornando in cucina.

 

Santana si presentò con un’aria inacidita e Dave sapeva che fosse perché Kate doveva lavorare. Era sempre lievemente più tranquilla quando la sua ragazza era con lei e sperava che riuscisse a uscire dall’ospedale abbastanza presto, prima che lei attaccasse un invitato con le stoviglie.

“Avevi qualcosa da farmi vedere?”

“Ehm, sì. Un contratto di lavoro. Vado a prenderlo, un attimo.”

Lo seguì fino in camera da letto e lui prese la cartellina, che era ancora sul comodino. Ancora non l’aveva sfogliata, sapeva che domani avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo, una volta che Kurt fosse partito per L.A. Lei la prese e storse il naso.

“Lo sai che _non_ sono un avvocato del lavoro, vero?”

“Sì, ma ho pensato che ne avresti saputo di più in materia di me.”

“E avresti ragione. Fammi dare un’occhiata.”

Scomparì nella sala da pranzo, con il fascicolo già aperto mentre voltava una pagina dopo l’altra. Lui tornò in cucina, dove era tutto sotto controllo. Schioccò un veloce bacio a Kurt sporgendosi sopra il bancone, ottenendo un sorriso smagliante come ricompensa, sebbene Keegan stesse facendo finta di vomitare alle sue spalle. Gli mostrò il dito medio e si mise ad affettare le cipolle da rosolare – facevano sempre piangere l’altro e ben gli stava.

“Dave…” l’amica tornò nella stanza, picchiettando la cartellina contro il palmo. “Hai almeno scorso ‘sta roba?”

“Ehm, no… Sono stato un po', eeh, distratto.”

“Sì, ci scommetto…” ribatté quella, sarcastica, scoccando un’occhiata al suo ragazzo. “Vogliono che tu metta su un corso di addestramento su misura, usando l’accademia di polizia di L.A. come cavia. Trascorrendo da una a due settimane lì come richiesto, _insegnando_ il corso, una volta che sarà fondato e avviato, ma rimanendo anche un agente attivo con specializzazione in psicologia infantile qui a Chicago. Se avrà successo, vogliono applicarlo in tutto lo Stato, con la possibilità di diventare effettivo in tutte le accademie.”

La fissò con sguardo vacuo.

“Santana, dici sul serio?” chiese Kurt con voce stranamente acuta, e lui sapeva esattamente come si sentisse. Sembrava perfetto. Troppo bello per essere vero, se non fosse che… lo era!

“Non potrei inventarmi tutta ‘sta roba neanche a provarci. Dovresti davvero farlo vedere a un vero avvocato dei diritti del lavoro. È solo una bozza, ma devi proteggere la tua proprietà intellettuale. Mi sembra una bella offerta, però. Spese coperte, risorse disponibili, anche un coordinatore per aiutarti a gestire il tutto.”

Prese il fascicolo che gli stava porgendo; aveva bisogno di leggerselo. Leggerlo subito e renderlo reale. Cazzo, non c’era da stupirsi che il suo capo avesse voluto sapere cosa ne pensava, era un impegno importante. Sorrise a Kurt e riuscì a malapena a contenere quanto si sentisse felice.

 

Kurt fece scorrere lo sguardo sulle persone a tavola ed era piacevole riconoscere tutti, sapere chi fossero, che lavoro facessero e come avessero conosciuto Dave. Karen aveva passato una buona parte della serata a parlare con il partner delle possibilità dell'offerta di lavoro. O del ‘distacco’, come aveva iniziato a chiamarlo Santana. Mike si era presentato tardi, con una Kate dall’aria tremendamente stanca, la quale era stata prontamente portata a casa da Santana, molto preoccupata. Mercedes e Mike avevano fatto i piccioncini, parlando esclusivamente l’una all’altro dei piani per il matrimonio, finché Dave non aveva lanciato un pezzo di pane all’amico. “Niente palline di mollica!” aveva esclamato poi, facendogli l’occhiolino, e Kurt rise. Sentì il suo braccio posarglisi sulle spalle e si appoggiò contro di lui in modo soddisfatto, osservando Keegan entrare con un vassoio pieno di dessert sui piattini. Ancora non riusciva a mandare giù l’idea del dolce, dopo giovedì notte, ma il viso di Blaine si era illuminato e per qualche motivo si era girato verso Greg, scuotendo le sopracciglia con fare malizioso.

“Mousse al cioccolato.”

Non si prese neanche la briga di chiedere spiegazioni, ma la cosa evidentemente significava qualcosa per il fotografo, che si era quasi fatto uscire il vino dal naso, per il divertimento di tutti, incluso Blaine. Non riusciva a credere quanto fosse cambiata la sua vita negli ultimi sette mesi, prendendo una piega migliore sotto ogni angolazione, perfino dopo aver trovato Alex a letto con Marcus. Si sentiva più pieno, più soddisfatto di ogni aspetto della sua vita e gli venne in mente un’altra citazione a proposito di un albero, qualcosa che paragonava l’amore a un albero senza fiori. O qualcosa di simile. Non se la ricordava esattamente, ma non gliene importava. Non aveva bisogno di una citazione erudita per capire che la vita fosse di gran lunga migliore quando l’amore ne faceva parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “La vita senza amore è come un albero senza fiori e frutti.” Khalil Gibran  
> *  
> Spin-off da leggere dopo il capitolo: _Gold Dust_ (secondo capitolo di _Edible Flowers_ )


	21. Epilogo - agosto 2026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua. Di nuovo grazie infinite a tutti. Siete stati meravigliosi. C’è un piccolo riferimento a qualcosa che è stato menzionato in _Cherry Blossom_ , ma non è niente di importante e probabilmente ve ne accorgerete solo se siete fan Kurtcedes come me.  
> Se volete capire tutti i significati sottintesi delle scene Greg/Blaine, consiglio di leggervi _Edible Flowers_ / _Gold Dust_ prima di iniziare. Sebbene ci sia il rischio di un’overdose di lemon e fluff.

“Dove sei?”

_“All’aeroporto. Tu dove sei?”_

“Anch’io all’aeroporto.”

_“Okay, evidentemente non ci siamo visti. In che zona sei?”_

“Sotto il grande cartello degli arrivi, tu?”

_“Sotto lo stesso cartello… Aspetta, in quale aeroporto sei?”_

“Oh, Dio santo… Chicago. Non dirmelo. Tu sei a L.A.”

_“Già.”_

 

“Mmm, mi sei mancato,” mormorò Kurt, facendo scivolare il corpo lungo il suo.

Negli ultimi cinque mesi non avevano fatto passare più di sei giorni senza vedersi ed era così freneticamente occupato in quelle settimane che non aveva il tempo materiale per sentire la sua mancanza. Finché non era di nuovo con Dave e ciò gli ricordava nuovamente tutto quello che amava di lui. Era più facile di quanto non avesse mai pensato, benché sapesse di dover ringraziare l’altro per quell’impressione. Affrontava senza indugio ogni cosa, inclusi i suoi momenti di pazzia totale. A volte sembrava troppo bello per essere vero e si dava un pizzicotto, oppure si trovava a fissare Dave fare qualcosa tanto semplice quanto lavarsi i denti e sentiva il cuore così _pieno_ che non riusciva semplicemente a comprendere come avesse fatto a farsi mancare tutto ciò nella vita di prima.

Non era sempre andato tutto liscio. In totale avevano passato sette settimane separati, benché due di quelle fossero dovute alla cattiva organizzazione. La prima era capitata nel primo periodo, prima che lui _insistesse_ per comprare a Dave un’agenda elettronica e sincronizzarla con la sua. Kurt era finito a Chicago mentre Dave era appena volato a L.A. Si era giurato che non sarebbe successo mai più, eppure eccoli qui: alla fine di un’altra settimana divisi, con l’uno nella città dell’altro. In circostanze normali sarebbe stato anche lui a L.A., ma un matrimonio non rientrava in quella categoria, quindi si era preso delle ferie vere e proprie per sistemare le varie questioni in sospeso della cerimonia.

Era felice di averlo fatto. La settimana con Mercedes era stata fantastica e se n’era goduto ogni attimo, perfino la serie apparentemente infinita di corse al bagno e il fatto che lei avesse bandito il caffè, perché il suo odore le faceva venire la nausea ancora di più. A lui non importava, perché l’amica aveva appena superato le dodici settimane e aveva un aspetto _radioso_. Si era lasciata alle spalle la paura iniziale e la preoccupazione divorante di perdere il bambino, mentre Mike se ne andava in giro come se gli spettasse il merito di aver scoperto l’elettricità. O qualcosa di egualmente innovativo. Se possibile, erano diventati ancora più melensi, ma avrebbe perdonato loro qualsiasi cosa nei giorni che precedevano le nozze.

Mercedes era incredibilmente rilassata a riguardo e lui sapeva che la cerimonia di domani sarebbe stata meravigliosa. I completi suo e di Dave erano appesi fianco a fianco nell’armadio e Kurt si era esercitato a cantare così tanto che anche l’altro mormorava stonatamente la canzone che avrebbe dovuto intonare al matrimonio. La cena di prova era appena terminata, Dave l’aveva incontrato lì venendo direttamente dal terminal.

La sensazione di rivederlo in carne e ossa dopo cinque giorni di lontananza era una cosa a cui sperava di non abituarsi mai. La _gioia_ di rivederlo, i rispettivi sorrisi e, non sempre, ma quasi, la rispettiva eccitazione. Ecco perché non organizzavano mai niente per le sere in cui si rivedevano, solo tempo da dedicare l’uno all’altro, per toccare ed esplorare e rassicurarsi che fossero entrambi ancora presenti e in una relazione felice. Questa sera, però, non avevano potuto farlo. Perché dai testimoni ci si aspettava discorsi e brindisi, non che sgattaiolassero in tutta fretta nel primo sgabuzzino disponibile a copulare come animali. Cosa che era riuscito a trattenersi dal fare per tutta la durata della cena, tra la sensazione della coscia di Dave che sfregava contro la sua, la mano che gli stringeva il ginocchio, i dolci baci sulla guancia; si era tutto accumulato e a volte era certo che l’altro lo stesse facendo apposta.

Ora erano soli, _nudi_ , e si mise a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce, sorridendogli dall’alto. Aveva quasi un rituale adesso, un ordine preciso con cui gli piaceva rientrare in contatto con il suo corpo. Passò le mani lungo la mandibola massiccia, attraverso peluria arricciata, poi di nuovo su per farle discendere sulle braccia fino alle sue dita, salde sui fianchi di Kurt, prima di rifare il percorso a ritroso e sentì lo spasmo improvviso dei suoi muscoli quando passò sul tatuaggio. Corrugò la fronte. L’altro a volte li fletteva in modo scherzoso, ma il movimento di poco prima sembrava essere dettato dal dolore…

Si abbassò, voltandosi e posizionandosi così da stendersi per metà sul corpo di Dave, dove poteva ancora muovere il bacino contro la sua coscia, infilare una mano tra di loro e massaggiargli l’erezione. Stava ricevendo dei gemiti molto soddisfatti da parte dell’altro, ma la sua attenzione era sul tatuaggio. Non aveva un bell’aspetto, sembrava lievemente arrossato e infiammato.

“Dave, perché il tuo tatuaggio è tutto rosso? Aspetta. Quello è… _nuovo_? Ti sei fatto un _altro_ _tatuaggio_?” Aveva la tentazione di toccarlo col dito, ma considerando lo spasmo che aveva causato soltanto sfiorandolo con i polpastrelli, si trattenne. Quello diede un’occhiata alla propria pelle e fece spallucce.

“Non è un tatuaggio, è un ritocco…”

“Beh, sembra che abbiano aggiunto qualcosina mentre ‘ritoccavano’,” ribatté, sarcastico.

Lui rise, con lo sguardo pieno di calore e le dita che gli massaggiavano le natiche – e non sapeva se stesse cercando di distrarlo dalla sua scoperta o se fosse solo molto eccitato. Probabilmente entrambe le cose.

“Se vuoi la possiamo chiamare ‘aggiunta’. Ho fatto fare questo piccolo ritocco… più altri particolari su quello già esistente così che la parte nuova non saltasse troppo all’occhio…”

Non sapeva esattamente come funzionasse quel procedimento, ma sembrava logico. L’aggiunta era stilizzata e curvilinea quanto il resto, ma non toccava affatto l’albero e non riusciva a decidere se dovesse assomigliare a qualcosa o…

“Assomiglia un po’ alla lettera K…”

“Lei ha occhi di falco, signor Hummel…”

“È… è _davvero_ una K, quindi? Per ‘Kurt’?” Si sentì stupido non appena pronunciò le parole, perché ovviamente la K stava per ‘Kurt’. Il volto dell’altro era una maschera d’incredulità e lui nascose il proprio contro il suo collo, leccandogli la clavicola, seguendo il suo esempio nel tentativo di distrazione. Non sapeva bene come doversi sentire all’idea che si fosse fatto tatuare la sua iniziale, era una cosa piuttosto permanente, ma lo faceva sentire meglio sull’acquisto alquanto impulsivo che aveva fatto a inizio settimana.

“Di certo non sta per ‘Keegan’…” borbottò Dave, ma con voce soddisfacentemente ansimante.

“Potrebbe simboleggiare ‘Karofsky’… o ‘Kruze’, ‘Kadin’ o ‘Kelly’…” mormorò, spostandosi verso il basso seguendo il suo corpo, sfiorando con le labbra un capezzolo, mordicchiandogli piano l’ombelico, passando la lingua sul glande e facendola seguire dalla bocca. Una tecnica di distrazione garantita.

“ _Kurt, Dio_ … Ti spiacerebbe- _ah_ \- non parlare dei miei nipoti… _oddio_. Mentre siamo a letto- Non è esattamente… _cazzo_ … cazzo! Non- _Dio_ , Kurt. Non fermarti…”

Avrebbe fatto un commento sarcastico sul non poter parlare con la bocca piena, ma non voleva allontanarla da lui, dalla sensazione di carne bollente e soda che scivolava tra le sue labbra e sulla lingua. Si asteneva dal masturbarsi quando erano separati, lasciava che la pressione aumentasse finché non fossero stati di nuovo insieme. Non aveva idea se l’altro facesse lo stesso, ma sospettava che fosse così, almeno qualche volta, data la frenesia che a volte li prendeva durante il sesso.

Questa non era una di quelle occasioni, era più lenta e giocosa, stuzzicante, e voleva affondare dentro di lui, sentire il suo fisico caldo e stretto attorno al proprio pene, fino a far loro perdere ogni sembianza di controllo e urlare. Nonostante le innumerevoli volte in cui aveva assunto il ruolo attivo, aveva ancora l’impressione di aver bisogno di un permesso o di un incoraggiamento, il che era ridicolo, ma non poteva farci nulla. Dave lo sapeva, però: non disse niente e gli passò in silenzio quello di cui aveva bisogno, premendoli nella sua mano per poi stringergliela in modo deciso.

 

Kurt gli mancava quando erano lontani, ma ciò gli faceva apprezzare ogni momento che avevano insieme. Le loro abitudini si erano modellate le une attorno alle altre e Dave si era unito a una squadra di football a L.A. in modo informale, così da poter continuare ad allenarsi regolarmente, a prescindere da dove si trovasse. Era arrivato a considerare Carson, Brett e Cassie suoi amici e loro lo prendevano in giro quando assumeva un’espressione stupefatta ogni volta che vedevano una celebrità mentre erano fuori a cena. Kurt conosceva tutti i suoi amici e il fatto che andasse d’accordo con loro significava molto per lui.

Sentì un dito scivoloso passare sopra la sua entrata – _mmm_. La sua erezione era ancora avvolta dalla bocca dell’altro, calda e umida, e lui amava quelle sensazioni, amava Kurt. La piccola aggiunta al tatuaggio era più di una semplice lettera, ma l’avrebbe potuto spiegare dopo, ammesso che ce ne fosse bisogno. Kurt non era stupido e aveva una mezza idea che il suo cervello stesse già esaminando i possibili significati o i dettagli grafici. Sentì la pressione costante di un dito e, _okay_ : forse la sua mente era occupata da altri pensieri in quel momento.

“Dio, quanto mi sei mancato…”

“Mmm… Sono certo che sia merito del sesso se lo dici,” rispose quello, leccandosi le labbra gonfie e sorridendogli con del dolce affetto. Poteva sentire il dito dentro di sé che si piegava e spinse verso di esso, ottenendone un altro come ricompensa. Emise un basso gemito al modo in cui i muscoli si distesero.

“Sì, _Dio, sì_ … Probabilmente hai ragione, ma ciò non significa che ti debba fermare.”

“Non ne avevo intenzione…”

Era grato da morire che Kurt avesse arti così lunghi, in modo da poterlo preparare facilmente e baciarlo a fondo nello stesso tempo, imitando con la lingua i movimenti delle falangi. Allungò la mano per afferrargli l’erezione, avvolgendola con il palmo e massaggiandola finché quello non iniziò a ondeggiare nella sua presa, avvertendo la tensione nel suo corpo aumentare una tacca alla volta. Inalò bruscamente al bruciore combinato di un terzo dito e del morso improvviso al collo, seguito dal dolce conforto della sua lingua.

“Cazzo, Kurt… se lasci un segno che si vedrà domani…”

“ _Mmm_. Non ho mai lasciato un segno, prima, perché dovrei iniziare adesso?”

“Perché magari ti piace l’idea di vedermelo addosso in ogni foto del matrimonio?”

“Hai già un mio marchio addosso…” disse, sfiorandogli delicatamente il tatuaggio sul braccio sinistro e, okay, non aveva tutti i torti.

“Vero…” rispose, a voce bassa.

 

Afferrò un preservativo, ma subito comparvero le mani dell’altro, sfilandolo dalle sue e aprendolo, infilandogli la sottile membrana di silicone e ricoprendolo con il lubrificante, passando senza indugio sulla sua lunghezza fino a fargli trattenere il fiato. Si lasciò guidare da Dave, sentì la resistenza dare spazio allo stretto calore umido e gemette il suo nome mentre spingeva in avanti. Stava affondando le dita nelle cosce, di Dave, tanto da vedere dei piccoli cerchi bianchi attorno a ogni polpastrello, simili ad aureole. Si ritrasse lentamente, in maniera controllata, e l’altro emise un respiro tremolante che in parte era il suo nome. Si portò di nuovo in avanti, sporgendosi con tutto il corpo così da poterlo baciare, cingergli una guancia e guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Ti amo…”

Sul suo volto sbocciò quell’ampio sorriso, quello che lo faceva sorridere a sua volta automaticamente.

“Ti amo anch’io…”

Lo baciò, lentamente, languidamente, spingendo piano con i fianchi. Una delle sue grandi mani era intrecciata ai suoi capelli, l’altra gli stava stringendo possessivamente un gluteo, senza contare anche la gamba con cui lo attirava a sé. Non era mai stato tanto bello essere vivo. Si riportò in posizione eretta, spargendo piccoli baci su ogni centimetro del suo corpo che poté raggiungere, passando le mani sul suo torace e massaggiandogli il pene. Si tirò indietro per poi spingere più a fondo, ripetendo il movimento, usando tutto lo spazio disponibile senza uscire del tutto.

“ _Kurt_ \- Ah…”

Lasciò che la velocità aumentasse lievemente. Dave si stava occupando della propria erezione, masturbandosi furiosamente, emettendo mormorii ormai incoerenti che si mescolavano ai suoi. Il corpo era carico di tensione. Era bellissimo. _Suo_. Accelerò il ritmo mentre guardava e sentiva i muscoli dell’altro stringersi e stringersi e stringersi- quindi venne, con la mano che ancora si massaggiava e lui non si fermò, continuò a penetrarlo mentre lo guardava tremare. Gli occhi nocciola si aprirono per incontrare i suoi ed era ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Fu preso dall’orgasmo, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, rabbrividendo per aver scaricato la tensione fisica, con l’impressione che tutto dentro di sé si stesse contorcendo prima di andare in pezzi.

Evitò di cadere in avanti all’ultimo secondo, posandogli una mano sul petto per tenersi sollevato. Si sporse in basso per baciarlo di nuovo, ignorando lo sperma che si stava raffreddando sul suo petto e sul ventre, continuando a muovere molto gentilmente il bacino, gemendo per via della nuova sensibilità mentre usciva da lui e gioiva del gemito che riverberò nel petto di Dave. Annodò il profilattico e lo mise da parte, lasciandosi ricadere di fianco a lui, posandogli sopra un braccio e una gamba e la testa sulla spalla.

Rimasero in silenzio; Kurt non era in grado di formulare parole sensate, ma sapeva che adesso non ne avessero bisogno. Gli baciò la spalla, sentì un braccio cingerlo da dietro e sorrise.

 

Kurt era nervoso, il mattino dopo, ma lui attribuì il suo umore solo all’agitazione pre-matrimonio. Malgrado non fosse sicurissimo che la cosa si potesse applicare anche ai testimoni. Avevano circa venti minuti prima di dover uscire: Dave doveva andare a casa di Mike e Kurt da Mercedes. C’erano anche Santana e Kate, le damigelle d’onore—anche se quando le aveva chiamate così, la sera prima, Santana aveva affondato il tacco nel suo piede, sorridendo gradevolmente tutto il tempo. Aveva lucidato le scarpe, osservato l’altro preparare quello che chiamava il suo kit di sopravvivenza da matrimonio e stava guardando una partita di pallacanestro scelta a caso in TV, quando Kurt gli si lasciò cadere di fianco sul divano.

“Devo dirti una cosa…”

“Spara.”

“Io… ho fatto una cosa molto impulsiva, lunedì. Voglio dire… L’avevo vista un paio di mesi fa e l’avevo notata ancora l’ultima volta che sono venuto qui e poi lunedì… l’ho comprata.”

“Comprata? Che _cosa_?”

“Ehm. Una casa.”

“Una casa?! Che- Perché? Per farci cosa? Aspetta. Qui? A Chicago?”

“Certo che è qui a Chicago! Non posso continuare a usare lo studio di Mercedes con il bimbo in arrivo e Mike che si trasferisce da lei e considerando i suoi turni a lavoro e tutto. Ma è proprio dietro l’angolo, a un isolato di distanza da casa sua e ho pensato che avrei potuto renderlo un ufficio un po’ più permanente e-”

“Kurt! Non devi convincere _me_ … E dubito che tu sia stato impulsivo quanto credi. Probabilmente hai paragonato il costo di spazi per ufficio in centro rispetto all’acquisto di una casa… sì, l’hai fatto. Lo riesco a capire dalla tua espressione. Che ne dici se usciamo adesso e mi fai vedere com’è?”

“Ehm, non ho ancora le chiavi…”

“Va bene, allora possiamo andare a vedere dov’è e tu mi potrai raccontare cosa hai in serbo per lei. Perché hai dei piani in mente, vero? Per decorare eccetera?”

“Certo! Ho pensato che potrei convertire le camere da letto al primo piano in stanze per gli ospiti, così se ci vengono a trovare gli amici o i famigliari, potranno stare lì e _non_ con noi… E anche per le famiglie di Mike e Mercedes, così non avranno ospiti tra i piedi quando arriverà il piccolo…”

Sorrise mentre lo ascoltava, prendendo in mano le borse porta-abiti e incoraggiandolo a uscire dall’appartamento. Quello di cui stava parlando e che stava organizzando si sarebbe verificato _anni_ più in là e lui non si sentì più così avventato a proposito del nuovo tatuaggio.

 

“Succo d’uva frizzante per lei, signora,” annunciò Kurt, riempiendole il calice, e Mercedes stava sorridendo ampiamente. Aveva un aspetto strepitoso e lui sapeva che non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, non l’avrebbe permesso. La lasciò con Mike e fece un giro veloce della sala. La cerimonia era andata liscia come l’olio e lui e Blaine avevano cantato mentre firmavano tutti i documenti. Ora mancava solo il ricevimento a cui sopravvivere, se prima non uccideva Greg e Blaine. Per la maggior parte del tempo si erano comportati bene, ma dalla sua postazione riusciva a vedere che stavano litigando di nuovo. Si avvicinò e sentì l’amico lamentarsi a voce bassa.

“Seriamente, dovevi _proprio_ mandarmeli a lavoro?”

“Ti stai ancora lamentando di quello? È stato tre giorni fa…”

“A _lavoro_ , Greg…”

“Ho appeso in studio una delle foto che hai scattato tu…”

“Io- _cosa_?”

“Già. Sapevo che ti avrebbe zittito.”

 Lo guardò allontanarsi e Blaine, invece di lanciargli un’occhiataccia, sembrò assumere un’aria leggermente sbalordita. Era meglio di un’ostilità aperta, quindi si sarebbe accontentato, sebbene sapesse che si erano incontrati regolarmente per cenare insieme a Londra, quindi immaginava che dovessero _pur_ andare d’accordo di tanto in tanto.

“È bello vedervi parlare in modo più o meno civile,” affermò, e l’amico sussultò, girandosi verso di lui con occhi spalancati e sconvolti.

“Cosa? Ci hai sentiti?”

“Io… sì? Non posso dire di averci capito granché, ma… Stai bene? Sei un po’ pallido.”

“Ehm. Sto bene. Benissimo. Mai stato meglio. Eeh… Vado a prendermi… da bere.”

Partì di filata sulle tracce del fotografo e lui si limitò a scuotere la testa, confuso. Sentì le braccia di Dave avvolgerlo e il suo mento posarglisi sulla spalla.

“Sei stato bravo…”

“Certamente. Non avevo altre opzioni.” I suoi occhi scattarono verso Mike e Mercedes, che stavano parlando al tavolo dove erano seduti i loro nonni. “Sembrano davvero felici, non è vero?”

“Già. Sono disgustosi. Peccato che sia il loro matrimonio, avremmo potuto seppellirli di palline di mollica, è avanzato un sacco di pane…”

Lui rise gentilmente, godendosi il calore della risata dell’altro. La torta era stata tagliata, il dessert servito, e l’unico evento formale che mancava per concludere la serata era il primo ballo, che avrebbe dovuto cominciare tra quindici minuti. Scorse la sala in cerca di Greg, voleva metterlo in posizione e assicurarsi che fosse pronto a scattare le foto, ma non riusciva a vederlo da nessuna parte. E prima era _proprio qui_.

“Hai visto dove è andato Greg? Il primo ballo comincia tra quindici minuti…”

“Penso che sia entrato lì dentro…”

Vide la porta laterale che Dave gli stava indicando e si diresse verso di essa; conduceva in un corto corridoio con delle porte ai lati, ma non c’era traccia del suo obiettivo. Si voltò per tornare nella sala principale, ma l’altro aveva afferrato la maniglia della porta più vicina, l’aveva aperta e aveva guardato nell’ambiente prima di chiuderla immediatamente, con un gesto veloce ma silenzioso, boccheggiando.

“Che problema c’è?”

“Greg e Blaine… là dentro…” mormorò piano, indicando con la mano l’uscio chiuso. Era piuttosto sicuro che se non si fossero accorti di lui che apriva la porta, non si sarebbero accorti delle loro voci.

“Cosa stanno facendo?”

“Leccando pezzi di torta dal corpo l’uno dell’altro, mi pare…”

“Io… _Davvero_?!”

“Sì. Davvero. Penso che abbiano superato le loro divergenze…”

“È un male che io abbia un po’ voglia di dare un’occhiata?”

“Oddio, Kurt… Forza… vediamo quanto ci mettono a dircelo…”

“Guastafeste,” ribatté, ma stava ridendo, tirandogli il braccio per riportarlo nella sala.

 

L’aveva pianificato da un paio di mesi, andando con Mike alle lezioni di ballo quando poteva, senza destare troppi sospetti. Sapeva che Kurt si aspettasse di ballare con Santana, essendo testimone e damigella della sposa, mentre lui avrebbe danzato con Kate, ma aveva altre idee. Le quali avevano trovato la piena approvazione di Mike e Mercedes. Scorse Greg con la macchina fotografica in mano e non notò alcun cambiamento nel suo aspetto rispetto a mezz’ora fa. Trovò Kurt e s’incamminò verso di lui, doveva attirare la sua attenzione, distraendolo dall’agitazione per luci e musica per il primo ballo – come se non fosse stato tutto organizzato mesi prima… Iniziarono a diffondersi i primi accordi della canzone e il Maestro di Cerimonia annunciò l’inizio del primo ballo. Riuscì a vedere il momento in cui iniziò a cercare freneticamente Santana, conscio di doversi unire alle danze tra circa due minuti.

“Credo di doverti un ballo…”

“Tu- Cosa?”

“Un ballo. Vuoi condurre tu o vuoi che lo faccia io?”

“Io… Hai imparato in entrambi i modi?”

“Sì, ho pensato di dovertelo…”

Quello stava scuotendo la testa, con un piccolo sorriso a incurvargli le labbra, e gli prese la faccia tra le mani e l’attirò verso il basso per baciarlo.

“Puoi condurre tu.”

Il sorriso sul suo volto era di gioia pura, mentre lo guidava verso la pista, dove gli sposi novelli si stavano muovendo in un valzer tradizionale. Santana era in attesa a un altro angolo con Kate, Adrian e Paula erano a un altro. Riuscì a beccare la battuta giusta e a iniziare a ballare insieme alle altre due coppie, entrando sulla pista da ballo per incoraggiare gli altri invitati a unirsi a loro. Mercedes era andata a danzare con suo padre, mentre Mike aveva portato in pista sua mamma. C’era una magnifica atmosfera, tutti emettevano emozioni positive, sarebbe potuto rimanere così per sempre.

Mezz’ora dopo ne aveva avuto abbastanza, il suo ragazzo non l’aveva lasciato sedere un attimo, né permesso di andare a prendersi da bere, sebbene Santana fosse stata abbastanza gentile da portare loro dei bicchieri d’acqua, quando l’aveva supplicata con lo sguardo. Avevano rallentato fino a ondeggiare piano quasi sul posto, la quantità di persone che li circondavano rendeva poco pratica qualsiasi cosa di più elaborato. Tenevano le braccia attorno alla vita del compagno, la testa di Kurt era poggiata sulla sua spalla e le sue labbra ogni tanto s’increspavano per dargli leggerissimi baci sul collo che gli facevano il solletico. Gli piaceva stare così, ma i suoi piedi lo stavano uccidendo; se solo avesse potuto togliersi le scarpe…

“Assomiglia un po’ a una farfalla…”

“Hmm? Che cosa?”

“Il tuo nuovo tatuaggio. O ritocco.”

Il cuore saltò un battito; sapeva che ci sarebbe arrivato, anche se si era aspettato un’altra seduta di osservazione del suo braccio. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Kurt non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

“Mmm… Volevo qualcosa che simboleggiasse un nuovo inizio e ho pensato che un fiore in boccio fosse in tantino eccessivo…”

“Assomiglia anche a qualcos’altro…”

“Ah sì?”

“Due cuori che si toccano. Intrecciati.” La sua voce era bassa, esitante, e lui lo strinse a sé, felice che fosse già tra le sue braccia.

“Esattamente.”


End file.
